


Baking My Way Into Your Heart

by EsseandBi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, College, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 171,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseandBi/pseuds/EsseandBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek è uno studente modello, tutto lavoro e nessun divertimento. La sua vita attentamente pianificata viene scombussolata quando il suo solito barista viene sostituito da uno nuovo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking My Way Into Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580036) by [theSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence). 



> **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf appartiene a MTV e a Jeff Davis.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Questa storia contiene relazioni tra ragazzi. E un'oscena quantità di fluffiness. Per favore procedete con cautela.

Derek Hale era il tipo di persona a cui piaceva l'organizzazione e la prevedibilità. Avrebbe preferito molto di più andare in una vacanza dove ogni evento era minuziosamente pianificato più che – Dio non voglia – _spontaneo_. Quindi si può immaginare come si sentiva Derek quando entrò nel suo piccolo bar preferito solo per scoprire che il suo solito barista non era lì.

“Buongiorno!” disse la voce allegra del ragazzo dietro la cassa.

“Dov'è Clara”. Derek non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di salutare. Non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di porre una domanda. Era un comando. Era 'dimmi dov'è Clara adesso o ti strappo la faccia a morsi'.

Tuttavia, questo non sembrò scoraggiare il giovane. “Ah sì. Clara. Ha dovuto cambiare il suo turno, perché inizia i corsi presto questo semestre. Ma non ti preoccupare! Sarò qui per prendere il suo posto. Il mio nome è Stiles” il ragazzo sorrise, tendendo la mano verso Derek.

Derek la guardò appena, scegliendo di ignorarla. Non era questo il modo in cui voleva iniziare la sua giornata. “Senti, sono sicuro che sei un decente barista e tutto” il ragazzo lasciò cadere la mano alla parola 'decente', “è solo che ho un modo molto specifico di come prendo il mio caffè e Clara aveva imparato”.

Il ragazzo sembrò riflettere prima di annuire in comprensione. “Capisco... facciamo così, allora. Dimmi il tuo ordine, te lo farò gratis questa volta e se non dovesse piacerti, troverò Clara e le chiederò di insegnarmi come farlo perfettamente. D'accordo?”

No, non lo era. Ma che altra scelta aveva? Derek aveva una routine molto specifica e questo compromesso l'aveva già fatto ritardare di due minuti. Sospirò frustrato. “Va bene, come vuoi. Caffè lungo, molto caldo, con due pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola, senza panna, solo una spruzzata di latte scremato, senza caramello e – _Dio_ – nessun disegnino a forma di cuore sulla schiuma, _per favore_ ”.

Il ragazzo – _Stiles_ – si prese un secondo, la sua espressione e il modo in cui le sue labbra si stavano muovendo mostrò a Derek che stava cercando di ricordarsi tutte le parti dell'ordine. Derek gemette interiormente. 'Probabilmente dimenticherà qualcosa. Avrebbe dovuto scrivere quello che stavo dicendo. Dannazione. Clara avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa prima di andarsene. Allora io non sarei bloccato con questo ragazzo. E _Stiles_? Chi chiama suo figlio _Stiles_?'

Derek guardò il ragazzo muoversi dietro il bancone. 'Cosa sta _facendo_? Clara non fa il caffè così stretto. Argh! Ho detto _due_ pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola! Quelle erano chiaramente due _e mezzo_! È latte scremato? È meglio che sia latte scremato. Gesù... _ora_ cosa sta facendo?'

Stiles si girò, il caffè ordinato in mano. “Ecco qui”. Sorrise.

Derek guardò in basso e immediatamente si accigliò. “Pensavo di aver detto nessuno disegnino sulla schiuma”.

“Ah, ah” Stiles sorrise, agitando il dito. “Hai detto nessuno disegno di un _cuore_. Questo, buon Signore, è un _fiore_ ”.

Derek lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Carino” disse sarcasticamente prima di prendere un bastoncino e girarlo nel caffè per far sparire il fiore.

Il ragazzo non sembrò scoraggiato dall'azione. Ridacchiò appena prima di guardare Derek in attesa. Fu allora che Derek realizzò che stava probabilmente aspettando il suo giudizio. Ma dal momento che Derek era già irritato, prese il suo caffè e si sedette al suo solito posto nell'angolo lontano. Era la sua routine arrivare presto alle sei del mattino, ordinare il suo caffè, e passare la prossima ora studiando per qualsiasi lezione avesse quel giorno. Era conveniente, davvero, considerando che quel particolare bar non aveva clienti fino a più tardi, quando un _normale_ studente si svegliava. Quello permetteva a Derek la pace di cui aveva bisogno per studiare. Tirò fuori il suo portatile, pronto a iniziare da dove si era interrotto la sera prima. Si allungò verso la bevanda con un sospiro. 'Okay... pronto per essere deluso'.

Derek prese un sorso. Poi prese un altro sorso. Poi guardò la tazza tra le mani prima di prendere un grande sorso della miscela. Derek si leccò le labbra 'Questo è sorprendentemente _buono_. Posso davvero gustare il caffè, nonostante lo sciroppo e il latte'. Lanciò un'occhiata verso il ragazzo dietro la cassa, che stava ovviamente facendo finta di essere occupato mentre guardava con la coda dell'occhio. Derek sbuffò, decidendo di ignorarlo e di continuare con il lavoro.

Mezz'ora dopo l'uomo dai capelli scuri era completamente assorto nella lettura, quando un piccolo piatto invase il suo spazio. Disturbato nella sua concentrazione, Derek alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il ragazzo che gli sorrideva.

“Visto che sembrava piacerti il caffè, pensavo che sarebbe andato bene con questo muffin. Offro io”.

Derek guardò prima il dolce e poi il ragazzo. “Di solito non mangio i muffin al mattino”.

“Allora è un buon momento per rompere la tradizione” sorrise. “Fai un'eccezione, solo per questa volta. L'ho fatto io” disse orgogliosamente. “A dire il vero, ero abbastanza entusiasta quando ho scoperto che il turno mattutino era disponibile, perché ho sempre voluto provare a cucinare. Quindi” guardò il muffin prima di ritornare a Derek, “yaaay”. Prese il piatto, inclinandolo come se volesse far ballare il muffin.

Derek fissò incredulo il ragazzo. “Stai insinuando che io sono la tua cavia?”

“Beh, tecnicamente no. Ho cucinato per mio papà e Scott, ma mai qui. Quindi credo che sia un sì _e_ un no?” si strinse nelle spalle, continuando a sorridere.

Derek roteò gli occhi prima di ritornare alla sua lettura. Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere il ragazzo accigliarsi prima di poggiare il piatto di fronte a lui un'altra volta. Si allontanò, sparendo nel retro. Derek guardò il muffin di fronte a lui. Sembrava essere cosparso di cannella con streusel1 sulla parte superiore. Il profumo si diffondeva attraverso l'aria, mostrando la sua freschezza. Derek sospirò. Trascinò il piatto di fronte a lui e prese un pezzo della superficie per metterlo in bocca.

'Oh... Dio...' i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Prese un altro pezzo, perché sicuramente il secondo morso non poteva essere buono come il primo. Ma si sbagliava. Pateticamente si sbagliava. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il dolce. Allungò la mano per l'ultimo sorso di caffè, gemendo quando lo finì così in fretta, ma soddisfatto di come si mischiò alla perfezione con il muffin in bocca. Era come una sinfonia di bontà avvolto tutto in uno. Era davvero vicino a gemere da _quanto_ fosse buono.

Nel sentire il ritorno del ragazzo dal retro, Derek spinse rapidamente il piatto da parte, e finse di essere attento al portatile. Provò a continuare la lettura, ma con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere il ragazzo guardare verso di lui. E vide il modo in cui il ragazzo si illuminò nel vedere metà muffin mangiato. E il sorriso compiaciuto prima che il ragazzo continuasse con il suo lavoro.

Un'altra mezz'ora dopo, Derek sistemò le sue cose, pronto ad andare alla lezione mattutina. Portò la tazza e il piatto vuoti davanti al ragazzo impaziente dietro la cassa.

“Vedo che ti è piaciuto il muffin” sorrise.

“Avevo fame” mentì Derek, ma il ragazzo sembrò accorgersene. Tirò fuori il portafoglio, prendendo una banconota da dieci.

“Whoa, whoa” disse, le mani in alto per fermarlo. “Te l'ho detto, è gratis”.

Beh, questo non sembrava giusto a Derek, specialmente se doveva astenersi dal leccare sia il piatto che la tazza fino a quando non fossero stati puliti. Si accigliò. “Va bene così”. Lasciò la banconota da dieci sul bancone e cominciò ad allontanarsi.

“Aspetta!” il ragazzo lo richiamò. “Questo è comunque troppo!”

“Mancia”. Derek replicò senza sbilanciarsi, non preoccupandosi di fermarsi. Sentì mescolare dietro di lui e il fruscio di un sacchetto di carta.

“Almeno prendi altri dolci per te!”

A questo Derek si fermò con l'acquolina in bocca per l'anticipazione. “Dannazione...” mormorò. Si morse il labbro, lottando contro se stesso per girarsi. Fu una battaglia persa. Derek si guardò alle spalle. Il ragazzo era ancora dietro il bancone, una borsa di carta in mano tesa in direzione di Derek. Brontolando tra sé, e assicurandosi in particolar modo che non ci fosse contatto visivo, Derek strappò la borsa dalle mani del ragazzo prima di scappare dalla porta. Non si preoccupò neanche di girarsi quando sentì il ragazzo dirgli “Buona giornata!”

Fu solo dopo il suo corso di storia che Derek finalmente aprì la borsa, arrendendosi al profumo che emanava. Non era un muffin, ma uno scone2 con mandorle e poche gocce di glassa in cima. Fu un bene che fosse seduto in fondo all'aula, perché il lamento emesso dopo il primo morso avrebbe attirato molte più attenzioni indesiderate di quante ne stesse già ricevendo. Dopo un paio di sguardi straniti, Derek mise via la borsa, decidendo che fosse probabilmente meglio mangiarlo in privato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Sapete, questa potrebbe essere una One-Shot. Ma non lo sarà. Yay. Ho letto un paio di fic Meccanico!Derek (che erano FANTASTICHE tra l'altro) e mi sono chiesta cosa sarebbe successo se fosse Stiles a servire Derek (ahah omg, pensiero legittimo XD La mia mente è perversa anche quando non lo è). Et voila! Oh, e scusate il ridicolo gioco di parole nel titolo, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente. Forse qualcosa che Stiles potrebbe dire.
> 
>  **Note Traduttrice:** È strano firmarsi così per la prima volta. Ho trovato questa storia per caso – ovvero quando cercavo fanfiction su Teen Wolf più lunghe possibili per non pensare allo studio. È stato amore a prima vista e mai un capitolo mi ha deluso.
> 
> Spero che il primo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito abbastanza da continuare!
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1Streusel: Granelli fatti di zucchero, burro e farina.  
> 2Scone: Prodotti alimentari da forno di origine scozzesi. Sono simili per lievitazione alla pasta brioche, ma meno dolci – possono essere anche salati.


	2. Reprise

Derek non era entusiasta di andare al bar quella mattina, per niente. Non si svegliò presto, chiedendosi che tipo di bontà stessero per essere cucinate e certamente non stava pensando alle delizie che il suo caffè prometteva mentre si insaponava i capelli. E perché Derek non stava facendo niente di tutto questo, allora era completamente e interamente improbabile che lui – un uomo che poteva praticamente organizzare la sua pausa bagno al secondo – si presentasse al bar un intero minuto prima.

Solo che l'aveva fatto.

Derek si accigliò guardando il suo orologio. Aveva bisogno di aggiustarlo. Si accigliò all'orologio del suo cellulare. Probabilmente anche quello era in anticipo.

“Buongiorno” disse la voce allegra mentre entrava dalla porta. Derek alzò lo sguardo, Stiles gli sorrideva gioviale. “Lo stesso di ieri?” chiese come Derek si avvicinò alla cassa. Fece un cenno brusco del capo. “Vuoi che chiami Clara? Ieri non mi hai esattamente det-”

“Non sarà necessario”. Ignorò il modo in cui il ragazzo praticamente si gonfiò.

“Va bene. Caffè lungo, molto caldo, con due pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola, una spruzzata di latte scremato e nessun disegnino a forma di cuore sulla schiuma”.

“E nemmeno fiori” aggiunse Derek, un po' sorpreso che riuscisse a ricordare l'ordine. Clara ci aveva messo poco più di una settimana per ricordarlo senza una penna in mano.

Stiles ridacchiò e annuì. “Giusto. Nemmeno fiori”. Si voltò per iniziare l'ordine.

“E um...”

“Hm?” Stiles alzò le sopracciglia interrogativamente come si rigirò.

Derek non disse altro. Lanciò solo un'occhiata verso la vetrina vuota. “Niente. Non importa”. Si aggiustò la cinghia della borsa prima di dirigersi verso il suo solito posto, senza preoccuparsi di guardare il barista per eventuali errori come normalmente faceva, anche con Clara. Mise da parte la bolla di delusione che sentiva nella gola per la mancanza di dolci. 'Probabilmente oggi non sarebbero stati buoni comunque', cercò di convincersi.

Alzò lo sguardo quando una tazza venne posata gentilmente sul tavolo. “Divertiti” sorrise Stiles dolcemente, tornando indietro e sparendo in cucina.

Derek guardò il caffè, prudentemente. 'Non sarà buono anche oggi. Ieri era sorprendentemente buono. Oggi sarà solo... buono'. Portò la tazza in avanti, trasalendo come lo vide. Invece di un cuore _o_ un fiore, c'era il disegno di un sole sulla schiuma. Suo malgrado, scoprì gli angoli delle sue labbra alzarsi. Mise da parte anche quello, prima di prendere un sorso del caffè.

Aveva sbagliato di nuovo. Non era solo _buono_. Era come se il ragazzo avesse studiato le papille gustative di Derek per creare la perfetta combinazione di caffè/nocciola/latte. Dovette posare la tazza, calmandosi per non bere la bevanda calda in un colpo solo. Inoltre aveva qualche lettura da fare.

Circa dieci minuti dopo dall'inizio della sua lettura, un altro piatto fu posato di fronte a lui.

Stiles gli sorrise timidamente. “Speravo di finire prima che tu te ne andassi” disse, strofinandosi il retro della testa. “E so che ieri hai detto di non essere un uomo da muffin” ridacchiò alla sua battuta, “Quindi, ecco invece uno strudel. È di mela”.

Derek abbassò lo sguardo sul dolce, combattendo il desiderio di avventarcisi. Invece, tornò al suo portatile e finse di leggere.

Con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere il ragazzo poggiarsi goffamente da un piede all'altro. “Bene... okay allora. Vado a... sì”. Stiles trascinò i piedi ritornando in cucina.

Una volta fuori dalla sua vista, Derek si mise a sedere con entusiasmo, raggiungendo il dolce. Dopo un solo morso chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. Era come un orgasmo per la bocca. Era friabile e soffice, e il ripieno di mele era dolce ma non stucchevole. Derek lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo, seppellendola nel braccio per soffocare l'inevitabile gemito. Seriamente... cosa stava succedendo con questi dolci? Come facevano a renderlo così caldo all'interno con un solo boccone? Leccandosi le labbra, prese un altro morso. Cancella tutto. Come facevano a renderlo così caldo all'interno con _ogni_ boccone?

Quando Stiles tornò con un vassoio di strudel appena sfornati, Derek ritornò nella posizione iniziale, posando di nuovo il dolce sul piatto. Il movimento non passò inosservato, anche se Derek finse di essere stato impegnato nella sua lettura per tutto il tempo. Stiles posò il vassoio nella vetrina prima di avvicinarsi.

“Ah, allora l'hai assaggiato” sorrise, scrutando i due morsi mancanti. “Com'era?”

Derek si strinse nella spalle. “Tutto a posto”.

Stiles strinse gli occhi, studiando l'uomo davanti a lui. “Okay...” disse lentamente, girandosi e andando in cucina ancora una volta.

Derek lo guardò allontanarsi con la coda dell'occhio. Una volta che la porta si chiuse dietro di lui, afferrò lo strudel ancora una volta, prendendo un altro morso deliziosamente appagante.

“Ah ah!” Stiles saltò fuori, indicando l'unico cliente nel locale. “Ti _piace_!”

Derek sembrò congelarsi sul posto, come un bambino sorpreso con le mani nella marmellata. Teneva ancora lo strudel, mentre un enorme morso di quello gli gonfiava la guancia.

“Ammettilo! Pensi che sia delizioso, non è vero?” disse Stiles con un sorriso compiaciuto che illuminava il suo volto.

“Avevo fame” disse semplicemente Derek con la bocca piena.

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi alla menzogna. Era la stessa cosa che Derek aveva detto ieri e lui maledì la sua mancanza di creatività. Si maledì anche per essersi fatto sorprendere con un altro morso, proprio davanti al ragazzo.

Stiles lo guardò, divertito dalla contraddizione fornita da Derek. “Okay, allora. Se hai ancora _fame_ più tardi” lo schernì, facendo delle virgolette con le dita alla parola 'fame', “allora ho alcune piccole crostate al limone che cuociono nel forno”.

Derek restò quasi senza fiato. Quasi. Amava il limone.

“Posso confezionartene alcune da portare via” offrì.

Non volendo sembrare troppo ansioso alla prospettiva di più dolci, Derek si strinse nelle spalle, posando il resto dello strudel sul piatto e ritornando al portatile. “Sì, certo, come vuoi”.

Sentì una risatina prima di vedere il ragazzo sparire di nuovo. Derek raggiunse lo strudel ancora una volta.

“A proposito-” disse Stiles, sporgendo la testa fuori dalla porta. Sorrise, vedendo il dolce di nuovo nella mano di Derek. “Non ti _ucciderebbe_ ammettere che ti piace la mia cucina. Passeremo le nostre mattine insieme nel modo migliore se solo lo ammettessi”. Derek non rispose. Certo che no. Era troppo occupato a mangiare. Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Basta dirlo”. E con questo, scomparve di nuovo in cucina.

Derek sospirò, masticando l'ultimo pezzo dello strudel prima di accompagnarlo con il caffè. 'Lui non lo sa... _potrebbe_ uccidermi. Potrebbero essere delle parole magiche che porterebbero un cane rabbioso a mordermi il sedere. Perché questo è probabile'. Derek sbuffò prima di ritornare ai suoi studi.

Si avvicinò alla cassa solo quando era tempo per lui di andare a lezione. Prese il portafoglio mentre guardava la vetrina. Derek si accigliò. Non c'erano crostate al limone.

“Ah” Stiles sorrise. “Vado a prendertele”. Prese la tazza e il piatto da Derek, mettendoli da parte per dopo. Schiacciò alcuni tasti dalla cassa. “Oh sì. Vuoi quelle crostate o no? Stanno raffreddando nel retro, ma dovrebbero essere pronte”.

Derek le voleva? Derek le _voleva_? Diavolo sì che le voleva! Ma non aveva intenzione di dirlo al ragazzo. Si strinse ancora nelle spalle. “Come vuoi”.

Stiles imitò il gesto. “Okay allora. Cinque e venticinque”.

Derek guardò il ragazzo. Non capiva il codice di Derek? 'Come vuoi' significava 'Vai a confezionare quelle cose buone e sii veloce, perché ho lezione tra pochi minuti!' si accigliò.

“C'è qualcos'altro?” domandò Stiles, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

“No. _Come vuoi_ ” disse ancora Derek.

“Okay, allora” ripeté lentamente Stiles. “Cinque. E venti. Cinque”.

Derek quasi ringhiò alla petulanza del ragazzo. “Va bene, va bene. Prenderò la scatola, okay?”

Stiles sorrise. “Sei o dodici?”

“... Dodici”. Non capì come il sorriso del ragazzo potesse diventare più grande, ma successe.

“Va bene” disse, tamburellando la cassa ancora una volta. “Dieci e venticinque”.

Derek aprì il portafoglio. 'Dannazione... Mi sono dimenticato di fermarmi al bancomat l'altra sera' sospirò, gettando la sua carta di credito sul bancone.

Stiles prese la carta, guardando il nome. “D... Hale. Per cosa sta la D?” chiese, strisciando la carta e restituendola.

Derek non rispose. Compose solo il suo codice pin prima di guardare il ragazzo in attesa.

“È David? Daniel?”

Derek espirò dal naso. “Se non ti dispiace, ho una lezione a cui andare”.

“Okay, okay”. Si diresse in cucina, uscendo un minuto dopo con una scatola in mano. “Ecco qui... Dylan? Desmond?”

Alzò un sopracciglio, prendendo la scatola in mano. “Davvero? Desmond?”

“Delilah?” al cipiglio che stava ricevendo, Stiles si limitò a ridere. “Beh, non lo so!”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di dirigersi verso la porta.

“Buona giornata, Damien! Donald? Darius?”

Derek non poté farne a meno. Ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa mentre usciva dalla porta. Quel ragazzo era qualcosa.

E più tardi, quando Derek si trovò a fissare la scatola _usata_ per essere piena di piccole crostate e il nome 'Dennis?' scarabocchiato sul fondo, sentì un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra. Sì. Quel ragazzo era _sicuramente_ qualcosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Ho troppi sentimenti per lo Sterek. E dopo realizzo che uno non può mai averne abbastanza. E allora scrivo ancora un po'.


	3. Detour

I giorni successivi furono più o meno gli stessi. Ogni mattina prima delle lezioni da lunedì al venerdì, Derek sarebbe andato al bar per prendere un caffè grande e qualsiasi dolce Stiles avrebbe preparato, più un qualcosina da portare via. Da qualche parte lungo lo sviluppo di questa routine, Stiles aveva osato rendersi più a suo agio con Derek. Qualche volta, a metà della sua sessione di studio, Derek avrebbe alzato lo sguardo e visto Stiles seduto con lui. Qualche volta il ragazzo giocava con il suo cellulare, altre volte restava con le braccia sul tavolo a fare da cuscino per la testa. Derek non diceva niente, specialmente perché non era come se il ragazzo lo stesse disturbando. Era solo... lì.

Finché un giorno...

“Allora, cosa stai studiando?”

Derek portò la sua attenzione dal suo portatile al ragazzo di fronte a lui, il caffè a metà strada dalle labbra. Il disegno sulla schiuma di oggi era capitato essere uno squalo. Era così immerso nella sua lettura, che aveva momentaneamente dimenticato che qualcuno era lì. “Storia”.

“Bello” disse Stils, alzando la testa. “Qualcosa in particolare?”

“Tattiche di guerra”.

Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia, interessato. “Non sapevo ci fosse un corso in tattiche di guerra”.

“Non c'è”.

Stiles si appoggiò al tavolo, con la testa su una mano. “Signor Hale, non puoi dire più di due parole alla volta?”

Derek lo derise. “No”.

“Scommetto che se ti cucinassi qualche dolce al limone, potresti dire qualcosa di più”.

“Ne dubito” sbuffò, nonostante l'acquolina in bocca a quell'idea. Brevemente si chiese quando questo ragazzo avesse capito la sua passione per il limone.

“E Signor Hale, quando hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo nome?” mise il broncio comicamente. “Ci vediamo ogni giorno da quasi due settimane e ancora non mi hai detto il tuo nome”.

Derek roteò gli occhi e tornò a concentrarsi al suo portatile.

“È Dartagnan? Desiree? Dilandau?”

“Non sono un moschettiere, né una donna di una linea erotica. E che diavolo è un Dilandau?”

Stiles sorrise. “Non guardi gli anime, vero?”

Non si degnò di rispondergli.

Stiles sospirò profondamente. “Signor Hale, mi divertono molto le nostre conversazioni profonde e significative”.

“Stiles”.

“Sì?”

“Stai zitto”.

/\/\/\

“Ehi, Daigo?”

Derek sbuffò al nome. “Cosa?”

“Pensi che io sia attraente?”

Derek non si degnò di rispondere nemmeno a quella domanda.

/\/\/\

Quindi, okay. Chiamatelo pazzo, ma stranamente Derek si stava abituando a Stiles. Il ragazzo faceva _il_ miglior caffè del mondo e aveva sempre un dolce appena sfornato quando Derek arrivava alle 05.58. Nota a parte, aveva cercato di aggiustare il suo orologio, ma il ragazzo delle riparazioni gli aveva assicurato che non c'era niente di rotto. Derek seriamente dubitava delle credenziali di quel tizio. Comunque.

In un primo momento aveva trovato il ragazzo un po' fastidioso. O forse molto fastidioso. Stiles era un chiacchierone che sembrava perfettamente contento di continuare la conversazione anche quando Derek rifiutava così palesemente di ascoltare tutto quello che stava dicendo. Gli urtava un po' i nervi, specialmente quando _cercava_ davvero di studiare. Ma in qualche modo, in quei giorni, Derek si trovava distratto dai suoi studi e _ascoltava_ Stiles. All'inizio erano state qualche frasi qua e là, di solito le uniche che lo interessavano.

“Ho visto questa cosa su PBS1 qualche anno fa, a riguardo della vita su una nave della Marina e ho pensato che sarebbe stato abbastanza impressionante essere su una nave del genere”.

Anche Derek l'aveva visto.

“Volevo provare a cucinare qualche brownies alla menta, ma ho pensato che dovrò aspettare fino a quando potrò trovare della menta fresca, invece di usare gli aromi artificiali”.

Derek pensò che i brownies alla menta sembravano deliziosi.

“Vuoi almeno dirmi se ho già detto il tuo nome? Perché seriamente, sono a corto di idee, Dagmar”.

Derek dovette soffocare una risata per quello.

Alla fine si era arrivati al punto in cui l'ora riservata allo studio si era ridotta a soli trenta minuti. Stiles si sarebbe unito a lui dopo che aveva finito di cucinare e una volta lì, Derek si trovava ad ascoltare ancora e ancora al punto di _partecipare_ alla conversazione – e questo era strano.

“Non so cos'è questo programma, ma ogni volta che lo trasmettono, mi trovo bloccato a guardare una maratona di Storage Wars2”.

“È un bel programma”.

“Non riesco a decidermi tra fare biscotti con scaglie di cioccolato o muffin con doppio strato al cioccolato per domani”.

“Falli entrambi”.

“Seriamente? Nemmeno un suggerimento, Django?”

“Django?”

“La D è muta”.

Alla fine del mese, Derek smise decisamente di tirare fuori il suo portatile.

/\/\/\

Derek non poteva davvero dire quello che stava facendo in quella parte della scuola. Passeggiare lì tra le aule in realtà gli prendeva più tempo della sua solita routine. Ma aveva scoperto che anche con quel percorso più lungo, aveva ancora un sacco di tempo per andare alla prossima lezione. Così si era convinto che percorrere la strada più lunga sarebbe stata in definitiva un bene per lui, perché significava camminare di più che a sua volta voleva dire uno stile di vita più sano. E con questo in mente, Derek si trovò a passeggiare nell'edificio di scienze per dirigersi alla sua prossima lezione, che solo casualmente era dall'altra parte del campus.

“Signor Hale?”

Oh sì. Stiles aveva menzionato qualcosa riguardo l'essere uno studente di scienze. Aveva anche menzionato qualcosa sull'avere una lezione di Chimica in quel momento. Che coincidenza.

“Ehi, Signor Hale” sorrise Stiles, correndo verso Derek. “Che ci fai qui?”

“Io _vengo_ qui”.

Il ragazzo rise. “Volevo dire, non ti ho mai visto passare da questa parte prima”.

“Ho scoperto che in questo modo è più veloce”.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire, ignaro della bugia sfacciata di Derek. “Allora, cosa hai in questo momento?”

“Mitologia”.

“Bene! Io ho letteratura. È nello stesso edificio”.

Derek non ci aveva pensato. No, davvero. Non l'aveva fatto... eccetto che l'aveva fatto.

“Allora, hai finito i biscotti di prima?”

“No” disse Derek, tirando fuori la scatola dalla sua borsa per sgranocchiarne uno ora che lui li aveva menzionati.

“Dolce!” sorrise Stiles, prendendo la scatola e tirandone fuori uno per sé. “Non sono riuscito ancora a mangiare e sono _affamato_ ”.

Derek si accigliò. “È mio”.

Il ragazzo rise di nuovo. “Non preoccuparti, Dimitri. Ti preparerò qualcosa di _veramente_ buono domani”.

Alzò un sopracciglio a quello. “Limone?”

“L'hai detto” annuì in affermazione.

Anche se il suo volto era perfettamente addestrato a non mostrare nessuna espressione, Derek stava festeggiando dentro di sé.

/\/\/\

Tutto sembrava andare liscio per Derek. Stava andando bene alle sue lezioni e stava iniziando le mattinate nel modo giusto con un po' di buon caffè, un po' di buon cibo, e un po' di buona compagnia. Comparve nel bar, desideroso di iniziare la giornata.

“Buongiorno, _Signore_. Cosa posso fare per lei oggi?”

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia in confusione. “Sai qual è il mio ordine”.

“Le assicuro, _Signore_ , non lo so”.

Si accigliò. Stiles era sorridente come al solito, ma qualcosa sembrava un po' diverso. Non sembrava esserci un sorriso nei suoi occhi. “Ti senti bene?”

“Sto passando una _bella_ mattinata. Ora, il suo ordine, _Signore_?”

Derek sospirò. Bene. “Caffè lungo, molto caldo, due pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola, una spruzzata di latte scremato”.

“Questo è tutto?”

“Stiles, sai che questo non-” Derek sbuffò. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Non so di cosa sta parlando. Sto solo cercando di prendere il suo ordine, _Signore_ ”.

“Cos'è questo 'Signore'?”

“Come suo barista, è il mio lavoro accoglierla in una maniera come questa” disse Stiles meccanicamente. “Preferisce che la chiami in un altro modo?”

Derek espirò. Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo con Stiles, lui non voleva averci a che fare. “Come vuoi. Il caffè e un dolce”.

“Arriva subito, Signore”.

Derek si accigliò mentre guardava il ragazzo lavorare. Stiles si comportava sicuramente in modo strano. Si avvicinò al suo solito posto, aspettando che il ragazzo si unisse a lui. Una volta che finì, Stiles posò il caffè sul tavolo e una torta Danese di fronte a Derek. Ma, invece di sedersi di fronte a lui, Stiles si allontanò, sparendo nel retro. Derek era confuso. Avvicinò il caffè. Era ancora più sorpreso nel vedere che la schiuma era solo schiuma normale. Non c'era nessun disegno impertinente che lo fissava. Derek lo confermò. C'era _sicuramente_ qualcosa di sbagliato.

Derek trascorse la mattinata da solo, il locale più silenzioso che mai, nonostante i casuali _rumori_ provenienti dal retro. Quando era tempo per lui di andare, Derek si fermò alla cassa, aspettando che Stiles uscisse. Pochi istanti dopo, lui uscì, un sorriso normale sul volto.

“Salve, Signore. È pronto ad andare?”

Derek ne aveva abbastanza di questo. “Stiles, cosa c'è che non va?”

“Non so di cosa sta parlando, Signore”.

“Stiles, andiamo. Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Non sta 'succedendo' niente, Signore. Sono solo il suo barista, dopo tutto. Non è come se fossimo amici o qualcosa del genere”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quello gli sembrava familiare.

“Voglio dire, sono solo questo fastidioso chiacchierone senza alcun limite. Parlo di tutto quello che voglio quando voglio. Perché, infatti, probabilmente faccio salire i nervi alla gente con il mio incessante sproloquio”.

Derek si acciglio. 'Merda'.

“Quindi, _Signore_ ” disse Stiles, un sorriso falso sul suo viso. “È pronto ad andare via?”

“Stiles-”

Schiacciò qualche tasto della cassa. “Cinque e venticinque, Signore”.

“Stiles-”

“Il suo totale è cinque e venticinque, _Signore_ ”.

Derek si stava incazzando. Stiles non gli dava nemmeno la possibilità di spiegare. 'Bene, se vuole comportarsi in questo modo, così sia'. Derek tirò fuori il suo portafoglio e gli porse dieci dollari.

Il sorriso ritornò sul volto di Stiles. “Grazie, Signore” disse, aprendo la cassa e dando il resto a Derek. “Buona giornata”.

Derek si accigliò appena. Tirò la cinghia della borsa sulla spalla prima di correre fuori dalla porta.

In una parola, l'umore di Derek era scontroso. Non prestava nemmeno attenzione in aula. Era furioso con tutti, seccato verso le persone che _lui_ incontrava. E niente di tutto quello che era successo era colpa sua.

Va bene, in realtà lo era.

Ieri, lui e Stiles si erano diretti verso l'edificio di Inglese, come erano soliti fare dopo la prima volta. Stiles aveva lasciato Derek all'aula, girando poi l'angolo per raggiungere la sua. Era stato allora che Erica Reyes comparse, un sorriso sul volto.

Ora, Erica e Derek non erano in realtà amici. Erano solo compagni di corso. Ma a quanto pareva, per la ragazza quella era una ragione sufficiente per avvicinarsi a Derek appena fuori dall'aula con una domanda in mente.

“Chi è il tuo amico?”

Derek aveva aggrottato la fronte. “Cosa ti importa?”

Lei si era stretta nelle spalle. “È carino”.

Derek l'aveva guardata in cagnesco. Non gli piaceva quella ragazza. E non voleva che le piacesse Stiles. “Non è mio amico. È solo il mio barista. È un fastidioso chiacchierone senza alcun limite. Parla di tutto quello che vuole quando vuole. Probabilmente ti farà salire i nervi con il suo incessante sproloquio”.

Erica aveva alzato gli occhi a quelle parole prima di prendere il suo solito posto. Derek aveva sorriso. Aveva funzionato. Sfortunatamente, quello che non aveva messo in conto, era che Stiles aveva ascoltato tutto.

'Ma io non _intendevo_ quello!' Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. 'Non mi ha nemmeno dato la possibilità di spiegare!'

Più tardi, quel giorno, Derek aspettava che Stiles uscisse dall'edificio di scienze cosicché potessero camminare insieme, avvilendosi quando il ragazzo passò oltre, non riconoscendo nemmeno la sua esistenza. Derek andò a lezione da solo.

'Sai una cosa? Bene. Non avevo bisogno di lui prima. _Non_ ho bisogno di lui adesso. Se questo è come vuole comportarsi, allora _bene_. Forse ora posso ritornare a studiare in mattina come facevo prima'.

Così, il giorno dopo, quando Stiles gli diede quel sorriso falso, Derek decise di ignorarlo. Diede al ragazzo il suo ordine e si sedette, tirando fuori il suo portatile. Non alzò lo sguardo nemmeno quando Stiles portò il suo caffè. Tuttavia, non gradì la mancanza di dolci. Ma andava bene. Se così doveva essere, allora niente dolci.

Questa nuova routine continuò per il resto della settimana. E per quanto Derek lo negasse, in realtà iniziava a sentire la mancanza della compagnia di Stiles. Le sue mattinate erano solitarie. Stiles aveva persino cominciato a fischiettare dopo che prendeva il suo ordine. Dopo che il ragazzo spariva, Derek studiava con calma e se ne andava al momento giusto, nemmeno per un secondo avrebbe guardato il ragazzo di solito vivace. Dopo un fine settimana di tentativi falliti di studio e di pura depressione, Derek stava raggiungendo il suo punto di rottura.

Lunedì, Stiles era probabilmente ancora più testardo che mai. Nemmeno guardava Derek negli occhi. Non appena Derek varcò la porta, Stiles iniziò a fare il caffè, porgendolo una volta finito. Poi rimase lì in attesa, non dicendo niente finché Derek non comprese che stava aspettando i suoi soldi. Derek li consegnò e senza nemmeno un sussurrato ' _Signore'_ , Stiles gli porse il resto e si rese occupato nel retro.

Derek guardò il caffè in mano, fissando la semplice schiuma che si muoveva in alto. Lo sorseggiò. E naturalmente era ancora perfetto come sempre. Derek sospirò, un dolore sordo al petto. Posò la tazza e si allontanò.

/\/\/\

Derek era determinato. Aveva un obiettivo in mente e quando questo succedeva, era determinato a raggiungerlo. Stava andando a _farsi_ ascoltare da Stiles e quindi stava riportando il ragazzo nelle sue grazie. Un piano si era formulato nella sua mente durante la sua lezione mattutina e stava andando fino in fondo. Per questo motivo era attualmente fuori dall'edificio di scienze, aspettando che Stiles uscisse.

Vedendo la familiare testa rasata in mezzo alla folla, Derek si diresse rapidamente verso di lui, prendendolo in braccio e posandoselo sulla spalla come un uomo delle caverne.

“Accidenti! Che diavolo?! Cosa stai facendo?!” urlò Stiles, provando a liberarsi dalla presa di Derek.

Certo, non era esattamente un _grande_ piano, ma Derek doveva andare fino in fondo. Aveva bisogno di chiarire le cose e se Stiles non aveva intenzione di ascoltarlo, beh, Derek l'avrebbe portato al punto in cui lui si sarebbe _fatto_ ascoltare. Tenne il ragazzo, trascinandolo all'edificio di Inglese, non curandosi degli strani sguardi che riceveva lungo la strada.

“Dannazione, mettimi giù! Seriamente gente? State lì a guardare mentre questo delinquente mi rapisce? _Sul serio_ , non è giusto!”

Derek portò Stiles nella sua aula, finalmente posando il ragazzo di fronte a Erica.

“Quale diavolo è il tuo problema, psicopatico? Me ne vado!” ma prima che Stiles potesse farlo, Derek gli afferrò il polso, tenendolo saldamente in modo che non potesse scappare. “Lasciami _andare_!” ringhiò, cercando di tirare il polso dalla presa salda di Derek.

Derek lo tenne forte, girandosi verso la compagna di corso. “Questo è Stiles. Sì, è il mio barista. Sì, parla incessantemente e sì, _può_ diventare fastidioso a volte. Ma sì, _è_ mio amico e mi manca il suo stupido chiacchiericcio e mi mancano i suoi stupidi disegni sulla schiuma e mi manca la sua stupida faccia. Quindi ecco” concluse, lasciandogli il polso. “Abbiate una vita felice insieme”. Derek sbuffò, guardando la ragazza dagli occhi spalancati.

Proprio in quel momento, Derek avvistò un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Un altro ragazzo si stava dirigendo verso di loro. Poggiò un braccio sulle spalle di Erica, fissando Derek. “E _con_ chi si suppone abbia una vita felice?”

Derek riconobbe il ragazzo dalla pelle scura come Boyd. Guardò i due, mentre Erica cercava di soffocare una risatina.

Un improvviso scoppio di risa venne da dietro di lui. Derek si accigliò, espirando profondamente prima di girarsi. Stiles era piegato in due, appoggiato su uno dei banchi, ridendo rumorosamente. Guardò di nuovo la coppia di fronte a lui.

Erica si strinse nelle spalle, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra mentre teneva la mano del suo ragazzo appoggiata alla sua spalla. “Ho solo detto che era carino”.

Senza dire una parola, Derek si ricompose, sistemando la cinghia della sua borsa prima di lasciare immediatamente l'aula. Poteva ancora sentire la risata di Stiles come lasciò l'edificio.

/\/\/\

Derek non voleva alzarsi dal letto oggi. Francamente, dopo la sua azione, non voleva alzarsi dal letto mai più. Ma poi realizzò che non aveva tempo per essere imbarazzato e si preparò per la giornata.

Entrò nel bar – aveva resistito alla tentazione di non entrarci mai più – per vedere Stiles sorridergli. Sorridergli _davvero_.

“Buongiorno, Signor Hale” salutò Stiles. “Cosa posso fare per oggi, amico mio?”

Derek chiuse gli occhi, odiandosi per aver organizzato un così stupido piano. L'aveva fatto? _Davvero_? Non si preoccupò di rispondere a Stiles. Si incamminò verso il suo tavolo, tirando fuori il suo portatile per morire di vergogna mentre si nascondeva dietro lo schermo.

Dopo qualche minuto, Stiles gli posò di fronte il caffè con un caldo muffin ai mirtilli prima di sparire nel retro. Derek prese il suo caffè. Sospirò, rilasciando il respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere. Suo malgrado, un sorriso gli abbellì le labbra. Fissò la schiuma nella tazza, l'immagine di un piccolo lupo ricambiava il suo sguardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Derek potrebbe essere fuori di testa... penso sia questo quello che succede se non ottiene il suo caffè. O Stiles. Sapete. Stessa cosa.
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1PBS: acronimo di Public Broadcasting Service, è un network televisivo statunitense. La sua programmazione è basata su documentari.  
> 2Storage Wars: è un programma statunitense in onda dal 2010 ed è il più visto sul canale A&E. I protagonisti sono dei venditori professionali, che acquistano i prodotti presenti nei depositi in California. Qui, infatti, dopo tre mesi in cui l'affitto non viene pagato, i contenuti del deposito vengono venduti. I protagonisti hanno un tempo di cinque minuti per ispezionarlo e fare un profitto sulla merce.


	4. Hung Up

Laura Hale non era felice. E questo significava che Derek doveva ascoltare sua sorella brontolare nelle primissime ore del mattino. Aveva cercato invano di agganciare il cellulare, ma Laura era l'unica persona con cui non poteva farlo. Lei e loro zio erano tutto ciò che aveva e nonostante si stesse quasi per addormentare, si forzò di rimanere sveglio per l'amore di sua sorella.

Laura era il co-presidente del Gruppo Hale, un'azienda famigliare che dirigeva con loro zio Peter, e questa era solo una cosa tra le tante altre cose che lei stava sottolineando e che Derek non aveva davvero compreso, perché stava considerando quanto terribile fosse con quella roba aziendale. Ma la lasciò continuare, doveva essere un buon fratello e sostenerla, sapendo che Laura aveva davvero bisogno di sfogarsi prima che esplodesse su qualche povero assistente o segretaria che stavano facendo solo il loro lavoro.

Lo tormentava anche per farlo tornare a Beacon Hills per incontrare il suo fidanzato. Ma in quel momento, Derek stava già russando.

Così fu senza molta sorpresa che Derek si svegliò alle 7 del mattino, con il cellulare ancora stretto in mano, sebbene la chiamata fosse finita da tempo. La testa di Derek scattò verso l'orologio del suo cellulare.

'Merda!'

Derek saltò giù dal letto, correndo verso il suo armadio per dei vestiti puliti. Si infilò le scarpe da ginnastica, non preoccupandosi di allacciarle, afferrò la borsa e corse fuori dalla porta sperando di arrivare in aula per tempo.

Ci riuscì. Per un pelo.

Sfortunatamente, scoprì che sarebbe stato molto meglio saltare quella lezione. Era stordito e abbastanza sicuro di sembrare un dannato casino. I suoi appunti probabilmente avevano bisogno di essere tradotti più tardi e peggio di tutto, non aveva ottenuto la sua dose di caffeina. La sua sosta al bar era l'unica cosa che faceva iniziare bene la sua giornata. Era indeciso se passarci o no tra le lezioni, così da poter continuare meglio la giornata.

'Inoltre, mi manca Stil... _cucina_! Mi manca la sua cucina!' Derek scosse la testa, convincendosi che i suoi pensieri erano a rilento per la mancanza di caffeina. Non andava bene. Aveva deciso. Sarebbe andato al bar dopo la lezione per avere qualche Stiles... ehm. Qualche _dolce_ di Stiles.

Quando Derek entrò nel locale, rimase molto sorpreso di vedere quanto fosse pieno. C'erano studenti ovunque, occupando quasi ogni posto nel locale. Era abituato alle mattine tranquille, non al trambusto che stava vedendo.

“Ah! Signor Hale!” gli occhi di Derek passarono sulla folla, trovando Stiles in un istante. Il ragazzo gli stava sorridendo impaziente, muovendosi dietro il bancone. “Mi sei mancato questa mattina, Darren” sorrise.

Derek combatté contro l'istinto di arrossire. “Io – um. Mi sono svegliato tardi”. Quello che voleva dire era 'Mi sei mancato anche tu'.

“Ti farò il caffè. Isaac può farti il conto” annuì all'altro ragazzo dietro il bancone, che stava servendo un altro cliente.

“Devo portarlo via, Stiles. Ho lezione tra quindici minuti”.

Vide la testa del ragazzo annuire in comprensione, la schiena rivolta verso di lui come lavorava alla macchina. Derek riconobbe l'altro barista dietro la cassa come Isaac Lahey. Avevano avuto un corso insieme il semestre precedente. Attese che il biondo finì.

“Ehi, solo il caffè allora?” Issac annuì per salutare.

“Um” Derek lanciò un'occhiata alla vetrina. Era vuota di dolci.

“Oh sì” Isaac aggrottò la fronte, seguendo la vista di Derek. “Mi dispiace amico. Di solito non facciamo quelle cose adesso”.

“Va bene” disse Derek, ignorando la delusione nella sua voce.

Isaac gli fece un mezzo sorriso di comprensione prima di battere la cassa.

Stiles finalmente si girò, porgendo il bicchiere di carta a Derek. Tenne in mano il coperchio, guardando in basso. “Eh? Cosa ne pensi? Sto diventando bravo, no?”

Derek guardò giù, accigliandosi. “Che cos'è questa cosa?”

Stiles rimase a bocca aperta. “Che – che cos' _è_ questa cosa?”

Isaac guardò nella tazza. “Amico, questo è Pikachu. Tu non sai cos'è Pikachu?”

Derek si strinse nelle spalle prima di prendere un sorso, distruggendo così la testa della creatura.

Stiles aprì di nuovo la bocca. “Il mio capolavoro...” pianse drammaticamente, le mani tese.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, prendendo un altro sorso.

“Ehi Stiles. Chi è il tuo amico?”

Derek guardò la ragazza dai capelli rossi scivolare dietro il bancone come se fosse il capo, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Stiles. Sentì un cipiglio formarsi sul volto.

“Ah” sorrise Stiles, posando un braccio sulle spalle della ragazza. “Questo è il mio amico, il Signor Hale. Gli piace tenermi compagnia al mattino”.

Derek sbuffò. “Vengo per il caffè”.

“Dettagli” disse Stiles con un gesto. “Signor Hale, lei è Lydia”.

“Piacere di conoscerti” la piccola ragazza sorrise, tendendogli la mano. Derek la strinse cordialmente, guardandola con attenzione. Lei si voltò di nuovo verso Stiles. “L'ordine di Jackson è pronto? Si sta arrabbiando. Lo conosci”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Sì, vado”. Guardò Derek. “Aspetta solo un secondo, va bene?”

Derek annuì mentre guardava la coppia attraversare il locale pieno di gente. Poi guardò un'altra persona avvolgere il braccio intorno alla vita di Stiles, questa volta un ragazzo con disordinati capelli scuri. Derek praticamente ringhiò.

“Amico, stai bene?”

Spostò i suoi occhi da quella vista per fissare Isaac dietro la cassa. “Uh, sì. Io...” guardò la tazza tra le sue mani. “È caldo”.

“Qui” disse Isaac, tendendogli una custodia dove Derek potesse infilarci la tazza.

“Grazie” annuì, grato che questo ragazzo non volesse riempirlo di domande. Rivolse di nuovo l'attenzione al tavolo. Stiles si era avvicinato al ragazzo dai capelli disordinati e aveva posato una mano sulla sua spalla.

“È Scott”.

Derek si rigirò, notando che Isaac aveva di nuovo seguito la sua vista. “Cosa?”

“Scott McCall. Lui e Stiles sono inseparabili. Si conoscono da molto tempo”.

Derek si accigliò, sentendo un tonfo nel petto. Li guardò di nuovo, restringendo gli occhi sulla mano sul fianco di Stiles.

Improvvisamente, dal tavolo si sentì un rumore forte come un ragazzo dai corti capelli biondi si alzò di scatto.

“Ew, Jackson!” disse Lydia con un verso disgustato, allontanandosi dal ragazzo.

“Dannazione Stiles! Sei morto!”

Stiles stava ridendo, ma riuscì a chiedere “Di cosa stai parlando, amico?”

“Tu! Tu hai messo il sale nel mio caffè invece dello zucchero!” fece un gesto per prendere il ragazzo dall'altra parte del tavolo, ma Stiles corse via. “Torna qui, Stilinski!”

“Questo è quello che ottieni per aver scambiato il mio shampoo con la colla!” urlò il ragazzo da sopra la spalla, correndo verso Derek. Si nascose dietro il ragazzo più grande, usandolo come scudo.

Derek pensò di perdere tutte le sue funzioni cerebrali nel sentire le mani di Stiles intorno a lui, una appoggiata alla spalla, l'altra sul fianco, per nascondersi dal biondo arrabbiato. Il ragazzo – Jackson, intuì – si avvicinò a loro, sbuffando in fastidio. “Stiles, non è finita qui!” sbattè le palpebre, realizzando che il suo amico si stava nascondendo dietro una persona reale. “Chi è?”

Con la coda dell'occhio, Derek poteva vedere la testa di Stiles comparire da dietro la sua spalla. “Questo è Diego e diventerà Vai, Diego1 in città sulla tua _faccia_ se ti avvicini ancora!”

Derek era confuso. 'Che diavolo era Vai Diego?' stava per chiederlo quando Isaac scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere.

“Stiles, idiota” disse tra le risate. “Torna al lavoro”.

Jackson fece un passo avanti, puntando minacciosamente un dito verso Stiles nascosto ancora dietro la spalla di Derek. “Faresti meglio a guardarti le spalle, Stilinski”.

“Aw Jackson, so che nel profondo del tuo cuore mi ami davvero” sorrise. Afferrò il dito del biondo e ne baciò la punta.

Jackson ritirò la mano con uno sguardo infastidito sul volto, pulendosi il dito sulla camicia, ma comunque senza negare la dichiarazione. “Come vuoi, Stilinski”. Guardò bruscamente il ragazzo dietro Derek e ritornò al tavolo dei suoi amici.

Derek sembrò congelato sul posto, provando a digerire il tutto. Sentì Stiles ridacchiare al suo orecchio prima si sentire la mano dalla spalla scivolare alla schiena mentre Stiles ritornò di fronte a lui. Si sentì diventare caldo, ma pensò fosse il caffè sistemarsi finalmente nel suo stomaco.

“Oh! Giusto!” disse Stiles, saltando dietro il bancone e sparendo nel retro.

Derek guardò verso Isaac, che portava ancora un sorrisetto divertito. “È normale questo?”

Il ragazzo allampanato annuì pigramente. “Ogni. Giorno”.

Derek scosse la testa mentre Stiles spuntò di nuovo con un piccolo sacchetto di carta in mano. “Ecco a te!” sorrise, tendendo il sacchetto a Derek. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo come se qualcosa dovesse spuntare fuori. Stiles lo scosse, sollecitando Derek a prenderlo. “Ho fatto queste mini cheesecake questa mattina. Ti ho tenuto una scatola. Volevo dartela quando ci saremmo visti dopo, ma visto che sei qui...” si strinse nelle spalle, scuotendo ancora la scatola.

Derek voleva strappare il sacchetto dalla mano del ragazzo e odorare le prelibatezze. Invece, lo guardò appena con occhi sfuggenti, fingendo indifferenza. “Che tipo sono?” chiese con una scrollata di spalle.

“La metà di loro sono semplici, con sopra i lamponi. L'altra metà sono al limone” fece una smorfia “con sopra mirtilli”.

Derek strinse la mascella per evitare ogni reazione. Stiles conosceva _definitivamente_ i gusti di Derek. Ma, fermamente intenzionato a mantenere le apparenze, Derek forzò un gemito mentre alzava gli occhi. “Bene. Se insisti” allungò la mano per prendere la borsa.

Purtroppo, Stiles lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, un cipiglio sul viso. “Beh, se non le vuoi, sono sicuro che posso portarle ind-”

Derek ringhiò, strappando la borsa dal ragazzo. “Sì, ovvio che le voglio”. Sbuffò, ma era segretamente eccitato di avere i dolci in mano.

Stiles ridacchiò di nuovo. “Dovresti andare prima di fare tardi. E non preoccuparti di pagare per quelle. Posso aggiungerle al conto domani mattina. Ci vediamo dopo, sì?” Derek annuì, prendendo un altro sorso del suo caffè. “Ciao, Signor Hale” fece un cenno, sorridendo allegramente.

Derek guardò Isaac, che apparentemente aveva visto l'intera transazione con divertimento. Sembrava come se stesse trattenendo un grande sorriso. Derek ruppe il contatto visivo, guardando verso l'uscita.

“Ciao, Signor Hale” disse la voce canzonata del barista più alto. “Torna ancora!”

Derek guardò con cipiglio il ragazzo. Che si tolse il sorrise malizioso dal volto. Derek sbuffò. 'Ci riesco ancora'. Sorrise, lasciando il negozio sentendosi abbastanza bene con se stesso.

Mentre Derek masticava tranquillamente i suoi dolcetti durante la lezione, pensò nuovamente a quello che aveva visto al locale. 'Prima quella ragazza ha messo il suo braccio intorno a lui. Poi, quel ragazzo ha messo un braccio intorno a lui. E poi, ha baciato il dito dell'altro ragazzo. Mi chiedo qual è il suo rapporto con loro. Lahey ha detto che Stiles e quel McCall erano legati... ma quanto legati?' Derek cercava di prestare attenzione alla lezione, _davvero_. Ma la sua mente continuava a riprodurre le immagini di Stiles con i suoi amici. Erano solo amici? Qualcuno di loro era più di un amico per Stiles? E più importante, perché Stiles gli aveva messo da parte solo _tre_ di quelle tortine?

Derek si accigliò verso la scatola vuota. Non avrebbe trovato nessuna risposta lì.

Più tardi, Derek si stava ancora chiedendo alcune cose mentre aspettava che Stiles uscisse dall'aula. Vedendo il ragazzo più giovane saltellare giù dalle scale dell'edificio di scienze, Derek si diresse verso di lui.

“Ehi, Signor Hale” sorrise Stiles. “Sembri un po' acido. Hai già finito quelle tortine?” lo prese in giro.

Derek ignorò la domanda, la sua mente concentrata altrove. “Allora... questa mattina... quelli erano tuoi amici?”

Stiles non rimase influenzato dall'evidente disprezzo in quella domanda. “Mm-hm. Siamo un gruppo eterogeneo, ma andiamo d'accordo”.

“Quella rossa-”

“Ah-ah” disse Stiles, agitando l'indice. “È biondo ramato”.

Derek contrasse le labbra. “Voi... voi due sembrate... intimi”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Sì, beh, ci conosciamo da tanto tempo. A dir la verità, _io_ la conoscevo e lei praticamente non sapeva della mia esistenza per la maggior parte della nostra vita scolastica” rise. “Amico, avevo _la_ più grande cotta per lei-”

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Avevi?”

“Sì. Tipo dalla _terza_ elementare in poi” disse, allungando le sue braccia come se volesse dimostrare la lunghezza del tempo della sua cotta. “Ma, una volta che lei iniziò a notarmi, mi sono imbattuto nella 'zona amicizia', che è come una _condanna_ per qualsiasi ragazzo che cerca di corteggiare una ragazza. Ma ora mi sta bene. In più, lei è totalmente innamorata di Jackson”.

“... Di Jackson...” Derek ripeté lentamente.

“Mm-hm”.

“È il ragazzo a cui hai rovinato il caffè”.

A questo, Stiles rise di nuovo. “Oh amico, è stato fantastico, non è vero? È completamente uscito di testa”.

“Quindi voi ragazzi siete... amici?”

Stiles annuì. “Al liceo era completamente una merda. Tipo, voglio dire, uno stronzo _totale_. Era solito prendersela con me e Scott per tutto il tempo” gli angoli delle labbra di Derek si abbassarono alla menzione dell'altro ragazzo. “Ma ora andiamo d'accordo. Intendo che ha aiutato il fatto che Lydia e io siamo diventati amici. Ma di tanto in tanto ancora ci facciamo scherzi. Come l'altro giorno, ha deciso di prendere un paio delle mie magliette e tagliare dei piccoli buchi proprio dove sono i miei capezzoli e quindi ho deciso di tagliare il cavallo di alcuni dei suoi boxer. Sai. Occhio per occhio” sorrise fieramente.

“Molto maturo” commentò Derek, spingendo da parte l'immagine mentale dei capezzoli di Stiles.

“Non rimpiango nulla”.

Derek soffocò un piccolo ghigno. “Allora, um” si schiarì la gola, “riguardo questo... Scott?” guardò verso Stiles con la coda dell'occhio.

“Hm? Cosa?”

“Voi ragazzi... siete amici intimi?”

“Sì, il ragazzo è come mio fratello”. A questo, Derek sentì la tensione sulle spalle diminuire. “Siamo migliori amici da quando eravamo bambini. È un po' rimbambito, ma adoro il ragazzo. Cosa puoi farci?”

Derek si limitò ad annuire. “Allora... nessuno di loro...”

“Nessuno di loro cosa?”

“Voglio dire, tu e loro...”

“Hm? Oh. Oh! No, no, no!” Stiles rise, scuotendo la testa con vigore. “Sono un uccello libero. E questo uccello” indicò se stesso con il pollice. “Questo uccello non lo puoi cambiare”.

Derek lo derise, riconoscendo la canzone di Lynyrd Skynyrd.

“E tu? Hai una ragazza?”

“No”.

“Moglie?”

“No”.

“... Marito?”

Derek lo guardò appena. “Sono single, va bene?”

Ridacchiò. “Beh, non si sa mai di questi tempi. Sai, quando ho incontrato Danny per la prima volta, non pensavo pendesse in quella direzione. Pensavo che avesse solo un buon odore”.

La testa di Derek scattò per guardare Stiles. “Danny? Chi è Danny?”

“Uh, non so se l'hai visto, ma era nel locale seduto vicino a Jackson”.

Derek cercò di ricordare, ma non era stato concentrato sulle altre persone al tavolo.

“Danny è un ragazzo figo. Molto atletico. E ha queste fossette- Ugh! Quel ragazzo”.

“Lui... ti piace?”

“A chi _non piace_ Danny?” sorrise Stiles come se quella fosse una risposta accettabile. Non lo era. Non per gli standard di Derek. “Oh! Comunque, qual è il tuo numero?”

Derek sbatté le palpebre al cambio improvviso di argomento. “Cosa?”

“Dai” disse il ragazzo, tendendo una mano a Derek. “Fammi vedere il tuo cellulare”.

“Um” Derek infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori il suo cellulare. Prima che potesse prenderlo saldamente nel suo palmo, Stiles lo afferrò.

Con dita esperte, Stiles lo utilizzò come se fosse suo. Iniziò a digitare, poi si fermò tenendo il cellulare al contrario con il braccio teso, digitò ancora un po', poi restituì il cellulare a Derek. “Ecco” sorrise. “Ora hai il mio numero”. Tirò fuori il suo cellulare, mostrando a Derek una nuova chiamata. “E ora anch'io ho il tuo”.

Derek guardò il suo cellulare. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”

Stiles sbuffò. “Seriamente? Cosa pensi? Ti registrerò per ogni _tipo_ di sondaggio telefonico e questionari politici. Sarà fantastico”. Allo sguardo che gli lanciò, Stiles sorrise. “Andiamo. Ti chiamerò e ti manderò dei messaggi, uh”.

“Su cosa?”

“Su _tutto_. Questo è quello che fanno gli amici, sai”.

A essere onesti, Derek non aveva mai davvero avuto molti amici.

Presto arrivarono all'aula di Derek.

“Ci vediamo, Dudley” salutò agitando la mano. “Ti scriverò”.

Derek si limitò ad annuire, ma si accigliò guardando il ragazzo girare l'angolo. 'Mi scriverà? Quando?' si sistemò al solito posto in fondo all'aula e guardò il cellulare nelle sue mani come se potesse dargli delle risposte. Toccò lo schermo, aprì la rubrica telefonica scorrendo la breve lista fino alla nuova aggiunta. Ghignò. Si era etichettato 'Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D'. Come aveva sospettato, Stiles _aveva_ messo la foto di se stesso mentre camminavano verso l'aula. Sentiva nascere un sorriso mentre fissava la foto del ragazzo raggiante.

“Ti ho detto che era carino”.

Derek immediatamente si raddrizzò, nascondendo il cellulare sotto il braccio. Guardò verso Erica. Stava sorridendo consapevolmente mentre si accomodava al suo solito posto. Accigliandosi, Derek spense lo schermo e spinse il cellulare in tasca, preparandosi per la lezione.

Circa una ventina di minuti dopo, sentì una piccola vibrazione contro la sua gamba. Derek si fermò, sorpreso da quell'imprevisto. Tirò fuori il cellulare, guardando un nuovo messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D. Lo aprì.

_sono così annoiaaaato T_T_

Derek guardò in alto per assicurarsi che il suo professore fosse ancora impegnato con la lezione. 'Cosa gli rispondo? Forse una battuta. In questo modo non si annoierà'. Derek tormentò il suo cervello per una battuta. 'Okay, lascia stare'. Si accigliò. Infine decise qualcosa da scrivergli.

_Non dovresti prestare attenzione?_

Pochi secondi più tardi.

dovrei _farlo. e lo_ farei _se mi interessasse qualcosa di tintern abbey. dannato wordsworth!1!_

Derek ghignò, ma si chiese cosa rispondere a quello. 'Simpatizzerò. Gli dirò che nemmeno a me piace Tintern Abbey'. Si accigliò, ricordando la poesia che aveva letto due anni fa. 'No, è una bugia. Mi è piaciuta'. Derek si sentiva collegato ad alcuni dei temi della poesia. In realtà aveva finito per scriverci un saggio per la lezione. Decise per qualcos'altro.

_È una bella poesia._

Poi,

_omd allora siediti qui e ascolta queste sciocchezze io non ci riesco._

Derek sospirò, pensando al saggio che aveva scritto. _È a proposito del sublime._

_sublime è una band degli anni 90._

Derek sbatté le palpebre. La mente di questo ragazzo era ovunque. 'Come posso rispondere a questo?' non riusciva a pensare a niente. Ma il tempo stava scorrendo. Stiles stava aspettando una risposta? Non voleva farlo aspettare. Pensò a qualcosa.

_Concentrati, Stiles._

Derek cominciò immediatamente a preoccuparsi se fosse la cosa sbagliata da dire. Ovviamente il ragazzo era annoiato e quindi stava scrivendo a Derek per sopprimere la noia. Stiles si aspettava che Derek lo divertisse e tutto quello che poteva fare era mandarlo di nuovo in noia? Che tipo di amico faceva questo? Derek corrugò le sopracciglia, desiderando che potesse portare il messaggio indietro e pensare a qualcosa di meglio. Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che sobbalzò alla piccola vibrazione nella sua mano.

_ok ok noioso. starò bene. ci vediamo dopo la lezione._

Derek sospirò, sentendosi rilassato. Alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso in volto, che sparì una volta aver realizzato che tutti lo stavano guardando. Osservò il suo professore.

“Signor Hale, se ha finito di giocare con il suo cellulare, forse le piacerebbe dirci qualcosa sulle Divinità Nordiche e l'importanza del martello”.

Derek spinse il cellulare in tasca, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire dal poco che aveva studiato la notte prima. “Um. Il martello. Giusto. È un simbolo. Ovviamente. Una risposta al Cristianesimo e alla croce?”

Quello sembrò soddisfare l'insegnante. Si trovò dall'altra parte di uno sguardo severo. “ _Concentrazione_ , Signor Hale”.

Derek voleva ridere all'ironia. Prese la penna e si preparò a prendere appunti. 'Questa cosa dei messaggi è dura. Vedere Stiles è molto più semplice che scrivergli'. Si guardò intorno, assicurandosi che tutti prestassero attenzione al professore. Derek tirò di nuovo fuori il cellulare, cliccando finché la foto di Stiles lo stesse guardando. Derek sorrise.

“Signor Hale!”

Derek sistemò il cellulare nella sua borsa, promettendo di non tirarlo ancora fuori durante la lezione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Ho passato una parte della mattinata guardando le foto delle cose che Stiles cucina o menziona di cucinare e ora ho una cartella nel mio computer intitolata 'stiles food p0rn'. Pensavo di metterle nel mio tumblr, ma poi ho realizzato che nessuno avrebbe capito tranne me.
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1Vai Diego: È una serie televisiva a cartoni animati prodotta da Nickelodeon, spin-off di 'Dora l'Esploratrice'.


	5. Impromptu

Domenica. Le domeniche erano le giornate perfette per dormire, poltrire, e rilassarsi in generale. Le domeniche erano belle giornate per dimenticare il mondo e fare qualcosa solo per sé. E allora cosa ci faceva Derek alle sei del mattino nascosto dietro lo stand del cavolo?

La risposta a questo potrebbe risalire a mercoledì, soli pochi giorni fa. Derek si stava godendo il suo caffè e un cinnamon roll completo di un filo di glassa, quando Stiles era crollato sulla sedia di fronte a lui. Aveva incrociato le dita, allungato le braccia sopra di lui, mentre Derek volutamente non fissava lo sprazzo di pelle che poteva vedere dal lato del grembiule del ragazzo... tanta, comunque.

“Amico, non posso aspettare fino a domenica”.

“Cosa succede domenica?”

“Cosa succede domenica? Te lo _dico_ io cosa succede domenica. Domenica è quando comprerò delle deliziose ciliegie, così posso finalmente provare questa ricetta alle ciliegie e mandorle che ho. Sono un po' difficili da trovare in questa stagione, ma il mercante mi ha assicurato che lui ne avrà un po' questa volta”.

“Mercante?”

“Sì, al mercato contadino. Ci vado ogni domenica per prendere della roba fresca per l'appartamento. Ultimamente però, il mio capo mi da i soldi per comprare cose per il negozio quando cucino. Accordo abbastanza bello, eh?”

Derek aveva semplicemente annuito, bevendo un sorso di caffè. Si era fatto una piccola nota mentale, prima di ascoltare Stiles parlare di qualche oscuro argomento di cui non sapeva nulla.

Quello aveva portato Derek a oggi: domenica. Aveva pensato di poter andare al mercato, incamminarsi casualmente verso il ragazzo quando l'avrebbe visto, e quindi passare la mattinata insieme esaminando i prodotti. Sembrava una buona idea al momento. Ma quando Derek era arrivato, aveva cominciato ad avere dei ripensamenti.

'E se pensa che lo sto pedinando?' si accigliò Derek. Non voleva che Stiles lo pensasse, ma Derek poteva vedere come sembrava. Cominciò a pensare che fosse stata una _terribile_ idea. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente restare a casa, come faceva ogni fine settimana, e studiare come il bravo studente che supponeva di essere.

E poi lo vide. Stiles era solo a pochi stand di distanza, con indosso una felpa rossa con cappuccio che tirava un piccolo carrello dietro di lui. Sembrava che fosse appena arrivato visto che il carrello era vuoto.

'Merda...' Derek sentì il cuore saltargli in gola. Si abbassò dietro lo stand del cavolo, sbirciando da un lato di questo per dare un'occhiata all'altro ragazzo. Si stava avvicinando. 'Dannazione... devo andare prima che mi veda'. Fece una pausa, rimuginando su alcune cose ancora un po'. 'Beh... anche se mi vedesse? Sono solo qui per comprare del cibo. Mi piace il cibo. Andrà tutto bene' si persuase Derek, dandosi coraggio. Uscì da dietro lo stand, muovendosi verso il ragazzo più giovane. Si sentiva audace. Si sentiva sicuro di sé. Si sentiva... come un inquietante molestatore pervertito che seguiva questo ragazzo ovunque. Derek immediatamente si voltò cercando di fare una fuga pulita.

“Signor Hale?”

Derek sussultò interiormente. “Merda” mormorò sottovoce. Era stato preso. Lentamente, si girò.

“Ah! Ho pensato che fossi tu!” si illuminò Stiles, avvicinandosi a Derek. “Hai fatto un po' di spesa?”

Derek si limitò ad annuire. Lanciò un'occhiata al cavolo, afferrandone saldamente uno nelle sue mani. “Mi piace il cavolo”. Derek subito si rimproverò per la sua stupidità. 'Mi piace il cavolo? _Davvero_?'

Il sopracciglio di Stiles si inarcò, divertito. “Cavolo, uh?”

Derek chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa. “Non so perché l'ho detto. Voglio dire, il cavolo va bene. Mi piace. Voglio dire, mi piace allo stesso modo in cui piace alle persone normali”. Si chiuse la bocca, spaventato dal vomito di parole che poteva rigurgitare se l'avrebbe lasciata aperta ancora a lungo.

Stiles sorrise soltanto. Esaminò lo stand prima di prendere una testa per sé. “Devo prendere anch'io un po' di verdure per l'appartamento. Devo trovare un modo per nasconderle nei piatti, altrimenti Scott non le mangerà”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Scott? Il tuo amico?”

“Sì. Devo cucinare per noi o altrimenti lui vivrebbe di cibi surgelati e tagliatelle istantanee”.

Questo diede a Derek un promemoria per riempire la sua cucina di cibi surgelati e tagliatelle istantanee sulla via del ritorno per l'appartamento. Non tutti avevano un Stiles che cucinava per loro. Derek guardò il cavolo nelle sue mani. 'Credo che dovrei pagare per questo anch'io. Le mie mani l'hanno toccato ovunque...' tirò fuori il portafogli, consegnando al mercante una coppia di un dollaro prima di far scivolare la verdura in un piccolo sacchetto di plastica. Improvvisamente desidererò di aver portato una borsa più grande con lui, o qualcosa del genere.

“Qui” disse Stiles, con la mano tesa per il cavolo. “Puoi mettere le tue cose qui per ora”.

“Uh, grazie”.

La coppia passeggiava da banco a banco e Stiles raccoglieva un paio di cose lungo la strada. Stiles chiacchierava pigramente come faceva normalmente, mentre Derek ascoltava soltanto. Si chiese brevemente perché era stato così nervoso all'inizio. Stiles sembrava perfettamente contento di stare dietro a Derek. Passarono davanti ad alcuni forni, il profumo che aleggiava intorno a loro. Stiles masticava felicemente dei cornetti caldi e croccanti, invece Derek prese una sfoglia.

“Mmm” sospirò Stiles beatamente. “Sono così buoni”.

Derek raggiunse il sacchetto in mano a Stiles e ne spezzo un pezzo per se stesso. Lo masticò, valutando il pane soffice. “Hm”. Si strinse nelle spalle. 'Non è buono come i tuoi' pensò.

“Oh, um, grazie”.

O almeno _pensava_ di aver pensato quel pensiero.

Derek sentì un leggero rossore sul viso e cercò di farlo andare via. Osò un'occhiata a Stiles, che sorrideva contento, portando un altro pezzo alle labbra. Derek spinse un altro pezzo della sua sfoglia in bocca, sperando che quello l'avrebbe tenuto dal dire qualcosa di ancora più imbarazzante.

Continuarono a camminare affabilmente. Stiles afferrò le sue ciliegie molto attese, ringraziando il mercante copiosamente. Derek lo aiutò con una scatola di mele e un'altra di more. Una volta che il carrello diventò un po' più pesante, Derek afferrò il manico, senza preoccuparsi di dire qualcosa. Non si era perso la rapida espressione di sorpresa, seguito da un sorriso di gratitudine sulla faccia di Stiles. Nascose un piccolo sorriso sul proprio volto. Più tardi, Derek cercò di contenere il suo entusiasmo quando vide Stiles prendere un cesto di limoni e aggiungerlo al carrello.

“Queste cose sembrano finire in fretta al negozio” il ragazzo commentò, dando uno sguardo di accusa a Derek.

Il ragazzo più grande si strinse nelle spalle. “Non c'è bisogno di _fare_ dolci al limone”. Ed ecco ancora il vomito di parole. Derek si pentì prima ancora di finire la frase.

“Oh, è così?” Stiles sorrise, strofinandosi il mento come se stesse considerando l'idea. “Non penso che mi siederei con uno dei regolari clienti. Sembra che gli piaccia il limone. Forse quasi quanto gli piace il cavolo”.

Derek chiuse gli occhi ed espirò lentamente. Venire qui potrebbe essere stata una terribile idea.

Stiles si limitò a ridere di nuovo. “Andiamo, Sourface. Coraggio. Non mi sognerei di toglierti i tuoi preziosi limoni”. Derek nascose un altro piccolo sorriso.

Si fermarono a pochi altri stand. Stiles prese altra frutta, imbustato alcune diverse verdure, e chiacchierato per tutta la strada. Troppo presto era arrivato il tempo per loro di separarsi. Il carrello di Stiles era pieno, mentre Derek aveva il suo cavolo, la sfoglia mezza mangiata, un sacchetto di uva rossa senza semi che aveva acquistato e iniziato a sgranocchiare. Brevemente si chiese se avrebbe dovuto comprare altra roba per rendersi meno inquietante, ma era soddisfatto di non averlo fatto. Attualmente stava avendo un difficile momento chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con l'unico cavolo, quindi avere un sacco di altri prodotti freschi sarebbero finiti nella spazzatura. La maggior parte del suo cibo veniva da un congelatore o da qualsiasi menù di consegna che avrebbe preso dall'elenco del suo cellulare. Cucinare non era assolutamente per lui.

“Sicuro che non ti serve nessun aiuto con questa roba?” chiese Derek, accennando al carrello pieno, masticando un chicco d'uva.

“No, starò bene. Non vivo troppo lontano da qui e posso convincere Scott ad aiutarmi a portarle al locale più tardi.”

Derek preso un altro chicco, tenendolo a metà strada dalla sua bocca. “Allora, credo che ci vedremo domani?”

Poi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare al mondo, Stiles si piegò in avanti, afferrando il chicco d'uva tra i suoi denti per mangiarlo. “Ci puoi scommettere” strizzò l'occhio. “Ci vediamo, Dwayne” sorrise Stiles, agitando la mano prima di girarsi per andare a casa, il carrello pieno alle spalle.

Derek, tuttavia, era inchiodato sul posto. Nemmeno pensava di star respirando a quel punto. Stava solo fissando tra la figura in lontananza nella felpa rossa e le sue dita. Dita che quasi avevano sfiorato le labbra del ragazzo. Non sapeva per quanto tempo restò lì, anche quando Stiles scomparve dietro l'angolo. Poi, un piccolo sorriso tirò le sue labbra. Lentamente, crebbe fino a diventare un vero sorriso. Andare al mercato oggi era stata la sua miglior idea di sempre.

/\/\/\

Derek si accigliò. Non poteva essere giusto.

Sei.

Fissò la bilancia nel suo bagno. Non sapeva nemmeno perché ne aveva una. Probabilmente era una di quelle cose che sua sorella l'aveva convinto di aver bisogno e quindi ne aveva gettata una nel carrello delle cose da comprare per il college. Ma quando Derek era entrato in un paio di jeans quella mattina, era sorpreso di vedere che gli stavano un po' stretti. Finalmente aveva tirato fuori quella bilancia e si era pesato.

Aveva preso sei chili. _Sei_.

Derek gemette, passandosi una mano sul viso. Non capiva. Ancora faceva esercizi tutte le mattina prima di prepararsi per l'Università. Sospirò. 'Sono tutti quei dolci che ho mangiato. Forse dovrei tagliarli...'

Ci pensò. Amava la cucina di Stiles. Faceva parte della sua routine ora prendere una pasta con il suo caffè mattutino. Non era disposto a modificarla. Derek organizzò un nuovo piano. Questo avrebbe incasinato il suo programma, ma era necessario se voleva rimanere in forma.

Derek aveva continuato la giornata come sempre. Solo a tarda sera, dopo che aveva finito tutti i suoi compiti, applicò la nuova parte della sua routine. Derek si infilò un maglione e dei pantaloncini. Si allacciò le scarpe, lasciando il suo appartamento. Poi, iniziò a correre.

Erano le sette di sera. Gli piaceva l'aria fresca e il cielo velato, il sole era appena tramontato dietro le colline. Corse verso la scuola, sapendo che non doveva preoccuparsi di farsi investire se avesse fatto il giro del campus. Derek si sentiva bene. Avvertiva il sudore cominciare a lucidare la sua schiena. Continuò a correre per tutta la sera finché le uniche cose che illuminavano il cielo erano la luna e le stelle. Dopo un'ora e mezza di corsa, Derek rallentò, asciugandosi la fronte con la manica. Agitò le sue articolazioni, allungando le gambe per raffreddare il suo corpo dopo l'esercizio.

“Signor Hale?”

Derek si alzò, girandosi al suono della voce famigliare.

“Stiles?”

Il ragazzo sorrise. “Sì! Ehi!” camminò con il suo zaino sulle spalle prima di correre verso il suo amico.

Derek era onestamente sbalordito. Non l'aveva programmato. No, seriamente. Non questa volta. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Io _vengo_ qui” lo preso in giro Stiles, usando le stesse parole che Derek aveva usato contro di lui. “Sono appena uscito dall'aula”.

Derek guardò l'orologio. Erano le 8:30. “Prendi corsi serali?”

“Beh, uhm. Lavoro la mattina”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Quando dormi?”

Stiles rise. “Dormo. Mi sento bene in cinque ore. Di solito sono troppo iperattivo se dormo più di così. E te? Cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?”

“Jogging”.

“Ah” il ragazzo sorrise. “Un po' grassottello ai bordi, eh?” lo prese in giro, accarezzando lo stomaco di Derek.

Derek combatté la voglia di appoggiarsi al tocco e arrossì. Fortunatamente era buio così non dovette preoccuparsi che Stiles potesse vederlo. Si raddrizzò, tirando fuori una faccia da poker. “Beh, chi devo incolpare per questo?” chiese, dando a Stiles uno sguardo d'accusa.

“Non prendertela con me, Dashiki. Non ti sforzo a mangiare tutti quei dolci”.

“Dashiki? Questo non è nemmeno un nome. È una marca di vestiti”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Beh, sono a corto di idee”.

Derek scosse la testa, nonostante il suo divertimento. “Allora-um...” deglutì, tracciando invisibili disegni sul marciapiedi con la punta della scarpa. “Vuoi... vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?” alzò lo sguardo per una sbirciata.

Stiles sorrise. “Certo. Mi andrà bene un po' di compagnia”.

Derek lasciò un respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto. Si rilassò. “Allora, quale lezione hai avuto?”

“Sociologia”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Non sapevo che per il corso di scienze fosse necessaria Sociologia”.

“Beh, solitamente no. Ma ultimamente voglio entrare nel forense e risolvere omicidi e cose così. Sociologia mi aiuterà a capire il cervello della gente”.

“Uh”. Derek grugnì.

“Cosa?”

“È un po' quello che sto studiando io”.

“Cosa? Tattiche di guerra?”

Derek guardò di traverso il ragazzo giovane. “No. Criminologia”.

Stiles ridacchiò, sorpreso. “No, aspetta! Quindi stai studiando storia e mitologia per cosa? Aspetta, aspetta, posso immaginare. Storia per tattiche di guerra, uh. E mitologia per...” si grattò il mento, la faccia contorta in concentrazione. “Per cosa?”

“Puoi dire molto sulle motivazioni di una persona se conosci il loro credo”.

“Ah! Questo è perfetto!” sorrise a Derek, saltellando un passo. “Sai cosa sarebbe davvero fantastico? Se noi avessimo, tipo, un'agenzia insieme. Tu puoi essere il super ragazzo detective figo e io sarò il ragazzo da laboratorio ancora più figo”.

Derek sbuffò. “Ed esattamente perché tu saresti il ragazzo più figo se sei in laboratorio, mentre io sono sono sulle strade a calciare culi?”

“ _Perché_ , Donatello, _perché_. Nonostante tutta la tua forza fisica, tu non andresti da nessuna parte senza me e il mio cervello avanzato” picchiettò la sua tempia, sottolineando il punto. “Saresti tipo 'Stiles! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto' in ogni singolo caso”. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma va bene! Perché questo significa che ogni volta che qualche ragazzo cattivo vuole vendicarsi di me e della mia grandezza, tu sarai come la mia personale guardia del corpo”. Rivolse a Derek un sorriso vincente. “Posso immaginarlo. Avremo il nostro programma televisivo: Signor Hale e Stilinator!” Spazzò la mano lungo il cielo notturno come se il loro nome fosse illuminato. “Conquisteremo il mondo, tu con la tua cosa oscura, pensierosa, misteriosa e io con il mio umorismo, fascino e puro sex appeal”. Agitò le sopracciglia suggestivamente.

Derek si limitò a scuotere la testa, incapace di fermare la forma di un sorriso sulle labbra. 'Questo ragazzo...'

“Oh, e tu farai quella cosa. Con gli occhiali da sole. E farai ridicoli giochi di parole come 'Sembra che questa festa sia stata... divertente da morire'. E avremo una fantastica canzone a tema e bambole a nostra somiglianza e avremo progetti di film e macchine di cattivo gusto e _tutto il resto_ ”. Stiles finalmente si prese un secondo per respirare. Sorrise calorosamente a Derek. “Sì. Questo saremo noi”.

Derek guardò Stiles, osservando l'esuberanza del ragazzo. Lentamente annuì. “Sì. Questo saremo noi” ripeté.

Il sorriso di Stiles aumentò. Gettò un bracco intorno alle spalle del ragazzo più grande. “Tu ed io, ragazzo. Andremo ovunque”.

A Derek piaceva il suono di questo.

Presto arrivarono all'appartamento di Stiles.

“Beh, grazie per avermi accompagnato a casa, gentile Signore” disse Stiles in una povera imitazione di un accento del sud, sbattendo le ciglia e mimando di roteare un parasole. “Lo apprezzò. Un vero gentiluomo è così difficile da trovare in questi giorni”.

Derek sbuffò. “Sei ridicolo, lo sai questo, vero?”

“Trovo che questo sia quello che la gente ami di più in me” sorrise, con aria di sufficienza.

“Ah! Sì! Stiles! Nutrimi!”

Derek vide un'immagine sfocata in movimento prima che Stiles venisse bombardato da un'altra persona. Derek stava per strappare lo straniero lontano da lui, ma poi riconobbe la disordinata massa di capelli.

“Stavo proprio per andare a comprare del Mushu al maiale!” Scott piagnucolò, tirandosi un po' indietro dal suo abbraccio fraterno.

“Disgustoso, amico. Sai che quella roba è tutto grasso”.

“Beh, ho fame”.

Stiles sospirò. “Sei senza speranza”. La sua attenzione ritornò a Derek. “Signor Hale, questo è Scott”.

“Hm?” Scott fece una faccia confusa prima di girarsi per vedere Derek in piedi davanti a loro. “Oh! Amico, mi hai spaventato!” ridacchiò, accarezzandosi il petto. “Come va?” domandò, tendendo la mano.

Derek guardò appena la mano, prima di tornare a guardare pigramente il ragazzo.

Stiles grugnì. “Sii gentile con il mio coinquilino”.

Derek corrugò le sopracciglia. “Coinquilino? Voi ragazzi vivete insieme?”

“Sì, amico. Questo è quello che 'coinquilino' implica” disse Stiles, divertito.

“Stiles è tipo _il_ miglior coinquilino. È come vivere di nuovo a casa con mia mamma”.

“Grazie, amico” sorrise Stiles, gettando il braccio intorno alle spalle di Scott, dandogli una piccola stretta. “Anche se non posso dire la stessa cosa di te”.

“Oh, ah ah” Scott diede al suo amico uno sguardo fulminante.

Derek era in un momento difficile per prestare attenzione. I suoi occhi erano concentrati sulla mano sopra la spalla di Scott.

“Vuoi salire? Farò qualcosa per cena” offrì Stiles.

Distolse gli occhi dalla mano, trasformando il suo viso in un'espressione vuota. “No, grazie. Ho già mangiato” mentì. _Voleva_ provare la cucina di Stiles, moltissimo. Ma sicuramente non voleva _condividerla_. Da qualche parte dentro la sua mente, sapeva che era infantile. Ma francamente, non gli importava.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese di nuovo.

Derek annuì. “Sì, sicuro”.

Vennero tutti distratti dal rumore di uno stomaco brontolante. Scott sorrise timidamente. “Credo di essere più affamato di quanto pensassi”.

Derek guardò in cagnesco il ragazzo.

“Va bene” disse Stiles, lasciando cadere il suo braccio di nuovo al fianco. “Allora dovrò cucinare”.

“Notte Signor Hale. È stato bello incontrarti finalmente”. Scott sorrise cortesemente, tendendo la mano. “Oh, giusto. Non lo fai”. Lasciò cadere la mano.

“Notte Derek” sorrise Stiles. “Ci vediamo domani”.

Per un secondo, Derek fu confuso, sentendo Stiles dire finalmente il suo vero nome. Si scaldò all'interno contro l'aria più fredda della notte. Annuì, la sua animosità precedente che scivolava via. “Notte”. Guardò la coppia entrare nell'edificio prima di andare a casa.

Derek dovette ammetterlo. Guardare Scott con Stiles lo fece desiderare di avere qualcosa. Si chiese come sarebbe stato avere un amico così intimo. Forse potevano essere coinquilini. Forse potevano cucinare l'un per l'altro. Ma poi ripensò a quello che Stiles aveva detto prima. 'Signor Hale e Stilinator'. Quindi forse Derek non aveva quel tipo di amicizia ora. Ma forse, solo forse, poteva averla in futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** \- Rimuovere il ridicolo vomito di parole causato dalla privazione del sonno - I 6 chili sono un riferimento agli stessi 6 chili che Hoechlin prese prima della scena in piscina XD Solo in caso non lo sapeste :D Mi piace il cavolo. Mi piace illuminarvi 8D


	6. Integrate

Derek stava attualmente vagando in una libreria, cercando di individuare la sezione di psicologia. Aveva bisogno di prendere un libro per una delle sue lezioni. Una volta trovato lo scaffale giusto, individuò facilmente il libro giusto e lo sistemò sotto il braccio. Mentre camminava verso le casse, un altro libro attirò la sua attenzione. Derek lo raccolse, sfogliando le pagine.

Era un libro di cucina. Più di preciso, era un libro di dolci. In ogni pagina c'era la foto del piatto descritto; le sue istruzioni nella pagina accanto. Derek guardò la foto di una red velvet cupcake con crema al formaggio glassata. 'Mi chiedo se Stiles possa farla...' sfogliò ancora altre pagine, fermandosi alla foto di una torta al caffè. Si chiese se Stiles sapeva come fare anche quella.

Derek decise che comprare il libro non sarebbe stato un male. Poteva darlo a Stiles e forse Stiles poteva provare alcune delle ricette all'interno. Lo sistemò sotto il braccio con il libro di psicologia, dirigendosi ancora una volta verso le casse. Ma poi, qualcos'altro attirò il suo sguardo. Presto, Derek si ritrovò nella _sezione_ di cucina della libreria. Prese un libro, sfogliò le pagine, apprezzò la loro vista e allora lo aggiunse alla sua pila. Trovò un altro libro, lo sfogliò, apprezzò la loro vista e allora aggiunse anche quello. Si comportò così altre tre volte prima di sentirsi sufficientemente soddisfatto di aver visto i libri di cucina relativi ai dolci e alle paste. Finalmente si avvicinò alle casse, non curandosi che quella che doveva essere una spesa di quindici dollari si rivelò essere quasi sette volte più cara. In realtà, non si era davvero occupato di quello che aveva fatto fino a che non era al sicuro a casa sua, dopo aver sgranocchiato qualcosa per cena e sistemato la borsa dei libri sul tavolo.

Derek impallidì. 'Cosa ho appena fatto?' svuotò il contenuto dalla borsa, spargendolo sul tavolo. Lì a guardarlo c'era un libro di psicologia e sei diversi libri di cucina. _Sei_.

'Oh mio Dio' Derek frugò nella tasca posteriore, tirando fuori il portafoglio con la ricevuta della libreria. 'Oh mio _Dio_ '.

Guardò l'orologio. Era diventato piuttosto tardi e Derek non pensava di poter raggiungere l'edificio prima della chiusura, anche prendendo la sua macchina. Derek si sedette, nascondendo la testa tra le mani, tirandosi i capelli.

'Va bene. Posso restituirli domani. Tornerò dopo le lezione e li restituirò. Andrà tutto bene'. Sospirò, sentendosi rilassato. Prese alcuni respiri profondi prima di decidere di continuare il suo lavoro scolastico. Derek tirò il suo libro di psicologia verso di lui, aprendolo. Afferrò una penna e alcuni post it così che potesse prendere appunti durante la lettura.

Derek si perse nello studio per la prossima ora o giù di lì. Aveva già letto bene le letture proposte, così si trovò presto distratto. Continuava a guardare uno dei libri di cucina, ancora sistemato disordinatamente sul tavolo. Si picchiettò la penna contro il labbro. Cedendo, prese il libro, aprendolo.

La mattina dopo, Derek finì la sua routine prima di preparare le cose di scuola. Spinse il libro di psicologia nella borsa, sistemata vicino alla porta così che potesse prenderla uscendo. E poi Derek si fermò.

'Oh no...' demette. Derek si precipitò alla sua scrivania. Adesso ricordava. Dopo aver terminato con il suo libro di psicologia, aveva preso uno dei libri di cucina. _E segnato_. Lo aprì a una delle pagine con i segnalibri. C'erano scritte ai margini. _A penna_. 'Oh mio _Dio_!' Derek urlò internamente.

Aveva fatto dei commenti. Piccole note ai margini chiedendo se Stiles sapesse fare questo o quello. C'erano anche piccoli scarabocchi di limoni in varie pagine. I suoi occhi si trascinarono sugli altri libri sul tavolo. 'Mi stai prendendo in giro...' tutti e sei avevano foglietti adesivi. Derek si lasciò cadere il libro dalle mani, afferrandone un altro e aprendolo. Sicuramente non avrebbe potuto scrivere note in tutti loro. Ma, ovviamente, c'erano piccole note nella sua scrittura. Lo lasciò cadere e ne prese un altro. Poi un altro. Tutti e sei erano stati marcati. A _penna_.

Derek lasciò cadere l'ultimo libro in cima alla pila prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli e mettendo l'altra mano sul fianco. Cominciò a camminare su e giù. 'Okay. Forse non è un così grosso problema se li do a lui. Probabilmente ne sarà grato. Sono sicuro che gli piacerà trovare nuove ricette'.

Derek annuì a se stesso, soddisfatto con il pensiero. Era deciso. Prese una borsa, riempiendola di tutti e sei i libri, portandola con sé mentre si dirigeva verso il bar.

“Buon giorno, Dustin” salutò Stiles mentre attraversava la porta.

Derek annuì in saluto prima di appoggiare le sue cose al solito posto. Posò la borsa dei libri ai suoi piedi sul pavimento. Presto Stiles si unì a lui, posando il caffè di fronte a Derek. Il disegno di oggi era una foglia molto intricata. Un giorno avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Stiles riguardo quelli. Il ragazzo dove imparava tutte quelle cose?

“Lasciami andare a controllare le crostate” sorrise Stiles. “Userò la _fiamma ossidrica_ su queste!” si strofinò le mani prima di andarsene impetuosamente.

“Quale persona sana di mente ti ha dato il permesso di usare una fiamma ossidrica?” chiese Derek, facendo fermare il ragazzo davanti alla porta.

“Ah ah! Questa è una domanda perfettamente corretta. A cui risponderò, hai solo bisogno dell'autorizzazione se le persone sanno quello che stai facendo”. Stiles si picchiettò la tempia. “Pensaci”.

Derek capì cosa intendeva in un istante. Scosse la testa solennemente. “Stai attento, va bene?”

Stiles sorrise. “Sì, _caro_ ”. Rise prima di sparire dietro la porta.

Derek sbuffò, ma sorrise a se stesso. Si spostò sulla sedia, sentendo il piede colpire la borsa sul pavimento. E poi i suoi dubbi sul darli a Stiles ritornarono. 'E se non gli servono? Sembra che abbia una vasta collezione di ricette già presenti nella sua testa. Penserà che sia strano se lo faccio?' Derek si accigliò, inghiottendo un po' del suo caffè. 'Questa è stata un'idea stupida. Non avrei dovuto portarli qui. Non avrei dovuto _comprarli_ in primo luogo'. La confusione nella sua testa lo stava facendo impazzire e ringhiò internamente le sue frustrazioni. Ma riuscì a sembrare calmo quando Stiles tornò fuori con un piatto di crostate di mele dato alle fiamme.

“Allora, cosa c'è nella borsa?” domandò Stiles, accennando alla borsa sul pavimento.

Per una frazione di secondo gli occhi di Derek si allargarono prima di riprendersi. “Non è niente. Niente”.

“Posso vedereeeee?” sorrise, scivolando sulla sedia e chinandosi per afferrare la borsa.

“Stiles, _no_ ”. Derek si sentì arrossire, afferrando la borsa prima che il ragazzo potesse farlo. La tenne contro il petto, determinato a non lasciargli vedere il prodotto della sua imbarazzante assenza di miglior giudizio.

Stiles cedette, sedendosi indietro con le mani alzate. “Va bene, va bene. Ma solo perché tu lo sappia, ho intenzione di uscirmene con alcune idee piuttosto ridicole su cosa c'è nella borsa e te lo chiederò periodicamente durante la mattina. Non puoi portare una borsa misteriosa e presumere che non cercherò di immaginare cosa ci sia dentro. Ancora _oggi_ sto cercando di capire cosa ci fosse in quella valigetta di Pulp Fiction. Mi tiene sveglio la notte”.

Derek guardò Stiles con uno sguardo antipatico.

Il ragazzo si imbronciò.

E ancora, Derek lo guardava.

“Guh! Bene!” disse Stiles, gettando le braccia in aria. “Lasciami morire di curiosità. Puoi trovare qualcun altro che cucini arcobaleni e raggi di sole per te!”

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Sai, non puoi effettivamente _morire_ di curiosità”.

“Penso che forse sia possibile. Come se tu fossi curioso abbastanza, allora il tuo cervello esploderà. E poi il resto di te andrà in combustione spontanea”.

Derek sbuffò. “Sei un'idiota”.

Stiles lo imitò offeso. “Questo non è il modo di parlare a Stilinator!”

E con questo, Stiles partì per la tangente, da un argomento all'altro come normalmente faceva. Derek faceva i suoi piccoli commenti, sorseggiando il caffè, _divorando_ le crostate. Alla fine si rilassò abbastanza da posare la borsa sul pavimento, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte. E quando venne il tempo di dirigersi alle lezioni, Derek passeggiava, entrambe le mani che oscillavano liberamente lungo i fianchi.

Si bloccò di nuovo. Entrambe le mani. Erano libere. ' _No_! Quel piccolo subdolo... mi ha cullato in un falso senso di sicurezza! Diavolo, Derek! Che razza di criminologo si fa fregare da qualcosa come questo?' mentalmente si sgridò e Derek corse indietro al bar. Spalancò la porta, ma era troppo tardi. Stiles era in piedi accanto al tavolo, la borsa sistemata su una sedia, uno dei libri _aperto_ tra le sue mani. Derek avrebbe potuto morire. “Quelli non sono- loro- io non-” Derek sembrava non trovare le parole giuste.

Stiles lanciò un'occhiata a Derek che poteva solo rimanere a guardare dalla porta. “Questo... è per me?” chiese.

Derek pensò che sarebbe stato meglio tenere la bocca chiusa a quel punto. Così se ne stava sulla porta, andando mentalmente fuori di testa, anche se non si sarebbe detto vedendo il suo volto.

Stiles tornò a guardare la borsa, poi Derek, poi il libro tra le mani. Qualcosa sembrò fare click. Un dolce sorriso iniziò a formarsi sulle sue labbra. “Grazie, Signor Hale” si illuminò Stiles. Chiuse il libro, scorrendo il pollice sulle diverse etichette sporgenti. “Lo adoro. Proverò alcuni di questi domani”.

Derek poteva solo annuire, voltando il viso da Stiles per nascondere il rossore che gli strisciava sulle guance. Rimase immobile sul posto per diversi minuti prima di sentire Stiles ridacchiare.

“ _Amico_. Non farai tardi a lezione?”

Derek scosse il polso, guardando l'orologio. “Merda!” si voltò di scatto, sbloccandosi, sperando di arrivare nell'aula in tempo.

Più tardi in aula, avrebbe capito. A Stiles era piaciuto. Derek aveva fatto qualcosa che a Stiles era _piaciuto_. Sapeva di star sorridendo come un'idiota, ma non gli importava. Non era come se qualcuno lo stesse notando, da dove era seduto in fondo all'aula. Tutto quello che importava era che Stiles era felice. E questo rendeva felice anche Derek.

/\/\/\

Era la fine di una domenica sera e Derek si stava lavando i denti quando sentì lo squillo del cellulare. Curioso, si sciacquò la bocca e si diresse verso il comodino. C'era un nuovo messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D Derek sorrise, cliccando sul cellulare per aprire il messaggio.

_Hey sig hale scsa se t distrbo ma ho dimenticato d dirti che nn ci sarò dmani mattina. ma nn preoccuparti xkè ho insegnato a isaac come fare il caffè proprio come piace a te. ti ho avvertito così non UCCIDI il povero ragazzo. la nostra prima mttina è stata tres difficile. xdavvero._

Nonostante la battuta, Derek non riuscì ad evitare di aggrottare le sopracciglia, spingendo da parte l'ondata di delusione che stava cercando di imporsi su di lui. Rapidamente scrisse un messaggio di risposta.

_Va tutto bene?_

_sì ttt bene. non provare a fare come debbie dwner 1 o qualcosa del genere ma domni è l'annivrsario della morte di mia mamma. penso mi sia permesso un giorno di riposo._

'Oh wow' pensò Derek.

_Mi dispiace._

_va bene. non mi sento davvero in vena di lavorare sai?_

_Sì, ho capito._

Voleva chiedere di più, voleva simpatizzare con il ragazzo. Ma le parole non erano mai state il suo forte.

_ma hey! ritornerò martedì per rovinarti con macaroooooooons al cioccolato e limone mmmmmmm!_

Derek sorrise.

_Non preoccuparti. Buona notte, Stiles._

_notte douglas ;)_

Derek fissò il cellulare per qualche secondo in più prima di cedere. Picchiettò sullo schermo fino a quando un volto sorridente non ricambiava il suo sguardo. Derek crollò sul letto, sentendo il cuore gonfiarsi solo guardando la foto. 'Vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa che potessi fare per lui. Ma cosa?' Derek sospirò, studiando i lineamenti del viso del ragazzo come aveva fatto numerose volte prima.

Poteva immaginare come si sentiva Stiles. C'era passato lui stesso. Derek aveva perso entrambi i suoi genitori. Era stato il peggior momento della sua vita. Fortunatamente aveva sua sorella ad aiutarlo, in più suo zio Peter li aveva presi senza un attimo di esitazione.

Un dolore sordo pizzicava il suo cuore ogni volta che pensava ai suoi genitori. Si chiese se anche Stiles si sentisse così. Infine, staccando gli occhi dal cellulare, Derek spense lo schermo prima di seppellire il volto nel cuscino e lo abbracciò fortemente, desiderando che fosse più di un semplice cuscino.

/\/\/\

Derek passò la giornata in maniera meccanica. Prese il suo caffè da Isaac e, anche se era accettabile, non poteva essere comparato a quello di Stiles. Anche i dolci sembrarono un po' secchi quella mattina. Le lezioni furono noiose e la sua passeggiata a mitologia fu tranquilla in modo inquietante. Ripensò a quello che aveva detto a Erica il giorno che si era reso completamente stupido. 'Mi manca il suo stupido chiacchiericcio e mi mancano i suoi stupidi disegni sulla schiuma e mi manca la sua stupida faccia'. Era solo una mattinata senza lui e quelle parole erano più vere che mai.

Desiderava ancora che ci fosse qualcosa che potesse fare. Quindi, alla fine delle lezioni, Derek si trovò fuori dal palazzo di Stiles. Anche se non era con il ragazzo, solo sapendo che gli era vicino aiutò la sua mente. In più, sentiva in qualche modo che la sua vicinanza significasse qualcosa, anche se il ragazzo stesso non sapeva che fosse lì. Aveva considerato di visitare Stiles per essere sicuro che stesse bene. Ma sicuramente se Stiles voleva compagnia, avrebbe chiesto ai suoi amici. Infatti Derek non sarebbe stato sorpreso se lì ci fosse un intero branco di persone per supportare il solitamente ragazzo gioviale. E comunque non era nemmeno come se Derek sapesse in quale appartamento andare. Sospirò, decidendo che fosse meglio andare a casa. Si stava girando quando il portone si aprì, lasciandolo faccia a faccia con Scott.

“Amico! Signor Hale! Sei qui!” sorrise subito Scott.

Per un secondo, Derek fu in panico. Non voleva che Stiles sapesse che era lì, fuori da casa sua come uno stalker. Seriamente iniziava a sentirsi come uno di loro, nonostante non lo volesse.

“È bello che sei venuto” continuò Scott, “perché non voglio lasciare Stiles da solo quando è triste, sai? Starei io, ma sto avendo un momento difficile con Economia e se manco a un'altra lezione fallirò completamente e mia mamma si incazzerà se rovino tutto quindi ho _bisogno_ di andare a lezione prima che la mia vita finisca. Voglio dire, ho un lavoro e tutto, ma non posso essere l'assistente veterinario per sempre, sai cosa intendo?”

Gesù. Quando respirava questo ragazzo? Ora poteva vedere perché lui e Stiles erano migliori amici. Erano probabilmente le uniche persone che potevano sopportarsi a vicenda.

“Andiamo” disse, afferrando Derek dal braccio e tirandolo all'interno. “Ti faccio entrare”.

Derek si accigliò. Il ragazzo era sorprendentemente forte nonostante la sua forma esile. “A dir la verità, io non ero- lui non mi aspetta-”

“Oh, figo. Non preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che Stiles sarà entusiasta di averti qui. Pensa che sei abbastanza impressionante”.

Derek guardò verso l'altro ragazzo. “Lui ha detto questo?”

“Amico! Lui davvero non fa altro!” rise Scott, lasciando Derek un poco confuso. Si sentiva come se avesse bisogno di un traduttore ogni volta che Scott parlava. Quello o un registratore che gli desse l'opzione di rallentare il discorso.

Il giovane girò la maniglia del suo appartamento e praticamente spinse Derek attraverso la porta. Derek avrebbe voluto spezzare il collo del ragazzo per averlo maltrattato così tanto se non fosse stato parzialmente congelato dal fatto che era _dentro_ l'appartamento di Stiles.

“Stiles! Il Signor Hale è qui! Non dimenticare di prepararmi la cena! Ti voglio bene, amico!” Scott sorrise a Derek prima di sventolare la mano in saluto e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

“Di cosa stai parlando...?” Stiles apparve in fondo al corridoio, vestito in pantaloni del pigiama e una semplice maglietta. I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa, una volta che alzò lo sguardo per vedere Derek in piedi nel suo salotto.

“Ehm, ciao” fu tutto quello che Derek riuscì a pensare di dire.

“Ehi... Signor Hale...”

Derek si massaggiò la nuca. “Ero solo... di passaggio. Poi il tuo amico mi ha tipo... afferrato...” si sentiva incredibilmente imbarazzato con Stiles che stava fermo a fissarlo. Derek indicò la porta. “Mi limiterò ad andare- Non volevo disturb-”

“Oh- no! No, no! Va bene” disse Stiles, scuotendosi da qualsiasi fantasia in cui era. “Ero solo sorpreso di vederti, è tutto”.

“Se sei occupato posso-”

“No, aspetta. Rimani. _Per favore_ , rimani. Voglio che tu rimanga”.

Derek annuì lentamente, ignorando il leggero intoppo nel suo respiro alle parole. “Okay”.

“Beh, aspetta” scosse la testa Stiles. “Che ci fai qui? Non hai come una rigida routine che fai dopo scuola? Non voglio che tu la rompa”.

“Va bene... è uscito fuori qualcosa di più importante” disse in automatico, sorprendentemente onesto. Ci vollero solo pochi secondi per per rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto ad alta voce. Distolse lo sguardo, combattendo il rossore sulle sue guance. 'Idiota...' si rimproverò.

Sentì Stiles ridacchiare sommessamente. Sbirciando, guardò il ragazzo avvinarsi a lui, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio. “Grazie, Signor Hale. Sono felice che tu sia qui”. Sorrise lievemente, togliendo ogni dubbio nella testa di Derek.

“Sì” espirò. “Non c'è problema”.

Per la prossima ora, i due si buttarono sul divano mentre Stiles istruiva Derek nell'arte dei video games.

“Dannazione Dawson, cosa stai facendo? Hai bisogno di prendere una pistola!”

“Ne ho una!”

“Sparagli! _Sparagli_!”

“Sto sparando!”

“Schiaccia X. _Schiaccia_ X. B-B-X-Y! 2”

“Non so nemmeno cosa _significhi questo_!”

Inutile da dire, Derek capì che i video games erano diventati certamente più complicati in confronto ai suoi giorni con Pac-Man. Fortunatamente, Stiles lo salvò dal sentirsi come un totale fallito portando la loro attenzione su nuovi compiti.

Per questo Derek era al momento seduto al bancone della cucina, aprendo una grossa borsa di noci.

“Perché non compri quelle sgusciate?” borbottò Derek, provando a estrarre le noccioline dal guscio senza romperle.

“Perché loro non hanno lo stesso gusto. La gente di solito aggiunge come conservanti o qualunque altra cosa. Le noci fresche sono migliori perché sono intoccate fino a quando le usi. Hanno più gusto di nocciola”.

Derek guardò la borsa vicino a lui. “Quindi perché, esattamente, ne hai bisogno di così _tante_?”

“Beh, una delle specialità di mia mamma era la torta noci. Quindi ogni anno in questo giorno ne faccio alcune in suo onore”.

Lo guardò. “ _Alcune_. Non solo una”.

“Esatto. Era solito essere solo una per me e mio padre. Ma ora un paio di persone a casa con cui mia mamma era amica ne vogliono una, una volta realizzato che chef fantastico io sia”. A questo, Derek sbuffò, ma non lo corresse. “Quindi, dopo averle cotte e confezionate, le spedisco. Quattro di loro sono per gli amici di mia mamma, una per qui e una per mio padre, anche se so che non dovrebbe perché ha bisogno di mangiare sano e questa torta non è esattamente una macedonia, se sai cosa intendo”.

Derek si schiarì la gola. “Quindi- um... come _sta_ tuo padre?”

“Sta bene. Ho parlato con lui questa mattina. So che le manca, ma si tiene occupato con il lavoro e tutto il resto”.

Derek annuì, aprendo un'altra nocciolina. Sentendo Stiles ridacchiare, alzò gli occhi. “Cosa?”

“Niente” ghignò, una scatola di zucchero di canna nella sua mano. “ È solo... roditi il fegato, Veruca Salt”.

Derek si accigliò, confuso. “Cosa?”

“Ho il mio personale scoiattolo apri noci” disse Stiles, illuminandosi di orgoglio. Allo sguardo che Derek gli diede, continuò. “Oh, andiamo. Lo sai. Non hai visto Charlie e la Fabbrica di Cioccolato?”

“Visto? Vuoi dire 'letto'?”

“No, stupido. Chi legge il libro? Fanno film su tutto oggigiorno”.

Derek sbuffò. “Quindi aspetta. Mi hai chiamato scoiattolo?”

Stiles sospirò beatamente. “Il mio personale scoiattolo”. Derek guardò il ragazzo, lanciandogli un guscio vuoto. “Ehi! Cattivo scoiattolo! Cattivo! Non farmi tirare fuori lo spray”.

Derek roteò gli occhi prima di continuare il suo compito... come il bravo scoiattolo che era.

Una volta che le torte furono al sicuro a cuocere nel forno, Stiles si era deciso che fosse arrivato il tempo di insegnare a Derek come fare la panna montata.

“Non c'è niente come la panna montata fatta in casa da servire con una fetta di torta appena sfornata” sorrise Stiles, prendendo il posto dietro il banco precedentemente occupato da Derek per guardare il suo lavoro.

“Cosa c'è di sbagliato con la roba in scatola? O Cool Whip3”.

Stiles lo fissò come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato. “Qual è- _Qual è la differenza_? Dio, vivi in una caverna?”

Derek fece una smorfia.

“Okay, prima di tutto, metà di quella roba non è davvero montata e l'altra metà non è davvero crema. Fidati di me su questo. Ho mai portato le tue papille gustative fuori strada?”

Vero. Derek dovette concordare. Quando si trattava delle sue papille gustative, Stiles non aveva mai sbagliato.

“Okay, allora cosa? Basta gettare un po' di crema nella ciotola e iniziare a mescolare?”

“Sei un bruto, lo sai questo? Scommetto che in una vita passata hai bastonato un cucciolo di foca sulla testa, trascinato sopra un fuoco e chiamato questo 'cena'”.

Il ragazzo più grande alzò gli occhi, guardando pigramente la sua compagnia. “Potrei colpire _te_ sulla testa”.

Stiles lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Va bene. Basta versare la crema nella ciotola. Ora aggiungi la vanilla, un po' di miele e ora lo zucchero”.

Derek eseguì le istruzioni.

“Bene, ora metti la ciotola sotto il mixer. Assicurati che sia basso o schizzerà ovunque”.

Controllò le impostazioni, cambiandole, e poi guardò Stiles. “Ora cosa?”

“Schiaccia l'interruttore e lascialo girare!”

Derek accese la macchina, il mixer vibrava mentre sbatteva gli ingredienti insieme. Insieme guardarono come il liquido lentamente diventava più soffice.

”Puoi alzarlo una volta che diventa più spesso”.

”Cosa, in questo modo?”

”No, aspetta!”

Il contenuto del mixer esplose sul viso di Derek, cadendo sui suoi capelli e su tutta la maglia. Sentì una risata provenire da lungo il bancone. Derek si asciugò gli occhi con le dita per poi dare a Stiles uno sguardo di avvertimento.

”Non farlo”.

“Non sto ridendo” disse Stiles con la faccia seria. Un secondo dopo, una piccola risata scappò dal naso del ragazzo.

“ _Stiles_ ” lo avvertì Derek.

“ _Non_ sto ridendo” ribadì.

Derek sospirò, guardandosi intorno per un asciugamano o per qualche cosa con cui potesse pulirsi.

“Ehi, Duncan”.

Derek guardò indietro solo per essere colpito da un lampo improvviso.

“ _Stiles_!” ringhiò, realizzando che il ragazzo gli aveva appena scattato una _foto_. Il ragazzo saltò sulla sedia quando Derek fece per afferrare il cellulare. “Stiles, dammi il tuo cellulare” avvertì.

Stiles sfoggiava un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro mentre digitava velocemente sul cellulare. Saltò via con uno strillo strozzato quando Derek fece un'altra mossa.

Guardandosi rapidamente intorno, Derek afferrò un asciugamano vicino, togliendosi a casaccio la crema dalla faccia. Gettò l'asciugamano con uno _schiocco_ , fissando Stiles con lo sguardo più pericoloso. “Stiles. Dammi. Il tuo _cellulare_ ” disse a denti stretti.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere. “Assolutamente no!” e con questo, il giovane iniziò una folle corsa per la sua camera da letto.

“Stiles! Torna qui!” tagliandogli la strada, lo bloccò nel corridoio. Stiles, ridendo ancora, schizzò via, assicurandosi di mettere il divano tra lui e l'uomo arrabbiato. “Stiles, dammi il cellulare”.

“Mai!”

Stiles si spostò in un modo, poi nell'altro. Derek ne rispecchiava i movimenti, determinato a prendere il cellulare per cancellare la foto incriminante. Precipitandosi a destra, Stiles fece una finta a sinistra, abbassando efficacemente la difesa di Derek, mentre correva in fondo al corridoio.

Derek gli stava dietro, inseguendo il ragazzo. Stiles scivolò nella sua stanza cercando di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, ma Derek si precipitò dentro.

Stiles indietreggiò. “Okay, aspetta un secondo. Aspetta un secondo” disse sempre sorridendo, con una mano alzata come per fermare il ragazzo più grande.

Derek si accorse del rapido sguardo di Stiles alla porta del bagno, immaginando il suo piano di gioco. Quando il ragazzo cercò di correre verso di esso, Derek lo prese, buttando entrambi all'indietro sul letto di Stiles. Derek era a cavalcioni sulla vita del ragazzo, cercando di lottare contro le mani ribelli per il cellulare a cui erano disperatamente aggrappate.

“Stiles, vuoi solo-”

“No!”

“Dammi il maledetto-”

“ _Mai_!”

Stiles si contorceva sotto Derek, curvandosi in posizione fetale con il suo cellulare nascosto in modo sicuro contro il petto. Chiuse gli occhi con forza, come se questo potesse far andare via Derek.

“Mi sono mandato la foto per mail, così potresti anche rinunciare e lasciarmi tenere la foto perché anche se la elimini da qui posso scaricare tutto di nuovo e poi hai una foto di me sul tuo cellulare e ora ne ho una di te sul mio, non è giusto?”

Le parole erano un flusso continuò, mentre volavano fuori dalla bocca del ragazzo.

Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione. Era senza speranza se Stiles aveva già inviato una copia della foto. Cedette, sedendosi all'indietro sui talloni.

Stiles aprì un occhio, poi l'altro. Girò la testa per guardare l'altro ragazzo, ma era ancora in posizione fetale. “Me la fai tenere?”

Derek sospirò sconfitto. “Bene. Ma giuro Stiles, se quella cosa finisce online o su manifesti in tutto il campus-”

“Ho capito, ho capito” sorrise. “Te lo prometto”. Si srotolò, aggiustandosi in modo da stare disteso sulla schiena.

Entrambi respiravano un po' pesantemente per la caccia, l'adrenalina ancora scorreva nelle loro vene.

Infine, Stiles si tirò su, arricciando dolcemente le dita nella maglia rovinata di Derek. “Sono davvero contento che tu sia venuto oggi” disse a bassa voce, gli occhi puntati sulla sua mano stratta al capo d'abbigliamento. “La maggior parte delle persone non sa come gestirmi quando non sono... sai. _Me_. Così, quando Scott ha detto che eri qui, ho davvero pensato che mi stesse prendendo in giro, ma tu eri davvero qui. Mi ha fatto davvero felice”. Alla fine incontrò gli occhi verdi, i suoi marroni pieni di sincerità. “Quindi, credo che quello che sto cercando di dire è grazie. Per oggi. Per tutto”.

Derek guardò il ragazzo sotto di lui, sentendo il cuore espandersi mentre le parole affondarono dentro lui. Non sapeva cosa replicare.

Era strano per Derek. Non sapeva come, ma Stiles era riuscito a diventare parte della routine di Derek. I suoi giorni non erano più completi senza aver visto il ragazzo o almeno sentito. Era nuovo per Derek. Era prezioso per lui. Qui c'era la prima persona che poteva onestamente chiamare suo amico.

E per la prima volta, Derek sorrise a Stiles. Un pieno, genuino sorriso. Erano fermi in questo momento, apprezzando veramente quello che si era sviluppata tra di loro.

Poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Un profumo si diffondeva nell'aria. Aggrottò la fronte. “Cos'è questo odore?”

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima che queste si alzassero per la sorpresa. “Oh, merda! Le torte!” si divincolò da sotto il ragazzo più grande e corse in cucina.

Derek sembrava immobile mentre un'altra cosa attirò la sua attenzione. Era in camera di Stiles. Sul letto di Stiles. E non più di dieci secondi prima era stato a cavalcioni sul ragazzo. Il pensiero mandò il suo cuore in corsa, come se stesse inseguendo ancora una volta il ragazzo per l'appartamento. Derek si prese alcuni minuti per riprendersi. Per fortuna, Stiles era troppo preoccupato con le torte per notarlo.

“Beh, le prime due sono rovinate” si imbronciò Stiles una volta che Derek apparve, aprendo la porta del balcone per togliere l'odore. “Il che significa che aprirai più noci? Per favooore?”

A questo punto, Derek stava cominciando a credere che non poteva rifiutare più niente al ragazzo più giovane. Sospirò. “Posso almeno lavarmi prima?” chiese, agitando la mano su e giù al suo aspetto arruffato.

Una risata uscì da Stiles quando la sua memoria gli riportò della panna montata. Derek lo guardò di nuovo. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Non sto ridendo” mentì odiosamente. “Il bagno è laggiù” sottolineò. “Puoi prendere una delle mie maglie dalla cassettiera”.

Derek raggiunse senza fretta il bagno, in parte impaurito da quello che stava per vedere nello specchio. Era un disastro. I suoi capelli e la sua faccia erano appiccicosi e la sua maglia stava cominciando ad attaccarglisi contro. Derek tirò il pezzo incriminato di tessuto sopra la testa, si chinò sul lavandino e cominciò a strofinarsi la pelle appiccicosa con l'acqua calda. Prese un asciugamano, lo passò sul torace e sul viso. Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio. 'Come faccio a finire in queste cose?' si chiese. Era abbastanza sicuro che la risposta aveva a che fare con il ragazzo nell'altra stanza.

Vagò nella camera da letto di Stiles, raggiungendo la cassettiera. Aprì uno dei cassetti e immediatamente lo chiuse.

'Ecco, questo è il cassetto della biancheria intima'. Derek chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un altro secondo per ricomporsi. Raggiunse il prossimo cassetto, trattenendo il respiro, e con suo grande sollievo tirò fuori una normale maglietta bianca. La sollevò e aggrottò la fronte. Il suo cipiglio si approfondì guardando il resto di loro.

“Stiles! Nessuna di queste magliette è della mia taglia!”

Sentì il ragazzo ridacchiare dall'altra stanza. “Basta sceglierne una! Se non vuoi girare a torso nudo!” aggiunse con una risata.

Derek gemette, ma tirò fuori una maglia nera che sembrava _potesse_ adattarsi. Si sbagliava, ma era meglio che essere nudo. Quando finalmente tornò in cucina, Stiles dovette soffocare un'altra risata.

“Non so di cosa stai parlando” lo prese in giro il ragazzo. ”Penso che si adatti perfettamente”.

Derek fece una smorfia. La maglia era troppo stretta per i suoi gusti. “Sei pelle e ossa” sbuffò Derek, quella era l'unica cosa che poteva pensare di dire.

“Ora, ora. Non possiamo tutti essere muscolosi come te. Inoltre, fa tutto parte della mia personalità”.

Derek sbuffò appena.

Stiles gli gettò addosso un asciugamano. “Dai, brontolone. Aiutami a pulire il casino che hai fatto”.

“ _Tu_ hai detto di aumentare”.

“Sì, ma io non intendevo di saltare tutta la strada fino a _undici_ ”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa? Undici?”

Stiles roteò gli occhi. “Davvero vivi in una grotta, giusto?” allo sguardo vuoto che ricevette, Stiles scosse la testa. “Lascia perdere. Aiutami semplicemente a pulire tutto e ci occuperemo di quelle noci insieme”.

Derek sospirò, ma fece come gli era stato detto.

Alla fine i due riuscirono ad avere tutte e sei le torte. Derek aveva anche ritentato a fare la panna montata, questa volta senza errori. Quando Scott ritornò da scuola e dal lavoro, le torte occupavano il frigorifero, e c'era un piatto caldo di spaghetti in attesa per lui. Derek, che aveva rifiutato gli spaghetti che non erano stati fatti appositamente per lui, stava felicemente sgranocchiando una fetta di torta, ora capendo il perché Stiles aveva insistito sul fare la propria panna montata.

Si stava facendo tardi e Derek doveva ancora svolgere qualche lettura prima di andare a dormire. Inoltre, voleva fare una doccia per lavare via ogni traccia di crema su di lui. Stiles gli aveva preparato una grande fetta da portare a casa, insistendo sul fatto che Scott aveva bisogno di diminuire i dolci comunque.

“Allora io andrei” disse Derek, tenendo la maglia rovinata in una mano e il contenitore con la torta nell'altra.

“Ehi, aspetta. Ti accompagno giù” disse Stiles, saltando dalla sedia e scivolando nelle sue scarpe da ginnastica. Quando entrarono in ascensore, Stiles si rivolse a lui. “Mi sono divertito oggi, Dwight. Voglio dire, è stato bello. Preparare le torte con te mi ha ricordato di quando lo facevo con mia mamma”.

Derek annuì comprensivo. “Ti ha insegnato lei come cucinare?”

“Per la maggior parte. Lei mi ha insegnato le basi, ma non ho davvero provato fino a dopo la sua morte e questo perché ho dovuto imparare come cucinare, perché mio papà di solito lavorava fino a tardi. Quindi credo che per me, cucinare sia un ottimo modo per tenere viva la sua memoria”.

Si avviarono verso l'ingresso del complesso di appartamenti, Stiles teneva la porta aperta per Derek. Una mano sul suo braccio fece fermare Derek. Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo. “Volevo dire quello che ho detto prima. Apprezzo molto che sei rimasto. Ha significato molto per me. _Significa_ molto per me. Quindi grazie, Signor Hale. O Dominic. O Deon. O Darryl, Dane, Duca, Dioniso, Dante, Dale, Deiter-”

Derek scosse la testa con rassegnazione, sentendo gli angoli della bocca alzarsi. Infine, cedette. “È Derek”.

Stiles sorrise dolcemente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre annuiva lentamente. “Lo so”. Derek sbuffò, ma non poteva dire di essere rimasto sorpreso. Stiles strinse leggermente il braccio di Derek prima di far cadere la mano lungo il fianco. “Buona notte, Derek”.

“Buona notte, Stiles”.

Incapace di combattere ancora, Derek appoggiò la maglia sopra la spalla prima di tirare il ragazzo più giovane in un abbraccio con un braccio solo. Voleva versare tutto quello che non poteva dire in abbraccio, tutto quello che voleva dire per confortare l'amico. Anche ora, lottava con le parole.

Ma Stiles sembrò capire. Stiles sembrava capire sempre. Sentì le braccia del ragazzo circondarlo. “Grazie, Derek”.

Derek si tirò indietro e si limitò ad annuire. Annuì di nuovo prima di andare a casa.

Più tardi, mentre Derek era sotto la doccia, ricevette un messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D Era la foto di lui coperto di panna montata, più un piccolo messaggio.

_ti piace il mio nuovo sfondo? ;)_

Derek sbuffò con un sorriso sulle labbra, prima di prepararsi per andare a letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Diamine, questo è stato lungo... non volevo che lo fosse. In realtà non l'avevo pianificato XD Oh ehi, 3 del mattino. Guh. Comunque, qui c'è il mio tumblr se siete interessati: [effinlemon](http://effinlemon.tumblr.com/). Oh wow. Qualche nota sulla storia? Ah. Um. Durante la parte nel letto, la mia mente voleva cambiarla all'istante in qualcosa di sexy, ma no no. Inoltre, temo che Derek sia troppo OOC in questo, ma provo anche a razionalizzare che siamo nella sua testa e Derek non può essere taciturno e stoico nella sua testa anche se lo è all'esterno. Anche i ragazzi più arroganti hanno delle insicurezza. Inoltre, mi piace pensare che Stiles porti fuori quella parte di lui. Um, oh sì. Stavo per far sbirciare di nuovo Derek nella biancheria intima di Stiles, ma sarebbe stato MOLTO spaventoso ahah e non penso che sia il posto di Derek ancora. O lo sarà mai. Non lo so. Ancora... immagino tutti i limoni disegnati da Derek con il monociglio. Non so perché X3
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1Debbie Downer: è il nome di un personaggio fittizio del Saturday Night Live, portato sullo schermo da Rachel Dratch dal 2004 al 2010. Il suo nome è entrato nel linguaggio popolare per riferirsi a qualcuno che reagisce in malo modo alle brutte notizie, rovinando poi l'umore a tutti intorno a lui.  
> 2B-B-X-Y: Non prendetemi per scema, ma da affezionata alla PlayStation quale sono, non sapevo che questi fossero i tasti della Xbox.  
> 3Cool Whip: Ero indecisa se tradurla in qualche modo o lasciarla in originale. Comunque. È una marca che si occupa di imitare la panna montata e si aggiunge sopra i dolci o viene utilizzata per i dolci che non hanno bisogno di cottura. Non contiene crema, latte o lattosio. A questo punto credo imiti la panna montata solo nell'aspetto.


	7. Distractions

Doveva essere una bella piccola uscita con il suo amico. Derek non aveva idea di come si era arrivati a questo.

Era iniziato con un messaggio sabato pomeriggio.

_ehi signor hale! vieni a pranzo cn me!_

_Derek aveva sempre iniziato presto la sua ricerca per la lezione di storia. 'Credo che un solo pranzo non possa far male'. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Sarebbe rimasto sveglio tutta la notte, cercando di _finire_ la ricerca se questo significava passare un pomeriggio con Stiles._

_Dove?_

_al mio pref piccolo ristorante cn LE MIGLIORI patatine ricce. è un po' lontano. cmmineremo un po'._

Derek ci aveva pensato.

_Se vuoi, possiamo prendere la mia macchina._

_cooooosa? diavolo sì! vieni a prendermi alle quindici allora!_

_Okay_.

Ora, Derek non era mai stato il tipo che ostentava la sua ricchezza, ma la sua macchina era il suo orgoglio e la sua gioia. Aveva lavorato duramente per mantenere la sua piccola e assicurandosi che corresse senza intoppi. Quindi, quando Stiles aveva visto l'elegante, nera Camaro fermarsi davanti a lui, Derek non era riuscito a non sorridere allo sguardo di stupore sul volto del ragazzo.

“ _Questa_ è la tua _macchina_?” chiese Stiles incredulo, chinandosi per parlare a Derek attraverso il finestrino. “Amico, perché non la guidi in _ogni_ dove? Se fosse la mia macchina, diavolo, probabilmente ci _vivrei_!”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Entra e basta”.

“Non devi chieder _me_ lo due volte” disse aprendo la portiera e saltando dentro.

Stiles era praticamente in vibrazione sul suo sedile. Continuava a schiacciare tutti i pulsanti. Provò quanto potesse andare indietro il sedile e quanto potesse reclinarsi. Schiacciò il tasto dell'aria condizionata, la radio, anche le luci sopra la sua testa. Si girò a guardare i sedili posteriori, chinandosi a giocare con il vano centrale. Anche per sentire i tappetini.

“Stiles fermati. Devi darmi le indicazioni” lo rimproverò Derek.

“Va bene, va bene” sospirò Stiles, ritornando con il sedile in posizione verticale. “Basta che segui la strada per ora. Non vedo l'ora che provi quelle patatine ricce1. Hanno questo ricco sapore e sono così croccanti fuori, ma così soffici e patatose all'interno, le amerai. Sbavo solo a pensarci”.

“Basta che non sbavi sopra i miei sedili”.

“Non faccio promesse. Gira a sinistra qui”.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto. Dopo qualche svolta e curva, arrivarono finalmente al ristorante. Derek seguì il ragazzo all'interno, prendendo un posto in una cabina disponibile.

“Ooh! Dovresti provare-”

“Le patatine ricce?”

Stiles lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “ _No_ , antipatico. Voglio dire, _sì_ che dovresti provarle, ma non è quello che stavo dicendo”.

“Oh davvero”.

“Sì, davvero. E ora non saprai mai quello che stavo dicendo. Starai lì seduto in tutta la tua inconsapevole gloria chiedendoti se forse la cosa che hai ordinato è la migliore sul menù o se potevi potenzialmente mangiare qualcosa di più fantastico se solo avessi ascoltato il tuo buon amico Stiles”.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e rivolse la sua attenzione di nuovo al menù. Dopo un attimo, sentì il ragazzo sbuffare.

“Non sei nemmeno un po' curioso di sapere cosa volevo consigliarti?”

Nemmeno alzò lo sguardo. “No”. Derek sorrise dentro di sé, sentendo le ondate di frustrazione del ragazzo. Prendere in giro Stiles era puro divertimento.

La cameriera venne per prendere i loro ordini, Derek si assicurò di cambiare le sue normali patate per quelle ricce sotto l'insistenza di Stiles. Una volta che la cameriera si fosse allontanata, Derek iniziò a strappare un innocente tovagliolo che era stato posato di fronte a lui. “Allora... hai qualche piano dopo questo?”

Stiles si prese un secondo per pensarci. Si strinse nelle spalle. “No. Probabilmente andrò a casa a raggiungere i miei doveri. E con questo, intendo giocare ai video games finché il mio ragazzo non farà altri tre o quattro livelli. Perché?”

“Beh, c'è questa cosa. Nel parco”.

“Oh, intendi Music in the Park?”

Derek annuì lentamente. Esitò. “Stavo pensando di prendere il resto del giorno libero... forse per andare a vedere... vuoi venire?” chiese l'ultima parte con cautela, preparandosi per il rifiuto.

Stiles si limitò a sorridere. “Certo. Sembra divertente. E se non lo è, vendono dei davvero buoni popcorn dolci2”.

“Perché deve sempre finire con il cibo con te?”

Stiles fece una smorfia offesa. “Sono un ragazzo che sta crescendo. Se la mia mente non pensasse al sesso, è probabile che pensi al cibo”. Derek combatté il rossore alla menzione del sesso. “E nel raro, ma non insolito scenario, a volte i due mondi si scontrano per creare questo apice di-”

Fortunatamente, questo particolare dettaglio fu tagliato dalla cameriera che era tornata con le loro bevande. Derek prese la cannuccia nel suo bicchiere, prima di prendere un lungo e forte sorso. La distrazione fu abbastanza da scoraggiare la linea di pensiero del ragazzo per andare su qualcos'altro di completamente diverso.

Stavano parlando pigramente, aspettando che arrivasse il loro cibo, quando una famigliare testa rossa si avvicinò al loro tavolo. O biondo ramato. _Era uguale_. Era armata di una borsa da shopping in un braccio e una ragazza bruna nell'altro.

“Ehi Lydia! Allison!” sorrise Stiles, salutando la coppia mentre si avvicinavano. Si alzò, abbracciando le sue amiche. “Derek, ti ricordi di Lydia? E questa è Allison, la morosa di Scott”.

'Morosa? Chi usa ancora questo termine?' si chiese Derek, ma strinse educatamente la mano della ragazza.

“Dovremmo incontrarci qui con Jackson” spiegò Lydia.

E con questo, sembrò che la ragazza invitasse se stessa e la sua amica al tavolo. Lydia spinse Stiles più in là, così che la coppia potesse sedersi nella cabina. Si rannicchiò vicino al ragazzo, poggiando un braccio sulle sue spalle e fissando il colletto della sua maglia.

Derek si accigliò, guardandoli come se questo fosse normale nel loro rapporto. E considerando quanto poco conoscesse le loro dinamiche, _poteva_ benissimo essere così. E questo approfondì il cipiglio di Derek.

Le due ragazze ordinarono, apparentemente decise a rimanere. Non passò molto tempo che Allison fu al cellulare, invitando Scott a venire dopo il lavoro. Derek gemette interiormente.

Le ragazze chiacchieravano con Derek, sembrando interessate a lui. Allison sembrava a posto, ma Lydia era decisamente affascinante. A prima vista sembrava una ragazza ricca e abbastanza superficiale, ma in realtà era sorprendentemente intelligente, cercando di avere una doppia laurea in fisica e chimica. Derek pensava che potesse davvero piacerle la ragazza, se non fosse per i piccoli sguardi che condivideva spesso con Stiles. 'Non ha un _ragazzo_?'

Non molto tempo dopo che arrivò il loro cibo, Scott si presentò con Isaac, entrambi salutarono tutti al tavolo. Il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati si scaraventò vicino alla sua ragazza, mentre Isaac optò di scivolare vicino a Derek. La loro cabina stava diventando un po' troppo piena per i suoi gusti.

A questo punto, c'erano diverse conversazioni in corso. Lydia chiacchierava con Allison, mentre Stiles e Scott cercavano di parlare intorno a loro. Isaac in realtà aveva iniziato una conversazione con Derek, che aveva capito che anche il ragazzo riccioluto era interessato alla criminologia. Legati oltre da interessi comuni, Derek finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno che capiva cosa intendesse con 'tensione'.

“Tensione?” si intromise Stiles. “È fisica, vero?”

Derek stava per rispondere, ma Isaac rise fortemente. “No, Stiles, non tensione fisica. _Solo_ tensione 3”.

Derek non si perse il cipiglio formato sul volto del ragazzo prima di ritornare alla conversazione con Isaac, una volta che aveva iniziato la teoria biosociale. Non si perse nemmeno il modo in cui Stiles prendeva furtivamente le sue patatine dal suo piatto una volta che le sue erano sparite.

E quando Scott e Isaac ebbero il loro cibo, Jackson finalmente arrivò con un amico al seguito. Il gruppo salutò la coppia, eccetto Derek naturalmente, ma la sua attenzione aumentò non appena scoprì che il nome dell'altro ragazzo era Danny.

“Perché sei così in ritardo?” chiese Lydia, suonando un po' infastidita. “Dovevi essere qui, tipo, mezz'ora fa”.

“È colpa mia“ sorrise Danny timidamente. Sospirò malinconicamente. “Ho appena scoperto che il mio ex ha già trovato un nuovo ragazzo”.

Il tavolo si riempì di suoni dispiaciuti, facendo sorridere il ragazzo hawaiano con gratitudine. Schiacciandosi ancora un po', Danny e Jackson si sistemarono rispettivamente tra Stiles e Lydia. Immediatamente quando Danny scivolò accanto a Stiles, il ragazzo più piccolo accarezzò la schiena del ragazzo.

“Quel tizio era un coglione comunque. Puoi avere di meglio”.

“Grazie Stilinski”.

E sorprendentemente, Danny si girò e baciò Stiles sulla guancia. Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono, stringendo le mani a pugno creando piccole mezzelune sul palmo della sua mano.

“Ugh” gemette Jackson. “Ricordi quando eri solito trovare questo ragazzo fastidioso?” disse al suo migliore amico.

“Stava solo negando la sua attrazione impetuosa nei miei confronti” sorrise Stiles, chinandosi verso Danny, il suo collo nudo proprio davanti al viso del ragazzo.

“Amico...” Derek sentì una mano sul braccio, la voce bassa di Isaac. “Rilassati”.

Derek guardò biecamente Isaac e poi giù alle sue nocche bianche con sorpresa. Le rilassò, allungandole sotto il tavolo per far scorrere il sangue. Non guardò di nuovo Isaac, ma sentì una piccola risata provenire da lui.

Non capiva come fosse successo, ma in qualche modo Derek si era trovato circondato e praticamente schiacciato in una cabina di persone. Non era molto tempo fa che Derek aveva evitato questa situazione a tutti i costi. Derek era un uomo di spazio personale e star seduto con questo gruppo lo stava torturando. Ma dal momento che questi erano amici di Stiles e dato che Stiles stesso era seduto spalla a spalla con lui, Derek si costrinse a tollerare l'esperienza di disagio. E beh, almeno anche Isaac non era una cattiva compagnia.

Una volta che i piatti furono puliti, le pance piene e il conto pagato, uscirono tutti dalla cabina e si diressero verso il parcheggio. Stiles si avvicinò a Derek sogghignando. “Allora, andiamo ancora al parco?”

“Aspetta, cosa succede al parco?” chiese Scott ad alta voce.

Derek trattenne l'impulso di gemere ad alta voce. Poteva già dire dove questo sarebbe andato a finire.

“Oh, non c'è Music in the Park questo pomeriggio?” domandò Allison, tenendo la mano di Scott.

“Jackson, andiamo” disse Lydia, rivolgendosi al suo ragazzo.

“Perché? Così possiamo sederci sull'erba e ascoltare qualche band orribile?” sbuffò, sorridendo verso Danny che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Penso che una gita al parco possa aggiungere un po' di cultura alla tua vita” disse Danny oggettivamente.

Jackson diede al suo amico uno sguardo annoiato. “Vuoi solo andare per occhieggiare qualche ragazzo”.

“Jackson. Andiamo” continuò Lydia, non lasciando spazio a discussioni.

“Aw, voglio andare” Allison mise il broncio, “Ma dobbiamo incontrarci con mio padre”.

“È _stasera_?“ Scott sembrava stordito e forse un po' preoccupato.

“Scott, te l'ho detto per tutta la settimana” lo rimproverò. “Dovremmo andare, davvero”.

Scott si sgonfiò, ma accettò il suo destino. “Isaac, vuoi venire con noi? Ti porto a casa?”

“A dir la verità, voglio vedere che tipo di musica c'è” sorrise. “Andrò con Derek” si girò verso il ragazzo più grande, “cioè, se non ti dispiace”.

“Ooh! Voglio andare con Derek anch'io!” si intromise Lydia.

“E io?” aggrottò la fronte Jackson.

“Tu sei con Danny, idiota. La tua Porsche ha solo due posti, o l'hai dimenticato?”

“Bene. Come vuoi. Vieni Danny, andiamo” disse Jackson, dirigendosi verso l'auto.

“Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi” Scott e Allison salutarono, incamminandosi mano nella mano.

Derek si pizzicò il ponte del naso. Come diavolo era potuto accadere? Aprì la sua auto e immediatamente Lydia trascinò Stiles dietro con lei, lasciando Isaac nei sedili anteriori accanto a Derek. Sulla strada per il parco, Derek guardava di nascosto il ragazzo nel sedile posteriore, mentre scherzava con la sua amica. Derek sentì la sua frustrazione crescere. _Lui_ era l'unico con cui Stiles doveva scherzare, non con questi aggregatori. Avrebbe avuto uno sguardo torvo per tutto il tragitto, se Isaac non avesse offerto una buona distrazione con le sue chiacchiere.

Una volta trovato un posto dove parcheggiare, Lydia trascinò Stiles per un po' per trovare la posizione migliore dove potevano ascoltare la musica, ma parlando senza far incazzare la gente. Lui e Isaac li tallonarono, seguendoli nel percorso intrecciato tra la folla. Jackson e Danny li trovarono facilmente. Lydia si staccò immediatamente dal braccio di Stiles per attaccarsi a quello di Jackson, con grande soddisfazione di Derek. Ma Derek si ritrovò di nuovo accigliato quando Danny colse l'occasione per portare il suo braccio sulle spalle di Stiles. Questo non era come doveva andare.

Nella sua testa, Derek si era immaginato un bel pranzo con Stiles, scambiandosi alcune battute. In seguito, sarebbero andati al parco, in parte per ascoltare la musica, ma soprattutto per chiacchierare un po'. Alla fine si sarebbe alzati per passeggiare intorno al laghetto artificiale, con Stiles che avrebbe comprato i suoi popcorn dolci, mentre Derek ne avrebbe afferrate delle manciate da sgranocchiare dalla borsa del ragazzo. Derek sospirò.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere” disse a Stiles, avendo bisogno di un po' di spazio dal resto del gruppo per non mutilare nessuno di loro dalla sua frustrazione.

Stiles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Isacc lo interruppe. “Vengo con te”. Guardò gli altri ragazzi. “Voi ragazzi volete qualcosa?”

“Niente per me, grazie” disse Danny.

“Acqua frizzante” disse Lydia, alzando un dito.

“ _Alcol_ _”_ disse Jackson con voce strascicata.

Stiles era insolitamente silenzioso.

Isaac alzò gli occhi alla richiesta di Jackson. “Allora solo acqua per la signora?” lei sorrise al biondo riccioluto prima che lui e Derek si allontanassero dal gruppo.

“Comitiva allegra, vero?” disse, facendo una piccola conversazione.

“Cosa c'è con Danny? È gay, giusto? Penso che Stiles abbia menzionato qualcosa del genere” disse Derek velocemente, non pensando veramente a quello che stava dicendo.

Isaac ridacchiò. “Sì, lo è. Perché? Sei interessato?”

Derek gli diede appena uno sguardo infastidito, che servì solo per farlo ridere di nuovo. “Cosa c'è tra lui e Stiles?”

Isaac inclinò la testa, pensandoci. “Ricordo Stiles chiedergli una volta o due se pensava che fosse attraente”.

Derek fece una smorfia.

Isaac rise, spingendo Derek giocosamente . “Amico, l'hai presa _male_ ”.

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Il ragazzo ridacchiò. “Non devi preoccuparti di Danny. Stiles non è il suo tipo”.

“Preoccupato? Perché dovrei essere preoccupato?”

“Sì, certo. Okay”.

La coppia acquistò le loro bevande, tornando dagli altri. Avevano trovato un posto a sedere in mezzo all'erba. Lydia era rannicchiata contro Jackson, mentre Danny e Stiles sembrava stessero avendo una conversazione privata. Nonostante quello detto da Isaac, Derek non poté fare a meno di guardare male il modo in cui Danny era appoggiato verso Stiles, ogni volta che si voltava per parlare con lui. Voleva che l'altro ragazzo andasse via.

'Almeno la musica non è male ' pensò Derek, cercando di trovare qualcosa di buono nel corso della giornata. 'E anche questo Isaac. I suoi dolci sono secchi, ma almeno lui è un po' interessante'. Era sicuro che probabilmente avrebbe afferrato Stiles per ottenere tutta la sua attenzione, se Isaac non ci fosse stato. Non solo Isaac forniva qualche buona conversazione, gli serviva anche come distrazione dal modo in cui Danny alcune volte si voltava verso di lui, quasi come a dire 'Ah ah! Ho Stiles tutto per me e tu sei solo il suo cliente e io sono il suo vero amico e lo conosco da molto più tempo e posso baciare la sua guancia pallida come se mi appartenesse e ho queste fossette stupide che Stiles adora e-' Derek sospirò, chiudendo il suo monologo interiore. Non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono.

Dopo un po', scivolò via per trovare un bagno. Cominciava a desiderare di essere andato altrove e non in quello stupido locale dove tutti avevano deciso di andare quel giorno. Derek si fermò. 'Beh, e se Stiles l'ha programmato in questo modo?'

Non ebbe la possibilità di pensare a quell'idea prima che il ragazzo in questione si attaccasse al suo braccio e lo trascinò via. “Ehi- che cosa-” Derek farfugliò.

“Avevo bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe. _Inoltre_ ” sorrise, “Popcorn. Dolci. Posso sentirne l'odore da tutta la strada”.

Una volta che Stiles ebbe la più grande confezione in mano, Derek iniziò a tornare indietro nel punto dove erano seduti gli amici del ragazzo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia una volta resosi conto che Stiles non lo seguiva. Il ragazzo aveva appena gettato un popcorn in aria, catturandolo facilmente con la bocca aperta. “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, anche se avrebbe voluto saltare all'idea. “E i tuoi amici?”

Stiles agitò la mano. “Vivranno. Scommetto che non si accorgeranno neppure che ce n'è siamo andati”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. Non aveva intenzione di discutere. Aveva voluto allontanarsi da loro da quando erano arrivati.

“Allora...” disse Stiles tra un boccone e l'altro. “Tu e Isaac sembrate andare d'accordo”.

“Non è così male” rispose, senza sbilanciarsi. Stiles annuì, spingendosi un altro pugno di popcorn in bocca. Derek strinse le labbra prima di aggiungere “Che mi dici di te e Danny? Voi due sembrate molto vicini”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Danny è a caccia, alla ricerca di un uomo nuovo”.

Derek guardò attentamente il ragazzo. “Te compreso?”

Stiles rise. “Assolutamente no. Io non sono il suo tipo”. Diede a Derek un'occhiata di traverso. “Lui _è_ , però, molto interessato a _te_ ”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Aspetta, che cosa?”

“Penso che Danny possa avere una cotta per te, Signor Hale” lo prese in giro.

Derek scosse la testa. Non era interessato. Per niente.

Ma Stiles continuò. “Lui pensa che hai tutta questa cosa oscura e misteriosa in corso”. Rimase in silenzio per un attimo, mentre sgranocchiava altri popcorn dolci. “Cosa pensi di _lui_?”

'Che si mette troppa colonia e si siede troppo vicino a te' era quello che voleva dire. Ma si strinse nelle spalle.

“Sei attratto da lui?” persisteva Stiles.

Derek sbuffò derisorio. “No”.

Poi, “Sei attratto da _Isaac_?”

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò il ragazzo accanto a lui. Stiles mantenne il suo sguardo diretto sul sentiero dove stavano camminando.

“Voglio dire” continuò, “voi due sembrate piacervi molto”.

“Abbiamo un interesse comune”.

Anche in questo caso, Stiles annuì lentamente. “Giusto. Criminologia. Voi due potreste essere partner un giorno”.

Derek si fermò, mentre Stiles fece qualche altro passo prima di girarsi verso di lui. 'Lui è... lui sembra un po'... potrebbe essere che lui sia...?' Derek prese coraggio e chiese. “Sei geloso?”

“N-no!” sputacchiò Stiles, spingendosi un'altra manciata di popcorn in bocca. Il rossore sul volto del ragazzo disse il contrario. “Perché me lo chiedi? Non mi interessa con chi sei amico. Puoi essere amico con chiunque. Isaac è figo. Potete essere amici di criminologia insieme. Qualunque cosa”. Le parole volarono fuori di lui in corsa, mentre disgustosamente si spingeva più popcorn in bocca ogni poche sillabe.

Derek alzò gli occhi, nonostante si sentisse abbastanza bene con se stesso. Gli piaceva l'idea di Stiles geloso di lui, anche se era in un contesto di amicizia. Lo faceva sentire meno ridicolo sulla stessa sensazione quando Stiles era vicino a Danny o Scott o Lydia o anche Jackson. Derek interiormente aggrottò la fronte, decidendo che Stiles aveva troppi amici.

Rassegnandosi, Derek si avvicinò al ragazzo, allungando una mano nella confezione per rubare un po' di popcorn. “Dai, Stilinator. Passeggiamo intorno al lago”. Non aspettò nemmeno per vedere l'espressione del ragazzo. Sorrise tra sé, sentendo il ragazzo correre precipitosamente per raggiungerlo.

“Va bene, solo per curiosità” iniziò Stiles una volta vicino a Derek, “qual _è_ il tuo tipo?”

“Belle bionde buone4” Derek ghignò, orgoglioso del suo uso di allitterazioni.

“Bene, _duh_ ” Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo una volta capito che Derek non era serio. “Voglio dire, di chi _non_ lo sono?”

Derek glielo concesse. “I miei studi sono ciò che è importante in questo momento. Non mi preoccupo di tutte le altre cose”.

“Un'idea valorosa” annuì Stiles. “Sono pienamente d'accordo con questo. Dovresti diventare monaco e dedicarti al tuo lavoro scolastico e, in futuro, al tuo lavoro. Niente donne, o uomini, se ti piace il genere”. Derek sbuffò. “Dovrebbe essere solo te e il tuo amico Stiles, voglio dire, perché saremo partner, naturalmente”.

“Naturalmente”.

“Voglio dire, Isaac può venire in aiuto di tanto in tanto anche, credo, dal momento che voi siete come amici del cuore ora o qualsiasi altra cosa-”

“Amici del cuore?”

“-Ma sì. Saremo noi due contro il mondo”.

“Signor Hale e Stilinator?”

Stiles annuì felicemente. “Signor Hale e Stilinator”.

Derek ridacchiò. Non suonava poi così male. Abbassando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo felice con un sacchetto mezzo mangiato di popcorn quattro volte la dimensione della sua testa, doveva ammetterlo, gli piaceva il suono di quello sempre di più.

“Non sapevo che sarebbero stati tutti lì” disse Stiles, all'improvviso. “Lydia e Allison sono andate a fare shopping, Scott era al lavoro...” si spense. Sospirò. “Non sapevo che sarebbero stati tutti lì”.

Non capì esattamente perché, ma questo fece sentire Derek leggermente meglio. E nonostante l'imprevisto, era riuscito ad avere quello che voleva. Lui e Stiles avevano condiviso un buon pranzo, ascoltato un po' di musica nel parco, e ora stavano passeggiando intorno al lago, mentre lui rubava di nascosto alcune manciate di popcorn. E anche se alla fine ritornarono dagli altri, che davvero _non_ avevano notato la loro scomparsa – tranne forse un ghignante Isaac – Derek lo ammise, oggi era stata una giornata abbastanza bella.

/\/\/\

“Dai, Derek, è giusto”.

“La risposta è _no_ , Stiles”.

“Ma tu hai visto il _mio_ posto, io voglio vedere il _tuo_ posto!”

“No”.

“Probabilmente è questa impressionante bat-caverna di meraviglie. Hai un maggiordomo in piedi alla tua porta, rispondendo a ogni tua completa disposizione? Si chiama Jeeves?5 Dai, Derek, _devi_ farmi incontrare Jeeves”.

“ _Non_ c'è Jeeves”.

Il ragazzo mise il broncio. Poi, “Ti preparerò la cena”.

“... Bene”.

L'unico problema con questa idea era che Derek, che era completamente estasiato di avere un pasto solo per lui da Stiles, aveva dimenticato una cosa importante.

Stiles aveva chiesto a Derek se poteva visitare il suo posto quella mattina al locale, la curiosità aveva preso la meglio su di lui. Derek aveva negato con veemenza l'accesso al ragazzo. Ma questo non gli aveva impedito di chiederglielo ancora una volta prima e dopo la lezione di mitologia di Derek, a cui Derek aveva ancora risposto no. Ma a quanto sembrava, Stiles aveva formulato una nuova tattica. Così, quando Derek l'aveva incontrato quella notte dopo la sua corsa, Stiles l'aveva chiesto ancora una volta. E questa volta, con la promessa di cibo, Derek aveva accettato.

Si erano fermati al supermercato così che Stiles potesse prendere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per cucinare. E dal momento che Derek non aveva nulla, ma solo qualche cavolo marcio nel suo frigorifero, avevano dovuto fermarsi e comprare tutto. E non fu fino a quando Derek era in piedi alla porta del suo appartamento che gli venne in mente che forse non era una buona idea, almeno non con il modo in cui le cose stavano attualmente.

“Ho cambiato idea” disse Derek, proprio quando aveva le chiavi in mano per aprire la porta.

“Che cosa? Non puoi cambiare idea. Siamo già qui”.

“Solo... vieni domani. Ho dimenticato... qualcosa”.

“Che cosa? Hai tipo un cadavere lì dentro?”

“... No”.

“Perché questa pausa?”

“Non l'ho fatta”.

“Oh mio Dio, hai un cadavere!”

“Stiles, zitto”.

“Ma abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada! Siamo proprio qui!”

“ _No_ , Stiles. Forse domani”.

Il ragazzo sospirò esasperato. “Sai una cosa, va bene. Dobbiamo solo andare a casa mia”.

Derek si rilassò. “Bene”.

Stiles fece strada lungo il corridoio da dove erano arrivati. “Non vedo dove sia il problema”.

Derek continuava tranquillo. Aveva le sue ragioni.

Alla fine del corridoio, Stiles chiamò l'ascensore. “Oh, puoi tenere questo per un secondo?” chiese, consegnando a Derek la borsa della spesa che aveva tenuto. Si toccò le tasche. “Dove è...?”

“Che cosa stai cercando?”

Stiles alzò lo sguardo. “Niente”. E con questo, Stiles strappò le chiavi di Derek proprio dalla sua mano e corse verso l'appartamento.

“Dannazione Stiles!” ringhiò Derek, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di quello che il ragazzo aveva fatto. Lo rincorse, la spesa tenuta goffamente tra le sue braccia, ma fu tutto inutile. Stiles aveva già inserito la chiave, aprendo vittoriosamente la porta.

Cosa Stiles vide, sicuramente non se lo aspettava. Derek trasalì interiormente, preparandosi per quello che sapeva stava arrivando. Il ragazzo più giovane fece un passo in avanti nella stanza, gli occhi spalancati come prese vista di tutto.

“Oh...”

“Senti, lo so cosa stai pensando-”

“Mio...”

“E non è poi così male-”

Stiles si rivolse cupamente a Derek, la faccia completamente seria. “Derek... sei un accumulatore?”

“No”.

Derek guardò come Stiles diede un'altra occhiata in giro. C'erano libri impilati in vari luoghi in tutta la stanza. Vecchi documenti sparsi sul pavimento, sul divano, sulla scrivania. Vestiti sparpagliati disordinatamente, come se Derek si fosse spogliato mentre camminava, lasciando una scia dietro di sé. Le sneakers erano separate, una scarpa era sopra la sua scrivania, la sua coppia nascosta sotto una pila di vecchi giornali. E c'erano vecchie scatole della pizza e cartoni vuoti di cibo cinese su _tutto_ e sacchetti mezzi mangiati di patatine, involucri di caramelle, e qualche confezioni di cibo precotto.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Normalmente non è cosi”. La parte triste fu che questo _era_ davvero normale. Si era abituato a un certo stile di vita e non c'era alcun motivo reale per lui di cambiarlo. Non era come se avesse davvero qualcuno che lo visitasse, quindi gli andava bene un po' di disordine. Tranne che questo, tragicamente, era un po' più di un _po'_ di confusione. Derek ringhiò di nuovo. “Questo è il motivo per cui ho detto di venire domani”.

“Gesù Cristo, Derek. So che Scott e io possiamo essere un po' disordinati, ma questo?”

“Ho capito. So che _sembra_ disordinato, ma io ho un sistema. So dove sono le cose. Ogni cosa ha un posto”.

Stiles guardò Derek con scetticismo. “Anche queste scatole della pizza vuote? Perché, francamente, Signor Hale, penso che il posto per questa roba sia nella spazzatura”.

Derek sbuffò. “Solo- dai. Andiamo a casa tua”. Si voltò per uscire, sicuro che Stiles fosse dietro di lui. Ma quando si voltò, il ragazzo era nella sua cucina, rovistando tra gli scaffali. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Non posso _lasciarlo_ così” disse Stiles praticamente lamentandosi. “Ah ah!” Tirò fuori una scatola di sacchetti della spazzatura.

“Dici sul serio?”

“Come un attacco di cuore”. Tirò fuori un sacchetto prima di lanciare la scatola a Derek. La scatola rimbalzò sul suo petto, atterrando ordinatamente sul pavimento.

“Dannazione, Stiles. Con quale mano avrei dovuto prenderla?”

Stiles sorrise imbarazzato, avendo momentaneamente dimenticato le borse della spesa in mano del ragazzo più grande. “Mi dispiace. Ecco” si avvicinò, prendendo le borse. “Metterò queste via. Tu inizia... a pulire”. Agitò la mano sopra la distesa dell'appartamento.

Derek sbuffò docilmente prima di strappare un sacchetto dalla scatola. Iniziò prendendo i contenitori vuoti degli alimenti nel sacchetto grande. 'Non posso credere che lo stia facendo. Non posso credere che lui ha visto questo. Dio, è disgustoso. Perché sono arrivato a conciarlo così male? Oh, ehi. Stavo cercando questo... ' Derek venne distratto dal suo incarico, sfogliando un vecchio compito che aveva scritto di cui era particolarmente orgoglioso.

“Ehi, ehi!” scattò Stiles con un sacchetto di patatine nelle sue mani. “ _Concentrati”_.

Derek fece una smorfia, ma eseguì l'ordine. Posò il compito da parte per dopo e iniziò raccogliendo i vari rifiuti, riempiendo il sacchetto in mano. Stiles si unì presto a lui, optando di raccogliere i libri di Derek e metterli via sugli scaffali vuoti. Dopo un po', Derek udì una risatina provenire dal ragazzo.

“ _Cosa_ ” disse a denti stretti, come se sfidasse Stiles dal dire qualcosa di brutto.

“È solo-” sorrise. “Io davvero non mi aspettavo questo. Ho pensato che saresti stato come uno di quei tipi ossessivi-compulsivi. Voglio dire, sei così _severo_ ”. Ignorò lo sguardo che Derek gli stava dando. “Mi piace, però. Ti rende normale”.

Derek non disse nulla in risposta. Continuò soltanto a mettere in ordine. Non era come se fosse seriamente sporco. Aveva solo un mucchio di roba fuori posto. E, a essere onesti, la vita di uno studente di college a tempo pieno era faticosa. Era più interessato ai suoi studi che ad assicurarsi di fare il bucato.

Parlando di quello, Derek iniziò a raccogliere i vari pezzi di vestiti dal pavimento e li spinse nella lavatrice.

“Ehi, ehi, ehi!” disse Stiles, alzando le mani per fermarlo. “Cosa stai facendo?” Derek guardò dalla lavatrice ai vestiti tra le sue braccia a Stiles, come se questo dovesse essere ovvio. “Devi separarli. Voglio dire, guarda questo. Hai delle camicie bianche qui. Se li mischi con questi jeans, il colore perderà e ora avrai una maglia blu. Non l'hai notato?”

L'aveva notato. Aveva anche trovato più facile comprare una nuova maglia bianca se ne aveva bisogno.

Stiles si guardò intorno, afferrando un cesto che era stato riempito di calzini spaiati. Lo svuotò sul pavimento. “Ecco. Puoi mettere i bianchi qui e i neri nella lavatrice. Giuro, sei allo stato selvaggio proprio come Scott”.

Derek alzò gli occhi, ma iniziò a tirare fuori i tessuti bianchi dalla lavatrice per scaricarli nella cesta. Stiles prese un posto sul pavimento, le gambe piegate sotto di lui. Cominciò ad appaiare i calzini di fronte a Derek.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, chiudendo lo sportello. “Perché preoccuparsi? Lì c'è un calzino nero. Lì c'è un altro calzino nero. Ora ho due calzini neri da indossare”.

Stiles scosse la testa, un mormorato ' _animale_ ' gli uscì dalle labbra. “È solo disordinato. _Inutilmente_ disordinato. Inoltre, in questo modo, sai se ne stai perdendo uno”.

“Ha importanza?”

Stiles lo guardò incredulo. “Come puoi andare a dormire la notte sapendo di avere un calzino spaiato? Potrebbe essere _ovunque_ ”.

Derek sbuffò. “Forse _tu sei_ quello ossessivo-compulsivo”.

“Questo potrebbe benissimo essere vero. Ma almeno so che i miei calzini sono appaiati”.

Alla fine Stiles cominciò a cucinare. Era stato un po' sconcertato che Derek avesse pentole e padelle nella sua credenza ancora nella loro confezione originale. Derek aveva sostenuto che sua sorella gli aveva comprato quelle cose, nonostante la sua insistenza che molto probabilmente avrebbe solo mangiato d'asporto.

Mentre le bistecche erano sulla griglia, e mentre Derek schiacciava le patate, Stiles diede un'occhiata in giro nell'appartamento ora più ordinato. L'immondizia era stata messa nei sacchi davanti la porta principale, i libri sistemati sugli scaffali, fogli e compiti ben ordinati sulla scrivania di Derek. C'era solo una grande scatola di oggetti casuali posati sul divano di Derek.

“Ehi, cosa c'è dentro?” Stiles annuì alla scatola.

Derek guardò. “Solo un po' di cianfrusaglie che mia sorella pensava potessero rendere questo luogo più casalingo. Stavo per sbarazzarmene, ma non ho mai trovato veramente il tempo”.

“Mi limiterò a spostarlo così puoi, non so, _sederti_ davvero sul tuo divano”.

Derek sbuffò.

Stiles sollevò la scatola, guardandosi intorno per un posto dove metterla. In realtà non vedeva da nessuna parte un luogo adatto. Derek era occupato a schiacciare le patate quando sentì Stiles da sopra la spalla.

“Ecco, la metterò qui dentro”.

Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono. “No, aspetta!” lasciò cadere lo schiacciapatate nel piatto e corse dietro al ragazzo che _sapeva_ dove era diretto.

“Wow, assolutamente no...”

Derek si bloccò, vedendo Stiles in piedi sulla porta aperta. Il ragazzo era entrato e acceso l'interruttore. La sua bocca era aperta. Derek interiormente sussultò di nuovo, preparandosi per quello che sapeva stava arrivando.

Anche in questo caso, Stiles stava guardando qualcosa che non si aspettava affatto. All'interno della piccola stanza c'erano un mucchio di _giocattoli_. Non di quelli perversi, ma giocattoli per _bambini_. Stranamente, questa stanza era in realtà abbastanza ordinata. C'era un trenino elettrico, alcune piste e grandi modelli Lego.

Laura aveva sempre preso in giro Derek per la sua fissazione con i giocattoli, ma guardando il treno percorrere la sua pista, o lanciare un auto nel giro della morte, o semplicemente costruendo qualcosa con i mattoncini, era qualcosa che Derek poteva fare per liberarsi dallo stress. Dopo una lunga giornata di _qualunque cosa_ , l'aveva sempre trovato un buon modo per rilassarsi. Derek trascorreva gran parte della sua giornata a leggere, studiare, fare i compiti e lavorare. Se lui non avesse avuto uno sfogo, solo qualche attività senza impegno, probabilmente si sarebbe spezzato. Non c'era molta gente che lo capiva. La maggior parte delle persone guardava la televisione o festeggiava con gli amici. Ma Derek non aveva quello. Aveva i suoi giocattoli. Guardò il ragazzo con gli occhi spalancati, preoccupato di ciò che stava pensando in quel momento.

'Probabilmente pensa che sia strano' Derek aggrottò la fronte. 'In primo luogo io sono un disordinato, e ora sono un bambino. _Dio_ , portarlo qui è stata una cattiva idea'.

Ma Derek si era sbagliato. Stiles passò la scatola tra le sue braccia al ragazzo più grande prima di saltare letteralmente dentro. “Fantaaaaaastico! Come hai fatto a costruire questo? È... woooooow! Oh mio Dio, fa dei piccoli sbuffi di fumo! Questo è così bello!” Stiles saltellò da un lato all'altro della stanza. “Che cosa è questo? Cosa fa... assolutamente no!” batté le mani quando una macchinina Matchbox6 percorse la pista. Ne prese un'altra, sparandola, guardando eccitato come le due vetture si avvicinarono vertiginosamente verso l'incrocio. “Boom!” urlò, allargando le braccia quando finalmente si scontrarono. “Oh mio Dio, Derek, hai una sala _giochi_! Questo è molto meglio di Jeeves!” sorrise al ragazzo più grande prima di prendere il Lego Millennium Falcon 7 e correre per la stanza, emettendo suoni _sibilanti_.

Dopo un po', Derek iniziò a chiedersi perché si era così tanto preoccupato. Stiles era probabilmente un ragazzo più grande di se stesso, quindi naturalmente avrebbe corso per la stanza, invece di prenderlo in giro per questo. Derek ridacchiò prima di posare la scatola sul pavimento.

“Dai, tu. Hai una cena da finire”.

“Ma-ma!”

Derek tirò fuori Stiles per il colletto della sua maglia.

“Tu non vuoi condividere i tuoi giocattoli!” gemette Stiles. Poi, “Ehi, pensi che Scott mi lascerebbe buttare fuori la sua roba e sistemare la mia sala giochi?”

Derek sbuffò prima di prendere lo schiacciapatate ancora una volta.

I due finalmente si sedettero per la loro tarda cena. Derek non riusciva a capire come questo ragazzo di fronte a lui fosse riuscito a prendere una bistecca, buttarci sopra del semplice sale e pepe e cuocerla quasi alla perfezione su una griglia. Era tenera e succosa e aveva portato Derek ad allungarsi sopra il tavolo per rubarne un po' di più dal piatto di Stiles, con grande disappunto di quest'ultimo. Anche le patate erano soffici e burrose. Se questo era quello che Scott aveva ogni giorno, allora Stiles era davvero _il_ migliore coinquilino di _sempre_. Derek stava seriamente considerando di rapire Stiles e tenerlo tutto per se. 'Come governante' aggiunse.

Stiles diede un morso alla sua frittella di lampone. “Sai, mi hai davvero sorpreso oggi, Signor Hale”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, sgranocchiando felicemente la sua frittella.

“Penso che mi piaci ancora di più ora che so come sei _veramente_ ”.

“E cosa sono _veramente_?”

Stiles sorrise, puntando la forchetta all'uomo di fronte a lui. “Un romanticone”.

Derek roteò gli occhi.

“Voglio dire, sei incasinato come il resto di noi. Forse un po' più _incasinato_ del resto di noi, ma ancora molto... _normale_. E hai una _sala giochi_!”

Derek aggrottò la fronte, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa.

“Ma ho capito” continuò Stiles. “La vita diventa stressante a volte. Tutti noi abbiamo le nostre cose. Le tue sembrano essere un po' più carine di altre” Derek distolse lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere il rossore sulle guance. “E qual è la cosa migliore di avere rispetto alla nostalgia dell'infanzia?” annuì a se stesso. “Ho capito” ripeté. “È solo adorabile che provenga da un brontolone come te”.

Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante, ma era solo una facciata. In realtà era molto contento che Stiles non lo giudicasse, come gli altri erano soliti fare. Diavolo, in realtà a Stiles piaceva ancora di più per questo. E questo rese Derek ancora più grato per il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.

Dopo il pasto, Derek condivise i suoi giocattoli, con grande gioia di Stiles. Immaginò che dopo tutte le pulizie e la cucina che il ragazzo aveva fatto per lui, era il minimo che potesse fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Allora... Isaac è del team Sterek. LOL. E credo che, dopotutto, Derek sia tutto lavoro e forse solo un po' divertimento XD Ma tutti hanno bisogno di un po' di divertimento qualche volta (ahah nessun gioco di parole voluto, DAVVERO). Inoltre, mi piace immaginare Lydia come la madrina di Stiles dopo che lui ha superato la sua cotta per lei. Questo rende Jackson la madrina di Danny AHAH. Comunque, qualcuno ha postato una nota su tumblr su come i loro autori preferiti scrivano nuove OneShot, ma non aggiornino le loro storie a capitoli e questo mi ha fatto pensare che forse avrei dovuto muovermi con la mia fic XD Sì.
> 
>  **Note Capitolo:** Ne abbiamo un po' questa volta.  
>  1Patatine ricce: In originale sono chiamate curly fries. Ero indecisa su come tradurle, poi mi è venuto in mente il menù di Wiener Haus e un tempo le chiamavano così, ora sono patatine twister.  
> 2Popcorn dolci: In originale sono kettle corn. Una traduzione italiana non credo esista nemmeno qui, ma informandomi ho letto che questi sono una specie di popcorn dolci, per via della presenza dello zucchero. Comunque, anche il sale è sempre presente, quindi non sono proprio dolci.  
> 3Tensione: In originale, Derek e Isaac parlano di strain theory, traducibile come tensione, e Stiles fraintende con string theory, ovvero la teoria delle stringhe. In italiano era impossibile far confondere Stiles, visto che sono due parole diverse, allora ho deciso di fargli pensare alla fisica in generale, invece che alla criminologia. Sono entrambe letture molti interessanti.  
> 4Belle bionde buone: In originale Derek dice “Big busty blondes”, una traduzione letterale era impossibile per creare un'alliterazione. Ho dovuto arrangiarmi anche qui.  
> 5Jeeves: È un personaggio di un lungo e popolare ciclo di racconti e romanzi dello scrittore umoristico inglese P. G. Wodehouse, nei quali è il valletto personale ( _gentleman's gentleman_ ) del personaggio principale. Nel mondo anglosassone, Jeeves è diventato il maggiordomo per antonomasia.  
> (Io continuo comunque a preferire Sebastian Michaelis).  
> 6Matchbox: È una popolare marca di giocattoli, posseduta dalla Mattel. Il modello delle macchinine è molto simile a quelle Hot Wheels.  
> 7Lego Millennium Falcon: Quando un'immagine vale più di mille parole: [Guarda quanto sono bello](http://www.ibrickcity.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/7965-lego-star-wars-ship.jpg).  
> Sì, vorrei proprio vedere Derek costruire qualcosa del genere.


	8. Linger

Erano quasi le cinque del pomeriggio di venerdì, quando Derek sentì il suo cellulare squillare. Ci lanciò un'occhiata, non riconoscendo il numero e togliendo così la suoneria, immaginando che avrebbero lasciato un messaggio in segreteria se fosse stato importante. Doveva continuare un saggio per la sua lezione di psicologia, così non poteva permettersi una distrazione. Purtroppo, la vita aveva altri piani in serbo per lui quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare di nuovo. Derek aggrottò la fronte. Era lo stesso numero. Ma no. Doveva concentrarsi. Chiunque era doveva rendersi conto che era occupato e doveva lasciare un messaggio. Naturalmente, Derek non ebbe questa fortuna quando il cellulare cominciò a squillare una terza volta. Derek ringhiò, afferrando il cellulare e premendo il tasto 'Rispondi'.

“ _Cosa_ ”. Ringhiò.

“Uh-ehi-questo è-um-Signor Hale?”

Derek strinse gli occhi. “Scott?”

“Ehi! Sì! Sono io! Okay, bene. Non ero sicuro di aver preso il numero giusto. Ho dovuto cercarlo abbastanza velocemente e non è come se il tuo nome fosse lì come Signor Hale, così ho dovuto fare un'ipotesi plausibile ed avevo totalmente ragione! Allison sarà così org-”

Derek sospirò esasperato. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Oh, giusto” ridacchiò goffamente. “Allora, Lydia ha questa idea che una festa di compleanno a sorpresa non può essere una sorpresa se è vicino all'effettivo compleanno della persona, così lei e il gruppo hanno programmato una festa di compleanno per Stiles e ci chiedevamo se tu potessi venire”.

Derek interiormente gemette. “Le feste non sono esattamente il mio genere”.

“Oh andiamo, amico! So che Stiles adorerebbe averti lì”.

“Ci penserò, okay. Quand'è?”

“Eh-eh- beh, vedi, questo è il problema. Lydia ha anche questa idea di me che non riesco a tenere esattamente le cose in segreto...”

“Scott. Quand' _è_?”

“Um- stasera? Alle 8, prima che ritorni a casa dalla lezione?”

“Stasera? Come tre ore da adesso?”

“Beh, te lo avremmo detto prima, ma Stiles è l'unico con il tuo numero, e io ero l'unico che poteva prendere il suo cellulare e loro mi hanno parlato della festa questa mattina, anche se è a casa mia, così ho dovuto sbirciare nel suo cellulare mentre non stava guardando per trovare il tuo numero- bella foto tra l'altro. Era panna montata?”

Derek chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi un po' mortificato. Ignorò la domanda. “Scott, qual è il punto”.

“Il punto è, lo so che è davvero poco il preavviso, ma penso che Stiles apprezzerebbe davvero se tu venissi alla sua festa di compleanno. È a casa mia alle 8, stasera”.

Derek sospirò. “Vedremo”.

“Va bene, va bene. Spero di vederti. A più tardi, Signor Hale!”

Derek riattaccò, senza preoccuparsi di dire qualcosa in risposta. Posò il suo cellulare, seppellendo il viso tra le mani. 'Tre ore? Tre ore? Non potevano darmi un po' più di preavviso di così?' si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, fissando il soffitto. Questo andava sicuramente a interrompere il suo programma, ma non era come se _non_ potesse andare. Era per Stiles. Per lo meno avrebbe dovuto fermarsi a prendere un regalo. Derek gemette di nuovo. 'Un regalo'. Odiava lo shopping. Shopping significava vetrine disordinate, code e lavoratori incompetenti. Ma era per Stiles. Derek poteva superare il caos dell'esperienza dello shopping, se era per Stiles.

Si alzò, prendendo le chiavi e infilandosi le scarpe da ginnastica. Non sembrava impaziente di questo.

/\/\/\

Derek si guardò intorno. Desiderava davvero avere più di piano in corso. 'Cosa dovrei prendergli?' stava attraversando la sezione dell'abbigliamento, fermandosi ogni volta che pensava di poter vedere Stiles indossare qualcosa in esposizione. 'Questo è stupido. Non so nemmeno che taglia abbia'. Derek prese una felpa con cappuccio, cercando di capire se potesse stare bene al ragazzo più giovane. Cercò di immaginare Stiles indossarla. Aggrottò la fronte. 'E se ce l'avesse già?' Derek gemette, sbattendo il gancio della gruccia prima di allontanarsi. Avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di una carta regalo.

In coda, in attesa del prossimo cassiere disponibile, Derek lasciò vagare lo sguardo ai vari scaffali. Poi i suoi occhi videro qualcosa che illuminò la sua memoria.

“Ehi, Signor Hale” aveva detto Stiles, posando una tazza di caffè – con tanto di disegno di un panda – e un piatto di tortine al cioccolato e caffè con mandorle sulla parte superiore. “Se potessi essere un animale nel mondo, cosa vorresti essere?”

“Un pesce”.

“Un pesce?”

Derek annuì.

“Perché un pesce?”

“Perché possono nuotare ovunque vogliano. Possono andare in Cina un giorno, poi nuotare alle Hawaii se vogliono”.

“Beh, anche gli uccelli possono volare lì”.

“Gli uccelli sono fastidiosi. Devono viaggiare in gruppo e non finiscono di starnazzare”.

Stiles aveva riso. “Bene, allora perché non uno squalo o qualcosa del genere? O anche una orca assassina. Almeno sono forti”.

Derek si era stretto nelle spalle. “Bene. Sono uno squalo”.

“Va bene, allora, se sei uno squalo freddo e terribile, che cosa sono io?”

“Un'ape”.

“Cosa? Un'ape?”

Derek aveva annuito.

“Perché sei uno squalo e io un'ape?”

“Perché. Ronzi sempre intorno”.

Stiles aveva sbuffato. “Sai una cosa? Mi rimangio tutto. Tu non sei uno squalo. Sei un perfido, burbero lupo che ringhia contro tutti, sempre a soffiare, rubando prodotti da forno alle bambine”.

Derek ci aveva pensato. Si era stretto nelle spalle, prendendo un morso da una delle tortine. “Posso viverci”.

“Incredibile.”

Derek uscì dalla coda e si diresse verso lo scaffale. Sorrise prima di afferrare il lupo di peluche e tornando alla fine della coda.

Verso le 8:15, Derek si ritrovò fuori dall'appartamento di Scott e Stiles. Poteva già sentire il rumore e la musica in fondo al corridoio. Brevemente si chiese se ci sarebbe stata qualche lamentela dai vicini, ma decise che non gli importava. Suonò il campanello e venne immediatamente accolto da Lydia, con in mano un bicchiere rosso.

“Oh, bene! Ce l'hai fatta” sorrise.

“Volevo solo portare questo-”

Lei lanciò uno sguardo al pacco tra le mani, avvolto con meticolosa precisione, con tanto di fiocco rosso in cima. Scosse la testa. “No, non la penso così. Rimani. Forza” gli fece cenno di entrare.

Derek rimase dov'era. “Ho un saggio da scrivere”.

Lei alzò gli occhi. “Abbiamo _tutti_ relazioni da scrivere. Forza. Sta quasi arrivando”.

Questa volta non aspettò per lui. Lo prese per il braccio e con forza disumana, lo tirò dentro senza pensarci due volte. La prossima cosa che seppe, si ritrovò nel bel mezzo del salotto con il regalo ancora in una mano e un bicchiere rosso pieno di _qualcosa_ nell'altra. Annusò la bevanda, non fidandosi, e la posò sulla prima superficie disponibile.

Il piccolo appartamento era pieno di persone che Derek non riconobbe. Ridevano tutti, divertendosi, in attesa dell'arrivo del festeggiato. Alcuni ballavano sulla musica, altri sgranocchiavano il cibo offerto. Derek si diresse verso il punto dove un grande mucchio di regali erano accumulati e aggiunse il suo alla collezione.

“Ehi! Signor Hale! Sei venuto!” sorrise Scott, fermandosi dal ballare con Allison per salutare il ragazzo più grande. “Prendi tutto il cibo che vuoi! Prendi un drink o due!” tirò fuori dal nulla un bicchiere rosso e lo mise nella mano di Derek. Derek aggrottò la fronte e lo mise da parte.

Allison ridacchiò. “Penso che _tu_ abbia bevuto un drink o due”. Strinse le braccia intorno alla vita del suo ragazzo e gli strofinò la guancia. “Ma sì” disse rivolgendosi a Derek. “È bello che sei venuto. Stiles sarà felice”.

Derek sbuffo. “Quando non lo è?” nonostante questo, non poté fare a meno di sentire il cuore gonfiarsi un po' alle sue parole. Ignorò la sensazione.

“Ragazzi! Sta arrivando!” disse Danny alla folla.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Come fa a saperlo?”

“Ha violato la videocamera dell'ascensore. Danny è un esperto di tecnologia” sorrise Scott.

“Sssh” si intromise Lydia. “Tutti zitti! Jackson! Spegni la musica!” schiacciò un interruttore, portando la stanza al buio mentre la musica tacque, presumibilmente a causa del suo ragazzo.

Derek lasciò gli occhi abituarsi alla scarsa illuminazione. Ci furono risatine qua e là e sussurri tra amici. Ma il silenzio cadde nella stanza quando sentirono la maniglia muoversi, probabilmente quando Stiles cercò di aprire la porta. La porta si aprì, le luci del corridoio delineavano il ragazzo ignaro. Raggiunse l'interruttore della luce, schiacciandolo una volta che lo riconobbe sotto le sue dita.

“ _Sorpresa!_ ”

“ _Cazzo!_ ” Stiles saltò letteralmente indietro, scioccato. Una volta realizzato che non era sotto attacco e che queste persone erano in realtà i suoi amici, un sorriso si diffuse sul volto.

“Buon compleanno!” disse Lydia, gettandogli le braccia al collo in un abbraccio.

“Non è il mio compleanno” rise Stiles.

“Il che rende questa festa a sorpresa ancora più a _sorpresa_ , uh” rispose lei, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Il ragazzo rise di nuovo, spostandosi in tutta la stanza, abbracciando e battendo il cinque ai suoi amici. La musica ritornò di nuovo e tutti si trasformarono interamente in modalità party. Derek guardò Stiles salutare e chiacchierare con tutti. Sembrava estasiato, le guance arrossate per l'eccitazione.

“Ehi Derek”.

Derek guardò alle spalle e fece un cenno di saluto. “Ehi Isaac”.

“Ecco” disse il ragazzo riccioluto, consegnando a Derek un bicchiere rosso prima di prendere un sorso dal suo.

Derek si limitò a fissare il bicchiere in mano prima di poggiarlo con quello che Scott gli aveva dato, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho intenzione di rimanere a lungo”.

“Oh? Come mai?”

“Ho un saggio da scrivere”.

Isaac sbuffò. “Questo è il motivo per cui esistono i weekend”. Prese il bicchiere e lo porse a Derek ancora una volta. “Rilassati un po', eh?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Non mi piacciono neanche le feste”.

Questa volta Isaac rise. “Questo non mi sorprende per niente. Ma sei qui comunque, quindi cerca di divertirti. Se non per te, allora fallo per il festeggiato”. Fece un cenno in direzione di Stiles. Lui stava chiacchierando con alcuni amici, un bicchiere rosso in ogni mano.

Derek sospirò. “Bene”. Mandò giù la bevanda, gettando al vento la sua preoccupazione.

Isaac sorrise. “Bravo ragazzo”.

Alla fine, dieci minuti si trasformarono in trenta, trenta minuti in un'ora e Derek si lasciò rilassare un po'. In qualche momento durante la festa, qualcuno aveva spento le luci di nuovo, solo per accendere alcune luci da discoteca che giravano intorno alla stanza. Ancora una volta, mentre Stiles era occupato tra i suoi amici, Isaac era lì per aiutarlo a sentirsi meno imbarazzante di un accessorio da parete. In un certo modo si stava abituando al ragazzo. Mentre camminavano tra la folla verso il punto dove era sistemato il cibo, Derek si urtò accidentalmente con qualcuno.

“Mi dispiace” si scusò.

“Mm, dolcezza, con zigomi così non hai bisogno di chiedere scusa per niente”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre prima che Isaac lo tirasse in avanti. Derek si guardò intorno di nuovo, cercando di cogliere le facce attraverso la poca illuminazione. “Isaac... sono solo io o ci sono un sacco di drag queen qui?”

A questo, Scott saltò fuori dal nulla, continuando a sorridere come un pazzo. Appariva sempre come se fosse generalmente felice di tutto, ma ora sembrava positivamente euforico. “Ci _sono_ un sacco di drag queen qui” disse oggettivamente. Prese il bicchiere in mano di Isaac, bevendo da esso.

“Calmati ragazzo” ridacchiò il biondo, cercando di riprenderlo. Si rivolse a Derek. “Sì, siamo andati tutti in un bar gay per il compleanno di Danny”.

“Sì!” sorrise Scott, ricordandosi. “Era la drag night, così Jackson aveva sfidato Stiles a partecipare al concorso e, naturalmente, Stiles stava per partecipare se _Jackson_ lo sfidava” raggiunse il bicchiere di nuovo, ma Isaac lo tenne sopra la testa del ragazzo più basso.

“Comunque, Stiles ha perso. _Completamente_ ” Isaac continuò. “Sembrava ridicolo, in realtà. Ma alle signore è piaciuto molto e l'hanno trovato adorabile. E poi sai. Amici all'istante”.

Una parte di Derek era sorpreso da questo, ma un'altra parte di lui sapeva che quello era tipico di Stiles. Il ragazzo era senza paura, dicendo e facendo tutto quello che voleva, senza preoccuparsi di ciò che il mondo potesse avere da dire in proposito. E per quanto riguarda gli amici all'istante, beh, questo non era sorprendente per niente. Stiles era riuscito a insinuarsi nella vita di _Derek_. Facendo questo, con gli altri era una passeggiata in confronto.

“Oh, Oh!” disse Scott all'improvviso, rimbalzando su e giù. “Credo che abbia ancora la roba! Vado-” non finì nemmeno la frase. Schizzò dov'era Stiles, buttando il braccio intorno al suo migliore amico, parlandogli all'orecchio sopra la musica.

Derek guardò Stiles scoppiare a ridere, gettando indietro la testa prima di guardare al gruppo di fronte a lui. Sembrava essere ansioso, annuendo a qualunque cosa Scott avesse detto. Nella prossima cosa che vide, Scott stava trascinando Stiles in fondo al corridoio dove erano le loro camere.

Se era curioso di sapere cosa stesse accadendo, non dovette attendere molto per scoprirlo. Ma aveva più o meno capito quello che Scott aveva probabilmente detto al ragazzo prima ancora che uscissero dalla stanza. Forti risate e grida, fischi e boati riempirono l'appartamento quando Stiles si pavoneggiò in un abito rosso brillante e una grande, riccia, parrucca castana. Aveva, però, scelto di mantenere le sue scarpe da ginnastica, spegnendo l'intero suo aspetto. Fece un giro su se stesso, guadagnandosi qualche applauso.

“Sei ancora brutto come l'inferno, Stilinski!” disse una voce nella folla.

“Smettila di parlare della tua faccia, Jackson!” Stiles urlò in risposta.

Derek non riuscì farne a meno. Si mise a ridere. Il tutto era solo _divertente_ e _ridicolo_. Era così da _Stiles_. In una stanza piena di gente, dove la maggior parte delle persone erano riservate e preoccupate dei giudizi, a Stiles non importava. Non aveva paura di divertirsi e fregarsene di tutto. Derek pensava che più persone dovessero essere così, lui compreso.

La notte continuò, un'ora diventò due e poi tre. Derek chiacchierò con alcuni amici di Stiles. Un paio di numeri telefonici scivolarono nella sua tasca, mentre non guardava. Continuò a guardare Stiles con i suoi amici, sorridendo e ridendo. E mentre lui non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, Derek si trovò un po' geloso delle attenzioni che stavano ricevendo. L'attenzione che desiderava dal ragazzo per se stesso.

A un certo punto, qualcuno aveva iniziato una campagna: Baci per il Festeggiato. Gli amici lo avrebbero baciato sulle guance; quelli più audaci sulle labbra. Anche Jackson cedette, baciando il suo amico sulla guancia. E anche se sapeva che era tutto per il divertimento, Derek non poté fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia ogni volta che sentiva il grido della campagna. La sua gelosia si stava coraggiosamente impennando nella sua brutta testa. Sentiva che era un buon momento per prendere una boccata d'aria fresca. Inoltre, la stanza era diventata un po' troppo calda per i suoi gusti.

Derek afferrò una bottiglia d'acqua prima di scivolare fuori sul balcone. C'erano già un paio di persone là fuori, con la sua stessa idea. Aprì la bottiglia prima di prendere un lungo sorso. Derek crollò sul divanetto, gettando la testa all'indietro per guardare le stelle. Sospirò, lasciando che l'aria fredda colpisse la pelle arrossata.

Sapeva che Stiles aveva un sacco di amici. Stiles era il tipo di persona che attraeva gli altri. E anche se non succedeva, riusciva comunque a farli stare dalla sua parte. Quindi non doveva essere sorpreso che ci fosse un intero appartamento pieno di persone che si prendevano cura di lui. Suppose di sentirsi un po' escluso. 'Probabilmente non mi ha nemmeno notato...' Derek sospirò, sentendosi un po' infantile a pensarlo. Non poteva fare a meno di desiderare tutta l'attenzione di Stiles. Era quello a cui era abituato. Ogni volta che si incontravano al mattino, o tra le lezioni, o anche quando Derek correva, era sempre e solo lui e Stiles. Non doveva mai competere per l'attenzione del ragazzo. Ma ora, in una stanza _piena_ di gente, si sentiva come se forse lui non fosse esattamente all'altezza. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la gente rientrare. Era solo.

Pochi minuti dopo, sentì la porta scorrevole aprirsi mentre qualcuno uscì.

“Sei qui!”

Derek guardò in alto. Stiles era lì, ancora nel suo abito rosso con le paillettes, i capelli lunghi sparito. Stiles sorrise, avvicinandosi a Derek, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera di fronte a lui.

“Ti stai divertendo?” chiese il ragazzo, prendendo l'acqua per sé e bevendone un po'.

Il cuore di Derek si gonfiò ad avere Stiles con lui. Non era all'interno ad intrattenere i suoi numerosi ospiti. Era qui. Con Derek. Derek annuì.

“Bene” sorrise di nuovo, restituendo l'acqua. “Sarei venuto prima da te, ma sembravi occupato”. Ridacchiò. “Non ho mai capito quanto fossi popolare, Signor Hale” lo prese in giro. “Ero preoccupato che potessi andartene quando non ti guardavo”.

Derek non riuscì a fermare il piccolo sorriso sulle labbra nel sentire le parole del ragazzo. “Stiles, è la tua festa. Sono venuto qui per _te_. Non sono mai troppo occupato per _te_ ”. La verità della dichiarazione era molto più profonda in questa notte.

Il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente. Annuì. “Bene”. Saltò, sedendosi sul cornicione.

Il movimento tolse immediatamente il sorriso dalla faccia di Derek. “Stai attento”.

Stiles sorrise lentamente. “Va tutto bene. Mi siedo qui tutto il tempo”.

“Hai bevuto”.

“Vero. Ma penso di poterlo gestire da seduto”.

“Non quando ci sono quattro piani sotto di te. Scendi”.

“Derek, sto bene-”

“ _Stiles_ ”. Allungò la mano, tirando il polso del ragazzo verso di lui. Stiles barcollò giù dal cornicione, cadendo nello spazio accanto a Derek. “Solo- no. Va bene?” avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo, tirandolo vicino.

Stiles si lasciò tirare. Annuì lentamente. “Va bene”.

Derek sospirò, rilassandosi.

“Non ho i capelli” disse il ragazzo malinconicamente, adattandosi in modo da appoggiarsi al calore di Derek.

Derek sbuffò. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che te li tagli ogni poche settimane. Questa non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa”.

Stiles rise. “Fa battute. Dategli un paio di drink e diventa un maledetto comico”.

“Stai zitto”.

Stiles si limitò a sorridere. “Volevo dire la mia parrucca”.

“Ah”.

“È persa. Qualche parte là” disse, agitando il braccio nella direzione generale dell'appartamento.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi piaci di più senza”.

Stiles sorrise di nuovo, lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Derek. Sbadigliò. “Sei caldo.”

“E _tu_ _sei_ assonnato”.

Si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono in piedi dalle quattro. Ho il permesso di essere assonnato”.

Derek guardò l'orologio. Si stava avvicinando l'una di notte. Stava diventando stanco anche lui. Inoltre, sembrava che la festa all'interno stesse finendo. “I tuoi amici sono interessanti” commentò.

Stiles sbuffò. “Vuoi dire quelli in bei vestiti?” Derek annuì. “Solo per avvisarti, devi stare attento con quelle. Quelle signore possono avere una bella manicure, ma hanno anche un bel gancio sinistro”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Alcune di loro mi hanno passato il numero di cellulare”.

Il ragazzo sbuffò. “Sono geloso. Ho dovuto _chiedere_ per i loro.” Rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Hai intenzione di chiamare qualcuna di loro?”

“No”.

“Sono signore gentili”.

“Sono sicuro che lo siano”.

Stiles sospirò. “Bene. Non chiamarle”.

“Non lo farò”.

Lui sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. “Sei caldo”.

“L'hai già detto”.

Stiles non rispose. Il suo respiro cominciò a rallentare mentre si crogiolava un po' di più nel calore.

Derek portò Stiles un po' più vicino, appoggiando la guancia sopra la testa del ragazzo. Rimasero seduti così per un po', indisturbati. Qualche ospite occasionale della festa avrebbe fatto un passo fuori, a volte per l'aria, a volte alla ricerca del festeggiato, ma una volta notata la scena, sarebbe tranquillamente tornato dentro. Alla fine, le voci all'interno diventarono leggeri mormorii; la musica si abbassò in toni più morbidi. Derek era contento di rimanere dove si trovava, con Stiles addormentato dolcemente contro di lui, ma sapeva che il freddo li avrebbe sopraffatti alla fine. A malincuore, scosse il ragazzo.

“Stiles”.

“Hn...”

“Dobbiamo tornare dentro”.

“Nn...”

“Sono quasi le due”.

Non rispose.

“Stiles” tentò di nuovo Derek, spingendogli il braccio.

“Solo... port'amm...”

Derek sospirò alla richiesta. Ma, naturalmente, cedette. Fece passare le sue braccia sotto le gambe del ragazzo e, cullandolo contro il suo petto, Derek portò Stiles. Fece scivolare la porta con un piede ed entrò nell'appartamento ormai quasi vuoto.

Allison e Lydia erano ancora sveglie, pulendo un po' della confusione. Scott russava leggermente dalla sua posizione stravaccata sul divano, completo della parrucca di Stiles sulla sua testa. Jackson dormiva a pancia in giù, disteso sul pavimento, usando le braccia come un cuscino. Quando le ragazze avvistarono Derek con Stiles in braccio, si sorrisero. Lydia scivolò dopo lui, aprendo la porta della camera di Stiles per lui. Derek annuì in segno di ringraziamento, prima che lei tornasse dalla sua amica.

Derek sistemò dolcemente Stiles sul suo letto. Gli tolse le scarpe, ordinandole sul pavimento, prima di tirare indietro le coperte e avvolgendole sul ragazzo. Stiles si girò leggermente su un fianco, curvandosi nelle coperte. Sbatté le palpebre assonnato, come se stesse cercando di svegliarsi. Derek si sedette sul bordo del letto, strofinando delicatamente la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo più giovane.

“Vai a dormire” sussurrò.

“Mm...” mugugnò Stiles, rotolando sulla schiena. Portò il suo dito alle labbra, toccandole dolcemente. “Baci... per il festeggiato...” disse confusamente, riprendendo il grido della campagna.

Derek guardò giù al ragazzo davanti a lui, che lo guardava con gli occhi confusi dal sonno. Poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Sul comodino di Stiles c'era il lupo di peluche, che guardava con protezione verso l'occupante dormiente. Il nastro della carta da regalo era ormai un collare per il giocattolo, rosso brillante contro la pelliccia nera. Derek sorrise, volgendo lo sguardo su Stiles. Delicatamente, tracciò il volto del ragazzo con la punta delle dita, collegando linee invisibili da un neo all'altro. Studiò il viso di cui si era innamorato, così impotente. Poi si chinò e premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Stiles per un bacio.

Sentì la pressione leggera delle labbra contro le sue, impacciate nel loro stato di semi-veglia, mentre una mano gli stringeva leggermente la maglia. Sentiva le sue viscere calde, sentiva la felicità diffondersi in tutto il corpo. Si sentiva completo. Derek baciò Stiles, lo baciò dolcemente, indulgendo nelle emozioni che prevalevano su di lui. Si tirò indietro per respirare, appoggiando la fronte contro il ragazzo prima di baciare anche questa.

Derek si rialzò, sorridendo dolcemente. “Buon compleanno, Stiles”.

Il ragazzo sorrise contento, infine, chiuse gli occhi. “Il miglior... compleanno... di sempre...” rotolò su un fianco, cedendo al sonno.

Derek si mosse, tirando le coperte ancora un po' e rimboccandolo. Sfiorò con il dorso della mano una guancia arrossata prima di cullarla nella sua mano. Comprese che gli interessava di questo ragazzo, gli interessava _profondamente_. Giorno dopo giorno non si era solo coinvolto intorno a lui, ma _ruotava_ intorno a lui. E più di questo, si ritrovò a sperare che Stiles si muovesse nello stesso modo.

Derek sospirò, allontanandosi dalla figura dormiente. Si alzò, attraversò la stanza e si fermò a guardare Stiles ancora una volta prima di spegnere la luce e chiudere la porta dietro di lui.

Offrì una 'buona notte' alle ragazze, ignorando i loro sorrisi sapienti. Andò a casa, si preparò per andare a letto. E come si sdraiò, disegnando le coperte intorno a lui, sospirò di nuovo, volendo avere Stiles tra le braccia una volta di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** :3


	9. Delay

Quando Derek si svegliò, c'erano alcune cose che non avevano senso. Uno, metà di lui era calda, mentre l'altra metà era fredda. Due, si sentiva il collo come una merda. Tre, si sentiva la testa come una merda. E quattro, era seduto, non sdraiato come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Derek aprì un occhio per cercare di dare un senso al mondo. Quello che vide fu sorprendente. Anziché l'interno della sua camera da letto, stava fissando un altro edificio. E poi gli venne in mente che era fuori. Tirò su la testa, sbarrando gli occhi. Si pentì immediatamente del movimento, il suo collo palpitava nel dolore per aver dormito in una posizione scomoda. Lo strofinò, cercando di massaggiare il dolore muscolare.

E poi si rese conto di un'altra cosa. L'altro braccio era intrappolato sotto il peso di qualunque cosa stesse scaldando il suo fianco. O, piuttosto, _chiunque_. Derek quasi saltò per la sorpresa.

'Ma che diavolo? Stiles?' Derek era confuso. 'No. Siamo andati dentro. Si è addormentato, così l'ho portato dentro. Ed è allora che io-'

Derek arrossì subito. 'L'ho baciato! Ma... aspetta...' aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi ancora più confuso che mai. 'Se siamo ancora fuori, significa che...'

Un sogno. Il bacio era stato un sogno.

Derek si spostò indietro sul divano, lasciando recuperare la sua mente confusa. 'Devo essermi addormentato dopo di lui. Il che significa che non abbiamo mai...' Derek guardò la figura dormiente, trascinando gli occhi verso le labbra leggermente screpolate. Le aveva sentite così reali. Le aveva sentite così bene. Ma non era mai successo.

La delusione riempì il ragazzo. Aveva voluto che fosse reale.

Derek venne rapidamente tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri quando sentì la porta scorrevole aprirsi. Isaac uscì a piedi nudi e allungando le braccia sopra la testa, mentre si lasciò sfuggire un grande sbadiglio. Lanciò un'occhiata di lato, sobbalzando per la sorpresa nel vedere le due figure sul divano.

“Uh, ehi Derek. Giorno” disse a bassa voce, per non disturbare l'ancora addormentato Stiles. Un sorriso sornione crebbe sul suo volto. “Addormentato lì, vero?”

Derek alzò gli occhi. “Che ore sono?”

Isaac sbadigliò di nuovo, portandosi il polso fino al viso. “Quasi le 10?”

“Gesù...” Questo non era come Derek solitamente trascorreva i suoi sabato mattina. Ma ad essere onesti, non trascorreva esattamente in quel modo neanche i suoi venerdì sera.

Contento com'era seduto lì e lasciare che Stiles lo usasse come un cuscino, Derek pensò che il ragazzo sarebbe stato più a suo agio nel suo letto. Così, come aveva fatto nel suo sogno, Derek si spostò per prendere il ragazzo tra le sue braccia, cullandolo contro il petto. Lo portò dentro, mentre Isaac osservava con occhi divertiti.

Stranamente, era in realtà Jackson ad essere finito con la parrucca di ieri sera. Lui e Lydia erano distesi sul divano, mentre Danny dormiva sdraiato sul pavimento. Allison e Scott non erano da nessuna parte, ma Derek poteva supporre che la coppia dormisse nel letto di Scott. Derek oltrepassò il disordinato soggiorno e il corridoio. Aprì la porta della camera da letto del ragazzo, prendendo immediatamente nota della mancanza del lupo di peluche sul comodino. Derek non riuscì a capire la delusione che provava anche in quello. Delicatamente mise Stiles giù sul letto, tirando le coperte sopra il ragazzo. Si sedette sul bordo e sospirò.

'È stato solo un sogno...' Derek si ripeté. Guardò la figura dormiente, trovandosi a voler tracciare i lineamenti del ragazzo come aveva fatto nella sua testa. Si trovò a voler baciare anche le labbra del ragazzo, ma alla fine decise di non farlo. Sospirò di nuovo prima di alzarsi, attraversando la stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Quando tornò di nuovo nel soggiorno, Isaac era lì, a legarsi i lacci delle scarpe. Si alzò da dove era seduto per terra. “Andiamo” disse, accennando con la testa verso la porta.

“Cosa?”

“Vieni con me”.

Derek scosse la testa. “Vado a casa”.

Isaac alzò gli occhi. “No. Tu vieni con me”.

“E dove, di grazia, stiamo andando?” sbuffò Derek. Non era dell'umore per l'insolenza di questo ragazzo.

“Abbiamo un appartamento pieno di studenti universitari addormentati che probabilmente hanno preso troppi drink. E presto, questo diventerà un appartamento pieno di studenti universitari svegli che avranno fame e i postumi della sbronza. Quindi stiamo andando a prendere la colazione”.

Derek studiò Isaac, cercando di assicurarsi se il ragazzo pensava davvero che gli importasse. “Sì, no. Vado a casa”. Si diresse verso la porta.

“Okay” Isaac si strinse nelle spalle. “Pensavo soltanto che fosse una cosa che avrebbero apprezzato. So che _Stiles_ l'avrebbe apprezzato molto”.

Derek si bloccò, con la mano a metà dalla maniglia della porta. Aggrottò la fronte sopra la spalla, guardando il ragazzo dai capelli ricci. “Non provare a usarlo di nuovo. Non mi capovolgerò ogni volta che menzioni il suo nome”.

Isaac sorrise tra sé. “Va bene, va bene. Quindi non viene con me, allora?”

Derek sogghignò alla porta prima di aprirla e camminare fuori. “... Vengo”.

Ignorò la risatina che sentì da qualche parte dietro di lui.

/\/\/\

Mentre Isaac lo portava in un piccolo negozio di ciambelle, convinto che l'intruglio fritto fosse la cura migliore per la sbornia, Derek si prese un po' di tempo per pensare a quello che _non_ era accaduto. Considerava una piccola consolazione che, mentre non aveva realmente baciato Stiles, era finito per addormentarsi con il ragazzo rannicchiato accanto a lui. Solo ricordare il calore di Stiles contro di lui sembrava abbastanza per Derek. Inoltre, non baciare Stiles significava che lui e Derek erano ancora solo buoni amici, cosa che Derek accettava. Lui aveva ragioni molto buone e valide, come essere così concentrato sul suo lavoro scolastico. Semplicemente non c'era nessun momento per eventuali coinvolgimenti potenzialmente romantici. Avrebbe solo rovinato la sua vita universitaria attentamente pianificata. Inoltre, solo perché sognava di baciare Stiles non significava esattamente dire che _volesse_ un intreccio romantico con lui. Derek era il tipo di persona che credeva che i sogni fossero semplicemente una manifestazione degli eventi della giornata, buttati tutti nel proprio subconscio, il che non significava particolarmente molto. Era stato a una festa dove le persone avevano baciato Stiles, quindi aveva senso che nel suo sogno avesse baciato anche lui Stiles. Visto? Semplice. Logico. Sì. Lui ci credeva.

Una volta raggiunto il negozio, Isaac prese due dozzine di ciambelle diverse, consegnando una scatola a Derek per portarla sulla via del ritorno. Volendo che la propria leggera sbornia guarisse, Derek ne prese una prima ancora che Isaac finisse di pagarle.

Camminando indietro per l'appartamento, Derek si massaggiò di nuovo il collo, desiderando soltanto che il dolore sparisse.

“Male al collo?” domandò Isaac, sgranocchiando la sua ciambella.

Derek si limitò ad annuire. Leggermente. “Difetto di usare la testa di qualcuno come un cuscino” disse, roteando il collo con cautela.

Isaac sbuffò. “Sono sicuro che non ti sia dispiaciuto”.

Derek ignorò semplicemente la dichiarazione. “Dove sei finito per dormire?”

Isaac lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo più grande. “Il letto di Stiles”.

Derek si voltò per dare al biondo uno sguardo di traverso.

“Cosa?” Isaac si strinse nelle spalle con aria imbarazzata. “Lui non lo stava usando. Inoltre” disse, portando la sua attenzione sul marciapiede di fronte a lui. “Non è che non abbia mai dormito nel suo letto prima”.

Questa volta, Derek si fermò completamente, fissando il ragazzo che proseguì per un paio di passi.

“Rilassati” sorrise il biondo. “Intendo dire in un senso completamente platonico”.

Derek continuò a camminare, ma non riuscì a rilassarsi. “Siete vicini?”

“Siamo buoni amici, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Direi che sono più vicino a Scott che a Stiles” a questo, Derek finalmente sentì le spalle rilassarsi. “C'è stato un momento in cui in realtà Stiles mi odiava. Pensava che stessi cercando di portargli via Scott. Ma è andato oltre” si voltò a guardare Derek. “Siamo amici da allora”.

“Tutti voi sembrate abbastanza vicini...” disse Derek, per lo più a se stesso.

“Beh, ci conosciamo da tempo ormai. Siamo andati a scuola insieme. Voglio dire, non andavamo tutti d'accordo in un primo momento. Chi lo fa? Ma alla fine tutto si è risolto. Spendi abbastanza tempo con una persona e diventano familiari, sai?”

Derek annuì lentamente. Sicuramente lo capiva.

Quando i due tornarono finalmente a casa, la porta d'ingresso si aprì proprio mentre Isaac la raggiunse. Danny era lì, con uno sguardo sorpreso sul volto prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso nel vedere cosa c'era nelle mani del biondo.

“Perfetto! Proprio quello che mi serviva” disse, raggiungendo la scatola e rubando una ciambella per se stesso. “Devo andare però. Lavoro tra un'ora”.

“Sì, ci vediamo dopo Danny” disse Isaac, dando al ragazzo un mezzo abbraccio con il braccio libero.

“A dopo Isaac. Derek” gli sorrise. Derek annuì in saluto, lasciando passare il ragazzo.

L'odore del caffè appena fatto si diffuse attraverso l'aria mentre rientrarono nell'appartamento. Sia Lydia che Allison erano sveglie a mettere un po' in ordine, ma per lo più chiacchieravano soltanto. Jackson era ancora svenuto sul divano e Scott stava probabilmente ancora dormendo nella sua stanza.

Derek interiormente sorrise nel vedere uno sbadigliante Stiles seduto al bancone, bevendo un po' di caffè caldo. Prese subito posto accanto al ragazzo. “Buongiorno”.

Stiles lo guardò a scoppio ritardo. “Derek. Sei qui” sorrise. “Pensavo che fossi andato a casa”.

Scosse la testa, mettendo la scatola di ciambelle di fronte al ragazzo, prendendo atto del fatto che Stiles era finalmente scivolato fuori dal suo vestito per mettersi un paio di pantaloni del pigiama e una semplice maglietta. Stiles sorrise entusiasta nel vedere la scatola, capendo immediatamente cosa ci fosse dentro prima ancora di togliere il coperchio.

“Sssssì” gemette, prendendo una ciambella con le gelatina. “Sei fantastico!” disse prima di prendere un morso. Derek assolutamente non si riempì di orgoglio... non molto, comunque.

“Vedi... _molto_ riconoscente” sussurrò piano Isaac all'orecchio di Derek, sgomitandolo leggermente prima di andarsene per offrire un po' di ciambelle alle ragazze.

Derek ignorò Isaac e il rossore strisciante sulle guance. Si distrasse rubando la tazza di caffè abbandonata da Stiles, prendendo un sorso per se stesso. Era un po' più dolce di quanto gli piacesse, con un pizzico di vaniglia piuttosto che la sua preferita nocciola, ma era ancora abbastanza buono. Prese un altro sorso. E poi, quasi si strozzò quando gli venne in mente che se Stiles aveva riposto le sue labbra esattamente dove Derek stava bevendo, in realtà stavano condividendo un bacio indiretto. Il lieve rossore sulle guance divenne più approfondito.

“Stai bene?” chiese Stiles, notando come Derek era rosso.

Derek tossì leggermente. ”Sì. Fa caldo” mentì.

Stiles gli diede uno sguardo di comprensione. “Mi hai portando dentro? Perché ricordo di esser stato seduto fuori con te, ma poi non mi ricordo di essere ritornato dentro...”

“Uh, sì. Ci siamo addormentati lì fuori. Ti... ho portato dentro quando mi sono svegliato”.

“Oh” rimase in silenzio per un attimo prima di voltarsi a sorridere al ragazzo più grande. “Allora devi esser stato un cuscino piuttosto comodo. Solitamente mi giro e rigiro di notte”.

Ridacchiò. “Non posso stare fermo, anche quando dormo”.

“Probabilmente eri solo esausto” razionalizzò Derek.

“... Probabilmente”.

Derek riportò la sua mano al collo, massaggiandolo di nuovo.

“Cosa c'è che non va con il collo?”

“Ho solo dormito male”.

“Beh, allora aspetta” disse Stiles, leccandosi le dita e pulendole su un tovagliolo. Si girò sulla sedia, roteato il dito facendo cenno a Derek di girarsi.

Derek era congelato sul posto, non perché lui non capiva cosa volesse Stiles, ma perché sapeva esattamente quello che voleva. Derek non era sicuro di poter resistere senza che la sua testa esplodesse. O i pantaloni. Uno dei due.

“Lavoro con la pasta per tutta la mattina” assicurò Stiles, prendendo la sua esitazione per resistenza. “Le mie dita sono come _magia_ ”. Non attese che Derek si muovesse. Si spostò più vicino prima di girare la sedia del ragazzo più grande, in modo che la sua schiena stesse davanti a lui.

Derek sentì il suo cuore cominciare a correre, anticipando le mani di Stiles contro di lui. Le sue mani erano calde mentre massaggiava le sue spalle rigide. Derek quasi si maledisse per aver indossato una giacca, ma presto non gli importava nemmeno come Stiles si mosse fino alla curva del suo collo, affondando i pollici nella zona tesa. Derek inconsciamente inclinò la testa di lato, invitando Stiles a massaggiare più profondamente sul lato afflitto. Chiuse gli occhi, godendo di questo. Le mani di Stiles _erano_ davvero magia.

“Ooh! Ciambelle!”

Derek aprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre Scott emerse finalmente dalla sua stanza, solo per spremersi tra Stiles e Derek per afferrare una ciambella nella scatola oltre di loro. Perché non era come se ci fosse un _altro lato_ del bancone dove Scott avrebbe potuto raggiungere una di loro. Tranne che c'era. Il che significava che Scott aveva rovinato un momento perfettamente perfetto per nessun motivo. Derek quasi ringhiò la sua frustrazione.

“Giorno Stiles! Giorno Signor Hale!” sogghignò, ignaro dei pensieri omicidi che correvano nella testa di Derek. Scott fece un giro in cucina per versarsi un bicchiere di succo di frutta. “Ieri sera è stato fantastico, non è vero?”

“Ieri sera è stato pazzesco” concordò Stiles.

Scott prese un sorso del suo succo, abbassando il bicchiere per divorare la ciambella. “Oh amico, hai portato tu queste?” chiese Scott a Derek. Neanche aspettò una risposta, si chinò sopra il bancone, baciando un Derek sorpreso sulla guancia.

“Dannazione, McCall” fece una smorfia Derek, spingendo il viso del ragazzo lontano, asciugandosi la guancia con la manica. “Ma che diavolo? Non farlo più! Inoltre, Isaac è stato quello che le ha comprate”.

“Prego” Isaac sorrise, arrivando dietro Derek e Stiles, mettendo una mano su entrambe le loro spalle. “Non dire che non faccio mai niente per te. E tieniti le labbra per te stesso”.

“Amico, chi porta qui del cibo merita tanto amore” disse Scott come se fosse ovvio, senza preoccuparsi di ciò che Isaac avesse da dire. Saltò sul bancone per avvolgere un braccio intorno alla testa di Isaac, tirando il ragazzo più alto per uno dei suoi baci. Purtroppo, questo portò il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati a rovesciare il suo succo, schizzando efficacemente su tutto il bancone. E su tutta la maglia di Derek.

“Dannazione Scott!” sibilò Derek, saltando indietro. Ma il danno era già fatto.

“Oh amico! Mi dispiace!” disse Scott velocemente, afferrando un asciugamano dalla cucina e muovendosi per pulire il pasticcio. Stiles e Isaac stavano semplicemente ridendo, mentre Scott cercava di tamponare il petto di Derek.

“Sono contento che voi ragazzi vi divertiate” disse Derek impassibile. “Dammi questo” sbottò, afferrando l'asciugamano da un imbarazzato Scott per pulirsi da solo il petto.

“Dai, Scorfano Brontolone” disse Stiles ridacchiando. Si alzò in piedi, afferrando il polso di Derek e lo trascinò in camera sua. “Puoi prendere in prestito una delle mie maglie”.

“È così che sarà adesso? Dovrò iniziare a portare una maglia di ricambio ogni volta che vengo qui?”

Stiles si mise a ridere.

Derek si scrollò di dosso la giacca e la gettò sul letto. Questo quando si accorse che il mucchio di regali dal soggiorno era stato spostato lì sopra. C'era carta da regalo sparsa. Stiles ne aveva evidentemente aperto un paio di loro, mentre lui era fuori con Isaac. Riconobbe un disegno particolare sul pavimento e scansionò il resto della stanza. E lì, come lo era nel suo sogno, il lupo di peluche era seduto comodamente sul comodino di Stiles, come se fosse stato lì tutto il tempo, completo del nastro rosso intorno al collo. Derek si bloccò, desiderando che qualcuno lo pizzicasse per assicurarsi che fosse realmente sveglio.

“Deeeeeerek”.

Uscì dal suo stordimento e guardò il ragazzo. Stiles gli stava porgendo una maglietta. Derek la prese, annuendo in segno di ringraziamento. Si tolse la maglia rovinata da sopra la sua testa.

“Ehi, hai un tatuaggio”.

Derek si fermò, la maglia rovinata in una mano e la maglia di Stiles nell'altra. Si guardò alle spalle. Stiles stava studiando il segno con curiosità. Il suo dito stava roteando in aria, come se stesse tracciando l'immagine. Nella mente di Derek si registrò debolmente che Stiles lo stesse controllando tecnicamente. E con questo in mente, completamente e totalmente non si stava allungando... o flettendosi un po'. No. Assolutamente no.

“Che cos'è?”

“È un Triskelion”.

“Cosa significa?”

“Beh, il simbolo stesso può significare cose diverse per persone diverse. Ma per me, si tratta del passato, presente e futuro. E come le radici di tutti e tre possano modellare una persona”.

Stiles annuì comprensivo. “Questo è bello. Ne voglio uno. Voglio dire, non un Triss-Triska-”

“Triskelion”.

“Sì, quello. Non quello specificamente. Basta un tatuaggio. Ma penso che potrei svenire alla vista del mio sangue”.

Derek sbuffò, tirandosi finalmente la maglia pulita sopra la testa. In realtà avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di accettare la maglia che Stiles gli porgeva, perché mentre guardava giù vide l'immagine di un 'muffin borchiato' rispondere al suo sguardo. “Stiles, che diavolo?”

Sentì il ragazzo ridere. “È stata la prima che ho preso, lo giuro”.

Derek sospirò e si voltò di scatto, provocando Stiles a ridere ancora di più a pieno effetto. Ovviamente la maglia era di due taglie troppo piccole, il che significava che il piccolo muffin era ben teso sul suo ampio petto.

Stiles si accorse dell'espressione seccata di Derek e cercò di calmare le sue risatine. Ma tutto ciò che venne fuori – tra le risate – fu “È vero. L'ho dimenticato. Tu non sei un uomo da muffin”.

Derek guardò bruscamente il ragazzo ridere a sue spese. Afferrò la giacca, scivolandosela nuovamente addosso per coprirsi. “Sai cosa? Riprendo il lupo”.

Stiles istantaneamente si calmò e rimase senza fiato. “Non farlo!”

Derek si voltò e si diresse verso il comodino.

“No, no, no!” gemette Stiles, precipitandosi, bloccando il percorso di Derek. Lo afferrò prima di lui, coccolandoselo vicino. “È mio. Mi piace”.

Vedendolo da vicino, vide la scritta sul nastro che prima non c'era. “Cosa ci hai scritto sopra?”

“Il suo nome, uh”.

“Hai chiamato il tuo animale di peluche” disse incredulo. “Che nome gli hai dato?”

Un sorriso si diffuse sul volto del ragazzo. “Sourwolf”.

Derek sbuffò. “Questo è un nome terribile”.

“Penso che gli si adatti. Voglio dire, la persona che l'ha preso è piuttosto aspra. Lui minaccia di togliere il regalo di compleanno a una persona”.

Derek strinse gli occhi. “Non è ancora il tuo compleanno.”

“Va bene allora, il regalo di _non_ -compleanno di qualcuno”.

Aggrottò la fronte. “Che cosa vuol dire?”

Stiles sbatté le palpebre. “Sei senza speranza”.

Derek scosse la testa e si voltò per lasciare la stanza. Si fermò quando arrivò alla porta. “Quella carta che ti ho dato con questo-”

“Con Sourwolf”.

Derek strinse le labbra, non andando neanche a commentarlo. Continuò. “Investila in maglie più grandi”.

Poi, “Perché significa che sarai qui più spesso?”

Derek non rispose, ma il sorriso sul volto di Stiles gli disse che sapeva già la risposta.

/\/\/\

Due maglie. Una e due.

Derek fissò le due maglie piegate ordinatamente sul letto. Una era semplicemente nera; anche l'altra era nera, ma con l'immagine di un muffin sopra. Entrambe appartenevano a Stiles.

Sapeva che doveva restituirle. Non c'era alcun bisogno nel continuare a tenerle. Non gli si adattavano esattamente. Ma...

Derek sbuffò in disapprovazione, prima di prendere posto a sedere nel mezzo del letto. Voltò le maglie verso di lui mentre continuava a fissarle, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

'Questo è ridicolo. Basta restituirle' si disse Derek. 'Posso andare adesso e restituirle. Stiles è probabilmente a casa, sprecando il suo tempo giocando ai video games'.

'Perché fissare le maglie è un uso del tutto _produttivo_ del tempo...' si riprese Derek sfacciatamente. Aggrottò la fronte alla sua voce interiore. 'Chiudi il becco'.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, metà consapevole che stesse discutendo con se stesso. Inspirò profondamente. E qui stava il problema.

L'odore. C'era un odore proveniente da entrambe le maglie che a Derek inspiegabilmente _piaceva_. Poteva o non poteva aver passato un pomeriggio con quella prima maglia sul volto solo per annusarla. Perché questo non era raccapricciante.

Profumava di caffè e zucchero, e solo un pizzico di prodotti da forno, con un sottofondo di _Stiles_. Era un buon odore. Era stata una delle ragioni per cui non l'aveva ancora lavata. E ora ne aveva una seconda. Una seconda che profumava ancora di più di Stiles. Sì, sperava che il ragazzo non si aspettasse di riceverle in qualunque momento presto.

Era deciso allora. Derek teneva le maglie. Ed era per una ragione del tutto logica. Stiles sarebbe potuto venire e versarsi qualcosa addosso, ma allora c'era già una maglia per lui. Due, infatti. Avrebbe avuto un piccolo posto speciale nella sua cassettiera solo per questo. Perché era normale avere un cassetto per un amico, che era venuto solo una volta, e durante quella volta non era mai riuscito a far cadere una _briciola_ di cibo su di sé. Perfettamente. Normale.

Derek gemette, odiandosi. Afferrò la maglia con il muffin disegnato e la portò sopra la sua faccia mentre era sdraiato sul letto, senza preoccuparsi di perdere tempo. Andava tutto bene. Non aveva alcun problema nella maggior parte del tempo per le sue fissazioni raccapriccianti.

/\/\/\

Derek era seduto contro un vaso da fiori con le gambe che oscillavano avanti e indietro. Aveva appena finito la sua corsa e si stava riposando, mentre era in attesa che Stiles uscisse dalla lezione, come era loro tradizione nelle tre sere della settimana in cui aveva aggiunto la corsa al suo programma.

Stiles era stato di umore particolarmente buono quel giorno. Aveva dato a Derek alcuni dolci con farina di mais al limone in più mentre stava uscendo dal negozio e gli aveva anche dato una scatola di biscotti al burro di cardamomo tra le lezioni. Ora, Derek certamente non aveva intenzione di protestare, ma quello gli aveva lasciato la curiosità di sapere perché il ragazzo era così pimpante quel giorno.

“Ehi, Signor Hale” disse Stiles raggiante, saltellando giù per i gradini verso il punto dove Derek stava aspettando, con il suo zaino appeso su una spalla.

“Ehi” annuì Derek in segno di saluto, scivolando giù dal vaso. “Come è stata la lezione?”

Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno vestito di nero con un cappuccio tirato sopra la testa schizzò fuori dal nulla e strappò lo zaino dalla spalla di Stiles.

“Co-ehi!” urlò Stiles.

Senza un attimo di esitazione, Derek fu all'inseguimento. Nessuno, e davvero nessuno, rubava dal suo Stiles! Ehm... solo Stiles.

L'aggressore lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla. “Oh cazzo!” accelerò, cercando di allontanarsi dall'uomo arrabbiato.

Non c'era alcun motivo per cui Derek avesse l'intenzione di lasciare scappare questo ragazzo. Prese il ritmo, raggiungendolo. La felpa nera era appena fuori della sua portata. Con una raffica finale di velocità, Derek portò il ragazzo a terra. Lo immobilizzò, lottando inutilmente contro il peso e la forza che Derek aveva contro di lui. Era quasi pronto a buttarsi contro questo ragazzo per aver anche solo _pensato_ di attaccare Stiles, quando sentì il ragazzo raggiungerlo. Stava ridendo...?

“Asp-aspetta!” rise Stiles, chinandosi, cercando di riprendere fiato. “È Jackson. È - ahah - è Jackson!” a questo, finalmente cadde, rotolando sull'asfalto, _ridendo_.

Derek tornò a guardare la figura sotto di lui. Tirò il cappuccio verso il basso e abbastanza sicuro, il biondo lo stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati per il terrore. “Oh” fu tutto quello che riuscì a pensare di dire. Si alzò in piedi, offrendo una mano al ragazzo atterrito, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

Jackson era accigliato, spazzolandosi i vestiti. “Gesù Cristo, Stilinski. Tieni il tuo ragazzo sotto controllo”.

Derek lo fissò, portando il biondo a fare un passo indietro.

Jackson distolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso il ragazzo per terra. “Chiavi. _Ora_ ”. Gli gettò lo zaino addosso.

Stiles, ancora ridacchiando, aprì la zip della borsa, tirando fuori un mazzo di chiavi e gettandole a Jackson, che le catturò abilmente in aria.

“Ruba le mie chiavi di nuovo, Stiles, e sei _morto_ ”.

A questo, Derek fece un passo avanti, facendo inciampare leggermente all'indietro il biondo prima che si girasse per andarsene.

“Ti amo, Jackson!” disse Stiles dal suo posto sull'asfalto. “Ne è valsa assolutamente la pena!”

Derek, manco a dirlo, era un po' confuso. Aiutò Stiles a ritornare sui suoi piedi, prima di fissarlo con espressione persa. “Che diavolo è stato?”

Una volta che Stiles tenne le sue risatine sotto controllo, spiegò. “Ieri Jackson stava parlando e parlando dei nuovi cerchioni che ha messo sulla sua Porsche. E – piuttosto _stupidamente_ – ha lasciato le chiavi fuori mentre ero lì, così le ho prese. Credo che stesse cercando di spaventarmi, comportandosi come un ladro, per riaverle indietro”.

Derek scosse la testa, in sgomento. “Voi due avete una strana amicizia”.

Stiles ghignò. “Non diversamente dalla nostra. L'hai totalmente buttato giù per me”. Derek arrossì, grato per il cielo scuro. “Tipo, se quello fosse stato un vero e proprio attaccante, sarebbe stato preso a pugni a morte da ora! È stato _fantastico_!”

Derek cominciò ad allontanarsi.

“No, sul serio, Derek. Sei il mio _eroe_!”

“Stiles. Zitto”.

Stiles corse, aggrappandosi al braccio di Derek con il suo, prima di strofinarcisi il naso. “Grazie per questo. Soltanto vedere la faccia di Jackson ne è valsa _completamente_ la pena”.

Derek non rispose. Ma nel modo in cui Stiles era felicemente premuto contro di lui, scoprì che non poteva essere più d'accordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Mi dispiace. Vado a nascondermi in un angolo per un po'. E poi, una volta che vi sarete tranquillizzati per il fatto che il bacio non era un bacio, allora tornerò. Ahah.
> 
> Ehi. Ma se il sogno fosse stato reale, allora Derek non avrebbe ricevuto il massaggio, giusto? E, inoltre, non avrebbe ricevuto la seconda maglia. E, inoltre, non avrebbe ricevuto quel bacio sulla guancia da Scott... ma sono sicura che potrebbe aver vissuto senza quello.
> 
> Oh! E grazie mille per i vostri commenti. Mi divertono. Vorrei rispondere ad alcuni di loro D: Ah, bene.


	10. Unplanned

Era giovedì. Non c'era niente di speciale o significativo nei giovedì. Giovedì era solo un altro giorno della settimana. Questo pensava Derek quando si svegliò quella mattina. Aveva guardato la data, allora si disse che era solo giovedì. Solo giovedì.

La giornata era passata senza problemi. Era proprio come qualsiasi altro giorno. Aveva preso il suo caffè, mangiato un po' di torta speziata alla zucca, era andato a lezione, studiato un po', proprio come faceva ogni giovedì. E poi aveva ricevuto una telefonata da sua sorella.

Voleva solo controllarlo, assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto considerando il giorno. L'aveva fatto in buona fede, ma Derek voleva che capisse il suo bisogno di intorpidirsi in quel giorno. Suo zio Peter lo sapeva. Probabilmente l'avrebbe sentito venerdì, forse anche sabato, ma sicuramente non giovedì. Ma Laura aveva sempre pensato di conoscere meglio Derek. E nella maggior parte dei casi, era vero. Ma quando si trattava di questo...

Derek sospirò. Non poteva essere arrabbiato con lei. Non poteva essere arrabbiato con nessuno. E poi lei l'aveva lasciato in un appartamento soffocante, dove era tutto solo con quelle emozioni che sfacciatamente lo subissavano. Incapace di resistere ancora a lungo, Derek afferrò le chiavi e uscì.

Era tardi. Quasi mezzanotte. Doveva essere grato per questo, perché un po' prima e probabilmente si sarebbe schiantato contro qualcuno. Stava guidando a velocità sconsiderate, stringendo nelle curve, stridendo le gomme e i freni. Abbassò i finestrini fino in fondo, lasciando che l'aria fredda lo colpisse contro il viso. E una volta che il bisogno di velocità fu scomparso, si trovò qui, parcheggiato con i finestrini abbassati, fuori dall'appartamento di Stiles.

Non aveva intenzione di andare dentro. Diavolo, il ragazzo era probabilmente addormentato ormai. Aveva solo bisogno della vicinanza. Solo a stare lì, nella sua auto, lo faceva sentire meglio in un modo che non poteva capire. Derek sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro il volante.

'Dannazione Laura... perché hai dovuto chiamare? Andava tutto bene'. Chiuse gli occhi. “Andava tutto bene...“ si ripeté più e più volte. A un certo punto, non era nemmeno sicuro che stesse ancora parlando di sua sorella.

Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno bussò al suo finestrino. Derek sobbalzò, lanciando uno sguardo alla figura abbassata.

“Derek? Ho pensato che questa fosse la tua auto”.

'Stiles'.

Il ragazzo sorrise.

Derek sbatté le palpebre dalle sue fantasticherie e sbloccò le porte.

Stiles indicò il sedile del passeggero interrogativamente e si spostò verso l'altro lato della macchina quando Derek annuì. Stiles salì, abbassando il cappuccio della sua felpa rossa, e posando la borsa che aveva con sé sul pavimento in mezzo ai piedi. “Ehi, Che stai facendo qui?”

“Stavo solo... guidando...”

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio, ma non spinse oltre.

Derek guardò le mani, strette forte contro il volante. “Perché non dormi?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Hm? Io? Te l'ho detto, non dormo molto. Sono andato a comprare qualche spuntino di mezzanotte” sorrise sollevando il sacchetto e scuotendolo, prima di posarlo di nuovo giù. “Non dirlo a Scott però. Lo tormento continuamente di mangiare sano, probabilmente mi mutilerebbe se fosse a conoscenza degli Oreo che ho intenzione di demolire”.

Derek sentì il ragazzo ridacchiare. Stava cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera. Derek sapeva che avrebbe dovuto reagire. Un sorriso – diavolo – anche uno sbuffo. Ma non riusciva a fare nessuno dei due.

Il momento passò, lasciando solo silenzio. Stiles guardava il suo amico, la preoccupazione presente nei suoi occhi. “Derek? Stai bene?” chiese preoccupato. Delicatamente, mise la mano sul braccio di Derek, sentendo i muscoli sotto tesi.

“Sto bene. Va tutto bene” disse automaticamente.

Stiles rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Con la coda dell'occhio Derek lo vide annuire leggermente, prima di ritirare la mano. Si voltò, Derek pensò per aprire la porta. Invece, Stiles raggiunse la cintura di sicurezza, stringendosela al corpo. “Va bene. Andiamo”.

Derek si voltò finalmente a guardare il ragazzo. “Cosa?”

“Andiamo. Ovunque vuoi” sorrise Stiles. “Sarà la nostra piccola avventura di mezzanotte”.

“Stiles-”

“ _Ovunque_ vuoi” disse con un cenno del capo, guardando Derek dritto negli occhi.

Derek guardò fuori attraverso il parabrezza, lasciando che le sue mani allentassero la presa sul volante. Se ne stava seduto lì, stringendo la mascella. Infine, girò la chiave nel cruscotto e iniziò a guidare.

Stiles parlò lungo la strada, probabilmente solo per riempire il vuoto. Parlò dei vari punti di riferimento, gli alberi, anche le stelle nel cielo. Derek ascoltava, trovando la voce del ragazzo una fonte di conforto, anche se lui non era certamente in qualsiasi umore di rispondere. Li guidò fuori dalla città, attraverso le colline, fino a quando non stavano fissando l'oceano sotto un cielo illuminato dalla luna. Derek parcheggiò la macchina, ma non si mosse per uscire.

Stiles lanciò un'occhiata al suo amico. Poi, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, si chinò e cominciò a slacciarsi le scarpe.

Derek lo guardò curiosamente.

Stiles sorrise dolcemente e si strinse nelle spalle mentre si tolse una scarpa. “Se vogliamo andare in spiaggia, non voglio avere sabbia nelle mie scarpe”.

Derek guardò Stiles rimuovere il suo calzino, riponendolo nella scarpa abbandonata, prima di passare a fare lo stesso con l'altra. Poi si arrotolò i jeans fino alle ginocchia. Quando finì, Stiles lo guardava in attesa. Dopo un momento, Derek fece altrettanto. Quando ebbe finito, Derek aprì la portiera e uscì sulla sabbia. Sentì Stiles seguirlo.

“Dio” inspirò Stiles. “La luna sembra incredibile”.

Derek guardò in alto e annuì d'accordo. Brillava sopra l'acqua, il suo riflesso continuava in lontananza. Derek si sedette sulla sabbia, piegando le gambe e avvolgendo le braccia intorno a loro. Guardò le onde schiantarsi contro la riva prima di retrocedere di nuovo nel profondo blu. Stiles si sedette accanto a Derek, piegando le gambe sotto di lui, sistemandosi la borsa degli snack in grembo. Aprì il pacchetto di Oreo, dividendo le due parti e mangiandole separatamente. Tenne il pacchetto a Derek, offrendogli un biscotto. Derek ne prese uno, e senza tecniche fantasiose, lo morse.

“Ugh. Bruto” mormorò Stiles.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa? C'è un modo sbagliato di mangiare un Oreo?”

“Tecnicamente no, ma se ci fosse, sarebbe _quello_ ” lo prese in giro il ragazzo.

Derek alzò gli occhi e inghiottì il resto del biscotto. Ne prese un altro.

“Sai” disse Stiles, prendendone un altro per se stesso. “Amo gli Oreo. Ma c'è un difetto nel mangiarli”. Divise i due pezzi e li mangiò separatamente di nuovo.

“E qual è?” chiese Derek, finendo il biscotto.

“Fanno il più grande pasticcio nei tuoi denti”. Dimostrò il suo punto sorridendo a Derek. I suoi denti erano cosparsi di piccoli pezzi del biscotto scuro. Era disgustoso. Derek si mise a ridere. “Ah!” disse Stiles indicando Derek. “Anche tu!” Stiles raggiunse il suo sacchetto e tirò fuori un litro di latte. Ruppe il sigillo, togliendo la parte superiore, e prese un sorso prima di consegnarlo a Derek, che bevve con gratitudine.

Stiles si passò la lingua sui denti. Guardò Derek. “Ho tolto tutto?“ chiese, scoprendoli all'altro ragazzo.

Derek annuì prima di fare lo stesso. Indicò i suoi denti.

Stiles annuì. “Sì, bravo”.

Derek ridacchiò. Stare con Stiles lo faceva sempre sentire meglio, anche se tutto quello che stavano facendo era mangiare Oreo. Rimasero seduti lì, a guardare le onde, ascoltando il rumore dell'acqua, finendo la metà del pacchetto di biscotti e quasi tutto il latte.

Infine, Derek parlò. “Mia sorella ha chiamato. Tutto stava andando perfettamente bene e poi mi ha chiamato”. Sospirò in frustrazione, abbassando la testa. La sua voce era leggera. “I miei genitori sono morti oggi... sette anni fa...”

Sentì una mano stringergli leggermente la spalla. “Derek... mi dispiace...”

Guardò di nuovo in alto. “Andava tutto bene” ripeté. “Io... io non volevo _dimenticare_ quello che oggi è successo, ma io non... non volevo ricordare”.

Stiles annuì lentamente, comprendendo.

“Ma non è che posso ignorare Laura” continuò Derek, la voce amara. “Ha fatto praticamente tutto per me da quando è successo. Lei e Peter sono tutto quello che mi rimane. E stavo bene. E poi ha chiamato. E va bene per lei ricordare perché ha il suo fidanzato, e dannazione, anche Peter sa di non chiamarmi perché non posso...” abbassò di nuovo la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non posso... _farlo_... non quando sono qui da solo...”

Sentì la mano scivolare lungo la schiena per rimanere nella sua vita mentre Stiles si avvicinava, tirando Derek in un mezzo abbraccio. Stiles appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Derek, la mano si muoveva su e giù per la schiena con un movimento calmante prima di fermarsi di nuovo sulla sua vita. “Tu hai me” disse semplicemente.

Derek non disse nulla in cambio, nonostante il torrente di emozioni che provava, ma sapeva che Stiles aveva capito quanto questo significasse per lui. Lentamente si concesse di appoggiarsi contro il ragazzo, prendendo in prestito un po' della sua forza. Rimasero seduti lì per un periodo di tempo indeterminato, l'unica fonte di luce proveniente dalla luna e i pochi lampioni che costeggiavano la strada dietro di loro.

Stiles fu quello che ruppe il silenzio. “Come sono morti?” chiese a bassa voce.

Derek lasciò cadere una delle sue mani sulla sabbia, raccogliendo cose invisibili. “Ci fu un incendio. Erano rimasti intrappolati all'interno della nostra casa, mentre io e Laura eravamo a scuola”. Si fermò, la mano al suo fianco. “Andava tutto bene...” disse di nuovo, questa volta con il dolore nella sua voce. “E poi loro presero me e Laura fuori dall'aula e la prossima cosa che seppi, fu il preside che mi diceva che i miei genitori erano morti. Dovevo essere preoccupato della scuola e il ballo e che tipo di spazzatura mangiare per pranzo, non dove dovessi andare o cosa fare senza la mia casa e i miei genitori. L'unico modo per cui riuscì a passare oltre questo fu per Laura e mio zio... io non... non avrei nemmeno...“

Stiles gli stava massaggiando di nuovo la schiena, il movimento funzionò nel calmare il ragazzo sconvolto.

“Per fortuna mio zio ci portò a vivere con lui a New York. Presi il mio diploma e ho fatto un paio di anni fuori dalla scuola, non sapendo davvero che cosa fare da lì. Mi sono sentito... perso...” Derek voltò la testa di lato, raccogliendo una manciata di sabbia e osservandola cadere. “Ho passato il tempo ad essere arrabbiato con il mondo. Arrabbiato con i miei genitori per essere morti. Arrabbiato con me stesso per comportarmi fuori di me. Ma Laura” sbuffò. “Lei ha letteralmente battuto un po' di senso dentro di me. Dicendomi di rimettere i pezzi di me insieme. Dicendomi di concentrarmi e andare avanti. Mi ha riportato in California con lei, così da smettere di scappare da quello che era successo. Mi ha anche riportato a casa – almeno in quella che ne era rimasta. Dio... ero distrutto quel giorno... tutta la cenere, il portico annerito. Avevano classificato il fuoco come accidentale, ma mi sono sempre chiesto se magari si fossero persi qualcosa. Anche la più piccola delle cose...”

Stiles si avvicinò a lui. “È per questo che sei entrato in criminologia?”

Derek annuì lentamente. “Credo di sì. Voglio dire, sono sempre stato interessato a questo... ma mi sono chiesto, se mi fossi trovato in una simile situazione come detective del caso, mi sarei sentito di chiudere il caso sapendo di aver fatto del mio meglio invece di farlo chiudere a qualcun altro, capisci?”

Sentì Stiles annuire contro il suo braccio. “Sì. Ho capito”.

Derek fermò di nuovo la mano e guardò nell'oceano. Sospirò. “Forse c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Laura è _d'accordo_. Lei ricorda quello che è successo ed è più forte per questo. Io... cerco solo di evitarlo”.

“Ehi, non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo“ aggrottò la fronte Stiles. “Fa male. Le persone fanno fronte al dolore in modo diversi”.

“Io non _voglio_ evitarlo... solo... io non credo di potercela fare. Non _posso_ gestire la cosa. Guardami”.

“Ehi” disse di nuovo Stiles, più saldamente. Diede a Derek una piccola scossa. “La gestiremo al meglio che possiamo”.

“Ma mi sento come se stessi scappando. Anche adesso, dopo tutti questi anni”.

“Va bene, allora smettila di correre” disse semplicemente Stiles, alzando la testa e voltandosi a guardare l'altro ragazzo. Derek sospirò. “No, stammi a sentire” continuò. “Ti ricordi quello che abbiamo fatto per la morte di mia madre?”

“Abbiamo giocato con i video games e fatto un disastro nella tua cucina”.

“Abbiamo _cucinato_. E cucinare è qualcosa che mia mamma faceva. Cucinare mi aiuta a ricordare la felicità che le portava ogni volta che qualcuno si complimentava per il suo cibo. Cucinare è il mio modo per ricordare le cose buone. Quindi... basta trovare le cose buone da ricordare. A cosa pensi quando ti ricordi dei tuoi genitori?”

Derek sospirò pesantemente. “Fuoco. Morte. Dolore”.

Stiles lo colpì. “Forza. C'è qualcosa che facevate tutti insieme che ti ha reso felice? Che vi ha reso una famiglia?”

Derek sospirò, ma cercò di trovare qualcosa. Cercò di ricordare un momento felice prima del fuoco. “Baseball”.

“Baseball? Sì, bene, baseball. Possiamo lavorarci. Cosa mi dici del baseball?”

“È una cosa che mi ha insegnato mio padre. Avremmo visto le partite, tifando per le nostre squadre preferite. E quando da ragazzino giocavo, tutti loro erano lì a tifare per me”. Derek si lasciò sfuggire una risatina ansimante, un ricordo gli venne in mente. “Mi ricordo la prima volta che ho segnato un home run. Mia madre si era alzata dagli spalti, urlando alla palla di superare la recinzione, mentre mio padre stava agitando il braccio come se potesse spingerla oltre. Anche Laura aveva messo giù il cellulare e guardava. E una volta atterrata appena fuori dal campo, furono tutti in piedi, urlando più di tutti”. Derek sorrise nella sua manica. “Dopo di che, mio padre ci portò a prendere una pizza. E per dessert, siamo andati in questo posto che faceva i soufflé che erano le cose più morbide e cremose che tu possa immaginare. I miei genitori ne avevano condiviso uno al cioccolato, mentre io avevo preso-”

“Limone?” indovinò Stiles, sorridendo.

Derek annuì, un sorriso sulle labbra. “Sì. Limone”. Si morse il labbro, rivivendo il ricordo nella sua mente.

“Beh, tutto bene allora” disse Stiles. Si alzò in piedi, spolverandosi il retro dei jeans dalla sabbia attaccata. Si chinò, afferrando le braccia di Derek, tirandolo su. Una volta che Derek fu su due piedi, Stiles corse per pochi passi a distanza prima di girarsi verso il ragazzo più grande. Si mise da parte, portando le mani intorno alla bocca. “Il prossimo alla base è Derek 'Sourwolf' Hale! Ha battuto a .384 quest'anno, non male per l'esordiente”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, dando al ragazzo uno sguardo esasperato. “Stiles, che cosa stai facendo?”

Stiles alzò le mani come se fosse ovvio. “Stiamo giocando a baseball. Andiamo. Tocca a te”. Riprese la sua posizione di lanciatore.

“Stiles-”

“Ecco che arriva il lanciatore!” gettò una palla immaginaria in direzione di Derek.

Derek rimase lì, inarcando un sopracciglio. Stiles chinò la testa, agitando la mano, in attesa che Derek reagisse. Alzò gli occhi prima di far oscillare una mano apaticamente.

“Boo! Un chiaro strike per l'esordiente. Forse, se il lanciatore lanciasse cavoli, l'esordiente potrebbe effettivamente colpire qualcosa”.

Derek fece una smorfia. Espirò lentamente, prima di prendere la posizione da battitore, schioccando il collo.

“Ahhh. Cos'è questo? L'esordiente si è finalmente deciso ad intensificare il suo gioco? Ha portato le sue braghe da ragazzo grande? Si sta preparando a scendere nel grande campionato? Riuscirà-”

“ _Stiles_ ”.

“Va bene, va bene. Ecco che arriva l'esordiente!” Stiles gettò la palla immaginaria. Derek, nonostante si sentisse un po' stupido per tutta questa storia, colpì fortemente. “Ed ecco che va! Fuori dal parco! Si tratta di un grande slam! La folla sta impazzendo! Aaaaahhhhhhh!” il ragazzo più giovane alzò le mani in aria e cominciò a correre in giro, raggiungendo basi immaginarie. “Sourwolf ce l'ha fatta! Ha vinto il gioco! Ha vinto il gagliardetto! Andrà a Disneyland con il suo migliore amico, Stilinator! Wooo hooooooo!”

Derek non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare mentre Stiles cominciò a correre in cerchio intorno a lui. Stava sorridendo. “Sei ridicolo”.

Stiles balzò sulla schiena di Derek, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del ragazzo. Derek sbandò un po' sotto il peso improvviso di Stiles, ma prese il suo equilibrio in tempo per impedire loro di precipitare nella sabbia. “Non è il modo di parlare con Stilinator!” ringhiò scherzosamente Stiles, scompigliando i capelli scuri di Derek.

“Ehi! Stiles! Fermo!”

“Mai! Devi chiedere scusa a Stilinator!”

Derek ringhiò. “Va bene allora”. Afferrò le cosce del ragazzo, tenendole strette mentre correva verso l'acqua.

“Ehi, aspetta!” disse Stiles cercando di divincolarsi, ma la presa di Derek non lo avrebbe lasciato.

Derek continuò fino a quando la sabbia fu bagnata sotto i suoi piedi. Aspettò che le fredde acque del Pacifico bagnassero di nuovo la riva prima di abbassarsi, come per far cadere Stiles nell'acqua.

“No, no, no!”

Derek lasciò andare le gambe, ma Stiles cercò subito di riavvolgerle intorno alla vita del ragazzo più grande. Le punte dei piedi riuscirono ad immergersi nell'acqua prima che potesse farlo. “Accidenti! Freddo!” si tenne più stretto, seppellendo il viso nel collo di Derek. “Va bene, va bene. Non rovinerò i tuoi capelli perfetti mai più, va bene?”

Derek sorrise in segno di vittoria, prima di alzare il ragazzo sulla sua schiena e afferrando le cosce una volta ancora. “Bene”.

Stiles allentò la presa, mentre Derek continuò a camminare lungo la riva, contento del peso del ragazzo premuto contro di lui. Derek poteva sentire il cuore di Stiles che batteva contro la sua schiena. Continuò a camminare fino a quando riuscì a sentire Stiles calmarsi, avvertendo il suo respiro contro di lui. Poi Derek sorrise e cominciò a correre.

“Ah!” sorrise Stiles, stringendo ancora la presa.

Derek tornò di corsa dove erano seduti, il sacchetto momentaneamente abbandonato. Sentì Stiles ridergli in un orecchio, lottando per tenersi alla velocità in cui andava Derek. Infine, caddero nella sabbia, Stiles atterrò sulla schiena, Derek proprio accanto a lui. Stavano entrambi ridendo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Poi Derek si girò su un fianco e avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Stiles, stringendolo strettamente. Appoggiò la testa sul petto del ragazzo, ascoltando il suo cuore battere contro di esso. Stiles portò una mano contro il braccio di Derek, mentre l'altra la infilò tra i capelli, massaggiando il cuoio capelluto di Derek nel processo. Derek avrebbe protestato, perché Stiles aveva appena accettato di non rovinare i suoi capelli, ma scoprì che non poteva. Era bello avere le dita di Stiles strofinargli di nuovo la testa. Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi contro il tocco calmante. Quando finalmente riprese fiato, sospirò.

“Volevo davvero vederti” ammise delicatamente. Stiles si fermò per un momento, ma poi continuò. Derek proseguì. “Ma... era tardi. Ho pensato che stessi dormendo... quindi solo essere vicino andava abbastanza bene per me”. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi. “Ho pensato... 'Se Stiles fosse qui, saprebbe cosa fare'. E... tu eri lì”. Chiuse gli occhi, abbracciando il ragazzo più strettamente. “E tu sai _esattamente_ cosa fare per farmi sentire meglio... sono... sono grato di te... sono _davvero_ felice di aver avuto modo di vederti...”

“Derek...”

Il silenzio cadde su di loro. Derek si crogiolò nel calore del ragazzo tra le sue braccia. Era felice, contento, e solo... _grato_ per Stiles. Grato che lui fosse qui ora. Grato che lui fosse nella sua vita. Non voleva ricordare il periodo prima di conoscere questo chiacchierone iperattivo, questo incredibile pasticcere, questo meraviglioso ragazzo mozzafiato. Questo ragazzo che aveva scavato un buco nel suo cuore, impiantandosi nella sua vita, dandogli gioia e tenerezza e amore.

Derek era innamorato di Stiles, il ragazzo che si era cucinato la strada nel suo cuore.

Stiles si girò leggermente per cullare Derek in braccia protettive. Si addormentarono così, premuti l'uno contro l'altro, tenendosi l'un l'altro come se non volessero mai lasciarsi andare. Le preoccupazioni della giornata non avevano importanza. Tutto quello che importava era ora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** È divertente. Mentre scrivevo ho scoperto di avere un sacco di note da voler aggiungere. Ma quando arriva effettivamente il tempo per scriverle qui, non so cosa dire. E poi, quando rileggo i capitoli dopo che sono già stati pubblicati, scopro cose che volevo dire. Mi fa venire voglia di scrivere un'edizione di questi, forse dal punto di vista di Stiles. Sì. E poi penso 'Pfffffft. Chi la leggerebbe?'
> 
>  **Note Testo:**  
>  Non sono davvero una fan del Baseball. Lo sarei, se Tyler giocasse ancora, ma non gioca, quindi conosco solo i termini base. E sì che per un po' ci ho giocato, prima di scoprire che fosse più semplice lanciare la mazza che colpire la pallina.
> 
> Giusto per rimanere in tema: avete già visto Dylan e Tyler giocare a baseball? [Cliccami](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY8mghoOF_k) e [Clicca anche me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pb2u0b7ivs).


	11. Complications

Derek era seduto alla scrivania nel suo appartamento, il libro di storia aperto, l'evidenziatore in mano. Stava fissando le parole sulla pagina, ma non sembrava capirci nulla. L'unica cosa che sembrava fosse registrata nel suo cervello era:

'Che cosa ho fatto?'

Derek gettò il suo evidenziatore da parte e chiuse di botto il libro prima di seppellirsi le mani nei capelli.

Stiles lo aveva svegliato quella mattina sulla spiaggia. Erano già le cinque e Stiles aveva bisogno di tornare al suo appartamento per prepararsi per il lavoro. Derek aveva avuto una mezza idea di ignorare il suo cuscino parlante, optando di schiacciare il pulsante snooze per tornare a dormire, ma non smetteva di ronzare. Una volta che aveva aperto gli occhi e si era reso conto di ciò che lo circondava, si era scusato per aver colpito il ragazzo sul naso e rapidamente lo aveva accompagnato a casa. E una volta che Derek era tornato nel suo appartamento venne davvero a patti con tutto quello che era successo quella notte.

Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che aveva parlato della morte dei suoi genitori. Ed era la prima volta in _assoluto_ che l'aveva fatto con qualcuno che non fosse un famigliare o un professionista. Derek era più che grato che Stiles fosse stato lì per lui e lo aveva acclamato con il baseball e gli Oreo tra tutte le cose, ma era stato l'ultimo momento prima di addormentarsi che realmente lo rendeva nervoso per due motivi.

In primo luogo, aveva paura di ciò che Stiles pensasse di lui, dopo che gli si era praticamente _aggrappato_.

'Ugh... bella mossa _quella_ '. Derek si rimproverò mentalmente. 'Ma...' fece una pausa, allentando la presa sui capelli. 'Non è che mi abbia spinto via. Lui in realtà mi ha _tenuto_. Deve pur significare qualcosa, no?' aggrottò la fronte, sospirando pesantemente. 'Significa che è un amico fidato. Ovviamente ero sconvolto, così mi ha confortato. Questo è tutto'. Derek si trovò un po' deluso dal pensiero. 'Si stava comportando da buon amico e mi sono praticamente _buttato_ su di lui. Dio, quanto sei patetico?' l'intera cosa lasciava Derek molto più di un po' di imbarazzo.

E in secondo luogo, c'era un altro fatto che lo fissava dritto negli occhi; uno che non poteva proprio accettare.

'Io non sono innamorato di Stiles... _non_ posso essere innamorato di Stiles. Stiles è... Stiles è – lui è _Stiles_! Assolutamente _no_ '.

Aveva provato a convincersi che tutto tra di loro andava bene. Che quella notte non aveva creato una differenza nella loro amicizia. Aveva provato ad entrare nel negozio quella mattina come sempre, ma quando aveva intravisto il ragazzo riempire alacremente la vetrina con i muffin ai mirtilli appena sfornati, aveva sentito il suo cuore cominciare a battere più forte, la gola iniziare ad asciugarsi e le mani iniziare a sudare, tutto solo guardandolo. Inutile aggiungere che Derek era impazzito e aveva lasciato la scena.

'Questa è solo ansia. Sono nervoso per quello che pensa di me, così sono stato preso dal panico. Questo è tutto' razionalizzò. Raddrizzò la schiena, tirando via le mani dai capelli per picchiettare leggermente le dita contro la scrivania. 'Voglio dire, ovviamente significa qualcosa per me. È un mio _amico_. Ma non può essere _amore_. Questo è pazzesco'. Diavolo, il solo pensiero della parola rendeva Derek agitato.

Gemette. “Scordatelo! Studia e basta. Apri soltanto il libro e studia”. Aprì di nuovo il libro, afferrò l'evidenziatore e tolse il tappo. Guardò le parole, esortandosi a leggere e a concentrarsi sul materiale.

Per i successivi venti minuti, restò seduto lì, a leggere la stessa frase più e più volte, cercando di darle un senso. L'unica cosa registrata nel suo cervello era:

'Che _diavolo_ ho fatto?'

Derek gettò il suo evidenziatore lungo la stanza, prima di seppellire il viso tra le braccia.

“Dannazione”.

/\/\/\

Quando arrivavano le sue emozioni, Derek non le gestiva molto bene. In realtà, spendeva un sacco di tempo a correre lontano da loro. E non c'era più grande esempio di questo dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.

La sua vita prima era stata caotica e autodistruttiva. Dopo aver preso il diploma, non aveva idea di cosa fare di se stesso. Non aveva direzioni, vagava nella vita senza scopo. I suoi genitori erano quelli che sapevano sempre cosa fare, ma se ne erano andati. Tutto ciò che rimaneva era il dolore della perdita. Odiando il sentimento, si era isolato dal resto della sua famiglia, pensando che se a lui non importasse di loro allora non avrebbe avuto importanza se anche loro se ne fossero andati. Aveva trovato la liberazione nel fondo della bottiglia e in letti di estranei. In questo modo, se lui era fuori di testa e preso dal momento, non aveva qualche camera da lasciare per provare pena per sé. Se il suo cervello annegava nella confusione alcolica, non aveva bisogno di ricordare quanto insicuro e depresso fosse davvero.

Ma alla fine, Laura l'aveva rintracciato. E invece di fargli un discorso affettuoso e di aiuto, lo aveva colpito sulla mascella. E poi di nuovo. Lo aveva colpito più e più volte fino a quando le nocche furono rosse e le lacrime scorrevano da _entrambi_ i loro occhi. Aveva imprecato contro di lui, gridato, sputato fuori ogni pezzo di veleno che aveva verso di lui e tutto quello che lui le aveva causato. E infine, quando lei aveva finito tutto, gli aveva chiesto:

“Cosa stai facendo con la tua vita, Derek?”

Aveva sussurrato parole spezzate, in una voce vuota di speranza. “... Non lo so...”

E fu allora che lei si rese conto di ciò che suo fratello aveva più bisogno. Aveva bisogno di una guida, di controllo. E con Peter avevano finalmente avuto quel discorso affettuoso. Loro tre si erano organizzati, avevano organizzato la sua vita, dandogli qualcosa su cui concentrarsi, qualcosa per cui lavorare. E così Derek aveva ripreso la sua vita con programmi e routine.

Il caos – l'imprevisto – era diventato qualcosa di cui aveva paura.

Derek aveva attentamente costruito la sua vita attorno al nuovo obiettivo di finire la scuola. E una volta che la scuola era fatta, avrebbe lavorato duramente per diventare un detective. Con queste attività in mente, aveva trovato la concentrazione. E con i suoi orari rigidi, aveva trovato il controllo. Così, quando era arrivato Stiles, cambiando una routine a cui Derek era abituato, era stato sconcertante. Ma in qualche modo, il ragazzo era riuscito a diventare parte della routine di Derek, e Derek era d'accordo con questo. Gli andava bene avere un amico con cui potesse parlare, qualcuno che potesse farlo ridere, anche se era per lo più dentro di sé. Stava bene con la sua piccola cotta e quei momenti in cui finiva per fare qualcosa di inaspettato, finché rimaneva concentrato sul suo vero obiettivo.

Ma _amare_ Stiles? Amare Stiles era pericoloso. Amarlo avrebbe potuto potenzialmente deragliarlo. E peggio ancora, se fosse _successo_ qualcosa a Stiles? Derek non pensava di poter gestire una perdita del genere proprio dopo aver rimesso la sua vita insieme. Non voleva mai più trovarsi in quella situazione. Era già mezzo preoccupato per sua sorella e lo zio. Non sarebbe stato per niente buono da aggiungere a quella lista. Quindi, amare Stiles era fuori questione.

E dal momento che Derek era ancora riluttante ad affrontare il ragazzo, dopo quello che alla fine aveva concluso essere stato un disastro, era stato con un certo sollievo che Derek aveva deciso di provare a tornare a come erano le cose prima di Stiles. Aveva pensato di poter riuscire semplicemente ad evitare il ragazzo ed evitare allo stesso tempo i suoi sentimenti per lui, come faceva sempre. Prendeva il caffè altrove. Studiava prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Andava direttamente alla lezione di mitologia e ritornava a casa subito dopo. La sua corsa serale era stata annullata, non avendone più bisogno senza i suoi dolci mattutini. E le uniche chiamate a cui rispondeva erano quelle della sua famiglia. Qualsiasi altra andava alla segreteria telefonica.

Era stata dura. Stiles era diventato parte di una routine che aveva portato stabilità nella sua vita, nonostante tutte le cose spontanee che aveva fatto per incontrarlo. Non vederlo era difficile. Ed ancora più difficile era che Derek sapeva esattamente dove andare se volesse vederlo. Sapeva che se avesse camminato in un certo posto, poteva vedere il ragazzo, forse parlare con lui, ma l'idea di parlare con lui lo faceva andare fuori di testa e rinnovava la sua diligenza di stargli lontano. Ma non aiutava che Derek aveva ancora quelle magliette. Non aiutava che aveva ancora quella foto sul cellulare; cellulare che suonava ogni mattina alle 6, poi alle 14, e ancora una volta alle 21; il suo cellulare che cinguettava prima della lezione, durante la lezione, e dopo la lezione, segnando un nuovo messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D ogni volta. Non se la sentiva nemmeno di leggere i messaggi o di ascoltare la segreteria, perché sapeva che se l'avesse fatto, avrebbe voluto correre subito da lui e non era pronto. E non poteva _essere_ pronto a qualunque cosa, fino a quando quello che provava per il ragazzo non tornava ad essere qualcosa che poteva gestire.

Ma era dura.

Derek sentiva la voglia di cedere. Anche se non era passato così tanto, già gli mancava Stiles. La sua mancanza quasi superava l'incertezza che sentiva verso quello che Stiles pensava di lui adesso. Ma era convinto di aver fatto la figura dello sciocco e non sopportava l'idea che Stiles lo schernisse per questo. O gli desse pietà. O peggio ancora, si allontanasse da lui per questo. Così paralizzato dai suoi stessi pensieri, non riusciva nemmeno a capire che se Stiles avesse avuto qualche intenzione di prenderlo in giro o di allontanarsi da lui, non avrebbe cercato così disperatamente di contattarlo.

E ancora non lo capiva quando, dopo circa una settimana di fuga, dei colpi bussarono alla sua porta proprio mentre Derek si stava preparando ad andare a letto.

“Derek?” venne la voce soffocata.

Derek si bloccò, il filo interdentale a metà strada dalla bocca.

Un altra colpo alla porta. “Derek? Sei a casa?”

Si girò, camminando lentamente fuori dal bagno verso la porta d'ingresso, il filo interdentale ancora intrecciato tra le dita. Si avvicinò con cautela, come se si trattasse di un animale selvatico.

“Derek? Stai bene?” colpì di nuovo. “Derek, _andiamo_!”

Derek si fermò davanti alla sua porta. Poco oltre c'era Stiles. Lui non desiderava altro che aprire la porta e prenderlo tra le braccia. Ma non lo fece. Se ne stava lì, fissando la porta.

“Dere- cosa? No, va tutto bene. Sono un ami-“

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Si mosse in avanti, guardando nello spioncino. Prese un forte respiro nel vedere Stiles, anche attraverso il piccolo foro.

“Beh, allora, ovviamente, non lo conosci molto bene perché noi siamo come _migliori_ amici... _sì_ , sono stato qui prima. Una volta...” Stiles stava discutendo con qualcuno. “Senti, questo non è necessario. Io non... ehi, _aspetta_!” Stiles schizzò fuori dalla porta, solo per tornare dopo pochi secondi. “Derek! Il tuo vicino di casa sta cercando di farmi arrestare!” fece una pausa, guardando da sopra la spalla. “Bene, io vado! Derek, quel _grande_ _idiota_ mi sta calciando fuori! Questo non è ancora finito, Derek!” e con questo, Stiles scomparve dalla vista.

Derek fece un passo indietro dalla porta e si ritrovò senza fiato. Stiles era stato _proprio lì_. Finalmente srotolò il filo dalle dita quasi viola, cercando di rilassare la tensione che sentiva da quel breve momento. Barcollò all'indietro fino a quando era appoggiato al bracciolo del divano. 'Era proprio lì... che cosa voleva? Era arrabbiato con me?' Derek sentì la voglia di correre dietro a Stiles. 'Ma cosa può venirne di buono? Non riesco ad affrontarlo... non ancora...' dopo qualche altro minuto, Derek sospirò. Si riprese, continuando la sua routine serale, come se non fosse successo niente.

Ma era successo. E successe due volte ancora. E ogni volta, Derek si congelava proprio davanti alla porta, la mano tesa verso la maniglia, volendo aprirla, ma ancora impaurito da quello che sarebbe successo se l'avesse fatto. E ogni volta, il suo vicino di casa ficcanaso avrebbe spinto via il ragazzo.

Derek iniziò a chiedersi se sarebbe mai stato pronto ad affrontare Stiles. I segni sembravano puntare al 'no'. Ma la vita aveva deciso di tirargli un tiro mancino. Questo cambiò la scelta. Perché una mattina, dopo aver terminato la sua routine, Derek uscì dalla porta e si bloccò.

Stiles era lì. Addormentato. Proprio accanto alla porta.

'Dev'essere tornato durante la notte...' pensò Derek, mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui con un sonoro _tonfo_. Derek si spaventò, maledicendo la porta per i suoi forti rumori.

Stiles si mosse al suono, sbattendo stancamente le palpebre. Si strofinò gli occhi e sbadigliò. Scosse la testa per svegliarsi ed ecco che si rese conto che c'era qualcuno in piedi sopra di lui. Stiles alzò gli occhi e saltò per la sorpresa. “Derek!” si arrampicò per stare in piedi. “Tu sei qui! Beh, io sono qui- _noi_ _siamo_ qui-” balbettò, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Derek era incollato sul posto. “Stiles, che cosa...?”

“Gesù, amico” disse il ragazzo, esasperato. “Non ti ho visto e mi sono _preoccupato_. Sei sparito da me. Voglio dire, sono passati solo pochi giorni, ma io sono abituato a vederti come tre o quattro volte al giorno e non rispondi neanche alle mie chiamate o ai messaggi, e così mi sono preoccupato che forse ti fosse successo qualcosa, ma poi Allison ha detto di averti visto tra le lezioni che voleva dire che non eri morto, ed è stato un enorme sollievo. Poi non è stato un sollievo perché volevo vederti da me ed essere sicuro che stessi bene. Voglio dire, lo sei? Stai bene?” allo sguardo vuoto che stava ricevendo, abbassò la voce e si allungò. “Senti, so che tutta la notte dei tuoi genitori è stata dura, ma se stai ancora male, posso aiutarti”.

Derek fissò Stiles.

Poi un pensiero si registrò nel cervello del ragazzo mentre si raddrizzava. “Aspetta... tu... tu mi stavi _evitando_? Per questo che non sei stato in giro?” la sua voce era triste, confusa. “Derek, sei arrabbiato con me? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

“ _No_ ” disse con fermezza. Anche se non riusciva a trovare le parole per spiegare, doveva almeno rassicurare il ragazzo che tutto quello che aveva fatto quella notte era perfetto. “Non hai fatto _niente_ di male”.

Il sollievo schiarì il viso di Stiles, ma solo per un secondo. Aggrottò la fronte. “Allora perché mi stai evitando?”

Derek abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo. “Io... non ero in me quella notte”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Merda no, Sherlock. Era l'anniversario della morte dei tuoi genitori! Non mi aspetto che nessuno sia al cento per cento in un giorno come quello. _Io_ certamente non lo ero”.

Derek rivisse quella notte sulla spiaggia in testa. Si ricordò di attaccarsi a Stiles e di blaterare di volerlo vedere. Ripensarci gli fece venir voglia di filarsela di nuovo nel suo appartamento e nascondersi. Ma il modo in cui Stiles lo guardava con preoccupazione negli occhi... non poteva. “Io... forse ho fatto o detto qualcosa che...” s'interruppe.

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio, abbassando la testa per cercare di catturare lo sguardo di Derek. Derek lo evitava. “Cosa?” un altro pensiero colpì il ragazzo. “Cosa, sei imbarazzato?”

Derek rimase in silenzio. Come faceva Stiles a scoprire sempre tutto?

“Tu sei _imbarazzato_? Derek! Faccio cose stupide per tutto il tempo! Mi rendo io stesso uno stupido _per tutto il tempo_. L'ultima cosa che devi essere di fronte a me è essere _imbarazzato_. Ho capito, va bene?” si passò una mano sulla testa, sospirando pesantemente. “Sai una cosa? No. _Non_ va bene. Siamo amici ora, Derek. Non arrivi a farlo. Non arrivi a tagliarmi fuori perché è più difficile o perché pensi di esserti reso stupido – che, in questo caso, _non è nemmeno il caso_! Io sono qui per te! Sono qui per aiutarti a superare i momenti difficili e anche se ti rendi stupido, io sono _ancora_ qui così possiamo riderne dopo. Proprio come tu eri lì per me. Inoltre” sbuffò di nuovo, guardando Derek con uno sguardo di incredulità sul volto. “Hai fatto un _sacco_ di cose imbarazzanti prima, peggio di qualsiasi cosa che _pensi_ sia accaduto in spiaggia. C'è stata quella volta in cui hai ammesso il tuo amore per il cavolo, quella volta di fronte a quella ragazza, Erica, il modo in cui facevi finta che non ti piacesse il mio strudel, anche se ne avevi un mucchio in bocca, il modo in cui hai affrontato Jackson” Stiles contava ogni momento sulle dita, “ma quest'ultimo è stato abbastanza impressionante, così cancella totalmente qualsiasi cosa imbarazzante a riguardo-”

“ _Stiles_ ” Derek fece una smorfia. Raccontando tutte le cose ridicole che aveva fatto fino ad ora non era qualcosa che ci teneva a fare. _Mai_. Si passò la mano sulla fronte. “Non sei d'aiuto”.

“Sto solo dicendo che non c'è niente in quella notte che fosse _lontanamente_ imbarazzante, non devi _nasconderti_ da me”.

Derek era sbalordito. Lasciò cadere la mano di nuovo al suo fianco.

Stiles sbuffò. Azò la mano. “Fammi vedere le chiavi”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Le mie chiavi?”

“Sì... le chiavi”.

Derek infilò la mano in tasca e le tirò fuori, le fissava come se potessero dargli una risposta. “Perché hai bisogno delle mie c-”

Stiles le strappò e cominciò a tirare la chiave dell'appartamento fuori dall'anello.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Che cosa stai-”

“Ne farò una copia-”

“Cosa? No! Stiles-” Derek si mosse in avanti, ma Stiles fece rapidamente un passo fuori portata.

“In realtà, _sì_ , Stiles. Sì, ne farò una copia, quindi, se deciderai di tirarmi questa merda addosso ancora una volta, verrò nel tuo appartamento quando non sarai a casa” indicò la porta dietro Derek, “e smonterò tutti quei graziosi set Lego che hai in quella stanza dei giocattoli e mi terrò solo _un_ pezzo di un set e non saprai quale sarà finché non li rimetterai tutti insieme e sarà anche un pezzo importante, così poi avrai un giocattolo rotto, Derek. _Rotto_ ”.

Il cipiglio di Derek si approfondì. “... Questo è soltanto crudele“.

Mise le mani sui fianchi. “Beh, non mi hai lasciato scelta. Devi essere spietato a volte per dimostrare qualcosa”. Gettò il portachiavi di nuovo a Derek, lasciando solo la chiave della sua auto. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, guardando l'ora. “E ora, dal momento che sono in ritardo per il lavoro, mi aiuterai a cucinare. Dovrai fare tutto il lavoro pesante per me. Sto parlando di sacchi da venti chili di farina e sacchi da tredici chili di zucchero. E andrai a mischiare tutto a mano e se rovinerai la tua maglia – la tua maglia _bianca_... in realtà... è blu? Derek ti ho detto di separare i bianchi – non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare a casa per cambiarla e sarà come la Lettera Scarlatta, dove la macchia sarà la tua rossa 'A', così tutti sapranno quello che hai fatto. E sai una cosa? Farò qualcosa al _limone_. E non avrai _niente_. Questa è la tua punizione per aver cercato di liberarti di me e per avermi fatto preoccupo per te, capito?”

La bocca di Derek si spalancò. Era senza parole. Qui, in piedi di fronte a lui, c'era un ragazzo che gli stava urlando contro, lo _minacciava_ di _rimanere_ suo amico. Le guance di Stiles erano rosse di _rabbia_ , rabbia nel realizzare quello che Derek aveva fatto. Derek aveva tentato la fuga da Stiles, da quello che provava per lui. Ma eccolo lì, a trascinarlo indietro. Non gli interessava di cosa Derek fosse imbarazzato – e sì, come Stiles aveva sottolineato, ce n'erano un _sacco_. Stiles non era qui per prendersi gioco di lui, _o_ dargli pietà, _o_ respingerlo. Era qui per pura preoccupazione per il suo amico. Derek non avrebbe mai dovuto essere preoccupato per quello che Stiles pensava di lui, perché ormai era chiaro che, anche se non alla stessa profondità di quanto interessava a lui, anche Stiles si interessava di Derek.

“... Va bene”.

La testa di Stiles scattò in su. “Cosa?”

Derek annuì lentamente. “Va bene”.

Un sorriso cominciò a formarsi sul volto del ragazzo. “Va bene, allora”. Si mise in tasca la chiave e sorrise. “Andiamo”.

Quando arrivarono al negozio, Derek seguì ogni istruzione di Stiles, diffidente di eventuali pasticci che poteva fare sulla maglia. Aiutò Stiles a preparare le madeleine riempite con crema al limone. Resistette alla tentazione di mangiarne una mentre l'odore si diffondeva in cucina. E mentre il suo cuore batteva ancora un po' più forte solo per il fatto di essere vicino a lui, e il suo respiro ancora si fermava ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere, Derek si rese conto che forse avrebbe potuto farlo. Forse avrebbe potuto gestire il suo amore per questo ragazzo, perché di certo non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di stare più lontano da lui, anche se Stiles _non_ avesse avuto le chiavi.

E più tardi, quando Derek si sedette in classe e trovò un piccolo sacchetto delle madeleine che aveva contribuito a fare nascosto nella borsa, Derek lo sapeva. Quando lesse il ghirigoro disordinato che diceva 'Puoi ringraziarmi dopo Sourwolf', lo sapeva. In tutto questo tempo trascorso evitando di innamorarsi di Stiles, finalmente capì di esserlo già. Era innamorato. E mentre il pensiero ancora lo terrorizzava, gli andava bene. Era più facile essere innamorato di Stiles che fuggire dai sentimenti che avevano già messo radice nel suo cuore.

/\/\/\

Aveva sentito parlare di questo prima, ma non si era mai trovato a sperimentarlo fino ad ora. E francamente, non riusciva a capire perché qualcuno si sarebbe volentieri messo in questo marchio masochistico di tortura. Ma guardando il ragazzo che rideva al suo fianco, riusciva a capire come a volte le persone non avessero altra scelta.

Ah, sì. Derek stava provando, per la prima volta in vita sua, come ci si sentiva ad avere un amore non corrisposto.

Aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti per Stiles, incapace di scappare da loro. Ma solo perché li aveva accettati non significava in alcun modo che dovesse agire. Perché se Stiles non la pensava allo stesso modo? Derek non pensava di poter gestire quel tipo di rifiuto. E peggio ancora, cosa succedeva se Stiles lo respingeva _e_ dopo si sentiva a disagio intorno a lui. Poi sarebbe stato _Derek_ ad essere evitato. E il pensiero di questo, come l'ipocrita che era, era molto più allarmante di quanto volesse ammettere. Era stato in quel lato oscuro prima di Stiles. Non era un posto divertente e lo era stato solo quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi. Non era certamente ansioso di tornarci ora che il loro rapporto si era approfondito e soprattutto non dopo aver realizzato il suo amore per il barista.

Così Derek si accontentava di essere di nuovo al fianco del ragazzo. Era felice di trascorrere del tempo con lui in ogni possibilità che aveva. E per quel poco che sapeva, Derek stava per avere una _grande_ occasione.

Una mattina, quando Derek arrivò al locale, fu sorpreso di vedere che era ancora chiuso. Le luci erano spente e non sembrava ci fosse qualcuno nel retro. Aggrottò la fronte.

'Dov'è Stiles?'

E prima che il suo cervello potesse immaginare una valanga di scenari orribili che lo avrebbero messo in allerta, tirò fuori il cellulare, pronto a chiamare il ragazzo per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto. Stava per schiacciare il pulsante di chiamata, quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi velocemente.

“Scusa! Scusa! Lo so, sono in ritardo! Scusa!”

Derek si voltò per vedere Stiles correre fino al negozio. Fece un cenno a Derek, facendogli un gesto per seguirlo nel retro. Aprendo la porta e accendendo la corrente, Stiles corse rapidamente in cucina lasciando Derek a chiudere la porta dietro di lui.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese Derek, camminando fino alla cassa, parlando attraverso la porta aperta.

“Va tutto bene?” sentì Stiles fargli il verso, mentre dei rumori forti provenivano dalla cucina. “Tutto ciò è totalmente e completamente _non_ bene!” un altro rumore forte.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?”

Stiles gemette. “ _Per_ _favore_ ”.

Derek lasciò cadere la borsa al suo solito posto con la giacca. Poi si diresse verso la cucina, scavalcando attentamente lo zaino e la giacca di Stiles. Stiles aveva apparentemente scaricato tutte le sue cose a casaccio sul pavimento prima di continuare a correre in cucina, cercando di prepararsi rapidamente per la mattina. Derek li mise da parte in modo che il ragazzo non potesse inciamparci.

“Attento!” Derek prese rapidamente il grembiule lanciato nella sua direzione, passandolo da sopra la testa e legandolo intorno alla vita. “Oh, e penso che non ci sia bisogno di dirlo” disse Stiles, scomparendo nella cella frigorifera, “ma per favore, non dire al mio capo che ti ho messo al lavoro. Se qualcuno chiede, ti sto dando un tour”. Riapparve ancora, con le braccia piene di ingredienti.

Dal momento che Stiles non aveva molto tempo per preparare la cucina, si organizzò per qualcosa di veloce e semplice. Qualcosa che potesse lasciare fare a Derek, mentre lui sistemava il resto del locale. Questo era il motivo per cui Derek stava fissando un sacchetto di marshmallow e una scatola di Rice Krispies.

“Devi solo mescolare i marshmallows nella pentola con una noce di burro” istruì il ragazzo. “Una volta che sono completamente fusi, spostali nella terrina e versa i Rice Krispies e mescola, mescola, mescola. Devo andare a rivoltare le sedie e rifornire le tazze e tutto il resto”.

“Uhm, forse dovrei fare io quella roba...”

“Sciocchezze. Andrà tutto bene” sorrise Stiles, agitando la mano.

E così Derek rimase in cucina da solo. Seguì le istruzioni di Stiles facendo del suo meglio, mentre i suoni dei movimenti di Stiles potevano essere sentiti dalla porta. Mentre Derek guardava i marshmallow sciogliersi lentamente, parlò.

“Allora... perché hai fatto tardi oggi?”

“Perché i miei vicini di sopra sono degli idioti”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Cosa è successo?”

Stiles ritornò indietro, facendosi strada dove un vassoio di tazze pulite era posato. Lo raccolse e tornò fuori. “La scorsa notte, qualcuno aveva deciso di farsi un bagno. Purtroppo, se ne sono dimenticati e hanno finito per lasciare aperta l'acqua per _ore_ ”. Sentì un clangore prima che Stiles tornasse a prendere un altro vassoio. “Allora, come puoi immaginare, l'acqua ha filtrato attraverso i pavimenti e nel nostro appartamento. Così, nel bel mezzo della notte, il nostro maledetto soffitto del bagno ha _ceduto_ ”.

Derek fissò Stiles esterrefatto. “Wow”.

“Ehi, ehi. Continua a mescolare” Stiles annuì prima di continuare il suo viaggio verso la porta. Derek fece come gli era stato detto. “Fortunatamente” continuò Stiles, “il danno è stato limitato al bagno. Il proprietario dell'edificio sta riparando tutto e ha anche messo me e Scott in un albergo. _S_ fortunatamente, l'albergo è a circa quindici minuti di macchina da qui e io non ho una macchina”. Stiles ritornò e afferrò una pila di piatti. “E se il pendolarismo degli autobus di oggi è un esempio di quello che devo sopportare per i prossimi giorni, probabilmente dovrò cambiare i turni con Isaac. O forse posso convincerlo a farmi rimanere da lui fino a quando questa cosa non sarà finita. O forse Danny e Jackson mi permetteranno di stare con loro, ma credo che vivere con Jackson possa essere pericoloso per la mia salute...”

“... Potresti stare da me”. Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca ancora prima di averle pensate. Era contento che Stiles fosse girato, così non potesse vedere come era diventato rosso Derek. Purtroppo, fu di breve durata, Stiles tornò lanciandosi rapidamente in cucina, uno sguardo interrogativo in volto.

“Cosa?”

“Io- ehm... cosa?” balbettò Derek, guardando il ragazzo.

Stiles lo fissò incuriosito. “Che cosa hai detto?”

“Io- um“ farfugliò Derek, abbassando la testa e ruotando leggermente la schiena per evitare che il ragazzo vedesse il suo volto rosso. “Voglio dire- io vivo vicino- lo sai- ho solo- se hai bisogno di un posto-” Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. 'Smettila di parlare. Smettila di parlare!' si sgridò interiormente.

Stiles era tranquillo, ma Derek poteva percepire i suoi occhi addosso. Si rifiutò di alzare lo sguardo, trovando affascinante la fusione dei marshmallow.

“Davvero?”

'Sì, davvero. In realtà, ho già un cassetto per te' fu quello che venne immediatamente in mente a Derek. Ma quello che gli venne fuori di bocca fu un misero “Um”. Cercò qualche parola in più da dire. “Voglio dire... hai comunque una chiave...”

“Voglio dire, non mi voglio imporre... sarebbe solo per pochi giorni”.

'Rimani per sempre!' fu quello che immediatamente venne in mente a Derek. Ma quello che gli venne fuori di bocca fu un semplice: “Va bene”. Deglutì il groppo in gola. “Dop- dopo l'ultima lezione posso portarti in albergo... e puoi prendere la tua roba... se vuoi”. Derek aggrottò la fronte. 'Oh Dio, cosa sto facendo? Ma cosa sto dicendo? Non posso farlo. Non posso avere Stiles a _vivere_ con me. Questo è semplicemente folle! Dormirà nel mio appartamento. Farà la _doccia_ nel mio appartamento! Sarà _nudo_ e _bagnato_ nel mio _appartamento_!' Derek sentì il suo respiro farsi più pesante, in preda al panico per quello che aveva appena accettato. 'Questa è una cattiva idea. Questa è una _pessima_ idea'.

Intrappolato nei suoi pensieri, Derek non sentì i passi avvicinarsi a lui finché due braccia gli si avvolsero intorno. Derek si bloccò. Sentiva la testa di Stiles muoversi delicatamente contro la spalla.

“Sei _incredibile_ , lo sai?” disse Stiles dolcemente, il suo respiro contro la nuca di Derek.

Derek non poteva muoversi. Non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.

Sentì Stiles voltarsi, prima di sussultare bruscamente. “Stai anche bruciando i marshmallow! Derek!”

Derek venne spinto via, il cucchiaio strappato di mano, mentre Stiles cercava di capire se i marshmallow potevano essere recuperati. Quasi non sentì il ragazzo chiedergli di finire di girare le sedie. E come sempre, Derek fece come gli era stato detto.

Non fu fino a quando arrivò all'ultima sedia che Derek fece un respiro profondo, permettendo a un sorriso luminoso di diffondersi su tutta la faccia. Okay, forse vivere con Stiles non sarebbe stato poi _così_ male, dopo tutto.

/\/\/\

Derek trascorse il pomeriggio a ripulire il suo appartamento. Anche se non era così catastrofico come lo era stato la prima volta che Stiles era venuto, non era neanche esattamente pulito. Dopo aver tirare fuori un sacchetto pieno di spazzatura e gettato le lenzuola nella lavatrice, ebbe appena il tempo di studiare un po' prima di partire per la sua corsa serale. Aveva pensato di guidare fino a scuola, così quando Stiles sarebbe uscito dall'aula potevano andare direttamente in albergo. Stava aspettando Stiles, seduto sulla fioriera, come al solito. Quando il ragazzo finalmente apparve, Derek fece strada verso la sua auto.

“Grazie ancora, Derek. L'ho davvero apprezzato”.

“Sì, non è un problema” rispose, lottando per non arrossire.

“Ho parlato con il padrone di casa prima. Dovrebbero essere solo due giorni. Tre al massimo”.

“Come ho detto” disse Derek, cercando di sembrare disinvolto, “non è un problema”.

Stiles indicò la strada verso l'albergo. Quando arrivarono, Derek seguì Stiles nella stanza, offrendosi di portargli lo spazzolino. Stiles aveva semplicemente riso, ma fatto strada.

“Ehi, Signor Hale!” sorrise Scott, salutando l'uomo più grande. Derek annuì in segno di saluto. Era seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, libri scolastici e fogli sparsi tutti intorno a lui. “È bello da parte tua permettere a Stiles di rimanere con te. Gli ho detto che avrei potuto portarlo al lavoro la mattina-”

“Scott, al mattino sei un _demone_ se non dormi abbastanza. Non c'è modo neanche all' _inferno_ che io ti svegli per portarmi al lavoro”.

Scott alzò gli occhi e guardò a Derek. “Sta esagerando”.

Stiles sbuffò, guardando anche lui Derek. “Vorrei”.

“In ogni caso” disse Scott, facendo una pernacchia al suo amico. Guardò Derek con un sorriso. “Fa schifo per il nostro appartamento, ma almeno abbiano un nuovo bagno, eh?”

“Questo, e una settimana senza affitto” sorrise Stiles, andando in bagno per raccogliere le sue cose.

Scott lo guardò allontanarsi, poi colse l'occasione per saltare giù dal letto e correre velocemente verso Derek. “Amico, Signor Hale” disse a bassa voce. “Ci sono alcune cose che devi sapere su come convivere con Stiles”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, guardando il ragazzo più giovane con cautela. “Per esempio?”

“Stiles è come un gremlin”. Allo sguardo vuoto che ricevette, Scott rimase a bocca aperta. “Tu non conosci Gizmo?” nessuna espressione. “Mogwai?” disse, imitando la voce della creatura.

“Scott, qual è il punto?” sospirò Derek.

“Giusto, bene, ci sono tre regole che devi seguire quando vivi con Stiles. Innanzitutto, mai mai _mai_ lasciare Stiles guardare un film di paura dopo il tramonto. Due, assicurati che abbia un _sacco_ di coperte. E tre, _blocca_ la porta del bagno. Questa è importante. Stiles è noto per-”

“Va bene, io sono a posto”.

Scott sorrise al suo migliore amico mentre lui colpì calorosamente Derek sulla schiena. Derek aggrottò la fronte. “D'accordo. Divertitevi voi due!” aspettò che Stiles lo superasse prima di tornare da Derek, a voce bassa. “Ricordati! Non dimenticare quello che ti ho detto, va bene?”

Derek voleva sapere perché, ma Stiles teneva la porta aperta, in sua attesa. Aveva la valigia in una mano e lo spazzolino nell'altra teso verso Derek. Lui sbuffò, strappandolo dal ragazzo compiaciuto.

“Ci vediamo più tardi, Scott” Stiles agitò la mano prima di fare strada verso il basso.

Derek diede un ultimo sguardo verso Scott prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lui. Teneva tre dita alzate, annuendo vigorosamente contro di loro. Questo portò Derek a chiedere in cosa si fosse buttato.

Si fermarono per fare spesa sulla via del ritorno. Derek cercò di fare una buona impressione comprando prodotti freschi al posto della sua solita scorta di patatine e soda. Insistette che Stiles scegliesse un paio di cose per sé, in quanto per i prossimi giorni o giù di lì la casa di Derek sarebbe stata la sua casa. Portarono tutto fino a casa, mentre Derek faceva strada.

“Ehi” disse Stiles, sorridendo mentre si guardava intorno. “In realtà è pulito questa volta”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Te l'ho detto, non è sempre così”.

Stiles guardò il sacchetto di immondizia posto in un angolo, sorridendo. “Già. Sicuro”.

“Quello- quello è di ieri. Ho solo dimenticato di portarlo giù” mentì.

Stiles non rispose e invece iniziò a mettere via i loro acquisti.

Stiles aveva insistito per fare una cena per loro due, anche se Derek quasi non aveva combattuto molto. Dubitava che potesse mai rifiutare un pasto fatto da Stiles. Tutto sembrava andare liscio fino a quando entrambi si prepararono per andare a letto.

“Puoi prendere il letto” offrì Derek, tirando fuori una coperta dall'armadio, preparandosi a dormire sul divano.

“Assolutamente no, amico. Questa è la _tua_ casa. E quello è il _tuo_ letto”.

“E tu sei _mio_ ospite. Prendi il letto”.

“L'unico modo per farmi prendere il letto è se lo condividi con me”.

Derek si irrigidì, strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Mm-hm” sogghignò Stiles. “È quello che ho pensato”. Afferrò la coperta proprio dalle mani di Derek. “Prendo il divano”.

Derek sospirò, riprendendosi. “ _Bene_ ”. Si guardò intorno mentre Stiles si avvicinava alla valigia, tirando fuori qualcosa. “Hai bisogno di altro?” pensò a quello che Scott aveva detto. “Forse un'altra coperta?”

Stiles si voltò. “No, dovrei stare bene con quella”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. _Sourwolf_ era tra le braccia del ragazzo.

Stiles sorrise imbarazzato, strofinandosi la parte posteriore della testa. “Cosa? Mi protegge mentre dormo” spiegò, coccolando il peluche.

Derek sorrise dolcemente mentre Stiles si sistemava sul divano. “Buona notte, Stiles”.

Piegò la testa all'indietro per guardare Derek, a testa in giù. Sorrise. “Buona notte”.

Derek si mise a letto, pensando brevemente al fatto che poteva esserci qualcosa in più di una sola camera che avrebbero _potuto_ condividere, se non avesse detto nulla. 'Perché è quello che mi serve' pensò Derek. 'È già abbastanza brutto che è nello stesso appartamento. Non so _cosa_ farei se fosse nello stesso _letto_ '. Spense la luce e si tirò addosso la coperta, pensando che fosse probabilmente una cattiva idea avere 'Stiles' e 'letto' come ultima cosa da pensare prima di andare a dormire.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek si svegliò la mattina dopo, si rese conto di due cose. Uno, aveva freddo. Ciò era dovuto al fatto che la coperta fosse _sparita_. E due, c'era qualcosa che si muoveva nel suo letto.

Derek si girò, guardando l'altro occupante del letto. Stiles era lì, rannicchiato nella _sua_ coperta. Il ragazzo si strofinò contro il cuscino, coccolando il suo lupo vicino a lui prima di stabilirsi di nuovo nel sonno. Derek si stropicciò gli occhi, cercando di capire se stesse sognando. Ma no, Stiles era davvero lì. Guardò dalla porta aperta al ragazzo nel letto e indietro. 'Quando è entrato?' si chiese.

“ _Stiles_ ” disse Derek ad alta voce. “Che ci fai nel mio letto?”

Non ottenne alcuna risposta. Piuttosto che premerlo per le risposte, Derek decise che sarebbe stato meglio iniziare la sua routine mattutina. Aveva bisogno di fare i suoi esercizi mattutini. Sarebbero stato utile per rilasciare la sua aggressività repressa. E altre cose represse. Avere Stiles nel suo letto era certamente un test di prova.

Era sotto la doccia, lavandosi via il sudore formato dal suo allenamento, godendosi la sensazione del caldo getto contro i suoi muscoli. All'improvviso la porta si aprì. Derek saltò per la sorpresa, voltandosi verso il muro, cercando di coprirsi. “Ma che diavolo?” ringhiò, guardando da sopra la spalla attraverso il vetro pieno di vapore.

Stiles era lì, in piedi accanto alla toilette, facendosi i suoi affari mentre Derek volutamente _non_ guardava da nessuna parte sotto la vita. Ma con il modo in cui Stiles era angolato, non era come se Derek fosse in grado di vedere qualcosa comunque.

Derek guardò il volto del ragazzo. 'Aspetta... sta ancora dormendo?' infilò la testa fuori per vedere meglio. “Stiles?”

“Girn'o Dere...” borbottò il ragazzo, gli occhi pesanti di sonno, senza nemmeno voltarsi nella sua direzione. Stiles abbasso il coprivaso, attivando lo sciacquone.

“Aspetta, no!” disse Derek, ma fu troppo tardi. Derek soffrì la crudeltà di un getto freddo mentre Stiles si lavava meccanicamente le mani e usciva come se nulla fosse successo. Derek chiuse l'acqua, saltando fuori e afferrando un asciugamano per asciugarsi rapidamente dall'acqua fredda. 'Gesù...'

Quando entrò nella sua stanza, Stiles era di nuovo a letto, le coperte strettamente intorno al ragazzo addormentato. Derek scosse la testa prima di dirigersi verso l'armadio e scelse il completo per la giornata. Si infilò di nuovo nel bagno, questa volta attento a chiudere la porta.

/\/\/\

Erano le cinque quando sentì il cellulare di Stiles spegnersi, probabilmente un allarme per svegliarlo. Derek era seduto al tavolo della cucina a leggere le notizie quando Stiles inciampò fuori dalla stanza, ancora avvolto nel suo bozzolo di coperte, per afferrare il carica batteria del cellulare accanto al divano. Aveva un occhio aperto quando strizzò gli occhi verso dove Derek lo stava osservando, divertito.

“Buongiorno” salutò Derek, guardandolo da sopra il giornale.

Stiles sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi. “Buongiorno” gracchiò. “Ero... ero nella tua stanza, giusto?” Derek si limitò ad annuire. Stiles guardò la soffice coperta avvolta intorno a lui. “Ho rubato la tua coperta?” anche in questo caso, Derek annuì. Stiles sospirò.

“Pensavo avessi detto che te ne andava bene solo una”.

“Lo e _ro_. Ma credo di aver avuto più freddo per tutta la notte. Scott dice che ero solito rubare le coperte tutto il tempo quando avevamo dei pigiama party da bambini”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte all'idea di Stiles nello stesso letto con Scott, ma spinse via l'immagine mentale. Si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi ha _messo_ in guardia per assicurarsi che avessi un sacco di coperte. Colpa mia, credo”.

“Ti ha messo in _guardia_?”

Derek annuì. “Mi ha anche messo in guardia sul chiudere la porta del bagno. Avrei dovuto dare ascolto anche a questo”.

La mascella Stiles cadde. “Io... che cosa ho fatto?”

“Sei entrato mentre facevo la doccia”. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, le guance che diventavano rosse. Derek stava avendo qualche difficoltà a non divertirsi. “Hai anche schiacciato lo sciacquone”.

Stiles trasalì visibilmente, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso. “Freddo?”

“Sì”.

Guardò Derek con uno sguardo dispiaciuto. “Scusami. Sono completamente all'oscuro di me stesso al mattina presto”.

Derek sfogliò di nuovo il giornale per continuare a leggere. “Non ti preoccupare. Ora lo so. E ora so che non importa la ragione, non dovrei permetterti di guardare film di paura dopo il tramonto”.

“Aspetta, cosa?”

Derek guardò di nuovo Stiles. “Scott mi ha anche avvertito di non farti vedere niente di pauroso dopo il tramonto. E considerando gli altri avvertimenti, credo che anche questo sia importante”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Non c'è niente da metterti in guardia con questo. Lui è ridicolo”. Derek lo guardò scetticamente. “Non ho _dodici_ anni, Derek. Posso guardare un film di paura. Non è un grosso problema”. Anche in questo caso, Derek lo fissò con uno sguardo poco convinto. “Te lo dimostrerò” disse Stiles. “Affitteremo un film di paura. Andrà tutto bene. Vedrai. Scott probabilmente ti stava solo prendendo in giro”.

Derek guardò verso il giornale. “Va bene. Se lo dici tu”.

“Dico” disse Stiles con un cenno del capo. Si trascinò verso la valigia, tirando fuori una borsa di articoli da toeletta. Guardò Derek. “Uhm, va bene se posso avere un asciugamano?”

“Ne ho appeso uno nuovo in bagno”.

“Sììììì... sei fantastico”.

Quando Derek sentì l'acqua iniziare a scorrere, cercò l'impossibile per concentrarsi sul giornale e non sul ragazzo nudo nell'altra stanza. 'Beh... tecnicamente, ha fatto irruzione nella _mia_ doccia... sarebbe giusto fare lo stesso...' considerò l'idea per un secondo, ma alla fine decise di non farlo. Avrebbe soltanto portato problemi che Derek non poteva gestire. Cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sul giornale. La sua concentrazione si ruppe ancora quando sentì la doccia fermarsi. La testa bagnata di Stiles spuntò dal bagno, guardando dove era Derek. Sorrise di nuovo imbarazzato quando i loro occhi si incontrarono.

“Io... i miei vestiti” Stiles indicò la valigia sul lato opposto della stanza.

Prima che Derek potesse offrirsi di portargliela, Stiles schizzò fuori dal bagno con in mano l'asciugamano saldamente intorno alla vita, dando a Derek una rapida visione del torso nudo e bagnato di Stiles prima che corresse indietro. Derek desiderava avere una doccia fredda _ora_. E sì. Davvero. Non riusciva a gestire questa situazione. Derek lasciò cadere la testa sul braccio sul tavolo, soffocando un gemito.

'Questo ragazzo sarà la mia morte...'

/\/\/\

Derek finì per andare al negozio con Stiles mezz'ora prima di quando normalmente arrivava. A Stiles non importava. Aveva qualcuno con cui parlare mentre apriva il negozio. Il resto della giornata proseguì come sempre. Derek prese il suo caffè, completo con il disegno di un leone, mangiò alcuni mini red velvet whoopie pies, e ascoltò Stiles chiacchierare. Andò a lezione, combattendo contro l'immagine che gli si riproduceva in testa di uno Stiles nudo in corsa, cercando di non pensare a come avessero tecnicamente dormito insieme, e prese appunti sulle lezioni. Cercò anche di non pensare a quello che poteva essere stato se avesse appeso un asciugamano piccolo.

'Hmm... forse domani...'

E poi Derek si rimproverò mentalmente per aver cercato di sfruttare il suo altrimenti innocente amico, anche se non gli si tolse esattamente l'idea dalla testa. Derek era un cattivo, cattivo uomo.

/\/\/\

Più tardi, quando Stiles uscì dall'aula, i due andarono a noleggiare un film di paura, come deciso, e ordinarono una pizza sulla via del ritorno. A Derek sembrava certamente che Scott potesse essersi sbagliato su questo. Stiles sembrava stare bene. Erano seduti sul divano, guardando tranquillamente il film. L'unico indizio che poteva suggerire a Derek che qualcosa potesse essere sbagliata venne quando Stiles prese la sua coperta e la avvolse attorno a sé, tirandola fin sopra la testa e tenendo Sourwolf in grembo. Ma i suoi occhi erano ancora incollati intensamente allo schermo, così Derek pensò soltanto che avesse freddo. Quando il film finì, Derek si alzò dal divano, si stirò ed era pronto ad andare a letto.

“Beh, questo è stato tranquillo” commentò Derek, tirando il film fuori dal lettore DVD e mettendolo nella sua custodia. Guardò Stiles. “Notte, allora”.

“Cosa? Aspetta- no!”

Derek si fermò quando una mano gli afferrò il polso, forte nella sua morsa. Guardò il ragazzo con gli occhi spalancati. “No?”

“Derek, ci sono cattivi, fantasmi vendicativi là fuori in attesa di mangiarmi gli occhi! Non possiamo andare a dormire! Cosa succede se vengono a prenderci?”

“Non puoi dire sul serio” disse Derek, roteando gli occhi. Vide il broncio formarsi sulle labbra del ragazzo. “Sei _serio_ ”.

“Potrebbe succedere!”

“Stiles, anche se potesse essere – e non _può_ – cosa hai fatto che potrebbero avere _qualcosa_ di vendicativo verso di _te_?” Stiles ci pensò – ci _pensò_ sul serio. Derek scosse la testa prima che il ragazzo potesse pronunciare anche solo una parola. “Sei ridicolo. Era solo un film”.

“Bene, bene” aggrottò la fronte. “Puoi almeno stare con me? Solo per un po'?”

Derek sospirò. “Bene”.

Purtroppo, un po' si trasformò in un paio d'ore. Ad un certo punto, si erano spostati nella stanza di Derek. Stavano giocando a carte sul letto. Stiles era ancora avvolto nella sua coperta, un braccio ancora teneva il lupo di peluche, l'altra mano teneva le carte davanti al suo viso. Derek era disteso con i piedi sul letto, addormentato.

“Derek!”

I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto. “Cosa?”

“Sette?”

Guardò le sue carte. “Pesca”. Osservò Stiles prendere dalla pila tra loro e sospirò. “Stiles, sono stanco. Vado a letto”.

“Sei già _a_ letto”.

“Sai cosa voglio dire” disse intontito. Lasciò cadere le carte in cima al mazzo, prima di muoversi per scivolare sotto le coperte. Cercò la luce sul comodino. “Buona notte, Stiles” disse immergendoli nelle tenebre.

“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta” sibilò Stiles. “Derek?”

“Mm”.

“E se ci fosse una raccapricciante ragazza morta là fuori?”

“Non c'è nessuna raccapricciante ragazza morta nel mio appartamento”.

“Ma come puoi esserne sicuro? E se l'appaltatore l'ha seppellita qui prima che tu venissi?”

“Beh, allora lei è stata una ragazza morta molto tranquilla. Vai a dormire”. Derek stava per addormentarsi quando sentì Stiles chiamare ancora il suo nome. “Cosa?”

“E se lei si sta solo prendendo il suo tempo?”

“ _Stiles_ ” ringhiò Derek. Si girò, raccogliendo il fagotto di paura tra le braccia e lo strinse. Tirò Stiles più vicino, premendo il petto contro la schiena del ragazzo. “Ti terrò al sicuro” mormorò. “Vai a dormire”.

Sentì Stiles sospirare, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo Sourwolf. Soddisfatto, Derek si lasciò addormentare.

/\/\/\

Nonostante al sicuro tra le braccia di Derek, in qualche modo Stiles riuscì ancora a rubare la sua coperta.

/\/\/\

Convincendosi che fosse solo una piccola punizione contro il ragazzo per averlo tenuto sveglio e per avergli rubato le coperte, Derek proseguì e diede a Stiles un asciugamano piccolo. Stiles non seppe mai nulla.

/\/\/\

Durante la lezione, Derek dovette combattere contro l'immagine mentale di uno Stiles nudo in corsa in un asciugamano più piccolo. Dovette anche combattere contro l'idea di non dare al ragazzo un asciugamano. Inoltre, scelse di ignorare il fatto che avevano tecnicamente dormito insieme nel letto per due notti di fila.

/\/\/\

E fu con grande disappunto che Derek scoprì che l'appartamento di Scott e Stiles era pronto. Cercò di non pensare a una marcia della morte mentre portava Stiles a casa.

“Grazie ancora, Derek” sorrise luminoso Stiles, una volta davanti alla porta dell'appartamento. “Per avermi ospitato da te. E per aver portato il mio spazzolino”.

Derek annuì solennemente, guardando pigramente lo spazzolino in mano. “Ogni volta”.

“Vuoi entrare per un po'?”

Derek scosse la testa. “No, devo tornare indietro”.

“Giusto” annuì lentamente. Posò la valigia e avvolse le braccia intorno a Derek per un abbraccio. “Mi dispiace aver rubato la tua coperta” gli disse a bassa voce in un orecchio. “E grazie per avermi tenuto al sicuro”. Girò la testa, dando a Derek un bacetto sulla guancia.

Gli sorrise prima di prendere il suo spazzolino, raccogliendo la valigia, ed entrando in casa. “Notte Derek”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Notte Stiles” disse in un sospiro.

Di ritorno a casa, Derek non riuscì a trattenersi dal toccare la guancia dove Stiles aveva premuto le labbra contro di lui. Non riusciva a togliersi il sorriso sul volto, mentre correva letteralmente eccitato a casa. Decise che ospitare Stiles era stata la migliore decisione di _sempre_. E quando si mise a letto, quella notte, annusando il profumo del ragazzo sul cuscino e sulla coperta ed essere avvolto in _Stiles_ , pensò 'Sì. _Sicuramente_ potrei abituarmici'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** 'Derek si irrigidì'. Gioco di parole ahah XD Vorrei anche sottolineare che potreste aver frainteso la mia ultima nota. Non scriverò questa storia dal punto di vista di Stiles. Sarebbe la versione normale con note dell'autrice aggiunte per spiare nei pensieri di Stiles. Ci sono dei momenti in cui mi piacerebbe che Stiles dica o faccia qualcosa per ragioni che non potreste essere in grado di capire. E inoltre, mi piace anche non sapere cosa sta succedendo nella testa di Stiles. È divertente.
> 
> Ancora grazie per preferire e seguire e recensire. Tutto questo non fa che aumentare gli Sterek feels XD Pffft, come se ne avessi bisogno... Però è vero XD Lol.


	12. Unexpected Part I

Un venerdì Derek si stava incamminando verso il locale, come sempre. Ma quando guardò attraverso la vetrina, chi vide non era il suo ora regolare barista. Aggrottò la fronte.

“Isaac, dov'è Stiles?” disse, attraversando la porta.

Il biondo sbadigliò. “E buongiorno anche a te”. Derek semplicemente sbuffò, fissando il ragazzo. “Senti, non lo so, va bene? Mi ha chiamato circa due ore fa, chiedendomi se potessi venire al posto suo. Qualcosa su suo padre essere in ospedale” spiegò. “Ora, vuoi la stessa cosa, giusto?”

“Suo padre è in _ospedale_? Che cosa è successo?”

Isaac si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Non so davvero i dettagli- ehi, aspetta! Dove stai andando?”

Derek non rispose. Si affrettò a tornare fuori dalla porta, tirando fuori il cellulare per provare a chiamare l'amico. Quando non ricevette risposta, si mise a correre verso l'appartamento di Stiles. 'È successo qualcosa a suo padre? È malato o ferito o...' Derek non volle pensare all'ultima opzione. 'Se qualcosa di brutto è accaduto, Stiles ha bisogno di supporto'.

Derek scelse di rinunciare all'ascensore, saltando le scale tre gradini alla volta. Una volta davanti alla porta cominciò a bussare. “Stiles? Va tutto bene? _Stiles_?”

La porta si aprì per rivelare uno Scott assonnato. “Amico... Signor Hale... è troppo presto per queste stronzate. Vattene” ringhiò, preparandosi a chiudere di nuovo la porta.

Derek si sarebbe offeso per l'atteggiamento, ma uno, _era_ ancora abbastanza presto, e due, Stiles aveva menzionato che Scott non era il più felice del gruppo senza riposare per una notte intera. Alzò una mano, fermando la porta. “Scott, dov'è Stiles?”

Il ragazzo ringhiò nuovamente, frustrato, spingendo più forte contro la porta. “Andiamo, amico. Il tuo ragazzo non è qui”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Non è il mio- _ahi_! Dannazione, Scott!” si afferrò la mano, scuotendola. Il ragazzo lo aveva morso. Lo aveva _morso_! Fissò incredulo la porta ormai chiusa, chiedendosi brevemente se avesse bisogno di fare un controllo per la rabbia. “Dov'è andato?” disse attraverso la porta.

“ _Casa_ ”.

Derek si fermò. 'Era così grave che Stiles doveva andare a casa?' il pensiero lo sconvolse. “Dannazione, Scott!” Derek ringhiò di nuovo. “Che tipo di amico sei? Lasciarlo andare a casa da solo quando qualcosa di brutto è successo a suo padre? Suo padre è tutto quello che ha!”

La porta si aprì. “Oh Dio, amico. Vai a scoparlo e basta. Seriamente”.

Derek fece una smorfia, stringendo gli occhi pericolosamente. “Hai bisogno di calmarti”.

“Anche tu” disse a denti stretti. Per i prossimi momenti si fissarono l'un l'altro. Alla fine, Scott sospirò, profondamente esasperato. Alzò gli occhi. “Sta prendendo il treno delle 08 per Beacon Hills. Puoi far sesso con lui laggiù”. E con questo, Scott sbatté la porta.

Derek decise che davvero non gli piaceva Scott assonnato. “Aspetta. Beacon Hills?” non ottenne una risposta questa volta, così Derek fece un passo indietro, appoggiandosi alla parete di fronte alla porta chiusa. 'Stiles non ha mai menzionato di essere di Beacon Hills... ma poi, nemmeno io...' aggrottò la fronte. 'Non sono tornato lì da quando Laura mi ha portato a casa...' sentì ritornare il dolore sordo nel cuore, mentre il dolore della perdita riemergeva ancora. Spinse da parte la sensazione. 'Se il papà di Stiles è ferito, potrebbe sentirsi allo stesso modo. Ha bisogno di qualcuno con lui'. Derek voleva essere quel qualcuno.

Aveva deciso. Corse a casa, prendendo rapidamente della roba, e guidò con la sua Camaro verso la stazione ferroviaria, acquistando un biglietto del treno sul cellulare lungo la strada. Stava prendendo il biglietto al banco di servizio, quando una voce familiare lo chiamò.

“Derek?”

Si voltò di scatto. Stiles lo guardava con sorpresa. Prese il suo biglietto dall'impiegato, prima di avvicinarsi al ragazzo. “Ehi. Ho sentito di tuo padre”.

Stiles sospirò. “Giuro, quell'uomo sarà la mia morte”. Ridacchiò, con grande stupore di Derek. “Si è storto la caviglia, cercando apparentemente di fare un po' di scena a pesca con la mosca. È lo sceriffo di una città e si infortuna andando a _pescare_?” rise di nuovo. “Solo uno Stilinski”.

“Oh”.

“Ho pensato che fosse un buon motivo come un altro per controllarlo” continuò Stiles. “Assicurarmi che si stia tenendo fuori dai guai e che mangi bene. È piuttosto testardo quando si tratta della sua salute. Andrebbe al lavoro con una gamba rotta, assicurando la gente che è solo una ferita superficiale”. Si mise a ridere.

Derek si costrinse a fare un piccolo sorriso divertito, ma in realtà dovette trattenersi visibilmente dal colpirsi la mano contro la fronte. 'Perché penso sempre al peggio?' la situazione stava cominciando a pesargli. 'Ho preparato una borsa e sono arrivato _correndo_ per essere al suo fianco solo per una caviglia storta? Non c'è da stupirsi se Isaac e Scott non sembravano farne un grande problema. Devono averlo sentito da Stiles stesso, quindi se non c'era alcun allarme nella sua voce, per loro non c'era probabilmente nulla di cui allarmarsi'. Derek gemette mentalmente. 'Sono un idiota. Vorrei anche chiedere scusa a Scott per averlo chiamato un cattivo amico...' guardò il segno rosso del morso sul polso. 'Ma poi, forse no...'

“Stavo per chiamarti” disse Stiles, facendo uscire Derek dai suoi pensieri. “Avvertirti su Isaac. So quanto sei _particolare_ sul caffè”. Sorrise. “Ma il mio cellulare è morto. Ho dimenticato di metterlo in carica ieri sera. Non me ne sono reso conto fino a quando ero già fuori dalla porta”. Sollevò il cellulare e gli diede una piccola scossa. “In realtà stavo cercando una presa elettrica dove poter rubare un po' di carica, quando ti ho visto”. Stiles guardò il biglietto in mano a Derek, poi guardò lui. “Vai da qualche parte?”

'Merda'. Derek non sapeva cosa inventarsi. Non è che potesse dire 'Sono venuto correndo per essere la tua roccia nel momento del bisogno'. No, non l'avrebbe detto per niente. Guardò il biglietto del treno in mano, sperando che gli avrebbe dato una risposta. Non avvenne.

Un piccolo sorriso tirò gli angoli delle labbra Stiles. “Ehi, non hai menzionato che tua sorella voleva una tua visita?”

“ _Sì_ ”disse Derek, forse un po' troppo forte. Prese controllo di sé. “Sì, esattamente. Vado a trovare mia sorella”.

Stiles sorrise. Sollevò il polso di Derek, girando la testa per leggere il biglietto in mano. “Beacon Hills”.

“Sì. Ehi, non mi hai mai detto che sei di Beacon Hills”.

Si strinse nelle spalle. “Non l'hai mai chiesto”.

“Non ti ha mai fermato prima”.

Stiles rise. “Beh, Signor Hale, sembra che stiamo andando nella stessa direzione. Andiamo a trovare un posto per aspettare il nostro treno?”

Derek annuì, mentre Stiles faceva strada. “Allora, aspetta, sapevi che _io_ ero di Beacon Hills?”

“Non in un primo momento” ammise Stiles.

Lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles continuò. “Ricordi quando _rifiutavi_ assolutamente di dirmi il tuo nome? Beh... cosa posso dire?” si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono un tipo curioso. Ho fatto da me un piccolo lavoro di investigazione”.

Derek strinse gli occhi. “Perché questo suona come l'inizio di qualcosa di incredibilmente raccapricciante o incredibilmente illegale... forse entrambi?”

Il ragazzo si mise a ridere. “Sciocchezze. Sono abbastanza sicuro che i miei metodi fossero legittimi. La maggior parte di loro comunque. Inoltre” sorrise. “È stato Danny che ha fatto l'hackeraggio vero e proprio”.

Derek scosse la testa. “E allora? Hai guardato il mio file nel sistema della scuola?”

“È strano? Voglio dire, non puoi davvero _incolpare_ me. Eri solo così _interessante_ ”. Allo sguardo confuso che Derek gli stava dando, Stile elaborò. “La maggior parte delle persone direbbe 'grazie per il caffè,' forse chiacchiererebbero per un po'. Ma _tu_ , Signor Pantaloni-Irritabile, eri così... _diverso_. Così... _cattivo_ ”. Rise di nuovo.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. Davvero Stiles lo aveva visto così?

“ _Ma_ ” continuò Stiles, “sono contento di aver avuto modo di conoscere il vero te”.

“Il _vero_ me...” ripeté Derek in tono piatto.

“Sì, il _vero_ te. Quello che segretamente si diverte a ogni disegno stupido che metto nel caffè ogni mattina. E quello che, a sua volta, disegna piccole caricature di limoni a margine dei libri di cucina” ridacchiò.

Dannazione. Derek lo guardò in cagnesco. Quello l'aveva quasi dimenticato. Era da aggiungere alla lista delle cose imbarazzanti che aveva fatto da quando aveva incontrato Stiles. Stava diventando troppo lunga per i suoi gusti.

“Andiamo” disse Stiles, prendendo il polso di Derek e tirandolo verso un tavolo. “Posso caricare il cellulare qui mentre aspettiamo”.

Derek si sedette di fronte a Stiles, quando un pensiero lo colpì. “Sapevi... sapevi già dei miei genitori? Voglio dire, prima...”

Stiles si fermò, guardando Derek dritto negli occhi prima di sedersi completamente. “ _No_. Non avevo idea” disse, con fermezza. “Voglio dire, mio padre era un vice al tempo, quindi naturalmente ne _avevo_ sentito parlare, ma non sapevo i dettagli e _sicuramente_ non sapevo che fosse successo a _te_ ”.

Derek era solenne.

Stiles si allungò sul tavolo, accarezzando con la mano Derek in modo confortante, sorridendo dolcemente in simpatia.

Derek scosse la testa, cercando di cancellarlo dai ricordi dolorosi. “Così sei entrato nel computer della scuola. Sai, con questo tipo di comportamento troverai delle difficoltà a trovare un posto di lavoro al fianco della polizia”.

Stiles ghignò, seduto sulla sua sedia, armeggiando con il cellulare. “Sì, ed è per questo che ho già assegnato te come mio partner. Funziona, perché conosci già il mio passato criminale e so già che sotto il tuo esterno acido, sei davvero un tenerone”.

Derek alzò gli occhi.

Alla fine, i due furono in grado di salire sul treno per il lungo viaggio verso Beacon Hills. Sarebbe stato un viaggio di sei ore, un'ora e mezzo di questo dedicato alle tre fermate lungo il percorso. Sul treno, uccisero il tempo giocando a carte, non avendo mai finito quella partita di 'Go Fish' che avevano iniziato sul letto di Derek la notte in cui Stiles era rimasto. Stiles vinse, ma Derek era convinto che il ragazzo avesse barato. Era anche convinto che Stiles avesse bisogno di imparare nuovi giochi, in modo da non rimanere bloccati a giocare con i giochi da bambini.

“Andiamo” disse Stiles, stirandosi sul sedile, prima di tirare il polso di Derek quando il treno effettuò la seconda fermata. “Staremo qui un'ora. Andiamo a trovare qualcosa da mangiare”.

“Non lo so” disse Derek scettico. “E se non riuscissimo a tornare indietro?”

“Ce la faremo. Andiamo”.

Derek sospirò, ma seguì il ragazzo più giovane fuori dal treno. Si sedettero a una piccola taqueria. Derek aveva preso un semplice burrito e Stiles aveva deciso che ordinare sette diversi tipi di tacos fosse normale.

“Fai esercizio fisico?” chiese ad alta voce.

Stile si fermò, il suo taco di pesce a metà strada dalla bocca. “No. Perché?”

Derek guardò i due tacos rimasti sul piatto del ragazzo. Non sembrava che stesse rallentando per niente. Derek scosse la testa. “Nessuna ragione”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e cominciò a divorare il suo pasto a tempo record.

“Oh, andiamo” disse Stiles, incredulo mentre passeggiavano di nuovo verso la stazione. “Stai dicendo che _non_ _vorresti_ essere Hulk?”

“No, grazie” Derek aggrottò la fronte.

“Bruce Banner è come super intelligente e- ' _Hulk Spacca_!' Come puoi sminuire ' _Hulk Spacca_ '?”

“Bruce Banner ha costantemente paura di cambiare. Deve nascondersi dal mondo perché ha paura che stia per 'Hulk Spacca'rsi a pezzi”.

Stiles rise. “Come mai sei completamente ottuso per tutti gli altri riferimenti che faccio, ma su Hulk no?”

Derek sbuffò. “Non sono _ottuso_ ”.

“Sì, va bene”. Stiles scosse la testa.

Derek alzò gli occhi. “Che ore sono?”

“Non lo so. Pensavo che lo sapessi. Non sei Signor-In-Orario, Pianificazione-Pantaloni?”

“Ancora una volta con i pantaloni. Pantaloni-Irritabile, Pianificazione-Pantaloni. Cosa c'entrano i pantaloni?” estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca per controllare l'ora. “A che ora siamo scesi dal treno?”

“Umm...”

“Stiles” gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono. “ _Stiles_! Che succede se abbiamo perso il treno?”

“Ho pensato che tu tra tutte le persone avresti tenuto la pista!” fece una pausa, ridacchiando. “Ah. Pista”1.

Derek non ebbe il tempo di fissarlo per lo stupido gioco di parole; non quando si sentì un fischio del treno. E con questo, i due fecero una folle corsa verso la stazione, cercando di non colpire la gente nella loro direzione.

“In quale pista eravamo?” disse Derek all'altro ragazzo.

“Sette. _Sicuramente_ sette”.

“Dov'è sette?”

Stiles si guardò intorno. “Chi ha progettato questo posto? Questa è una struttura inutilmente confusa per una stazione ferroviaria!”

Alla fine, arrivarono alla loro piattaforma appena in tempo. Stiles si schiantò contro il sedile di fronte a Derek, ridendo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

“Mi dispiace” ansimò tra le risate. “Pensavo davvero che lo sapessi”.

Derek sbuffò. “Bene, da ora in poi, so di non fidarmi di te nel tenere il programma”. Si lasciò cadere sul posto accanto al finestrino, incrociando le braccia al petto. Fece una smorfia al ragazzo di fronte a lui.

“Oh, non guardarmi così” sogghignò Stiles. Si alzò per sedere accanto al ragazzo più grande. “Ci siamo riusciti in tempo. Solo altre due ore e saremo di nuovo a Beacon Hills”. Si sistemò, appoggiandosi a Derek, tenendo la testa sulla sua spalla. “Sarà bello essere di nuovo a casa”.

Derek si rilassò sul sedile, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo sospiro. “Casa...” il pensiero era sia rilassante che inquietante.

Dopo un po', con lo stomaco pieno e la loro energia drenata dalla corsa, si addormentarono, in attesa di ciò che li attendeva in Beacon Hills.

/\/\/\

Derek avrebbe probabilmente dovuto pianificare meglio questa uscita. Da qualche parte sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pensare oltre al viaggio in treno. Soprattutto avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua sorella.

Una volta arrivati in stazione e scesi dal treno con le loro borse al seguito, Stiles venne subito fermato da un vice. Il ragazzo aveva riso, dicendo che l'ufficiale avrebbe dovuto avere qualcosa di meglio da fare che prendere il figlio dello sceriffo. Poi, Stiles chiese a Derek se avesse bisogno di un passaggio. Derek aveva subito pensato 'Per dove?' accigliato, aveva rifiutato, scegliendo di prendere un taxi, sperando di avere in mente qualcosa prima di arrivare.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Stiles, un po' preoccupato.

“Sì” Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Penso che mia sorella potrebbe impazzire se tornassi a casa in una macchina della polizia. Inoltre, è quello che avevo in mente di fare in ogni caso” mentì.

Stiles lo guardò scettico, nonostante la battuta. “Chiamami più tardi allora, va bene?”

Derek annuì, guardando mentre Stiles saliva in macchina. Una volta sparito alla vista, Derek tirò fuori il cellulare per chiamare un taxi, chiedendo all'autista di portarlo a casa Hale. In pochissimo tempo, Derek fu presto vicino al posto che un tempo chiamava casa. Più si avvicinavano, più ansioso Derek si sentiva. L'ultima volta che era stato lì, la casa era bruciata, _distrutta_. E anche se sapeva che l'anno scorso Laura aveva deciso di ricostruire il posto per trasferirvisi di nuovo, ancora non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'immagine della casa distrutta. Ma quando il taxi si fermò, emise un sospiro di sollievo. L'esterno della casa sembrava come nuovo. Ma venne accolto da qualcosa che non si aspettava. Dopo aver pagato l'autista, Derek scese dalla macchina, fissando curiosamente il soggiorno collocato stranamente fuori.

“-E possiamo mettere questi via, _per favore_. Non voglio nessuna muffa sui miei mobili. E non graffiate nulla! Questi sono mobili restaurati di famiglia. Hanno già passato l'inferno. Ho affittato questi contenitori per una _ragione,_ gente”.

Derek guardò la donna abbaiare ordini, mentre si faceva strada fuori dalla porta e giù per il portico. Stava indicando il soggiorno, dirigendo alcuni uomini, indicandoli nella direzione dei contenitori. Derek sentiva ogni ansia rimanente scivolare via. Vedere la sorella era una fonte di conforto.

“Derek?”

Laura stava fissando incredula l'uomo nel vialetto. Derek fece solo un cenno. Decidendo che doveva essere reale, sorrise, correndo da suo fratello e tirandolo in un abbraccio. “Ehi, moccioso. Cosa stai facendo qui?” lo tenne a distanza, la faccia seria. “È successo qualcosa? Quale culo devo calciare?”

Derek sorrise. “Rilassati. Non è successo niente. Sono qui per visitare”.

Lei lo guardò scettica. “Assolutamente no. Non vieni _mai_ qui solo per visitare. Ti ho chiesto di venire a visitare per _mesi_ ”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Sono qui _ora_ , no?”

Non era ancora convinta. “D'accordo. Sputa. Cosa stai facendo qui? _Davvero_ ”.

Sospirò. “Sono venuto qui con un amico”.

Laura si mise a ridere. “Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. _Tu_? Hai un _amico_?”

Derek fece una smorfia. “Ti odio”.

Rise di nuovo, tirandolo in un altro breve abbraccio. “Okay, allora aspetta. Sei venuto qui con un amico? Bene. Chi è lei?” aggrottò la fronte, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Lei?”

“Sì, _lei_. La donnaccia che ti ha così arrotolato attorno le sue dita da convincerti a _saltare le lezioni, Derek_ , da accompagnarla a Beacon Hills quando la tua propria _sorella_ non riesce a farti venire qui per un _weekend_ ”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Va bene, rilassati, okay? Il papà del mio amico si è fatto male, così sono venuto qui per sostenerlo. Ma a quanto pare, il danno non è grave. E _lui_ non è una donnaccia”.

Laura inarcò un sopracciglio, interessata. “ _Lui_. Questa è nuova”.

Derek sbuffò. “Ho avuto amici maschi prima”.

“Non quelli che ti hanno fatto volontariamente soffrire per viaggi in treno di sei ore per un _lieve_ infortunio” sorrise. Improvvisamente, si accigliò di nuovo. “Lui non mi piace” dichiarò semplicemente. Si girò e si diresse di nuovo in casa.

Derek rimase a bocca aperta, trascinandosi dietro di lei. “Non l'hai nemmeno incontrato”.

“Prima di tutto, chiunque voglia essere amico con te _non_ può essere sano di mente” lo prese in giro, parlando con lui da sopra la spalla. Derek scosse la testa, sgomento. “E in secondo luogo, non mi piace chi ha più controllo sul mio fratellino di me”.

“Perché questo è sano”. Derek si fermò, guardandosi intorno. “Che succede?” chiese, prendendo nota dei pavimenti a pezzi e delle stanze vuote.

“Ah, sì” sospirò Laura. “Questo, Derek. _Questo_ è perché la gente _chiama_ prima di visitare” lo sgridò. “Giuro, non avresti potuto scegliere il peggiore fine settimana possibile per venire. Tom è a lavoro e non tornerà fino a domani sera e domani sarò bloccata in ufficio, fino a quando non arriverà il momento di andare a prenderlo, e tutto mentre ho delle squadre qui per rifare i pavimenti e installare nuovi impianti nel bagno”. Scosse la testa. “Saremo in albergo domani sera. Seriamente, _Derek_ , avresti dovuto chiamare”. Sbuffò prima di gettare le mani in aria e allontanarsi. “Oh, cosa sto dicendo? Non è che avevi _programmato_ di passare. Sei venuto correndo quando quella sgualdrina del tuo ragazzo ti ha fatto un cenno”.

Derek fissò la nuca della sorella. “Non è il mio ragazzo. E non è una sgualdrina. Seriamente? Smettila di leggere quei romanzi trash rosa”.

Laura si voltò di scatto, colpendo il petto del fratello con un dito. “Non sono trash. Solo perché tu lo sappia, potresti imparare una cosa o due da Roberto e Olivia”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Non ho nemmeno intenzione di commentare”.

Laura sorrise, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al fratello ancora una volta. “Benvenuto a casa. Sono contento che sei venuto, anche se _è_ a causa di qualche baldracca”.

“ _Laura_ -”

Lei si limitò a sorridere, incurante del suo sguardo. “Porta la tua roba al piano di sopra. Devo andare a controllare questi ragazzi con i mobili. _Non_ ho speso tutti quei soldi per aggiustare quella roba solo per avere tutto rotto. Vai a dare un'occhiata in giro. Non sei stato qui da quando ho iniziato a ristrutturare. In realtà sta diventando piuttosto bella”. Sorrise dolcemente, fissandogli il bavero della giacca. “Oh, e più tardi, comprerai la cena perché è quello che succede quando te ne esci fuori con una visita alla tua ignara sorella che è solo a una chiamata di distanza”. Gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Ti amo” si alzò in punta di piedi per dare al fratello un bacio sulla guancia prima di sparire in un'altra stanza.

Derek la guardò allontanarsi, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Anche se poteva essere cattiva e un po' terrificante, specialmente quando caricava un gancio sinistro assassino, Derek amava sua sorella. E anche se non riusciva proprio a capire il perché volesse vivere in una casa con tali brutti ricordi, una parte di lui era felice di essere tornato.

Derek salì le scale, percorrendo la strada di quella che era stata la sua camera da letto. Scambiò un breve sguardo alla porta che conduceva alla camera da letto dei suoi genitori, passando oltre, solo per ritrovarsi in un bagno distrutto. Derek sbatté le palpebre, facendo un passo indietro. Si avvicinò al punto dove i il bagno era solito essere, solo per ritrovarsi nella nuova camera da letto matrimoniale che Laura condivideva con il suo fidanzato. E per pura curiosità si avvicinò alla stanza dove in passato si trovava la camera dei suoi genitori, aprì la porta e si trovò a guardare dentro un armadio con la biancheria da letto.

“Laura!” urlò.

Il più grande degli Hale sbucò dal fondo delle scale. “Sì? Che succede?”

Non c'era altro modo per dirlo. “Mi sono... perso”.

Laura si mise a ridere. “Vieni” gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. “Ho dovuto rifare tutto il secondo piano, così ho pensato perché non cambiare un po' il piano terra? Qui” disse, tenendo aperta una porta per lui. “ _Questa_ è la tua stanza”.

Derek fece un passo dentro, dando un'occhiata in giro. Non era la sua vera stanza di sette anni fa, ma era la sua. Poteva dire che sua sorella aveva pensato a quello che lui avrebbe voluto durante la progettazione e aveva poi preso i mobili per riempire lo spazio.

“Ti piace?”

Derek si voltò lentamente per guardare la sorella ancora davanti alla porta. Annuì.

Lei sorrise. “Ti piace abbastanza da passare più spesso?”

Sbuffò, ma annuì di nuovo.

Laura sorrise. “Bene”.

Mentre lei chiudeva la porta alle spalle, Derek sistemò la sua roba ai piedi del letto. Non c'era motivo di disimballare nulla dal momento che sarebbe finito in un albergo la notte successiva. Guardandosi intorno, era in realtà sollevato che Laura avesse cambiato le cose. Non era del tutto sicuro di come sarebbe stato in grado di gestire rimanere in una casa che era fatto per essere esattamente come era prima che i suoi genitori morissero. Almeno con tutti i cambiamenti, era come un nuovo inizio con un pizzico di familiarità. La metà della stanza in cui era parte della sua vecchia camera da letto, così mentre la camera da letto in se era diversa, guardando fuori dalla finestra era una vista familiare. Derek vi si diresse, sbirciando attraverso le tende. Mentre la casa poteva essere cambiata, la natura era rimasta la stessa. La sua vista sul cortile era come lo era anni fa. Gli alberi ancora circondavano il territorio, così come le colline erano piene di loro. Derek era solito camminare spesso tra gli alberi. Stare nel bosco era sempre rilassante per lui, non importava quanto fosse stressato quel giorno.

Derek si allontanò dalla finestra, decidendo di ammazzare il tempo esplorando il resto della casa.

/\/\/\

“Questo non è esattamente quello che avevo in mente quando ti ho chiesto di comprare la cena”.

“Non hai specificato”.

“Derek, volevo che mi portassi fuori in un ristorante di lusso, così da poter indossare un bel vestito e mostrare alle signore in città che il mio bel fratello è tornato, così loro potevano svenire e rendersi ridicole per di te”.

“Beh... il ragazzo della pizza sa che sono tornato. Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia svenuto. Anche se potrebbe essere stato solo il gas”.

“Ti odio”.

Derek sbuffò prima di prendere un morso dalla fetta tra le mani. Aveva preso l'auto di sua sorella per portare la cena proprio come lei aveva chiesto. Non era colpa sua se si aspettava qualcosa di più elaborato della pizza.

“In ogni caso, l'acqua verrà chiusa domani a mezzogiorno. E i ragazzi del pavimento strapperanno il resto del legno e dopo questo inizieranno l'installazione dei nuovi piani. Sarà rumoroso. Non so se vorrai rimanere”.

A Derek non piaceva per niente come sembrava. Niente impianto idraulico. Niente pace e tranquillità.

“Puoi sempre venire a lavorare con me” tentò Laura.

A Derek non piaceva nemmeno quello. “Starò bene. Sono sicuro di potermi tenere occupato per il tempo che sarai al lavoro. Ho portato alcuni dei miei libri di scuola per recuperare tutto quello che ho perso”.

“Va bene, va bene”.

Derek mangiò l'ultimo pezzo della pizza e la mandò giù con un po' di soda. Si guardò intorno nella cucina dove stavano mangiando, sistemati al tavolo per la colazione. Anche con i nuovi elettrodomestici, la nuova vernice e i nuovi mobili, la stanza aveva ancora la stessa sensazione. Non poteva fare a meno di ricordare tutti i pasti che sua madre aveva preparato per loro in questa stanza. Guardò sua sorella. “Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Spara” disse con la bocca piena di cibo.

“Perché hai voglia di tornare qui? Voglio dire, perché non vendere la proprietà e prendere una nuova casa da qualche altra parte?”

Laura si prese il suo tempo, finendo il boccone di cibo in bocca e studiando il fratello. “Perché” disse, infine. “Questa è casa”. Derek aggrottò la fronte, aprendo la bocca per ribattere, ma Laura lo interruppe. “Ho capito. Questo è il luogo dove Mamma e Papà sono morti e fa schifo. Ma questo è anche il luogo dove Mamma e Papà hanno _vissuto_. Questa cucina è dove Mamma ci faceva la colazione, il pranzo e la cena. Quel covo è dove Papà guardava il calcio ogni domenica; forza Niners. Quindi sì, una cosa davvero _davvero_ brutta è successa qui, ma un sacco di altre cose _felici_ sono successe. Ho voluto ricostruire questo luogo per renderla casa ancora una volta”.

Derek lasciò che le parole gli affondassero dentro. Aveva senso. E anche se non era una decisione che personalmente avrebbe fatto, era parte del motivo per cui ammirava Laura così tanto. Lei non scappava dalle cose brutte. Erano le cose brutte che la rendevano più forte. Sorrise a sua sorella, prendendo un'altra fetta dalla scatola.

“Cosa?” chiese lei.

Sorrise. “Hai del sugo sul mento” mentì.

Si asciugò con il tovagliolo, causando soltanto che il vero sugo la sporcasse questa volta. Derek si mise a ridere.

“Dannazione, Derek!” ringhiò per la frustrazione, gettando il resto della fetta nella scatola prima di correre per il solo bagno funzionante in casa.

Rise di nuovo. Sì, era bello essere ritornato. Se non altro, gli era mancato passare del tempo con sua sorella maggiore.

Non parlò con lui per il resto della serata, fino a quando non si prepararono per andare a letto. Aveva appena finito di lavarsi i denti ed era pronto a scivolare sotto le coperte quando guardò ancora fuori dalla sua finestra. La luna stava bagnando gli alberi nella sua luce, una vista familiare. Decise che aveva _bisogno_ di ritornare in quel bosco almeno una volta prima di partire per tornare a scuola. Diede un'occhiata al cellulare in carica sul comodino. Era tardi, ma forse non troppo tardi. Tolse il caricatore, componendo il numero che aveva già imparato a memoria. Ci vollero solo due squilli.

“Ehi! Aspettavo la tua chiamata!” disse la voce allegra.

Derek sentì il cuore gonfiarsi solo a sentire Stiles al cellulare. “Sì, mi dispiace. Spero di non disturbarti o altro”.

“No, va bene”.

“Come sta tuo padre?”

“Sta bene. Si sta divertendo ad approfittarsi della ferita, così convince gli altri a fare le cose per lui. Oltre questo, sta perfettamente bene”. Lui ridacchiò. “Come stai?”

Derek sospirò, sedendosi sul letto, appoggiandosi alla testiera. “Non è troppo brutto essere tornato. È un po' strano essere di nuovo a casa, ma mia sorella ha cambiato così tanto al suo interno che è quasi come un posto diverso”.

“Questo è un bene”.

“In realtà, io stavo... stavo pensando a quello che hai detto... quella notte. Sul fatto che dovrei ricordare le cose belle...” improvvisamente Derek si sentiva nervoso. “Beh, una delle cose belle che ricordo era stare fuori nel bosco. Ho passato un sacco di tempo là fuori e mi ha fatto pensare, dal momento che non ho niente da fare domani, che forse avrei potuto fare un'escursione“ si fermò, cercando di avere il coraggio per la parte successiva. “E poi ho pensato... forse... forse ti piacerebbe venire con me?” Derek trattenne il respiro.

“Sai una cosa?“ rispose Stiles, lentamente. “Questo è davvero perfetto”.

Derek rilasciò il fiato che aveva trattenuto, concedendosi un sorriso sollevato.

Stiles continuò. “I ragazzi del dipartimento hanno deciso di sorprendere mio papà con i biglietti per una partita di baseball. Ho cercato di spiegargli che lo stanno utilizzando per il suo temporaneo contrassegno di parcheggio per disabili, ma non pagherà lui”. Ridacchiò. “Ma sì. Lo rapiranno per tutto il pomeriggio, quindi _amerei_ fare delle escursioni con te. Sono tutto tuoooooo”.

Derek arrossì per la scelta delle parole. Se solo.

“Ma” Stiles si interruppe, preoccupando brevemente Derek che stesse per cambiare idea, ma quello non fu il caso. “Mio padre ha detto che c'è stata una certa attività di leoni di montagna nel bosco. Sicuro di voler rischiare?”

“Quali sono le probabilità di imbatterci in un leone di montagna?” Derek poteva quasi _sentire_ i numeri scricchiolare nel cervello di Stiles. “Staremo _bene_ ” assicurò.

I due parlarono dei dettagli prima di riagganciare per la notte. Derek era entusiasta di condividere questo con Stiles. Non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse domani, chiedendosi solo quello che il giorno avrebbe portato.

/\/\/\

Quando il giorno dopo arrivò Stiles, Derek guardò con scetticismo la Jeep blu. Sicuramente sembrava che avesse una certa età e questo portò Derek a chiedersi se potesse gestire il terreno. Stiles lo schernì offeso, assicurandogli che la sua bambina poteva resistere a tutto.

“Se lei può gestire gli scherzi di uno Scott e Stiles adolescenti, allora sono sicuro che possa gestire un viaggio nel bosco”.

Derek poteva solo sperare che avesse ragione.

“Allora, tua sorella era sorpresa quando ti sei presentato?” chiese Stiles, regolando la cinghia del suo zaino mentre seguiva Derek tra gli alberi.

“Sì” rispose Derek, accigliando le sopracciglia. “Come lo sai?”

Stiles ridacchiò. “Beh, farò un'ipotesi plausibile qui e direi che non tutto ieri era previsto”.

Derek fece una pausa, guardando oltre la spalla. “Di che cosa stai parlando?”

“Beh, Scott ha chiamato ieri ed era completamente fuori di testa. Mi ha chiesto se pensassi che fosse un cattivo amico perché non è venuto con me a controllare mio padre anche se sapeva che era solo una caviglia storta. Apparentemente, _qualcuno_ è passato quella mattina dicendo così...”

Derek arrossì, voltandosi rapidamente e continuando la passeggiata. “Io- io non ho detto questo”.

“Così _sei_ stato tu! Scott non l'avrebbe detto, ma avevo un'idea” rise Stiles.

Derek gemette interiormente, aumentando il passo come se potesse scappare dalla situazione. Rallentò solo quando sentì il braccio di Stiles avvolgersi intorno al proprio. Guardò il ragazzo al suo fianco che gli sorrise dolcemente in risposta.

“Va bene, va bene. Non sono venuto qui per trovare mia sorella. Non inizialmente comunque. Solo... volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene. Non sapevo che fosse solo una caviglia storta”.

Stiles annuì come se l'avesse sempre saputo. “Apprezzo comunque. E dovresti pensare di chiedere scusa a Scott per averlo fatto sentire male”.

Derek sbuffò. “Assolutamente no. Mi ha morso”.

Stiles abbassò il braccio al suo fianco, fissando Derek incredulo, ma con un lieve divertimento. “Cosa?”

“Hai ragione sul suo bisogno di dormire completamente. È terribile senza abbastanza sonno”.

“ _Sì_!” Stiles applaudì, le braccia sopra la testa. “Io non sono l'unico che l'ha visto! Tutti pensano che io menta, ma _è_ davvero un demone! Diventa qualcosa di diverso. Il mio amico pieno di entusiasmo diventa questo _mostro_ scontroso. È quasi scontroso quanto te”.

Derek fece una smorfia, non contento.

“Vedi? È lo stesso sguardo che mi lancia quando lo sveglio presto”.

I due chiacchierarono per tutta l'escursione. Fecero una pausa intorno a mezzogiorno per mangiare dei panini che Stiles aveva preparato. Si rilassarono all'ombra, seduti sulla cima di un albero caduto, godendosi la natura che li circondava. Tutto stava andando bene. Ma non durò a lungo.

Derek si era allontanato, dovendo fare pipì. Stava ritornando indietro dove aveva lasciato Stiles, quando vide il ragazzo sulla cima di una collina, agitando la mano nella sua direzione. Derek alzò una mano, salutando anche lui. Ma poi vide le mani del ragazzo a coppa attorno alla bocca. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo.

“Cosa?” gridò di rimando.

“-Ek!-Rri!”

Derek aggrottò la fronte, cercando di capire cosa stesse dicendo. 'Corri?' il pensiero gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena quando si ricordò degli avvistamenti del leone di montagna che Stiles aveva detto la sera prima. Si guardò intorno, aspettandosi di vedere il felino in corsa verso di lui.

“-Ek! Un -iale!”

Derek cercò di decifrare. 'Un maiale?' questo non era così pericoloso come un leone di montagna2. Si guardò di nuovo intorno, ma non vide neanche un maiale. Non era esattamente sicuro di volerlo affrontare, così si affrettò a tornare al sentiero che lo avrebbe condotto a Stiles. E fu allora che lo vide. Non un leone. Non un maiale. Un _cinghiale_.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. Poi rise. 'Un _cinghiale_? Stiles ha paura di un _cinghiale_?'

Il cinghiale sbuffò all'uomo ridente, calciando una delle sue zampe.

Derek aveva ancora un sorriso sul volto, ma la risata si fermò bruscamente, gli occhi fissi sul bovino. 'I cinghiali sono pericolosi?' si fermò a pensare.

L'animale sbuffò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa, gli occhi piccoli e luccicanti fissavano direttamente il suo bersaglio: Derek.

Il sorriso scivolò lentamente dal viso di Derek, mentre i suoi occhi guardarono le enormi zanne che improvvisamente sembravano molto più nitide di pochi secondi fa. 'Forse dovrei-'

Con un forte stridio, il cinghiale caricò verso Derek, alzando la sua brutta testa.

“Merda!” Derek si voltò di scatto e corse via dalla creatura. Non aveva mai saputo quanto velocemente potesse correre un cinghiale. Aveva sempre pensato di essere piuttosto veloce, ma rispetto alla bestia dietro di lui, Derek sentiva che le sue gambe fossero fatte di stucco. Così fece l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare. Saltò sull'albero più vicino, arrampicandocisi così da essere fuori portata.

Il cinghiale si fermò al tronco dell'albero, guardando l'uomo al di sopra. Stava ringhiando, grattando le zanne contro la corteccia.

Nonostante il fatto che i cinghiali non potessero arrampicarsi sugli alberi, questo non impedì a Derek di salire un po' più in alto per andare più lontano dall'animale arrabbiato. Si aggrappò all'albero, desiderando di avere qualcos'altro. Forse qualcosa che potesse spaventare l'animale.

Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase bloccato su quell'albero. Tutto quello che sapeva fu che, mentre il cinghiale girava ancora intorno al tronco, non sarebbe assolutamente sceso in nessun modo. E dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, quando probabilmente furono solo pochi minuti, Derek cercò di scendere. Si stava calando, quando sentì un altro strillo mentre il cinghiale caricava di nuovo. Diciamo solo che Derek fu molto contento di essersi sollevato _prima_ di tutto il pericolo. Rimase sull'albero fin quando il cinghiale non se ne andò di nuovo. E rimase anche dopo che se ne fosse andato. E proprio quando sentiva che potesse vivere sull'albero per sempre, Stiles arrivò passeggiando, guardandolo dal suolo della foresta.

“Passi il tempo, eh?” lo prese in giro.

“Oh ah ah” Derek lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Puoi venire giù ora, Tarzan. Se n'è andato. Stava solo sgomberando la strada in modo che lui e la sua famiglia potessero passare”.

Derek sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, mentre rilasciò la presa mortale dall'albero. Iniziò a scendere per tornare in basso.

Stiles venne attraversato da un attacco di ridarella. “Oh amico, vorrei poter avere registrato il tutto! Il modo in cui sei sfrecciato tra gli alberi! E poi come hai scalato l'albero! E poi come hai scalato di nuovo l'albero quando il cinghiale è tornato! È stato _fantastico_!” Stiles alzò i pugni in aria nella sua eccitazione. “Lo dirò a _tutti_ quando torneremo”.

“Dirai a tutti che sono stato cacciato su un albero da un cinghiale” replicò Derek seccamente.

“Ehi adesso, i cinghiali sono pericolosi con le zanne e gli zoccoli” completò Stiles, gesticolando con le mani. “Quella cosa non sarebbe stata in grado di strapparti la gola, ma poteva sicuramente gambizzarti”.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. “Torniamo soltanto indietro. Penso di averne avuto abbastanza dei boschi da starne lontano un bel po'”.

Stiles rise e fece il saluto all'uomo più grande. “Sì, sì, capitano”.

Derek fece strada, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto in una vita passata da dover sopportare tanto imbarazzo di fronte al ragazzo che voleva niente di più che impressionare. Si sentiva come se fosse destinato a prendersi in giro di fronte a Stiles, non importava la situazione. Ma una volta che Derek iniziò a prestare attenzione al racconto di Stiles dell'attacco, tutto quello che poteva sentire era l'ammirazione nella sua voce.

“Voglio dire, sul serio, Derek, tutto quel lavoro ti ha ripagato. Sei salito su quell'albero in un baleno! Probabilmente sarei stato mutilato se la situazione fosse stata capovolta”.

Derek non cominciò a pavoneggiarsi. Davvero, no.

“E sei stato anche così veloce! Voglio dire, io nemmeno sapevo che i cinghiali potessero correre così veloce, ma eri abbastanza veloce anche tu!”

Non camminò un po' più dritto, la testa un po' più alta.

“E poi sei stato in grado di salire di nuovo sull'albero? Le mie braccia sarebbero state morte! Le mie gambe sarebbero state di gelatina! Come, è stato _incredibile_!”

Derek non gonfiò per niente il petto. Ma accettò il fatto che, con immensa gratitudine, non solo _non_ si era reso ridicolo, ma in realtà _aveva_ impressionato Stiles con le sue gesta. Questa volta, Derek si _gonfiò_ con orgoglio.

“Ow, merda!”

Derek si voltò per vedere Stiles disteso faccia a terra. Si affrettò al suo fianco. Si accovacciò, aiutando Stiles ad alzarsi in posizione seduta. “Stai bene? Cosa è successo?”

“Fottuta radice dell'albero” Stiles aggrottò la fronte, afferrando una manciata di foglie e gettandole alla radice incriminata, che spuntava dal terreno. Le sue mani erano incrostate di sporcizia, i pantaloni strappati all'altezza del ginocchio, dove aveva sbattuto.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, togliendosi di dosso lo zaino per prendere il suo kit di pronto soccorso. In silenzio ringraziò i suoi genitori per averlo costretto a fare il boy scout per un anno. Non era mai una brutta idea essere sempre preparati. Derek tirò fuori del liquido antisettico e delle garze.

“Cos'è quello?” gemette Stiles. Derek non rispose, muovendosi per pulire la ferita. “No, no, no, non farlo!” fece una smorfia, afferrando le spalle di Derek quando il liquido entrò in contatto con il graffio. “Owww! Punge!”

“Smettila di comportarti come un bambino. Dobbiamo pulirla altrimenti si infetterà”.

Sentì Stiles sbuffare, mormorando: “ _Tu sei_ il bambino...”

Derek lo fissò con uno sguardo duro, facendo zittire davvero il ragazzo, prima di continuare con il suo lavoro. I pantaloni furono un po' un problema, non dandogli spazio sufficiente per pulire l'intera area. Senza nemmeno chiedere, li strappò ancora di più, esponendo maggiormente la gamba di Stiles.

Stiles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma un altro sguardo duro di Derek lo fece rapidamente fermare. Derek si prese cura della ferita il più gentilmente che poteva, soffiandoci dolcemente come sua madre faceva per lui ogni volta che si faceva male. Era abbastanza sicuro che l'atto non _facesse_ nulla in realtà, ma Derek si sentiva sempre meglio. Sperava che funzionasse anche con Stiles. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Le guance del ragazzo si erano arrossate, la bocca si era leggermente aperta mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi sulle labbra di Derek.

'Beh, questo è interessante...' pensò Derek.

Gli occhi di Stiles incontrarono quelli di Derek per un breve istante prima che il ragazzo girasse di scatto la testa e guardasse altrove. Il rossore aumentò, raggiungendo la punta delle orecchie del ragazzo.

'Beh, ora questo è _molto_ interessante...' pensò Derek.

Stiles si schiarì la gola, gli occhi rivolti sempre verso le cime degli alberi. “Spero che tu abbia qualche cerotto impressionante e virile. Come Spongebob... o Batman...”

“Spongebob?”

“ _O_ Batman”.

Derek sorrise, cercando nel kit. Purtroppo i suoi cerotti erano quelli di un noioso rosa carne. Ma Stiles lo perdonò. Gli stavano bene. Aiutò Stiles ad alzarsi.

“Stai bene?”

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. “Sto bene. È solo un graffio”.

Derek afferrò una bottiglia di acqua dallo zaino, la aprì, prese una mano di Stiles nella sua e ci versò sopra l'acqua, sfiorando il palmo della mano con il pollice, pulendola dallo sporco incrostato. E mentre proseguiva anche con l'altra, Derek guardò attentamente il ragazzo.

Le guance di Stiles furono rosse ancora una volta, la bocca leggermente aperta di nuovo, gli occhi fissi sul pollice che Derek sfregava contro la sua mano. E di nuovo, quando il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, si voltò rapidamente a guardare gli alberi, mentre le sue guance arrossivano ancora di più.

Derek non sapeva esattamente cosa fare con queste informazioni. Tutto quello che sapeva fu che gli facevano sentire le vertigini. Queste piccole reazioni che aveva su Stiles facevano impazzire il suo cuore, in un modo buono e voluto. Lasciò che il pollice tracciasse la mano molto più a lungo del necessario, ma non sembrava che Stiles si opponesse.

'Sì' pensò Derek, sorridendo tra sé. ' _Davvero_ molto interessante'.

Stiles si pulì le mani sulla giacca prima di guardare ancora verso Derek. “Così, uh- dovremmo tornare indietro adesso, vero?”

Derek sorrise, ma annuì. Sentendosi coraggioso, prese una mano di Stiles nella sua prima di tornare indietro.

“Uh- cosa?” sentì il ragazzo balbettare.

Derek si concesse un sorriso. “Così non cadrai di nuovo” mentì. La usò soltanto come scusa per tenere la mano di Stiles.

“Oh. O-kay”.

Derek corse il rischio di guardare da sopra la spalla. Stiles era di nuovo rosso, gli occhi puntati sulle loro mani unite. Volgendo lo sguardo al sentiero di fronte a lui, Derek sorrise. Non aveva mai visto Stiles reagire in quel modo prima. Poi di nuovo, non si erano mai trovati in una situazione simile prima. La maggior parte del tempo che trascorreva con Stiles era nella sicurezza del locale. E la maggior parte del tempo, era Derek a creare problemi. Era possibile, allora, che durante i suoi comportamenti imbarazzanti, Stiles _lo_ guardasse con interesse?

Sentendo la mano calda al sicuro nella propria e qui a proprio agio e nella familiarità dei boschi, Derek si permise di sperare. Si lasciò sperare che forse, solo forse, anche Stiles era interessato a lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Quando avevo pianificato questo capitolo, doveva essere diviso a metà. Ma poi ho pensato che non sarebbe stato probabilmente necessario. Ma poi, una volta raggiunto dalle sette mila parole a quasi undici mila parole in solo questo capitolo non ancora finito, ho pensato che sarebbe stato giusto farne due parti, ancora una volta. Mi piace anche immaginare che Danny abbia volentieri aiutato Stiles a scoprire le informazioni su Derek, perché Danny pensava che il Signor Hale fosse sexy. Yep. Alla seconda parte!
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1Pista: Nell'originale Stiles usa la parola 'track', che oltre a significare pista, traccia, percorso, vuol dire anche binario. Anche se non potevo usare lo stesso gioco di parole di Stiles, perché noi usiamo appunto binario o banchina, ho preferito tenere comunque pista  
> 2Maiale: Ho dovuto cambiare il senso di questo pezzo. Nell'originale Derek pensa di sentire 'orso' (bear), invece di 'cinghiale' (boar). Nella traduzione non riuscivo a trovare un animale selvatico altrettanto feroce, che facesse rima con cinghiale, quindi mi sono affidata a suo cugino, il maiale. Qui Derek sembra essere sollevato che non sia un leone di montagna, ma nell'originale Derek pensa 'Questo è così pericoloso come un leone di montagna', riferendosi all'orso.


	13. Unexpected Part II

“Quindi, quando sarà tutto finito, sarà tipo una casa tutta nuova” commentò Stiles.

“Sì, più o meno”.

I due erano seduti nel vialetto di casa Hale, guardando i lavoratori che si muovevano dentro e fuori casa. A essere onesti, Derek stava temporeggiando. Non appena avrebbe messo il piede fuori dalla macchina, sarebbe dovuto andare in camera a raccogliere le sue cose prima di prendere un taxi per l'albergo dove avrebbe dormito. Ma oltre questo, fare un passo fuori dalla macchina significava niente più tempo con Stiles.

Derek poteva sembrare freddo, calmo e tutto d'un pezzo all'esterno, ma dentro era ribollente di entusiasmo. Aveva appena trascorso quasi due ore di escursione nei boschi, tenendo la mano di Stiles nella sua. Aveva anche rallentato il ritmo, utilizzando il ginocchio sbucciato di Stiles come scusa. E nel frattempo, Stiles non si era mai lamentato. Tenere la sua mano sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo. E riproducendosi in mente l'immagine del leggero rossore di Stiles, dovette ritenere l'intera giornata un successo. E a causa di questo, non aveva fretta di farla ancora finire.

“Gesù, è una vasca da bagno o una _Jacuzzi_?”

“Entrambi”.

“Allora aspetta, se tutto l'impianto idraulico è inutilizzabile per il giorno, come pensi di andare in bagno? Voi ragazzi noleggerete un bagno chimico o qualcosa del genere?”

Derek sospirò, non in grado di prolungare oltre la loro partenza. “Starò in un albergo”. Guardò l'orologio. “Voglio dire, ci starò quando avrò una camera”. Poi Derek pensò a un altro pretesto per passare più tempo con lui. “Ehi, credi di potermi accompagnare? Se hai tempo, voglio dire”.

“Aspetta, un albergo?”

“Beh, sì. Ovviamente non posso stare qui. Le tubazioni non arriveranno fino al tardo pomeriggio di domani. Così, albergo sia”.

Stiles si illuminò quando gli venne un'idea. “Sai una cosa? Ti darò una scelta migliore. Puoi stare con me stasera. In questo modo non dovrai pagare una camera per una sola notte”.

Derek girò di scatto la testa, fissando Stiles con uno sguardo di incredulità. 'Aspetta... ho sentito bene? Non avrò sentito bene...' sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Sì. Voglio dire, tu mi hai fatto stare da te quando il mio bagno doveva essere aggiustato, tu puoi stare da me ora che il _tuo_ bagno deve essere aggiustato”. Ridacchiò all'ironia.

Questo _modo_ era molto meglio di un passaggio di quindici minuti. Derek dovette trattenersi mentalmente dallo scoppiare di gioia, perché no. Questo era qualcosa che semplicemente non faceva. Invece, Derek mise su un'espressione annoiata e si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza. “Sì, certo. Come vuoi”.

Stiles si accigliò, studiando Derek che dovette trattenersi dal dimenarsi sotto lo sguardo intenso. “È lo stesso tipo di 'come vuoi' che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto delle crostate al limone quella prima volta? Perché sembra la stessa cosa”.

“È... come vuoi”.

Stiles sbuffò. “ _Va bene_ , allora, testardo. Ti porto al tuo _albergo_ ”.

Derek mise quasi il broncio. _Quasi_. Apparentemente Stiles non era ancora abile nel codice di Derek. 'Come vuoi' in questo contesto significava molto chiaramente ' _Sì_ , voglio stare con te! _Per sempre_ , se questa è una valida opzione!' sospirò profondamente, rilasciando un piccolo ringhio.

Stiles ghignò. “Probabilmente dovresti prendere la roba se ti devo accompagnare”.

'Aspetta? Significa che stare con lui non è più un'opzione?' Derek guardò Stiles che alzò le sopracciglia interrogativamente. Derek aveva rovinato il suo buon umore per essere testardo?

Stiles inclinò la testa di lato. “Hai ancora voglia che ti porti, vero? O era un altro 'come vuoi'?”

Con un altro ringhio, Derek aprì la porta della Jeep, entrando di nuovo in casa per raccogliere le sue cose. Borbottò per tutta la strada.

“Idiota... avrei dovuto dire 'sì'! Perché è così difficile? Se chiede 'Ehi Derek, vuoi restare da me?' rispondi 'sì'. Questo non dovrebbe nemmeno essere un problema!” gettò lo spazzolino nella borsa, raccogliendola dal pavimento prima di calpestare tutta la strada giù per le scale. Si stava ancora rimproverando quando risalì in macchina.

“Allora? Dove, Miss Daisy?”

Derek si accigliò di nuovo. 'Credo che _sia_ davvero fuori dalle opzioni...' si accasciò sul sedile, lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra. “The Regent. È il primo”.

“Conosco quel posto” disse Stiles, accendendo la macchina. “Mio padre e io ci siamo stati una volta mentre la nostra casa era sottoposta alla fumigazione. Solo stai attento, non prendere nulla dal mini-bar a meno che non ti dispiaccia spendere cinque dollari per qualcosa che in genere costa meno di un dollaro. Mio padre _non_ era soddisfatto di quello”.

Il viaggio verso l'albergo fu molto unilaterale. Stiles parlò lungo la strada, mentre Derek si cuoceva nella frustrazione e malinconia. La giornata stava andando così bene e aveva la prospettiva di diventare molto meglio. E poi aveva dovuto rovinarla. 'Idiota...' internamente ringhiò per la millesima volta. Era così seccato con se stesso che nemmeno prestò attenzione a dove stavano andando. Non prestò attenzione nemmeno quando Stiles fermò la Jeep, proclamando il loro arrivo. Saltò fuori dalla macchina, fermandosi solo quando alzò gli occhi e vide un garage, non l'ingresso di un albergo. Derek fece due cose, si guardò intorno mentre finalmente prendeva atto di dove Stiles li aveva portati. Sentì il ragazzo ridere, mentre si faceva strada verso i gradini per aprire la porta d'ingresso.

Stiles si voltò e fissò Derek con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Vieni?”

Derek era incollato sul posto mentre la sua mente cercava di aggiornarsi. 'Mi stava prendendo in giro per tutto il tempo...' socchiuse gli occhi, un cipiglio formato sul volto. 'Va bene. Possono giocare due persone a questo...' guardò la casa su e giù prima di guardare di nuovo il ragazzo ancora sorridente sotto il portico. “Questo non è l'albergo” disse, un tocco di disprezzo nella sua voce mentre lentamente incrociava le braccia al petto.

La bocca di Stiles si spalancò mentre guardava il ragazzo più grande. “Bugiardo!” lo accusò, rispecchiando la posizione di Derek. “Ammettilo, Derek. _Vuoi_ restare a casa mia. Lo so che lo vuoi”.

“E perché dovrei volerlo?”

“Ovviamente perché sono impressionante e vuoi stare con me, come, per _tutto il tempo_ “ alzò gli occhi, come se questo fosse il fatto più evidente del mondo. Arrancando giù per le scale, si diresse verso la portiera del passeggero che Derek doveva ancora chiudere, e afferrò la sua borsa. “Allora smettila di perdere tempo e andiamo”. Gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e tornò alla porta d'ingresso.

Con Stiles davanti a lui, Derek sorrise appena, chiudendo infine la portiera e seguendo il ragazzo in casa. Forse Stiles era più abile nel codice di Derek di quanto pensasse.

Stiles diede a Derek un giro veloce del primo piano prima di decidere che voleva uno snack. Derek prese posto al tavolo della colazione, guardando il ragazzo più giovane sfrecciare intorno alla cucina. “Sei sicuro che a tuo padre non dispiaccia che stia qui?”

“Sì, non è un problema” disse Stiles, la testa all'interno di uno scaffale. “Scott era solito rimanere qui tutto il tempo”.

Derek cercò di convincersi che era ora di non essere più geloso dell'amicizia di lunga data tra Scott e Stiles. Cercò, senza riuscirci. “Ma è Scott. Tuo padre _conosce_ Scott”.

Stiles sospirò. “Senti, se ti farà sentire meglio, lo chiamo, va bene?” afferrò il cellulare, picchiettando sullo schermo prima di poggiarlo sul bancone in vivavoce in modo che potesse continuare a frugare tra gli scaffali. Dopo alcuni squilli, lo Sceriffo rispose.

“Ehi ragazzino, che succede?”

“Ehi papà. Ti stai divertendo?”

“Eh- la partita va bene. E questi hot dog sono assurdamente costosi. Fortunatamente, non pago io, così...”

“Ho intenzione di ignorare il fatto che stai mangiando _hot dog_ e non _bastoncini di carote_ e voglio che tu lo tenga in mente quando ti dirò cosa è successo”.

“Gesù Stiles, sei stato a casa _un giorno_. Cosa hai fatto?”

“Papaaà” piagnucolò Stiles, ridacchiando nervosamente mentre guardava Derek, che sollevò un sopracciglio. “Non ho fatto _niente_. Pensa meglio del tuo unico figlio, ti _prego_ ”.

Lo Sceriffo sbuffò. “Hai _incontrato_ il mio unico figlio? Ti ha detto di quella volta che ha pensato fosse una buona idea prendere la mia auto di pattuglia per una piacevole gita?”

Stiles farfugliò. “Ehi, te l'ho spiegato. L'ho fatto soltanto per una _sfida_. Una sfida di _Jackson_ , di tutte le persone. Inoltre” disse con un suono di disapprovazione. “L'ho portata indietro in un unico pezzo”.

“Stiles, il parafango era appeso solo da una parte!”

“Era tecnicamente ancora attaccato. Non ho altro da aggiungere”.

Derek era un misto di incredulità e divertimento.

Lo Sceriffo sospirò. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Sì” Stiles si rianimò, tornando in pista. “Volevo solo farti sapere che il mio amico ha bisogno di un posto dove dormire stasera così gli ho offerto il divano. Ti va bene, giusto?”

“Sì, certo. Nessun problema”.

Stiles diede a Derek un sorriso come per dire 'te l'avevo detto'.

“In realtà, questo è un bene” proseguì lo Sceriffo. “Vedi, dopo la partita, i ragazzi ed io andiamo a giocare a poker a casa di Ron-”

“Non mi piace dove questo sta andando. Perché non mi piace dove questo sta andando-”

“-Quindi è un bene che avrai compagnia per tutta la notte, mentre sono fuori”.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, mentre sei fuori? A che ora tornerai a casa?”

“Oh, circa le otto...”

“Non è così t-”

“Del mattino”.

“Papà, _cosa_?”

“È il poker, Stiles. Ci sarà sicuramente del bere coinvolto”.

“Sì, ma questo non significa che _tu_ avrai bisogno di partecipare. Cosa è successo al non cedere alle pressioni dei coetanei?”

“Sono un uomo ferito. Ho bisogno di ogni grammo di relax di cui ho bisogno. E so che non stai suggerendo di guidare a casa dopo un paio di birre”.

“Allora fatti accompagnare a casa da qualcun altro”.

“Dubito che qualcuno di loro sarà in una forma migliore della mia”.

“Ma papà, volevo farti conoscere Derek-”

“Aspetta, è _Derek_? Derek _Hale_?”

L'uomo in questione si sedette più dritto, piegandosi inconsciamente verso il cellulare per ascoltare meglio.

“Sì, papà”.

“Lo stesso Derek Hale della scuola di cui mi hai parlato per settimane?”

Stiles guardò Derek, le guance rosse. “Eh-eh. Non devi metterla così, papà”.

“Se _lui_ è quello, è meglio che dormiate in stanze diverse”.

“Oh mio Dio, cosa stai _insinuando_?”

“Ora” continuò lo Sceriffo, ignorando suo figlio. “Tornerò domani mattina come da programma, giusto in tempo per la colazione. Quindi, se lui sarà ancora in giro, potrò incontrare il tuo nuovo ragazzo allora-”

“ _Papà_! Non è il mio ragazzo”.

Lo Sceriffo sbuffò. “Beh, dal modo in cui parli di lui-”

“ _E questo è abbastanza per una chiacchierata con papà_ ” disse ad alta voce Stiles, afferrando il cellulare dal bancone per correre fuori dalla porta sul retro per terminare la chiamata.

Derek soffocò un sorriso. A quanto sembrava non era l'unico che continuava a ricevere il discorsetto del 'ragazzo'. E non è che a lui dispiacesse se gli altri pensavano che Stiles fosse suo. Li avrebbe scoraggiati dal guardare il ragazzo con qualsiasi tipo di interesse. E se era lo Sceriffo a pensare che fosse il ragazzo di Stiles, beh, non poteva essere una cosa negativa, no?

Stiles tornò dentro, sorridendo imbarazzato. “Morale della favola, puoi rimanere” disse, strofinandosi il retro della testa.

“Solo, quanto parli di me, Stiles?” Derek lo prese in giro.

Stiles gli lanciò uno sguardo fulminante. “Mio padre si è _infortunato_ e quindi è drogato con alcuni farmaci piuttosto pesanti. Tutto quello che dice non può essere usato contro di lui in un tribunale”. Saltò di nuovo in cucina, gettando un sacchetto di popcorn nel microonde. “Quiiiindi, dal momento che rimani, cosa vuoi per cena stasera?”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Giusto... ho una cena con mia sorella”. Se ne era quasi dimenticato.

“Oh” disse Stiles.

Poteva essere solo un pio desiderio da parte sua, ma per Derek, Stiles sembrava un po' deluso. “Il suo fidanzato sta tornando indietro da un viaggio di lavoro, quindi sono costretto a incontrarlo”.

“Ehi, amico. Non sembrare così eccitato” disse Stiles, le mani in alto per scherzare.

Derek alzò gli occhi. “Ha già sposato il ragazzo. Non vedo perché ne stia facendo un grande problema per farci incontrare l'un l'altro”.

Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Va bene, sul serio. _Sei_ cresciuto in una grotta o qualcosa del genere?” al bagliore che ricevette, continuò. “Voglio dire, ovviamente, conta quello che pensi. Questa è tua _sorella_. E questo è il ragazzo con cui vuole passare il resto della sua vita. E se il fratello e il suo ragazzo non possono andare d'accordo, allora questo è sicuramente un problema. Dubito che vorrebbe passare il resto della sua vita con ritrovi di famiglia imbarazzanti se tu e suo marito non vi sopportate. Diavolo, anche _io_ lo capisco e _sono_ figlio unico!”

Derek aveva ancora un'espressione vuota, non sembrando molto convinto.

“Senti” disse Stiles, mettendo le mani sul piano di lavoro e appoggiandosi su di loro. “Pensala in quest'altro modo. E se fossi _tu_ quello a sposarsi? Non vorresti che tua sorella e la tua ragazza andassero d'accordo?” si strinse nelle spalle. Dopo una battuta, aggiunse “O un ragazzo. Sai, non hai mai chiarito la questione”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente, ma lo _fece_ pensare. Non era stato molto contento della sorella quando aveva addirittura detto che non le piaceva Stiles solo perché pensava che il ragazzo avesse Derek avvolto intorno alle dita. Stiles era importante per Derek e così lo era Laura. E lo avrebbe ucciso se non potessero andare d'accordo e questo era solo quello che sentiva come _amico_ di Stiles. Se Derek avrebbe davvero _sposato_ Stiles... beh, Derek non voleva pensarci ancora, per non sopraffarsi di sentimenti. Piccoli passi. Ma sì. Alla fine capiva quello che Stiles intendeva. È per questo che disse quello che disse dopo.

“Vieni con me”.

Stiles sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa. “Cosa?”

“Vieni con me a cena stasera”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Sì, come no. Soffrire lungo questo strano incontro e poi salutarti. Inoltre” disse, allungandosi oltre il bancone per dare una pacca a Derek sulla spalla. “Ti farà bene incontrare nuove persone. Puoi fare pratica per essere gentile”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Posso essere gentile. Sono gentile con _te_ ”.

“Pffffft” ridacchiò Stiles. “Solo perché ti ho corteggiato con le mie bontà” fece l'occhiolino con una risata.

Derek sospirò, prima di allungarsi sopra il bancone per prendere una delle mani di Stiles nella sua. A quanto sembrava, si sentiva ancora un po' coraggioso da prima nel bosco. Tirò la mano verso di lui, sporgendosi in avanti per appoggiare i gomiti sul piano di lavoro, portando le mani a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. “ _Per favore_ , Stiles. Vieni con me. Se ci fossi tu, penso che mi sentirò abbastanza a mio agio da passare questa cena senza spaventare questo tipo come mia sorella pensa che farò”.

Il rossore tornò sulle guance di Stiles mentre guardava la sua mano in quella di Derek.

“ _Stiles_ ” lo esortò Derek, costringendo gli occhi del ragazzo a scattare fino ai suoi. “ _Per favore_ ”.

Deglutì, prima di annuire leggermente.

Derek sorrise, tenendo la mano del ragazzo al sicuro nella sua, stringendola dolcemente. Ma poi un odore familiare richiamò la sua attenzione. “Sta bruciando qualcosa?”

“Eh?” sbatté le palpebre nel suo torpore. Poi Stiles scosse la testa, alzando le sopracciglia. “Oh merda, i popcorn!” riprese la sua mano prima di saltare verso il microonde. Aprì lo sportello mentre una nuvola di fumo si sollevava nella stanza.

Derek si mosse rapidamente, spalancando la porta del retro per permettere all'aria della cucina di uscire, mentre Stiles gettava il sacchetto nel lavandino, annegandolo nell'acqua. Tossì quando la nuvola di vapore si diffuse nell'aria e si agitò la mano davanti al volto.

A Derek venne da ridere. “Chi brucia i popcorn? Non c'è una pre-impostazione nel tuo microonde appositamente per popcorn?”

“Oh- tu- smettila, va bene? Solo, smettila” balbettò Stiles. “Devo aver schiacciato il tasto sbagliato, è tutto. _Succede_ ”.

Stiles lasciò che il fumo chiaro uscisse dalla cucina prima di riprovare. Questa volta fece in modo di schiacciare il tasto giusto, in modo che lui e Derek avessero qualcosa da sgranocchiare mentre guardavano qualche film in televisione.

Più tardi, Stiles mostrò a Derek il secondo piano, dandogli il tour della sua vecchia camera e mostrandogli dove era il bagno. Derek cercò di non reagire quando vide Sourwolf posato sul letto mentre Stiles lo afferrava velocemente e lo portava in camera di suo padre. Apparentemente, il lupo lo proteggeva anche in viaggio.

“Puoi rimanere in camera mia stasera, e io prenderò il letto di mio padre dal momento che non verrà usato” spiegò Stiles al suo ritorno. Derek annuì comprendendo, prima di curiosare tra tutte le cianfrusaglie del ragazzo.

Entrambi si presero poi il loro tempo per lavarsi prima di uscire. Stiles guidò al ristorante dove Derek avrebbe finalmente incontrato il fidanzato di Laura. E nonostante le istruzioni di Derek di rallentare e prendere tempo guidando, Stiles si spinse al limite di velocità, ricordando a Derek che non poteva rimandare l'inevitabile. Anche se queste erano impedite dalle leggi della California.

Mentre si avvicinarono, Derek avvistò la sorella vicino all'ingresso, con le braccia avvolte intorno al collo del suo fidanzato mentre rideva a qualcosa che lui doveva aver detto. Sembrava puramente innamorata. E poi, quando finalmente vide Derek avvicinarsi, il suo dolce sorriso si trasformò in un ghigno mentre si agitava verso di lui, ma il ghigno cadde quasi all'istante una volta che i suoi occhi seguirono il ragazzo appena dopo la sua spalla. Guardò Stiles sospettosa prima di stringere gli occhi a suo fratello. Sembrava meno che compiaciuta dall'ospite inatteso.

“Ah, Derek. È bello conoscerti finalmente” salutò Tom mentre si avvicinarono, tendendo la mano.

Derek guardò appena la mano tesa, pronto a ignorarla. Ma poi sentì il bagliore gelido di sua sorella, _nonché_ una gomitata da Stiles, e allungò la mano per scuoterla cortesemente. La gomitata non passò inosservata, notò Derek, mentre guardava Laura che a sua volta stava guardando con cautela Stiles.

“Derek” disse Laura con tono impersonale. “Chi è il tuo amico?”

“Stiles” si presentò il ragazzo, allungando la mano. “Stiles Stilinski”.

“Stilinski?” disse Tom eccitato, stringendogli la mano. “Come lo Sceriffo Stilinski?”

“Quello sarebbe mio padre”.

“Chi chiama loro figlio Stiles?” chiese Laura ad alta voce, guadagnandosi lei stessa un'occhiataccia da Derek. Perché ci si aspettava che dovesse essere gentile con Tom quando lei non poteva essere gentile con Stiles?

Ma Stiles rimase impassibile. Si mise a ridere. “Diresti la stessa cosa se conoscessi il mio vero nome. È forse peggio”. Si strinse nelle spalle.

Laura sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Wow” Stiles fissò.

“Cosa?” aggrottò la fronte.

“Quella cosa con il sopracciglio. Ti fa somigliare proprio a Derek” pensò. Stiles guardò Derek, la faccia illuminata di gioia. “Vedi?”

Senza neanche rendersene conto, Derek aveva fatto la stessa espressione. Ritornò di nuovo a uno sguardo vuoto, ma Tom stava già ridendo.

“Sembrano molto simili. Potrebbero passare per gemelli, quasi”.

Entrambi gli Hale alzarono gli occhi, portando gli altri due a ridere ancora di più.

“Andiamo?” chiese Tom, avvolgendo il braccio in quello di Laura e accennando verso la porta.

Derek e Stiles seguirono la coppia felice. Stiles si chinò, sussurrando. “Vedi? Non sembra un cattivo ragazzo. Semplicemente rilassati, sii carino, e fai finta che tu stia parlando con me quando ti fa una domanda. E per l'amor di Dio amico, se il ragazzo allunga la mano, basta scuoterla. Sei così scortese a volte, Derek” Stiles lo prese in giro, colpendolo sulla spalla.

Derek guardò l'amico di traverso, ma non si perse la breve occhiata che Laura prese oltre la spalla prima che lei guardasse lui. Derek alzò il sopracciglio interrogativamente, ma lei rispecchiò semplicemente il gesto prima di portare lo sguardo in avanti ancora una volta. Forse _erano_ più simili di quanto avesse mai notato prima.

Mentre aspettavano di sedersi, Laura guardò rapidamente Stiles. “Allora, Stiles. Come fai a conoscere il mio fratellino?“ chiese, anche se il suo tono la fece suonare disinteressata.

Stiles rispose comunque. “Beh, andiamo nella stessa scuola. Lui è un cliente del bar dove lavoro a-”

“Oh, quindi sei un _barista_ ” disse, in tono piatto, come se i baristi fossero inferiori a lei.

Derek guardò sua sorella. Si stava comportando così incredibilmente scortese. Era così che anche _Derek_ si comportava?

“Sì, beh, aiuta a pagare l'affitto e i libri che mi servono per le lezioni” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle.

“Sta studiando per diventare uno scienziato forense” aggiunse Derek, volendo impressionare Laura. Il forense era difficilmente una cosa facile da ottenere. Ma lei non sembrava interessata.

“Oh sì, cosa? Guarderai le macchie di sperma con le luci nere?”

Derek fu mortificato. Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, Laura sarebbe sotto terra, per poi resuscitare solo perché potesse morire di nuovo dallo sguardo freddo e duro che il fratello le stava dando.

E tuttavia, Stiles rimase impassibile. “Macchie di sperma? Non posso davvero essere certo di questo, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non ogni criminale abbia il tempo di masturbarsi prima di lasciare la scena di un crimine. Voglio dire, a meno che non gli piacciano questo genere di cose o... a meno che non sia un ragazzo al suo primo lavoro di mano”. A questo, Tom rise. Stiles ridacchiò, indicando l'uomo. “Vedi? L'ha capita”.

Derek stava scuotendo la testa, chiedendosi come la sua vita lo avesse portato fin qui. E suo malgrado, Laura sembrava passarsela dura per combattere un sorrisetto. Derek la contò come una vittoria per Stiles.

“E per quanto riguarda te, Derek” chiese Tom. “Dimmi qualcosa di te. So solo quello che Laura mi ha detto””

Derek sbuffò. “Beh, in questo caso, prendi il contrario di tutto quello che ha detto e sono io”.

“Vuoi sapere di Derek Hale? Derek Hale è un presuntuoso miscredente. Un presuntuoso, arrogante, ragazzo ricco”.

Derek poteva riconoscere quella voce ovunque. Un sorriso gli tirò le labbra mentre si voltava. Stava per salutare l'uomo dietro di lui quando Stiles lo preso d'assalto, spostandosi per porsi tra Derek e l'ospite imprevisto.

“Mi scusi? _Conosce_ almeno Derek?” abbaiò Stiles. “Perché se così fosse, sapresti che non è niente di simile. Certo, può essere un po' scontroso e non sarebbe male se lui sorridesse di più, ma in realtà è un ragazzo veramente buono-”

“Stiles-” provò Derek, ma il ragazzo continuava.

“-E tu chi sei, comunque? Chi ti credi di essere, a parlare di Derek in questo modo quando ovviamente non conosci una _cosa_ di lui?”

“ _Stiles_ ” tentò di nuovo Derek, posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo per calmarlo, gli spalancati per la sorpresa. Stiles appena guardò Derek oltre la spalla, con uno sguardo interrogativo. “Stiles, questo è mio zio Peter. Stava scherzando”.

Rimase in silenzio per un momento, come per capire le parole. “Ooooh” disse infine il ragazzo, strisciando un po' indietro. “Tuo _zio_... _scherzava_...” ridacchiò nervosamente, facendo un passo indietro, cercando di nascondersi dietro Derek.

Una volta che le sue sopracciglia si abbassarono per la sorpresa dell'assalto verbale, un sorriso si diffuse sul volto di Peter. “ _Affascinante_ ” disse lentamente, prendendo il polso di Stiles in mano, tirandolo fuori da dietro Derek. “Mi _piaci_. Sei coraggioso. Stai seduto accanto a me questa sera”.

“U-um” farfugliò Stiles.

In quel momento la cameriera li accompagnò al loro tavolo. E come disse Peter, con la mano ancora avvolta al polso di Stiles, prese un posto a capotavola, e diresse il ragazzo sul posto alla sua sinistra. E prima che Derek potesse prendere il posto accanto al suo amico, Laura ci si avventò, lasciandolo a sedersi dall'altra parte di suo zio, di fronte a Stiles e accanto a Tom. Derek strinse gli occhi a sua sorella, cercando di avvertirla di essere gentile con la persona a cui era seduta accanto. E ancora, tutto quello che ottenne in cambio fu un'espressione speculare mentre _lei_ silenziosamente _lo_ avvertiva di essere gentile con Tom.

“Mi dispiace” disse Stiles a Peter, strofinandosi la parte posteriore del collo. “Non sapevo che tu fossi un parente”.

“È molto audace da parte tua” sorrise Peter. “Parti in difesa di tutti i tuoi amici quando qualcuno parla male di loro?”

Stiles sbatté le palpebre. “Certo”. Sembrò un po' sorpreso, come se anche solo l'idea di un'altra risposta fosse scandalosa.

Peter si limitò a sorridere deliziato dalla risposta di Stiles.

Derek notò il modo in cui Peter guardò Stiles dalla testa ai piedi. Non gli piacque. Si sporse in avanti, schiarendosi la voce per attirare l'attenzione di suo zio. “Peter, che ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi ancora a New York”.

“ _Ero_ ” rispose divertito. “Ma tua sorella mi ha chiamato questa mattina e mi ha detto che saresti stato alla piccola riunione e non volevo perdermela. Così ho preso il jet”.

“Hai un jet privato?” chiese Stiles in soggezione.

'No, Stiles' Derek aggrottò la fronte internamente. 'Io non riesco a _toglierti_ dalla mia attenzione. Non respingerla'.

“È quello che ho” si vantò Peter. “Vorresti volarci una volta?”

“Dove sono i nostri menù?” disse Derek ad alta voce.

Peter e Laura lo guardarono divertiti.

Sarebbe stata una lunga cena.

/\/\/\

“Tu sei il figlio dello _Sceriffo_?” rifletté Peter. “Ah, ho avuto la mia parte di scontri con lui. Credo che non sia mai contento di sentire quando mi trovo in città”.

“Questo perché l'ultima volta che sei stato qui hai rovinato una camera d'albergo e ricevuto tre diverse denunce per rumore _e_ quando lo Sceriffo è arrivato, hai risposto alla porta _nudo_ ” raccontò Laura.

Peter si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, non sentendo alcuna vergogna. “Non è colpa _mia_ se lui mi ha interrotto nel bel mezzo di qualcosa”.

Laura sbuffò. “Già. Nel mezzo di queste due donne a _malapena legali_ ”.

Anche in questo caso, Peter si strinse nelle spalle. “Sì, lo so. Solo due. Non è stata la mia notte migliore”.

/\/\/\

“Ah, così puoi cucinare?” chiese Peter, incuriosito dal ragazzo alla sua sinistra. “Sei bravo?”

“Beh, a Derek sembra piacere” disse Stiles, annuendo nella sua direzione.

“Sì, vero?” sorrise Peter. “Beh, sai cosa si dice, non è vero?” il suo sorriso divenne malizioso al cenno negativo del ragazzo. “Significa che devi essere bravo con le mani... e ancora _meglio_ con la lingua”.

Derek soffocò nella sua acqua.

/\/\/\

“Sei stato inseguito da un _cinghiale_?” ripeté Laura, molto divertita.

“Ehi” scattò Derek. “Quella cosa aveva zanne _enormi_. Avrebbe potuto mutilarmi”.

“Vuoi sapere cos'altro è enorme? Il mio-”

“Dannazione, Peter!” ringhiò Derek.

“Cosa? Stavo per dire 'il mio nuovo appartamento a New York'. _Tu_ a cosa stavi pensando, Derek?”

/\/\/\

Così, da qualche parte lungo tutta la notte, probabilmente dopo aver ricevuto il loro cibo e tra i commenti inappropriati di Peter, Derek riuscì a imparare un po' su Tom. Era evidentemente un importante avvocato aziendale che Laura aveva incontrato quando il suo cliente stava facendo affari con il Gruppo Hale. Aveva attaccato conversazione con lei e le aveva prontamente chiesto di uscire, a cui lei, in una prontezza simile, aveva declinato.

“È stata dura” trasalì Tom al ricordo. “Tutto lavoro, nessun piacere. Le ho chiesto di uscire probabilmente dieci volte ancora, in diverse occasioni nel corso degli ultimi mesi in cui la compagnia della vostra famiglia e la società del mio cliente lavorarono insieme su questo progetto”.

“Allora cosa hai fatto per riuscire finalmente ad uscire con lei?” chiese Stiles, curioso.

“È divertente, in realtà” ricordò Tom. “Il nostro ultimo giorno di lavoro insieme avevo ordinato questa crostata di ciliegie e avevo chiesto al mio assistente di portarla dentro dopo la riunione, così da poterla mangiare mentre sorvolavo l'ultima parte di scartoffie. E proprio mentre lei stava uscendo, lui ha fatto un passo dentro. E la prossima cosa che sapevo fu che lei me la stava praticamente rubando”. Ridacchiò.

“Non l'ho _rubata_. La stavamo _condividendo_ ” modificò Laura.

“Ho notato che a lei piacevano molto le ciliegie, così mi sono offerto di mostrarle un posto che aveva _le_ più fantastiche ciliegie jubilee in città – solo come colleghi di lavoro – e lei finalmente ha accettato”.

Stiles rise. “Allora aspetta, le ciliegie sono per Laura come i limoni sono per Derek? Cosa c'è con questa famiglia e i loro frutti?”

“Volete sapere qual è il _mio_ frutto preferito?” chiese Peter, sornione.

“No, Peter” sbuffò Derek. Seriamente. Stava per uccidere suo zio? Nel modo in cui rideva a sue spese, Derek si sentiva molto incline a farlo.

/\/\/\

Per tutta la notte, le conversazioni continuarono. Derek aveva zittito lo zio sei volte ancora prima del dessert. Per tutto il tempo, Tom aveva fatto del suo meglio per conoscere il fratello della sua fidanzata. Era curioso di sapere cosa stesse studiando Derek e come stavano andando le cose e 'Oh? Una sala giochi? Che tipo di giochi?' e ogni volta che Tom faceva una domanda, Derek si sentiva un po' teso, come se forse questo ragazzo stesse cercando di farlo cadere o qualcosa del genere. O forse lo stava giudicando. Ma ogni volta che guardava Stiles, che gli aveva continuamente dato sorrisi incoraggianti per tutta la notte, Derek si ricordò che era ridicolo e che il ragazzo alla sua destra stava solo chiedendo con genuina curiosità, perché questo è quello che le persone normali fanno. Facevano uno sforzo per conoscere altre persone _normali_.

Tutto sommato, Derek decise che Tom non fosse un ragazzo _terribile_. In realtà, probabilmente, era davvero un _bravo_ ragazzo. Derek poteva dire che si preoccupava sinceramente per la sorella e così si trattenne dal minacciare di strappargli la gola se le avesse fatto del male in qualche modo. Suppose che poteva aspettare fino a quando il ragazzo avesse finito la sua cheesecake.

Inoltre, come la notte avanzava, Laura sembrava sciogliersi. Il suo viso era meno torvo e più sorridente. Per questo, Derek era sollevato. Una Laura scontrosa non era mai una buona cosa. Era passata dall'interrogare Stiles a fargli solo delle domande. Entro la fine del loro pasto, rideva con lui mentre le raccontava la storia di come Derek aveva affrontato Jackson, e lui rideva con lei mentre gli raccontava di quella volta in cui “Derek si era incollato del feltro nero sulle guance-”

“Zitta, Laura!”

“-ingellato i capelli in due piccoli punti-”

“Laura. Stai. Zitta!”

“-e correva in giro con i coltelli di burro di plastica tra le dita fingendo di essere Wolverine”.

Derek voleva scivolare in fondo al suo posto finché non fosse al sicuro sotto il tavolo dove non esistevano sorelle maggiori che rovinavano la vita dei loro fratelli minori.

Accigliandosi a sua sorella, Derek si voltò verso Tom. “Laura era così fuori di testa dal film 'The Ring' che aveva staccato tutti i telefoni di casa nostra così che nessuno potesse chiamare. E non solo, aveva spostato ogni televisore in modo che lo schermo fosse sul pavimento, così che la ragazza non potesse strisciarci fuori”.

Tom si limitò a ridere, ma Stiles intervenne.

“Chi _non_ l'ha fatto dopo aver visto quel film? Quella bambina era _raccapricciante_! Ho diretto la mia fuori dalla finestra, così se sarebbe uscita sarebbe caduta dal tetto”.

“ _Vedi_! Non sono l'unica che è andata fuori di testa per lei! Batti cinque!”

Derek alzò gli occhi quando i due condivisero un cinque.

“Oh, e sai cosa ha fatto il mio fratello idiota? Sapendo che ero _pietrificata_ da questa ragazza, si è fatto un indirizzo e-mail diverso solo perché così potesse inviarmi 'Sette Giorni'. Ho letteralmente sbattuto il mio portatile e l'ho lanciato lungo la stanza prima di capire che era il mio fratellino disgustoso”.

“Perché l'hai fatto, Derek?” chiese Stiles, sembrando sinceramente turbato. “Questo è semplicemente crudele”.

“Allora, per vendicarmi, ho mischiato del perossido nel suo shampoo”.

“No!” Stiles si raddrizzò, sia allarmato che eccitato.

“Laura, _stai zitta_!”

“Urlava!”

“Ehi! Quella roba brucia!” si difese Derek.

“Ho fatto delle foto” sorrise Laura.

Stiles si illuminò immediatamente. “Oh, ora _sai_ che dovrò vederle”.

Derek sospirò esasperato. Quasi voleva che Laura tornasse a essere diffidente con Stiles, in questo modo ogni storia imbarazzante del suo passato – e ogni immagine imbarazzante – sarebbe rimasta lì, sana e salva.

/\/\/\

“No, no, no. Chiaramente era reale! Ha visto le loro facce! _Non_ avrebbe potuto essere bloccato in un sogno. Dai, Tom. Sei d'accordo con me, vero?”

Tom prese un sorso di vino prima di annuire concorde. “Sto con Stiles su questo. La trottola stava chiaramente barcollando alla fine. Era a _casa_ ”.

“Assolutamente no! L'intero film era su sogni dentro sogni _dentro sogni_! E la piccola riunione alla fine? Mi dispiace fartelo notare, ma anche quello era un sogno” disse Laura, difendendo il suo credo. “So che Derek è d'accordo con me”.

Tutti e tre si voltarono a guardare l'uomo in questione. Anche lui annuì. “Ha ragione. Solo perché traballava, non vuol dire che stesse per fermarsi, _soprattutto_ in un sogno. Volevi solo credere che stesse per cadere perché volevi credere che fosse vero”.

“Dannazione, Derek” Stiles aggrottò la fronte. “Non avrei mai dovuto farti guardare Inception se è _così_ che pensi che finisca. Ha riavuto i suoi figli. Era a _casa_ ”. Si rivolse a Peter. “Andiamo, Peter. Sei lo spareggio qui. Dimmi che non sei cinico come i gemelli pessimisti qui”.

“Ho paura di dire che non ho ancora visto quel film” Peter si strinse nelle spalle.

“Cooosa? È come uno dei migliori film là fuori! L'intero secondo livello era semplicemente intenso!”

Peter fece un sorrisetto sornione. “Beh, se è così bello, che ne dici se te ed io-”

“Confrontate le note su questo con un appropriato scambio di e-mail?” tagliò Derek.

L'uomo più anziano sbuffò. “Stavo per dire 'lo guardiamo insieme mentre ci coccoliamo nella mia camera d'albergo'. Gesù, Derek. Quando sei diventato così puritano?”

Derek era a circa due secondi di distanza da trasformare il suo coltello da bistecca in un'arma del delitto. Ma Stiles stava ridendo, divertendosi. Se non fosse stato per questo, se ci fosse una qualche indicazione che Peter rendeva Stiles a disagio, beh, francamente, Derek non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Peter potesse ancora fare il suo lavoro giornaliero con un solo pollice funzionante. 'Sì' pensò Derek. 'Due potrebbe essere un po' estremo... Peter starebbe bene con un solo pollice'. Fece una smorfia a suo zio, che stava ancora sorridendo, ignaro dei pensieri violenti nella mente di suo nipote.

/\/\/\

In qualche modo, Derek riuscì a sopravvivere alla cena. L'unica cosa che si lasciò alle spalle furono il suo orgoglio e la dignità. Peter e Laura erano i peggiori. Loro due insieme avevano fatto desiderare a Derek di non aver invitato Stiles per niente. Ma poi, vedendo come la sorella era passata dal guardare torvamente il ragazzo a ridere spensierata con lui, pensò che poteva esserne valsa la pena. E anche se non poteva dire che la sua relazione con Tom si fosse trasformata in amiconi, aveva trovato un nuovo rispetto per questo uomo che sua sorella aveva accolto nella sua vita. E suppose che fu il punto della cena dove tutto era stato detto e fatto.

Mentre stavano uscendo dal ristorante, Laura si avvicinò a Derek, gettandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Va bene, lo ammetto. Non è una donnaccia”.

Derek sorrise. “O una sgualdrina. O una baldracca”.

“È _adorabile_ ” praticamente gemette. “E il modo in cui continuava a sorriderti e il modo in cui tu gli sorridevi in risp-”

“Io non-”

“L'hai _fatto_. Nel tuo sottile modo _solitamente_ non espressivo, hai sorriso. _Tutta_ la notte. È stato disgustosamente dolce” sospirò malinconicamente. “Sembra che dovrò rinunciare al mio fratellino”.

Derek sbuffò. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Hai il mio permesso”.

“Per fare _cosa_ esattamente?”

“Per sposarlo, duh. Non è per questo che lo hai portato a cena?”

“ _No_ ” Derek scosse la testa incredulo. “Stiles è solo mio amico”.

“Bene, allora agguantalo prima che lo faccia qualcun altro perché mi piace questo ragazzo. E non ho intenzione di farmi piacere _chiunque_ porterai a casa. Quindi, prendilo”. Gli diede un pugno sulla spalla prima di correre verso gli altri.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, strofinandosi la parte colpita. Poi sospirò, guardando il ragazzo che camminava davanti a lui, divertendo gli altri. Stiles era questo faro di luce che attraeva le persone. Derek _voleva_ fare come la sorella aveva detto. _Voleva_ agguantarselo e tenere Stiles tutto per sé. Ma anche Stiles voleva questo? Per quanto Derek speculasse e con tutte le sue pie illusioni, la verità era che non lo sapeva. Ma se oggi potesse essere di qualche indicazione, forse solo una maggiore attenzione a come Stiles si comportava gli avrebbe dato un'idea migliore.

“Allora? Torni in albergo?” chiese Laura una volta che Derek raggiunse gli altri.

“Uhm, in realtà” disse Derek. “Stiles ha detto che potevo stare con lui per la notte”. Guardò Laura e lo sguardo compiaciuto sul suo viso, minacciandola silenziosamente di smetterla. Come sempre, lei lo ignorò e agitò invece suggestivamente le sopracciglia.

“Ah” Peter aggrottò la fronte, posando un braccio intorno a Stiles. “Voglio stare anche io a casa di Stiles”. Guardò il ragazzo. “Posso restare, no?”

“Stiles, non rispondere” si intromise Derek, portando gli occhi su suo zio.

Peter ansimò fintamente offeso. “Derek, sembra che tu non mi voglia. Hai pianificato qualcosa con Stiles? Qualcosa di spor-”

“E questo è abbastanza della mia famiglia” ringhiò Derek, tirando uno Stiles divertito da sotto il braccio di suo zio, manovrandolo in modo che fosse _dietro_ di lui. Si rivolse a Tom. “Oh sì. E solo perché tu lo sappia, se fai del male a mia sorella, ti ucciderò”.

Tom sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa mentre Laura gli massaggiava la schiena e gli assicurava che questo non sarebbe accaduto.

Derek barcollò in avanti quando Stiles lo colpì in modo scoraggiante sulla schiena. Sospirò, prima di continuare. “Ma a parte questo, è stato bello conoscerti, finalmente. Sei un bravo ragazzo. Sono contento che Laura ti abbia trovato”. Tese la mano, mettendosi quello che sperava fosse un sorriso amichevole.

“Sì” Tom sbatté ancora le palpebre, prendendo la mano offerta, dandogli una forte scossa. “Allo stesso modo”.

“Domani, pranzo” disse Laura. “Anche tu, Stiles”.

“Ah” ridacchiò il ragazzo. “Grazie per l'invito, ma non si può fare. Ho un padre di cui prendermi cura e viziare prima di tornare a scuola”.

“La prossima volta, allora” disse Laura. “E porta tuo padre con te”.

Stiles sorrise e annuì. “Sicuro”. Guardò ciascuno di loro. “È stato davvero bello incontrarvi tutti”.

“Ed è stato un piacere conoscere _te_ ” sorrise Peter, oltrepassando Derek per gettare ancora una volta il braccio sulla spalla del ragazzo. “Spero di rivederti ancora, Stiles”.

Derek non era d'accordo. Di nuovo tirò via Stiles, portandolo alla Jeep. “Buona notte” sbuffò, senza preoccuparsi di guardare oltre la spalla.

“Ciao!” disse Stiles, girandosi e agitando la mano libera.

Derek poteva praticamente _sentire_ i loro occhi sulla schiena. E poteva quasi capire cosa stessero pensando, senza nemmeno guardare i loro volti. Stava per ricevere una lavata di capo nel pranzo di domani.

“Beh, è andata bene” sorrise Stiles, mettendo le chiavi nel cruscotto. “Mi piace la tua famiglia”.

“Sono pazzi. Soprattutto Peter”.

“Aw, mi piace Peter. È divertente. Sfacciato”.

“Non farti sentire da lui. Ti starà addosso se ti sentisse”.

Stiles rise. “Non mi dispiacerebbe. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in un sugar daddy, ho ragione?” gli fece l'occhiolino.

Derek sembrò visibilmente disturbato dall'idea.

Stiles continuò. “Puoi immaginarlo? Potrei essere il tuo nuovo zio, Derek! Ma non ti preoccupare. Sarei uno zio stupendo e ti vizierò con un sacco di regali”.

'No, no' pensò Derek, scuotendo la testa. 'Io. Non. Voglio'.

Stiles rise ancora più forte. “Sto _scherzando_. Rilassati, Sourwolf”.

Derek sospirò e cercò di rilassarsi nel suo sedile. Di certo _non_ gli piaceva l'idea di Stiles come suo zio, che si trattasse di uno scherzo o altro.

Il viaggio di ritorno a casa di Stiles fu tranquillo dopo il giro di montagne russe della cena. Era già abbastanza tardi, e considerando l'emozione della loro escursione in precedenza, non fu una sorpresa che entrambi fossero abbastanza stanchi quando raggiunsero la casa. Indossarono i loro pigiami e si spazzolarono i denti uno accanto all'altro sopra il lavandino minuscolo, Stiles urtò Derek scherzosamente per prendere più spazio e Derek lo urtò in risposta. Poi si offrirono a vicenda una 'buona notte', prima di scivolare in camere da letto separate.

Inizialmente, Derek era pronto a dormire non appena la testa avrebbe colpito il cuscino. Si stava rilassando, prendendo confidenza con il piccolo letto. Ma non fu fin quando si sdraiò nella stanza buia, inalando il profumo di Stiles che aveva dormito lì la notte prima, che si turbò. Derek era letteralmente sull'orlo del sonno dopo una giornata faticosa, sul punto di incoscienza, quando il suo cervello decise di lanciargli un ultimo scherzo, con una voce che suonava compiaciuta come quella di suo zio.

'Sai' pensò. 'Questo è probabilmente lo stesso letto in cui Stiles si è masturbato per la prima volta'.

...

Dormire era sopravvalutato, comunque.

/\/\/\

Derek aveva provato ad uscire dalla stanza del ragazzo, sperando che magari alzarsi dal letto lo avrebbe aiutato a prendere un po' di sonno. Purtroppo per lui, si sbagliava. Con quell'ultimo pensiero, tutto quello a cui Derek riusciva a pensare fu Stiles che si dava piacere in tutta la casa. Non riusciva a trovare una stanza, una sedia, o una superficie che potesse guardare senza immaginare uno Stiles nudo. E da lì peggiorò. Ben presto non poteva guardare qualche superficie in casa senza immaginarsi a fare _sesso_ con Stiles. E nel retro della mente sapeva di essere ridicolo, ma era stanco. Non aveva così tanto controllo sui suoi pensieri vaganti quando era esausto. Sembrava che quando la sua mente si fosse determinata a _non_ pensare di scopare il ragazzo addormentato, di scopare il figlio dello _Sceriffo_ nella _casa_ dello Sceriffo comunque, era _tutto_ quello che poteva pensare. Derek pensò brevemente di masturbarsi, solo per farla finita. E sarebbe stato anche così facile. Tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare era salire di nuovo sul letto, circondarsi del profumo di Stiles, e allora sarebbe stato un imbarazzante breve viaggio verso l'euforia. Tuttavia, una parte razionale del suo cervello si _rifiutava_ di lasciare che questo accadesse. Gli ricordava che ci sarebbe stata la vergogna e l'imbarazzo il mattino dopo. Inoltre, _guardare_ Stiles dopo questo sarebbe stato impossibile. Così Derek soffrì in silenzio, incolpando Stiles per essere così amabile, incolpando Peter per aver suggerito di aver pianificato qualcosa di sporco con il ragazzo più giovane, per cominciare, e incolpandosi per non essere in grado di controllare i suoi pensieri ribelli.

Fu solo più tardi – _molto_ più tardi – che Derek finalmente svenne sul divano davanti alla televisione. E quando Derek si svegliò solo poche ore più tardi, quella stessa televisione era stata spostata in modo che lo schermo rimanesse disteso a faccia in giù. Sentendosi scombussolato, Derek sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di capire se la sua mente confusa dal sonno gli stesse giocando brutti scherzi. La risposta a questa fu un sonoro 'no'.

Il vero colpevole era effettivamente premuto saldamente contro di lui, per metà sul divano e per metà poggiato sopra Derek, comodamente impacchettato in un bozzolo di coperte. Derek quasi saltò per la sorpresa.

'Questo è un piano. Qualcuno mi sta _prendendo in giro_. Mi sta tirando di nuovo la gamba. Sta _giocando_ con me. Lui è...' Derek fermò il suo sproloquio mentale per gettare uno sguardo ancora al televisore, poi al lupo strettamente raggomitolato tra le braccia del ragazzo. Poi capì. Derek sospirò. 'Era _spaventato_ '.

Inconsciamente strinse il ragazzo più forte, strofinandogli delicatamente la testa. “Stiles” disse a bassa voce, non volendo svegliare il ragazzo. “Era solo un film. Nessuna bambina raccapricciante striscerà fuori dalla televisione e ruberà la tua anima. Non finché ci sono io”. Derek pensò che Stiles fosse probabilmente rimasto bloccato nella sua testa, ossessionato dalla parte della conversazione di ieri sera sul film spaventoso. Probabilmente si era riprodotto il film in mente, quindi probabilmente era andato fuori di testa sulla ragazza che usciva dalla televisione. E da lì, probabilmente era andato a trovare Derek, possibilmente per svegliarlo per aiutarlo a distrarsi dai pensieri spaventosi solo per trovarlo scomparso. Poi, aveva rubato la coperta prima di trovare Derek al piano di sotto sul divano.

Derek si chiese che cosa fosse successo allora. Stiles aveva provato a svegliarlo? O era semplicemente scivolato sotto la coperta, sapendo che non sarebbe stato un problema visto che l'avevano fatto prima? Se i ruoli fossero stati invertito, Derek era abbastanza sicuro che l'avrebbe guardato dormire per un po', forse anche sfiorato le sue labbra sul viso se si sentiva ancora tanto audace. E se Stiles, nonostante fuori di testa, avesse sentito un momento di simile coraggio? L'idea era certamente piacevole. Forse un po' _troppo_ piacevole.

'Dannazione, Derek, _calmati_ ' si ringhiò, spostandosi in modo che meno Stiles stesse riposando su di lui, in particolare la parte del ragazzo premuto contro il fianco e la zona della coscia.

Sfortunatamente, il piccolo movimento portò il ragazzo a muoversi. Stiles si avvicinò; la mano che era nascosto sotto di lui era ora aperta sul petto di Derek; la sua gamba – che andava bene dov'era prima, grazie tante – si spostò lentamente al di sopra mentre cercava di mettersi a proprio agio. Sentendo la gamba del ragazzo sfiorare la propria peggiorò la situazione. Si stava eccitando _troppo_ e impaurito che Stiles potesse davvero _sentirlo,_ improvvisamente Derek si spinse via il ragazzo di dosso. Stiles atterrò senza tanti complimenti sul pavimento in posizione seduta, proprio di fronte al tavolino, quando venne sorprendentemente svegliato.

Stiles sbatté gli occhi pesanti dal sonno mentre Derek si alzava e si affrettava a prendere un cuscino per nascondersi. Il ragazzo finalmente lo guardò, il volto confuso.

“S-scusa” balbettò Derek. “Mi ha-hai spaventata... è tutto”. Era _tecnicamente_ vero.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire. “La... marmellata è... a sinistra...” chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò sul pavimento, regolando il braccio per usarlo come cuscino, mentre l'altro si arricciava ancora attorno al lupo di peluche.

Derek si accasciò sul divano, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Mentre aspettava che il cuore – e _altre_ parti del corpo – si calmassero, lodò qualsiasi potere che rendeva Stiles completamente privo di consapevolezza di prima mattina, anche _dopo_ tale brusco risveglio. Una volta che si sentì più in controllo, Derek studiò il ragazzo addormentato prima di decidere di prenderlo e di buttarlo sul divano. Avrebbe cercato di essere più gentile, ma temeva ancora di perdere il controllo se Stiles rimanesse tra le sue braccia più a lungo del necessario. Inoltre, sembrava che il ragazzo potesse dormire attraverso tutto.

E con questo pensiero in mente, Derek si guardò intorno nella stanza, anche se erano le uniche due persone in casa, prima di accovacciarsi accanto al suo amico addormentato. Derek lo guardò, incuriosito, colpendolo leggermente sul naso. 'Come può una persona che sembra così tranquilla mentre dorme essere _così_ energica quando è sveglia?' si chiese. Ripensò alla sua precedente idea di sfiorare con le labbra il volto che adorava, se si sarebbe sentito ancora così audace. Si _sentiva_ ancora audace?

Stiles improvvisamente si girò, colpendo inconsciamente Derek con il gomito proprio sul naso. Derek si tenne il volto, soffocando un gemito di dolore mentre cadeva all'indietro sul pavimento. _No_. Certamente _non_ si sentiva audace, per niente.

Era ancora abbastanza presto. Il sole era ancora nascosto dietro le colline, ma un frammento di luce cominciava a brillare contro il cielo notturno. E dal momento che la casa era diventato un posto piuttosto pericoloso, Derek pensò che sarebbe stata una buona idea cercare di prendere un po' d'aria. Tornò al piano di sopra nella stanza di Stiles, facendo attenzione a non guardare il letto, e scivolò in un maglione e in un paio di pantaloncini. Una bella corsa avrebbe fatto qualcosa di buono. L'avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi dal dolore del naso e dai pensieri inappropriati nella sua mente.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek tornò dalla corsa circa un'ora più tardi, Stiles era finalmente sveglio,versandosi una tazza di caffè. Era divertente guardare il ragazzo, ancora mezzo addormentato, girare intorno alla cucina con la sua coperta rimboccata ordinatamente intorno a lui.

Derek sorrise tra sé. “Posso avere uno di quelli?“ chiese, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli del bancone.

Stiles sbirciò Derek con un occhio e annuì, raggiungendo un'altra tazza. Guardò Stiles versare il caffè con un po' di panna e un po' di zucchero, assaggiarlo, e quindi aggiustarlo ancora un po', prima di posarlo davanti al ragazzo più grande.

“Mi dispiace” sbadigliò. “Non abbiamo la nocciola. Mio padre _vive_ per la Crema Irlandese”.

Derek annuì comprendendo, mentre raggiungeva la tazza. Davvero non c'era bisogno di scuse, però. Il caffè in mano era quasi buono come quello che normalmente prendeva al negozio. Era davvero stupito di come Stiles fosse in grado di prendere del caffè solubile e renderlo di un sapore così buono.

“Mmm” Stiles fece le fusa, bevendo un sorso della sua bevanda calda una volta che si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a Derek. “Potresti pensare che faccia schifo con questa roba considerando dove lavoro, ma il caffè è semplicemente troppo buono per odiarlo”. Bevve un altro sorso prima di guardare Derek. “Come è stata la tua corsa?”

Derek annuì pensieroso. “Bene. Esattamente quello che mi serviva dopo la notte scorsa” rispose in tutta onestà. La corsa gli aveva dato uno sfogo per tutta l'energia che aveva represso. Era rivitalizzante. Bevve un po' di caffè. “Allora... ho notato che la televisione era per terra” disse con disinvoltura “... e che mi stavi usando come cuscino”. Derek non pensò che fosse il caffè a colorare le guance di Stiles.

“Uh-sì. Quello” balbettò, posando la tazza, ma tenendo le mani avvolte intorno al suo calore. “Beh, ieri sera, poco prima di andare a dormire, stavo pensando ad alcune delle cose che la tua famiglia aveva detto e poi improvvisamente tutto quello che potevo ricordare era quello che era stato detto a proposito della bambina raccapricciante e poi tutto quello che potevo pensare era la sua camminata raccapricciante verso il letto e poi mi sono spaventato e non volevo avere il mio cervello risucchiato o qualunque cosa faccia alle sue vittime così ho preso Sourwolf e un mazzo di carte per vedere se eri sveglio ma non eri nemmeno in camera quindi sono stato preso dal panico e ho pensato che forse ti avesse preso per primo ma poi ti ho trovato sul divano e ho cercato di svegliarti ma tu sei come una roccia e completamente fuori quando sei addormentato ma io ero ancora spaventato così ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato bene se io e Sourwolf avremmo dormito con te per poterci tenere al sicuro come l'ultima volta”.

'Santo inferno...' pensò Derek, le sopracciglia quasi a toccare l'attaccatura dei capelli, dopo essersi alzate ogni volta che Stiles _non_ si fermava per prendere un respiro.

“Cosa?” Stiles aggrottò la fronte. “Non andava bene? Ho pensato che forse non lo fosse quando mi sono svegliato e tu non c'eri”.

Le sue sopracciglia tornarono al loro legittimo posto. “No, va bene” rassicurò Derek. “Sei sempre il benvenuto a dormire con me”.

Stiles si morse le labbra, trattenendo una risata.

“Aspetta, no. Non è quello che volevo dire” Derek aggrottò la fronte, gli occhi che si abbassavano sul caffè mentre le guance diventavano rosa.

Stiles rise questa volta, colpendo Derek sulla schiena. “Ho capito, ho capito. E grazie. È bello sapere che sono il benvenuto nel tuo letto” lo prese in giro.

Derek scosse la testa e sospirò, scegliendo di tenere la bocca chiusa e bere il suo caffè in silenzio.

“Ehi, come mai eri sul divano comunque? C'era qualcosa di sbagliato con il letto?”

'Vuoi dire a parte il fatto che ti ho immaginato nudo?' pensò Derek ancora un po'. Questo tipo di risposta avrebbe solo portato problemi. “Ehm, no? Io, uh, sono venuto giù per un po'... d'acqua. Sì. E solo... ero troppo stanco per tornare su?” sembrava quasi una buona scusa per lui. Annuì. “Sì”.

Stiles sembrava scettico, ma si limitò ad annuire, accettandolo.

Quando Derek finì il caffè tornò al piano di sopra per fare una doccia veloce, mentre Stiles si preparava a fare la colazione. Una volta rinfrescato, Derek ritornò al piano di sotto.

“Ooh! Puoi farmi un favore?” chiese Stiles, sbattendo qualche intruglio in una terrina. Fece un cenno verso il cestino. “Puoi portare quella fuori per me?”

“Certo” Derek si strinse nelle spalle. Prese il rivestimento, tirando con facilità il sacchetto fuori della pattumiera. “È...?” indicò verso la parte anteriore, poi alla porta sul retro.

“Fuori nella parte anteriore” istruì Stiles, accennando verso la porta. “Sul lato sinistro. Gettalo nel bidone verde”.

Derek annuì e fece come gli era stato detto. Stava chiudendo il coperchio, quando sentì una macchina fermarsi.

“Sì, sì. Mi auguro che tua moglie non ti castri per essere stato fuori tutta la notte! Non la fermerò per te se lo facesse”.

Derek guardò. Lo Sceriffo era a casa. Era appoggiato alla portiera aperta – per quanto gli permettevano le sue stampelle, comunque.

“Ahah, va bene, va bene. Prenditi cura di te”. Lo Sceriffo chiuse la portiera e salutò mentre usciva dal vialetto e si toglieva dalla strada. Si voltò e aveva iniziato ad andare verso casa quando Derek attirò la sua attenzione. “Ah. Devi essere Derek”.

Derek annuì. “Uh, sì- sì, Signore”.

L'uomo più anziano guardò il bidone della spazzatura, poi di nuovo il ragazzo di fronte a lui. “Avevo chiesto a mio figlio di portarla fuori ieri”. Alzò un sopracciglio. “Fai le faccende al posto suo, Derek?”

Derek scosse la testa. Non voleva che Stiles finisse nei guai. “È occupato. Ci sta facendo la colazione”.

“Ci?”

“A lei. _Le_ sta facendo la colazione” modificò rapidamente, anche se non sapeva esattamente perché. Stiles stava facendo la colazione per tutti e _tre_.

Lo Sceriffo sembrava divertito. Gesticolò verso Derek, che immediatamente assecondò. Lo guardò una volta vicino. “Derek Hale... conoscevo tuoi genitori” disse gentilmente, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Derek. “È terribile quello che è successo. Erano brave persone”.

Derek annuì, inghiottendo il groppo in gola. I due rimasero in silenzio per un momento. Si sentiva un po' scomodo, ma se fosse stato onesto, la mano sulla spalla era in realtà un po' confortevole.

Fu lo Sceriffo a rompere il silenzio. “Forza. Andiamo dentro. Sento odore di frittelle... cannella?” ridacchiò. “Questi sono i miei preferiti. Mi chiedo per cosa mi stia adulando, eh?” guardò suggestivamente verso Derek.

Derek stava scuotendo la testa, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, mentre cercava di trovare qualcosa da dire. “Io- io non-”

L'uomo più anziano sospirò prima di spingere calorosamente Derek verso la porta d'ingresso.

Derek si rese presto conto che il momento di tranquillità nel vialetto sarebbe stato breve. Una volta che lo Sceriffo ritornò nella sua casa, era come se le cose fossero cambiate.

Derek in realtà cominciava a sentirsi nervoso sotto lo sguardo costante dello Sceriffo Stilinski, anche uno ferito e con una leggera sbornia. Lo faceva sentire come se fosse sospettato di qualche crimine che _non_ aveva nemmeno commesso. In realtà, lo faceva sentire come se dovesse confessare cose che aveva commesso. Come fare pensieri impuri su suo figlio sotto il suo tetto. Non aiutava che fossero seduti faccia a faccia sul tavolo da pranzo, mentre Stiles era ancora in cucina, a cucinare per loro.

“Allora, quanti anni hai Derek? Sai, nonostante la legge della California, mio figlio è ancora piuttosto giovane-”

“Papà, cosa stai _dicendo_? Lascialo stare e mangia le tue frittelle. Sono alla cannella. Proprio come piacciono a te” lo rimproverò Stiles prima di lanciare un'altra frittella dalla padella sulla crescente pila di suo padre.

“C'è una ragione per cui mi stai facendo la mia colazione preferita, figliolo? Qualcosa che ti piacerebbe confessare?”

Stiles rimase a bocca aperta. “Cosa? Un ragazzo non può fare il cibo preferito di suo padre perché _vuole_? _È_ la nostra ultima mattinata insieme per un po', papà. Dovresti essere _grato_ che non sia un semplice toast di grano dopo che ieri mi hai _abbandonato_. Ho fatto tutta la strada verso casa per controllarti e questo è il modo con cui mi ripaghi?” scosse la testa, brontolando l'ultima parte.

Lo Sceriffo sbuffò.

“Ed è meglio che mangi quei mirtilli. So che finiranno nei rifiuti una volta che me ne andrò, quindi è meglio mangiarli ora mentre posso guardarti”.

Lo Sceriffo alzò gli occhi, ma fece come gli era stato detto, portandosi una forchettata in bocca. Rivolse la sua attenzione al ragazzo di fronte a lui. “Sai, Derek? Sono abbastanza pratico con un fucile”.

“ _Papà_ ”.

“Cosa? Sto solo facendo buona conversazione” sbuffò. “Rilassati, ragazzo”. Si voltò a guardare Derek. “Allora, dimmi, Derek. Cosa stai studiando?”

“Uhm, criminologia, Signore. Vorrei diventare un detective, un giorno”.

“Sì, giusto? Questa è una posizione di tutto rispetto, se lo dico io”.

Derek sorrise d'accordo.

“Sai, Stiles sta studiando per diventare un analista forense”.

Derek soffiò una morbida, ma nervoso risatina. “Sì, me l'ha detto. È convinto che diventeremo partner”.

“Ma davvero?” lo Sceriffo piegò la testa di lato, masticando rumorosamente un mirtillo. “ _Partner_?”

Derek si schiarì la gola, afferrando il bicchiere di succo d'arancia e prendendo un sorso abbondante. Si sforzò di cercare qualcos'altro da dire. “Uhm, Stiles è un ottimo cuoco” disse debolmente, rimproverandosi mentalmente per non aver pensato a qualcosa di meglio.

“Lo è. Chiunque sarebbe _fortunato_ ad averlo. Anche come _partner_ ”.

“ _Papà_ ”.

“Cosa?”

“Stai dicendo 'partner' tutto strano” si accigliò, puntando pericolosamente la spatola verso di lui. “Smettila di essere strano. Lo stai mettendo a disagio”.

“E dalla mia esperienza, ogni volta che qualcuno si sente a disagio in una situazione come questa, ha qualcosa da nascondere” rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo su Derek, che ora si dimenava sulla sedia. “Ma tu non hai niente da nascondere, vero Derek?”

“ _No_ , Signore. Niente”.

“Bene” gli sorrise a trentadue denti.

Derek non poté fare a meno di sentirsi come se si trovasse in una trappola. Come se quello fosse il tipo di sorriso a cui le persone erano solite abituare le loro vittime in un falso senso di sicurezza prima di colpirle.

“Allora, dimmi, Derek” iniziò lo Sceriffo con la bocca piena di frittelle. “Sai cosa vuol dire essere colpito da una calibro dodici?”

“ _Papà_!”

Derek poteva effettivamente _sentire_ il sangue prosciugarsi dal viso.

“È una domanda valida, Stiles!”

“Non è un'opportuna conversazione da colazione, _papà_!”

“E quale, di grazia, lo è?”

“Non lo so, parla di sport o qualcosa del genere. Preferibilmente qualcosa che non coinvolga le pistole”.

“Bene” accettò lo Sceriffo a denti stretti. Guardò pigramente verso Derek. “Sport. Ti piace lo sport, sì?” Derek si limitò ad annuire. “Qual è il tuo preferito?”

“Immagino baseball...”

“Baseball? Giusto?” annuì lo Sceriffo in accettazione. “Anche a me piace il baseball. Sai cosa vuol dire essere colpito da una mazza da baseball?”

“ _Papà_! Oh mio _Dio_!”

“Una mazza da baseball non è una _pistola_ , Stiles!”

Derek si sentiva sempre più piccolo – e forse solo un po' preoccupato per la sua vita – mentre la mattinata finiva.

/\/\/\

Mancava circa un quarto a mezzogiorno quando suonò il campanello. I tre si erano spostati verso il divano e, dopo aver posizionato di nuovo il televisore sul cavalletto (“Sul serio, figliolo? Hai guardato di _nuovo_ quel film? Aspetta... in quale letto sei strisciato _questa_ volta?” “Nessuno, papà. Ho dormito sul _divano_ ”.), guardarono un po' Storage Wars. Lo Sceriffo era seduto comodamente e volutamente tra i due ragazzi, la sua caviglia ferita appoggiata su un cuscino sul tavolino. Stiles era saltato giù dal divano per aprire la porta.

“Oh, ciao Peter”.

La testa di Derek sfrecciò verso la porta d'ingresso. 'Assolutamente no...'

“Ah, ciao ancora, Stiles. Sembri molto allegro questa mattina”.

Derek chiuse gli occhi. 'Assolutamente sì...' si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la porta, in modo protettivo dietro Stiles. “Peter. Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Non è ovvio? Sono qui per portare mio nipote a pranzo” sorrise affascinante.

“Come hai trovato questo posto?” domandò Derek.

“Cosa? È difficile da trovare?”

“Cosa sta succedendo? Chi è alla porta?” arrivò la voce dello Sceriffo da dove era ancora seduto davanti alla televisione.

Stiles invitò Peter, portandolo dove suo padre stava riposando. “Papà, questo è Peter. Lo zio di Derek”.

“Ah, sì. Ci siamo incontrati” disse lentamente. Fece un cenno al loro ospite. “Buongiorno, Signor Hale”.

“Sceriffo” annuì in cambio. “Sempre un piacere”.

“Non sta causando alcun problema ai miei vice, vero?”

“ _Per favore_ ” disse Peter con un gesto della mano. “Non ho idea di cosa stia parlando”.

“Cosa? Niente scorribande? Niente feste? Niente sesso a tre?”

“Lei ha una fervida immaginazione, Sceriffo. Mi piace. Mi chiami la prossima volta che mi trovo in città. Faremo tutte e tre le cose”. Peter si limitò a sorridere, strizzando l'occhio all'uomo.

Lo Sceriffo guardò Derek come per dire 'questo è il tipo di persona a cui sei _imparentato_?' gli diede un'altra occhiata, questa volta per dire 'se porti _mio_ figlio in qualunque cosa faccia tuo zio, ti farò vedere la fine della canna del mio fucile'. Poi scosse la testa, prima di tornare al suo televisore. Derek trovò difficile respirare.

Peter si mise a ridere mentre si girava verso Derek. “Sei pronto? Vai a prendere le tue cose. Tua sorella ci sta aspettando”.

Ci volle un secondo per Derek a rinsavire, essendo stato momentaneamente stordito dall'audacia di suo zio. Senza una parola, Derek si diresse verso la stanza di Stiles per raccogliere le sue cose, prima di tornare rapidamente di sotto, per timore che Peter potesse causare ancora più problemi.

“Va bene, sono pronto”. Si diresse verso lo Sceriffo e tese la mano. “Signore, è stato bello conoscerla. Spero che la sua caviglia guarisca presto“. Risparmiò un breve sguardo a Peter che aveva uno sguardo di sorpresa sul volto, prima di stringere fortemente il palmo della mano tesa.

“È stato bello incontrare anche te, Derek. Riguardati”. E ritornò ancora quel sorriso. Quello che sembrava gentile, ma anche molto pericoloso. “E solo perché tu lo sappia, tengo il mio fucile pienamente carico”.

“ _Papà_!”

Derek impallidì, annuendo leggermente prima di camminare verso Stiles e Peter. Si schiarì la gola prima di voltarsi verso il suo amico. “Ci vediamo alle quattro, giusto?”

“Sì” annuì Stiles con un sorriso. “Non fare tardi. In realtà, penso che potresti. Tuo zio ha un jet privato e tutto il resto”.

Peter sorrise. “Anche _tu_ potresti far tardi, Stiles-”

“Ed è ora di andare”. Derek afferrò le spalle di suo zio e lo condusse fuori dalla porta.

Peter si mise a ridere. “Mio nipote è così prevedibile. Addio Sceriffo! Addio Stiles!”

Derek spinse Peter fino alla sua auto. Gettò la borsa sul retro prima di salire sul sedile del passeggero. Aspettò che suo zio accendesse l'auto, ma dopo pochi attimi di niente, Derek guardò al suo fianco. Peter gli sorrideva, consapevolmente.

“Cosa?” abbaiò Derek.

“Qualcuno ha un cot~ta” disse Peter con voce cantilenante.

“Guida!”

Peter rise per tutta la strada.

/\/\/\

Il pranzo fu quasi straziante come la cena. Veramente credeva che questa fosse una punizione per tutte le cose che aveva fatto a suo zio e a sua sorella. Era come se, da qualche parte, si fossero messi d'accordo per rovinare la sua vita tramite l'umiliazione.

“Allora, voi due avete passato una notte divertente? Eventuali feste nudiste?” chiese Peter dolcemente, sorseggiando il suo tè.

Derek fece una smorfia, fermandosi con la forchetta a mezz'aria. “Siamo solo amici”.

“Faccio feste nudiste con gli amici tutto il tempo” disse con un cenno della mano.

“ _Chiaramente_ ti piace” sbottòLaura. “Allora, cosa stai aspettando?”

“Cosa intendi con ' _chiaramente'_?” Derek aggrottò la fronte.

“Hai davvero intenzione di farmelo fare?” disse Laura, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Hai davvero intenzione di farmelo fare. _Bene_. Sola la notte scorsa, lo fissavi con le stelle negli occhi. _Stelle_ , Derek. Come, ogni maledetta volta quando Tom ti faceva una domanda, ti accigliavi, ma poi guardavi Stiles e tutto andava bene come la pioggia. Era disgustosamente adorabile”.

“Non mi accigliavo ogni volta-” Derek scosse la testa, guardando Tom.

“Va tutto bene” ridacchiò. “Ci siamo appena incontrati. Alcune persone semplicemente non si sentono a proprio agio attorno alle persone che hanno appena incontrato. Anche tua sorella può essere così”.

“Non lo sono” aggrottò la fronte.

Lui le sorrise appena, baciandole dolcemente la tempia.

“Avresti dovuto vederlo a casa loro” aprì bocca Peter. “Tutto cordiale e formale con lo Sceriffo. Cerchi di fare una buona impressione sul futuro suocero, eh Derek?”

“Non è come se sia successo in ogni caso, grazie a te. Probabilmente pensa che io sia un maniaco ninfomane solo per associazione”.

“Ehi, ti faccio sapere che la ninfomania è una cosa reale”.

“Stiamo andando fuori argomento” sbuffò Laura, frustrata. “Stiamo parlando di Derek e del suo evidente amore per il piccolo ragazzo sorridente. Ehi, come mai non mi ascolti mai quando ti dico di non essere scortese? Ha davvero tanto controllo su di te? Sei davvero andato così lontano?”

“Per non parlare, gli hai praticamente fatto la pipì addosso, marchiandolo come tuo territorio” aggiunse Peter. “Stavo solo cercando di avere un po' di divertimento spensierato con il ragazzo e tu sbavavi praticamente dalla bocca”.

Derek lanciò un'occhiataccia a suo zio. “Peter, sai che le persone dicono che in ogni famiglia c'è uno zio inquietante che ci prova con gli amici? Sei _tu_. _Tu_ sei il mio zio inquietante. Mi comporterei allo stesso modo, anche se _non_ fossi interessato a Stiles“.

“Ah ah! Ah! L'hai detto!” disse Laura, indicando il fratello e cercando Peter per la conferma. “Hai ammesso che sei almeno _interessato_ a lui!” Derek sospirò pesantemente, roteando gli occhi. “Allora _perché_ , caro fratello, quel ragazzo è ancora sul mercato? Rivendicalo e andate a scopare. Per f _avore_ ”.

“Perché è _così_ facile? Guarda, non so nemmeno cosa _lui_ sente per _me_ ”.

“Oh mio Dio, Derek. Ovviamente gli piaci anche tu. Il modo in cui continuava a sorrider-”

“È così con tutti. No, sul serio” ribadì al suo sguardo scettico. “Stiles sorride e ride sempre con _tutti_. Ha tonnellate di amici. Sono solo capitato essere uno di loro”. Derek sospirò, spingendo gli ultimi pezzi di cibo intorno al piatto. “Tocca e abbraccia sempre i suoi amici. L'ho anche visto baciare uno dei suoi amici sul dito, e loro non sembravano essere _così_ vicini come lo è con gli altri, quindi non dire quello che _non_ ho visto. E l'ho anche visto essere baciato da un altro _ragazzo_ suo amico e non ha nemmeno sbattuto le palpebre due volte. Questo è com'è”. Derek posò la forchetta e allontanò il piatto. “Voglio dire, sicuramente ci sono dei momenti in cui penso che _possa_ piacergli” sorrise dolcemente, ricordando il rossore sul viso di Stiles soltanto ieri. “Ma, fino a quando non sarà _sicuro_ , non ho intenzione di rovinare quello che abbiamo solo a causa della mia stupida cotta per lui”.

E questo era davvero il cuore della situazione. Sebbene Derek sapeva e capiva quanto ci tenesse a Stiles, il fatto della questione era che non _sapeva_ come Stiles si sentisse in cambio. Sapeva che erano amici, buoni amici. Diavolo, per Derek Stiles era il migliore amico che avesse mai avuto, ma anche allora, i sentimenti potevano non essere reciproci. Stiles aveva Scott. _E_ Lydia. E l'elenco continuava ancora e ancora. Così, anche se Derek poteva sentirsi in questo modo, non aveva intenzione di fare una mossa fino a quando non aveva prove inconfutabili del reciproco interesse del ragazzo.

“Questo è noiooooso” disse Laura con voce strascicata.

“Io sto con lei. Devi rompere quel pony prima che scappi verso la libertà” disse Peter con una scrollata di spalle.

Derek gli gettò uno sguardo esasperato dalla crudezza di suo zio.

“Va bene, dai ragazzi. Smettetela. È difficile avere una cotta e non sapere cosa l'altro senta in cambio” disse Tom, andando in difesa di Derek. Gli piaceva sempre di più questo Tom. “È snervante”.

Derek si sentiva davvero male per il ragazzo, pensando a quello che doveva aver passato con Laura. Se lei aveva acconsentito di avere una cena con lui come soci in affari, probabilmente era stato di fronte a una cotta a senso unico. Con questo Derek si chiese come e quando Tom avesse capito che i sentimenti erano reciproci. Aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederle di uscire ancora una volta? O era stata lei quella che finalmente era tornata in sé e gli aveva chiesto di uscire, invece? C'erano cose che poteva imparare da loro; cose che lo potevano aiutare nella sua relazione con Stiles.

“No” Laura scosse la testa in totale disaccordo. “Derek si sta comportando da piccolo fifone. Dico io, comportati da uomo e fai cose senza vergogna con lui. Come ridicole cose-che-potrebbero-mandarti-in-prigione senza vergogna. Tutto il giorno. E notte. E due volte in vacanza”.

“ _Questa_ è mia nipote”.

Derek scosse la testa, chiedendosi se ci fosse un modo per poter cambiare famiglia.

/\/\/\

Alle quattro meno un quarto, Derek stava aspettando alla stazione chiedendosi dove fosse Stiles. Aveva impiegato un po' per convincere suo zio ad andare via, minacciando di sbarazzare l'uomo delle sue sopracciglia se fosse rimasto. Anche con sua sorella non era stato semplice. Voleva restare a guardare 'lo spettacolo', come diceva lei, ma per fortuna il suo futuro cognato aveva avuto la grazie e il buon senso di trascinarla via, convincendola che gli appaltatori fossero probabilmente in attesa di una sua parola per qualche rifinitura e quant'altro. Derek doveva ricordarsi di essere _molto_ più carino con il ragazzo in futuro. Era sicuramente un angelo custode.

Alle quattro meno dieci, Derek stava cominciando ad innervosirsi. Andava tutto bene? Doveva salire sul treno se aveva l'intenzione di tornare a scuola oggi. A meno cinque, Derek era pronto ad afferrare la borsa da dove era stata posata sul sedile per correre fino alla casa dello Sceriffo, se necessario. Tirò fuori il suo cellulare e stava per comporre il numero quando vide, attraverso il finestrino, Stiles correre lungo la piattaforma e sul treno. Stiles sorrise quando vide Derek, spingendo la sua borsa sull'alto ripiano e crollando sul sedile accanto a lui.

“Dove sei stato? Pensavo che non ce l'avresti fatta”.

Stiles rise. “Già, nemmeno io. Ho dovuto fare una breve sosta prima di venire qui”.

“Ah? Dove?” chiese, proprio mentre il cellulare in mano suonò due volte. Guardò per vedere due nuovi messaggi.

“Casa tua, in realtà” rispose Stiles.

Derek stava per chiedere perché, ma non ci fu bisogno una volta aperto il messaggio.

Uno era di RISPONDI AL CELLULARE DEREK O TI UCCIDO NEL SONNO, è Laura:

 _Ci ha fatto una torta, Derek! Torta._ Sposalo _adesso, cazzo!_

Il secondo era di Zio Spero La Pazzia Non Sia Ereditaria:

oh wow. deve essere molto bravo con la lingua ;P

Cancellò la schermata prima che Stiles potesse intravederla. “Tu, ehm, hai fatto una torta?”

“Sì” sorrise. “Erano loro? È piaciuta?”

“Direi di sì...”

Stiles sospirò in sollievo. “Bene“. Si rilassò nel sedile prima di saltare di nuovo. “Oh sì, quasi dimenticavo”. Si allungò per tirare qualcosa dalla sua borsa, mentre Derek volutamente _non_ fissava il suo ombelico esposto e il sentiero felice che scendeva nei-

“Qui” sorrise, tornando a sedersi, consegnando un contenitore colorato e una forchetta per Derek.

Derek lo aprì e venne subito colpito dal profumo di torta di mele appena sfornata. Gli venne l'acquolina in bocca all'istante.

“Ho portato mio papà a fare la spesa dopo che te ne sei andato, almeno _so_ che mangerà qualcosa di sano tra tutte le cianfrusaglie che sono sicuro mi nasconde. E dal momento che le mele sono di stagione, ho pensato, perché no? Loro hanno pagato per la cena. Potrei anche fare qualcosa di carino. Sperando di fare una buona impressione”.

Derek sbuffò, mettendosi una forchettata in bocca. “ _Per favore_. Non c'è bisogno di conquistarli con la torta. Sono già innamorati di te. Avresti dovuto darla soltanto a me”.

“Stai dicendo che se continuo a farti torte, ti innamorerai di me?”

Derek girò la testa di lato, gli occhi spalancati, la forchetta a metà dalla bocca. “Cosa?”

Stiles rise semplicemente, colpendo Derek sulla spalla. “Dai” disse, la mano tesa per la forchetta. “Fammene provare un po'”.

Insieme demolirono la grossa fetta mentre il treno li riportava a scuola. Lungo la strada, Derek finalmente insegnò a Stiles un nuovo gioco di carte chiamato Speed, in cui Derek aveva scoperto che contro Stiles, davvero, non aveva possibilità. Quando il treno si fermò, usarono la loro fermata di un'ora per andare a cenare nel ristorante di pollo dall'altra parte della strada. Con Derek a guardare l'orologio, questa volta, non trovarono problemi a ritornare sul treno in una maniera tranquilla e ordinata. E durante le ultime ore prima della loro fermata, si addormentarono, questa volta Derek usò la spalla di Stiles come cuscino. E dopo che Derek accompagnò Stiles ed era ora nella comodità del suo appartamento, pensò che, anche se il viaggio non era stato pianificato e pieno di colpi di scena e svolte inaspettate, era andato abbastanza bene.

Mentre Derek si mise a letto, pronto a dormire per la notte, ricevette un ultimo messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D

_ehi! guarda cosa tua sorella mi ha mandato :D :D :D_

Derek si ritrovò a guardare una foto di se stesso. Con i capelli ossigenati. Spegnendo la lampada sul comodino, e tirandosi la coperta addosso, pensò che forse non sarebbe stato male se le cose non fossero andate _così_ bene. Almeno Stiles e sua sorella non sarebbero diventati nuovi amici di sms. E dal momento che c'erano un _sacco_ di foto, più compromettenti dell'ultima che lei poteva mandare a Stiles, dovette ricordarsi di essere molto più gentile anche con Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Io amo Peter Hale. Voglio dire, amo il sano di mente, non impazzito dall'incendio, Peter. Amo lo Zio Sfacciato il cui filtro cervello-bocca potrebbe essere così brutto come quello di Stiles. Amo anche Papa Stilinki. Amo un Papa Stilinski che è troppo protettivo per il suo prezioso bambino. Sì.
> 
> Inoltre, durante la parte in cui Papa Stilinski nota la televisione, tutto quello che deve fare è guardare per capire cosa è successo, essendo stato testimone della prima volta in cui il suo bambino aveva guardato quel film e trovandolo rannicchiato nel suo letto la mattina seguente. E, tecnicamente, Stiles non ha mentito sullo strisciare sul divano. Ha solo saggiamente deciso di non menzionare che c'era Derek nello stesso momento. È davvero un ragazzo intelligente.
> 
> Oh, sì. Mi piace anche pensare che il solo nome che abbia scelto di cambiare nel suo cellulare, quando qualcuno gli aveva dato un suggerimento, fu quello di suo zio. Mi fa venire voglia di sapere come ha etichettato gli altri contatti. Quel Posto Cinese Che Consegna. Quel Posto Cinese Che Non Consegna Ma Ha I Migliori Noodles. Ahah. Sì. Questo è esattamente come sembra la sua lista di contatti.


	14. Booked Part I

Era la metà della settimana quando, appena tornato a casa dalla sua ultima lezione, Derek ricevette una chiamata da un numero sconosciuto. Sarebbe stato contento se avessero lasciato un messaggio in segreteria, ma subito dopo che il suo cellulare finì di squillare ricevette un messaggio dallo stesso numero.

_Ooh. È meglio che non mi rifiuti. Rispondi al cellulare._

Derek fece quasi cadere il cellulare, quando iniziò a squillare. Diffidente, schiacciò il pulsante di risposta e portò il cellulare al suo orecchio. “Pronto?”

“Questa è più simile” disse la voce compiaciuta.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Chi è?”

“Sono Lydia. Sai, l'amica di Stiles”.

“Come hai avuto il mio numero?”

“L'ho preso da Allison, che l'ha preso da Scott o qualsiasi altra cosa. Dettagli. Indifferente. L'importante _è_ che tu verrai alla mia festa di Halloween”.

Il cipiglio di Derek si approfondì. “Halloween è già passato”.

“ _Dettagli_ ” disse ancora la ragazza. “Non è _importante_. Nessuno si lamenterà di travestirsi di nuovo”.

Derek sospirò. “Grazie per l'invito, ma-”

“Ma niente. Tu vieni. Non è una scelta. Inoltre, sono sicura che Stiles sarà felice di averti lì”.

Derek fissò il cellulare per un secondo prima di riportarlo al suo orecchio. “... Hai parlato con Isaac?”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Derek scosse la testa. “Non importa”. Si strofinò la fronte con la mano libera. “Senti, non mi piacciono molto le feste-”

“Non sei stato così male all'ultima”.

“Quella era diversa. Era-”

“-Per il tuo ragazzo, sì, lo so”.

“Non è-”

“La festa è sabato prossimo” parlò sopra di lui, ignorando completamente qualsiasi cosa che non avesse voglia di ascoltare. “È dopo gli esami finali della settimana, in modo che possa dare alla gente la possibilità di staccare e rilassarsi. E questo ti darà molto tempo per organizzarti”.

“Senti” Derek praticamente ringhiò. Lei non lo _ascoltava_. “Anche se _avessi_ voglia di venire – e _non_ ne ho – non è che abbia un costume-”

“Indossa quelli che indossavi il giorno di Halloween”.

“Io non _indosso_ nulla il giorno di Halloween”.

“Perverso”.

Derek fissò il cellulare di nuovo. 'Questa ragazza è seria?' scosse la testa e lo riportò di nuovo all'orecchio. “Volevo dire, non indosso un costume ad Halloween. Non sono uscito”.

La sentì sospirare. Poi, “Allison! Dice che non ha nulla da indossare! Lo so, vero? Va bene, glielo dirò... Allison si offre di fare qualcosa per te”.

Derek si pizzicò il ponte del naso. “Non è necessario”.

“Lo è se hai intenzione di venire alla mia festa. Allison dice che ha bisogno di prendere le tue misure, così dovresti venire ora”.

“Non ho intenzione di venire alla tua festa, Lydia. Non mi farai cambiare idea”.

Sentì la ragazza prendersi qualche istante, prima di sospirare sconfitta. “Bene”.

Derek sospirò in sollievo. “Voglio dire, grazie, ma non mi _piacciono_ proprio le feste”.

“Beh, non puoi dire che non ci abbia provato. Stiles sarà deluso – e no, non lo sto dicendo per cercare di farti cambiare idea. Voglio dire, già se lo aspettava, ma ho pensato di provare comunque, solo nel caso in cui si fosse sbagliato. Sai. Per amor del mio amico”.

'Non chiedere. Non chiedere perché te ne pentirai' si disse Derek. Strinse la mascella fortemente, ma alla fine, la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui. “Ti ha detto che avrei detto no?”

“Beh, sì. Gli ho chiesto se pensava se avrei dovuto invitarti. E in un primo momento era tutto entusiasta. Ha pensato che sarebbe stato 'fantastico', se fossi venuto” disse, imitando il modo in cui Stiles l'aveva detto. “Ma poi ci ha pensato ancora un po' e ha detto che non importava. Che avresti molto probabilmente declinato perché le feste non sono una 'tua cosa', qualunque cosa significhi. Poi ha fatto questa faccia delusa che pensava non avessi visto, ma l'ho completamente vista e _perché_ l'ho vista, ho pensato che, come sua amica, avrei dovuto almeno _cercare_ di convincerti a venire, a causa di quanto felice sarebbe stato”.

Suo malgrado, Derek si sentì un po' in colpa a quel commento, perché non andare significava che Stiles sarebbe stato _in_ felice, e questo era qualcosa che Derek non voleva mai che il ragazzo sentisse. 'È solo una festa in costume. Non avrei nemmeno bisogno di rimanere così a lungo. Solo presentarmi, mangiare un po' di cibo, poi andarmene. Questo dovrebbe essere sufficiente. E dal momento che le lezioni sono finite, non è che abbia davvero molto altro da fare...' Derek espirò lentamente, pizzicandosi la punta del naso. Chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi per quello che stava per fare.

“Qual è l'indirizzo?” gemette.

“Aspetta. Vieni?”

“Sì” disse a denti stretti. “Ora dimmelo prima che cambi idea”.

“Te lo manderò per messaggio. Vieni qui tra quindici minuti. Ciao! A presto!”

Pochi secondi dopo, il suo cellulare suonò, segnalando l'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio. Derek sospirò. 'Andiamo a farla finita'.

Volendo essere volutamente testardo, Derek si presentò un minuto di ritardo alla porta di casa di Lydia. Va bene, solo un minuto non era così male, ma per un ragazzo che non solo pianificava ogni minuto della durata delle sue sessioni di studio, ma anche per quanto tempo durava la sua pausa merenda, un minuto di ritardo era brutale.

“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora” la bionda ramata annuì in segno di saluto, facendosi da parte per lasciare entrare Derek.

“Quanto tempo si prenderà tutto questo?”

“Non molto” sorrise Allison, apparendo in cima alle scale con un metro da sarta avvolto intorno al collo. “Ehi Derek. È bello che tu abbia deciso di venire”.

“Questo mostra davvero quanto ti interessa. Di Stiles, naturalmente” aggiunse Lydia con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Derek alzò gli occhi, scegliendo di non commentare la questione. Invece, si rivolse a Allison. “Quindi hai intenzione di _fare_ il costume? È qualcosa che fai?”

La ragazza sorrise dolcemente. “La moda è un po' un mio hobby. Probabilmente l'ho preso da mia madre. Era una responsabile d'acquisti per qualche negozio dal grande nome”.

Derek cercò di immaginare un modo per porre la sua domanda successiva senza essere scortese. “Sei brava a farlo?” sbottò. Chiaramente non aveva provato molto.

Allison ridacchiò. “Beh, ho fatto questa camicetta” disse, guardando il top che indossava. “Penso che sia venuta abbastanza bene”.

Derek guardò il capo di abbigliamento. L'aspetto non era niente male. “Va bene. Quindi cosa si fa?”

“Togliti la giacca” disse, aiutandolo ad uscirci prima di lanciarla sul divano dove Lydia aveva preso posto. Iniziò a prendere le misure, avvolgendogli il nastro intorno al petto. “Allora? Hai qualcosa di particolare in mente? Per il costume, intendo”.

“Non proprio” Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Non faccio questa cosa del costume da quando avevo quindici anni”.

“Che ne dici di Superman? Hai questa mascella scolpita. Devi solo farti quel piccolo ricciolo in testa ed è perfetto” suggerì Lydia. “O forse anche Batman. Hai già di tuo un'aria oscura e seria”.

Derek le rivolse uno sguardo asciutto. “Niente supereroi. Niente tessuto elastico”. Alzò le braccia mentre Allison gli misurò la vita.

“Va bene... allora, hai un film preferito o qualcosa del genere? Un personaggio preferito?” provò la mora, fermandosi a scrivere i suoi numeri.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Non proprio”.

“Allora che cosa ti piace?” domandò Lydia, roteando gli occhi, esasperata.

Derek sospirò, pensandoci a riguardo. “Storia”. Lasciò che Allison gli posizionasse il braccio, mentre lei sistemava il metro lungo la sua lunghezza.

“Storia. Questo è bello. Posso lavorarci” disse lei, trasferendosi a misurare gli avambracci. “Qualcosa in particolare?”

Anche in questo caso, Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Non proprio”.

“È come parlare con un muro di mattoni” gemette Lydia. “Che _cosa_ vede in te?”

Derek si sentì sia insultato che incuriosito. “Parla di me?”

“Tipo, senza sosta” disse con un gesto della mano.

Derek combatté contro un sorriso, mentre Allison si sistemò davanti a lui.

“Uhm, ho intenzione di misurare il tuo interno gamba ora. Quindi, se puoi soltanto tenerlo...” fece segno dove, prima di tenere l'altra estremità.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto. “Allora... ehm, cosa... cosa dice?”

“Oh, lo sai. Derek questo. Derek quello. Bla bla”.

Fece una smorfia alla ragazza. Si stava comportando in modo petulante di proposito.

Allison rise mentre si alzava. Accarezzò Derek sulla spalla. “Tutte cose belle, lo prometto”. Allison gli piaceva sempre di più. Prese un paio di misure, scrivendole prima di posare il nastro sopra la spalla ancora una volta. “Okay, questo dovrebbe bastare”. Le sue sopracciglia si alzarono quando un pensiero la colpì. “Oh, in realtà...” si inginocchiò, afferrandogli la scarpa per guardare la misura.

“Avresti potuto semplicemente chiedere, sai” Derek aggrottò la fronte, cercando di bilanciarsi su un piede.

Sorrise ancora una volta prima di scrivere il numero finale. “Va bene. _Ora_ abbiamo finito”.

Derek raccolse la giacca e se la infilò di nuovo. “Sei sicura di aver abbastanza tempo per farlo? Voglio dire, con gli esami finali e tutto”.

Allison sembrò pensierosa per un momento. “In realtà, se gioco bene le mie carte, probabilmente posso presentarlo come parte del mio progetto per storia dell'arte. Così potresti davvero farmi un favore”.

“Storia dell'arte?”

“Mm-hm” annuì. “La mia facoltà. Mi piacerebbe essere un'archeologa o qualcosa di simile”.

“Una vera Lara Croft” si intromise Lydia. “Con la stessa efficienza con arco e freccia”.

“Chi è Lara Croft?”

La rossa lo fissò con occhi increduli. “Davvero? Come siete amici tu e Stiles? È tipo totalmente innamorato di lei”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. Chiunque fosse questa ragazza, Lara, non gli piaceva.

“Lara Croft è un personaggio dei videogiochi della serie Tomb Raider” spiegò Allison.

Oh. Derek era per metà contento di tenere la maggior parte dei pensieri dentro di sé. Annunciare che non gli piaceva una ragazza quando era solo un personaggio dei videogiochi, sembrava una di quelle cose di cui poteva imbarazzarsi.

“Quindi sì. Sabato prossimo. Si inizia alle otto, quindi vieni presto” disse Lydia, alzandosi in piedi. “Puoi aiutarci a sistemare, dal momento che lo stiamo facendo per te pro bono”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Da quello che capisco, _lei_ farà tutto il lavoro”.

“Sì, e _io sarò_ qui per il supporto morale”.

Derek alzò di nuovo gli occhi e si diresse verso la porta. “Grazie, Allison”.

“Nessun problema” salutò.

“Ehi? Che dire di me?” Lydia aggrottò la fronte. “ _Io_ sono quella che ti ha invitato”.

“Allora sei tu quella che _incolperò_ per avermi fatto entrare in questo pasticcio” disse, facendo un passo fuori.

“Io sono quella che _ringrazierai_ quando Stiles ti abbraccerà per aver accettato di venire!” lei gli gridò dalla porta. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che stava sorridendo.

Derek scosse la testa, mettendosi le mani in tasca prima di tornare a casa.

/\/\/\

Più tardi quella sera, Derek era seduto pazientemente sul suo vaso da fiori, calciando le gambe, in attesa che Stiles uscisse dalla classe. Sorrise dentro di sé una volta che lo vide, ma si fermò nel vederlo parlare con qualcun altro. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo formarsi un cipiglio quando i due si strinsero la mano e si avvicinarono per un abbraccio fraterno.

'Chi è quel ragazzo?' Derek lo guardò in cagnesco.

I due si separano, salutandosi.

'Proprio così. Vattene'.

“Ehi Derek” Stiles sorrise, correndo dal suo amico.

“Chi era?”

“Hm?” Stiles seguì la direzione dei suoi occhi da sopra la spalla. “Oh, quello. È Brian. È il mio compagno di studi per la mia lezione di sociologia”.

'Quindi questo ragazzo sta per trascorrere del tempo da solo con Stiles?' pensò Derek, aggrottando la fronte. Già non gli piaceva.

Stiles continuò. “Brian è un ragazzo abbastanza carino. Vuole lavorare nei servizi sociali. Chiunque si _offra_ di entrare in quel tipo di lavoro non può essere un cattivo ragazzo. Inoltre, con gli esami finali in arrivo, non sarebbe male avere qualcuno con cui studiare”.

“Posso aiutarti io a studiare. Avevo quella lezione prima” si offrì Derek.

Stiles sorrise. “Allettante, ma penso che potrebbe essere nel mio interesse studiare con qualcuno che in realtà è nella mia classe. Le cose possono essere cambiate da quando c'eri tu. Inoltre, aiuta ad avere un compagno di studi. Potrebbero aver scritto qualcosa di quello che ha detto l'insegnante che tu non hai scritto. Qualcosa di importante”.

Derek ci pensò. Avere qualcuno con cui studiare non sembrava una così terribile idea, soprattutto in una classe dove stava avendo qualche difficoltà. Decise di tenerlo a mente per dopo. Ora come ora, la sua attenzione era su Stiles.

“Allora... Lydia mi ha chiamato oggi” disse Derek casualmente, mentre si dirigevano verso il complesso residenziale di Stiles.

“Lydia? Non sapevo che voi due foste in contatto”.

“Nemmeno io”. A questo, Stiles rise, il suono di questo riscaldò l'interno di Derek. Continuò. “Lei... mi ha detto della sua festa”.

“La sua festa in costume?”

“Sì... io... io spero che ci sarà del buon cibo”.

Stiles si fermò. “Aspetta, cosa? Ci _andrai_?”

Derek si fermò, voltandosi verso di lui. “Sì. Perché? Non dovrei?”

Un enorme sorriso si aprì sul volto di Stiles, mentre si affrettava a tornare al fianco di Derek. “ _Certo_ che dovresti! Questo è _fantastico_! Non pensavo che saresti venuto. Lei me l'avevo chiesto, sai, se avrebbe dovuto invitarti. E, naturalmente, volevo che lo facesse, ma poi so che non ti piace la gente in generale, quindi una festa in costume non sembrava qualcosa che potesse interessarti, ma credo che lei te lo abbia chiesto comunque, il che è fantastico perché ora verrai e ora sarà meglio che mai!” Stiles applaudì prima di saltare sulla schiena di Derek, strofinandogli la testa. Non era un abbraccio, ma ancora riusciva a far sentire Derek tutto caldo e al sicuro all'interno. E perché non era un abbraccio, non vedeva nessun bisogno di ringraziare Lydia per averlo convinto ad andare.

Derek traballò sotto il peso improvviso di Stiles, facendo qualche passo per stabilizzarsi prima di tenere il ragazzo e continuare ad accompagnarlo a casa – o in questo caso – _portarlo_ a casa.

“Allora, come hai intenzione di vestirti?” chiese Stiles, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e appoggiando il mento su una spalla larga.

“Non lo so esattamente. Lo fa Allison”.

“Lo fa _Allison_? Allora sei fortunato. Una volta mi ha aiutato a fare il mio costume di Altaïr ed era il migliore. Quella ragazza ha un dono”.

“Cos'è un 'Altaïr'?”

“C- _Cos'è_ un 'Altaïr'?” sentì il ragazzo far cadere la fronte sulla sua spalla, scuotendo la testa. “Derek, lo fai apposta? Intendo, rompermi intenzionalmente il cuore?” Derek sbuffò. “Altaïr è un _personaggio_ , una _persona_ , di Assassin's Creed”.

“Cos'è Assassin's Creed?”

“ _Come siamo amici_?” disse Stiles ad alta voce.

Questo ricordò immediatamente a Derek della conversazione nell'appartamento di Allison e Lydia. Grugnì.

“Quando arriveremo a casa mia” dichiarò Stiles, “ti mostrerò esattamente _cosa_ è Assassin's Creed e _chi_ è esattamente Altaïr. Ci sono alcune cose nella vita che non puoi continuare a non sapere, Derek”.

Derek alzò gli occhi e scosse la testa. “Non possiamo farlo. Gli esami finali stanno arrivando. _Entrambi_ abbiamo bisogno di studiare”.

“Aaw, coooosa?” poteva praticamente sentire il broncio sulle labbra di Stiles. “Bene. Allora andiamocene a casa tua e leggeremo alcuni libri noiosi”.

“Stiles, ti conosco. Se andassimo a casa _mia_ , ti intrufolerai nella sala giochi per giocare”.

E ora che ci pensava, stare con Stiles durante la settimana degli esami finali sembrava una cattiva idea. Naturalmente voleva trascorrere più tempo possibile con Stiles, ma Derek era sicuro che lo studio sarebbe stata una delle ultime cose nella sua mente con Stiles vicino. Anche se Stiles si comportava nel migliore dei modi, Derek era sicuro che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso dal modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si aggrottavano quando era profondamente concentrato, o dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si muovevano intensamente attraverso la pagina di qualsiasi libro stesse leggendo, o come ogni tanto faceva passare inconsciamente la sua, come sembrava essere, soffice lingua rosa sulle sue ugualmente soffici labbra rosse... sì, no. Studiare insieme non sembrava una grande idea se Derek voleva studiare realmente.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, fermandosi, e posando Stiles davanti a lui.

Stiles lo guardò, curioso. “Giocherò solo con il treno, questa volta. E te l'ho detto, il pezzo di quel jet è spuntato fuori”.

Derek fece un respiro profondo. “Penso che dovremmo smettere di vederci”.

Stiles sembrò che fosse stato schiaffeggiato.

Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono, rendendosi conto di quello che sembrava. “No, no. Voglio dire, durante gli esami finali” disse in fretta, col bisogno di chiarire. Stiles sembrò meno scandalizzato, ma aveva ancora uno sguardo triste sul volto. “Voglio dire, ti vedrò ancora al locale e tra le lezioni e ora quando ti accompagno a casa, ma niente cena, e niente pranzo di fine settimana, e niente giocattoli”.

“Ma... sarò buono” giurò.

“È solo per una settimana, Stiles”.

“ _Dieci_ giorni”.

Derek sospirò. “Ho fatto una promessa a me stesso e alla mia famiglia che non avrei solo finito la scuola, ma che avrei fatto del mio meglio. E anche se sto andando bene nella maggior parte delle mie lezioni, mi piacerebbe ancora vedere la mia 'B' in mitologia trasformarsi in una 'A' e non posso farlo se non sarò pienamente preparato per la prossima settimana”.

“Posso aiutare a prepararti”. Allo sguardo scettico di Derek, assicurò “No, davvero. _Posso_. Ho come un dono. Un dono da esperto in esami che ho bisogno di condividere con il mondo. E sono disposto a condividere questo dono con te per quattro semplici pagamenti da 49,99 dollari”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. “Oh, com'è _gentile_ da parte tua” rispose seccamente.

Il ragazzo sospirò, ma si addolcì. “Bene, niente più appuntamenti per giocare”. Derek assolutamente non arrossì all'idea che lui e Stiles fossero mai stati in qualche tipo di ' _appuntamento_ '. Ma arrossì al pensiero di volerlo. “Maaaaa” continuò Stiles con un ghigno. “Questo significa che sabato prossimo, tu e io ci divertiremo alla festa di Lydia. Esami finali? Dimenticali. È meglio che ti prepari per le bravate, oh sì”. Balzò di nuovo sulla schiena di Derek, strofinandogli la testa ancora una volta e abbracciandolo da dietro.

Va bene. Forse, solo _forse_ , Derek poteva ringraziare Lydia per quello.

/\/\/\

Gli esami finali si dimostrarono essere più fastidiosi di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato. Prima di tutto, il tempo aveva deciso di riflettere lo stato d'animo degli studenti stressati, nascondendo il sole con nuvole grigie, cariche di pioggia. E in secondo luogo, il tempo di Derek con Stiles nel locale era ormai rovinato a causa dei gruppi di studio che decidevano di incontrarsi lì presto. Ogni volta che Derek pensava che Stiles avesse finalmente il tempo per sedersi, un nuovo gruppo sarebbe entrato e ordinato caffè. Le loro tranquille mattinate insieme erano state infiltrate dal corpo studentesco. Anche Isaac dovette iniziare prima per la settimana, proprio per aiutare Stiles con la folla. L'unico bene che ne venne, fu che almeno Derek aveva più tempo per studiare.

E mentre Derek era fiducioso per la maggior parte delle sue lezioni, ancora non era sicuro di quanto bene sarebbe andato in mitologia, e fu per questo che aveva pensato a quello che aveva detto Stiles. Il fatto della questione fu che Stiles aveva ragione. Un compagno di studio era utile in quanto poteva non solo contribuire a dare informazioni che non aveva preso, ma anche ad approfondire le informazioni che aveva preso. E perché Derek voleva seriamente fare del suo meglio in tutte le sue lezioni, decise di aprire un dialogo e avere qualche aiuto. Così, mentre la lezione era finita per quel giorno, Derek afferrò la borsa e si diresse verso la parte anteriore dell'aula, dove Erica Reyes stava ancora sistemando la sua roba.

“Uh, ehi”.

La ragazza bionda alzò lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Ehi a te”.

Derek sospirò. “Devo solo dirlo. Ho bisogno di un partner con cui studiare. Ci stai?”

La ragazza rimase immobile, tirandosi la borsa in spalla mentre sorrideva a Derek. “ _Tu_ hai bisogno di un compagno di studio? Signor Prendo-Nota-Su-Ogni-Piccola-Cosa?”

Derek non aveva ragione di dirle – o a qualcuno se per questo – che la maggior parte dei suoi appunti di mitologia erano coperti da piccoli scarabocchi e osservazioni irrilevanti relative a un certo barista. E anche se _era_ meticoloso nel prendere appunti, questa lezione _era_ l'ultima della giornata. Anche _lui_ era suscettibile alla noia e ad alcuni pensieri vaganti.

Sospirò. “Voglio solo essere sicuro di star facendo del mio meglio in questi esami. E so che vai abbastanza bene in questa lezione, quindi è per questo che ho chiesto. Ci stai o no?”

Erica sorrise. “Va bene, allora, qui. Fammi vedere il tuo cellulare”.

Derek tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, solo per vederselo strappare via proprio dalla sua mano. Erica digitò qualcosa, scattò una foto di se stessa con la lingua di fuori e la mano nel gesto 'rock and roll', digitò ancora un po', poi gettò il cellulare a Derek. Questo gli ricordò di quella volta in cui Stiles aveva fatto la stessa cosa.

“Scrivimi più tardi” disse uscendo dall'aula. “La mia ultima lezione termina alle 6. Possiamo incontrarci dopo”. Quando uscì fuori dalla porta, sorrise vedendo Stiles avvicinarsi. “Ehi bellezza” fece l'occhiolino, passando la mano sulla guancia di Stiles prima di sparire in fondo al corridoio.

Derek si accigliò alla vista prima di guardare il cellulare. Lei stessa si era etichettata come 'CSIC Erica'. Brevemente si chiese cosa significasse 'CSIC', ma digitò sul suo cellulare per modificare l'etichetta, mentre Stiles si avvicinava a lui.

“Ehi, sei pronto per andare?”

Derek annuì, infilandosi il cellulare in tasca.

“Di che si trattava?” chiese, riferendosi alla bionda. “Voi due vi incontrerete?”

“Sì. I nostri esami sono tra due giorni. Ho seguito il tuo consiglio e mi sono trovato qualcuno con cui studiare”.

“Oh. Con lei”.

Derek quasi si perse il modo in cui gli angolo della bocca di Stiles si abbassarono. Ma perché lo vide, rese il tono spento del ragazzo ancora più intrigante.

“Ehi, se avevi bisogno di aiuto nello studio, potevi chiedere a me” disse Stiles, aggiungendo un sorriso sul volto. “Non stavo mentendo nell'avere un dono”.

“Tu non hai mitologia”.

“Vero. Ma ho un modo infallibile per aiutarti a ricordare tutti i fatti che devi sapere. Funziona per me e funziona anche per Scott e sembra funzionare anche per Brian”.

“Brian?”

“Sì, il mio compagno di studio per sociologia. Ricordi?”

'Ah, giusto. _Quel_ ragazzo'. Derek si accigliò, ma annuì, chiedendosi quando loro due si incontravano e se quel ragazzo si teneva le mani sporche per sé.

“Allora” continuò Stiles, “quando mi accompagnerai a casa stasera, sali e posso mostrartelo”.

“In realtà, non so se uscirò stasera. Speravo che Erica fosse libera per studiare”.

“Oh”.

Questa volta non ci fu modo di perdere il cipiglio sul viso di Stiles. Derek stava per dire qualcosa a questo proposito quando Stiles lo interruppe.

“Beh, credo che sia meglio che vada. Al mio insegnante di matematica piace esaminare alcuni problemi prima che la lezioni inizi e volevo chiedergli di uno assegnato l'altra sera”.

“Va bene”.

Mentre Derek accompagnava Stiles in classe, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se forse il cipiglio di Stiles fosse per l'idea di lui ed Erica a studiare insieme. Forse il cipiglio di Stiles era lo stesso di Derek quando pensava a Stiles insieme a quel ragazzo, Brian. E anche se preferiva il sorriso di Stiles al suo cipiglio, Derek non poté fare a meno di sorridere in modo tutto suo, al pensiero che forse Stiles era _geloso_. Forse a Stiles non piaceva l'idea che Derek trascorresse del tempo solo con Erica, proprio come a Derek non piaceva l'idea che Stiles trascorresse del tempo da solo con Brian. Il pensiero era certamente piacevole. Così, nonostante la pioggia sottile intorno a loro, Derek sentiva solo che caldo all'interno.

/\/\/\

Derek aveva mandato un messaggio a Erica come lei aveva chiesto, una volta tornato al suo appartamento. Poco dopo ricette una risposta da CSIC Erica - Tieniti Lontana Da Stiles, Rompo Braccia Se Necessario:

_prnderò cena con il mio ragazzo prma. ke dici 730? da te?_

Derek digitò un accordo prima di aprire un nuovo messaggio da inviare a Stiles, dicendogli di non aspettarlo dopo la lezione. Stranamente Derek non ottenne una risposta, considerando che Stiles era di solito molto veloce. Ma non ci pensò molto quando tirò fuori i suoi appunti di storia e cominciò a rivederli.

Erica era finalmente arrivata alle 7:45. La differenza di quindici minuti era stato un omicidio, ma almeno era abbastanza intelligente da andare dritto al sodo, piuttosto che cercare di fare chiacchiere. Guardarono il loro foglio con gli esercizi, tenendo conto di ogni argomento e cercando di ricordare tutte le informazioni che avevano letto o su cui avevano preso appunti. Erica si stava dimostrando utile in quanto aveva preso gli appunti migliori in classe, avendo scritto un paio di cose a cui Derek aveva dato solo una vaga attenzione. Anche Derek si stava dimostrando utile per Erica, considerando che i suoi appunti sulle letture erano meno approfonditi rispetto a quelli di Derek. Diavolo, forse se avesse lavorato con lei tutto il semestre, avrebbe avuto una solida 'A' al posto di una bassa 'B'. Avevano ripassato circa i due terzi degli argomenti sul foglio quando Derek sentì la porta di casa aprirsi.

“Stiles?” Derek guardò incredulo il ragazzo da dove era seduto al tavolo della cucina.

“Ehi bellezza” sorrise Erica.

Stiles sorrise semplicemente e salutò. “Come sta andando lo studio?”

“Bene” rispose lei per entrambi. Si alzò e si stirò. “Potremmo fare una pausa, giusto?” guardò Derek per il permesso.

Annuì prima di guardare di nuovo il ragazzo che si stava avvicinando alla cucina. “Stiles, che ci fai qui?”

“Sono qui per aiutare. Te l'ho detto. Il mio modo accertato per aiutarti a ricordare i fatti”.

“Non sapevo intendessi oggi. _Ora_ ”.

“Beh, forse anche Erica può trovarlo utile”.

“Quanto è premuroso da parte tua” sorrise lei.

Stiles sistemò un sacchetto sul bancone, mentre Erica prendeva posto in uno degli sgabelli per guardarlo. Iniziò a tirare fuori i vari ingredienti. “Come sta il tuo ragazzo?” chiese, facendo chiacchiere.

“Boyd? Sta bene. Non era davvero a suo agio con l'idea che sarei stata qui. Da sola. Con Derek. Ma per il resto sta bene”.

“Cosa c'è per essere a disagio?” Derek aggrottò la fronte, alzandosi e prendendo il posto accanto a lei. “Stiamo solo studiando”.

“Derek, se hai una bella donna come Erica” a questo, le fece l'occhiolino, lei ghignò in cambio, “saresti preoccupato a lasciarla sola con _qualsiasi_ uomo, anche se state ' _solo_ studiando'”.

“Il mio, oh mio, tesorino” Erica svenne giocosamente. “Sicuro che sai come parlare a una signora”.

“Faccio anche i piatti” disse con la faccia in tutta serietà.

“Bene” rispose lei, altrettanto solenne. “Puoi farlo mentre Rufus e io prendiamo a calci il culo di Ryu”.

“Oh mio Dio, riferimenti a _Street Fighter_! Sposami!” ora era Stiles che stava svenendo giocosamente.

“Mi dispiace bellezza. Già presa” sorrise lei.

Derek aveva osservato l'intero scambio, aggrottando le sopracciglia il meno possibile.

Stiles sorrise allegramente mentre apriva gli scaffali per vari oggetti. “Okay, allora, che tipo di cose state studiando voi ragazzi?”

“Ooh, aspetta” disse Erica, saltando giù dal posto per afferrare il foglio con gli esercizi. Lesse la prossima cosa sulla lista. “Abbiamo letto un mito chiamato _La Sposa e il Mostro_. In esso, c'è questa cosa chiamata _Moselantja_. È questa creatura con una lunga coda che ha una bocca alla fine”.

“Oh, perfetto” disse Stiles, raggiungendo la borsa e tirando fuori una stecca di cannella. “Questa stecca di cannella è lunga e sembra che abbia una bocca, le quali sono due delle caratteristiche che ricordi della Moselantja”. Stiles sorrise. “Capito? È meglio associare un'immagine con le cose che state cercando di ricordare. E una volta che ricorderete l'immagine, potete ricordare – come mi piace dire – il vostro 'potere di affermazione'. Ho anche trovato che funziona ancora meglio con cose che si possono ricordare attraverso il gusto e l'odore”. Macinò un po' della stecca finché non andava bene per immergerci il dito e mettendolo in bocca. “Pertanto, cannella. _M-Mose... Mosley-_ ”

“ _Moselantja_ ” disse lei, immergendo il proprio dito e gustando la cannella.

Entrambi guardarono Derek. Guardò tra di loro prima di rendersi conto che lo stavano aspettando per fare altrettanto. Intinse il dito e assaggiò la cannella.

“Ora, quando penserete al mito, penserete alla cannella. E poi vi ricorderete la stecca di cannella, che sembra avere le caratteristiche di un moose-ly-ja”.

Erica rise alla macellazione della pronuncia di Stiles. Derek sbuffò.

“Va bene, qual è la prossima cosa?”

“I tre fratelli: Zeus, Poseidone e Ade. Loro dovrebbero essere abbastanza facile da ricordare, no?” disse lei, guardando Derek. “Zeus dei cieli”.

“Poseidone dei mari” aggiunse Derek. “Ade degli Inferi”.

“Sì, e ciascuno di loro aveva i loro oggetti di potere. Zeus aveva i fulmini, Poseidone aveva il tridente, e Ade...” Erica si spense mentre cercava di ricordare l'ultimo oggetto.

“L'elmo. Dell'invisibilità” finì Derek per lei.

“Va bene, ecco!” disse Stiles, eccitato. “Chiaramente hai bisogno di aiuto per ricordare l'oggetto del potere di Ade” Stiles si guardò intorno. “Oh! Ecco. Sale marino”.

“Il sale marino? Non mi aiuta a ricordare più Poseidone di Ade?” chiese lei, scettica.

“No, se la pensi in questo modo” le prese una delle mani tra le sue, versandole un po' di sale nel palmo della mano. Derek strinse gli occhi a questo. “Non puoi concretamente vedere il sale nel mare. Il sale è _invisibile_ come l'elmo di Ade. Ora lecca il sale”.

Fece come le era stato detto, facendo una smorfia prima di ridere.

Stiles sorrise. “Vedi? Okay, ora provaci tu”.

“Va bene...” osservò gli elementi rimanenti della lista. “Ooh, Pele, la dea hawaiana nota per il suo temperamento focoso. È stata... espulsa dalla sua casa perché sua sorella pensava fosse troppo ambiziosa. Quindi... Pele” esaminò gli elementi di fronte a Stiles e vide lo zenzero candito, “è un po' amara e piccante come lo zenzero”.

“Sì! Funziona!” Stiles sorrise con orgoglio, tirandone fuori un pezzo e tagliandone un po' per darlo a Erica e Derek. “Va bene, Derek, ora provaci tu”.

Anche se non credeva esattamente che questo metodo funzionasse, Derek obbedì. Guardò il foglio nella mano di Erica e cercò di trovare qualcosa. “Questa farina per dolci” disse, afferrando la scatola “è come il fiore Ketaki, che è stato respinto da Shiva per aver mentito a Vishnu”.

Stiles rise piano. “Questo era facile. E _avresti_ preso una delle uniche cose che non si possono mangiare crude”. Prese la scatola e cercò di aprirla, aggrottando la fronte quando la parte superiore non si staccò facilmente come aveva sperato.

“Dai, lascia che ti aiuti” si offrì Derek, allungando la mano per la scatola.

“No, ce l'ho quasi fatta”.

“Stiles” continuò, girando intorno al bancone. “Lascia-”

“Derek, ho detto che-”

Con un forte strattone, Stiles strappò la parte superiore della scatola di farina, provocando che questa esplodesse in tutta la cucina... e anche su tutto Derek.

Un forte sussulto si sentì quando Erica sembrò sorpresa e puramente divertita. Stiles sembrò inorridito, colpevole, mentre Derek rimaneva immobile sul posto in stato di shock, coperto di farina dalla testa alla vita. Apparentemente Stiles non fu _così_ inorridito da non raggiungere la tasca per il cellulare per scattare una rapida foto del suo amico in polvere.

Questo strappò Derek dalle sue fantasticherie. “ _Stiles_!” fece una mossa per prendere il cellulare, ma il ragazzo si infilò proprio sotto di lui, fuori dalla sua portata.

“Mi dispiace! È stato un incidente!” disse da sopra la spalla.

“Stiles, dammi il cellulare!” ringhiò il ragazzo più grande, inseguendo il suo amico intorno al divano.

“Davvero non dovresti rincorrermi quando sei coperto di farina, Derek! Stai facendo un casino!”

Derek si fermò, guardando il tappeto. Dalla cucina intorno al divano c'era tutta una scia di polvere bianca. Purtroppo, in questo breve momento, Derek si rese conto troppo tardi che Stiles aveva colto l'occasione per inviarsi l'immagine alla sua e-mail, come aveva fatto prima.

“ _Stiles_!” ringhiò di nuovo.

Il ragazzo alzò una mano per fermare il suo amico. “Puoi prendere il mio cellulare, ma tu ed io sappiamo che la foto è mia, non importa quello che ci farai. Quindi, puoi inseguirmi ancora mentre la scatola nella mia mano si svuoterà lentamente ancora un po' _o_ puoi rinunciare ora e lavarti, mentre io spontaneamente e umilmente pulisco il tuo pavimento e la cucina, mentre ti cucino dei deliziosi biscotti allo zenzero come avevo programmato di cominciare”.

Derek sapeva che aveva ragione. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare al cellulare per riavere quella foto. Sospirò per metà, ringhiò in rassegnazione per l'altra. “Non voglio vedere un _granello_ di farina sul pavimento, Stiles”.

Annuì con vigore, un sorriso in volto.

E con questo, Derek si allontanò in bagno per pulirsi. Afferrò un piccolo asciugamano ed entrò nella doccia con i vestiti, così da potersi togliere la farina di dosso. Poi, spogliandosi, Derek fece una rapida doccia per lavare via ogni farina in eccesso sul viso e nei capelli.

Derek dovette chiedersi perché era sempre _lui_ quello a finire nei guai ogni volta che era con Stiles. Non una volta Stiles si era dovuto cambiare la maglia a causa di esplosioni di panna montata o una raffica di farina per dolci. Derek stava cominciando a credere di essere stato maledetto.

Questo portò Derek a chiedersi perché Stiles fosse passato in primo luogo. Il ragazzo non aveva menzionato di venire. In realtà, non aveva mai nemmeno risposto quando Derek gli aveva mandato un messaggio, dicendo che sarebbe stato impegnato a studiare con Erica.

Poi un'idea lo colpì. 'È venuto _perché_ sapeva che sarei stato qui con lei?' si ricordò della prima parte della giornata, quando pensava che forse Stiles fosse geloso. L'idea che Stiles fosse qui per supervisionare con la pretesa di voler mostrare la sua tecnica eccentrica di studio rese Derek frastornato. Quasi voleva calciare via Erica in modo da poter mostrare a Stiles _quanto_ felice l'avesse reso.

Chiuse l'acqua e raggiunse l'asciugamano. Poteva sentire il silenzio in corso nell'altra stanza, mentre il chiaro odore di zenzero si diffondeva nell'aria. Si chiese se Erica se ne fosse andata da sola e sperava di poter riprendere domani da dove avevano lasciato, ma era fondamentalmente felice per questo, così da poter passare un po' di tempo da solo con Stiles. Anche se ancora adesso si vedevano ogni giorno della settimana, gli esami avevano certamente influenzato la quantità di tempo che trascorrevano con l'altro. E mentre questo portava Derek a desiderare che ci fossero più ore in un giorno, sapeva che era per il meglio così che potesse fare del suo meglio. Si infilò in camera sua, scivolando rapidamente in alcuni vestiti prima di tornare fuori.

Stiles stava mettendo in ordine e, sorprendentemente, Erica era ancora lì a spazzare il mucchio di farina sul linoleum della cucina. I due erano immersi in una conversazione, ridendo tra loro.

Fu allora che un'altra idea colpì Derek. Mentre li guardava, sorridendosi a vicenda, neanche a conoscenza del suo ritorno, aggrottò le sopracciglia. 'Questa mattina... forse Stiles _era_ geloso. Ma forse non era geloso di _lei_... ma di _me_. Forse gli _piace_ lei. È per _questo_ che è venuto?'

Un suono lo portò fuori dai suoi pensieri.

Stiles spense il timer sul cellulare prima di farlo scivolare di nuovo in tasca. Aprì lo sportello del forno, afferrò un guanto e tirò fuori il vassoio di biscotti, usando la spatola per spostarli in una griglia per torte.

“Dio, Stiles, quest'odore è delizioso”.

“Ecco” ne afferrò uno, lo spezzò a metà e ci soffiò sopra prima di lanciare una metà a lei. “Provali quando sono super freschi”.

Entrambi ne presero un pezzo in bocca prima di inspirare una boccata d'aria. “Caldo, caldo, caldo” entrambi respirarono, ridendo a vicenda.

Derek sentì una fitta al petto. Erano misteriosamente in sincronia tra loro.

“Hai un po' di farina sul naso” disse Erica, indicando dove sul proprio naso.

Stiles si sfregò. “Sparito?”

La ragazza si limitò a ridere. “Aspetta”. Afferrò un asciugamano dalla cucina e ci spruzzò un po' d'acqua sopra prima di usarlo per pulire il naso del ragazzo. “Ecco. Ora è sparito”.

“Grazie, mia Signora” Stiles sorrise, inchinandosi leggermente.

“Prego, buon Signore” s'inchinò, provocando ancora una volta le loro risate.

Derek non resisteva più. Vedere il loro semplice cameratismo rese _Derek_ quello geloso, ora più di quanto si fosse mai sentito prima. Si schiarì la gola prima di inghiottire il crescente groppo. Entrambi si voltarono al suono e sorrisero nella sua direzione.

“Penso che sia abbastanza studio per oggi. Va bene se finiamo il resto della lista domani?” chiese alla ragazza bionda.

“Sì, certo” annuì, alzandosi e dirigendosi al tavolo per raccogliere le sue cose. “Ho bisogno di tornare da Boyd comunque. Probabilmente si sta rilassando quando _dovrebbe_ studiare per i suoi esami”.

“Oh, ecco” disse Stiles, tirando fuori un contenitore colorato fuori dalla borsa e mettendoci alcuni biscotti. “Dovresti prenderne un po'. Posso farne di più per Derek più tardi”.

“In realtà, dovresti prenderli tutti” disse Derek con voce monotona. “Non mi piace molto lo zenzero”.

Stiles si accigliò, guardando Derek con preoccupazione prima di passare nel contenitore il resto di loro. “Non mettere il coperchio per un po' per farli raffreddare ancora. Puoi restituire il contenitore domani. Lo prenderò io da Derek” le sorrise.

Derek distolse lo sguardo dalla scena, quando le loro dita si sfiorarono delicatamente una contro l'altra quando Stiles le consegnò il contenitore. Si diresse verso la porta e la tenne aperta per la ragazza.

“Ci vediamo domani, Derek” sorrise. Lui si limitò ad annuire. “Anche tu, Stiles” salutò il suo nuovo amico.

“Ciao Erica” salutò in cambio. “Godetevi i biscotti”. Una volta che scomparve in fondo al corridoio, Stiles sorrise verso Derek. “Allora? Se non lo zenzero, che cosa posso fare per te?”

Derek non si era mosso da dove si trovava. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro la porta che teneva ancora aperta. “In realtà, Stiles, penso che dovresti andare a casa anche tu”.

La stanza rimase in silenzio per un attimo. “Derek... ho detto che mi dispiace. La farina... io non volevo-”

“So che non volevi”.

“E ho tolto ogni granello, proprio come hai detto tu. Erica mi ha aiutato e abbiamo fatto in modo che tutto fosse pulito”.

Derek sussultò interiormente nel sentire il suo nome su quelle labbra. “Grazie per questo. Sono grato-”

“Non lo sei! Sei arrabbiato!”

“Stiles, non sono arrabbiato-”

“Allora perché non mi stai neanche guardando?”

'Perché tutto quello che posso vedere sei tu che le sorridi!' avrebbe voluto urlare. Voleva strappare la porta dai cardini e distruggerla. Voleva prendere Stiles e chiuderlo a chiave così che non potesse sorridere a nessun altro, se non a lui. Ma non lo fece. Era da pazzi. Si limitò ad afferrare la porta fino a quando le nocche diventarono bianche, mentre apriva gli occhi e si costringeva a guardare il ragazzo che amava. “Stiles” provò di nuovo. “Non sono arrabbiato”.

Stiles non sembrò convinto. “Senti, se si tratta della foto, se vuoi veramente, la elimino”.

“Non mi interessa la foto, fin quando rimane con te”. Era solo un'altra cosa da aggiungere alla sua crescente collezione di scatti poco lusinghieri.

“Sai che non ci farei nulla”.

“Lo so”. I due rimasero tranquilli ancora pochi istanti. Derek sospirò pesantemente. “Stiles, si sta facendo tardi-”

“Sono solo le 9:30-”

“Ho ancora altre lezioni che ho bisogno di studiare per-”

“Posso aiutarti-”

“ _Stiles_ ”. Derek chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, espirando profondamente prima di aprirli ancora. “Ci vediamo domani, va bene?” il ragazzo non si mosse. “ _Va bene_?” disse, questa volta in modo pressante.

Stiles finalmente distolse lo sguardo e annuì minuziosamente. Tornò in cucina e raccolse le sue cose, tenendo la borsa sulla spalla. Si diresse verso la porta, fermandosi proprio davanti a Derek.

“Derek, mi dispiace-” provò di nuovo con gli occhi pieni di scuse.

“Ho detto che va bene, Stiles. Non c'è niente di cui dispiacersi”.

Non era ancora convinto. Abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo prima di guardare Derek di nuovo negli occhi. “Domani, allora?”

Derek annuì.

“Notte, Derek”.

“Buona notte, Stiles”.

Infine Stiles si mosse nel corridoio, scomparendo dietro l'angolo. Derek si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi contro e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro pesante.

Sapeva che Erica aveva un ragazzo. Lo saputo fin dall'intero fiasco nelle prime fasi del semestre. Quindi non c'era alcun motivo per cui dovesse pensare che Stiles e Erica sarebbero scappati insieme, quando lei era chiaramente felice con il proprio uomo.

'Ma lui pensa, ovviamente, che sia attraente. E lei ha messo in chiaro che pensa che sia carino'. Derek ringhiò contro di sé, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. 'Sono così idiota. Perché avrebbe dovuto essere geloso di _me_? Per lui siamo solo amici, giusto? Voglio dire, non ha indicato altrimenti'.

Derek scivolò giù dalla porta, stringendo le mani a pugno e premendole contro la bocca. 'Ma se Stiles _avesse_ un interesse per qualcun altro? _Poi_ cosa?'

Ripensò a come le cose sembravano semplici tra i due. Lei lo capiva. Lei rideva con lui. Lei scherzava con lui. Lei era qualcuno con cui poteva essere amico e nessuno avrebbe mai chiesto ' _come?_ ' e più di questo, era il tipo di persona di cui Stiles poteva innamorarsi.

'Ed eccomi qui, quasi mai a sorridere. A ridere ancora meno. A non capire la metà delle cose di cui sta parlando. Come potrebbe mai innamorarsi di uno come me?' l'amara, amara verità nella testa di Derek era questa:

Non poteva.

Derek tirò indietro la testa contro la porta, chiudendo gli occhi, pungenti nella sua tristezza. Non ci sarebbe stato altro studio per il resto della notte. Non sarebbe stato in grado di concentrarsi su molto, nemmeno sui compiti, anche se ci avesse provato. Tutto quello che gli rimaneva era riflettere sui suoi pensieri e il profumo amaro di zenzero nell'aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Io... vado a nascondermi per un secondo. Le vere note saranno con la seconda parte.


	15. Booked Part II

Quando la mattina decise di sollevare la sua ripugnante testa, Derek non era dell'umore di uscire dal letto. La sua sveglia gli stava strillando contro, così la colpì con la mano, rotolò, e fissò con sguardo assente la finestra. Sfortunatamente, colpendo la sveglia, attivò accidentalmente la radio. E quello che ne uscì non fu esattamente lenitivo per le sue orecchie.

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place._

_And I don't know what to do,_

_Cause I'll never be with you..._

'Ma.Che.Cazzo'. Derek tirò la sveglia da dove era innocentemente sistemata sul comodino, strappò il cavo dalla presa di corrente e la scagliò lungo la stanza, distruggendo efficacemente il dispositivo. Era una reazione un po' eccessiva? Probabilmente. Ma Derek decise che non gli era mai piaciuta quella sveglia in ogni caso. Avrebbe dovuto investire in una senza una radio fastidiosa.

Alla fine, Derek si tirò fuori dal letto perché una solida routine era la cosa migliore per uscire da qualsiasi crisi. Gli consentiva per sapere che i giorni sarebbero continuati come dovevano, non importava quanto di merda fosse il suo umore.

'Sto bene' pensò Derek mentre si sollevava. 'E se Stiles trovasse una bella ragazza o anche un ragazzo con cui sposarsi? E allora? Siamo ancora amici. Questo non cambierà. In realtà, saremo così buoni amici che sarò il suo testimone'. Derek aggrottò la fronte. 'Va bene, forse quel posto sarà riservato a Scott, dato che sono fondamentalmente famigliari. Ma _dopo_ Scott, ci sarò io e metterò lo stupido completo da pinguino e lo aiuterò a pianificare l'addio al celibato e sarò il miglior dannato testimone che Stiles potrebbe mai sperare. E anche quando saremo vecchi e grigi, mi farà ancora il caffè con gli stupidi disegnini e io sarò ancora qui per proteggerlo da _tutto_. Dai bambini fastidiosi che calpesteranno la sua erba ai fastidiosi flaconi di pillole che non riuscirà ad aprire. E se cadesse e non potesse alzarsi? Beh, dimentica Life Alert 1. _Sarò io_ a portare il suo culo al pronto soccorso'.

Derek accelerò, espirando ogni volta che scendeva di nuovo giù. 'Mi va bene essere solo suo amico. Preferirei averlo nella mia vita come amico che non averlo per niente'. Derek scese giù e si fermò dopo questo pensiero. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere a terra, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia. 'Ma _perché_ non posso averlo?' emise un gemito forte. 'La mia vita sarebbe dieci volte più semplice se lui mi amasse. Anche _piacergli_. Solo un po'. Basta un piccolo pezzettino. Una _frazione_ di quello che provo per lui'.

Derek sospirò, raddrizzandosi per continuare il suo allenamento. 'Fino ad allora, starò bene. Va tutto bene'.

Derek dimostrò a se stesso che tutto andava bene non facendone un grosso problema nel presentarsi al locale quella mattina. Gli sarebbe andata bene vedere Stiles. Perché erano amici. E gli amici non si arrabbiavano nel vedere l'oggetto del loro amore non corrisposto essere gentile con qualcun altro che sembrava logicamente un partner più possibile rispetto a lui. Sì.

“Buongiorno, Derek” annuì Isaac da dietro il bancone quando Derek entrò.

Stiles fece irruzione dalla porta della cucina, inciampando fino a fermarsi con le braccia in aria per tenersi in equilibrio. “Ho capito, ho capito!” disse, spingendo via il collega per raggiungere la macchina del caffè. “Giorno Derek” sorrise, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule prima di mettersi al lavoro.

“Giorno Stiles, Isaac” salutò Derek. Anche dopo tutto lo struggimento di ieri sera, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ancora euforico nel vedere il ragazzo più giovane. Sembrava che Stiles gli portasse sempre via il fiato.

“Che diamine, Stiles? Si suppone che tu debba cucinare” disse Isaac svogliatamente, aggrottando la fronte.

“Lo sto facendo. Lo farò. Va bene. È il caffè di Derek. Faccio il suo caffè meglio di te” lo prese in giro, sghignazzando al biondo. “Diglielo Derek”.

Derek annuì. “È vero”.

Isaac alzò gli occhi. “Prendetevi una stanza”.

Sia Derek che Stiles sembrarono ignorare il commento.

“Ah... mm-hmm, ecco e... voilà!” Stiles si girò, portando la tazza di fronte a Derek.

Derek guardò nella tazza. “È... è un _cavalluccio marino_ quello?”

Anche Isaac esaminò il disegno e ridacchiò. “Stiles, tu passi trooooppo tempo sulle tue mani. Dove impari queste cose?”

“Sei solo geloso. _Vorresti_ avere le mie capacità impressionanti”. Guardò verso Derek. “Ti porterò i tuoi dolci quando sono pronti, va bene? Non dovrebbero metterci troppo”.

Derek annuì semplicemente. “Sì, non c'è problema”.

Stiles sorrise dolcemente, anche se i suoi occhi rimasero su Derek come se cercasse di leggerlo. “Allora, um, come stai?”

Derek deglutì leggermente, poi fece un cenno del capo. “Sto bene”.

Gli angoli delle labbra di Stiles si abbassarono per una frazione di secondo, prima che lo mascherasse con un sorriso. “Beh... starai ancora meglio” disse minacciosamente. Prima che Derek potesse chiedere cosa volesse dire, Stiles si girò e tornò in cucina.

Scrollando le spalle, Derek si sedette nel suo solito posto e tirò fuori gli appunti di psicologia, proprio quando un gruppo di studenti entrò dalla porta. Si immerse nei compiti per i prossimi minuti, quando, poco dopo, Isaac crollò sul posto di fronte a lui, dopo aver soddisfatto gli ordini del gruppo.

“Amico, queste prime mattinate mi stanno uccidendo” gemette, gettando la testa all'indietro. “Gli esami devono essere fatti e finiti, così posso tornare al mio normale orario”.

“Come va nelle tue lezioni?” chiese Derek, non solo per essere gentile, ma perché in realtà gli importava come Isaac se la passava. Da qualche parte, Derek aveva preso un interesse per l'altro barista. Probabilmente era l'unica altra persona vicino a Stiles che Derek considerava davvero amico.

“Non sto andando così male nella maggior parte di loro, ma credo di poter fare qualcosa di più in Psico”.

“Generale? Con Bradford?”

“Sì”.

“Avevo quella materia tre semestri fa. Penso di avere ancora gli esami, se vuoi darci un'occhiata. Voglio dire, ovviamente non saranno le stesse domande, ma ti darà un'idea su cosa concentrarti”.

“Sì? Sarebbe fantastico. Grazie Derek” sorrise Isaac.

Derek annuì prima di tornare ai suoi appunti. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Isaac allungare le braccia sopra la testa.

“Ugh” gemette, schioccando le articolazioni. “Non so come faccia Stiles. Alzarsi presto, servire persone private del sonno da _solo_ fino a quando arrivo alle io 8, _e_ cucinare. È follia”.

Derek lo guardò. “Beh, ad essere onesti, non è certo così occupato il resto del semestre. Qualche volta fa anche dei sonnellini al mattino, è così fortunato che non sia un piccolo criminale”. Isaac sbuffò a quello. “Inoltre, sono sicuro che se lavoreresti durante i primi turni più spesso, probabilmente ti abituerai”.

“Credo” Isaac si strinse nelle spalle. “Questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui ha l'energia per cucinare come un matto lì dietro”. Sbuffò di nuovo. “Deve avere un forte desiderio di limone oggi o qualcosa del genere”.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che cosa vuoi dire?”

“È lì dietro a fare crostate di limone e biscotti al limone e anche muffin al limone. Giuro, è fortunato che piace al nostro capo o potrebbe finire nei guai per non aver dato abbastanza scelta”.

Derek si impensierì. Non poteva semplicemente scartare l'idea che Stiles stesse facendo tutto questo per una voglia improvvisa. Stiles lo prendeva costantemente in giro per la sua affinità con il limone. Rendeva Derek curioso di sapere a cosa Stiles stesse pensando.

“Posso andare là dietro?”

Questa volta fu Isaac a sollevare un sopracciglio. “Sai, quando ho detto 'prendetevi una stanza' prima, non volevo dire la nostra cucina”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. Non aspettò nemmeno una risposta. Si alzò dirigendosi dietro il bancone e camminò verso la cucina, ignorando la risatina divertita alle spalle.

“Oh, bene! Puoi entrare e prendermi ancora un po' di crema? Tira fuori tre caraffe. Penso che avrò bisogno di tutte loro. Oh! E c'è una tazza di succo di limone lì che ho spremuto prima. Se prendi anche quella, ti amerò per sempre”.

Derek si bloccò proprio dentro la cucina alle parole. Stiles aveva la schiena rivolta verso di lui mentre sbatteva qualche intruglio tra le braccia.

“Isaac! Andiamo!” scattò Stiles quando non lo sentì muovere.

Derek scattò davvero, pur non essendo Isaac o un dipendente pagato per quel lavoro. Entrò nel frigorifero, trovando ciò che Stiles aveva chiesto e sistemò tutto sul banco da lavoro.

“Grazie, amico. Sei un salvagente! O in questo caso, un salvagente di pastella” ridacchiò alla propria battuta.

Derek si guardò intorno. “Hai bisogno di qualcos'altro?”

“ _Cristo santo!_ _”_ saltò Stiles, sorpreso. Nella sua sorpresa alzò le braccia, lanciando con successo la pastella in aria prima che la gravità facesse il suo lavoro e fece ritornare tutto in basso... su tutto l'occupato barista.

Derek guardò con gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta in un rantolo. Era così a vederla dall'altra parte? Derek sentì subito il bisogno di fare una foto così che potesse ricordarlo per sempre. Si mosse per il cellulare e prese rapidamente una foto del suo amico scioccato, prima che un insolito attacco di risate lo invase. Era così divertito che si trovò piegato sopra il bancone, sforzandosi di riprendere fiato.

“Dannazione, Derek” sentì Stiles piagnucolare. “Che ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi Isaac”.

Derek non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere.

“Sì, sì. Soffocati” disse seccamente il ragazzo, afferrando un asciugamano e asciugandosi il viso. “Quasi vicino a darmi un attacco di cuore e distruggendo la mia pastella, quanto è _esilarante_ ”.

Derek cercò di trattenersi. Si alzò in piedi e combatté contro il suo sorriso, anche se una risata qua e là continuava a colpire il suo corpo. “Puoi davvero biasimarmi?”

“ _Sì_ , in realtà. Mi hai _sorpreso_. Se non l'avessi fatto, non sarei _coperto_ di questa roba”. Si slacciò il grembiule, appallottolandolo accuratamente così che non potesse gocciolare sul pavimento e si diresse verso il lavandino per lavarsi le braccia. “È su tutta la mia maglia... e i miei capelli...”

Derek guardò la propria maglia. Senza neanche un secondo di esitazione, si tolse la giacca e tirò la Henley2 sopra la testa, rimanendo solo con la canotta prima di mettersi di nuovo la giacca. Un'altra idea gli venne in mente quando guardò lo spruzzatore penzolare sopra il lavandino, mentre Stiles cercava di togliersi la pastella in eccesso dalla faccia. Posando per il momento la maglia, Derek si avvicinò, arrivando dietro al ragazzo. “Ecco, lasciami”.

“Cosa?”

Senza neanche una parola di spiegazione, Derek prese Stiles per la collottola e lo spinse in avanti in modo che fosse piegato sopra il lavandino. Ignorando le proteste e le lotte del ragazzo più giovane, Derek afferrò lo spruzzatore e lo puntò sulla testa di Stiles.

“ _Freddo_! È _freddo_! Se mi lavi come un maledetto cane in un lavandino, almeno assicurati che sia caldo!”

Derek tolse la mano dal collo di Stiles per giocherellare con il rubinetto fino a quando non fu di una temperatura più gradevole. Portò la mano nel retro della testa del ragazzo, scorrendo contro i capelli corti per lavare la pastella.

Qualcuno poteva sostenere che Derek avesse malmenato un po' Stiles come una sorta di punizione per non corrispondere il suo amore. Qualcuno poteva sostenerlo, ma quello di certo non significava che Derek l'avrebbe ammesso.

Una volta che finì, chiuse l'acqua, si guardò intorno per un asciugamano pulito, e lo drappeggiò sopra la testa del ragazzo, una volta trovatone uno.

“Ottimo” ringhiò Stiles. “Ora la mia testa profumerà di detergente a buon mercato”. Si alzò in piedi prima di asciugarsi la testa. “Grazie” mormorò a Derek, anche se non sembrava minimamente sincero.

Derek ridacchiò di nuovo, tornando dove aveva lasciato la maglia. “Ecco” disse, lanciandola a Stiles una volta che ebbe l'attenzione del ragazzo.

“Oh. Dove l'hai...?”

“La indossavo” disse semplicemente Derek.

“Ah-um gr-grazie...” balbettò, abbassando la testa e girandosi. Nonostante la mossa, Derek riuscì ancora a vedere il rossore sul viso del ragazzo.

Stiles si sfilò la maglia sporca dalla testa e all'improvviso fu la volta di Derek di arrossire. Brevemente il ragazzo più grande si chiese se Stiles avesse della pastella anche sui pantaloni.

Si infilò la maglia di Derek sopra la testa e aggrottò la fronte. “È un modo per farmi sentire minuscolo rispetto al tuo petto cesellato” disse seccamente.

Derek strinse gli occhi. “Puoi sempre finire il turno nudo”. Doveva essere una battuta, ma Derek non poté fare a meno di sperare segretamente che lo spensierato Stiles sarebbe stato di umore un po' esibizionista oggi.

“Ah. No, grazie” disse, dando al suo amico uno sguardo fulminante.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle in risposta. Non si può biasimare un ragazzo per averci provato.

Stiles si tirò su le maniche e afferrò un grembiule pulito, fissandolo intorno alla vita. Quando guardò la pastella rimanente nella ciotola, Derek ricordò perché era di nuovo lì, in primo luogo.

“Stiles, che cosa stai facendo?”

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, confuso dalla domanda. “Sto... sbattendo?”

Derek sospirò. “No. Voglio dire, Isaac ha detto che stai facendo crostate al limone e biscotti al limone e _muffin_ al limone”. L'espressione di Stiles si trasformò in una di comprensione. “Solo, cosa pensi di fare?”

“Il mio... lavoro?” al bagliore bianco che ricevette, sospirò. “Va bene. Senti, non so cosa sia successo ieri, ma _so_ che, anche se hai detto che era tutto a posto, _non_ andava tutto bene”.

“Stiles, niente-”

“No, non è niente!” sospirò di nuovo, gettando la ciotola sul bancone. “Non vuoi dirmelo? Va bene. Ma non mentirmi e dire che tutto va bene, quando ovviamente eri arrabbiato per _qual_ cosa. E tutto _questo_ ” disse, agitando il braccio sopra la crema, la pastella, i _limoni_ , “questo sono io che cerco di farti felice nel modo migliore che conosco”.

Derek era stordito. Senza parole.

Stiles ricambiò lo sguardo, gli occhi tristi e confusi. “La scorsa notte non riuscivo a dormire perché continuavo a pensare di aver forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato nel venire”. Abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò a guardarsi attentamente le unghie, le maniche della maglia oversize gli scivolavano lungo le braccia. “So che avrei dovuto chiamare... stavo _per_ chiamare... ma se avresti detto di no? E... ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente. Voglio dire, la settimana degli esami è già abbastanza stressante così com'è. Pensavo soltanto che avrei potuto divertirmi con il mio amico, soprattutto perché non ti ho visto come sono abituato”.

Derek cercò di calmare il battito nel petto. Si costrinse a muoversi. Derek attraversò la cucina per stare davanti a Stiles, mettendosi una mano in testa per calmare l'irrequietezza, prima di afferrare una manica lunga per ripiegarla in alto in modo che avrebbe smesso di scivolare. “Stiles, _ascoltami_ ” lo esortò, muovendosi per fissare l'altra manica. “Non sono arrabbiato con te”. Calmò le proprie mani, la _propria_ irrequietezza e si costrinse a concentrarsi. Mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Stiles, Derek inclinò la testa per cercare di catturare gli occhi del ragazzo. “Non hai fatto _niente_ di sbagliato, va bene?”

“Allora perché hai dato via i biscotti?” chiese con voce piccola, gli occhi ancora puntati sulle unghie.

Sospirò pesantemente, lasciando cadere le mani di nuovo al suo fianco. 'Come faccio a rispondere? Non posso dirgli che ero geloso di quanto bene stessero insieme. È ridicolo'. Scosse la testa. “Non lo so” disse infine. “Lei sembrava essere più divertente di me”. Stiles finalmente alzò gli occhi, anche se non sembrava convinto. Derek provò ancora. “Senti, hai ragione, okay? La settimana degli esami è stressante. Credo di essere stato seccato sul... perdere tempo per dover fare una doccia quando Erica ed io potevamo finire il resto della nostra lista”. Era in parte vero. Una parte molto piccola. “E no, non ti incolpo per questo”. Aggiunse, quando Stiles aprì la bocca per commentare. “Okay, forse, onestamente, un po'-”

“Ah ah!”

“- _Ma_ ad essere onesti, lei _era_ in ritardo, così incolpo anche a lei. Non è che la _voglio_ di _nuovo”_.

“Aspetta, lei non ti piace?”

“Non proprio, no. Voglio dire, è abbastanza piacevole. Intelligente. Ma si dimostra un po' arrogante a volte”.

Stiles sbuffò a questo. “È come il bue che dà del cornuto all'asino”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Il punto è che avrei voluto di gran lunga passare la mia serata portando a casa il mio _amico_ invece che sedermi al tavolo con una ragazza che conosco appena. Ed ora, è esattamente quello che devo fare. Di nuovo”.

Anche se non era la ragione principale, era un motivo valido per spiegare perché Derek fosse stato così turbato. Era vero. Erica non era niente male, ma non era Stiles. Stiles era premuroso e spensierato, affettuoso e amabile. E a Derek non piaceva esattamente condividere il suo tempo con lui con qualcun altro, soprattutto quando gli ricordavano che Stiles _non_ era suo e come non poteva _mai_ esserlo. Pensieri come quelli lo portavano in un posto oscuro e ogni volta che Derek ci andava, quasi mai voleva compagnia – ma più di questo, non voleva mai che la compagnia lo vedesse – e, soprattutto, non voleva mai che _Stiles_ lo vedesse. Così si era lasciato sprofondare nella notte, ma con la mattina, era arrivato il tempo di uscirne. Si era sforzato di andare avanti e guardare qualcosa di più luminoso. Per accettare tutto quello che poteva avere. E in questo caso, era felice di essere quello che Stiles aveva bisogno che lui fosse per tutto il tempo in cui era ancora necessario.

Un piccolo sorriso cominciò a formarsi sulle labbra di Stiles, trasformandosi lentamente in un pieno ghigno. Fece un passo verso Derek, abbassando la testa e sporgendosi in avanti così che la parte superiore di questa fosse premuta contro il petto di Derek. Poi, Derek sentì le mani di Stiles premere sul fondo della giacca, tirandola leggermente.

Derek voleva così tanto muovere le braccia intorno a Stiles, per tirarlo più vicino e non lasciarlo mai andare. Non capiva esattamente cosa il ragazzo stesse facendo, ma lo sentiva così vicino in un modo che era strano, ma ancora stranamente e incredibilmente intimo, non c'era modo che stesse per fermarlo. Invece, alzò una mano e dolcemente e teneramente la mise sul braccio di Stiles, stringendolo leggermente in un modo che sperava fosse rassicurante. Avrebbe provato a fare lo stesso con l'altra mano, se non avesse avuto paura di farla scivolare intorno alla vita del ragazzo, invece.

Rimasero così per quello che sembrarono anni, fino a quando Stiles non ruppe il silenzio.

“... Il pavimento è un casino”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. “Questo è quello che succede quando butti la pastella per aria”.

Stiles finalmente lo guardò, muovendo una mano per puntare il dito in faccia a Derek. “Ehi. Tu non dovresti nemmeno _essere_ qui. Ho pensato che _Isaac_ mi stesse aiutando, quindi mi dispiace se questo è quello che succede quando spunta una voce inaspettata e spaventa anche la merda”.

Derek arricciò il naso al linguaggio colorito. “Volgare”.

“Dal momento che sei qui – e _soprattutto_ perché questo è in parte colpa tua – puoi aiutarmi a pulire” sorrise Stiles compiaciuto.

“Cosa? Assolutamente no”. Derek aggrottò la fronte, facendo un passo indietro, la giacca fuori dalla presa di Stiles. “Mi sono – _letteralmente_ – tolto la maglia di dosso per te. Perché _io_ dovrei pulire?”

“ _Perché_ , Derek. _Perché_. Se pulisco questo io stesso, non solo _non_ ci sarà nessun dolce al limone, ma _non_ ci sarà qualsiasi tipo di dolce”.

Il viso di Derek divenne subito pieno di serietà. Sospirò, esasperato, ma combattuto. In realtà sarebbe dovuto tornare alle sue cose e continuare a studiare. Ma cos'è un buono studio se non si ha del cibo per nutrire il resto del proprio corpo? Aggrottò la fronte, giungendo a una decisione. “Cosa devo pulire?”

“Sì! Sei fantastico!” Stiles applaudì prima di sfrecciare intorno alla cucina per acchiappare i prodotti per la pulizia.

Presto Derek si ritrovò ad asciugare il pasticcio sul tavolo e le varie apparecchiature rimaste colpite, mentre Stiles riuniva più ingredienti per rifare l'impasto versato. Il ragazzo ritornò a sbattere mentre guardava Derek lavorare.

“Ce n'è un po' anche là” sottolineò Stiles, sporgendo il mento in direzione della macchia.

Il ragazzo si limitò a sorridere al bagliore che Derek gli diede. Ma, come sempre, Derek fece come gli era stato detto, accovacciandosi per pulire il disordine. Poco dopo, sentì la porta della cucina aprirsi.

“Stiles, cosa sta prendendo così tanto tempo con la-”

Derek si guardò alle spalle per vedere Isaac congelarsi da dove si trovava sulla soglia, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta per la sorpresa. E poi Derek pensò a cosa potesse sembrare nel vedere Stiles in piedi davanti a lui con Derek in ginocchio. Dal punto in cui il biondo era in piedi, probabilmente non riusciva a vedere nulla dalla cima della testa di Derek in giù con il bancone in mezzo.

“Ehi, aspetta! Non è quello che sembra!” Derek si affrettò a tornare in piedi.

“Maledizione, _Derek_. Avevo detto _non_ in cucina!” il ragazzo riccioluto alzò le mani e si precipitò fuori da dove era entrato.

Derek si nascose il viso tra le mani, mortificato. Non aiutava che Stiles stesse ridendo. “Oh amico” soffocò Stiles. “Da dove ti trovavi, Isaac probabilmente pensava che mi stessi dando un pomp-”

“ _Grazie, Capitan Ovvio!_ ” abbaiò Derek. Gettò lo straccio che stava usando per pulire verso Stiles prima di incamminarsi fuori dalla cucina. Poteva ancora sentire le risate dietro la porta chiusa mentre si accasciava sulla sedia e nascondeva il volto tra gli appunti, evitando volutamente un contatto visivo con il barista più alto.

Dovette mettere in discussione la sua sanità mentale. Come poteva essersi innamorato così tanto di questo ragazzo che aveva il piacere di vederlo nei suoi più imbarazzanti momenti? Semmai Derek avrebbe voluto evitarlo, non solo per la presa in giro inevitabile che ne seguiva, ma anche perché era chiaramente un totem per la sfortuna. La cosa più logica sarebbe stata quella di evitare Stiles a tutti i costi. Ma quando uno Stiles ancora ridacchiante uscì finalmente dalla cucina per sistemare un piatto di prodotti appena sfornati sul tavolo di Derek, dovette cedere. E quando più tardi in classe Derek tirò fuori il cellulare, e dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere nel vedere la foto che aveva fatto di uno Stiles coperto di pastella, dovette arrendersi. Perché non era solo Stiles che si divertiva delle cose che accadevano a Derek; anche Derek era divertito da tutte le cose di Stiles. E per questo Derek lo amava ancora di più.

/\/\/\

Il resto della settimana passò senza imprevisti per Derek. Aveva consegnato l'esame per Isaac quel pomeriggio, ma lo aveva fissato in modo intimidatorio, quasi a _sfidarlo_ a parlare di quello che _pensava_ di aver visto quella mattina, e si sorrise quando funzionò. E più tardi, quella sera, si era incontrato nuovamente con Erica per poter completare il loro ripasso e controllare una seconda volta di non aver perso nulla. Stiles non si era presentato fino ad allora, questo la rese depressa perché lei e Boyd volevano più biscotti gratis. Anche Derek poteva essere depresso, ma almeno in questo modo non si sarebbe sentito geloso nel vederli così socievoli.

E, infine, venerdì arrivò; insieme a tutte le prove importanti che aveva studiato per tutto il semestre. Arrivò preparato come mai lo era stato. E dopo centinaia di domande a scelta multipla, decine di risposte brevi e dichiarazioni vere o false, e una manciata di domande di saggi brevi e tre domande di saggi _pieni_ , finalmente aveva finito tutte e quattro le sue lezioni e un altro semestre di scuola.

Era stato divertente, però. Nella classe di mitologia, durante l'esame, la semplice menzione di Ade gli riportò in mente il sale. Leggere semplicemente 'La Sposa e il Mostro' gli portò il ricordo della cannella. Diamine, anche guardare la parola Shiva e Vishnu ricordò a Derek di essere stato coperto di farina. E avrebbe scommesso che Erica aveva ricordato la stessa cosa quando, nel bel mezzo dello svolgimento del test, la ragazza aveva riso ad alta voce.

Ma una volta consegnato il fascicolo con le risposte, ebbe finito. Derek era un passo più vicino a raggiungere il suo obiettivo finale di diventare criminologo. Tutto quello che rimase del semestre fu l'attesa per i voti che sarebbero stati rilasciati tra due settimane.

Ma fino ad allora, aveva ancora una festa in maschera dove andare.

/\/\/\

Erano circa le 07:00 del giorno della festa, quando Derek ricevette un messaggio dalla Prepotente Ragazza Rossa, mentre era sotto la doccia.

_Abbiamo ordinato il cibo in quel posto all'angolo tra la Terza e il Mercato. L'abbiamo messo sotto il tuo nome, quindi prendilo. E sì, è già pagato. Oh, puoi anche prendere alcuni piatti? Di quelli carini. Quelli li pagherai tu. Grazie. Sei un tesoro._

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che permettendo ad Allison di fare il suo costume gratis, Lydia l'avrebbe trasformato nel suo fattorino. In realtà non gli importava, soprattutto da quando era solito esserlo, essendo stato il fattorino di sua sorella per la maggior parte della sua infanzia. Le due erano stranamente simili.

Finì di prepararsi, fermandosi in un negozio per chiedersi cosa rendesse un piatto 'carino' invece di uno 'non carino', quindi si decise per quelli normali bianchi, prese il cibo e finalmente arrivò all'appartamento delle ragazze con dieci minuti di anticipo.

“ _Finalmente_ _”_ gemette Lydia, spalancando la porta.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. La ragazza indossava un corsetto nero con hot-pants neri, autoreggenti, una collana con enormi perle e una parrucca riccia nera. “Chi? Cosa?”

Lei sospirò, roteando gli occhi. “Davvero, Derek? Non hai mai visto Rocky Horror Picture Show? È come un classico di Halloween. E Dr. Frank-N-Furter è il migliore” finì con un sorriso fiducioso. Allungò la mano per prendere un sacchetto dalla mano di Derek. Sbirciandoci dentro, aggrottò la fronte. “Dici sul serio? Piatti bianchi? Questi non sono _carini_ ”.

“Potrei disegnarci delle facce felici se vuoi” disse impassibile. “Questo potrebbe renderli carini”.

“ _Divertente_ ” disse con voce strascicata. Si guardò alle spalle e mosse la mano. “Jackson, vieni qui. Aiuta Derek con la roba mentre io finisco di truccarmi. Dobbiamo arrangiarci con quello che abbiamo” disse, guardando acutamente verso Derek prima di ritornare al piano di sopra nella sua stanza.

Derek sentì un gemito seguito da un “Va bene, va bene”.

Il ragazzo biondo si presentò alla porta indossando solo pantaloncini dorati e stivali dorati. Sembrava che si fosse spruzzato i capelli con qualcosa per farli sembrare di una tonalità più chiara di quello che normalmente erano.

Jackson fece un cenno a Derek in segno di saluto. “Come va Derek”.

“Uh, ehi. Che cosa dovresti essere?”

“La creatura, Rocky Horror” spiegò. Allo sguardo vuoto di Derek, si strinse nelle spalle. “È stata un'idea di Lydia. Francamente, se a lei non interessa se tutti guardano la mia sensualità, allora non ho intenzione di lamentarmi”.

Derek sbuffò e spinse il vassoio di cibo tra le braccia del ragazzo prima di voltarsi per afferrarne un altro dalla sua auto. Una volta portato l'ultimo, lasciando Jackson a sistemare, Allison apparve in cima alle scale.

“Oh, Derek! Bene! Sei qui” sorrise. Il suo costume, Derek lo riconobbe immediatamente. La ragazza era vestita come Catwoman, nella versione del Cavaliere Oscuro. “Ti piace? L'ho fatto io”.

Derek dovette darle atto. L'alto livello della qualità che aveva messo nel costume era evidente. Era brava. Decise che non l'avrebbe ammesso su quello che lei gli aveva fatto. “È... bello”.

Lei si mise le mani sui fianchi e sospirò, continuando a sorridere. “Detto da te, scommetto che sia un complimento enorme. Andiamo” gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. “Ho il tuo costume qui”.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto e salì i gradini verso la stanza di Allison, sporgendo la testa dentro.

“Ecco qua” disse lei, porgendogli una borsa. “Puoi cambiarti nel bagno proprio lì”.

Derek sbirciò nella borsa prima di muoversi nella direzione che lei aveva indicato. “Allora aspetta, esattamente che cosa hai fatto?”

“Uhm” ridacchiò nervosamente. “Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che potevo usarlo per il mio progetto di storia dell'arte? Beh, l'ho fatto. E il concetto era l'interpretazione artistica degli eventi storici. E l'evento storico che ho scelto è stata la battaglia delle Termopili”.

“Oh, non male”.

“Lo so, giusto? È una storia _incredibile_. Pochi Greci contro molti Persiani?” sorrise. “Ad ogni modo, ho deciso di farti un costume spartano. Oppure... l'interpretazione di Frank Miller nel suo fumetto, _300_ ”.

Se Allison leggeva fumetti, riusciva a capire perché Scott fosse così cotto di lei. Personalmente, Derek non aveva mai sentito parlare di questo 300 di cui lei stava parlando. Lo incuriosiva, considerando quel tipo di sussulto che aveva fatto nel menzionarlo. “Va bene...”

“Non hai mai visto o letto _300_ , vero?”

Lui scosse la testa. “No”.

“Okay, bene, vai avanti e cambiati lì” disse, indicando il bagno ancora una volta. “Ho fatto anche un elmo, la lancia e uno scudo, quindi una volta che hai tutto addosso, torna in camera mia e ti aiuterò con quelli”.

Le sopracciglia di Derek saltarono per la sorpresa. “Hai fatto tutto questo?”

Lei rise di nuovo nervosamente. “Beh, ho avuto abbastanza tempo. Inoltre, le armi antiche sono un mio interesse”. Questa volta spinse praticamente Derek nel bagno. “Se hai qualche problema, sarò proprio qui fuori per aiutarti” disse, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Derek si chiese perché sembrasse così nervosa. Essere uno Spartano sembrava una grande idea. Derek guardò nella borsa ancora una volta prima di cominciare a tirare fuori le cose. Dentro c'erano un paio di protezioni per le braccia e le gambe, dei sandali, un grosso pezzo di un tessuto rosso – probabilmente un mantello o qualcosa del genere – e un... lui non sapeva nemmeno come chiamarlo.

“Allison?”

“Sì?” fu la risposta timida.

“Manca un pezzo o qualcosa del genere?”

“... Dubito”.

Derek aprì la porta e alzò il pezzo sconosciuto. “ _Questo_ è un costume _spartano_?”

“Sì. L'interpretazione di Frank Miller” ripeté. Al suo sguardo vuoto, lei lanciò uno sguardo nella stanza. “Ho ancora alcune foto che ho usato come riferimento. Vorresti vederle?” non aspettò nemmeno la risposta prima di andare in camera sua e prenderle, consegnandole al ragazzo più grande.

Derek guardò le immagini e aggrottò la fronte. “Aspetta. _Questo_ è quello che pensa indossassero in una _battaglia_? Non ha nemmeno senso. Sarebbero morti istantaneamente soltanto per il freddo!”

Allison espirò. “Beh, _questo_ è come sembra l'intera faccenda se messo tutti insieme”.

“Non c'è quasi nulla. Posso capire ora perché hai avuto il tempo di concentrarti sulle armi. Quel tipo è praticamente nudo”.

Allison prese Derek per le spalle e lo accompagnò di nuovo nel bagno. “Entra dentro e cambiati. Ho fatto il pezzo sotto più lungo di quello che sembra in foto”.

“Perché un centimetro o due sopra le cosce fa sentire un ragazzo come se stesse indossando più di un semplice costume” disse Derek seccamente.

“Una volta che avrai tutto addosso, ti sentirai meno nudo. Lo prometto”.

“Ne dubito“.

“E poi, dubito che avrai qualcosa di cui vergognarti. La gente pensa già che hai il corpo di un dio greco”.

“La gente? Quale gente?”

“ _Gente_. Ora vai a cambiarti!” gli diede un ultimo spintone prima di chiudere la porta dietro di lui ancora una volta.

Derek glielo concesse. Allison si era presa la briga di fare il costume per lui, così non voleva essere scortese rifiutandolo senza mezzi termini. E non è che Derek non fosse esattamente cosciente quando si parlava del suo corpo. Aveva avuto la sua giusta quota di sguardi di apprezzamento nel periodo estivo, quando Peter lo aveva portato ai Caraibi per una vacanza. E più lo guardava, almeno lui aveva più tessuto rispetto a Jackson.

Derek si abbassò i boxer, arrotolò i vestiti e li sistemò nella borsa da dove veniva il costume. E poiché non voleva assolutamente andare nudo, si sistemò il pezzo inferiore come meglio poteva, che era appena sufficiente a tenere tutto. Si infilò i guanti e i sandali abbastanza facilmente, ma si ritrovò a lottare per fermare il mantello.

“Allison” disse ancora, uscendo dal bagno ed entrando nella stanza della ragazza, mentre cercava di far scattare la chiusura del mantello.

“Ah, ecco. Lascia fare a me” disse, prendendo il pezzo nelle sue mani. Una volta che si agganciò, gli aggiustò il mantello e i guanti sulle braccia prima di fare un passo indietro e sorridere. “Solo un paio di cose ancora...” disse, piegando la testa di lato.

“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta, cos'è quella cosa?” Derek aggrottò la fronte, dopo che lei afferrò qualcosa dal suo comò e si diresse verso Derek con un pennello in mano.

“Ho bisogno di applicare la colla per far attaccare la tua barba”.

“Una barba”.

“Se vorrai essere il re, avrai bisogno della sua barba”.

Derek sospirò di nuovo, ma lo accettò. Il pennello solleticò un po', ma la barba dava solo prurito. Allison gli fece poi scivolare una collana con un dente come pendente sopra la testa, prima di prendere la lancia e lo scudo e consegnarglieli.

“E ora per il _pièce de résistance_...” gli si avvicinò, infilandogli l'elmo sulla testa. Fece qualche passo indietro, le mani premute insieme sulle labbra. Il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso. “Oh mio Dio, sei incredibile. _Dovrei_ davvero cambiare facoltà”.

Derek si guardò allo specchio a figura intera della ragazza. Se avesse saputo che non avrebbe indossato una maglia, avrebbe potuto fare qualche altro addominale nei suoi esercizi, ma nel complesso non sembrava niente male. Almeno, rispetto alla foto, sembrava abbastanza azzeccato. Ora, se paragonato a quello che molto _probabilmente_ indossavano nella storia... beh, era tutta un'altra faccenda.

“Lydia! Vieni a vedere Derek!” urlò Allison.

La ragazza entrò, un sorriso sul volto una volta che notò Derek. “Oh mio Dio, questo è perfetto. Ben fatto, Allison. Quasi non lo riconosco senza la giacca di pelle e il cipiglio”.

Derek fece proprio questo, puntandolo verso la ragazza dai capelli rossi.

“Oh aspetta, eccolo lì” aggiunse simpaticamente, imperturbata dallo sguardo nella sua direzione. “Cosa? Non ti piace? Perché se non ti piace, possiamo sempre attaccare una foglia al tuo cavallo e chiamarti Adamo”.

Diede alla ragazza uno sguardo fulminante. “Va bene”. Si voltò verso la bruna, ammorbidendo lo sguardo. “Grazie per questo. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro” ammise.

Allison sorrise con orgoglio. “Non c'è di che”.

“Andiamo” disse Lydia, prendendo Derek per il polso. “C'è ancora un po' di cibo da sistemare, e anche alcune luci e gli altoparlanti”.

“Metterò le tue cose nella mia stanza” disse Allison mentre Derek veniva trascinato via.

Mentre la serata continuava, Lydia trovava sempre più cose da fare per Derek. Ebbe appena il tempo di guardare davvero il resto degli ospiti nei loro costumi, da quanto lo teneva occupato. Ma Derek non si lamentava, perché affaccendarsi come il suo zerbino significava che non doveva mescolarsi con tutti questi sconosciuti. Finalmente si prese qualche secondo per sé per sgranocchiare alcuni involtini di primavera, solo per vedere che l'appartamento era ormai pieno di festaioli.

'Mi chiedo dove sia Stiles...' pensò Derek, lanciando un'occhiata alla folla. Vide Allison ballare con Batman, e se quella mascella non era un pezzo del costume, quello era Scott con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto. E se Scott era già qui, allora doveva esserlo anche Stiles.

Derek si avvicinò verso le bevande. Lì vide Jackson parlare con un ragazzo in un impermeabile, degli occhiali da sole, e un certo numero di pistole, si spera, giocattolo legate alle sue gambe e al girovita. E una volta che il ragazzo sorrise, Derek riconobbe le fossette appartenenti a Danny.

“Ehi Jackson, Danny” Derek annuì prima di afferrare un bicchiere per sé.

“Gesù Derek, guarda dove punti quella cosa” il biondo aggrottò la fronte, colpendo la lancia.

“Ehi, aspetta, _Derek_?” disse Danny incredulo, scorrendo lo sguardo sulle sue forme.

Derek annuì prima di prendere un sorso del drink.

“Wow amico, non ti ho nemmeno riconosciuto! Il tuo costume è incredibile”.

“Dovresti dirlo ad Allison. L'ha fatto lei”. Derek guardò il ragazzo hawaiano. “Chi dovresti essere?”

Danny sorrise. “Sono Neo. Di Matrix”.

“Oh” annuì, anche se non conosceva esattamente il riferimento. “Voi due avete visto Stiles? Ho visto Scott, quindi ho pensato che Stiles dovesse essere qui...”

I due condivisero uno sguardo prima di guardare di nuovo Derek. Danny guardò la folla. “Umm... lì! È proprio lì”.

Derek guardò dove Danny stava indicando. Stiles stava indossando un completo bianco e rosso, occhialini rossi con lenti gialle e una parrucca di disordinati capelli castani. Quello fu probabilmente il motivo per cui non aveva visto subito il ragazzo. “Grazie” annuì ad entrambi prima di girarsi.

“Ehi”.

“Ehi- whoa! Costume impressionante, Re Leonida! Questa. È. SPARTAAAA!”

Derek lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Forse avrebbe dovuto guardare il film che Allison aveva menzionato. Osservò l'aspetto di Stiles. “Chi dovresti essere?”

“Non riconosci i fulmini?” Stiles aggrottò la fronte.

“... Flash?”

“Gah!” ringhiò, alzando le mani. “Sono _Impulso_! _Kid_ Flash. E, beh, tecnicamente _diventerò_ Flash più avanti...”

Derek sorrise dolcemente. “Beh, stai bene” si complimentò, cercando di non guardare il modo in cui la tuta aderiva al corpo di Stiles.

“Grazie” sorrise Stiles. “Stavo per provare la versione di Smallville con il cappuccio rosso e tutto il resto, ma poi Lydia si è lamentata perché sembravano troppo degli abiti civili e conosci Lydia, ovviamente, perché sei qui”.

Quest'ultimo pezzo fu un po' strano, ma forse Derek aveva soltanto sentito male. La musica era alta e il suo elmo stava facendo un buon lavoro nel soffocare un po' di rumore. Non ci pensò più quando venne presto distratto dal modo in cui Stiles continuava a guardare la folla. Derek cercò di seguire il suo sguardo, ma non vide nulla di interessate. “Tu... stai cercando qualcosa?”

“Hm?” Stiles sembrava aver dimenticato che Derek fosse lì. “Oh, sì. Um, il mio amico. Ha detto che sarebbe venuto, ma non l'ho ancora visto”.

“Forse è in costume”.

“Ah ah” sorrise Stiles, guardando Derek lateralmente. “Non lo so. Penso che forse abbia solo deciso di non venire, dopo tutto”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Sembri deluso”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Credo di esserlo un po'. Speravo davvero di vederlo”.

Il cipiglio di Derek si approfondì. “Adesso sembri _davvero_ deluso”.

Si mise a ridere. “Beh, no. Voglio dire, sì, ma capisco perché se l'è filata. Lui non è la farfalla più sociale, se sai cosa voglio dire”.

“Sì, sicuramente capisco”.

“Sì? Non sembri cavartela così male. Questo ragazzo, lo chiamo Sourwolf, perché ha sempre questa espressione acida sul viso e perché è ridicolmente _ossessionato_ con i limoni ed è anche questo tipo di lupo solitario fatto a persona” rise di nuovo.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando Stiles confuso.

“Ma è un peccato, perché in realtà questo ragazzo è veramente bravo... incredibile, davvero” continuò con voce malinconica. “Come, un cucciolo, completamente, se me lo chiedi. Oh, ma non dirgli che te l'ho detto, perché allora mi darà questo sguardo avverso che è il suo marchio di fabbrica o qualcosa del genere”.

'Sta... sta parlando di me?' si chiese Derek, completamente perplesso.

“E poi, quando sorride...” continuò Stiles, le parole morbide, lo sguardo lontano. “È come la migliore cosa di sempre. Come il sole, è così luminoso e caldo e...” sospirò.

'Non sa che sono io? Potrebbe star parlando di _me_?' pensò Derek, il cuore improvvisamente accelerò. “Stiles, io-”

“Oh! È proprio lui! È qui! È venuto!” e senza un minimo sguardo indietro, Stiles si buttò in mezzo alla folla, gettando le braccia intorno al ragazzo che stava cercando.

Derek si sentì come se il suo cuore fosse stato calpestato. Distolse lo sguardo alla vista. Non poteva sopportare di vedere Stiles sorridere così luminosamente a un tizio che non era lui. 'Giuro, era come se stesse parlando di _me_. Sourwolf... era una _nostra_ cosa... giusto?' Derek inciampò un po' all'indietro, stabilizzandosi contro il muro. 'E se non lo fosse? Voglio dire, come potrebbe _non_ esserlo? Gli ho comprato il lupo, per amor del cielo! Ma... ma se lo ha chiamato per qualcun altro... allora _quel_ Sourwolf è il suo vero protettore... e io sono...'

Chiuse gli occhi, il ritmo della musica era assordante alle orecchie. 'Il modo in cui parlava... non l'ho mai sentito parlare così prima...' alzò lo sguardo, posando di nuovo gli occhi su Stiles. Il ragazzo aveva le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo. Rideva.

Derek si spinse via dal muro e si infilò tra gli ospiti della festa per uscire. Aveva bisogno di aria. Aveva bisogno di scappare. Prese un posto sulla veranda, appoggiando la lancia contro i gradini mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani, o almeno come meglio poteva con ancora l'elmo addosso. Derek avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cosa al mondo che Stiles stava parlando di lui. E mentre Stiles diceva quello che aveva detto, Derek non poté fare a meno di essere felice ed emozionato, perché sembrava che il ragazzo fosse innamorato.

'E allora perché è saltato su quell'altro tizio? Chi diavolo _è_ quel tizio?' Derek era schiacciato. Era andato dal sentirsi euforico al sentirsi come se fosse stato pugnalato allo stomaco in una manciata di secondi. Derek era pronto ad usare la lancia per un buon motivo contro lo straniero. Ma poi cercò di ricordare quello che aveva già accettato. Aveva deciso di essere lì per Stiles, non importava altro. E se Stiles si innamorava di qualcun altro, sarebbe stato _ancora_ lì. Non se la sentiva di essere lì adesso. Se la sentiva di tornare nel suo posto oscuro e non poteva permettere a nessuno di vederlo andare lì. Era pronto ad andarsene.

Derek trovò improvvisamente l'elmo soffocante. Aveva finito con la festa. Su questa. Aveva bisogno di uscire e di riflettere su alcune cose nella solitudine della sua casa. 'Sono qui da quasi due ore comunque... penso che sia abbastanza tempo... e se Lydia ha bisogno di altro aiuto, ha una stanza piena di amici che possono aiutarla'.

Si rialzò, prese la lancia prima di tornare dentro e salire le scale verso la stanza di Allison. 'Dove ha messo quella borsa?' si guardò intorno nella stanza, gettando da parte la lancia e togliendosi lo scudo dal braccio. Stava per togliersi l'elmo quando un'altra persona irruppe nella stanza.

“Scusami, non credo che dovresti essere qui”.

Derek si guardò alle spalle per vedere Jack Sparrow guardarlo, stizzito. Derek osservò la figura alta e i riccioli biondi che spuntavano da sotto la parrucca e si rese conto che era Isaac.

“Devo solo prendere la mia roba e andarmene”.

“Okay, quale _roba_ pensi di avere qui, eh? Senti, sono un ottimo amico del ragazzo di questa ragazza e ti farà letteralmente a brandelli se scopre che stai curiosando tra la roba della sua ragazza”.

Derek sospirò profondamente in frustrazione. “Isaac, _rilassati_. Allison ha messo la mia roba da qualche parte. Voglio solo cambiarmi e uscire di qui”.

Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso. “Io... ti conosco?”

Derek roteò gli occhi e si tolse l'elmo mentre contemporaneamente si strappava la barba graffiante.

“Porca puttana, Derek” disse Isaac, alzando le sopracciglia sorpreso. “Dio, amico, _non_ ti avevo riconosciuto”.

“Beh, sono qui. Mi aiuti a trovare i miei vestiti?”

“Sì, certo” annuì, entrando nella stanza. “Ma... perché te ne stai andando adesso?”

“Sono stato qui abbastanza a lungo. Ho finito”.

Isaac sembrò curioso, ma non spinse oltre. “Beh, hai almeno visto Stiles? Ti stava cercando prima”.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro. “Sì, l'ho visto. Era impegnato a cercare qualcun altro”.

Isaac lo schernì. “Di cosa stai parlando, amico? Stiles sta cercando te da _tutta_ la notte. Giuro, sembrava che stesse per piangere quando pensava che avessi deciso di non venire”.

“ _Tu_ di cosa stai parlando, _amico_?” lo derise Derek. “L'ho _visto_. Lui mi ha _visto_. Abbiamo avuto una conversazione su un ragazzo che sorride come il _fottuto_ sole e poi è corso ad abbracciarlo una volta che l'ha visto nella stanza”. Derek fece una smorfia all'ostilità nella sua voce. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto scaricare la sua frustrazione su Isaac. Ma si era arrabbiato e aveva bisogno di uscire _ora_.

Ci volle un secondo per il biondo di registrare quello che Derek aveva detto. Poi scosse la testa. “No. No, l'ho visto. Quel tipo a cui Stiles è saltato addosso era un ragazzo della classe di bio di Lydia. Una volta che Stiles l'ha capito, si è messo a ridere scusandosi come un matto. Ha detto di aver pensato che il ragazzo fosse qualcun altro”. Isaac improvvisamente si mise a ridere. “Quel ragazzo era vestito come Danny Zuko di Grease. Non c'è da meravigliarsi che Stiles abbia pensato che fossi tu”.

Derek non era divertito. Non era neanche convinto. La sua espressione era chiara.

“Guarda” disse Isaac. “Puoi chiedere a Scott. Era con me quando l'abbiamo visto”.

“No. Io vado a casa”.

“Derek, andiamo. Devi solo chiedere a Scott. Lui ti dirà quello che ti ho detto. E se ancora non ti piacerà quello che sentirai, scaverò personalmente in questa stanza per trovarti i vestiti e consegnarteli io stesso”.

Derek ringhiò un altro sospiro. Alzò gli occhi. “ _Bene_. Facciamola finita”.

Isaac seguì Derek fuori dalla stanza e giù per le scale. Derek guardò la folla e vide Batman sgranocchiare felicemente un'ala di pollo. Iniziò ad incamminarsi per chiedergli di quello che Isaac aveva detto, ma si fermò, girandosi quando Stiles gli andò incontro.

“Derek, cosa-” Isaac aggrottò la fronte.

“Zitto” sibilò Derek. Non era pronto ad affrontare il ragazzo. Non con le sue emozioni sull'orlo della crisi.

“Non è venuto!” sentì Stiles piagnucolare. Derek sbirciò da sopra la spalla per spiare i due. “Ha detto che sarebbe venuto, ma lui non è venuto!”

“Amico, è qui. Allison ha faticato per fargli un costume. E _tu sei_ qui. Certo che è qui”.

“No, no. Ho cercato in giro per tuuuuuuuutta la notte. E ho _pensato_ di averlo visto, ma invece era solo Kyle”.

Scott si mise a ridere. “Sì, l'ho visto. È stato esilarante. Davvero pensavi che Allison gli facesse una giacca di pelle? Ne ha già dodici di quelle”.

“Tre, va bene?”

Scott sbuffò. “Certo che lo sai”.

'In realtà sono quattro, ma non è questo il punto...' pensò Derek, prima di dirsi di stare zitto.

“Va bene, guarda” disse Scott, gettando un braccio intorno al suo amico. Derek girò di nuovo la testa, nascondendo il volto, solo per trovarsi a guardare un pirata molto divertito. “Vediamo... oh lì. Vedi, lui è lì con Isaac”.

“Chi, _quello_? No, non è lui. Ho parlato con quel ragazzo prima”.

“Allora tu parlavi con Derek. Senti, riconosco quel mantello. Ci stavo giocando quando Allison lo stava facendo”. Derek sbuffò a quella frase. “Guarda. Signor Hale! Yo, Signor Hale!”

Derek guardò Isaac che stava semplicemente soffocando un sorriso, mentre gli dava uno sguardo come per dire ' _ora_ cosa hai intenzione di fare?' Derek si voltò lentamente di fronte ai due amici che stava origliando.

Osservò come la faccia Stiles passò dalla confusione allo shock. “ _Derek_?”

Alzò la mano e lo salutò. “Ehi Stiles”. Derek barcollò in avanti quando Isaac lo spinse verso Stiles. Fissò l'altro ragazzo compiaciuto da sopra la spalla.

Stiles si avvicinò, chiudendo la distanza. “Sei... _sei_ Re Leonida? Io non... non ti ho nemmeno riconosciuto!”

Derek annuì lentamente. “Io... sembra che succeda un sacco stasera...” si passò una mano tra i capelli. La rabbia che provava pochi minuti prima cominciava a calmarsi. “Allora... Isaac ha detto che mi stavi cercando...”

Nonostante la scarsa illuminazione, poteva chiaramente vedere il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo quando abbassò la testa e cominciò a strofinarsi il retro del collo.

Derek continuò. “E immagino... visto che non mi hai riconosciuto... forse hai detto che stavi cercando... me”.

Stiles guardò di nuovo Derek, ridacchiando nervosamente.

Derek continuò ancora un po', la sua precedente frustrazione spazzata via. “Un _cucciolo_ , Stiles?” alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo con un'espressione impassibile.

“Ehi, adesso, i cuccioli sono fantastici”.

“ _Fantastici_ , davvero?” lo preso in giro, ripetendo le parole del ragazzo. La frustrazione era sparita, l'alba stava sorgendo per lui ora che Stiles gli stava parlando.

“Hai provato questi involtini? Sono fantastici!” disse, avvicinandosi verso il cibo e prendendo un grande e disordinato morso.

Derek non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Poi si ricordò di quello che Stiles aveva detto sul suo sorriso e questo lo portò a sorridere ancora di più.

Stiles parlò senza sosta mentre si spingeva il cibo in bocca per tutto il tempo, cercando di distrarre Derek da quello che aveva detto in precedenza, Derek si trovò in difficoltà a concentrarsi. 'Stava parlando di me. Pensa che io sia incredibile. Pensa che il mio sorriso sia come il _sole_!' parlando di sorriso, sembrava che quello non sarebbe andato via.

Il resto della notte fu perfetto, ora che Derek aveva Stiles al suo fianco, il suo precedente desiderio di andarsene spariva ogni secondo di più accanto a lui. Il gusto del cibo era migliore, il gusto delle bevande era più dolce, la musica era celestiale, e anche la stanza affollata sembrava il posto migliore dove stare. Neanche gli importava quando Lydia lo trovò di nuovo e gli chiese di rifornire le bevande.

E nel frattempo, Stiles rimase proprio vicino a lui. Non guardava più nella stanza. I suoi occhi erano puntati su Derek. La sua attenzione era tutta su Derek. E Derek non poteva fare a meno di ripetersi in mente quello che Stiles aveva detto, quando pensava che fosse qualcun altro. E mentre le parole erano difficilmente una confessione d'amore, il tono di queste sembravano come se potesse essere _vero_. Derek dimenticò tutto su qualsiasi altro ragazzo o ragazza con cui pensava che Stiles potesse mettersi. Perché ora, dopo questa notte, Derek aveva la speranza che quella persona speciale potesse essere lui.

E infine, fino alle prime ore del mattino, dopo che gli ospiti della festa ritornarono a casa e tutti quelli che rimasero furono i pochi per aiutare a pulire un po' e smaltire la sbornia prima di dirigersi verso le loro case, Stiles rimase _ancora_ al suo fianco.

Scivolarono via, prendendo un posto uno accanto all'altro sulla veranda, il cielo notturno illuminato solo da una striscia dell'alba imminente a poco più di un'ora di distanza. Stiles si appoggiò su Derek, prendendo conforto dal suo calore, mentre Derek si appoggiò contro Stiles, prendendo conforto dalla sua vicinanza.

Stiles giocherellò con le stringhe delle sue scarpe. “È stata una bella festa, eh?”

“Parte di questa”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Lydia ti teneva occupato...”

“Non mi dispiace. Mi ricorda Laura”.

“Sì? L'ho pensato anch'io!” guardò il suo amico. “Accidenti, non hai freddo?”

Derek si guardò. _Avrebbe_ dovuto pensare che sarebbe stato mezzo nudo, seduto fuori, nel mezzo dell'inverno, ma tutto quello che sentiva in quel momento fu il calore. “In realtà, questo mantello è piuttosto spesso. Penso che forse Allison l'abbia progettato in questo modo”.

“Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ecco” disse, tirando fuori il suo cellulare.

“Dove diavolo l'avevi nascosto?”

Stiles rise. “Ho le tasche” spiegò, toccando il dispositivo. “Facciamo una foto”. Stiles lo alzò, puntando la fotocamera verso di loro. “Di' cheese”.

Derek sbuffò, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre guardava il ragazzo accanto a lui.

Stiles capovolse il cellulare per guardare lo schermo. “Derek, ti sei mosso! E dovevi sorridere” aggrottò la fronte.

“Pensavo di dover dire soltanto 'cheese'”.

Stiles lo urtò. “Comportati bene!” tese di nuovo il braccio.

Derek si comportò bene e guardò la fotocamera del cellulare, sorridendo come Stiles aveva chiesto.

Stiles guardò verso la foto, sorridendo contento. “Eccoti qua. Molto meglio. Dovresti sorridere spesso, Derek. O, come Allison direbbe: Non accigliarti. Qualcuno potrebbe innamorarsi del tuo sorriso”.

Derek guardò Stiles con la coda dell'occhio e sorrise tra sé. Aveva una buona idea che qualcuno potesse esserlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Note, note, note. Va bene.  
>  CSIC: Capo Stronza In Carica3. Perché Erica si immagina cazzuta. Sapete, Erica (e Boyd per associazione) non avevano davvero un ruolo oltre a quella prima apparizione, perché non sapevo cosa stesse per accadergli nello show. E anche perché potevo essere un po' offesa da come stessero abbandonando il povero Derek, ahah. Va tutto bene Derek! Hai ancora Isaac!
> 
> La tecnica di studio di Stiles è davvero qualcosa. La gente dovrebbe provarla. Voglio dire, magari non con il cibo, ma con le immagini.
> 
> La canzone è 'Your Beautiful' di James Blunt. È una canzone triste. Non mi piace particolarmente, ma ho pensato che ci stesse bene perché anche io avrei voluto lanciare la mia radio lungo la stanza quando l'ho sentita.
> 
> E i costumi. Davvero ho amato l'idea di vedere Lydia vestita come il Dr. Frank-N-Futer con Jackson come Rocky Horror. E ho pensato che Allison sarebbe stata una perfetta Catwoman, questo significava naturalmente che Scott sarebbe stato il suo Baman. E per Danny, ho pensato sarebbe stato divertente per Keahu essere Keanu. E non so perché, ma ho pensato sarebbe stato divertente avere un Jack Sparrow nelle vicinanze. Prima pensavo che Stiles potesse essere Jack, ma poi ho immaginato Isaac nei suoi panni ed ecco fatto. Nessun altro poteva essere Jack, dopotutto. E ovviamente Derek è Re Leonida. Doveva essere qualcun altro, ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente se Allison gli avesse fatto un perizoma o qualcosa del genere e Derek sarebbe stato tutto 'Allison? Dov'è il resto?' ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato qualcosa che Derek avrebbe potuto accettare visto che è tecnicamente legato alla storia, specialmente se il mantello l'avrebbe coperto (anche se pensavo di renderlo ancora meno riconoscibile senza vestiti, ahah). Stiles è stato davvero il più difficile da scegliere. All'inizio doveva essere Luke Skywalker, ma ho cambiato idea. Avevo considerato Cappuccetto Rosso, ma logicamente, perché Stiles avrebbe dovuto vestirsi così? Voglio dire, aveva fatto quella cosa della drag queen, ma quella era una notte drag in un bar gay per una sfida. Quindi ho pensato a qualcosa di rosso e ho pensato a Flash. Ma dal momento che sono una grande fan di Smallville, ho pensato che Impulso sarebbe stato migliore perché non solo Stiles è iperattivo, ma anche impulsivo. E poi ho visto una foto della versione di Smallville di Bart Allen nel suo completo da eroe e aveva un cappuccio rosso e ho pensato 'È questo'. Inoltre, significava che Stiles avrebbe indossato un completo molto aderente, qualcosa che ho pensato Derek avrebbe appezzato visto che lui era praticamente nudo per Stiles.
> 
> Oh, l'ultima volta ho dimenticato di menzionare, per quelli che non l'hanno ancora letto o per quelli che potevano essere interessati, dell'Extra che ho scritto per il Capitolo 13 a casa Stilinski dal punto di vista di Stiles. Qualcuno aveva chiesto di vedere qualcosa di diverso, quindi ci sto lavorando.
> 
> Inoltre, grazie per le recensioni. Mi intrattengono e mi fanno andare avanti con questa storia. L'ho già detto a qualcun altro, ma ho pensato ne valesse la pena ammetterlo. Le recensioni mi rendono felice perché riesco a vedere le vostre reazioni a quello che scrivo. Se non ci fossero commenti, allora non vedrei le reazioni e poi penserò che nessuno di voi legge, quindi divento meno motivata a continuare a scrivere una storia che è già nella mia testa. Ma perché vi piace e posso vedere che c'è un pubblico, continuo a scrivere ancora. Quindi grazie. Grazie per tenere viva la storia.
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1Life Alert: Credo sia simile alla nostra Croce Rossa (o a qualsiasi altra Croce esistente nel nostro paese), ma è qualcosa di più particolare. È un servizio nazionale che fornisce aiuto agli anziani tramite un dispositivo a forma di ciondolo che si collega a una linea telefonica. Quindi, quando una persona anziana si trova in una situazione di emergenza e non può raggiungere il telefono, può usare questo dispositivo schiacciando un pulsante. Lo slogan di questo servizio si è classificato alla posizione numero uno nella classifica di USA Today del 2007 degli spot più memorabili degli ultimi 25 anni. Ed è proprio 'Sono caduto e non posso alzarmi', come Derek pensa riguardo a un vecchio Stiles.  
> 2Henley: È la maglia che Derek utilizza spesso nello show.  
> 3CSIC: Capo Stronza In Carica: In inglese è HBIC: Head Bitch in Charge. La mia traduzione sembra più CSI – Scena del Crimine.


	16. Interference Part I

“Te l'ho detto. Non lo so ancora”.

“Allora quando lo saprai?”

Derek sospirò. “Hanno detto che i voti sarebbero usciti tra due settimane. Quindi, probabilmente, il prossimo venerdì”.

Peter gemette oltre la linea. “Bene. Nel frattempo hai mai pensato a dove andremo mentre sei in pausa?”

Derek esitò, sapendo che Peter avrebbe immediatamente capito la vera ragione dietro la sua decisione. “In realtà... ci ho pensato... e penso che potrebbe essere un buon cambiamento se restassi qui per la pausa. Magari posso prendere qualche lezione nel frattempo”.

“Oh davveeeeeero” disse Peter canticchiando, divertito.

“Sì. Voglio dire, penso che potrei riuscire a infilarmi in due corsi, se davvero lavorassi duro-”

“Va bene, puoi già fermarti. _Entrambi_ sappiamo che desideri rimanere soltanto per stare con il tuo nuovo boy toy”.

Derek espirò, pizzicandosi la punta del naso. Poteva praticamente _sentire_ il sorriso sul volto di suo zio attraverso la linea telefonica.

“Mi piace Stiles” disse semplicemente Peter. “Porta anche lui”.

“Non può” sospirò Derek, usando il suo stratagemma. “Ha il lavoro”.

Peter rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Poi, “Dove lavora? Possiamo comprare l'impresa e _poi_ mandarlo in vacanza. Stavo pensando al sud del Pacifico, è _bello_ in questo periodo dell'anno”.

“Hm” ronzò Derek, considerando l'opzione. Gli piaceva l'idea. Andare a Tahiti con Stiles, bere da noci di cocco con ombrellini con Stiles, nuotare in acque cristalline con Stiles, passeggiare lungo spiagge di sabbia bianca con la luce della luna che baciava le loro pelli e le onde leccavano i loro i piedi mentre si baciavano e si leccavano a vicenda. 'Sì...' Derek sorrise con aria sognante al pensiero.

“ _Derek_ ” abbaiò Peter, facendo uscire il nipote dai suoi pensieri.

“Cosa?”

“Inviami le informazioni dell'impresa. Chiamerò il proprietario in questo momento e saremo alle Fiji per mercoledì”.

“Ero più incline per Tahiti”.

“Ooh, con sexy ballerini dalle anche scattanti. Mi piace il tuo stile, bambino”.

“Smettila di chiamarmi così”.

“Sei il mio adorabile nipote. Non smetterò _mai_ di chiamarti così”.

“Così _Tahiti_ ” ringhiò Derek.

“Sì, sì. Trova il numero del proprietario e io comincerò a darmi da fare”.

“Di domenica?”

“Un buon affare non ha mai bisogno del fine settimana”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. Se questo significava andare in un isola tropicale con Stiles... 'Aspetta'. Derek aggrottò la fronte. Acquistare l'impresa solo per andare in vacanza con lui? Non era forse un po' troppo? “Peter. Comprare l'impresa così che possa andare in vacanza con Stiles? Non è un po' troppo?”

“Assolutamente no” sbuffò Peter, come se il concetto fosse offensivo. “Allora, come dovremmo farlo? Dirglielo onestamente o rapirlo e non rimuovere la benda fino a quando stiamo sorseggiando Mai-Tais?”

“Per l'ultima volta, Peter, _non_ è stato divertente. Ho rotto il naso di quel ragazzo”.

“Quella era la parte divertente!”

Sembrava che Derek dovesse essere quello razionale. “No, no. Lascia perdere. Per quanto io voglia passare la pausa con Stiles in un luogo dove può andare in giro mezzo nudo tutto il giorno, penso che acquistare l'impresa sia giusto un po'... esagerato”.

Sentì di nuovo Peter gemere. “Nipote, stai diventando morbido. Puoi almeno dirmi se l'hai già sbattuto?”

“... No” al nuovo gemito di Peter aggiunse rapidamente, “ma credo di trovarmi in una vera buona occasione. Voglio dire, non ha direttamente detto che gli piaccio, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che sia così”.

“Di cosa stai _parlando_? _Certo_ che gli piaci! Ha passato una cena con Laura _e_ me. Se qualcuno può uscirne fuori indenne c'è definitivamente del desiderio per il tuo pene in questione”.

“Dannazione, Peter” si accigliò Derek. “Come siamo ancora imparentati?”

“Me lo chiedo ogni giorno sempre di più visto che non hai scopato il piccolo pasticcere”.

Derek sbuffò. “Senti, solo perché non sono un raccapricciante vecchio pervertito come _qualcuno_ , non significa che io non stia pensando a un modo per farlo accadere”.

“Okay, prima di tutto. Le tue parole fanno male. Io non sono _vecchio_ ” Derek sbuffò a questo. “E in secondo luogo, qual è il piano?”

“Come ho detto prima. Ho bisogno di essere sicuro che lui sia veramente interessato a me, almeno nello stesso modo in cui io lo sono per lui. Così troverò un modo per farglielo ammettere. E _poi_ , quando finalmente confesserà il suo eterno amore per me, _allora_ lo porterò nel mio letto e non gli farò indossare di nuovo i vestiti”.

“Questo mi piace di più. Sei un Hale, _dopo_ tutto”.

“Ho solo bisogno di parlare con lui. Magari vedere se lascia qualche suggerimento. Sarò dieci volte più attento di quanto sono stato”.

“Allora cosa ci fai seduto a casa a parlare al cellulare con tuo zio? Lo so che sono incredibile e tutto quello che desideri essere, Derek, ma penso che hai bisogno di controllare le tue priorità. Come puoi osservarlo se non stai neanche passando del tempo con lui?”

“Cristo, Peter. Trattieni la tua modesta, perché no?” chiese Derek con voce strascicata. “Andrò a casa sua questo pomeriggio. Lo aiuterò a cucinare alcuni biscotti per Danny”.

“Con 'aiuterò a cucinare' spero che tu intenda 'scopare', con 'alcuni biscotti' spero che tu intenda 'quel culo stretto', e con Danny, spero che questo sia uno strano soprannome che hai dato alle palle blu che devi aver sviluppato per non aver fatto ancora un bel niente”.

“Sto attaccando adesso”.

“Ti voglio bene, Derek! Tienimi aggiornato! Chiamami non appena i tuoi voti saranno usciti o quando finalmente diventerai un uomo e prenderai quel piccolo stretto bocconcino-”

“Sei raccapricciante e inquietante e sto per attaccare! Ciao Peter, ti voglio bene anch'io”.

La chiamata terminò prima che Peter potesse pronunciare un'altra inquietante sillaba.

Era vero. Derek aveva fatto una piccola ricerca per avere consigli su come sapere se un ragazzo fosse interessato. Pensò che con quei suggerimenti in mente, avrebbe saputo senza un solo singolo dubbio o meno se Stiles fosse innamorato di lui. E se lo era, Derek aveva un piano secondario in cui avrebbe lasciato le sue labbra dire tutto per lui, mentre assaggiava ogni centimetro della pelle pallida di Stiles. Ma se non lo era, aveva preparato una strategia di emergenza che lo vedeva nascondersi in un angolo buio per circa una settimana con la scusa di un'operazione dentaria minore, mentre in realtà era bloccato dal dolore del suo cuore spezzato che cercava di aggiustare per poter tollerare di essere vicino a Stiles senza sentire gli effetti del totale rifiuto.

Sì. Derek sperava davvero di non aver bisogno della strategia di emergenza.

Dopo la festa in costume, Stiles aveva chiesto aiuto a Derek per la tarda giornata per rinnovare il compito di suo personale scoiattolo sgusciatore. Derek, ovviamente, aveva accettato, prima di prendere strade separate per cercare di avere almeno qualche ora di sonno. E quando Derek si era svegliato più tardi quella mattina, aveva iniziato la sua ricerca. E se tutto sarebbe andato bene, era sicuro che avrebbe condiviso baci con Stiles durante il periodo delle feste, _senza_ la necessità del vischio. Tuttavia, se le cose non andavano come previsto, riteneva il vischio ancora un'opzione valida.

Così, più tardi nell'appartamento di Stiles, invece di noci, Derek venne incaricato di aprire pistacchi. Ne rubò alcuni furtivamente, masticandoli quando Stiles non guardava. A quanto sembrava, Danny aveva chiesto a Stiles dei biscotti al cioccolato nero con pistacchi e Stiles aveva volentieri accettato. Così Derek non aveva nessun problema a mangiare quanti pistacchi volesse dal mucchio. Meno Danny ne aveva e forse l'hawaiano sarebbe stato meno desideroso di approcciare nuovamente Stiles e questo andava bene a Derek.

“Smettila!” si accigliò Stiles, scacciando le mani di Derek. “So che ne stai mangiando più di quanti ne stai aprendo!”

Derek sbuffò ghignando. “Non puoi saperlo”.

Stiles lo fissò con uno sguardo vuoto. “Derek. Guarda il mucchio dei gusci. Poi guarda il mucchio di pistacchi. La proporzione è seriamente molta”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Questo potrebbe semplicemente significare che la maggior parte di questi gusci sono vuoti. Forse dovresti trovare un posto migliore dove comprare i tuoi pistacchi”.

“O la prossima volta mi assicurerò che sarai troppo pieno per mangiarli facendo in modo che tu abbia pranzato”.

Roteò gli occhi. “Come se quello mi fermerebbe”. Prese un altro pistacchio in bocca.

“Derek! Smettila!”

Alla fine Stiles ebbe abbastanza pistacchi di cui aveva bisogno per fare i biscotti. Era sul punto di mostrare a Derek come fare l'impasto, quando si fermò improvvisamente.

Derek guardò il suo amico. “Cosa?”

“Dobbiamo prendere misure preventive” disse Stiles, accarezzandosi il mento. “Seguimi”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, ma lo seguì comunque. Stiles lo portò nella sua camera da letto, mentre Derek lo guardava dirigersi verso il comò. Poi comprese con una risatina. “Capisco”.

“Probabilmente dovrei farti semplicemente il tuo grembiule” sorrise Stiles, lanciando una maglia a Derek. “Questa dovrebbe andarti. Ho una taglia più grande, come volevi. Inoltre” aggiunse Stiles, “in questo modo rovinerai soltanto la maglia di ricambio e potrai andare a casa con quella con cui sei arrivato”.

“Molto intuitivo da parte tua”.

“Beh, non si sa mai” si strinse nelle spalle. “Per qualche ragione, attiri pasticci”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, si tolse la maglia e la gettò da parte prima di scivolare in quella che Stiles gli aveva consegnato. Era ancora un po' più stretta di come gli piacevano, ma almeno era una taglia migliore di quelle precedenti. Abbassò lo sguardo. “Davvero, Stiles?”

“Cosa?” disse, soffocando un sorriso.

Lesse le parole di un rosso luminoso sulla camicia blu scuro. “'Sono Solo Una Macchina dell'Amore?'”

“E non lavoro per nessun altro a parte te, yeah baby!1” ballò Stiles.

Anche se era divertente, Derek _non_ era divertito.

“Va bene, va bene. Qui” disse Stiles, lanciandogli una maglia diversa. “Prova questa”.

Derek non si mosse. Si limitò a fissare la stoffa tra le sue mani. “Stiles, questa è rosa”.

“Non hai mai specificato che colore avresti preferito” disse con un sorrisetto.

“Lascia perdere” Derek roteò gli occhi, spogliandosi ancora una volta e lanciando entrambe le maglia verso Stiles. “Dov'è la maglia che ti ho dato l'altro giorno? Quando ti sei lanciato addosso la pastella?”

“Non mi sono lanciato addosso la pastella” aggrottò la fronte, scuotendo la testa. “In ogni caso, no. Quella maglia è comoda e ho deciso di tenerla per me”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. Gli piaceva quella maglia. _Era_ davvero comoda. “Stiles-”

“Allora, quale vuoi? Rosa? O Macchina dell'Amore?” le sollevò, una in ogni mano, allungandole verso il ragazzo più grande. Lo sguardo sul volto di Stiles chiarì che non c'era niente da discutere. Derek sospirò e afferrò quella blu, prima di indossarla di nuovo da sopra la testa. “Ottima scelta, Jeeves. Anche se, personalmente, credo che in rosa saresti stato altrettanto bello” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle.

Derek alzò gli occhi prima di voltarsi per piegare la sua maglia originale e lasciarla sul letto di Stiles. Questo quando notò una chitarra in un angolo della stanza del ragazzo che non aveva notato prima. Guardò verso Stiles da sopra la spalla. “Suoni?” chiese, annuendo alla chitarra.

“Hm?” guardò Derek dopo aver ripiegato la maglia rosa e averla messa nel comò. Seguì lo sguardo del ragazzo più grande e scosse la testa. “Oh, no. No, no, no. Non proprio”.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Cosa vuoi dire con 'non proprio'?”

“È la chitarra di Scott. A lui e Isaac piace pasticciare con la musica. In realtà sono abbastanza bravi. Sono bravi abbastanza da essere invitati dal capo di Scott per suonare in qualche evento futuro, 'Canzoni per Gattini' o qualcosa del genere” sogghignò. “E avevano bisogno di qualcun altro per suonare, così Scott sta cercando di insegnarmi in tempo per lo spettacolo. Ehi! Dovresti assolutamente venire!”

'E vedere Stiles suonare sul palco? Dove devo iscrivermi?' pensò Derek “Sì, certo” annuì. “Quand'è?”

“Tra tre settimane. Ecco” Stiles si avvicinò ignorando lo spazio personale di Derek e infilò la mano nella tasca dei jeans del ragazzo più grande per tirare fuori il suo cellulare.

“Co- _Stiles_!” balbettò Derek agitato. La mano vagante era stata pericolosamente vicino al cavallo di Derek, calda mentre premeva contro la coscia, il sottile rivestimento della tasca l'unica barriera tra pelle su pelle. Stiles era impassibile. Mentre digitava sul cellulare, Derek si prese un momento per ricomporsi, sbrigandosi a scacciare l'effetto dell'azione di Stiles prima che si manifestasse attraverso i jeans.

“Ecco” sorrise Stiles mostrando a Derek lo schermo e scuotendolo. Derek sospirò silenziosamente in sollievo e si applaudì per l'autocontrollo, mentre prendeva tranquillamente in mano il cellulare, guardando l'aggiunta sul suo calendario. “Ora ti verrà ricordato e verrai e salverai alcuni gattini e ti divertirai”.

Derek annuì, non fidandosi davvero della sua voce in questo momento. Si infilò il cellulare in tasca, prendendosi un secondo per scavarsi le unghie nella coscia per distrarre il corpo dal breve contatto di piacere con un po' di dolore. Funzionò.

Stiles, nel frattempo, non si accorse delle turbolenze che aveva causato al suo amico con quel piccolo atto. Gli sorrise. “Suoni qualche strumento?”

“Io- um” Derek si schiarì la gola. “Non proprio”.

Questa volta fu Stiles ad alzare un sopracciglio. Rispecchiò la domanda di Derek. “Cosa vuoi dire con 'non proprio'?”

“Mio padre aveva provato a insegnarmi a suonare la chitarra. C'era questa canzone che suonava sempre per la mamma e me l'ha insegnata, ma è stato molto tempo fa. Non so se posso ancora suonarla”.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire. “Dovresti provare qualche volta. Nel frattempo” sorrise, prendendo Derek per le spalle e conducendolo fuori dalla porta. “Abbiamo dei biscotti da cucinare”.

Una volta di nuovo in cucina, Stiles cominciò a mescolare gli ingredienti, mentre Derek guardava. Ogni tanto gli avrebbe passato un ingrediente da gettare nel mix e abbastanza presto raggiunsero la teglia per i biscotti con la ciotola piena di pasta.

“No, Derek” lo sgridò Stiles, raccogliendo un pezzo che Derek aveva semplicemente preso e sistemato. “Non puoi buttarli così. Se sono troppo vicini si attaccheranno”.

Derek sbuffò ghignando, prendendone un'altra manciata e lanciandola sul tegame.

“Derek, _no_ ” lo rimproverò Stiles. “Quelli sono troppo grandi. Non cuoceranno in modo uniforme con gli altri- _Derek_. _No_. Quelli sono troppo vicini al bordo! Sai cosa? Va tutto bene” accarezzò il ragazzo più grande sulla spalla. “Posso fare io da qui. Tu guarda e basta, va bene?”

Derek sorrise compiaciuto di se stesso mentre camminava intorno alla cucina per sedersi al bancone. Non voleva comportarsi bene se i biscotti non erano nemmeno per lui. Si asciugò le mani su uno straccio. “Hai qualcosa da bere?” chiese. Tutti quei pistacchi che aveva mangiato prima lo avevano reso assetato.

“Sì. C'è qualche bottiglia di acqua in frigo. C'è anche del succo, se vuoi. Fai da te”.

Derek si sciacquò rapidamente le mani nel lavandino e prese un bicchiere dallo scaffale, versandosi un po' di succo di mela. “Allora, progetti per la pausa? Stavo pensando di fare un corso, ma...” si spense Derek, mentre Stiles fissava la pasta dei biscotti in mano, la faccia contorta in contemplazione. “Stiles?”

Alzò lo sguardo verso Derek, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ho dimenticato. Come ho potuto dimenticarlo? L'abbiamo programmato per tutta l'estate!”

“Um”.

Stiles guardò in basso e mise la pasta dei biscotti sulla lastra. “I ragazzi e io – voglio dire, _tutti_ noi – Lydia e Allison e Danny e Jackson, anche _Greenburg_ – abbiamo tutti programmato questo viaggio insieme. Ognuno si è preso un paio di giorni di ferie dal lavoro in modo che potessimo andare tutti insieme a Bear Valley”.

“Oh...” Derek aggrottò la fronte, accasciandosi sulla sedia, bevendo un sorso del succo.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo. “Voglio dire, sembrava divertente allora... ma ora... sembra un po' noioso...”

Derek si raddrizzò. lentamente

“Posso saltarla. La neve è fredda, comunque. Oh, ma il concerto...”

“Concerto?”

“Sì, Scott e io abbiamo preso questi biglietti per qualche concerto di cui ero così entusiasta... ma ora non riesco nemmeno a ricordare chi andremo a vedere”. Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Credo che potrei dare il mio biglietto a Isaac... sono sicuro che non gli dispiacerebbe andare con Scott”.

Derek studiò Stiles. Se ascoltava soltanto quello che diceva, sembrava che Stiles non avesse davvero nessun problema a saltare il viaggio. Ma il tono della voce e il linguaggio del corpo e il modo in cui gli occhi rimanevano fissi sulla pasta dei biscotti che continuava a posare, dicevano altro. Per quanto volesse che Stiles rimanesse, non voleva che lui rinunciasse a un viaggio a cui voleva davvero andare.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. 'Questo andrà a inceppare i miei piani...' ammise, prendendo ancora una volta lo straccio per pulirsi meticolosamente le mani. “Non lo so” disse lentamente. “Per me sembra poter essere divertente”.

“Sì?” chiese Stiles, alzando lo sguardo.

“Sicuramente. Penso che _dovresti_ andare. Fai scorta di divertimento così non mi sentirò male quando andrò in vacanza con Peter”.

“Oh? Vai da qualche parte con Peter?”

Derek annuì “Sì, ogni anno durante l'inverno e la pausa estiva Peter mi rapisce e mi porta da qualche parte. Credo che stesse progettando per le Fiji o Tahiti quest'anno” si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza. “Quindi, sì. Dovresti definitivamente andare”. Finalmente guardò Stiles negli occhi, posando lo straccio, sorridendogli incoraggiante.

Lentamente Stiles cominciò ad annuire. “O... okay. Non sarà _troppo_ brutto. È solo un paio di giorni”. Si illuminò. “Ehi, forse se volessi, potresti venire anche tu! Voglio dire, la casa che abbiamo affittato è piccola, ma forse potremmo schiacciarti da qualche parte o forse potresti stare in un hotel se vuoi davvero, ma potresti venire con noi”.

Derek _voleva_. Ma _non_ voleva intromettersi nel loro viaggio. Scosse la testa. “Va bene. Divertiti con i tuoi amici”.

“Pensaci e basta, va bene?”

Sospirò. “Ci penserò”.

Stiles sorrise. “Bene. E ora” sistemò un ultimo pezzo di pasta sulla teglia prima di prenderla. “Bisogna solo buttare questi in forno basso e lento per venti minuti e i biscotti di Danny saranno completati”. Stiles posò la teglia sulla griglia e chiuse il forno prima di mettersi le mani sui fianchi e accigliarsi.

“Cosa?” domandò Derek.

“Sono solo sorpreso... è tutto”.

“Per cosa?”

“Beh, mio padre mi ha sempre detto che uno è un incidente, due è una coincidenza e tre è un modello”.

“Stiles, di cosa stai parlando?”

“La tua maglia. Non si è sporcata questa volta. E ogni volta che tu ed io siamo stati in una cucina insieme, la tua maglia si è sporcata” sorrise maliziosamente prima di prendere un po' di pasta avanzata.

Gli occhi di Derek si strinsero. “Cosa stai facendo”. Non era una domanda. Poteva capire dal piccolo ghigno malefico che il ragazzo aveva come sarebbe finita. Non riusciva a crederci che sarebbe successo.

“Derek, non vogliamo rompere lo schema. Potrebbe interrompere il continuum spazio-temporale” disse in modo realistico.

“Non credo funzioni in questo modo” Derek aggrottò la fronte, alzandosi lentamente in piedi.

“Beh, non credo che vogliamo cambiarlo, vero Signor Hale?” Stiles fece un passo in avanti costringendo Derek a fare bruscamente un passo all'indietro, rovesciando lo sgabello su cui era stato seduto.

“Stiles, smettila” ringhiò Derek, alzando la mano come per fermare il ragazzo dal venire più vicino. “Lo sai, lo sai che anche _tu_ ti sporcherai” provò, raggiungendo il bancone per prendere il bicchiere mezzo vuoto di succo. “Penso che il continuum starebbe bene se ti sporcassi _tu_ invece” disse, la voce piena di avvertimento.

“Quella è stata una coincidenza” ragionò Stiles, facendo un piccolo passo indietro.

Derek sorrise. “Testiamo la tua teoria allora, eh?” e con questo Derek balzò verso Stiles, cercando di avvolgere il braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo, ma Stiles fu veloce, scivolando via facilmente.

“Derek, stavo _scherzando_!”

Sbuffò. “Sì, come no. Stiles, ti _conosco_ ”.

“Okay, va bene” disse Stiles, alzando la mano libera dalla pasta. “Ma hai ragione. Se l'universo volesse che tu ti sporcassi, saresti sporco”.

Derek si rilassò un po', abbassando il bicchiere. “Bene”.

“Sì. Bene”.

E in un lampo il sorriso malizioso tornò, mentre Stiles buttava la pasta tra le mani nella direzione di Derek. Con riflessi fulminei, Derek si abbassò, guardando sopra la spalla, dove era atterrato il pasticcio, prima di guardare indietro al ragazzo divertito.

“ _Stiles_!”

Corse dietro al ragazzo, facendo del suo meglio per non versare il succo ancora tra le mani. Girarono intorno al divano, la maglia di Stiles era sempre a pochi centimetri dalla stretta di Derek.

“Derek, non versarlo!” urlò da sopra la spalla. “Sembrerà una macchia di pipì sul tappeto!”

“L'hai voluto tu”.

Stiles cercò di schivare il colpo entrando nel corridoio dove stava la sua camera, ma Derek gli bloccò la strada. Scivolando dalla presa ancora una volta, Stiles si diresse verso il salotto, ma quando Derek lo bloccò ancora una volta, si trovò nell'angolo della cucina.

“Va bene, va bene” ansimò. “Guarda, ho _perso_ -”

Derek non voleva sentire niente di tutto questo. Stiles non se la sarebbe cavata con le parole questa volta. Derek si precipitò verso il ragazzo, avvolgendogli intorno un braccio in modo che non potesse scappare via.

“No, no, n-”

Nella dolce, dolce vendetta, Derek versò il bicchiere di succo sul davanti della maglia di Stiles, sogghignando in trionfo quando il bicchiere si svuotò. Stiles rimase a bocca aperta quando il liquido freddo gli scivolò lungo la pelle. Si guardò la maglia rovinata prima di guardare Derek, sul volto un'espressione scandalizzata.

“Sai” Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Hai sempre quella maglia rosa per cambiarti”.

Stiles si accigliò, espirando pesantemente dal naso. E in un lampo alzò la mano, quella ancora incrostata dalla pasta dei biscotti, e imbrattò il lato del viso di Derek.

Derek rantolò per la sorpresa, allargando gli occhi mentre sentiva le piccole punture dei pistacchi sfiorargli la pelle. I suoi occhi saettarono verso il sacchetto aperto di farina ancora sul bancone. Lo afferrò.

“Aspetta, no-” provò Stiles, mettendo le mani avanti per proteggersi da Derek, ma non funzionò. Derek prese una manciata di polvere bianca e la lanciò in direzione di Stiles. Il ragazzo guardò la maglia, appiccicata dal succo e ora incrostata di farina.

Derek vide il modo in cui gli occhi di Stiles si spostarono verso le uova. “Stiles, non farlo” lo avvertì. Stiles si mosse per prenderle, ma Derek lo buttò giù. Stava lottando con il ragazzo ricalcitrante, cercando di metterlo con le spalle a terra, ma Stiles riuscì a sedersi e a prendere l'uovo che stava cercando. Lo fracassò contro il petto di Derek, ridendo quando spalmò il pasticcio appiccicoso sulla maglia ormai rovinata. Il continuum spazio-temporale era al sicuro.

Derek lottò ancora un po' fino a trovarsi a cavalcioni sul ragazzo. Si allungò anche lui per un uovo da spaccare contro la testa di Stiles. Il momento di distrazione fu sufficiente per Stiles per afferrare il sacco di farina che aveva in mano, afferrandone una manciata da gettare addosso a Derek, mentre l'uovo gli veniva spalmato sui capelli. Entrambi si allungarono per il sacco di farina gettandosi manciate l'uno contro l'altro, ridendo come bambini nel loro momento di immaturità. Derek riuscì ad allontanare il sacco da Stiles, scaricandone gli ultimi resti addosso. Stiles sputacchiò, facendo del suo meglio per pulirsi la bocca con le mani sporche. Derek si mise a ridere. Stiles sembravano ridicolo, anche se lui stesso non era sicuro di essere molto meglio.

“Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?”

Entrambi i ragazzi girarono la testa nella direzione della voce. Furono sorpresi di vedere sia Scott che Isaac appoggiati al bancone, guardandoli nel divertimento più totale.

“Se avete finito con i preliminari” sorrise Scott, “Stiles, noi dovremmo fare pratica per la benificienza. Se ricordi”.

“Oh, giusto” Stiles sbatté le palpebre, cercando di mettersi a sedere come meglio poteva con Derek ancora in grembo.

“Davvero, Derek? 'Sono Solo Una Macchina dell'Amore'?” Isaac lesse la maglia.

“È – uh, è la maglia di Stiles” tentò debolmente, piegandosi per alzarsi in piedi. Tese una mano al ragazzo, aiutando Stiles ad alzarsi. Scosse la testa, facendo del suo meglio per scrollarsi di dosso la farina in eccesso che Stiles gli aveva gettato addosso. Stiles rispecchiò l'azione, mentre una nuvola di polvere bianca galleggiava sul pavimento della cucina disordinata. Derek lanciò un'occhiata a Stiles e non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare. “Hai del guscio d'uovo...” combatté contro il sorriso che osava emergere mentre toglieva un piccolo guscio dai capelli di Stiles.

“Hai alcuni pistacchi sulla tua...” Stiles sorrise di rimando, facendo del suo meglio per pulire il pasticcio ancora sulla guancia di Derek.

Non riuscirono più a resistere. Scoppiarono a ridere, divertendosi dell'aspetto dell'altro e ricordando la ridicolaggine che li aveva portati a questo.

“Dovremmo organizzarci per un secondo momento?” disse Scott con aria di sufficienza.

“No, no. Va bene” sospirò Stiles. “Oh, ma i biscotti”. Si rivolse al disordinato socio del crimine. “Derek, pensi di poter guardare i biscotti per me? Per favoreeeee?”

Derek fece finta di contemplare la questione. _Naturalmente_ li avrebbe guardati se Stiles glielo chiedeva. C'era ben poco che non _avrebbe_ fatto per lui. Ma poteva ancora far finta di non piegarsi a ogni suo capriccio.

“Ti farò qualche gelatina al limone?” aggiunse Stiles, cercando di convincerlo.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosito.

“Le farò sembrare anche carine. Come se fossero davvero fette di limone, ma non lo saranno perché sono davvero di gelatina”.

“Puoi farlo?”

“Per te, Sourwolf, posso fare qualsiasi cosa”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Questo è un altro riferimento a un film che non ho capito?”

Stiles ridacchiò appena, prima di prendere Derek ancora per le spalle e condurlo verso il bagno. Guardò Scott e Isaac. “Pulite, va bene?” sorrise, agitando il dito verso il pasticcio sul pavimento della cucina.

Scott sbuffò, accigliandosi all'amico. “Cosa? _Voi_ ragazzi avete sporcato. Perché non pulite _voi_?”

“Perché io vi farò la cena” ribatté Stiles, ponendo fine alla discussione.

Entrando nel bagno, Stiles lanciò un asciugamano a Derek per potersi pulire braccia e viso. Stiles invece entrò nella doccia e cominciò a spazzolarsi. “Vuoi restare?” chiese, strofinandosi i jeans. “È la serata degli spaghetti”.

'Allettante...' pensò Derek. “Ah, no grazie” disse, bagnando l'asciugamano. “C'è qualcosa che devo fare... qualche ricerca”.

“Ricerca?” si accigliò Stiles, fermandosi. “Non c'è scuola, Derek. Che altra ricerca hai bisogno di fare?”

“È- uh, ricerca personale. Noioso, davvero” mentì.

“Beh, va bene” si strinse nelle spalle, afferrando la tenda e chiudendola.

Derek si bloccò, l'asciugamano premuto saldamente contro la guancia. Sentì qualche fruscio prima che la maglia che Stiles indossava cadesse sopra il bastone della tenda. Derek la fissò attraverso il riflesso nello specchio.

“Stiles... cosa stai facendo?”

“Non è ovvio?” disse debolmente. Presto arrivò un paio di jeans ad incontrare la maglia sul pavimento del bagno, seguito da due calzini.

Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono, rendendosi conto che proprio dietro la tenda della doccia c'era Stiles con addosso solo i boxer. O slip. O forse nessuno dei due... poteva non indossare biancheria. Il pensiero aumentò i battiti di Derek.

Rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Poi, “Vuoi unirti a me?”

Derek pensò di svenire, uno strato di pasta dei biscotti su una guancia e farina ancora attaccata alle braccia.

Ma poi sentì sghignazzare da dietro la tenda e fu chiaro che Stiles lo stesse solo prendendo in giro. “Ah ah” rispose seccamente. Derek guardò torvamente la tenda chiusa e finì rapidamente di pulirsi. Si tirò la maglia da sopra la testa prima di gettarla sul mucchio sporco accanto alla vasca.

“Come vuoi” disse Stiles, lanciando i boxer prima di aprire il rubinetto.

Per un secondo Derek si limitò a fissare l'indumento. L'indumento che era stato non più di dieci minuti fa premuto contro Stiles nel modo più intimo. Stava passando un momento difficile dal trattenersi per rubarlo per sé. Sentire Stiles ridacchiare ancora un po' portò Derek fuori dai suoi pensieri. Fece di nuovo una smorfia alla tenda. Mentre si voltava per raggiungere l'uscita e dirigersi in camera di Stiles per la maglia pulita, Derek pensò che sarebbe stato giusto vendicarsi per il tormento che Stiles gli stava procurando. Afferrò tutti gli asciugamani nel bagno, se li infilò sotto il braccio, aprì il rubinetto del lavandino e si affrettò fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé proprio quando Stiles gridava che la doccia era improvvisamente diventata fredda. Sorrise. La vendetta era dolce.

Sia Scott che Isaac lo guardarono dalla cucina, sorpresi dal grido di Stiles. Derek si ricompose, togliendosi il sorriso dalla faccia e stringendosi nelle spalle. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, forse per spiegare perché fosse a torso nudo e avesse un mucchio di asciugamani tra le braccia, ma niente che potesse pensare sembrava essere rilevante, considerando i sorrisi sornioni che i due si scambiarono tra loro. Invece Derek si schiarì la gola e si fece strada nella stanza di Stiles, gettò gli asciugamani sul letto del ragazzo e indossò la maglia. Si riunì ai due in cucina, aiutandoli a ripulire il casino che aveva fatto.

Proprio quando ebbero rifinito, sentirono Stiles urlare dal bagno ancora una volta. “Dannazione, Derek! Dove hai messo gli asciugamani?”

Non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare. Non poté neanche fare a meno di inspirare quando Stiles scivolò fuori dalla porta, bagnato e molto nudo, coprendosi poco con i panni sporchi che si era tolto, accigliandosi per tutta la strada. Scappò in camera sua, chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle.

“Calmati, tigre” sbuffò Isaac, portando una mano al mento di Derek, chiudendogli la bocca.

Derek colpì la mano, fissando il biondo.

“Derek, se adesso togli i biscotti dal forno, _considererò_ l'idea di perdonarti!”

Anche in questo caso Derek ridacchiò, ma fece come gli era stato chiesto.

Una volta che Stiles fu completamente vestito, comodo nella sua bella maglia rosa, diede a Derek le indicazioni per raggiungere l'appartamento dove Danny viveva con Jackson, dopo essersi lamentato perché _sapeva_ di aver fatto ventiquattro biscotti, ma tre erano misteriosamente scomparsi. Isaac, Scott e Derek non avevano idea di cosa potesse essere successo.

Con i biscotti raffreddati, Derek salutò tutti e se ne andò a consegnarli. Danny lo ringraziò e chiese anche di ringraziare il suo ragazzo per averli cucinati. Derek aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma sospirò, pronunciando un semplice “Lo farò”.

Quando Derek tornò a casa con una scatola di riso fritto con gamberi e noci tra le mani, trovò il tempo per fare la ricerca personale che aveva accennato. Cercò di ricordare tutte le sue interazioni con Stiles nel breve tempo che avevano trascorso insieme oggi, creando un diario sul portatile.

Questo era come avrebbe capito. Con note meticolose e attenzione ai dettagli, Derek avrebbe studiato il comportamento di Stiles per determinare se fosse o no interessato. Era sicuro che con i dati sufficienti avrebbe risolto il mistero una volta per tutte.

/\/\/\

Primo giorno: Stiles ed io abbiamo cucinato insieme i biscotti. Va notato che i biscotti non erano per me, ma per un suo amico.

Si ricorda inoltre: si è sentito abbastanza a suo agio da raggiungere i miei jeans per tirare fuori il mio cellulare. Tuttavia questo potrebbe essere un segno di mancanza di spazio personale di Stiles. Sono necessari più dati.

/\/\/\

Secondo giorno: Ho incontrato Stiles al locale questa mattina. Ha portato le gelatine che mi aveva promesso. Nota: aveva aggiunto della vodka. Questo potrebbe essere visto come un tentativo per farmi ubriacare, ma potrebbe anche essere visto come una ritorsione per aver rubato i suoi asciugamani. Sono necessari più dati.

/\/\/\

Terzo giorno: Stiles ed io siamo andati a fare la spesa oggi pomeriggio. Continuava a posare tutti i miei cibi precotti e a sostituirli con della roba verde. Questo potrebbe essere interpretato come preoccupazione per il mio benessere, anche se devo notare che fa lo stesso per il suo coinquilino e il padre. Pertanto, forse sono più come una figura fraterna per lui, proprio come è Scott, piuttosto che un potenziale pretendente. Devo fare più paragoni tra il suo trattamento con Scott e me.

/\/\/\

Quarto giorno: Stiles ha comprato un set Lego per lui e me da costruire insieme. Questo potrebbe essere interpretato come una metafora. Siamo in grado di costruire una vita insieme. Ma può anche significare che voleva semplicemente giocare. Sono necessari più dati.

/\/\/\

Quinto giorno: Stiles è venuto dopo il suo turno per mostrarmi finalmente il film di cui Allison ha fatto riferimento per il mio costume. Nonostante le inesattezze storiche, è stato divertente. Tuttavia, sembrava che Stiles preferisse quello con i capelli rossi, Stelios, più del re.

Ha un debole per i rossi?

Nota: tingere i miei capelli non è un'opzione.

... A meno che non si tratti di una garanzia di insuccesso.

Sono necessari più dati.

/\/\/\

Derek pensò che stesse andando molto bene con la sua ricerca. Lo teneva occupato la sera, tanto che stava per iniziare quando il suo cellulare cominciò a squillare in modo improvviso. Lo guardò, accigliandosi al numero sconosciuto. Considerando la sua precedente esperienza con questi numeri sconosciuti e la persistenza dei loro proprietari, Derek raggiunse il cellulare e rispose.

“Pronto?” sospirò.

“Ha risposto. D'accordo. Cosa? Senti, se sai già cosa dire perché hai fatto chiamare _me_? Dimentica. Fai te”.

Sentì un tonfo, seguito da un “Dannazione, Jackson! Sei uno stronzo! Pronto?”

Derek guardò il cellulare. “Danny?”

“Oh bene, non hai agganciato. Ehi Derek”.

“Ehi... che succede?”

“Beh, non so se lo sai, ma la banda ed io stiamo andando tutti in questo viaggio a Bear Valley domani”.

'Domani? _Di già_?' Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Sì... Stiles ne ha parlato”.

“Oh, l'ha fatto? Bene bene. Beh, ecco la cosa. Quel nostro amico coglione e fannullone di Greenburg ha deciso di darci buca all'ultimo minuto. Voglio dire, giuro, che disdice il giorno _prima_ del viaggio? Nessuna meraviglia se Finstock gli gridava sempre contro” divagò Danny. “Ma ci sono anche state quelle voci che avevano qualcosa in corso...”

“Danny. Dove stai andando a parare?”

“Sì, mi dispiace. Beh, a quanto pare, significa che abbiamo un posto libero e ci mancano 200 dollari per l'affitto. E anche se sono sicuro che tutti noi potremmo semplicemente mettere insieme i nostri soldi per raggiungere la cifra, ho pensato che forse vorresti venire al suo posto”.

'Sì... Di' sì. Di' sì, dannazione!' ringhiò Derek a se stesso. Ma una parte di lui era preoccupata. “Te l'ha detto Stiles?”

“Hm?” Danny sembrò confuso. “No. Greenburg ha chiamato me e Jackson letteralmente dieci minuti fa. Giuro, chi lo _fa_? Probabilmente vuole solo tirarsi fuori così da poter trascorrere il fine settimana con il suo amante segreto. In ogni caso, sei stato il primo che abbiamo pensato di portare”.

Anche in questo caso, Derek si stava urlando di accettare. Ma doveva ancora sapere. “E gli altri? Sei sicuro che a loro non dispiacerà?”

Danny ridacchiò. “Assolutamente no. Fidati di me, sei a un grande passo da Greenburg, in ogni caso. Tende a dare sui nervi a Lydia e sai che non è una buona cosa. E perché lui non viene, questo significa che non avremmo a che fare neanche con le sue flatulenze. _Graaaaaande_ passo. Ci piacerebbe averti. Sai usare lo snowboard, vero?”

“In realtà, io non...”

“Bene, allora ecco l'occasione perfetta per imparare. Se non disponi già di altri piani per i prossimi quattro giorni”.

“Uh, no. Niente...” 'Niente tranne girarmi i pollici aspettando il ritorno a casa di Stiles'.

“Vedi? _Perfetto_. Quindi ci stai?”

Derek annuì lentamente, permettendosi finalmente di accettare, ma poi si rese conto che era al cellulare. “Sì, certo. Verrò”.

“Bene. Ci incontreremo presso la stazione ferroviaria alle sette e mezzo di domani mattina. Restiamo per tre notti, torniamo qui lunedì. Preparati per il freddo. Oh, e dovresti portare anche un costume da bagno”.

“Un costume da bagno?”

“Sì, hanno una Jacuzzi e una piscina riscaldata. Potrebbe essere divertente. Oppure una stupida idea. Staremo a vedere. Inoltre, tienilo a mente, ci sono solo tre bagni e Allison e Lydia spendono una quantità ridicola di tempo per i loro capelli e considerando l'impegno che metti nei _tuoi_ capelli-”

“Io non-”

“Derek, ti prego. Non insultarmi. Tienilo soltanto a mente, probabilmente finirai per condividere il bagno con almeno altre due persone, forse tre se le ragazze impiegano troppo tempo, quindi tutta la cura dei capelli deve essere tenuta al minimo, capito?”

Derek chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Sì, ho capito”.

“Bene. Ci vediamo domani, Derek. Oh, e non dirlo a Stiles. Jackson pensa che potrebbe essere divertente vedere la sua reazione quando ti presenterai al posto di Greenburg e anche se lui è un coglione la maggior parte del tempo, è ancora il mio migliore amico. Quindi sì. Acqua in bocca”.

“D'accordo. Ci vediamo, Danny”.

Derek dovette prendersi un secondo per fissare il cellulare spento, cercando di capire se questo fosse realmente accaduto. Accese il cellulare, guardò la lista delle chiamate e, abbastanza sicuro, c'era quel numero sconosciuto – probabilmente di Jackson, ora che ci pensava.

'Andrò in vacanza con Stiles e i suoi amici...' Derek si lasciò andare a fondo per un attimo, prima di tornare al portatile per continuare la nota che stava scrivendo.

/\/\/\

Quinto giorno: continua.

Si ricorda inoltre: I suoi amici mi hanno appena invitato a fare un viaggio con loro. Questo potrebbe significare che mi accettano nel gruppo come potenziale partner di Stiles. Inoltre, quasi tutti fanno riferimento a Stiles come il mio 'ragazzo', suo padre incluso. Tuttavia, questo potrebbe essere semplicemente uno scherzo tra di loro. Sono necessari più dati.

/\/\/\

Derek salvò gli appunti prima di spegnere il portatile. Aveva delle valigie da preparare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Mi piace pensare che forse Derek abbia consultato attentamente la sezione riviste dell'edicola, sfogliando alcune riviste da signora quando nessuno guardava, catturando qualche scorcio di articoli su come capire quando piaci a un ragazzo. Mi piace pensarlo, ma probabilmente non è quello che è successo, perché internet è così accessibile e pieno di ogni tipo di informazioni inutili. Ma poi mi piace pensare che, mentre sfogliava quelle riviste, possa aver visto alcuni consigli sulle migliori tecniche esfolianti fatte per il proprio tipo di pelle e ora Derek ha questo regime serale che coinvolge maschere e quant'altro. Ahah. Ma no. È internet.
> 
> E la risposta è no. Quello di Stiles non era un altro riferimento a un film.
> 
> Inoltre, mi piace pensare che Derek non abbia alcun problema a dire 'ti voglio bene' a Laura e Peter, perché sono la famiglia e dopo quello che hanno passato, i 'ti voglio bene' sono una rassicurazione e un'affermazione. È esattamente la cosa che tutti e tre hanno bisogno di sentire alla fine delle loro conversazioni, non importa quanto la conversazione risulti essere contorta o raccapricciante, nel caso possa essere l'ultima cosa che sentiranno. Sentimenti della famiglia Hale!
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  “'Sono Solo Una Macchina dell'Amore?'” – “E non lavoro per nessun altro a parte te, yeah baby!”: È un pezzo della canzone Love Machine by The Miracles del 1976.


	17. Interference Part II

Derek arrivò puntualmente alle 7:30 del mattino successivo trascinando un grande borsone. Dovette prendersi un momento quella mattina, mentre si lavava i denti, per realizzare davvero cosa fosse successo, nel senso più ampio.

'Ho semplicemente accettato di andare in vacanza con Stiles e i suoi amici il giorno prima del viaggio. E non era nemmeno un giorno prima. Era sera. E oltre a questo, non ho nessuna idea di cosa faremo una volta arrivati. Non so in che tipo di sistemazione dormiremo; non so che tipo di ristoranti ci siano nella zona. È tutto molto... _spontaneo_ '.

Solitamente, in uno scenario come questo, Derek sarebbe stato infastidito senza un organizzazione o una lista di attività approvate in precedenza. Gli piaceva andare in vacanza sapendo cosa avrebbe potuto fare durante il tempo. E, certamente, i rapimenti precedenti di Peter erano stati improvvisi e non pianificati, ma suo zio lo conosceva e Derek sapeva che una volta tolta la benda, un itinerario gli sarebbe stato buttato in grembo per controllare.

E, certamente, forse gli amici di Stiles avevano un itinerario pianificato, ma Derek non lo conosceva. Secondo quello che sapeva, sarebbero arrivati e poi sarebbe stato libero per tutti. E, normalmente, Derek avrebbe sussultato all'idea, cercava sempre di rendere al massimo il suo tempo mentre viaggiava, volendo ottenere il massimo dal viaggio vedendo il massimo o facendo il massimo. Qualcosa di meno sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo.

Ma, abbastanza stranamente, non era preoccupato questa volta. Era sorprendentemente calmo. Se non altro poteva anche essere un po' emozionato per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere nel viaggio. Era davvero impaziente per l'ignoto. Tutto quello che sapeva era che, se fosse stato con Stiles, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Finché aveva Stiles al suo fianco, allora stava già facendo il meglio di questa vacanza improvvisata.

Così fu con ampio anticipo che Derek arrivò alla stazione ferroviaria. Vide Danny, Jackson, Lydia e Allison seduti insieme che chiacchieravano tra di loro a un tavolo, mentre aspettavano che arrivassero gli altri.

“Ehi, Derek!” sorrise Allison salutandolo.

“Oh bene! Sei giusto in tempo” sorrise Danny.

“Sì, ehi” annuì Derek salutando tutti loro.

“Derek, posso dire che è così sollevante che sei venuto al posto di Greenburg” disse Lydia. “Se dovessi sentire ancora una scoreggia, giuro, potrei lanciare il ragazzo in un barile di acido fluoridrico. Non so neanche _perché_ voi ragazzi siete ancora amici con lui”.

“Siamo amici con lui dal liceo” Jackson si strinse nelle spalle. “Ma sono anch'io un po' sollevato. Quel ragazzo pensava di osservarti discretamente, ma l'ho sempre beccato a sbavare a ogni tuo passo. Non è carino”. Buttò possessivamente il braccio intorno alle spalle di Lydia.

“Ecco, posa le tue cose” offrì Danny. “Andiamo a comprare il tuo biglietto”.

Derek eseguì, posando le sue cose prima di seguire Danny dal commesso. Lasciò parlare il ragazzo e consegnò la sua carta di credito quando venne chiesta. Quando ritornarono al tavolo, sia Jackson che Lydia avevano dei ghigni maliziosi sulle loro facce, mentre Allison scuoteva la testa, divertita.

“Cosa?” chiese Danny.

“Beh, sappiamo tutti che Stiles farà i salti mortali quando vedrà Derek qui” disse Jackson, annuendo in direzione del ragazzo più grande. “Ma immaginiamo che sarebbe ancora più una sorpresa se lui non realizzasse che vieni anche tu, finché non saremo davvero lì”.

“Aspetta, cosa?” si accigliò Derek.

“Pensaci” sorrise Lydia furbamente, avvolgendo il braccio intorno a Derek. Una parte di lui pensava di scacciare via il braccio, ma l'altra parte gli diceva che sarebbe stato rude. Inoltre, lei era vicina a Stiles. Non sarebbe stata una buona idea farla arrabbiare. “Quando Stiles ti vedrà qui, probabilmente penserà soltanto che lo vuoi salutare o possibilmente che vai da qualche altra parte finché non capisce che vieni con noi, ma allora, non sarà così eccitante. Ma se lui ti vedesse _lì_ , sarà così eccitato che molto probabilmente salterà tra le tue braccia e avrai le tue coccole nella neve”.

'Coccole nella neve...' si ripeté. Gli piaceva quell'idea. Stiles sarebbe stato eccitato in entrambi i modi, ma Lydia aveva ragione. Era possibile che Stiles _sarebbe_ stato più eccitato se fosse apparso a Bear Valley. Ma poi, sarebbe stato brutto passare tutte e sette le ore di viaggio senza di lui. 'Ma...' pensò Derek. 'Mi permetterebbe di guardarlo con i suoi amici da lontano... e visto che ho bisogno di più dati per come si comporta quando non sono intorno, questa potrebbe essere l'opportunità di cui ho bisogno per fare le ricerche'.

“Posso vedere il tuo cervello ticchettare” commentò Lydia dopo che Derek rimase fermo senza una parola. “Fidati. Conosco Stiles. Si divertirà molto di più a vederti lì”.

“E inoltre, fa quel sorriso buffo e quella cosa di accigliarsi ogni volta che ti menzioniamo e tu non sei qui, ma lui vorrebbe che tu lo fossi, così sarà uno spasso tormentarlo in questo modo per l'intero viaggio” ghignò Jackson.

Anche se Derek era intrigato da questo, non gli piaceva neanche l'idea che Jackson tormentasse Stiles.

Come se avesse letto la sua mente, Lydia aggiunse rapidamente. “Oh, ma non davvero tormentarlo, specialmente se gli stiamo organizzando la sorpresa”.

Derek sospirò. Nel suo stomaco, sapeva che questo intero schema era semplicemente ridicolo e voleva solo dimenticarlo, così che potesse sedersi vicino a Stiles e possibilmente addormentarsi sulla sua spalla come l'ultima volta. 'Ma questo potrebbe farmi guadagnare punti con i suoi amici... e i _dati_. Ho sicuramente bisogno di dati'. Guardò verso Allison. Era una ragazza razionale che sembrava abbastanza dal cuore tenero. “Cosa ne pensi?”

Allison sembrò un po' sorpresa che Derek stesse chiedendo la sua opinione. Ma sorrise. “Beh... a essere onesta, pensò che impazzirebbe davvero nel vederti lì. Come Lydia ha detto, se ti vedesse qui sarebbe sicuramente felice, ma se ti vedesse _lì_ , realizzando immediatamente che sei nello stesso suo posto per una vacanza, penso che sarà davvero entusiasta e felice”.

Derek annuì lentamente, prendendo in considerazione le sue parole. “Perfetto, bene” accettò. “Allora cosa volete che faccia? Nascondermi nel fondo del vagone?”

“Nel fondo del- no, no, no” si accigliò Lydia. “Potrebbe vederti, ovviamente. La tua giacca è ovvia”. Scosse la testa mentre Derek si guardava la giacca, chiedendosi cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. “No. Okay. Ti siederai in un vagone differente”.

A Derek non piaceva questo. Avrebbe rovinato la sua opportunità di spiarli. Non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di argomentare, mentre Lydia iniziava a spingerlo verso il treno. “Aspetta, non posso-”

“Arriveranno in qualsiasi momento ora. Non vuoi rovinare la sorpresa, no?”

“No, ma-”

“Siediti qui. Saremo nel prossimo vagone. Hai portato un libro o qualcosa del genere, vero?”

“Beh, sì-”

“Bene” sorrise a Derek, togliendogli invisibili pelucchi dalla giacca. “Sarà fantastico. È davvero dolce quanto ti interessi di lui. Faccio il tifo per te”.

Non sapeva esattamente cosa rispondere a questo. Scoprì che non dovette quando lei ritornò fuori dal treno. Derek sospirò, rassegnandosi a solitarie e noiose sette ore di viaggio. Sperava che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Si immaginò lo sguardo di sorpresa sul volto di Stiles una volta rivelatosi. Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto. 'Salterà su e giù, eccitato? Forse correrà verso di me con le braccia aperte? Mi abbraccerà? Mi _bacerà_?' oh, le possibilità erano infinite. Derek cercò di calmarsi, mettendo da parte le sue cose dopo aver tirato fuori del materiale da leggere. Fino ad allora, avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Sospirò. “Solo sette ore. Nessun problema”.

/\/\/\

Sette ore furono un problema.

Ne passò solo una e Derek era già annoiato. Trovò di non potersi concentrarsi nella lettura, trovandosi distratto dal ragazzo nell'altro vagone. Non aveva neanche _visto_ Stiles ancora, quindi tutti i diversi scenari che potevano accadere una volta arrivati erano in riproduzione in abiti diversi. 'E se Stiles indossasse quella maglia blu con lo squalo? E se indossasse quella felpa rossa? E se indossasse un completo da cameriera francese?' okay, l'ultimo era un po' esagerato, ma era nella mente di Derek che i scenari giocavano. Riuscì anche ad immaginare Stiles in uno scenario dove non portava niente, mentre si copriva con gli abiti sporchi di pastella. Era sicuro che se questo fosse stato il caso, il ragazzo sarebbe stato mandato in prigione per atti osceni di troppa sensualità. Così, perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che qualcuno si avvicinava fino a quando non si sedette proprio di fronte a lui.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Ehi Isaac”.

Isaac annuì in saluto. “Ehi Derek. Danny mi ha detto cosa è successo. Ho pensato di farti un po' di compagnia”.

“Oh. Grazie. Ma... non lo noteranno?”

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. “Forse. Ma Scott e Stiles sono gli unici che non lo sanno – visto che Scott non può tenere un segreto da Stiles – e loro sono occupati a giocare a batti-mano, quindi chi lo sa quanto resteranno distratti prima di iniziare a colpirsi a vicenda”.

Isaac aiutò Derek a tenere fuori dalla testa i pensieri per un po', fornendogli della conversazione reale. Non poteva essere passata mezz'ora che arrivò anche Danny, spiluccando alcuni brownies.

“Jackson sta russando e Allison e Lydia stanno pianificando l'itinerario” spiegò, prendendo posto vicino al biondo. “E Scott e Stiles stanno ancora giocando. Davvero, non riesco a credere quanto siano intensi”.

“Aspetta, _ancora_?” Isaac rimase a bocca aperta.

“Mm-hm” annuì, alzando le gambe per il posto vicino a quello di Derek.

Gli occhi di Derek si strinsero sul sacchetto nella mano del ragazzo. “ _Cos'è_ _questo_?”

“Hm? Questo? Stiles ha fatto degli snack per il viaggio”.

“Ha fatto degli _snack_?” Derek si alzò bruscamente, correndo verso la porta che l'avrebbe portato nell'altro vagone, ma presto trovò due paia di braccia che lo tirarono indietro. “No” ringhiò Derek da sopra la spalla. “Ha fatto degli s _nack_. Questo non è giusto! Non ho accettato!”

“Derek rilassati” provò Isaac, lottando per riportare il ragazzo più grande nel suo posto. “Posso andare a prendertene alcuni se li vuoi così tanto”.

Derek gli diede uno sguardo come per dirgli che dovrebbe _sapere_ quanto li voleva. Isaac roteò gli occhi e si diresse verso l'altro vagone. Nel frattempo, Derek rubò uno dei piccoli brownie da Danny.

“Allora, qual _è_ l'itinerario?” chiese con la bocca piena. Apparentemente le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire. Davvero gli piaceva sapere in anticipo cosa avrebbe guardato nel futuro.

Danny rialzò le gambe. “Bene, domani di prima mattina andremo fuori per le piste da sci. Ho sentito Lydia e Allison parlare di qualche esibizione di sculture di ghiaccio che vogliono vedere, ma non sono sicuro se andranno. Stiamo pianificando di trovare una pista di pattinaggio più tardi per quel giorno, mentre Scott e Stiles saranno fuori per il concerto. Poi domenica torneremo alle piste. Isaac e io volevamo prendere qualche motoslitta e fare il sentiero intorno al lago. Oh e, naturalmente, quando arriveremo, ci divideremo in due squadre, costruiremo fortezze e faremo la guerra. Idea di Lydia. Spero che tu abbia qualcos'altro da metterti addosso una volta arrivati”.

Derek annuì, prendendo nota di tutto. Anche se non era così meticolosamente programmato come aveva sperato, tutto suonava come un divertente e impegnativo weekend. Isaac si stava dirigendo verso di loro e gettò un sacchetto di biscotti in grembo a Derek prima di prendere posto. Parlarono tutti ancora un po', prima che Isaac tornasse dagli altri, ma ben presto Jackson prese il suo posto lasciato libero.

“Le ragazze sono diventate violente. E Lydia e Allison stanno parlando di stivali” sbuffò. Si piegò nel sedile, così che i suoi piedi fossero vicini a quelli di Danny.

Danny scosse la testa. “Prima di tutto, hai un po' di bava proprio qui” indicò un angolo della bocca di Jackson. Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte e si pulì. “Secondo, questo è offensivo. E terzo, ricordi quando abbiamo giocato con i cucchiai? Hanno lottato per quasi venti minuti cercando di afferrare l'ultimo cucchiaio l'uno dall'altro”.

“Comunque, Derek, dovresti stare attento quando farai qualche cosa con quei due. Giocano sporco”.

“Sei solo amareggiato per quando si scambiavano carte sotto il tavolo mentre giocavamo a Uno. Era colpa _tua_ se sei diventato tutto presuntuoso e hai buttato i soldi nel mucchio”.

“Avrei vinto se avessero giocato lealmente!”

Derek scosse la testa divertito, mentre mangiava un altro pezzo di brownie. Dopo un po', e dopo che il sacchetto fu svuotato da prelibatezze cioccolatose, Derek si ritrovò seduto con Allison. Aveva mandato gli altri due indietro prima di consegnare a Derek un altro sacchetto. Questo era pieno di macaroons al cocco.

“Isaac ha pensato che dovessi portarti questi” sorrise.

“Ragazzo intelligente” ghignò Derek, aprendo il sacchetto.

“Dovresti andarci piano. Ci fermeremo presto. E passerà un'ora prima che il nostro treni arrivi”.

Lo prese in considerazione prima di buttarsene uno in bocca e salvare il resto per dopo. Lei gli fornì un po' di conversazione, sebbene alcuni suoi punti di vista erano sbagliati per Derek.

“Come puoi dire questo? Una persona non è altro se non può combattere con le proprie mani” sbuffò Derek.

“Gli esseri umani sono diversi dagli altri animali a causa del loro uso di strumenti. E l'arco e le frecce sono i più grandi strumenti nel loro arsenale. Non solo possono pugnalare qualcuno con le frecce, possono attaccare un nemico da una distanza molto più sicura rispetto a quanto succede con le mani nude”.

“L'arco e le frecce sono per le persone subdole che amano nascondersi nelle ombre”.

Allison rimase a bocca aperta. “È per la gente _furba_ che sa come utilizzare la strategia in contrapposizione alla forza bruta”.

“Io preferisco le Molotov. Fanno un boom più grande”.

Sia Derek che Allison girarono la testa per vedere che Lydia si era unita a loro.

“Posso farle, sai. Non è così difficile”.

Derek fissò la ragazza che si limava le unghie, ritrovandosi sia incuriosito ma seriamente impaurito da lei. Allison si mise a ridere per la sua migliore amica.

Prima che lui se ne accorgesse, quattro ore erano già passate su questo treno e, sorprendentemente, tutti gli amici di Stiles si erano uniti a lui nel vagone, con l'eccezione di Scott. Questo fece sentire Derek meno ostracizzato quando arrivò il momento per loro di cambiare treno. Non era perché non lo volevano lì. Era puramente per il bene di questa sorpresa. E anche se Derek la trovava ancora un po' stupida e scoprì che avrebbe preferito molto di più sedersi con Stiles, capì che poteva andare più lontano. Poteva anche pensare positivo. Così, quando vagò in un ristorante per pranzare da solo, si ricordò che mancavano solo un paio di ore al loro arrivo. Si sentiva in attesa di vedere la reazione di Stiles.

Derek ordinò e bevve un sorso di acqua quando sentì un gruppo di voci familiari proprio dietro di lui.

'Cosa? No! Anche loro vengono qui?' Derek sbirciò da sopra la spalla e abbastanza sicuro, il gruppo di amici era seduto a un tavolo non troppo distante dal suo. Tutta la sorpresa si sarebbe rovinata se Stiles l'avesse visto seduto lì. Per fortuna Stiles era seduto con la schiena verso Derek. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. C'era ancora una possibilità che questo funzionasse. Sorrise, vedendolo con la familiare felpa rossa. Stava diventando anche lui molto attaccato a quella.

“Qualcuno dividerà i nachos con me se ne compro qualcuno?”

Derek riconobbe la voce di Scott. Poi realizzò che questa sarebbe stata l'opportunità perfetta per ascoltarli nelle loro conversazioni, vedere veramente come Stiles si comportava con loro. Si preparò mentalmente a prendere nota in materia.

Stiles era abbastanza spensierato. Spesso rubava del cibo dai piatti dei suoi amici e immerse anche la sua cannuccia nella bevanda di Isaac per assaggiarla. E quando Jackson menzionò casualmente il suo nome, Derek non poteva vedere il suo volto, ma notò come si raddrizzò solo per poi rilassarsi di nuovo. Poteva solo immaginare il tipo di espressione associata alla mossa. Oltre a questa, l'unica cosa che sembrava diversa era la frequenza con cui il ragazzo controllava il cellulare. Ogni dieci minuti o giù di lì, Stiles avrebbe tirato fuori il cellulare dalla tasca solo per posarlo un secondo o due più tardi, dopo aver guardato il suo schermo. Questo portò Derek a voler inconsciamente controllare il suo.

Dopo aver terminato il pasto, Derek scivolò in bagno, assicurandosi di fare un lungo giro per evitare il tavolo del gruppo. Si lavò le mani e stava ritornando verso la porta, quando vide Stiles avvicinarsi.

'Merda!' Derek saltò rapidamente nel bagno, entrando in un cubicolo per nascondersi da lui.

Sentì la porta aprirsi. Sbirciò dalla fessura tra la porta del cubicolo, vedendo Stiles di fronte al lavandino e controllare il cellulare ancora una volta prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro. 'Sta aspettando una chiamata o qualcosa del genere? Perché continua a controllarlo?' fu allora che Derek si rese conto che questa mattina non aveva nemmeno chiamato o mandato un messaggio. Se non fosse stato invitato all'ultimo minuto, di certo avrebbe offerto al ragazzo almeno un saluto, augurandogli di divertirsi durante il viaggio. 'Lui... lui sta controllando se ha ricevuto qualche messaggio da _me_?'

Stiles portò il cellulare all'orecchio e Derek si accorse che stava chiamando qualcuno. Scoprì chi era quel qualcuno quando il cellulare nella sua tasca iniziò a suonare a gran voce nel piccolo cubicolo.

“Merda!” sibilò inspirando, raggiunse la tasca per mettere a tacere quella cosa prima di sbirciare di nuovo fuori per vedere se Stiles si era preoccupato. Il ragazzo guardò da sopra la spalla con una strana espressione sul volto. Nonostante se stesso e il breve attacco di panico appena avuto, Derek sentì le labbra curvarsi leggermente, solo nel guardare il ragazzo di profilo.

Stiles si accigliò, abbassando di nuovo il cellulare. Iniziò subito a scrivere e prima che Derek potesse avere la possibilità di disattivare completamente la suoneria del cellulare, questo suonò ancora una volta, avvisandolo del messaggio ricevuto da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D Anche in questo caso, Derek trattenne il respiro, sperando che Stiles non pensasse nulla.

Il ragazzo si guardò alle spalle ancora una volta, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Si infilò il cellulare in tasca prima di camminare fuori dalla vista di Derek. Sentì una delle porte del cubicolo aprirsi e chiudersi. Derek lasciò andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto. Lentamente aprì la porta ed era pronto ad uscire.

“Derek?”

Derek saltò letteralmente, sbattendo contro il muro. Guardò in alto da dove era venuta la voce, la sua espressione di sorpresa corrispondeva a quella che lo stava guardando.

“Stiles, che diavolo? Non puoi farlo! E se fossi qualche estraneo che cerca di farsi gli affari suoi in pace?”

Il ragazzo rimase impassibile. Sorrise, saltando per raggiungere il cubicolo. Aveva le braccia tese verso Derek, il che significava che dovesse prenderlo. Derek aiutò Stiles, trovandosi ben presto inghiottito in un caldo abbraccio. Derek fece un altro sospiro di sollievo. Si sentiva bene a essere tenuto da Stiles. Si sentiva anche meglio ad averlo tra le sue braccia.

“Sei qui! Sei qui! Cosa stai facendo qui?” stava rimbalzando con entusiasmo, strofinando il lato del viso di Derek.

Derek lanciò un'occhiata al wc.

“No, non intendo in questo _cubicolo_ ” gemette. “Intendo qui!”

“Um... sorpresa?”

Stiles fece un passo indietro, ma non completamente fuori dall'abbraccio di Derek, cui il ragazzo più grande era certamente contento, tenendo le mani ben piantate sulla vita sottile. Stiles lo fissò con un'espressione confusa. “Cosa vuoi dire con 'sorpresa'?”

Derek sospirò. “Danny mi ha chiamato la scorsa sera e mi ha chiesto se volessi venire con voi ragazzi in viaggio, visto che il vostro amico Greenburg non è venuto. È stata un'idea di Jackson e Lydia quella di tenertelo segreto. Volevano che fosse una sorpresa, credo”.

Stiles saltellò ancora mentre si gettava di nuovo tra le braccia di Derek, tirandolo in un altro abbraccio. “Questo è fantastico! Sei qui e ci divertiremo e berremo cioccolata calda e faremo snowboard e pattinaggio su ghiaccio e prenderemo fiocchi di neve con la lingua e tutto il resto!”

Derek sorrise all'eccitazione del suo amico. Anche se il posto non era esattamente l'ideale, era contento di essere la sorpresa se significava tenere Stiles così vicino e così stretto.

Stiles fece un altro passo indietro, il suo sorriso ancora più ampio che mai. “Sono contento che sei venuto”.

Derek annuì. “Anche io”. Emise un altro sospiro prima di fare un passo fuori dal piccolo cubicolo. “Sono anche contento che mi hai trovato, così posso smetterla di nascondermi in fondo al treno”.

“È lì dove vanno tutti? Ho pensato che fosse strano. Immaginavo che forse stessero distribuendo cocktail di gamberetti gratis o _qualcosa_ del genere”.

Ridacchiò, prendendo la mano di Stiles nella sua per ricondurli ai loro tavoli. “Beh, ora mi siederò con te per il resto del viaggio”.

“Cosa? _No_. No, no, no” ansimò Stiles, tirando indietro Derek attraverso le loro mani unite.

Derek si accigliò. “Cosa vuoi dire con 'no'?”

“Jackson e Lydia hanno passato tutti questi problemi cercando di ingannarmi. Ho bisogno di ripagarli in _qualche_ modo”.

Derek scosse la testa. “ _No_. Voglio sedermi con te”. Non si imbronciò. Assolutamente non si imbronciò. Il labbro inferiore sporgeva di suo, grazia tante. “Hai fatto degli snack”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Te lo prometto, potrai avere tutti gli snack che vuoi se me lo lascerai fare”.

Alzò un sopracciglio. “Fare cosa esattamente?

“Tranquillo. Sarà fantastico e insegnerà loro una lezione per aver cercato di scherzare con me”.

Derek sospirò. “ _Tutti_ gli snack che voglio?”

“Tutti loro”.

“Bene”.

“Sì! Sei fantastico!” si alzò per piantare un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Derek. “Questa sarà la miglior vacanza di _sempre_!” lasciò andare la mano di Derek, sorridendogli ancora una volta prima di lasciare il bagno per ricongiungersi ai suoi amici.

Derek fu sbalordito, alzando la mano che stava tenendo quella di Stiles fino alla guancia. Lentamente, un sorriso cominciò a formarsi sul viso. Sorprendere Stiles ne era valsa _assolutamente_ la pena. Non solo avrebbe fatto tutti gli spuntini che voleva, aveva ricevuto anche un abbraccio e un bacio. Francamente doveva pensare di sorprendere Stiles più spesso, se questo era il risultato.

Derek scivolò di nuovo al tavolo per pagare il conto, prima di ritornare sul treno. Prese sempre posto nell'ultimo vagone, sistemandosi per le prossime due ore. Ben presto il treno partì ancora, lasciando Derek a chiedersi cosa Stiles avesse pianificato. Non dovette chiederselo a lungo, perché Lydia arrivò correndo verso di lui.

“Si sta preoccupando! È convinto che non stai rispondendo al cellulare perché sei con qualche donna. Devi chiamarlo. Scrivigli o qualcosa del genere. Sembra così depresso!”

Derek guardò la ragazzo a bocca aperta. 'Quindi questo è il piano...' in quel momento sentì il cellulare in tasca suonare.

“È lui?” Derek guardò il cellulare e annuì. “Beh, rispondi” ordinò.

Derek toccò il cellulare. “Uh, ehi Stiles”.

“Oh bene! Derek! Hai risposto! Mi stavo preoccupando. Pensavo che forse ti fosse successo qualcosa”.

“Uh, no. Sto bene. Va tutto... bene”.

“Sei solo?”

“Um...” guardò Lydia. “Non... esattamente”.

“Quindi _sei_ con un'altra donna!”

Lo disse a così alta voce che la ragazza stessa poté sentirlo attraverso il ricevitore. I suoi occhi si allargarono e scosse la testa, segnalando a Derek che avrebbe dovuto dire no.

“Uh- no. Non sono con nessuno. Voglio dire... sto andando... dal dentista? Sì? Sono nella sala d'attesa e ci sono persone qui, quindi tecnicamente non... sono solo”. Si rimproverò mentalmente. Non poteva proprio pensare a qualcosa di intelligente, non con il modo in cui Lydia lo stava scrutando.

Sentì Stiles ridere dall'altro capo della linea. “Beh, questo è bello da sapere. Immagino che tutti quei dolcetti ti abbiano causato delle carie”.

Questa volta Derek ridacchiò. “Per fartelo sapere, mi prendo cura dei miei denti _a causa_ di tutti quei dolci che mi dai”.

Stiles rimase tranquillo oltre la linea per un secondo. Poi, “Mi manchi”.

Derek si sentì scaldare tutto, sorridendo. “Mi manchi anche tu”.

“Ti lascio andare ora. È impossibile tenere quelle fastidiose carie in attesa”.

Anche in questo caso Derek guardò Lydia. “Immagino di no”.

“Ciao Derek!”

“Ciao Stiles. Buon divertimento durante il viaggio”.

“Va già meglio”.

Derek stava sorridendo quando la connessione si concluse. Il sorriso vacillò quando Lydia lo studiò con attenzione.

“Il dentista? _Davvero_?”

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Sembra esserci cascato”.

Lei lo studiò ancora un po' con gli occhi socchiusi prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro. “Lui _sa_!”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”

“Lui sa! Ovvio che lo sa. È stato così strano che diventasse improvvisamente sconvolto. Voglio dire, certo, non era esattamente allegro questa mattina ogni volta che ti citavamo, ma è peggiorato quando siamo tornati sul treno. Quando l'ha scoperto? Glielo hai detto? Scommetto che è stato quando è andato in bagno. Ti ha chiamato, tu subdolo-”

“Non gliel'ho detto” Derek si accigliò. “Non tecnicamente comunque. Ero al ristorante quando tutti voi avete deciso di fare lo stesso. Sono andato in bagno, lui mi ha chiamato e ha sentito il mio cellulare”.

“Ugh” gemette. “Non solo la sorpresa è rovinata, non abbiano nemmeno visto la sua reazione. Sai, guardare voi due è quasi tenero come un drama coreano”.

“Intendi senza il bisogno dei sottotitoli?”

“Sottotitoli?” lo schernì con un gesto della mano. “Ho imparato coreano nelle mie pause alle medie”.

Derek sbatté ancora le palpebre. Questa ragazza era seriamente affascinante.

“Comunque, ora che la sorpresa è _rovinata_ e visto che è parzialmente _colpa_ tua, resterai qui mentre gioco con lui ancora un po'”.

“Aspetta, cosa?”

“Beh, lui sa che sei qui, ma lui non sa che io so che lui sa. È il tempo per una piccola vendetta”. E con un movimento di capelli, fece ritorno nell'altro vagone.

Derek roteò gli occhi e si accasciò sul sedile. 'Tutto quello che volevo era godermi un bel viaggio con il mio amico'.

Non passò molto tempo che Stiles attraversò la porta, correndo verso Derek. “Pensano che sia in bagno, quindi devo fare veloce” espirò, non fermandosi a sedere. “Sei davvero uscito con una mora tre settimane fa? Lydia _giura_ di averti visto quando lei e Jackson sono usciti per vedere un film. Voglio dire-” arrossì. “Non che questo sia davvero un grande affare. Non è davvero affare mio se l'hai fatto. Voglio dire, ero solo curioso e-”

“Stiles” disse Derek calmando l'amico, ponendo una mano sopra la sua. “ _No_. Non c'è nessuna mora. Non so nemmeno di cosa sta parlando. Non vado al cinema da più di un mese”.

Stiles sospirò in sollievo, battendo la mano sulla sua. “Okay. Bene. Voglio dire, non bene, ma... aspetta” si accigliò. “Lei sa che io so?” lanciò un'occhiata a Derek. “Lei _sa_ che io so?! Derek!”

“Non le ho detto niente. L'ha solo immaginato e poi è andata via-”

“Ooh, che subdola... beh, lei non sa che io so che lei sa che io so. Rimani qui. Vado a fargliela pagare”.

“Stiles, no- aspetta-”

Ma fu inutile. Il ragazzo stava già correndo per tornare nell'altro vagone. Derek si nascose il viso tra le mani, scuotendo la testa, incredulo. Sorprendentemente – o non sorprendentemente – questo successe altre due volte. Dopo che Stiles si era ritirato, fu Lydia a precipitarsi chiedendo di sapere cosa Derek gli avesse detto. Poi fu il turno di Stiles per chiedergli quale commento Lydia avesse fatto.

Alla fine, ricevette un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto.

_Ehi Derek. Sono Isaac. Stanno solo litigando avanti e indietro. Dovresti venire e unirti a noi._

Derek sospirò sollevato. Non riusciva a tenere il passo con chi sapeva qualcosa riguardo chi e cose del genere. Raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso il seguente vagone. Come previsto, la coppia era seduta uno di fronte all'altra a fare commenti sarcastici mentre gli altri li guardavano divertiti. Derek scivolò sul sedile accanto a Isaac, di fronte a dove sedeva Allison con uno Scott distratto.

“Ehi Derek” salutarono sia Isaac che Allison.

“Ehi” annuì.

La testa di Scott scattò per guardare la persona seduta di fronte a lui. “Amico! Signor Hale! Sei qui!” Scott sorrise, la sua faccia piena di sorpresa. “Ragazzi! Guardate chi c'è! È divertente perché abbiamo parlato di te tutto il giorno”.

Sia Isaac che Allison soffocarono le loro risate. Allison accarezzò il ragazzo confuso sulla gamba, prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

Scott si accigliò. “Mi sono perso qualcosa?”

/\/\/\

Una volta arrivati si riunirono tutti nei taxi che li avrebbero portati alla casa. In realtà fuori era sorprendente. Il sole splendeva, mentre la neve luccicava, riflettendo la sua luce. Faceva abbastanza freddo secondo Derek da avvolgersi una sciarpa intorno al collo e indossare un paio di guanti, ma non così freddo da infagottarsi davvero. E ora che l'aria era limpida, Derek si sedette finalmente accanto a Stiles, mentre mangiava felicemente le barrette di muesli fatti in casa che Stiles gli aveva dato. Mentre uscivano delle auto e si fecero strada lungo il vialetto, Jackson decise che era il momento di capire le sistemazioni per la notte.

“Allora, ovviamente Lydia e io prendiamo la camera da letto principale-”

“Aspetta. Perché ' _ovviamente_ '?” Danny aggrottò la fronte.

“ _Perché_ _._ Abbiamo dato di più per questo posto ed è stata un'idea di Lydia, tanto per cominciare” sbottò. Danny roteò gli occhi. “L'altra camera va ad Allison, perché gli amici di suo padre ci hanno permesso di usare il loro furgone mentre siamo qui”. Jackson aprì la porta e si fece strada all'interno. “Quindi, ovviamente, dormirà con Scott”.

“Aspetta. Perché 'ovviamente'?” disse lei in una finta confusione. All'espressione scioccata di Scott, lo tirò in casa, dandogli un bacetto per smuoverlo.

“Ew” gemette Jackson. “Andate al piano di sopra”. Si girò verso gli altri. “C'è ancora una camera da letto, ma è piccola”.

“Può prenderla Derek” offrì Lydia, prima di scivolare dietro Jackson. “Lui _è_ il più grande”.

Derek non sapeva se dovesse prenderlo come un segno di rispetto o come una frecciatina per la sua età.

“Questo lascia il materasso ad aria e il futon. Due di voi dovranno condividere il futon” spiegò il biondo.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe prendere il futon se a nessuno dispiace dividerlo con me” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, guardando tra Isaac e Danny prima di fare un passo dentro per sistemare la sua roba.

Derek si accigliò, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Isaac lo interruppe.

“Lo dividerò con te, Stiles” disse con noncuranza.

Seguì il ragazzo, ma Derek lo afferrò per la collottola e lo tirò indietro. “ _Prenderò_ il futon con Stiles, _Danny_ può avere la camera e _tu_ puoi dormire sul materasso ad aria” decise, risolvendo la questione prima di infilarsi tra i due per entrare. Non si perse i sorrisetti di intesa che si scambiarono Isaac e Danny.

Stiles lo guardò curiosamente, mentre Derek lasciava cadere la borsa vicino al futon piegato. “Cosa? Non vuoi la stanza?”

Derek nascose il rossore, fingendo di rovistare tra la sua roba. “La lascio a Danny... come ringraziamento per avermi invitato” mentì.

“Ehi, tecnicamente, ti ho invitato per primo”.

Derek alzò lo sguardo. “Preferisci avere tu la stanza?” anche se Derek voleva condividere il futon con Stiles, gli sarebbe andata bene se avrebbe preso la camera, perché significava che nessuno avrebbe dormito con lui.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Eh. Quello che è fatto è fatto Mi va bene. Non è che non abbiamo condiviso un letto prima. O un divano” fece l'occhiolino, scherzosamente.

Era vero. E ora il futon era come uno strano miscuglio dei due.

Togliendosi la sciarpa e i guanti e mettendoli da parte, Derek si prese l'opportunità di esplorare la casa. Il futon che condivideva era in salotto, collocato proprio di fronte al camino. Derek _avrebbe_ pensato di poter essere romantico, se Isaac non avesse deciso di sistemare il materasso a non più di dieci metri di distanza da loro. Derek poteva giurare che Isaac si stesse comportando da insopportabile apposta solo per pasticciare con lui. Sempre al primo piano c'era la sala con un enorme e avvolgente divano di fronte a un grande schermo tv. Anche la cucina era grande con un'isola in mezzo e il tavolo da pranzo posto non troppo lontano. Una porta scorrevole portava fuori alla veranda posteriore, dove sia una piscina che la vasca idromassaggio erano coperte. Jackson era già là fuori, familiarizzando con l'ambiente. C'era un bagno al primo piano e due al piano superiore con le tre camere da letto. Tutto sommato, era un bel posto.

Un'altra caratteristica che Derek presto scoprì fu il grande cortile. Tutti loro erano attualmente fuori. Danny aveva ragione sulla guerra che Lydia aveva pianificato. Era in realtà una buona scusa per sgranchirsi le gambe dopo essere stati rinchiusi per tante ore. In qualche modo Derek si trovò a costruire un forte con i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra: Isaac, Scott e Jackson.

“Sentite. Chiaramente abbiamo la forza. Possiamo semplicemente marciare fin lì, sopraffarli, prendere la palla da tennis e avere cioccolata calda nel giro di dieci minuti netti” Derek si strinse nelle spalle.

“Sto con lui” annuì Jackson. “Guarda chi hanno _loro_. Le due ragazze, Stilinski e Danny. Quattro di noi possono facilmente prenderli”.

“Non lo so” Scott si accigliò. “Lydia è piuttosto intelligente e anche Stiles. Sono sicuro che hanno qualcosa nelle maniche”.

Jackson sbuffò. “Per favore. Gioco a Call of Duty con Lydia tutto il tempo. Lei non si preoccupa di queste cose. La batto tutto il tempo”.

Questa volta fu Scott a sbuffare. “Tu la batti o lei ti fa vincere?”

Jackson stava per ribattere, ma poi si morse la lingua per pensarci.

“Okay, bene Scott. _Tu_ cosa suggerisci di fare?” Derek guardò il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati.

“Beh, probabilmente si aspettano un attacco frontale. Penso che forse dovremmo provare il fianco”.

Derek annuì, prendendolo in considerazione. “Ci divideremo. Andremo fuori a coppie. Isaac e io passeremo davanti e tu e Jackson scivolerete dietro di loro. Tutti e tre voi giocate a lacrosse, quindi sono sicuro che potrete schivare un paio di palle di neve, nessun problema. Va bene?”

Scott non sembrava ancora troppo convinto, ma annuì accettandolo comunque.

“Isaac, vedi qualcosa?” sussurrò al ragazzo appollaiato su un albero.

“No. Sono scomparsi dietro gli alberi laggiù e non ho più visto movimenti”.

“Quanto tempo è passato?”

Jackson guardò l'orologio. “Mancano solo due minuti prima di iniziare”.

“Okay. Isaac, vieni giù. Scott, vai a seppellire la palla verso quei tronchi”.

Il ragazzo più giovane corse per fare come gli era stato detto, mentre Isaac scivolava agilmente a terra.

“Siete pronti?” chiese Jackson, guardando di nuovo l'orologio. “Andiamo!”

Derek e Isaac saltarono sopra il loro muro di neve, mentre Scott e Jackson prendevano il fianco. Armati con una palla di neve in ogni mano, loro due corsero in direzione degli alberi dove l'altra squadra era scomparsa. Derek andò da un albero all'altro, nascondendosi dietro uno di loro mentre si incontrava con Isaac che aveva seguito le sue tracce. Fu finalmente in grado di vedere il forte che l'altra squadra aveva costruito. Derek sorrise. Sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Derek caricò in avanti saltando il muro di fortificazione, aspettandosi di vedere qualcuno che cercava di proteggere la propria casa base. Ma, sorprendentemente, la zona era pulita. Derek si alzò in piedi per guardarsi intorno, confuso.

“Dove sono?” chiese Isaac, fermandosi appena dietro Derek.

“Io non...” improvvisamente l'orecchio catturò un suono. Poi comprese. “Isaac, è una trappola!”

Entrambi i ragazzi cercarono di scappare dopo la loro improvvisa realizzazione, ma fu troppo tardi. Ben presto furono bombardati da palle di neve, cortesia di Lydia Martin e Stiles Stilinski, entrambi nascosti sotto un cumulo di neve. Dopo essere stati sufficientemente distrutti, sia Isaac che Derek rotearono gli occhi e alzarono le mani in segno di resa.

Lydia stava sorridendo. “Beh, Stiles, devo ammetterlo. Avevi ragione”.

“Lo fa ogni volta che giochiamo ai video games insieme. Lanciarsi senza pensare alle cose. Non è vero, mio burbero piccolo prigioniero?” tubò Stiles, gettando un braccio sulle spalle di Derek.

Derek lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre Isaac sbuffava in derisione.

Non molto tempo dopo, Danny si avvicinò correndo con una palla da tennis in mano. “Voi ragazzi avevate ragione. Hanno cercato di nasconderla in quel tronco caduto”.

Ridacchiò Lydia questa volta. “Sono proprio come un branco di cuccioli che nascondono la palla vicino al bastone”.

“Dannazione, Scott!”

Tutti e cinque si voltarono a guardare in direzione del grido di Jackson. Il biondo camminava impetuosamente, sembrando non troppo soddisfatto, le mani in alto segnalando la sua resa. Sia Scott che Allison lo seguivano da vicino.

“Nessuna fortuna?” chiese Isaac.

“ _Nessuna_ , non grazie a _lui_ ” guardò Scott. “La palla era proprio _lì_ , Scott. Mi ci stavo avvicinando, ma Allison era di guardia. Poi Scott aveva la possibilità di afferrarla, ma ha deciso invece di fraternizzare con il nemico”.

“Per essere onesti, è un nemico davvero sexy” Scott si strinse nelle spalle, guadagnandosi una giocosa arruffata di capelli.

“Ah!” rise Stiles. _“_ _Sapevo_ che mettere Allison di guardia avrebbe funzionato!”

Scott rimase a bocca aperta, guardando la sua ragazza. “Mi hai sedotto?”

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse, scrollando le spalle. “Scusa, ma non c'è spazio per l'amore in guerra”.

Jackson roteò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo. “Cambio squadra”.

/\/\/\

I prossimi scontri furono ancora un fallimento per Derek. Anche quando tentò una nuova manovra, sia Stiles che Lydia furono in grado di superare in astuzia lui e la sua squadra. Provò anche alcune tattiche di Scott e Isaac, ma furono tutte inutili. Tutti realizzarono finalmente che era una marcia verso la morte con Stiles e Lydia in coppia. Insieme erano in grado di superare l'astuzia di tutti. Con Lydia come loro stratega furono in grado di anticipare molte mosse che l'altra squadra poteva pianificare. Anche Stiles ebbe abbastanza successo, ma alla fine della giornata Lydia era la chiara vincitrice.

Alla fine finirono di programmare le cose e decisero per un'intensa battaglia a palle di neve. Fu l'unica volta in cui Derek si trovò nella squadra di Stiles. Certo, lanciò alcune palle contro il ragazzo, ma poco dopo si trovò a prendere alcuni colpi per salvarlo da un dispettoso Jackson e da un troppo eccitato Scott.

Stiles rise mentre la neve colpiva la spalla di Derek. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo tirò in un abbraccio. “Mio eroeeeee!” Derek si sarebbe riscaldato al gesto, se Stiles non gli avesse infilato una fredda palla di neve nei capelli ben pettinati qualche secondo dopo. Derek si vendicò spingendolo nella neve e procedendo a seppellirlo. Stiles rise per tutto il tempo, calciando per cercare di liberarsi.

“È freddo! È freddo!”

“Ora sai come si sente la mia testa!” Derek si calmò quando tutto quello che poteva vedere furono le gambe di Stiles che spuntavano dal mucchio di neve. Rise, congratulandosi dopo un lavoro ben fatto.

Dopo aver ben steso le gambe e ben speso l'energia, arrivarono gli amici del padre di Allison per consegnare il furgone, dando ad alcuni di loro l'opportunità di andare a fare un po' di spesa. Scott, Stiles e Lydia uscirono per fare compere, mentre Isaac e Derek cercarono di accendere il fuoco. Jackson e Danny erano decisi di fare della Jacuzzi un buon uso, iniziando a prendere l'acqua calda, mentre Allison mostrava agli altri due come accendere _correttamente_ un fuoco.

Lei sorrise. “Sei anni di Girl Scout mai andati sprecati” fece l'occhiolino ai ragazzi, gettando l'attizzatoio ad Isaac prima di allontanarsi.

Una volta che gli altri arrivarono con la spesa, tutti aiutarono con la cena, ma Stiles fu fondamentalmente l'unico a fare di più in cucina. E alla fine, dopo un bel pasto insieme, Jackson dichiarò che la Jacuzzi era pronta. Tutti si cambiarono nei loro costumi da bagno e saltarono dentro, lasciando che l'acqua calda rilassasse i loro muscoli e rilassasse loro.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere” disse Stiles dopo un po', molto bagnato. “Qualcuno vuole qualcosa?”

“Ti aiutò” si offrì Derek, muovendosi per seguirlo.

“No, no” Danny si alzò bruscamente, spingendo Derek a sedersi di nuovo. “Permettimi. Aiuterò io Stiles” sorrise. “Forza, Scott. Aiuta anche tu”.

“Uh, va bene”.

Derek si accigliò, guardando loro tre uscire. I suoi occhi caddero subito su Stiles e sulla sua pelle bagnata e su come il costume gli si aggrappasse in tutti i posti giusti e-

“ _Derek_ ”.

Sentendo una spruzzata d'acqua sul volto, Derek riportò l'attenzione sulle altre persone nella vasca idromassaggio. “Cosa?”

“Sarò schietta” iniziò Lydia. “Esattamente perché non ti sei ancora proposto al nostro prezioso Stiles?”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “ _Scusa_?”

“Non c'è motivo di negare” disse Isaac. “Tutti possiamo vedere quanto ti preoccupi per lui”.

“Sì, da quando abbiamo fatto quel pranzo insieme era chiaro quanto volessi la sua attenzione tutta per te” aggiunse Lydia.

“E ogni volta che vi vediamo insieme, tu sembri meno e meno... beh... scontroso” sorrise Allison.

“Francamente, è nauseante” disse Jackson con voce strascicata.

“Jackson, zitto” Lydia si accigliò, spruzzando il suo ragazzo in faccia. “Quello che lui _intende_ è, visto che è così ovvio, cosa ti impedisce di renderlo ufficiale?”

Derek si spruzzò il viso con l'acqua, stropicciandosi gli occhi, chiedendosi se volesse _davvero_ avere questa conversazione nella vasca idromassaggio. Quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi, tutti lo guardavano in attesa di risposta. Derek sospirò. “Sentite, certo. So come _mi_ sento. E so come lui mi _fa_ sentire. Ma...” scosse la testa.

“Oh, per favore, non dirmi che non sai come _lui_ si sente” gemette Lydia.

“Beh, è vero”.

“Oh mio Dio...” fu il suono collettivi di tutti gli altri.

“Derek” disse Isaac, sporgendosi in avanti. “Quel ragazzo. È _pazzo_ di te”.

“Tipo _squilibrato_ ”.

“Jackson, _davvero_?” Lydia si accigliò. Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.

“Davvero, Derek. Stiles è sempre, tipo, dieci volte più felice quando sei intorno. Voglio dire, è _Stiles,_ quindi quasi sempre si _comporta_ felicemente. Ma con _te_ , lui sembra davvero _esserlo_ ”.

Derek guardò Allison, pensando alle sue parole.

“L'ho detto prima e lo dirò ancora. Faccio il tifo per te. Penso che tutti noi lo facciamo” esortò Lydia. “Per qualche ragione sembri essere giusto per Stiles. E penso che anche lui sia giusto per te”.

“Non ti stiamo dicendo di saltargli adesso in questo secondo” disse Isaac.

“Per favore, _non farlo_ ” sbuffò Jackson. Gli altri tre rotearono gli occhi.

“Pensiamo semplicemente che voi ragazzi avreste potuto risparmiarvi a vicenda tutto questo balletto e ammettere quello che è stato lì per tutto il tempo” concretizzò.

Derek guardò i quattro, poi il ragazzo dall'altra parte della porta scorrevole. Lasciò che tutto questo si assorbisse, volgendo lo sguardo alle mani sotto l'acqua. 'Mi stanno fondamentalmente dicendo che se ammettessi i miei sentimenti a Stiles adesso, lui li accetterebbe _e_ li restituirebbe...' l'idea accelerò il cuore di Derek. 'Questi sono i suoi più vicini amici e non solo mi accettano, ma accettano quello che io provo per lui'. Derek portò di nuovo lo sguardo su Stiles che rideva con Scott in cucina. 'Si interessa di me così come loro dicono?'

Alla fine riportò la sua attenzione agli altri quattro. “Ho sentito quello che avete detto. E sì, ci sono state volte in cui ho pensato che magari potessi piacergli anch'io-” a questo Lydia cercò di parlare, ma Derek la interruppe “-ma ho bisogno di saperlo per certo. Ho bisogno di sapere senza un _solo_ dubbio che quello che lui sente per me è quello che io sento per lui, perché _non_ sono pronto a perderlo se mi sbagliassi”.

“Ma _non_ hai sbagliato” gemette Lydia.

“Ha detto specificatamente che gli piaccio?”

“Beh, no-”

“Vedi-”

“-Ma non è necessario! Tutto quello che devi fare è guardarlo! Un solo sguardo mentre ti guarda e puoi vedere le parole nei suoi occhi”.

“Senti, gli _dirò_ come mi sento, va bene? Ma alle mie condizioni”.

“Come ti sembra domani?” chiese semplicemente.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Cosa?”

“Domani. Ci organizzeremo in modo che tu abbia la perfetta opportunità per dirglielo. Ooh, potreste avere il vostro appuntamento a pranzo insieme”.

“Non ho intenzione di dirglielo domani solo perché organizzerete-”

“Quindi _non_ vuoi un appuntamento a pranzo con Stiles?” chiese Isaac con parole chiaramente piene di sarcasmo.

“Non ho _detto_ questo” ribollì Derek. Considerando tutte le attività che avrebbero fatto insieme, Derek comprese presto che sarebbe stato difficile avere un _qualsiasi_ tempo solo con Stiles per tutto questo viaggio. Se loro sarebbero stati disposti a organizzare qualcosa, _non c'era assolutamente_ nessun modo di rifiutare. “ _Ma_ ” aggiunse. “ _Se_ e _solo_ l'occasione è giusta, _allora_ glielo dirò”.

Di nuovo Lydia gemette, ma sembrava abbastanza d'accordo.

“Ehi” disse Jackson. “Pensate che Stiles salterà in piscina se lo sfido?” tutti guardarono increduli il biondo. “Cosa?” si accigliò. “Non pensate che lo farà?”

“Jackson, _davvero_?” sbuffò Lydia.

“Davvero cosa?” disse Scott entrando, cercando di bilanciare tre bevande nelle sue mani. Ne consegnò una a Isaac e una ad Allison, prima di scivolare tra i due.

“Ehi, Stilinski!” gridò Jackson, proprio quando il ragazzo si stava avvicinando con tre bevande nelle mani.

“Cosa?” abbaiò, consegnandone una a lui, l'altra a Lydia e la terza a Derek.

“Salta nella piscina”.

Stiles si tirò indietro. “Mi stai prendendo in giro? Quella cosa è _gelata_. Posso letteralmente vedere il ghiaccio galleggiare”. Prese la propria tazza da Danny una volta che il ragazzo scivolò dentro, assicurandosi di chiudere la porta dietro di lui.

Danny risalì vicino a Lydia. “Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Stiles sta per fare qualcosa di stupido” disse.

“No” si accigliò, pronto a risalire vicino a Derek.

Jackson sorrise. “Ti _sfido_ ”.

Stiles si congelò sul posto, restringendo gli occhi sul biondo. “Mi _sfidi_?”

“Mm-hm” sorrise compiaciuto.

“Vedi? _Stupido_ ”. Lydia si strinse nelle spalle.

“Tienimela” disse Stiles consegnando la tazza a Derek, anche se teneva gli occhi fissi su Jackson.

“Stiles non farlo. È _freddo_ ” tentò Derek. Questa non sembrava una buona idea. “Stai già tremando”.

“È meglio andare fino in fondo” disse Scott, scuotendo la testa solennemente.

Stiles iniziò a respirare profondamente dalla bocca, preparandosi mentre tirava il coperchio quel tanto che bastava per saltarci dentro.

“Forza, Stiles” spronò Jackson. “ _A meno che non sei un_ _ _fifone__ ”.

“Beh, allora perché non lo fai anche tu, Jackson?” Isaac roteò gli occhi.

Jackson serrò la mascella. “Sai cosa? Bene. Non è un grosso problema. Lo farò”. Consegnò la tazza a Lydia e uscì. “È solo della stupida acqua”.

“Idioti. Entrambi” Lydia scosse la testa incredula.

“Vai per primo” disse Jackson, dando a Stiles una piccola spinta.

“Non spingermi” si accigliò, spingendo anche lui Jackson.

“Stiles, no-”

I due iniziarono a spingersi a vicenda finché non caddero nell'acqua gelida.

“Cazzo!” urlò Jackson, lottando per uscire.

Stiles fu proprio dietro di lui, respiravano entrambi attraverso i denti. I due saltarono dentro la vasca calda, immergendosi nell'acqua.

Stiles scivolò accanto a Derek, appoggiandosi a lui per ulteriore calore.

Derek roteò gli occhi, posando un braccio sul bordo della Jacuzzi, permettendo a Stiles di avvicinarsi. “Questo non ha portato a nulla. Ti senti meglio con te stesso?

Stiles sbuffò. “Sì, in realtà” sorrise, prendendo la tazza dal ragazzo più grande.

/\/\/\

Mentre si faceva tardi entrarono di nuovo dentro, facendosi una doccia veloce prima di prepararsi per andare a letto dopo una lunga giornata. Mentre Stiles era sotto la doccia, dopo che Derek aveva finito la sua, il cellulare cominciò a suonare. Derek controllò il numero. Era Zio Spero La Pazzia Non Sia Ereditaria.

“Ehi, Peter”.

“Ehi, bambino, come va?”

“Ti ho detto di smetterla di chiamarmi così”.

“E _io_ _ti_ ho detto che questo non accadrà mai”.

Derek sospirò. “Ti serve qualcosa?”

“Cosa? Mi serve una ragione per chiamare il mio adorabile nipote?”

Provò ancora. “Ti _serve_ qualcosa?”

“Posti per la vacanza. Così come a te piacerebbe stare a casa con il piccolo pasticcere, io preferirei passare il tempo con te sorseggiando qualunque bevanda colorata da una noce di cocco con un ombrellino. Quindi forza. Puoi prendere un paio di giorni di distanza da lui. Non _morirai_ ”.

“Oh...” Derek si passò una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi. “A dir la verità... tecnicamente sono già _in_ vacanza”.

“Derek, quante volte te lo devo dire. Una vaschetta di gelato e una maratona di History Channel su qualche oscura battaglia avvenuta un miliardo di anni fa, _non_ è vacanza”.

“È successo _una_ volta!”

“Conta ancora”.

Derek sbuffò. “No, va bene. Non sono a casa. Sono a Bear Valley”.

“Bear Valley? Cosa stai facendo a Bear Valley?”

“ _Vacanza_ _”_ _._

Sentì Peter sospirare esasperato. “Mi piacevi di più quando ti facevi la cacca addosso”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Stiles e i suoi amici mi hanno invitato. Così ho accettato, va bene?”

“Sei con _Stiles_? Pensavo che andassimo in vacanza insieme! Noi tre! Una grande allegra famiglia. Ballerini tahitiani, _Derek_. Fianchi. Scattanti!”

“Possiamo andarci in estate o qualcosa del genere”.

“Nella stagione dei monsoni, non penso. Sai cosa mi succede ai capelli”.

“Faremo qualcosa insieme, lo prometto”.

“Mm-hm”.

“Nel frattempo si sta facendo tardi e abbiamo avuto una lunga giornata di viaggio. Quindi, buona notte, Peter. Ti voglio bene”.

“Ti voglio bene anche io bambino”.

Derek sbuffò al soprannome, finendo la chiamata prima di mettere il cellulare in carica. Si sentì un po' male per non averlo detto prima a Peter, ma sarebbe stato bene una volta ritornati. Era sicuro che Peter avrebbe fatto come voleva e lo avrebbe rapito comunque. In realtà non sarebbe stato sorpreso se avesse finito per comprare il locale mentre erano via, solo per essere sicuro di portare Stiles con loro. E ora che ci pensava, Derek stava sperando che suo zio fosse pazzo abbastanza da farlo.

Derek tirò fuori il portatile, pronto a scrivere gli eventi della giornata. Stava per aprire il file, quando gli venne in mente.

'Domani potrebbe potenzialmente essere l'ultimo giorno. Se le cose andranno bene durante il pranzo, io potrei... _lui_ potrebbe...'

“A cosa stai lavorando?”

Derek scattò fuori dai suoi pensieri, mentre Isaac si avvicinava alle sue spalle. “Ni-niente”.

Il ragazzo sbuffò. “Sì. Certo. Caro Diario, Stiles sembrava così carino oggi nel suo plaid blu”.

Derek guardò torvamente il biondo. “Sei sicuro di aver voglia di dormire qui stanotte? C'è un sacco di spazio nella sala”.

Isaac si mise a ridere. “Perché? Non è come se succederà qualcosa _qui_ ”.

Derek cercò di guardarlo male per sottometterlo come era sempre stato in grado di fare, ma non sembrò funzionare questa volta. Derek si accigliò interiormente. 'Ho perso la mia capacità?'

“Ti direi di tenerlo a bada, ma credo che non ci sarà nessuna vera necessità, eh?” lo prese in giro, sdraiandosi sul materasso con le mani dietro la testa con il sorriso più compiaciuto sulle labbra.

Derek si accigliò di nuovo prima di mettere via il portatile, voltando la schiena a Isaac e tirandosi la coperta sulle spalle.

“Dicono che non si dovrebbe mai andare a dormire arrabbiati, Derek” disse Isaac.

“Ti soffocherò fisicamente nel sonno” ringhiò in risposta. Sentì il ragazzo ridere ancora un po', prima di sentire il materasso cigolare mentre si sistemava.

Stiles spuntò, correndo con un asciugamano sopra la testa, prima di posarla su una sedia a lato.

Derek si sollevò su un gomito, cercando di vedere chiaramente alla luce del fuoco. “Stiles? È la mia maglia?”

Il ragazzo la guardò, poi sorrise. “Te l'ho detto, mi piace. È comoda”. Si accucciò sopra le sue cose per riapparire con un fagotto in braccio.

Derek ridacchiò, vedendo il familiare lupo. “ _Davvero_?”

“Cosa?” Stiles si accigliò. “Dove vado io va _lui_ ”.

“ _Questo_ è vero _”_ _._

Derek strinse le labbra, prima di lanciare un cuscino al ragazzo sdraiato. Isaac rise ancora.

“Cosa hai detto?” chiese Stiles, guardando tra loro.

“Ignoralo” disse Derek, scuotendo la testa. Si sistemò di nuovo giù, mentre Stiles saliva al suo fianco. “Stai bene? Hai bisogno di un'altra coperta?”

“Dovrei stare bene”.

“Questo è quello che hai detto l'ultima volta”.

“Beh, questa volta ho la mia coperta spessa, il riscaldamento è accesso e abbiamo anche il nostro fuoco scoppiettante per tenerci i piedi caldi. Penso che starò bene. A dir la verità, aspetta”. Stiles si alzò, aprì la porta del camino e afferrò l'attizzatoio. Spostò i tronchetti in modo che fossero separati, prima di prendere la pala per spegnere la fiamma con la cenere. Soddisfatto, posò entrambi gli strumenti assicurandosi che la porta fosse saldamente chiusa. Guardò Derek, mentre si spazzolava le mani sui pantaloni. “Solo... una precauzione”.

Derek non lo aveva veramente realizzato, ma quando il gesto finì, sentì un po' di tensione rilasciargli le spalle, realizzando quanto ansioso il fuoco lo avesse reso inconsciamente. Guardò le braci ardenti, poi di nuovo Stiles, meravigliandosi della premura di questo ragazzo e di come potesse conoscerlo così bene, quando lui difficilmente sembrava conoscersi.

Stiles si infilò di nuovo nel futon e si sistemò su un fianco davanti a Derek, un braccio intorno a Sourwolf e l'altro a fare da cuscino alla testa. Sorrise. “Sono davvero felice che sei venuto” sussurrò.

“Sono felice che Greenburg non l'abbia fatto” sussurrò anche lui.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Oggi è stato divertente”.

“Mm-hm”.

“Anche domani sarà divertente”.

Derek annuì lentamente. “Sì... speriamo che domani sarà perfetto”.

“Tu ed io nelle montagne innevate? Come potrebbe _non_ esserlo?”

Derek sorrise dolcemente. “Sì...” fissò il volto di fronte a lui, memorizzandone ogni dettaglio. Sentì la mano muoversi, volendone tracciare i lineamenti, accarezzare la pelle morbida della guancia. Ma si trattenne, scegliendo di metterla sopra la mano di Stiles. Stiles girò la mano, intrecciando le loro dita, dando a Derek una piccola stretta. Derek sospirò contento, strofinando il pollice contro la sua mano. “Buona notte, Stiles”.

Stiles sorrise dolcemente in risposta. “Buona notte, Derek”.

Mentre Derek presto si addormentava cullato dal calore del suo corpo, non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avrebbe portato il domani. Non importava il risultato, almeno aveva questa notte per stare con il ragazzo che amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Penso che quando ti piace qualcuno, se i tuoi amici non riescono ad accettarlo, allora c'è un problema. Voglio dire, ovviamente dovresti amare chi vuoi amare, ma se tutti i tuoi amici hanno solo cose cattive da dire, questo dovrebbe almeno dare un segnale di avvertimento, no? Quindi è importante che gli amici di Stiles accettino Derek perché si preoccupano del benessere di Stiles e vogliono solo il meglio per lui. E in questo caso, questo è Derek.
> 
> E beh, così la sorpresa di Stiles non era così affascinante come qualcuno potrebbe aver sperato, ma penso che Derek fosse perfettamente d'accordo con il modo in cui si è svelato e questo è tutto quello che conta. Mi fa anche chiedere, e se ci fosse stato qualcuno in un altro cubicolo? E per favore, non sbirciate sopra i divisori. Questo è un grande tabù sociale. Quindi, boo per te Stiles.
> 
> Mi piace pensare che Peter continui a chiamare Derek 'bambino' perché sa che lo infastidisce così tanto, ma anche perché, sebbene lui non sia il _suo_ bambino, rimane sempre il suo bambino. Ama soffocare i suoi nipoti come il fantastico Zio Peter, ma anche come se fossero suoi. Gah! Più sentimenti della famiglia Hale!
> 
> Oh, e per favore, non saltate in piscine gelate per una sfida e poi in una Jacuzzi calda. Dovreste lasciar riscaldare il vostro corpo prima. Quindi, fondamentalmente, Stiles e Derek avrebbero dovuto sbaciucchiarsi e coccolarsi prima di saltare di nuovo dentro la vasca idromassaggio. Ahah. Forse domani.


	18. Interference Part III

Derek si svegliò presto quella mattina sentendosi un po' infreddolito. Si mise a sedere, mettendosi dritto e capì facilmente il perché. Non aveva niente a che fare con il riscaldamento. Questo stava ancora emettendo una temperatura abbastanza calda per stare bene sotto le coperte. Se solo avesse avuto una coperta. Cosa che Derek non aveva. Il piccolo subdolo bandito di coperta aveva colpito ancora.

'Come ha fatto?' si chiese Derek, guardando dove le loro mani erano ancora unite. Sorrise, strofinando il pollice contro il dorso della mano di Stiles. 'Sai... potrei davvero abituarmi a questo. Svegliarmi vicino a te' sospirò. 'In realtà... penso già di esserlo'. Delicatamente portò il palmo caldo alle labbra, dandogli un leggero bacio.

Derek sbadigliò e con grande riluttanza lasciò andare la mano per stiracchiarsi e strofinarsi il sonno dagli occhi. Si guardò intorno, cercando di trovare un orologio o qualcosa per capire che ora fosse. Nella penombra, dall'orologio appeso alla parete vicina, poteva vedere che erano quasi le sei. Abitudinario, Derek si chiese come avrebbe fatto il suo allenamento mattutino. Correre sarebbe stato pericoloso considerando che poteva scivolare sul ghiaccio. Pensò che potesse andare nella sala ed esercitarsi lì. Stava per farlo quando intravide Isaac muoversi dal suo materasso ad aria.

Derek fece una smorfia al ragazzo addormentato, ricordando la presa in giro della scorsa notte. 'Mi piaceva di più quando ancora mi temeva un po''. Si strofinò la barba sul mento, pensando. 'Tecnicamente non è meschino. Sto solo affermando la mia autorità, ecco tutto' ragionò. 'Inoltre, potrebbe essere un buon allenamento per le mie braccia'.

Derek uscì dal futon, facendo del suo meglio per non muovere l'altro occupante. Si avvicinò al borsone, infilandosi un paio di calzini e un maglione prima di mettere in atto il suo piano.

/\/\/\

Circa mezz'ora dopo, Danny scese al piano di sotto.

“Giorno Derek” salutò.

Derek era in piedi vicino alla porta scorrevole, le braccia incrociate al petto. Guardò sopra la spalla e annuì al ragazzo hawaiano. “Buongiorno”

“Cosa stai guardando?” chiese curioso, avvicinandosi al ragazzo più grande per guardare fuori dalla porta scorrevole. Danny rimase a bocca aperta. “È-?”

“Mm-hm”.

Danny rise prima di correre su per le scale. Derek poteva sentire il ragazzo cercare di svegliare il suo migliore amico.

“Giorno” sentì dire sbadigliando.

Derek guardò sopra la spalla, sorridendo quando vide un assonnato Stiles trascinarsi verso di lui in un bozzolo di coperte. “Buongiorno Stiles”.

“Vuoi un caffè?” mormorò.

“Per favore?”

Stiles sbadigliò ancora mentre si dirigeva nella cucina per preparare la caffettiera.

Derek ritornò a guardare di fronte. “Spero non ti dispiaccia. Ho dovuto rubare la mia coperta da te”.

Stiles arrossì. “L'ho rubata ancora?”

Derek annuì. “Va bene. L'ho lasciata in prestito a Isaac”.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Derek vide Stiles guardarsi intorno. “Sì, ehi. Dov' _è_ Isaac? Si è spostato nella sala?”

“No”.

“Lì, _lì_! _Guarda_!” disse Danny mentre tornava nella stanza, sorridendo mentre trascinava un addormentato Jackson dove era Derek. Indicò fuori.

La faccia di Jackson fece una smorfia confusa. Si strofinò gli occhi, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi scoppiò a ridere. Si girò verso Derek, dandogli calorosamente una pacca sulla schiena. “Benvenuto nel gruppo amico. Sono felice di averti”.

Derek sbuffò. “Non ho idea di cosa stai parlando”.

Sia Jackson che Danny risero ancora di più.

Stiles si avvicinò, curioso di sapere per cosa stessero ridendo. Derek lo sentì ansimare, mentre faceva un passo avanti per vedere meglio quello che c'era fuori. O in questo caso, chi. Stiles allora cominciò a ridere, che a sua volta portò gli altri due a ridere di nuovo.

“Quanto – quanto tempo è stato – lì fuori?” riuscì a chiedere Danny tra le risate.

Derek guardò verso l'orologio in cucina. “Forse dieci minuti”.

“Guarda, guarda! Si sta muovendo!” disse Jackson eccitato.

“Probabilmente si sveglia per il freddo” aggiunse Stiles. “Dio, spero che non si cappotti”.

“Oh per favore, lascialo cappottare!” ribatté Jackson.

La caffettiera fischiò, catturando l'attenzione di Stiles. Con l'esperienza di un barista durante l'ora di punta, fece rapidamente quattro tazze di caffè, equilibrando tutte e quattro le tazze nelle sue mani, prima di ritornare al fianco di Derek e passare le tazze ai suoi amici.

Derek sorrise, sorseggiando la bevanda calda. “Grazie”.

Stiles ricambiò il sorriso. “Di niente”.

“Cosa state guardando voi ragazzi?” Derek guardò ancora da sopra la spalla per vedere Lydia avvicinarsi ai ragazzi, strofinandosi gli occhi. “Danny, sei così rumoroso...”

Jackson le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita per avvicinarla, baciandole la tempia. “Derek ha spinto Isaac fuori sul materasso ad aria”.

Lydia reagì a scoppio ritardato. “Nella _piscina_?” sorrise, guardando il ragazzo più grande. “Sei _subdolo_. Ti adatterai immediatamente”.

Derek sbuffò.

“Caffè?” chiese Stiles alla ragazza.

“Per favore e grazie” sorrise mentre Stiles si affrettava di nuovo in cucina.

Da dove erano tutti in piedi, videro la faccia di Isaac contorcersi in una smorfia.

“Cosa succede? Cos'è tutto questo baccan-”

“Allison, corri e guarda!” disse Lydia, afferrando il polso della ragazza addormentata e tirandola vicino.

“Oh mio Dio, è Isaac?” chiese, improvvisamente non più assonnata.

“Sì. Derek l'ha spinto in piscina” rise Danny.

“Derek?” lei lo guardò, sorridendo. “ _Non_ me lo aspettavo. Oh, grazie” sorrise di nuovo a Stiles, che consegnò a lei e a Lydia una tazza di caffè.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle.

Poi, gli occhi di Isaac iniziarono ad aprirsi, un cipiglio ancora fermamente sul viso. Un secondo dopo, il ragazzo si tirò su, portando il materasso a barcollare pericolosamente.

“Oh, per favore, per favore, per favore” mormorò Jackson.

Isaac si bloccò, stabilizzando la sua zattera di fortuna.

“Dannazione” mormorò il biondo.

Isaac si guardò intorno, confuso, finché i suoi occhi non si posarono sul gruppo di persone che lo guardavano da dietro il vetro. Uno sguardo di realizzazione si dipinse sul suo viso e finse una risata. “Qualcuno mi tiri fuori di qui! Fa freddo!” urlò, la sua voce metallica attraversò il vetro.

Derek ridacchiò, consegnando a Stiles la sua tazza. Si diresse fuori, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui per tenere il calore all'interno. Si incamminò fino al bordo della piscina e guardò Isaac con un ghigno divertito. “Situazione molto difficile, uh?”

“ _Tu_ hai fatto questo?” chiese Isaac, leggermente divertito e molto sorpreso. Derek non rispose. Il sorriso sulla sua faccia rispondeva per lui. Il ragazzo biondo si strinse di più la coperta sulle spalle. “Beh, cosa stai aspettando? Aiutami” aggrottò la fronte, sentendosi coraggioso abbastanza da spruzzare un po' di acqua in direzione di Derek. Subito dopo si soffiò la mano, l'acqua era molto fredda.

Derek fece un passo indietro per evitare il getto. “Sai, là dentro Jackson spera che tu cada. Non ho nessun problema a compiacerlo”. E per essere sicuro – e per vedere se la sua autorità sul ragazzo fosse pienamente ripristinata – fissò Isaac.

Isaac abbassò la testa. “Va bene, va bene. Mi aiuti a uscire, _per favore_?”

Derek sorrise. 'Questo mi piace di più'. Si avvicinò dov'era il taglia erba e lo porse al ragazzo nel centro della piscina. Isaac lo afferrò gentilmente e venne tirato. Una volta che fosse vicino abbastanza, Derek tese una mano, aiutando Isaac a uscire dal materasso e ritornare su un terreno solido.

Isaac alla fine rise, colpendo Derek sulla schiena. “Amico, sei crudele. E se fossi caduto?”

“Non preoccuparti. Ho guardato un episodio di Man Vs. Wild. So cosa fare in questa situazione. L'acqua non è congelata in superficie e questo è un buon segno”.

Isaac scosse la testa. “Sono autorizzato a entrare adesso? Mi si sta gelando il culo”.

'Chiede il permesso?' sorrise Derek, facendo strada all'interno. 'Il mio piano ha funzionato meglio di quanto pensassi'.

/\/\/\

Scott si imbronciò. “Perché nessuno mi ha svegliato?”

“Perché tu sei il _diavolo_ ” sibilò Stiles, scompigliando i capelli del suo amico.

Scott lo scacciò e cercò debolmente di risolvere il problema. “Non lo sono”.

“Lo sei” disse Stiles ovviamente. “Chiedi a Derek”.

Scott guardò il ragazzo più grande.

“È vero” annuì Derek.

“Dici così perché è il tuo ragazzo”.

Non c'era nessun motivo per negarlo, nonostante non fosse vero. Sembravano tutti pensarla così. “Scott, mi hai _morso_ l'ultima volta”.

“Ew. Spero che tu abbia fatto il controllo per la rabbia” Jackson fece una smorfia.

“Eppure” il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati aggrottò la fronte. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere Isaac galleggiare nel centro della piscina”.

“C'è sempre la prossima volta” Danny ridacchiò.

“ _Nessuna_ prossima volta” Isaac fece una smorfia, colpendo il suo amico sulla spalla. “Potremmo portare fuori _te_ , Mahealeani”.

“Provaci e fallirai” disse Jackson con voce strascicata, spingendo Isaac.

“Se avete finito, siamo i prossimi” disse Lydia e, scuotendo i capelli, si diresse verso il bancone.

Dopo una veloce colazione, tutti e otto si riunirono nelle due macchine per dirigersi verso la stazione sciistica. Scott era apparentemente deluso quando aveva scoperto delle bravate mattutine che si era perso, ma presto gli si sollevò il morale una volta che presero le loro macchine. Come per Derek, sarebbe stata la sua prima volta sullo snowboard.

“Ti aiuterò io” si offrì Stiles a Derek, allacciando gli stivali.

“Sicuro? Non vuoi fare le piste per esperti con i tuoi amici?”

Il ragazzo sorrise. “Ho un presentimento, guardare te cadere _molte_ volte sarà molto più divertente”.

Derek sbuffò. “Caspita, grazie. Sono felice che tu abbia tanta fede nel mio fallimento”. Stiles fece un gran sorriso. “Ma davvero. Vai con i tuoi amici. Scott e io staremo bene”.

“Il Signor Hale prenderà lezioni da un istruttore privato” sorrise eccitato Scott, arrivando dietro il ragazzo più grande e gettandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Saremo dei professionisti in poco tempo”.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo a se stesso mentre legava l'altro stivale. “Beh, niente pressioni. Tutti cadono la loro prima volta. Il mio culo e le mie ginocchia erano _davvero_ doloranti alla fine della giornata”.

Derek dovette nascondere il suo rossore.

“Nessuno vuole sentire della tua vita sessuale, Stilinski” ridacchiò Jackson, colpendo il ragazzo sul braccio prima di correre fuori dalla porta, lo snowboard sotto un braccio, Danny e Isaac ridevano mentre lo seguivano da vicino.

“Oh, ah ah, ragazzi!” disse Stiles verso di loro, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti sei fregato questa volta” Lydia si strinse nelle spalle, dando a Stiles un bacio sulla guancia prima di seguire i ragazzi.

“Okay, sei sicuro di farcela?” chiese Allison a Scott, prendendo la propria tavola.

“Ce la faremo. Giusto, Signor Hale?”

Derek guardò fuori nella neve. Quanto poteva essere difficile? Annuì. “Sì. Ce la faremo”.

/\/\/\

Come si scoprì, Derek ce la _fece_. Stava andando sorprendentemente bene per la sua prima volta su uno snowboard. Non era esattamente entusiasta di avere questo pezzo di plastica da un metro e mezzo attaccato ai piedi, ma imparò facilmente. L'istruttore mostrò a lui e a Scott come scoprire quale piede fosse il loro portante – in cui Scott si divertì un po' a spingere Derek e Derek non ebbe nessun problema a spingere il ragazzo in risposta. Impararono come trascinarsi lungo la tavola, spingendosi con un piede. Si scoprì essere un gioco da ragazzi e, anche se fermarsi gli prese un secondo per farlo davvero, lo capì ancora molto prima del suo compagno.

Per metà del tempo, Scott era solo un pasticcio. Girava a sinistra quando voleva andare a destra, si fermava quando doveva scivolare, ruzzolava piegandosi quando era stato istruito che era più sicuro cadere stando dritto. Ma Derek doveva riconoscerlo al ragazzo. Non si lamentava una volta e si rialzava in piedi dopo ogni caduta. Trovò un profondo rispetto per Scott nel vedere la sua determinazione e positività.

Anche quando furono finalmente condotti su per la pista per principianti si dimostrò essere una sfida per il ragazzo, quando la minuscola discesa lo mandò a sbattere in un cumulo di neve. Derek soffocò una risata, ma lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

“Grazie, Signor Hale” Scott fece un gran sorriso, grato per la mano.

Una volta che la loro ora con l'istruttore finì, insieme provarono un percorso intermedio. Derek scese per la collina rapidamente e agilmente, mentre Scott migliorò cadendo solo due volte.

Tuttavia, in qualche modo, le cose cambiarono una volta che Stiles e Allison si unirono a loro.

Scott sembrò gonfiarsi un po', volendo impressionare la sua ragazza. E con l'abilità che non aveva avuto solo dieci minuti prima, Scott riuscì a scendere lungo la collina senza una sola caduta, nonostante le gambe tremolanti. Fu molto ammirevole.

Derek, d'altra parte, non riuscì a essere fortunato. Fare snowboard vicino a Stiles era pericoloso, perché un secondo prima Derek avrebbe guardato il ragazzo sorridente e il secondo dopo si sarebbe ribaltato in una piccola protuberanza, che certamente _non_ era lì cinque secondi prima. Diamine, anche quando si fermarono Derek riuscì comunque a inciampare. L'unica consolazione della sua miseria appena trovata fu l'euforia pura che sembrava essere Stiles. Dopo una bella caduta di faccia, Stiles scivolò vicino a Derek, offrendogli una mano.

“Sono bravo in questo, giuro” provò Derek. “Non sono caduto neanche una volta durante la lezione”.

“Ti credo” disse Stiles, colpendo Derek sul braccio, anche se il suo sorriso diceva chiaramente il contrario.

“ _Davvero_ ” provò ancora Derek. “Non so cosa stia succedendo. Andavo bene venti minuti fa”.

Stiles aiutò Derek a rialzarsi in piedi, togliendo la neve in eccesso dalla giacca del ragazzo più grande. “Derek, rilassati. Siamo qui per divertirci. _Io_ mi sto divertendo. Dovresti anche tu”.

Derek sorrise leggermente, immergendosi nella luminosità dei suoi occhi. “ _Io_ mi sto divertendo”.

Stiles fece un gran sorriso. “Bene. Ora andiamo”.

Derek guardò Stiles scivolare via nella sua slanciata corporatura, zigzagando lungo il percorso per esperti. Sembrava che lo avesse fatto per anni. Portò Derek a pensare ai forti muscoli che doveva avere nel petto e nelle gambe per rimanere così equilibrato e sembrare ancora così bravo. Stiles si voltò nella direzione di Derek. Anche da lontano poteva ancora vedere il sorriso luminoso in tutto il suo viso. Derek sentì il cuore scaldarsi.

Ma questo venne rapidamente soffocato quando si trovò ancora una volta con la faccia a terra stando semplicemente _in piedi_. Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione, togliendosi la neve dagli occhiali. Lo snowboard non faceva per lui.

Mentre la mattina passava, Derek trovò una nuova cosa per essere felice, nonostante i suoi fallimenti incessanti. Stiles era sempre al suo fianco a ogni caduta, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. E mentre sapeva di non dover approfittare della sua gentilezza, Derek non poteva fare a meno di lasciare indugiare le mani una volta che si stabilizzava grazie all'aiuto di Stiles. Poteva e non poteva essere caduto una volta o due di proposito solo per aggrapparsi alla corporatura solida di Stiles. Le sue mani potevano o non potevano aver tenuto la vita sottile sotto il pretesto di un aiuto necessario per alzarsi. Derek si _sarebbe_ sentito in colpa, ma Stiles si stava divertendo in ogni secondo. E se questo rendeva felice Stiles, chi era Derek per rovinare il suo divertimento?

Ma fu con grande sollievo che mezzogiorno si avvicinò velocemente. Significava liberarsi di questo posto abbandonato da Dio. Sapeva che ne avrebbe risentito al mattino dopo tutte le cadute fatte. Sembrava che non avrebbe nemmeno avuto bisogno del suo allenamento mattutino. Rendeva il commento di Stiles sul suo culo e ginocchia più sensato.

I due si diressero verso l'edificio principale, dove avevano programmato di incontrarsi con gli altri. Avvistarono il resto del branco poco fuori.

“Ehi. Stiles. Andiamo giù per il sentiero ancora una volta prima di andare via” disse Danny, scivolando vicino al ragazzo.

Guardò verso Derek. “Um, va bene-”

“Andate” disse Lydia irritata. “Derek porterà me e Allison indietro alla casa ora”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”

“Come mai?” chiese Stiles.

“Andiamo a vedere quella mostra di cui Lydia stava parlando. Non ho esattamente voglia di andare in giro con tutta questa roba” Allison si strinse nelle spalle.

“Aw, te ne stai andando?” Scott mise il broncio.

“Ci vedremo dopo” sorrise, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo. “Isaac verrà con te per un ultimo giro”.

“C'è un sentiero intermedio lungo la stessa strada” spiegò il biondo.

“Ma aspetta. E il pranzo?” Stiles si accigliò.

“C'è un posto sopra al capanno che dovrebbe essere buono. Ci incontreremo lì” Lydia si strinse nelle spalle. “Ora andate a giocare. Ci vediamo dopo”.

E così, i due gruppi si separarono. Derek si chiese se questo fosse parte del piano generale di Lydia per avere lui e Stiles soli, insieme nel loro appuntamento segreto a pranzo. Dopo il ritorno alle macchine, Derek salì al volante, portando le due ragazze di nuovo alla casa.

“Così, ovviamente, noi non verremo a pranzo con te. Jackson sa già di portare Stiles al capanno e filarsela da lì”.

Derek era scettico. “E se mi chiedesse di voi?”

“Diventa creativo” disse lei con un movimento della mano. “Digli... digli che abbiamo deciso di mangiare vicino all'esibizione”.

“Inoltre” ridacchiò Allison dal sedile posteriore. “Se significa mangiare solo con te, dubito che farà qualche discussione”.

Derek desiderava essere sicuro come lo erano loro. Lo snowboard gli aveva fatto quasi dimenticare l'imminente pranzo. Ma ora che era qui, si trovò nervoso eppure eccitato allo stesso tempo. 'Questo è quanto. Potrebbe essere così. Se tutto va bene sarò finalmente in grado di dire a Stiles come mi sento'.

“-quindi non rovinare tutto”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”

“Ugh” gemette Lydia. “Non stavi nemmeno ascoltando?”

“Ha detto di farlo funzionare. Dopo il pranzo, lui e Scott guideranno fino a Tahoe per quel concerto” ripeté Allison. “Quindi questa sarà la tua unica occasione per dirglielo oggi”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. “Nessuna pressione”.

Allison gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendogli con supporto attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

Una volta tornati a casa e cambiati in abiti meno ingombranti e più confortevoli – in cui Lydia assaltò verbalmente Derek per la mancanza di camicia e blazer per l'evento speciale – Derek guidò le ragazze per la loro destinazione nel suo solito abbigliamento, con l'aggiunta di un maglione caldo e confortevole. Solo in macchina, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi in ansia mentre si avvicinava al capanno. Entrò e trovò un posto a sedere nel salotto vicino all'ingresso in modo da poter immediatamente individuare il ragazzo una volta arrivato.

'Questo è quanto. Sto davvero per dirgli come mi sento? Voglio dire, solo se va bene. Dio, quanto strano potrebbe essere se lo sparo casualmente? Ehi, Stiles! Tra parentesi, sono innamorato di te! Come sono i grissini?' Derek scosse la testa. 'Questo è... stupido'.

Derek cercò di calmarsi. Cercò di convincersi che era solo un pranzo. Solo un normale pranzo con il suo amico. Avevano condiviso una manciata di pranzi insieme. Questo non sarebbe stato differente.

'Eccetto che _potrebbe_ esserlo...'

Cercò di rilassarsi nella poltrona mentre sfogliava distrattamente una rivista che era stata posta sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Una volta che aveva finito con una, cominciò a tamburellare le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona. Guardò l'orologio sentendosi un po' inquieto. Era circa l'una e mezza. Erano passati venti minuti da quando era arrivato. Aggrottò la fronte. 'Quanto è lungo questo percorso?' Aveva preso tempo aspettando che le ragazze si preparassero e si era preso ancora più tempo per accompagnarle. Stiles dovrebbe aver avuto tutto il tempo per arrivare al rifugio tra prima e adesso. Derek batté le dita di nuovo contro la poltrona, inquieto, mentre cominciava a mordersi il labbro inferiore. 'Lo chiamerò. Solo per vedere se sta arrivando'.

Derek tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò l'amico. Non ci fu risposta.

'Okay... forse è ancora in collina. Non può sentire il cellulare suonare perché sta sfrecciando lungo il sentiero. Ma... lui sa che lo aspetto. Anche i ragazzi lo dovrebbero sapere...'

I ragazzi. Derek guardò ancora il cellulare, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Dopo qualche minuto scorse attraverso i contatti, fermandosi su Il Ragazzo Che Mi Ha Morso.

“Yo, Signor Hale. Come va?” domandò Scott.

“Ehi, quanto siete lontani voi ragazzi?”

“Siamo tutti nella strada dall'altra parte della città”.

“Oh. Quindi, quanto ci vuole prima che accompagniate Stiles?”

Scott rise. “Di cosa stai parlando, amico? L'abbiamo già lasciato. Isaac mi ha detto cosa è successo e devo dirlo, amico, tu puoi _dirmi_ queste cose. Non ho intenzione di spifferare a Stiles come tutti pensate che farò. Se vuoi del tempo speciale da solo con Stiles, a me va bene. Comunque, Danny gli ha detto che voleva davvero provare questo fantastico posto dall'altra parte della città e quando Isaac gli ha chiesto se pensava di venire, Stiles si è stretto nelle spalle e ha detto che andava bene e che voleva davvero provare questo posto dove sapeva saresti stato con le ragazze, ma Allison mi ha scritto, quindi _so_ che in realtà sono al centro conferenza, così che tu e Stiles possiate avere quell'appuntamento. Sono davvero sorpreso. Voi ragazzi non avete ancora mangiato? Ho pensato che voi due sareste stati come quei due cani in Lilli e il Vagabondo. Aspetta, quindi questo fa di te il Vagabondo?” ridacchiò Scott dall'altra linea.

Derek lasciò affondare le parole, cercando di ponderare tutto quello che il ragazzo aveva detto. “Aspetta, quando lo hai accompagnato?”

“Um... forse mezz'ora fa?”

Derek si accigliò. 'Questo significa che è venuto qui _prima_ di me'. Si alzò e si guardò intorno. “Oh... forse l'ho perso. Grazie Scott”.

“Nessun problema, Signor Hale. Divertiti al tuo appuntamento” tubò.

Sbuffò ironicamente prima di agganciare. Derek diede un'altra occhiata in giro, ma non individuò subito il ragazzo. Cercò di chiamarlo ancora. 'Forza, Stiles. Rispondi'. Mentre si guardava intorno, il suono di un cellulare che suonava catturò il suo orecchio. Non aveva catturato la sua attenzione in un primo momento perché poteva essere stato il cellulare di chiunque. Ma poi, quando Derek provò a chiamare ancora e _ancora_ sentendo squillare il cellulare, non poté ignorarlo. Si voltò di scatto, cercando di seguire il suono. E fu allora che vide una giacca familiare, posata sullo schienale della sedia vicino agli ascensori.

'Questo è quello che indossava prima...' Derek aggrottò la fronte, raccogliendo il capo di abbigliamento. Compose il numero del cellulare di Stiles ancora una volta e abbastanza sicuro, il suono veniva da dentro una delle tasche. Con la giacca in mano, Derek si guardò di nuovo intorno. 'Forse è andato in bagno?'

Derek cercò il ragazzo, ma non ebbe fortuna. Provò il bagno e il salotto. Provò il bar, poi l'atrio. Controllò anche nel parcheggio. Andò al ristorante per vedere se forse era già seduto, ma Stiles era introvabile. Derek trascorse una buona ora soltanto a controllare e ricontrollare le aree. Guardò in ogni possibile posto, eccetto le cucine e le stanze del personale. Il fatto che la giacca fosse stata lì mentre lui era introvabile stava rendendo Derek ancora più ansioso di quanto non fosse stato alla guida.

'Era qui. Ma allora dove diavolo è andato?' Derek si passò una mano tra i capelli. 'E se... e se gli è successo qualcosa? E se qualcuno lo ha _preso_ e ora è intrappolato in una delle camere al piano superiore ed è tenuto contro il suo volere?' oh, quel pensiero rese Derek decisamente arrabbiato. Era pronto a entrare in ogni stanza buttando a calci ogni porta per assicurarsi che non fosse il caso.

'No... no, no, no. _Pensa_ , Derek. Pensa prima di fare qualcosa di drastico'. Dopo tutta la ricerca, erano passate ormai quasi due ore da quando Stiles era stato lasciato e Derek non si sentiva tranquillo. Fece una pausa, un'idea gli venne in mente. Derek si diresse verso l'ingresso con un piano. 'È troppo presto per segnalare una persona scomparsa, ma almeno se notifico alla polizia, saranno in grado di tenerlo d'occhio'. Stava per chiamare ancora Scott per fargli sapere cosa era successo, quando udì una voce familiare.

“Derek! Sei qui! _E_ hai la mia giacca”.

Derek si voltò, sollevandosi nel sentire la voce di Stiles. Stava per correre verso di lui, avvolgendolo nelle sue braccia, quando vide chi c'era con Stiles. Derek sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. “Peter?”

“Ciao Derek” Peter fece un gran sorriso a suo nipote. “Sorpresa!”

“Ti stavo aspettando nella sala d'attesa quando ho visto Peter uscire dall'ascensore. Stava andando anche lui fuori a mangiare. Ha detto di averti chiamato. Ti ha lasciato un messaggio, dicendoti di incontrarci lungo la strada”.

Derek spostò lo sguardo verso suo zio. “Divertente. Non ho ricevuto alcuna chiamata”.

Peter fece una smorfia, aspirando l'aria tra i denti. “Oh, cavolo. Sai cosa penso sia successo? Devo aver composto il numero sbagliato. Penso che succeda quando si diventa _vecchi_ , eh Derek?”

Nonostante questo, sapeva che suo zio scherzava con lui.

“Beh, perché voi ragazzi non venite? La suite che ho preso per la notte è fantastica. Si può vedere il lago da lì e tutto il resto”.

“Ooh-” Stiles si tirò su.

“Non possiamo” sbuffò Derek.

Stiles si accigliò. “Non essere un Sour-”

“Stiles, sono già le tre. Devo portarti alla casa, così che tu e Scott possiate andare al concerto questa sera”.

“Oh... questo è vero...” si accasciò. “Oh, ma che dire di te? Non sei ancora riuscito a mangiare, vero?”

“Va bene. Ora che so che il mio caro _vecchio_ zio è qui, sono sicuro che non avrà nessun problema a pagarmi la cena questa sera”.

“Uh oh” trasalì Peter, inclinandosi all'orecchio di Stiles. “Sembra che potrei esserei nei guai”.

“Andiamo, Stiles” disse Derek, posando la giaccia sopra le spalle del ragazzo, prima di afferrarlo dal polso e condurlo fuori dalla porta.

“Ciao Peter! Grazie per il pranzo!” Stiles ondulò una mano.

“Ciao Stiles! Se la mia compagnia riporta la mancanza del loro amministratore delegato, di' loro che è stato mio nipote!”

Derek guardò appena Peter da sopra la spalla, prima di uscire verso l'auto. Salendo sul sedile del conducente e mettendosi la cintura, Derek scosse la testa. “Cosa sta facendo qui?”

Stiles allacciò la cintura. “Ha detto che è volato qui nella notte per una riunione di lavoro. Prenderà il jet per tornare a New York domani”.

Derek sbuffò. “Quanto è... _conveniente_ per lui”.

“Lo so, giusto?” sorrise Stiles. “Quali sono le probabilità?”

Derek non poté commentare. Non aveva il coraggio di dire a Stiles della palese menzogna, dell'enorme mancanza di coincidenze e più sicuramente del complotto che suo zio aveva creato. Il suo pranzo era stavo rovinato. Avrebbe _potuto_ avere un bel pranzo con Stiles. Diamine, probabilmente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere un pranzo con Stiles _e_ Peter. Ma suo zio aveva nascosto Stiles, sapendo che Derek l'avrebbe cercato. E adesso era sconvolto _e_ affamato.

Derek si accigliò. Sapeva che non poteva essere _completamente_ arrabbiato con Peter. Non sapeva il significato di quel pranzo. O cosa _avrebbe_ potuto significare. Peter si stava comportando come il solito impulsivo ed egocentrico, che per la metà del tempo Derek trovava leggermente divertente. 'Ma dannazione, Peter... hai un così brutto tempismo... questo doveva essere _il_ pranzo...'

E come se non bastasse, il viaggio di ritorno verso casa fu pieno di frasi di Stiles sul suo pranzo con il più grande degli Hale. Era 'Peter questo' e 'Peter quello' e 'lui mi ha invitato ad andare alle Fiji' e 'lui sembrava davvero interessato al mio capo'. Francamente, alla fine della guida, Derek si sentiva un po' geloso di suo zio. Stiles sembrava essere al settimo cielo. A questo ritmo, sembrava più probabile che Stiles diventasse il suo nuovo zio. Rabbrividì al pensiero.

Una volta tornati a casa, Stiles scappò per una doccia veloce. Questo diede la possibilità a Derek di scrivere a suo zio, mentre rovistava in cucina per un po' di cibo.

_Dannazione, Peter, cosa stai_ _facendo_ _qui? E_ _so_ _che non è per un incontro di lavoro._

Circa un minuto dopo, ricevette una risposta.

_cosa? non sei felice di vedermi der-orsetto? sono ferito._ _davvero_ _lo sono. e_ _non_ _sono vecchio._

Il suono degli altri che entrarono dalla porta segnò praticamente la fine di ogni momento da solo con Stiles. Oggi non stava andando come previsto, per niente. Rinnovò il suo dispiacere in tutte le cose impulsive – più specificamente, l'impulsività di un Peter Hale. Scrisse un ultimo messaggio, dicendo a suo zio di portarlo a cena quella sera.

“Ah! Come sta la coppia felice?” Danny fece un gran sorriso, trovando Derek in cucina.

Derek si accigliò e mangiò una mela.

“Questo non sembra promettente” il ragazzo fece una smorfia.

“Non glielo hai detto?” chiese Lydia avvicinandosi a Danny. “Derek, l'abbiamo organizzato per te e tu non hai neanche-”

“Non abbiamo neanche pranzato” ringhiò Derek. “Il mio ficcanaso e seccante zio ha deciso che sarebbe stato divertente intrufolarsi nel viaggio e portare Stiles fuori a pranzo senza dirmelo. Non gliel'ho detto. Non ho mai avuto la possibilità”.

“Tuo _zio_?” Lydia si accigliò.

“Sì. Gli piace torturarmi. Si sente orgoglioso nel farlo, in realtà” Derek scosse la testa. “Dannazione, Peter...” mormorò sottovoce.

“Aspetta, Peter? Peter _Hale_? Peter _Hale_ è tuo _zio_?” rantolò Lydia. “Tu sei _quel_ Hale?”

“Peter Hale? Cosa c'entra?” chiese Jackson, dirigendosi verso il frigo per prendere una bottiglia d'acqua.

“Peter Hale è lo zio di Derek!” rantolò Lydia.

Derek era seriamente confuso dalla ragazza... eccitata?

Jackson rantolò. “Tu mi stai prendendo in giro”. Si girò verso Derek. “Tu. Tieni tuo zio _lontano_ dalla mia ragazza” ringhiò.

“Jackson, zitto” Lydia roteò gli occhi, colpendolo sulla spalla.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” Derek si accigliò guardando tra i due.

“Lydia ha una cotta per tuo zio da quando suo padre ha fatto affari con lui _anni_ fa” spiegò Danny. “Pensa che sia _c_ _ _o__ _ooosì_ meraviglioso”.

“Ugh. Per favore. L'uomo compete nella lista delle 500 maggiori società statunitensi, ha realizzato con _successo_ il passaggio ecologico 'Go Green' e, anche durante il periodo della crisi economica, è riuscito non solo ad avere un reddito marginale, ma lo ha fatto senza licenziare un solo lavoratore. E ho guardato i contratti dei dipendenti. Le polizze assicurative e i piani di pensionamento sono _sorprendenti_. Una volta che sei con il Gruppo Hale, sei praticamente sistemato per la vita. C'è _molto_ più di lui che ammiro, oltre il suo aspetto impeccabile e buon senso della moda” era praticamente raggiante. Guardò Derek. “Perché non hai mai detto di essere _quel_ Hale?”

“Io... non-”

“Come ho detto, _Hale_. Tieni tuo zio _lontano_ dalla mia ragazza” ringhiò Jackson di nuovo, colpendo Derek nel petto.

Derek guardò il ragazzo, afferrò il dito incriminato e lo strinse finché Jackson non indietreggiò con un tono lamentoso. “Ow, ow, ow!”

Danny sbuffò ironicamente. “Jackson, sei un idiota”.

“Oh aspetta... se Peter Hale è tuo zio, questo vuol dire che _Laura_ Hale è...”

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “... Mia sorella?”

“Tua sorella!” urlò Jackson, alzando le mani in segno di resa e allontanandosi dalla conversazione. Danny stava ridendo.

“Cosa mi sono perso?” chiese ancora Derek.

“Se Lydia ha una cotta per Peter Hale, allora è completamente innamorata di Laura”.

“ _Per favore_ ” sbuffò Lydia ironicamente. “Laura Hale è riuscita a entrare in una posizione dove aveva poca esperienza e _dimostrarsi_ capace come co-presidente del Gruppo Hale. Ha mostrato a tutti quanti quei consiglieri che lei giustamente meritava quel posto e _non_ era solo una piccola insignificante ereditiera con una quota del 15 %”. Si girò verso Derek. “Devi farmi _avere_ un incontro con loro. Dammi qualcosa. Un incontro al bar. Uno _stage_!”

Derek esitò. Questa ragazza sapeva più degli affari della sua famiglia di lui.

“Se lo farai” continuò lei. “Legherò io stessa Stiles al letto, così che tu possa fare con lui quello che vuoi, qualsiasi _volte_ tu voglia”.

“In realtà non credo che sia legale” provò Danny, nonostante le risate.

“Ssh!” lo fermò la ragazza. Stava fissando Derek intensamente, aspettando una risposta.

Derek considerò l'offerta. “Beh... mio zio viene a prendermi per la cena...”

“Sta venendo _qui_? Vengo con te”.

Non aspettò nemmeno una risposta. Lydia corse al piano di sopra, probabilmente per trovare un completo accettabile per impressionare lo zio di Derek.

Derek guardò Danny. “Dovrei essere preoccupato?”

Il ragazzo sbuffò ironicamente. “Hai _incontrato_ Lydia? Dovresti essere _sempre_ preoccupato”.

Derek sospirò, prendendo un altro morso della mela.

/\/\/\

Scott e Stiles se ne andarono per il loro piccolo viaggio subito dopo che arrivarono tutti. Derek fece scivolare la sua sciarpa intorno al collo di Stiles, togliendo invisibili pelucchi prima di augurare al ragazzo un viaggio sicuro e divertente. Ignorò il subdolo tubare sopra la spalla della coppia di amici dentro la macchina, scegliendo invece un semplice sorriso e un saluto mentre giravano nel vialetto. Lanciò a tutti loro uno sguardo mortale, mettendo efficacemente a tacere il gruppo, una volta che la macchina scomparve dalla vista.

Più tardi, Allison portò i ragazzi alla pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio, ma non prima che Jackson cercasse di fare un accordo con Derek per tenere Peter lontano da Lydia.

“Ti piace il baseball? Ti procuro un abbonamento VIP per le partite dei Dodger”.

“Mia sorella e il suo fidanzato hanno tessere regionali per i _Giants_ _”._

“Io... ti cucinerò qualcosa?”

Derek sbuffò in modo derisorio all'idea.

“Beh, cosa vuoi?” ringhiò il biondo in frustrazione.

“ _Niente_. Mio zio è ridicolo. Non vorrei lasciarlo avvicinare a _nessuno_ di voi ragazzi con un palo da quattro metri”.

“Oh”.

“Ora via, prima che decida di prendere la tua Porsche”.

Jackson rise alla battuta, ma il suo sorriso cadde una volta realizzato che Derek non stava ridendo in risposta. Deglutì e si trascinò fuori dalla porta.

Derek sorrise. Era divertente riavere l'autorità.

/\/\/\

Per qualche ragione, Derek si sentiva come il terzo incomodo in questa cena improvvisata. Guardò tra suo zio e Lydia, sentendosi incredibilmente imbarazzato.

Quando Peter arrivò, Lydia praticamente corse verso la porta, felice finalmente e ufficialmente di incontrare l'uomo più grande. E, naturalmente, Peter era nel suo tipico comportamento raccapricciante.

“Lydia Martin? _Certo_ che mi ricordo di te. Mio Dio, sei cresciuta bene”.

Derek poteva giurare di aver vomitato un po'.

Una volta arrivati al ristorante era come se fossero nel loro piccolo mondo. La conversazione venne riempita con strategie di business e il gergo che andava completamente fuori dalla testa di Derek. Fu con un certo sollievo che Lydia si scusò per andare in bagno. Una volta che lei fu lontana per ascoltare, Derek guardò suo zio.

“Puoi smetterla con lo Zio Raccapricciante? Quella ragazza ha tipo la metà dei tuoi anni!”

Peter roteò gli occhi. “Quanti anni pensi che _abbia_ , Derek? Inoltre” sbuffò ironicamente. “L'attrazione di quella ragazza è puramente analitica. Lei è innamorata dei miei _affari_ , non del mio _pacchetto_ , se sai cosa intendo” disse con un occhiolino.

Derek scosse la testa. “Okay. Allora puoi _per favore_ dirmi cosa stai facendo qui?”

Peter si strinse nelle spalle. “Hai detto di essere a Bear Valley. Volevo andare a Bear Valley. Quindi sono venuto. E prima che tu mi venga contro, è stato assolutamente una coincidenza se mi sono imbattuto in Stiles. Stavo semplicemente raggiungendo la porta, preparandomi a chiamarti e dirti che ero qui, quando lui mi ha fermato. E visto che ha menzionato che stavi arrivando, ho pensato che sarebbe stata una piccola divertente punizione giocare a nascondino per tutte quelle volte che mi hai chiamato _vecchio_ ”.

Derek sospirò. “Davvero Peter, accetta la tua età con grazia e dignità prima di romperti la schiena o qualcosa del genere”. Peter esitò, sembrando offeso. Derek rise dentro di sé. “E solo perché tu lo sappia, hanno organizzato tutto i suoi amici, così che Stiles e io potessimo pranzare insieme da _soli_. Stavo per dirgli come mi sento”.

Le sopracciglia di Peter si alzarono. “Oh? _Davvero_?”

“Sì. Se l'occasione perfetta si presentava da sola”.

“Vedi, questo è proprio il tuo problema. Stai aspettando il momento perfetto. Quello che hai bisogno di capire, bambino, è che non _esiste_ il momento perfetto. Il momento _diventerà_ perfetto una volta che tu gli dirai come ti senti”.

Derek si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, pensando alle parole di suo zio. Erano sorprendentemente riflessive per venire da un uomo che pensava che la biancheria intima commestibile fosse un regalo di Natale accettabile.

“Fidati di me, Derek. La prossima volta che sarai solo con il ragazzo, la prossima volta che tutto il tuo cuore si agiterà solo a guardarlo, diglielo. Se il mio pranzo di oggi con lui è stato di qualche indicazione, è già piuttosto preso male. Voi due ragazzi siete adorabili, ma ignari di essere nella stessa situazione”.

“Stai parlando di lui e Stiles?” chiese Lydia mentre raggiungeva il tavolo, annuendo alla direzione di Derek prima di prendere posto. “Perché non riesco a immaginare due _più_ ottusi di loro”.

“Lo so” Peter si accigliò. “Voglio dire, quanto ci vuole perché questi due lo capiscano?” scosse la testa, guardando di nuovo Derek. “Hai bisogno di me per rapirlo e legarlo in un letto per te? Perché posso. Oppure, ho persone che possono”.

Lydia si illuminò, colpendo scherzosamente Peter sul braccio. “Questo è quello che _io_ ho detto!”

A questo punto Derek realizzò che avere Lydia era come avere una versione dai capelli rossi di sua sorella. Peggiorò soltanto da lì.

/\/\/\

“ _Derek_ , come hai potuto rovinare una sorpresa del genere?” Peter sembrò inorridito.

“Lo so! Abbiamo cercato così duramente di mantenere il segreto e _poi_ ha avuto il coraggio di cercare di ingannarmi in risposta”.

“Il _coraggio_!”

“Non è che l'ho fatto apposta” si difese Derek. “Inoltre, ha fatto degli snack!”

Peter sbuffò ironicamente. “Mio nipote farò di tutto per arrivare alle dolcezze di Stiles, se sai cosa intendo”.

Lydia sbuffò. “Oh, _so_ cosa intendi”.

Derek desiderò davvero che il suo sguardo autorevole funzionasse su Lydia, ma sembrava che i suoi tentativi fossero tutti inutili.

/\/\/\

“È stato ovvio fin dall'inizio. Tutto quello che ho dovuto fare è stato mettere il braccio intorno alla vita di Stiles e lui era già Accigliato McCipiglio”.

Peter sospirò malinconicamente, comprendendo. “Non mi ha permesso di unirmi al loro pigiama party”.

“Oh mio Dio, Derek, come hai potuto non farlo? Cosa pensavi sarebbe successo? Non è che Peter sarebbe andato a letto con lui proprio nella casa dello Sceriffo. _Specialmente_ non con il modo in cui praticamente ringhi a ogni persona che si avvicina al ragazzo”.

“Io non-”

“Lo fa, non è vero!” si rianimò Peter. “Lo ha fatto a me!”

“Al tuo stesso _zio_ , Derek?”

Derek si pizzicò il ponte del naso, desiderando che la cena finisse presto.

/\/\/\

La cena _non_ si sarebbe conclusa presto. Specialmente non quando Peter tirò fuori il suo cellulare per chiamare Laura.

“Voi ragazzi siete a Bear Valley _senza_ di me?”

“Sei solo a qualche ora di distanza. Guida” suggerì Peter.

“Sì! Questo sarebbe perfetto!” applaudì Lydia.

“Per favore, _no_ ” gemette Derek.

“Aspetta, chi era quella? La ragazza? C'è una ragazza con te?”

“Ciao! Sono Lydia Martin. Sono una tua _grande_ fan”.

“Ci piace, Laura” sorrise Peter. “La adottiamo”.

“Oh mio Dio, sì!”

“No, no, no...” gemette ancora Derek.

/\/\/\

“L'hai venduta per degli snack, Derek? _Snack_? Quanti anni _hai_?” lo rimproverò Laura. Derek scosse la testa. “Lydia, povera cara. Non riesco a immaginare quanto dev'essere frustrante guardarli ogni giorno”.

“È _così_ difficile. Sono così crudeli”.

“Derek, compra alla povera ragazza qualcosa di bello” pretese Laura.

“Ooh! Un Hammacher Schlemmer Light Cycle. Con rifiniture rosa”.

“Una ragazza in accordo con il mio cuore” Peter si sedette in soggezione. “Io ne ho una rossa. Sei la benvenuta a provarla qualche vo-”

“ _No_ , Peter. Ha un _ragazzo_ _” sibilò_ Derek.

“Derek, zitto!” sbottò lei prima di posare gli occhi sbigottiti su Peter. “Dimmi di più. Quali altri gadget hai a New York?”

“Recentemente ho comprato una hover chair per il mio ufficio”.

“Vuoi dire quella che utilizza il magnetismo per galleggiare?”

“Quella. È come sedersi su una nuvola...”

“Amerei sedermi su una di quelle”.

“Sei la benvenuta a sederti sul-”

“ _Peter!_ _No!_ _”_

Laura ridacchiò dalla linea telefonica.

/\/\/\

“In realtà io preferisco lo sci, ma è praticamente impossibile essere belli con gli scarponi da sci” commentò Lydia.

“Allora, come sei andato fratellino? Hai scolpito le tue iniziali nel fianco della montagna con la tua tavola?”

Lydia rise prima che Derek potesse sputare una parola. “ _Per favore_. Ogni volta che l'ho visto era con la faccia a terra”

“Questo è sorprendente” disse Peter pensieroso. “Normalmente sei così bravo negli sport”.

“Andavo bene con l'istruttore. Ma poi, quando Stiles e Allison sono arrivati-”

Lydia rantolò. “È questo! _È per questo_ che sei caduto, vero?”

Derek la guardò con curiosità.

“ _Stiles._ Ti ha indebolito le ginocchia, così sei caduto da solo. Goffo perché sei perso d'amore~” cantò l'ultima parte.

Derek aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma improvvisamente fu messo a tacere quando due identiche esplosioni di risate vennero da Peter e da Laura al cellulare. Peter era piegato sul tavolo, colpendoci il pugno contro. Poteva solo immaginare come Laura fosse divertita da tutto questo. E Lydia sembrò positivamente soddisfatta di sé.

“Oh mio Dio, Oh mio Dio” disse Laura tra le risate. “Lydia. Dolcezza. Sei in. Sei _così_ in. Benvenuta in famiglia”.

Derek si accasciò sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia sul petto, chiedendosi che cosa avesse mai fatto per meritare queste persone folli.

/\/\/\

Derek era più che grato che il ristorante avesse un orario di chiusura, altrimenti lui sarebbe rimasto bloccato in quel maledetto ristorante per ore con le tre persone più orribili del mondo. Avevano dato a Laura un addio affettuoso, ma non prima che lei iniziasse le negoziazioni per un tirocinio per Lydia. In macchina Derek aveva optato per sedersi sul sedile posteriore con le mani sulle orecchie per bloccare qualsiasi conversazione nella parte anteriore. Una volta che Peter li portò a casa, era pronto a scappare fuori dalla portiera, ma lo zio lo fermò prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo.

“Lydia, è stato più che certamente un piacere” sorrise Peter in modo affascinante alla ragazza, dandole un bacio sul dorso della mano.

“Il piacere è stato tutto mio” sorrise in risposta.

“Non vedo l'ora che il mio assistente ti mandi le informazioni sullo stage”.

“Non vedo l'ora di lavorare con te _e_ Laura”.

Derek sospirò, volgendo gli occhi al cielo.

Peter diede alla ragazza la buona notte, prima di girarsi verso suo nipote. “Derek, scherzi a parte, _sono_ dispiaciuto per aver rovinato il tuo appuntamento. Certamente non era mia intenzione” disse piano, posando le mani sulle spalle di Derek.

“Lo so”.

“Volevo solo passare del tempo con mio nipote. Mollarmi per una bella faccia? È iniziato!” piagnucolò drammaticamente, portando un pugno alla bocca, fingendo angoscia.

Derek sbuffò.

“Fortunatamente per te” continuò. “Partirò domani pomeriggio. Vieni a salutarmi. E porta Stiles. _E_ Lydia. Sono adorabili”.

“Sicuramente lo riferirò”.

Peter tirò Derek in un abbraccio. “Ti voglio bene, ragazzo”.

“Ti voglio bene anche io, Peter. Sebbene mi provochi problemi, _sono_ felice di vederti. Vorrei che tu avessi chiamato in anticipo però, così avremmo potuto fare di più insieme”.

“La prossima volta allora. E visto che Stiles mi ha parlato del suo capo, penso di poter negoziare più tempo di pausa per lui, se lo vuoi. Le Alpi, se ti piace la neve così tanto. Comunque, _dirò_ che ti piacerà di più la Francia. Hanno una spiaggia nudista dopotutto” Peter agitò le sopracciglia suggestivamente.

Derek roteò gli occhi.

Peter saltò in macchina. “Oh, e pensa a quello che ti ho detto, va bene?”

Derek annuì, solennemente. “La biancheria intima commestibile è del tutto appropriata al terzo appuntamento”.

Peter abbaiò una risata, gettando indietro la testa contro il poggiatesta. “Sì, quello _e_ quello che ho detto sul momento perfetto”.

Derek ridacchiò leggermente, soddisfatto di sé. Annuì ancora. “Lo farò”.

E con un altro sorriso, Peter chiuse la portiera e tornò al suo albergo, lasciando Derek da solo a pensare a quello che aveva detto. 'Non _aspettare_. _Fallo_ ' si ripeté. Derek entrò in casa pensando a come avrebbe potuto fare proprio questo.

/\/\/\

Erano quasi le due del mattino quando Derek sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi da dove era seduto sul futon, navigando pigramente sul web. Il resto della casa era già addormentata, ma con il rumore proveniente dalla porta aveva paura che tutti si fossero svegliati.

“-capiva coplemente quello che intendeva! Nonostante utto!”

“Scott, shhh!”

“Nonostante utto!”

Derek si alzò dal futon e si diresse verso la porta d'ingresso per vedere Stiles che trasportava un inciampante Scott. Lo aiutò a stabilizzare il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati, posandogli un braccio sopra la spalla per portare il suo peso. “È _ubriaco_ _?_ _”_

Stiles sbuffò. “Potresti _pensare_ così, vero? Non lo è. È solo stupidamente felice e _molto_ assonnato. Gli ho detto di dormire mentre guidavo per il resto della strada, ma ha insistito per rimanere sveglio. E come puoi vedere, non è molto funzionante quando è stanco morto” Stiles provò a spostare il peso del suo amico, ma quasi se lo lasciò scappare nel processo. “Puoi...? Devo _andare_. Ho bevuto tipo 100 litri di Redbull per riportarlo in un pezzo unico e nonostante questo, mi sento come se dovessi schiantarmi e preferirei non farlo _e_ bagnare il letto, _soprattutto_ se intendo condividerlo con te”.

Derek prese il suggerimento e prese tutto il peso di Scott. “Vuoi che lo porti al piano di sopra?”

“Non preoccuparti” disse Stiles con un gesto. “Scaricalo nella sala”.

“Ma c'è Isaac lì. Non voleva una possibilità di replicarmi”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Sai una cosa? Va bene. In realtà, è ancora meglio. Buttalo con Isaac”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito, ma non chiese niente mentre Stiles si dirigeva verso il bagno. Per metà condusse e per l'altra trascinò il ragazzo assonnato nella sala.

“Amico, Signor Hale. Signor Hale” disse Scott impastando le parole.

“Cosa c'è, Scott?”

“Devo- devo avvertirti. Sulla tua coperta”.

Derek diede a Scott una pacca sul braccio. “Lo so già. Stiles le ruba nel bel mezzo della notte”.

“No, no. Io- so. Voglio dire, so con la 's', no no con- con- 'no'”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre, cercando di decifrare le parole di Scott.

“Solo... fermalo. Dal rubar-le. Tu devi...” Scott si chinò all'orecchio di Derek per sussurrare il resto. “Tu devi _essere_ la coperta”.

Derek sbatté ancora le palpebre, guardando Scott con scetticismo. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Sbaciucchialo! Dagli un po' di tenere coccole” Scott glielo mostrò abbracciandolo intorno alla vita.

Derek si accigliò verso il ragazzo, allontanando le braccia prima di trascinarlo per il resto della strada fino alla sala. “L'ho tenuto così prima. _Continua_ a rubarmi la coperta”.

“No, no, no. Devi _tenerlo_. Fammi mostrare ancora” disse Scott, scivolando con le braccia intorno alla vita di Derek ancora una volta. “ _Sii_ la cop-erta, Siior Hale”.

Derek lo schiaffeggiò ancora. “Come fai a _saperlo_?”

Scott fece un gran sorriso. “Pratica”.

Derek non sapeva esattamente come prenderla, quindi lasciò il ragazzo sopra un addormentato Isaac.

“Cosa! Cosa sta succedendo?” guaì Isaac, sedendosi e sbattendo gli occhi assonnati.

“È un tuo problema ora”.

Il biondo guardò verso il ragazzo accartocciato in un mucchio nel suo grembo, cercando di scivolare sotto la coperta di Isaac e usarlo come cuscino. Derek vide Isaac diventare rosso e prese una nota mentale di questo prima di camminare fuori dalla stanza, ritornando nel futon, mentre Stiles entrava nella camera.

“ _Molto_ meglio” sorrise Stiles, avvicinandosi alla valigia. “Come sta la Bella Addormentata?”

“Comodo con il suo nuovo cuscino”.

Stiles ridacchiò di nuovo prima di tirare fuori il pigiama. “Oh, Isaac...” si tolse la sciarpa di Derek dal collo e la infilò con la sua roba. A Derek sembrò come un'altra cosa che non sarebbe mai tornata indietro.

“Come è stato il tuo concerto?” chiese.

“ _Incredibile_ _._ _Siamo quasi arrivati alle mani con qualche ragazzo cui Scott ha accidentalmente versato il suo drink, ma fortunatamente siamo dei corridori più veloci di quel ragazzo” ridacchiò al ricordo, mentre si tirava la maglia da sopra la testa._

Derek si costrinse a concentrarsi sul volto del ragazzo e _non_ sull'improvvisa distesa di pelle pallida poco fuori la sua portata. Non dovette provarci così tanto, perché la pelle fu presto coperta dalla maglia che Stiles aveva rubato.

“Cosa stai facendo ancora sveglio?” chiese, girandosi per togliersi la cintura.

Derek dovette scuotere la testa e guardare altrove prima che potesse tentare di capire cosa Stiles aveva chiesto. “Io... ti stavo aspettando” disse sinceramente. “Volevo assicurarmi che ritornassi sano e salvo”.

Stiles non rispose. Invece, Derek sentì il futon muoversi prima che due braccia si avvolsero intorno a lui, mentre Stiles gli posava la guancia contro la spalla. “Questo è davvero dolce. Il mio piccolo Sourwolf che mi aspetta alla porta” ridacchiò.

Derek sbuffò, ma mise gentilmente la mano sul braccio di Stiles.

Stiles sbadigliò. Lasciò andare Derek prima di scivolare sotto le coperte. “Sono _distrutto_. Notte, Derek”.

Derek si stese, girandosi in modo da trovarsi di fronte al ragazzo più giovane. Stiles gli sorrise dolcemente, gli occhi sempre più pesanti dal sonno.

“Buona notte, Stiles”. Si zittì per un secondo, guardando il suo amico. Derek si morse il labbro. “Stiles?”

“Hm?” sembrava già mezzo addormentato, gli occhi strettamente chiusi.

Derek sospirò. “Non importa. Te lo dirò in mattinata”.

“Mm-mm...”

Derek guardò come la respirazione di Stiles rallentò in modo uniforme. Con un altro sospiro, si avvicinò, attuando il consiglio di Scott. ' _Sii_ la coperta, ha detto'. Derek sbuffò. Delicatamente si mosse sopra Stiles, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e posando la gamba sopra la sua. Derek sbuffò di nuovo. 'Mi sento come se dovessi intrappolarlo sotto il mio peso per impedirgli di muoversi... ma...' Derek non poté negare di sentirsi molto comodo, avvertendo il calore di Stiles contro di lui. L'unica altra volta che avevano dormito in questo modo era stata quella notte sulla spiaggia e _tecnicamente_ Stiles _non_ aveva rubato la sua coperta – ma questo aveva a che fare soprattutto con il fatto che non ne avevano una.

Si chiese se dormire in questo modo avrebbe funzionato, ma ben presto, mentre cominciava ad appisolarsi, Derek – intrappolato in un mondo di comodità e calore – scoprì che non gli importava.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek si svegliò la mattina dopo, sentiva caldo dappertutto. Sembrava che Scott avesse avuto ragione. E mentre l'idea che Scott fosse stato in quella posizione un numero imprecisato di volte per capirlo faceva sentire Derek ridicolmente possessivo, scoprì di essere troppo comodo per farne un grande problema. In realtà Derek era abbastanza fuori di sé da voler _ringraziare_ Scott per l'eccellente suggerimento.

Derek prese un respiro profondo, inalando il profumo di Stiles attraverso la Henley. Si strofinò contro il suo cuscino, avvicinandoselo e permettendosi di rilassarsi.

'Va bene, così ieri è stato un grande fallimento. Ma oggi. Oggi sarà diverso. Che cosa succederà oggi? Danny ha detto... motoslitte... e poi di nuovo sci più tardi nel pomeriggio. Sì. Penso che Stiles si divertirà. Forse mentre siamo sulla motoslitta potremmo allontanarci dal branco mentre loro sfrecciano su un sentiero. O forse se ci sarà una ripetizione di ieri sullo snowboard, posso tenerlo vicino quando viene ad aiutarmi e posso dirglielo. E poi ci baceremo sulla neve tra gli alberi e poi tutto sarà perfetto'. Derek sorrise contento, soddisfatto dei suoi piani.

Si girò fino a posarsi sul gomito, in modo che potesse guardare dall'alto il ragazzo addormentato, il suo corpo non più premuto contro di lui. Delicatamente, per non disturbarlo, Derek sfiorò il dorso della mano contro la guancia di Stiles, accarezzandolo teneramente. 'Oppure...' pensò Derek. 'Potrei dirglielo adesso. Svegliarlo e dirglielo'. Era sicuramente allettante.

“Stiles...” disse Derek dolcemente

Vide una piccola piega formarsi tra le sopracciglia del ragazzo quando le aggrottò leggermente.

“Stiles...” disse ancora Derek.

Improvvisamente la mano di Stiles si alzò, colpendo Derek sul naso quando voleva afferrare la coperta. La coperta venne strappata via da Derek mentre veniva avvolta saldamente intorno al ragazzo più giovane girato su un fianco, prima che si rilassasse sul cuscino ancora una volta.

Derek si tenne il naso tra le mani e soffocò un gemito. Crollò di nuovo sulla sua parte del futon, fissando il soffitto mentre le stelle gli danzavano davanti agli occhi. 'Ancora? _Davvero_?' decise che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare fino a quando il ragazzo fosse completamente sveglio per confessare. Dirglielo mentre era ancora addormentato era troppo pericoloso.

/\/\/\

“Va bene, chi viene con me?” sorrise Stiles, infilandosi la giacca, mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina. Derek fu lievemente divertito nel vedere la sua sciarpa di nuovo intorno al collo del ragazzo.

“Nessuno vuole venire alla tua piccola stupida escursione, Stilinski” Jackson aggrottò la fronte, sorseggiando il caffè mentre aspettava che si raffreddasse.

“Non essere maleducato” lo riprese Danny, colpendo l'amico sulla spalla. Guardò Stiles. “No, grazie. Isaac e io andremo a fare qualche ricerca per affittare delle motoslitte. Almeno, quando si sveglia lo faremo”.

Derek interiormente ridacchiò. Il biondo riccioluto probabilmente sarebbe stato molto sorpreso dal suo improvviso compagno di letto. Pensò al suo rossore. 'A... Isaac _piace_ Scott?'

“Perché vuoi andare a fare una gita là fuori comunque?” sbuffò Jackson, interrompendo i pensieri di Derek. “È tipo dieci volte più freddo di quanto non fosse ieri. Isaac è fortunato che Derek non abbia deciso di buttarlo in piscina oggi. Si sarebbe congelato le palle”.

“Bello” disse Danny falsamente. “Molto bello”.

“ _Seriamente_ , però. Non avrebbe nemmeno bisogno del materasso. Potrebbe probabilmente buttare Isaac là fuori in questo momento e tutto quello che potrebbe accadere è che scivoli sul ghiaccio. Probabilmente avremmo potuto risparmiare soldi pattinando qui invece che sulla pista la scorsa sera”.

Ormai Danny stava ridacchiando divertito alle divagazioni del suo amico.

“Beh, se voi ragazzi siete fuori, allooooora, rimani tu” Stiles sorrise, avvicinandosi a Derek. “Che ne dici? Passeggiata mattutina attraverso le montagne? Ha nevicato la scorsa notte, quindi pensa a tutta quella neve fresca!”

Derek sbuffò. “Stiles, ti _ricordi_ la nostra ultima escursione? Ti ricordi _poi_ cosa è diventata?”

Il ragazzo rise, colpendo Derek sulla schiena. “Te lo prometto, tutti gli animali selvaggi e feroci saranno in letargo ora. Non avrai bisogno di familiarizzare con qualche albero questa volta”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. Dubitava che potesse salire su un albero da come si sentiva le gambe dopo l'allenamento di ieri. 'Ma... mi _darebbe_ un po' di tempo da solo con lui...'

“Per favoreeeee?” provò di nuovo Stiles, prendendo il silenzio di Derek come esitazione. “Non farmi andare da solo”. Diede a Derek i suoi tristi occhi da cucciolo, completando con un intenso broncio.

Derek dubitava che avrebbe potuto rifiutare Stiles anche _senza_ supplica. Infine, cedette. “Lasciami andare a cambiare...”

“Sìììì!”

Dopo essere stati istruiti da Danny per ritornare entro le 10 se avessero avuto l'intenzione di andare sulle motoslitte con loro, Derek seguì Stiles nel bosco per esplorare la zona circostante.

“Allora, sei andato a pattinare sul ghiaccio con loro ieri sera o eri a cena con Peter?” chiese Stiles, saltellando.

“A cena con Peter”.

“Aw” ridacchiò. “Penso che sarebbe stato divertente immaginarti scivolare sul ghiaccio come una principessa”.

L'unica risposta di Derek fu di raccogliere un po' di neve fresca e gettarla nella schiena del ragazzo.

Stiles rise. “Scherzo, scherzo. Allora, come è stata la cena?”

“Terribile”.

Stiles si girò, alzando un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”

“Lo sapevi che Lydia è tipo _innamorata_ della mia famiglia?”

“Oooh” disse Stiles prima di scoppiare in una risata un attimo dopo. “Così ha scoperto che sei _quel_ Hale. Avrei dovuto avvertirti. Cosa è successo?”

“Si è invitata a cena. E conosci Peter. Si stava comportando inappropriatamente come al solito. E da qualche parte lungo la cena, Laura ha chiamato, e ora sembra che abbia una nuova sorella adottiva”.

Stiles venne percorso da risatine. “Sembra divertente. Avrei voluto essere lì”.

“Sì, anche io”.

“Oh, guarda lì” sorrise Stiles, correndo fuori a guardare qualcosa nella neve. “Sai, vorrei essere cresciuto in un posto dove nevicava a ogni inverno. C'è così tanto che si può _fare_ in mezzo alla neve. E non farmi neanche parlare dei giorni di neve”.

Derek sorrise tra sé, seguendo le sporadiche tracce che Stiles si lasciava alle spalle. “Allora questo vuol dire nessun viaggio alle Fiji con mio zio?”

“Ah! Stai scherzando? Viaggio gratis alle Fiji? Ti manderò una cartolina quando sarò lì. Ooh, guarda lì! Oh aspetta, no. Non guardare. È solo una pigna”.

Derek ridacchiò, divertito. Come poteva qualcuno disdire una gita con Stiles? Era come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, correndo da una cosa all'altra, su _qualunque_ cosa attirasse la sua attenzione.

“Ehi, guarda, una baita!” Stiles si affrettò e attaccò il naso alla finestra. “Pensi che ci sia qualcuno in casa?”

“Stiles, allontanati da lì. Potresti far scattare l'allarme” lo rimproverò, prendendo il ragazzo per un braccio e portandolo via.

Stiles agganciò il braccio con quello di Derek e gli sorrise. “Dobbiamo _assolutamente_ prendere una baita nei boschi. Venire appena cade la neve ogni inverno e costruire fortezze nel giorno e scaldarci da un fuocherello ben gestito la notte”.

Derek sorrise. “Sembra bello”.

“Sembra _incredibile_ ” sorrise Stiles togliendosi la sciarpa intorno al collo, agganciandola sopra la testa di Derek e tirando le estremità. Derek sbuffò prima di abbassare il cappello di lana di Stiles sui suoi occhi, ridendo quando il ragazzo saltò sorpreso. Stiles alzò il cappellino, sorridendo quando qualcosa sopra la spalla di Derek catturò la sua attenzione. “Oh, ehi” disse mentre trotterellava tra gli alberi in una radura. “Guarda il lago! È così blu!”

Derek fece un passo tra gli alberi e guardò lo spettacolo di fronte a lui. Era incantato dalla vista. Il terreno era ricoperto di neve, bianco puro scintillante al sole. Gli alberi erano alti e rigidi lungo la riva con i pini sempreverdi che spuntavano. Il lago era di un blu profondo, che rifletteva le tonalità morbide del cielo mattutino. Ma ciò che veramente gli tolse il respiro fu il ragazzo in piedi nel mezzo di tutto questo. Stiles correva nella sua eccitazione per godersi una vista migliore del lago. Aveva le guance rosee e il naso rosso dall'aria fredda di montagna. Stava sorridendo. E fu per quel sorriso che Derek si innamorò così disperatamente.

Derek sentì il cuore gonfiarsi quando Stiles si girò e gli sorrise di rimando, brillando alla luce del sole. Gli vennero in mente tutte le cose per cui si era innamorato. Stiles era questa luce abbagliante contro l'atteggiamento buio e tetro di Derek. Aveva portato felicità e divertimento nella sua vita. Derek faceva le cose senza entusiasmo prima, ma dopo aver incontrato ed essere stato vicino a Stiles, non si era mai sentito più vivo. Non si era mai sentito più innamorato. 'Smettila di avere paura, Derek' cercò di convincersi. 'Digli come ti senti... Diglielo _ora_...' trovando il coraggio, fece un passo avanti. “Stil-”

Derek quasi inciampò su un pezzo di legno. 'Dannazione!' imprecò mentre cercava di mantenersi in equilibrio. Stava quasi per calciare l'oggetto incriminato quando in realtà questo attirò la sua attenzione. Non era solo un pezzo di legno caduto. Era un paletto. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Derek calciò la neve intorno, rivelando una serie di tavole sotto i piedi. Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di capire. 'Sono su un... molo?'

Poi, un movimento improvviso attirò la sua attenzione mentre Stiles scivolava, agitando gli arti quando cadde sul posteriore.

Gli occhi di Derek si spalancarono nella comprensione e contemporaneamente il cuore gli si strinse. “Stiles! Via da lì! È _ghiaccio_!” e considerando quanto fosse lontano, Derek avrebbe scommesso che il ghiaccio fosse _sottile_. E la caduta probabilmente non aiutò nemmeno le cose. “ _Stiles_!”

Derek vide la sorpresa e la realizzazione ricoprire l'espressione del ragazzo. Stiles si girò, strisciando per ritornare nel punto dove il ghiaccio era più spesso. 'Andiamo, andiamo' ripeté Derek, sollecitando Stiles a muoversi più velocemente verso la salvezza. Derek sentì il cuore balzare in gola quando Stiles sobbalzò, ma non di sua spontanea volontà. Un pezzo di ghiaccio si era rotto, il peso di Stiles lo stava facendo affondare da un lato.

“ _Stiles_! _No_!” gridò Derek, vedendo il panico negli occhi del ragazzo. Si precipitò in avanti, cercando di afferrare Stiles e correre via.

“Derek, _fermati_! Cadrai!” gli urlò Stiles, mentre tentava di aggrapparsi, afferrandosi al niente. Non andava bene. Stava scivolando via. Scivolava giù nelle gelide acque sottostanti.

“ _Stiles_!” urlò Derek, la disperazione nella sua voce. Si avvicinò, _pregando_ che il ghiaccio tenesse.

Ma fu troppo tardi. Derek guardò impotente come Stiles scivolò nel lago, il ghiaccio che si raddrizzava da solo, come una porta che si chiudeva.

“No, no, no” ripeté Derek, posandosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, sperando che la mossa avrebbe diffuso meglio il suo peso. Si trascinò dove Stiles era scomparso, facendo del suo meglio per togliere il blocco di ghiaccio, aprire un varco, _tutto_ per prendere Stiles.

L'acqua era gelida. Poteva sentirlo attraverso i guanti. 'Da quanto tempo è sotto?' la mente di Derek impazzì. 'Dov' _è_? Devo prenderlo!'

Spinse forte, ma il pezzo era pesante. Avrebbe voluto avere un martello o qualcosa con cui potesse provare a romperlo. Ma con l'adrenalina nelle vene e il panico nel cuore, Derek diede al ghiaccio un'ultima spinta, spostandolo quel tanto che bastava per essere in grado di tirarci Stiles attraverso. Se fosse riuscito a trovarlo.

“Dai, Stiles, dove _sei_?” Derek infilò il braccio in acqua, mille punture colpirono contro la pelle per il freddo. Sibilò, ma mise da parte l'istinto di indietreggiare. Aveva bisogno di trovare Stiles.

Fece un movimento ampio, sperando che la sua mano avrebbe sfiorato il ragazzo. Sentì qualcosa, lo afferrò e lo tirò su, ma era solo il berretto di Stiles. Derek sentì il cuore balzargli in gola. “No, _dai_ Stiles. Dove _sei_?”

Si rifiutava di credere che Stiles non fosse vivo. 'Forse se saltassi dentro...' Derek prese alcuni respiri corti, preparandosi per quello che stava per fare. Ma prima che Derek potesse anche muoversi, Stiles infranse la superficie senza fiato, allungando le mani per afferrare Derek. Stava tossendo acqua, aggrappandosi disperatamente a Derek.

“Stiles! Grazie a Dio!” Derek afferrò la giacca del ragazzo, portandolo tra le sue braccia e fuori dall'acqua. Ma poteva sentire lo scricchiolio del ghiaccio, poteva _sentirlo_ teso sotto il loro peso. Con un braccio avvolto intorno alla vita di Stiles, Derek si mosse all'indietro più veloce che poteva sul ghiaccio. Usando il gomito e i piedi, si calciò all'indietro verso la sicurezza del molo. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì il palo colpirgli la schiena, sentendo la gratitudine verso il pezzo di legno che prima aveva odiato. Derek crollò all'indietro, cercando di riprendere fiato.

“T-T-Tu sei un id-idi-idiota!” urlò Stiles contro di lui, il corpo scosso dai brividi. “P-potevi cad-erci den-tro!”

Derek si sedette. “Dovevo prenderti!” gli ringhiò. Non c'era assolutamente nessun'altra opzione per Derek al momento. Avrebbe volentieri rischiato la propria vita e ancora se questo significava salvare quella di Stiles. E loro non erano ancora fuori dai guai. Dopo essere stato sotto per tutto quel tempo, Stiles avrebbe avuto a che fare con l'ipotermia se Derek non agiva in fretta. Il suo stesso braccio cominciava a perdere la sensibilità ed era stato sommerso solo una frazione del tempo.

Derek raccolse Stiles tra le braccia, stringendolo a sé prima di correre nei boschi da dove erano venuti. “Devo scaldarti”.

“D-Der-ek. La b-b-baita” balbettò Stiles.

Derek aumentò il ritmo, vedendo il piccolo rifugio in lontananza. Valutò la situazione. Non c'era nessun catenaccio, questo era un buon segno. Sperava solo che fosse una semplice serratura. Romperla significava anche che l'allarme si sarebbe acceso, ma Derek in realtà lo sperava. L'allarme significava che qualcuno avrebbe saputo che erano lì. Significava che sarebbe venuto qualcuno, qualcuno che meglio si sarebbe preso cura di Stiles nel suo attuale stato di quasi congelamento.

Derek posò Stiles giù nella neve così che potesse cercare di sfondare la porta. Preparandosi, ci sbatté contro, mettendo tutto il suo peso nel movimento. Si mosse appena. Provò di nuovo, gridando quando un improvviso dolore gli colpì la spalla.

“Der-?” Stiles lo guardò preoccupato.

Derek ruotò la spalla. Niente sembrava rotto, ma faceva ancora fottutamente male. Fece un ultimo tentativo, indietreggiando di qualche passo, sperando che lo slancio eccessivo l'avrebbe aiutato a sfondare la porta. Con un fragoroso _scoppio_ , la porta collassò mentre un allarme squillò attraverso gli alberi.

Derek raccolse rapidamente Stiles di nuovo tra le braccia e lo trasportò nel piccolo spazio, facendo del suo meglio per chiudere la porta dietro di lui, nonostante la sua cornice rotta. “Puoi... i tuoi vestiti?” chiese, sistemandolo di fronte al caminetto.

Stiles capì e fece del suo meglio per togliersi i vestiti fradici con le mani malferme. Derek colse l'occasione per guardarsi intorno allo spazio, cercando di trovare qualcosa che potesse essere utile. Corse in bagno, trovando un paio di asciugamani e li afferrò dal ripiano. Frugò nei cassetti in cucina, trovando alcuni fiammiferi per accendere il fuoco. Tirò la coperta fuori dalla branda, grato per il suo spessore.

Accovacciato davanti al camino, Derek cercò di accendere il fiammifero. Ma le sue mani tremavano dal freddo, dall'adrenalina, dalla paura rimasta dell'aver quasi perso il suo migliore amico. Gettò il fiammifero rotto e ne cercò uno nuovo, desiderando che le sue mani si fermassero. Con un forte colpo, una fiamma si accese e Derek accese attentamente il fuoco nei ramoscelli per fortuna già sistemati.

Guardò Stiles per vedere come stava. Stiles era riuscito a slacciarsi la giacca, ma aveva difficoltà a toglierla. Derek si accucciò accanto a lui, aiutandolo a uscirne.

“L-lo sai. I-Io ho sempre pen-sato che tu potessi spo-spogliami p-per una diff-differ-ente ragio-ne” ridacchiò, cercando di fare dell'ironia.

E nonostante lo spavento, Derek non poté fare a meno di ridere mentre tirava la maglia di Stiles da sopra la sua testa. “Sai, stessa cosa”.

Stiles sorrise. Derek si sarebbe preso un momento per comprendere le parole. Capire cosa questo significasse, che Stiles _aveva_ pensato che Derek lo spogliasse. Significava che Stiles _aveva_ immaginato di _stare_ con Derek. E se Derek _avesse avuto_ un momento per comprendere le parole, avrebbe urlato di gioia assoluta nel realizzare che anche Stiles lo voleva.

Ma Derek doveva assicurarsi che Stiles stesse bene. Si mosse per togliere gli stivali e le calze di Stiles. Poi fece una pausa, gli occhi fissi sui pantaloni e poi di nuovo al suo viso. Ancora, Stiles capì, abbassando la testa e annuendo. Scommise che se poteva, Stiles sarebbe arrossito.

“Non preoccuparti” Derek lo rassicurò. “Non sbircerò”.

Ancora, Stiles si limitò ad annuire.

Derek si mosse per togliere i pantaloni di Stiles, chiudendo gli occhi mentre li tirava giù per le cosce del ragazzo. Nonostante la sua precedente affermazione, Derek potrebbe aver aperto un occhio.

“E-ehi!” ringhiò Stiles, spingendo una mano sul volto di Derek. “Su-subdolo piccolo S-Sourwolf”.

Derek sbuffò, chiudendo saldamente gli occhi prima di togliere il resto dei vestiti bagnati dal corpo di Stiles. Aprendoli di nuovo per cercare gli asciugamani, ne posò uno vicino al fuoco in modo che Stiles non si sarebbe seduto in una pozzanghera. Allungò il braccio nella direzione generale di Stiles, consegnando volutamente e piuttosto vergognosamente al ragazzo il più piccolo dei rimanenti due asciugamani, offrendogli un po' di pudore. Stiles prese l'asciugamano offerto e fece del suo meglio per fissarlo intorno alla vita. E con l'ultimo asciugamano, Derek finalmente si voltò a guardare il coperto Stiles e cominciò ad asciugargli pelle.

“Q-qualc-uno ha bis-ogno di c-comprare una fab-brica di am-morbidenti” disse il ragazzo.

Derek rise attraverso il naso.

Una volta che finì il compito, c'era solo un'altra cosa da fare. Derek cominciò a togliersi i propri vestiti.

“Co-cosa? Cosa s-stai facendo?” Stiles sbatté le palpebre, fissando Derek.

Calciò via gli stivali e abbassò i pantaloni con una mossa, rimanendo solo con i boxer stretti e la stupida sciarpa. “Dai. Sei intelligente. Dovresti sapere che il miglior calore in questa situazione è il calore del corpo” sorrise, mettendosi in ginocchio e avvolgendo la sciarpa intorno al collo di Stiles.

Derek si sedette sull'asciugamano vicino al fuoco, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al corpo freddo di Stiles e stringendolo strettamente prima di circondare entrambi con la coperta. Si tirò Stiles in grembo, organizzando le gambe del ragazzo in modo che fossero piegate intorno a lui. Questa volta un rossore _riuscì_ a coprire la faccia di Stiles, mentre cercava invano di mantenere le sue parti coperte sotto l'asciugamano. Derek lo prese come un buon segno. Prese i polsi di Stiles nelle sue mani, impedendogli di trafficare, e li avvolse intorno al suo torso prima di riavvolgere le braccia intorno a Stiles.

“Fermati. Ho bisogno di tenerti al caldo” rimproverò il ragazzo in movimento.

Stiles finalmente si sistemò – o almeno come meglio poteva mentre tremava ancora – e appoggiò la testa nell'incavo del collo di Derek, strofinandosi nel suo tepore. “T-tu mi hai spav-entato, l-lo sai-i”.

“ _Io_ ho spaventato _te_?” sbuffò ironicamente Derek.

Stiles si aggrappò ancora più strettamente a lui. “I-Io potevo q-q-quasi vederti. Att-attravero il gh-ghiaccio. I-io ero p-p-preoccupato che potessi cadere”.

Derek scosse la testa. Come poteva questo ragazzo essere preoccupato per _lui_ quando _lui_ era rimasto intrappolato sotto il ghiaccio? Derek chiuse gli occhi, lasciando finalmente calmare i nervi, l'adrenalina sparita.

Era stato spaventato. _Terrorizzato_ , davvero. Stiles avrebbe potuto annegare. Avrebbe potuto perderlo oggi. Il fuoco aveva portato via i suoi genitori; sarebbe stato dannato se avesse lasciato il ghiaccio fare lo stesso con Stiles. Derek lo strinse ancora di più, più che poteva senza schiacciarlo.

“D-Derek? Stai tr-tremando” disse Stiles a voce bassa, preoccupato.

Aprì gli occhi. _Stava_ tremando. E certamente non era per il freddo. “Ti ho quasi perso...” disse Derek con voce sommessa. “E se non fossi venuto con te? Saresti uscito? Saresti ancora caduto? E se non fossi stato lì per spostare il ghiaccio? E se _non_ _fossi riuscito_ a spostare il ghiaccio? E se Greenburg non avesse mai disdetto? Ti avrei perso mentre eri via? Dove non potevo salvarti? Dove non potevo raggiungerti? Stiles, ero così _spaventato_. Io non _posso_ perderti. Io proprio _non_ posso-”

“Ehi, ehi...” lo confortò Stiles.

Derek mentalmente si rimproverò. Era in panico quando era _Stiles_ a essere quasi morto.

“Va be-ne. Sto b-ene. Tu _sei_ qui. Tu m-mi hai s-salvato. Sourwolf mi pro-tegge _sempre_ ”.

Derek espirò, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Lasciò andare tutta la tensione, sentendosi improvvisamente esausto. “Stiles, io-”

“Ma che...?”

Gli occhi di Derek scattarono alla porta. C'era una donna in piedi, gli occhi spalancati mentre guardava lo stato di quella che lui pensava fosse la sua baita. I suoi occhi si fermarono sulla coppia nel centro del pavimento.

“È caduto nel lago” spiegò rapidamente Derek. “Mi dispiace di essermi introdotto, ma è caduto...”

Guardò i suoi occhi percorrere il corpo pallido tra le sue braccia, ancora tremante sotto le coperte. Lei scosse la testa, spegnendo l'allarme e tirando fuori il cellulare per chiamare un'ambulanza.

A quanto sembrava, la baita faceva parte di una sua casa molto più grande a qualche trentina di metri di distanza. Pensava che forse un orso avesse rotto una finestra o qualcosa del genere, non una coppia di studenti universitari che si erano intrufolati _dentro_ per trovare riparo. L' ambulanza arrivò subito, e una volta che Stiles fu sistemato in modo sicuro, Derek diede i suoi dati personali alla donna, promettendo di pagare per tutti i danni fatti a casa sua. Salì anche sull'ambulanza con le sirene spiegate mentre correvano verso l'ospedale.

Il soccorritore iniziò a fare domande su Stiles, cose che Derek non sapeva, come le allergie e il contatto di emergenza. Stiles cercò di rispondere da solo, ma i suoi brividi divennero più violenti ora. Derek era preoccupato, voleva prendere Stiles di nuovo tra le sue braccia, dove sarebbe stato al sicuro e al caldo, ma aveva fiducia nei paramedici. Poi Derek pensò a qualcuno che sarebbe stato in grado di aiutare.

“Ha un cellulare che potrei usare?” chiese, ringraziando il medico quando glielo consegnò. Derek fece del suo meglio per richiamare il numero dalla sua memoria. Mostrò a Stiles il numero, vide gli occhi del ragazzo illuminarsi mentre annuiva alla sua accuratezza.

“Pronto?”

“Scott, sono Derek”.

“Oh, ehi Signor Hale! Non ho riconosciuto il numero” disse la voce amichevole. “Cos'è quella? È una macchina della polizia? Cosa ha fatto Stiles _questa_ volta?”

“ _Scott_ ” Derek spinse il ragazzo a concentrarsi. “Stiles è caduto nel ghiaccio”.

“Lui _cosa_?”

“Siamo sulla strada per l'ospedale in questo momento. È solo... mi stanno chiedendo cose e io non le so e Stiles non può rispondere e-”

“Ehi, ehi, Derek, rilassati. Va tutto bene. Passa il cellulare al paramedico. Ci penso io”.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto. Era solo metà consapevole della conversazione a senso unico che poteva sentire. Era più concentrato sulla pelle troppo pallida e le labbra bluastre del ragazzo di fronte a lui. In un primo momento nemmeno non si accorse quando, dopo pochi istanti, il paramedico provò a consegnargli il cellulare.

“Signor Hale? Sto arrivando, va bene? Ci incontreremo lì e ci prenderemo cura di questo insieme, va bene? Come sta Stiles?”

“Congelato, ma vivo”.

“Bene, bene. Ci vedremo presto, va bene?”

“Va bene” Derek annuì, sebbene il ragazzo non potesse vederlo. “Grazie, Scott”.

“No, amico. Grazie a _te_ ” e con questo, la chiamata finì.

Derek restituì il cellulare prima di prendere una delle mani di Stiles nella sua, dandogli una piccola stretta. Stiles gli sorrise dolcemente.

Ben presto arrivarono all'ospedale dove Stiles venne rapidamente portato via. Derek si mosse per seguirlo, ma un'infermiera gli fermò la strada.

“Signore, abbiamo bisogno di controllare il suo stato. _Signore_ ” tentò l'infermiera.

Derek la ignorò, volendo fare un passo per superarla e stare con Stiles. “Ha bisogno di me. Devo-”

“Signore, si calmi. Abbiamo bisogno di esaminarla prima-”

“No, io-”

“Signor Hale!”

Derek si guardò alle spalle per vedere avvicinarsi uno Scott preoccupato. Non si era mai sentito così sollevato nel vedere il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati.

“Signor Hale, andrò io con Stiles, va bene? Vai a farti controllare”.

“Ma-”

“Le tue _dita_ , amico. Guardati le mani”.

Derek guardò giù. Le punte delle sue dita avevano cominciato a diventare viola.

“ _Vai_ a farti controllare” comandò Scott. “Andrò io con Stiles. Va bene. Lui starà bene”.

Derek annuì lentamente e si lasciò condurre via. Ora che era lontano da Stiles, _sicuro_ che fosse in buone mani, avvertì tutto in una volta. La spalla cominciò a fare male, le braccia e le gambe bruciavano per lo sforzo. Riusciva a malapena a sentire la punta delle dita. La sua energia finì e obbedì volentieri quando gli chiesero di sdraiarsi. Si sentiva pronto a svenire. Gli controllarono le mani, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessun danno permanente. Fecero una radiografia alla spalla. L'osso sembrava avere qualche piccola ammaccatura, ma per fortuna non era rotto. Gli consegnarono qualche medicina per aiutare con il dolore.

Più tardi Derek venne raggiunto da Isaac, che si sedette con lui fino a quando le infermiere diedero a Derek il permesso di andarsene. Il ragazzo aveva portato con sé un cambio di vestiti, di cui Derek era incredibilmente grato.

“Quando Scott ha detto quello che è successo, non riuscivo a crederci. Il fatto che voi ragazzi ne siete usciti... è incredibile, davvero”.

“Sì” sospirò Derek tirandosi un maglione da sopra la testa, facendo attenzione con la spalla. “Stiles è molto più forte di quello che sembra”.

“No” disse il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. “Intendo te”.

Derek guardò Isaac, guardandolo nei sinceri occhi azzurri pieni di preoccupazione e di sollievo. Mise una mano sulla spalla del suo amico. “Grazie”.

Isaac annuì, accarezzando la mano di Derek prima di fare strada per la sala d'attesa. Il resto del gruppo era tutto lì con espressioni preoccupate sui volti. Si fermarono quando Derek si avvicinò.

“Ehi, come stai?” chiese Danny.

“La spalla fa schifo, ma a parte questo, sto bene”.

Lydia si avvicinò a lui, prendendolo a pugni sul braccio illeso. Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Voi due siete degli idioti. Cosa pensavate di fare andando là fuori? Leggete le previsioni! Potevate congelarvi le palle!”

Jackson sbuffò. “Questo è quello che _io_ ho detto...”

“Quello che lei intende dire” disse Allison, prendendo Lydia per le spalle e spostandola per guardare Derek negli occhi, “è meno male che state entrambi bene”.

Scott finalmente arrivò e si unì ai suoi amici. Derek lo attaccò quasi istantaneamente. “Come sta Stiles? Sta bene? Va tutto bene?”

Scott tirò Derek in un abbraccio, sorprendendo il ragazzo più grande. “Sta bene, grazie a te. Era un po' difficile da capire, ma lui mi ha detto che lo hai _salvato_. Quindi _grazie_ , Signor Hale”.

Derek rimase fermo lì, rigido, i muscoli tesi, incapace di trovare le parole da dire in risposta.

Scott lo spinse via prima di voltarsi per affrontare tutti. “Stiles starà bene. Stanno solo cercando di portare la sua temperatura corporea a un livello normale, monitorandolo per assicurarsi che _starà_ bene. Sta riposando adesso”.

Tutti presero i loro posti, sollevati dalla buona notizia. Anche Derek stava per sedersi, volendo semplicemente sedersi e addormentarsi, quando le porte d'ingresso si spalancarono.

“Dov'è mio figlio! Dov'è Stiles!”

Derek si sorprese di vedere lo Sceriffo Stilinski correre attraverso le porte, il suo volto coperto di preoccupazione. Lo Sceriffo vide Derek e si avvicinò, afferrandogli le braccia con le mani. “Dov'è?”

“Sceriffo Stilinski” disse Scott, alzandosi da dove si era appena seduto, ottenendo l'attenzione dell'uomo. “La porterò da lui”.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Scott lo portò via.

“Signore! Non può parcheggiare la sua macchina lì!” disse un'infermiera.

Lo sceriffo non batté nemmeno ciglio. Gettò le chiavi in direzione di Derek, prima che le porte si chiudessero dietro di lui. Derek fece come gli era stato suggerito. Uscì fuori per vedere l'auto di pattuglia dello Sceriffo parcheggiata a casaccio; una metà sulla strada, l'altra metà sul marciapiede. La sirena era spenta, ma le luci vorticavano ancora sulla parte superiore della macchina.

'Scott probabilmente l'ha chiamato' pensò Derek. 'Probabilmente ha corso qui da Beacon Hills. So che è quello che avrei fatto _io_...' Derek spostò l'auto, trovando un parcheggio adeguato. Prima di tornare dentro si prese un paio di secondi per se stesso, respirando lentamente per provare davvero ad accettare tutto quello che era successo.

'Dio, che casino... voglio vedere Stiles. Assicurarmi che stia davvero bene'. Chiuse gli occhi, ma non vide altro che la pelle troppo pallida e le labbra troppo blu. L'immagine era spaventosa. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per far sparire l'immagine.

Quasi saltò sulla sedile quando sentì bussare al finestrino. Derek alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Aprì la portiera e uscì. “Peter?”

A un tratto si trovò in un altro abbraccio. “Stupido, stupido ragazzo. Sarai la mia morte, lo giuro. Tua sorella ti ucciderà, ma solo dopo che ti ucciderò per primo, capito?”

Derek avvolse le braccia intorno a suo zio, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo e annuì. Nonostante tutte le loro differenze, Peter era una fonte di conforto per Derek. Era amore e sostegno, tutte le cose di cui Derek aveva bisogno in quel momento.

“Dio, avresti dovuto chiamarmi. _Lydia_ mi ha chiamato”.

“Mi dispiace. Sono solo- successe molte cose e io-”

Peter passò le mani su e giù nella schiena di suo nipote in un movimento calmante. “Beh, grazie a Dio tu e Stiles state bene. Sta bene, vero?”

Ancora, Derek annuì.

“Bene” sospirò Peter, spostandosi. “Hai un aspetto di merda”.

Derek non poté farne a meno. Si mise a ridere. Peter era tutto quello di cui Derek aveva bisogno al momento.

Ritornò dentro dove presentò Peter agli altri. Si sedettero tutti insieme, in attesa di sentire buone notizie sul loro amico.

Scott era tornato e stava seduto con Allison, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Sembrava stanco. Isaac e Danny stavano parlando tra di loro, mentre Lydia aveva attaccato bottone con il più grande degli Hale. Jackson guardava torvamente Peter, sembrando furioso.

E nonostante i tentativi di convincerlo a sedersi, Derek rimase semplicemente davanti alle porte della clinica, sperando che si aprissero per rivelare un più sano e più vivace Stiles. Alla fine, però, fu lo Sceriffo ad attraversarle, sembrando sollevato, ma come se fosse invecchiato di dieci anni nel processo. Derek si raddrizzò quando l'uomo più anziano lo guardò negli occhi prima di avvicinarsi.

E Derek si sorprese ancora una volta quando si trovò destinatario di un altro abbraccio. Lo Sceriffo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. “Grazie” disse a bassa voce mentre si tirava indietro, tenendo Derek a distanza di un braccio. “È tutto quello che ho”.

Derek annuì con indulgenza, comprendendo.

“Vai. È sveglio adesso. Ha chiesto di te”.

“Sceriffo Stilinski”.

Lo Sceriffo spostò gli occhi sull'uomo oltre la spalla di Derek. “Peter Hale?”

Peter sorrise, gettando un braccio intorno allo Sceriffo. “Dai. Hai un aspetto _terribile_. Lascia che ti offra un caffè dalla caffetteria. Ho sentito dire che è disgustoso”.

“Non può essere peggio della merda che ci servono al distretto”.

Peter si mise a ridere divertito, mentre i due uomini più anziani si incamminarono lungo il corridoio.

Derek li guardò allontanarsi prima di entrare nella stanza dove Stiles si stava riprendendo. Il ragazzo sorrise quando Derek attraversò la porta. Derek si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Stiles sembrava stare molto meglio di come era poche ore prima. La sua pelle non era più pallida e le labbra erano di un molto più sano aspetto rosso. Alzò le braccia e Derek lo assecondò immediatamente, correndo per tirare Stiles in un abbraccio; uno in cui si sentiva a proprio agio, uno in cui prese conforto.

“Come stai?” chiese Derek, sollevato dal calore che sentiva contro di lui.

“Bene. Sto bene. Vogliono tenermi un po' più a lungo per l'osservazione, ma sto bene” si tirò indietro, un sorriso sul volto. “Hanno detto che terrò tutte e dieci le dita delle mani e dei piedi” e le agitò per dimostrarlo.

Derek ridacchiò. “Questo è un bene. Hai bisogno di queste per farmi il caffè”.

Stiles rise, il suono fu come musica per le orecchie di Derek. “Quasi congelato sott'acqua e il ragazzo fa il comico” ridacchiò.

Derek non poté farne a meno. Tirò di nuovo Stiles tra le braccia. “Non farlo mai più, va bene?”

“Cosa? Fare una nuotata quando fuori ci sono venti gradi?” scherzò.

“No, Stiles... solo... solo _non_ farlo _,_ va bene?”

Sentì il ragazzo annuire contro la spalla, mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno a lui ancora una volta.

“Mio padre mi porta a casa per la settimana” disse Stiles malinconicamente. “Non è perché lui pensa che crollerò o altro, ma penso che mi voglia a casa. Ha bisogno di sapere che sto bene, sai?” Derek annuì comprensivo. Stiles ridacchiò. “Ha guidato sopra i 90 in autostrada con la sirena accesa per arrivare qui in due ore. E lui chiama _me_ sconsiderato”.

'Lo sapevo' ridacchiò Derek tra sé.

Stiles si spinse via e guardò Derek negli occhi. “Scott dovrebbe tornare alla casa e prendere la mia roba. Ha deciso di venire a casa con me. Però dovrei essere di ritorno prima del concerto. Verrai ancora, vero?”

Derek annuì. “Certo. Quando tornerai? Verrò a prenderti” disse senza esitazione.

Stiles sorrise. “Grazie. Dovrei ritornare venerdì”.

Derek si accigliò. Venerdì era così lontano. Non voleva passare quel tempo lontano da Stiles. Ma non aveva esattamente scelta.

“Allora... _come stai_ _ _tu__? La spalla?”

“Sto bene” lo assicurò Derek. “È ferita, ma non rotta. Mi hanno dato delle medicine per non sentire il dolore. Inoltre terrò anche io tutte e dieci le dita”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Bene. Non voglio andare alla ricerca di un nuovo scoiattolo sgusciatore”.

Derek sbuffò alla battuta.

Non passò molto tempo che il resto della banda entrò nella stanza uno a uno o in coppia.

Lydia entrò furiosa. “Sei un idiota Stiles! Ci sono modi più facili per morire, lo sai! Se vuoi potrei scioglierti la faccia con un po' di acido fluoridrico. Sarebbe molto più facile!”

Una volta che la rabbia e la frustrazione uscirono del suo sistema, abbracciò il suo amico, grata che stesse bene.

Dopo di lei entrarono Jackson e Danny.

“T-ti ho detto che la tua gita era stupida” mormorò Jackson, gli occhi bassi mentre disegnava modelli invisibili con la punta della scarpa.

Danny alzò gli occhi. “Sono contento che tu stia bene, Stiles. E anche se ha un modo stupido per dimostrarlo, lo è anche Jackson”.

Jackson sbuffò. “Sei stupido...” mormorò. Si avvicinò anche a Derek, colpendolo leggermente nel petto, ancora senza contatto visivo. “Tu... buon lavoro per non averlo lasciato morire”. E con questo, fuggì dalla stanza.

Danny scosse la testa, borbottando di 'amici emotivamente stitici' prima di seguire Jackson.

Più tardi entrò Allison con Scott, entrambi abbracciarono Stiles sollevati.

“Oh amico, ci hai spaventati. Ricordi quella volta che sei caduto dal mio tetto e ti sei rotto il braccio?” ricordò Scott.

Allison si accigliò. “Vorrei davvero che vi calmiate e la finiate di spaventarci tutti”.

“Ehi, ma almeno hai un'infermiera divertente e sexy a prendersi cura di te” Scott fece un gran sorriso.

Allison scosse la testa. “Scott, vestito nel camice di tua madre che dai a Stiles bastoncini di carote non è né divertente né sexy”.

Anche Isaac entrò e prese in giro Stiles, solo per essere preso in giro in risposta.

“Ehi Stiles, come è stata la tua nuotata?”

“Ehi Isaac, come hai _dormito_?”

Il ragazzo arrossì e la smise.

Tutti espressero preoccupazione per i loro amici, sollevati che Stiles _e_ Derek stessero bene. Stiles li convinse ad andare avanti con la loro vacanza, assicurandoli che anche se stava ritornando a casa a Beacon Hills per un po', avrebbe ancora festeggiato come meglio poteva. Fu solo quando tutti si assicurarono che sarebbe stato bene che finalmente tornarono a casa, anche se Scott aveva intenzione di tornare con le loro cose. Attraverso tutto questo, Derek sorvegliò Stiles, trovando sollievo nella sua vicinanza. Trovando sollievo nel sapere che stava bene, che era _vivo_. L'unica volta che Derek lasciò la stanza quel pomeriggio fu quando lo Sceriffo ritornò, volendo dare al padre e al figlio un po' di privacy.

“Derek” Peter si alzò quando il più giovane degli Hale ritornò nella sala d'attesa. “Ho bisogno di andare se voglio tornare a New York a un'ora decente. Ma se hai bisogno di me posso restare”.

“No, no, va bene” lo rassicurò Derek. “Stiles sta bene”.

“E _tu_?”

Derek annuì. “Sto bene anche io. Grazie Peter. So che questa non era esattamente la tua vacanza ideale...”

“Per favore” disse Peter con un gesto della mano. “Trascorrere del tempo con mio nipote mentre racconto a tutti i suoi nuovi amici di quella volta che ha assolutamente rifiutato di indossare pantaloni è stata una _gioia_. La migliore vacanza di _sempre_ ”.

Derek guardò suo zio accigliato. “ _Non_ l'hai fatto”.

Il ghigno sul viso di disse Peter il contrario. “Ora, prima che tu mi uccida, lasciami andare a salutare Stiles e lo Sceriffo. E poi me ne andrò felicemente”.

Peter scomparve dietro le porte e dopo pochi minuti tornò con un sorriso sul volto. Derek voleva interrogarlo, ma aveva un po' paura della risposta e così ci ripensò. Invece tirò suo zio in un abbraccio, ringraziandolo per essere venuto e promettendogli del divertimento per il loro prossimo viaggio.

Fu circa un'ora dopo che Stiles venne finalmente rilasciato con indicazioni rigorose per mantenersi al caldo e coperto per i prossimi giorni. Per allora Scott era tornato con la loro roba, portandola alla macchina dello Sceriffo. I tre ragazzi erano in piedi vicino all'ingresso mentre lo Sceriffo finiva con alcuni documenti.

“Quindi, venerdì, giusto? Verrai a prendermi?” chiese Stiles a Derek per avere conferma.

Derek annuì. “Chiamami. Fammi sapere quando torni”.

“E io, Signor Hale?” Scott fece un gran sorriso, sgomitando l'uomo più grande. “Verrai a prendere me martedì? Avrei aspettato fino a venerdì, ma ho del lavoro per mercoledì”.

Derek si accigliò con Scott, colpendo il braccio del ragazzo. “Hai una ragazza. E se _lei_ non potrà venire a prenderti, sono sicuro che a _Isaac_ non dispiacerà”.

Scott arrossì a bocca aperta, mentre Stiles ridacchiava. “Co-cosa vuol dire?”

Derek alzò gli occhi e spinse Scott verso la porta, spingendo le chiavi dello Sceriffo nella sua mano. “Vai a prendere la macchina dello Sceriffo”.

Scott sorrise, facilmente distratto. “Va bene, va bene”.

Derek guardò Scott sparire fuori dalla porta. Guardò Stiles, facendo un passo avanti per sistemare la sciarpa che teneva il ragazzo al caldo. “Prenditi cura di te, va bene? Niente escursioni”.

Stiles fece un gran sorriso divertito e annuì. “Sarò bravo”.

Derek fece un altro passo in avanti, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle di Stiles, appoggiando la testa contro la sua. “Stiles... io-”

“Pronto ad andare?” chiese lo Sceriffo, infilandosi volutamente tra i due. Derek si fece da parte, perdendo subito il calore di Stiles. “Dov'è Scott?”

“A prendere la macchina” Stiles si accigliò per suo padre, roteando gli occhi.

I tre uscirono proprio quando Scott arrivò, saltando fuori dal posto di guida per aprire la portiera del passeggero per il suo amico, prima di salire nella parte posteriore, gettando l'altro set di chiavi a Derek. Fece un cenno a Derek. “Ciao Signor Hale! Ci vediamo martedì! Arriverò circa alle 10 di sera! Non fare tardi!” rise.

Derek scosse la testa.

Stiles si fermò prima di salire, guardando Derek. Evitando il padre, Stiles si precipitò tra le sue braccia, tenendolo stretto. Derek sospirò contento, amando la sensazione di questo ragazzo tra le braccia.

“Grazie, Derek. Sei fantastico. Sei sempre fantastico”.

“Anche quando ho la faccia piantata nella neve?”

“ _Specialmente_ ”.

“Va bene, va bene” sbuffò lo Sceriffo, afferrando suo figlio per spingerlo via. “Vi vedrete venerdì” disse, spingendo Stiles in macchina.

“Ciao Derek!” sorrise Stiles. “Mi mancherai!”

Derek sentì il cuore scaldarsi. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma lo sguardo freddo che stava ricevendo dallo Sceriffo gli fece trattenere la lingua.

Lo Sceriffo si intromise di nuovo tra i due, bloccando volutamente il figlio alla vista, mentre appoggiava una mano sulla spalla di Derek. “Derek, sono grato per quello che hai fatto per mio figlio e ti sarò per sempre grato di questo. Solo... voglio che tu sappia che da ora in poi... terrò il mio fucile scarico in modo che tu possa almeno iniziare a correre”.

“ _Papà_ _!_ _Oh mio_ _Dio!_ _”_

Lo Sceriffo rimase impassibile, dando alla spalla di Derek una forte stretta – forse troppo forte – prima di prendere posto al volante.

Derek ingoiò il groppo in gola e fece un gesto quando la macchina partì. Guardò mentre Stiles veniva portato via, continuò a guardare finché non scomparvero dalla vista. Infine Derek sospirò, facendosi strada per dove Scott aveva parcheggiato l'auto. La sua mattinata era stata un po' troppo entusiasmante per i suoi gusti. Era pronto a tornare alla casa e dormire per il resto del giorno.

Quando Derek tornò alla casa, gli amici rimanenti furono utili. C'era del cibo che lo aspettava, che Derek praticamente inalò, non avendo mangiato per tutto il giorno. Lo invitarono a uscire con loro in motoslitta come avevano programmato e capirono quando rifiutò rispettosamente. Derek voleva solo entrare nel futon e dormire. Contento che Stiles fosse vivo e vegeto, in realtà voleva che quella mattina non fosse successa. Sperava, mentre scivolava nel sonno, che quando si fosse svegliato Stiles sarebbe tornato tra le sue braccia, l'intero incubo delle gelide acque solo un sogno.

Fu difficile svegliarsi per rendersi conto che così non era. Significava che il dolore alla spalla ritornò in pieno svolgimento. E tanto più, significava che Stiles non gli dormiva vicino.

La mattina fu rilassata. Isaac accompagnò Derek per risolvere la questione con la donna della baita. Lei comprese, cosa per cui Derek fu grato, quando portò un professionista per valutare i danni. Derek firmò per il controllo, aggiungendo gli asciugamani e la coperta e qualsiasi altro danno che potesse aver causato. Una volta finito, tornarono di nuovo alla casa, raccogliendo le loro cose per tornare a casa.

Anche il viaggio in treno per il ritorno fu poco espansivo. Tutti chiacchieravano al minimo, facevano battute sulle azioni divertenti durante il viaggio. Per la maggior parte del tempo Derek si unì alle loro conversazioni, assaporando i momenti divertendo, ma infondo alla sua mente, Derek sapeva che c'era solo un vuoto nel posto di Stiles. Gli mancava. Voleva vederlo, parlargli. Avrebbe voluto trovare un treno che lo avrebbe portato a Beacon Hills, ma voleva rispettare il tempo dello Sceriffo con il figlio. Così ritornarono tutti prima di sera, senza che nessuno prendesse qualche treno, tutti stanchi dagli eventi del viaggio stesso.

E quando Derek tornò nel suo appartamento, si rannicchiò nel suo letto, stanco e solo, aspettando pazientemente che venerdì arrivasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** OMD. Quando glielo dirai Derek? Per davvero? Il ragazzo è quasi annegato e _ancora_ non hai detto niente? _Davvero_? Voglio dire, glielo hai quasi detto. Forse tre o più volte. Ma ogni volta, qualcuno o qualcosa arrivava e tu non potevi dirglielo. Forse tutto il discorso 'Ehi, sono innamorato di te, come sono i grissini?' poteva funzionare. È meglio che tu dica qualcosa venerdì. Intendo, _davvero_.
> 
> Ahah. Penso a questo cose. Intendo, _penserei_ a queste cose se stessi leggendo questo e non scrivendo questo. Ma _sto_ scrivendo questo. Così invece dirò FWEEEEE 8D
> 
> Mi piace pensare che Scott sia in grado di prendere il controllo quando ne ha bisogno. Mi piace anche pensare che abbia scelto di tornare a casa con Stiles non solo per giocare di nuovo alla sexy infermiera (perché, in realtà Scott non è così sexy), ma anche perché gli manca la sua mamma. Melissa McCall vince!
> 
> Inoltre... Isaac. Derek, non essere cattivo con Isacc. Si preoccupa per te, sai? Ma poi ancora, Derek gli ha dato delle coccole Scisaac, quindi penso che forse ad Isaac piaccia tenersi Derek intorno nella speranza che lo farà succedere di nuovo.
> 
> L'intera cosa dello snowboard... ero Scott durante la mia lezione ed ero Derek dopo. Quindi, questo significa fondamentalmente che stavo a terra per tutto il tempo, chiedendomi perché diavolo stessi trascinando questa cosa pesante sul mio piede. Ma è stata comunque un'esperienza divertente e almeno posso dire che ho provato. E ora anche Derek può dirlo, con le sue mani raccapriccianti e persistenti e occhi maliziosi. Gah! Stiles! Ti _piace_ questo ragazzo?
> 
> Comunque, mentre la questione di _quando_ sembra essere una domanda predominante, la vera domanda che bisogna porsi è per chi Peter ha comprato la biancheria intima commestibile? Ho bisogno di sapere la risposta. Mi affligge da giorni non saperlo.
> 
> E Peter. Cosa stai facendo? Cosa stai facendo?! Non si gioca a nascondino con le _persone_ come se fossero giocattoli, Peter. Non dovresti assumere una ragazza basandoti sul fatto che le piace prendere in giro Derek come fate te e Laura, anche _se_ questa ragazza è più che in grado di svolgere il lavoro richiesto. Anche se, quando fai sul serio, dai buoni consigli e bei abbracci virili, quindi credo che forse potrò perdonarti per questo. Inoltre, sii carino con lo Sceriffo. Perché io amo Papa Stilinski e il suo fucile da caccia da DISTRUZIONE.
> 
> E per finire, cerchiamo di ricapitolare. Derek ha provato a dirlo, Stiles si è addormentato. Derek ha provato a dirlo, Stiles gli ha tirato un pugno in faccia. Derek ha provato a dirlo, Derek è inciampato nel paletto. Derek ha provato a dirlo, qualche Signora ha interrotto. Derek ha provato a dirlo, Papa Stilinski è intervenuto. Ahah. Oh mamma mia. Gesù, Derek. Forse dovresti scriverlo in una lettera o qualcosa del genere.
> 
> In realtà, questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui è stato chiamato 'Interference'. L'ho capito ora.


	19. Overdue

Niente accelerava il tempo come ritornare in una routine. O almeno, questo era quello che Derek sperava quando si svegliò quel piovoso martedì mattina. Si allenò – facendo attenzione a non sforzare la spalla – si fece una doccia e si incamminò verso il locale per bere la sua regolare tazza di caffè.

Fu strano poi, entrare e vedere Clara, la sua originale barista.

“Salve, Signore” lo salutò la ragazza con un sorriso. “Caffè lungo, con due pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola e una spruzzata di latte scremato. Giusto?”

Derek sorrise leggermente, annuendo alla sua precisione. Aveva fatto la stessa tazza per lui da quando era entrato la prima volta in questo posto. Non era sorpreso che lei ancora lo ricordasse, anche dopo pochi mesi di distanza.

Era strano vederla di nuovo dietro al bancone. Era quasi come se lei non fosse mai andata via. Come se i mesi passati non fossero mai accaduti. Come se _Stiles_ non fosse mai accaduto. Si sentì come un altro giorno al locale, solo un altro passo della sua routine. Diavolo, anche il dolore alla spalla era intorpidito da una leggera rigidità. Si sentiva come se avesse dormito male. Si sentiva come se avesse dormito per tutto il tempo.

Fu sconvolgente.

Derek pagò il caffè e si mise a sedere al suo solito posto. Senza neanche un piccolo sorso del suo caffè, Derek tirò fuori il cellulare e aprì la rubrica. Nonostante quanto fosse sciocco, aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni. Sapeva che il suo tempo con Stiles _era_ successo. Una semplice evidenza di questo era la voce nel suo cellulare: Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D, completa con una foto di un sorriso che Derek aveva memorizzato. Ma prima che si rendesse conto di quello che stesse facendo, schiacciò il pulsante chiamata, _bisognoso_ di sentire la sua voce.

“Giooooorno, Derek!”

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, un sorriso su tutta la faccia. “Buongiorno, Stiles”.

Sentì il ragazzo ridere. “Scommetto che ti mancano le mie gustose delizie, eh? È per questo che stai chiamando? Probabilmente sei al negozio ora, desiderando di avere qualche appetitoso dolcetto da accompagnare con il caffè”.

Derek ridacchiò. “No, idiota. Sto chiamando perché _tu_ mi manchi”.

“Oh” Stiles fece una pausa. “Beh, di _certo_. Anche per questo”.

Derek sorrise. E così cadde di nuovo nella sua routine. Era al suo piccolo preferito locale, a bere la sua bevanda preferita e a parlare con la sua persona preferita. Nel grande schema delle cose, era ancora relativamente una nuova routine, ma Derek trovò questa la migliore.

/\/\/\

La sua settimana senza Stiles fu resa più facile _con_ Stiles. Sebbene Derek si sarebbe sentito molto meglio ad avere il ragazzo con lui in forma fisica, aveva deciso di parlare con lui ogni mattina durante il caffè, ogni pomeriggio durante qualsiasi commissione e ogni sera prima di coricarsi. E negli spazi in mezzo a volte Stiles avrebbe inviato a Derek una foto casuale di quello che stava facendo o cosa vedeva. Rese ogni ansia che provava dalla loro separazione molto più facile da affrontare, solo sentendo la sua voce e vederlo vivo e vegeto.

Diamine, anche ricevere una foto di Stiles con Laura fu uno spettacolo confortante.

Derek si alzò di scatto da dove era seduto sul divano. ' _Laura_?' Va bene. Forse _non_ era poi così confortante.

Aprì la pagina per un nuovo messaggio.

_Cosa stai facendo con mia sorella?_

Aprì la pagina per un altro messaggio.

_Cosa stai facendo con il mio Stiles?_

Schiacciò 'invio' prima di rileggerlo.

Sistemò il cellulare sul posto accanto a lui, fissandolo, sollecitandolo a rispondere. 'Cosa stanno facendo? Voglio dire, considerando che Laura _non ha vergogna_ a mettermi in imbarazzo, se lei gli stesse mostrando le foto più inquietanti? E se lei gli stesse raccontando le storie più inquietanti? No, no, no, no' gemette, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani mentre si tirava leggermente i capelli. 'Questo _non_ va bene. Non sanno che non sono autorizzati a incontrarsi senza di me per difendermi o correre per controllare i danni?'

Il cellulare squillò. Derek si affrettò per prenderlo. Era Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D.

_ehi! l ho chmata per dirle che ero in città e lei ha INSISTITO a portarm a pranzo. yay, cibo gratis!_

Derek digitò una risposta. _Quindi, aspetta. Non sei con lei adesso?_

_no. è andata via per and a lvoro._

_Questo è un sollievo._

Il cellulare squillò di nuovo segnalando un messaggio da RISPONDI AL CELLULARE DEREK O TI UCCIDERO' NEL SONNO, è Laura:

 _Il_ tuo _Stiles? Lapsus freudiano, fratellino? Perché sono dannatamente sicura dopo il mio pranzo con lui che_ ANCORA NON L'HAI RIVENDICATO PER TE _. P.S. Grazie per non avermi chiamato quando eri in ospedale, stronzo. Perché sai, tua sorella non ha bisogno di sapere questo tipo di merda._

Derek fece una smorfia. Sì. Vedi? Questo è il motivo per cui aveva bisogno di essere lì a controllare i danni.

Volevo _chiamarti. Ma sto bene. Non volevo che ti preoccupassi._

Il cellulare squillò di nuovo. Era Stiles.

_ora, ora. lei mi ha racctato di una deliziosa piccola ragazza a cui piaceva travestirsi cn il suo fratellino. ha anche prmesso foto ;)_

Derek voleva strisciare in un impianto di riscaldamento e non uscire. Sua sorella era una crudele, crudele donna. Stava per rispondere così, quando ricevette un altro messaggio da Laura.

_Beh, sono contenta che state entrambi bene. Ma io non sono ancora contenta che sei ancora seduto sul tuo culo, mentre Stiles è single e ha incantato il cameriere carino per darci uno sconto amici e famiglia._

Derek ringhiò. Come un udibile, puramente animalesco, frustrato e _geloso_ ringhio.

_Non l'ha fatto! Stai mentendo! È mio! Perché dovresti lasciare che qualcosa del genere accada?_

Aveva scritto la sua risposta e premuto 'invio' prima di rendersi conto che non aveva cambiato i destinatari. Quest'ultimo andò alla persona sbagliata.

'Aspetta... no...' Derek si spostò sul posto. Guardò i suoi messaggi in uscita per confermare quello che già sapeva. 'Merda...' il cellulare in mano squillò. Derek sentì un'ondata di terrore. Era Stiles.

_sono... confuso? cs è sccesso?_

Derek scavò nel suo cervello, cercando di pensare a una scusa plausibile. In qualche modo, non pensava che ' _Mia sorella ha detto che hai fatto amicizia con un ragazzo e sono diventato geloso_ ' avrebbe funzionato.

_Mi dispiace. Questo era per mia sorella. Mi ha detto che Tom ha buttato qualcosa di mio._

Soddisfatto, Derek stava per premere invio quando decise di aggiungere altro.

_A proposito... come è stato il tuo pranzo? Voglio dire, oltre a tutta la faccenda in corso di 'Imbarazziamo Derek'. Il cameriere era carino?_

Sperava che questo non fosse sospetto per Stiles come lo era per lui. Premette le palme delle mani, tenendole alle labbra mentre aspettava la risposta da Stiles. Non dovette aspettare a lungo.

_vedo. e no. la cameriera era cattiva. quasi credo che abbia sputata nella mia acqua. ma ho dtto a tua sorlla di darle la mancia comunque. poteva aver passato una brutta giornata. servre client è un lavr difficile._

Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi di nuovo sul divano.

_Quanto è premuroso da parte tua. Sei un bravo ragazzo, Stiles. Troppo bravo per stare in giro con la mia malvagia sorella. Cerca di non farlo accadere di nuovo._

Aprì un nuovo messaggio, assicurandosi che stesse andando al destinatario giusto.

_Sei una persona terribile._

Tutto quello che ricevette da entrambi fu un coordinato: _LOL_.

Derek gettò il cellulare da parte. Messaggiare dava più problemi di quanto ne valesse la pena.

Ed era ancora solo martedì.

/\/\/\

Verso le 10 di quella sera, Derek si ritrovò presso la stazione ferroviaria, aspettando nella sua auto. Era abbastanza sicuro che Scott stesse scherzando sul passaggio, ma Derek voleva solo essere sicuro che se non stesse scherzando avrebbe avuto un passaggio a casa.

'Col senno di poi, probabilmente avrei potuto chiamarlo' pensò Derek. Stava per farlo quando una bruna familiare apparve nella sua vista. 'Sì. Vedi? C'è Allison. Mossa intelligente, Hale'.

Derek stava per accendere l'auto per andarsene, quando apparve un'altra persona familiare. Isaac sembrava inzuppato nonostante il suo grande ombrello. 'Ha... _camminato_ fin qui? Isaac ha la macchina?'

Proprio mentre Isaac si stava dirigendo verso la porta, Scott e Allison uscirono, lui con il braccio sopra le sue spalle, lei con un braccio intorno alla sua vita. I due stavano sorridendo e ridendo mentre camminavano sotto la pioggia. Derek guardò Isaac girarsi voltando le spalle ai suoi amici, mentre la coppia si dirigeva verso il parcheggio, con in mano il suo ombrello basso, probabilmente per nascondersi alla vista.

'Che cosa sta succedendo...?' si chiese Derek. Tirò fuori le chiavi dal quadro e saltò fuori dalla macchina, aprendo l'ombrello.

“Ehi! Signor Hale!” Scott sorrise, salutando il ragazzo più grande.

“Ehi, Derek. Cosa stai facendo qui?” chiese Allison.

“Beh, Scott _ha_ detto di venire a prenderlo”.

Il ragazzo arrossì, strofinandosi una mano sulla nuca. “Oh. Non pensavo che l'avresti fatto _davvero_. Ma!” si rianimò. “È bello che sei venuto, perché ho qualcosa per te. Da Stiles”.

'Qualcosa da Stiles?' le labbra di Derek si incurvarono verso l'alto, lieto ed entusiasta.

Scott scavò nello zaino e tirò fuori un contenitore colorato. “Ha detto che ce n'è uno per ogni giorno, così non trangugiarli tutti in una volta”.

'Sì, come no. Questo non accadrà' sbuffò Derek, ma prese impazientemente la scatola offerta. “Lo ringrazierò quando lo chiamerò stasera”.

“Ad ogni modo, grazie per essere venuto, amico. Lo apprezzo, anche se sembra che sia stato per niente”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è stato per _niente_ ” sorrise, alzando i suoi doni. “In realtà, credo che ne sia valsa un po' la pena”.

Sia Scott che Allison risero. Lei spinse giocosamente il ragazzo più grande sulla spalla. “Sposatevi e basta. Voi ragazzi siete disgustosamente dolci. Ciao Derek”.

“Ci vediamo, Signor Hale!” i due corsero nella macchina di Allison mentre Derek salutava.

Prima di tornare alla sua auto, Derek si incamminò verso il ragazzo nell'ombra, nascosto sotto l'ombrello.

“Puoi venire fuori ora, Isaac. Se ne sono andati”.

Isaac smise di fingere di essere interessato alla muratura della stazione e si voltò a guardare Derek. “Così mi hai visto”.

“Mm-mm” annuì Derek. “Perché ti nascondi?”

“Non mi stavo _nascondendo_. Ero solo... volevo assicurarmi che fosse tornato a casa tutto intero. Avrei preso un taxi con lui nel caso Allison non si fosse presentata”.

Derek era abbastanza sicuro di non aver visto Isaac arrivare in taxi. “Hai camminato fin qui?”

Isaac non rispose. Finse di essere interessato alla muratura ancora una volta.

Derek sospirò. “Andiamo, allora. Cerca di non gocciolare sui miei sedili”.

Guidarono in silenzio, nonostante l'incessante curiosità di Derek. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Isaac quello che aveva già cominciato a sospettare. 'A Isaac piace Scott?' ma non aveva intenzione di spingere il suo amico a confessare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse pronto a fare. Così, invece, Derek portò Isaac a casa sua, mise su il caffè e – a malincuore – condivise i suoi dolci, cercando di distrarre il ragazzo con una conversazione leggera. Lasciò anche entrare Isaac nella sala giochi, permettendogli di aiutarlo a costruire il Lego della Morte Nera.

Isaac ridacchiò. “Non posso credere che stesse dicendo la verità. Non l'avrei mai immaginato”.

“Zitto” Derek si accigliò. “Passami quel pezzo lì”.

Isaac obbedì. “È solo sorprendente. Stiles ama esagerare le cose, così quando ha detto che hai una sala giochi, ho pensato che forse intendesse semplicemente un action figure su uno scaffale, non una sala giochi vera e propria”.

Derek sbuffò. “Guarda se condividerò mai i miei muffin di nuovo con _te_ ” borbottò sottovoce.

Isaac ridacchiò appena e diede a Derek un altro pezzo. Continuarono a costruire il modello, chiacchierando per passare il tempo.

“Allora, quali lezioni frequenterai il prossimo semestre?” chiese Isaac.

“Etica, studi legali, sai. Solo altre lezioni più concentrate sulla mia laurea”.

“Ti laurei, vero?”

“Una volta che compilerò tutto quel lavoro di ufficio, sì. Non so se voglio perdere tempo con la cerimonia però”.

“Cosa? _Devi_. Questa è la parte migliore nel finire gli studi. Tutte le persone importanti della tua vita si uniranno per fare il tifo per te”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Vedremo. Sono più interessato nel trovare un'accademia dove iscrivermi”.

Isaac sospirò. “E nel giro di pochi anni sarò bloccato nella stessa barca. Sai, penso che anche Scott stia diventando un po' interessato alla giustizia penale”.

“Non ha già una indirizzo? Ho pensato che stesse diventando un veterinario o qualcosa del genere”.

“No, questo è solo il suo lavoro part-time. In realtà non ha ancora un indirizzo”.

Derek gemette interiormente. Anche se capiva che la gente cambiasse indirizzo costantemente, pensava anche che fosse una perdita di tempo e di denaro prendere lezioni che non erano fondamentali per il loro obiettivo. “Aspetta, quel concerto è per il suo lavoro, no? Come sta venendo?”

“Canzoni per Gattini?”

Derek annuì, attaccando la parte a cui stava lavorando al più grande componente principale.

“Sì, penso che stiamo andando abbastanza bene. Scott non la pensa così. Lui è tutto 'pratica, pratica, pratica'. Mi ha chiamato ieri sera per assicurarsi che _io_ faccia un po' di pratica. Diavolo, credo che parte della ragione per cui è andato con Stiles fosse quella di assicurarsi che prendesse la chitarra” ridacchiò divertito. “Ma penso che sarei andando fuori di testa anche io al posto suo. Il Dottor Deaton è tipo innamorato di Scott, quindi credo semplicemente che non voglia deluderlo”.

“Così, che cos'è, esattamente?”

“Solo una cosa di beneficenza. Apparentemente il veterinario fa un secondo lavoro come soccorritore di animali, così sta cercando di raccogliere fondi per aiutare a salvare gli animali domestici vittime di abusi, soprattutto ora che alcuni animali vengono lasciati al freddo durante l'inverno e visto che le persone sono così benevole in questo periodo dell'anno. Io, Scott e Stiles praticamente forniamo solo un po' di musica per l'atmosfera”.

Il pensiero di vedere Stiles sul palco con una chitarra era... carino. E il fatto che lo stesse facendo per aiutare poveri animali indifesi era solo la ciliegina sulla torta. Derek in realtà non vedeva l'ora. Tirò fuori il cellulare e controllò il suo programma. Una volta che Stiles sarebbe tornato, sembrava che i ragazzi avessero un'intera settimana di pratica prima dello spettacolo. “È ancora sabato, giusto?”

“Mm-mm”.

“C'è uno specifico codice di abbigliamento o qualcosa del genere?”

Isaac canticchiò a bocca chiusa. “Non penso proprio...”

“Bene”.

“Vieni?”

“Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo”.

Isaac ridacchiò prima che la sua espressione si addolcisse. “Sai, devo ammetterlo. Sono un po' invidioso di voi due”.

“Hm?”

“Voi due vi siete trovati. E nonostante il fatto che ancora _non_ glielo hai detto, non dubito che lo _farai_. E dopo questo... vi avrete l'un l'altro”.

Derek sorrise al pensiero. 'Ma per Isaac... se lui _è_ innamorato di Scott, dirglielo potrebbe non essere così bello, soprattutto perché Scott sta con Allison'. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi male per il ragazzo. 'Se Stiles avesse una ragazza, sarei in grado di sedermi e guardarli insieme?' non era sicuro che avrebbe potuto. E per questo, Derek simpatizzò con il suo amico. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Isaac, sperando che il gesto avrebbe detto più della sua bocca.

Isaac si limitò a sorridere in ringraziamento. “Non sono però... sai...”

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, lasciando ricadere la mano lungo il fianco.

“Innamorato di lui...”

L'altro sopracciglio si alzò vertiginosamente mentre Derek dava a Isaac uno sguardo di puro scetticismo.

Il biondo abbassò la testa e si rigirò un pezzo nelle mani. “Voglio dire... lui è Scott. E ha Allison. E... sono felici insieme. E io sono felice _per_ loro. Quindi... non lo sono. Perché... non posso”.

Derek si voltò a guardare il giocattolo nelle mani. Non era mai stato bravo con questo genere di cose. “Isaac... non ho intenzione di cercare di far finta di sapere come ti senti, perché non è vero. Non ti dirò di dimenticare Scott, perché, francamente, se si trattasse di me, non vorrei che qualcuno mi dicesse di dimenticare Stiles, perché _non_ è così facile e non è come se _volessi_ davvero lasciarlo andare. Allora... il meglio che posso dirti... è solo... continua a fare quello che stai facendo. Sei un bravo ragazzo, un buon _amico_. Io lo so, _lui_ lo sa. E lo so che fa schifo, ma se lui è felice... chi sei tu per rovinare tutto questo?”

Gli sarebbe _piaciuto_ dire a Isaac che Scott alla fine avrebbe lasciato Allison e si sarebbe innamorato di lui. _Voleva_ dare a Isaac qualche tipo di rassicurazione, ma che tipo di amico sarebbe stato _lui_ se gli avesse dato qualche tipo di falsa speranza? Francamente, non sapeva molto del rapporto di Scott e Allison. Per quanto ne sapeva, probabilmente stavano parlando del matrimonio. Non voleva dire a Isaac di aggrapparsi a una speranza che lui non poteva sapere se c'era o no.

Derek sospirò. “Spero che troverai la felicità, Isaac. Perché come ho detto, sei un bravo ragazzo. Te lo meriti. E se è con Scott, fantastico, e se non lo fosse, allora va bene ugualmente. Il punto è, la troverai. E non l'avrai nemmeno cercata. Ti colpirà... potresti trovarlo fastidioso in un primo momento, con il modo in cui continua a parlare mentre stai cercando di studiare, ma...” sorrise tra sé, “ti troverà. E tutto il resto... andrà semplicemente a posto”.

Derek prese l'ultimo pezzo dalle mani di Isaac e lo attaccò al modellino, entrambi fissavano quello che avevano costruito.

Con la coda dell'occhio Derek vide Isaac annuire leggermente. “Grazie Derek. Sei un bravo ragazzo anche tu”. Dopo un secondo, il ragazzo ridacchiò. “Un bravo ragazzo con una sala giochi”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, prima di spingere Isaac.

/\/\/\

Più tardi Derek gettò a Isaac dei vestiti puliti, una coperta e un cuscino, offrendo al ragazzo il divano per la notte. Aveva pensato di portarlo a casa, ma Isaac non si lamentò quando si cambiò e si buttò sul divano. Si era già addormentato prima che Derek potesse chiudere la porta della sua stanza.

Dopo aver indossato il pigiama, Derek si mise a letto, raggomitolandosi su un fianco e componendo il numero che aveva voglia di chiamare da tutta la sera.

“Derek Jebidiah Hale! Sai che ore sono, giovanotto?”

Derek grugnì. “Quello non è il mio secondo nome”.

“Sto improvvisando”.

Sorrise nel modo in cui faceva sempre quando parlava con Stiles. “Sono andato a prendere Scott. E poi ho scoperto che non dovevo”.

Stiles rise. “Avresti dovuto chiamarlo e chiedere”.

“Beh... è una buona cosa che mi sono presentato comunque, perché mi ha dato una sorpresa molto piacevole”.

“Ew, Derek, dai. Non voglio sapere quello che tu e Scott fate insieme quando io non ci sono”.

Derek restò a bocca aperta. “Stai capendo quello che stai insinuando? Pensi davvero che io e Scott ci _pensiamo_ a vicenda in questo modo? _Toccarci_ a vicenda? Così _intimamente_? Le mie mani su di lui, le sue su di m-”

“Okay! Ho capito! Era uno scherzo! Dio...”

Derek ridacchiò, contandola come se fosse una vittoria per se stesso.

“Così hai ricevuto le mie bontà, giusto?”

“Mm-mm”.

“E ne hai salvato uno al giorno come ho detto?”

“No”.

“Lo sapevo!”

“Ma a essere onesto li ho condivisi con Isaac”.

“Isaac?”

“Sì. Lui... sembrava che stesse passando una notte difficile. Così abbiamo passato del tempo insieme. Vedi? Sono un bravo ragazzo. Condivido le cose”.

“È molto gentile da parte tua. Dovrò premiarti quando torno a casa”.

Derek sorrise. “Mi piace come suona” rispose a bassa voce.

Sentì Stiles rantolare. “Signor Hale, mi riferivo a un mucchio di biscotti appena sfornati!” disse in tono falsamente scandalizzato.

Derek fece un gran sorriso. “Beh, questo non è quello che _io_ avevo in mente. Niente affatto”. Poteva sentire il ragazzo balbettare al cellulare. La contò come un'altra vittoria. Derek si stava divertendo _davvero_ molto. “Stiles...” sussurrò con voce roca, volendo prendere in giro il ragazzo.

Stiles rimase per un attimo in silenzio. Poi, a voce altrettanto bassa, sospirò. “Dere-”

“Stiles! Ora è il momento di dormire! Non di fare sesso telefonico!”

Derek fu sorpreso di sentire la voce dello Sceriffo in lontananza.

“Papà! Non è vero! Cosa stai-”

“Allora perché hai la mano nei pantaloni?”

“Papà, oh mio _Dio_! Cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?!” sentì il ragazzo gemere prima di passare di nuovo a un decibel normale. “Derek? Giuro, quell'uomo è pazzo. Le mie mani non sono neanche vicine-”

“Stiles! La crema è per l'idratazione! Non per-”

“Mangerai solo hamburger di soia per il resto della settimana, vecchio!” ringhiò Stiles oltre la linea. “Derek? Mi dispiace. C'è un padre scorbutico che ha bisogno di essere messo in castigo. Ti chiamo in mattinata”.

Derek, anche se deluso, sorrise divertito. “Sì, va bene. Oh, e Stiles?”

“Sì? “

“Mi manchi”.

Poté praticamente _sentire_ il sorriso al cellulare. “Mi manchi anche tu, Derek”.

Derek sorrise di rimando.

“Stiles! I fazzoletti sono per il naso che cola! Non per-”

“Sto attaccando adesso, papà! Rilassati!”

Derek ridacchiò, sentendo Stiles brontolare al cellulare.

“Io _non_ lo sto facendo, tra l'altro. Solo perché tu lo sappia. Mio padre è psicotico”.

Derek rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Poi, “Che peccato”.

“Aspetta, cosa?”

Derek sorrise. “Buona notte, Stiles”.

Riattaccò il cellulare, attaccandolo al carica batteria prima di sorridere compiaciuto al soffitto. Pensava che l'intera chiamata fosse stata un successo. E mentre gli mancava il suo caro amico, era sicuro che sarebbe sopravvissuto alla settimana se il resto delle loro chiamate fossero andate completamente bene.

/\/\/\

Mercoledì pomeriggio Derek era nel suo appartamento, a letto, rannicchiato con la maglia del 'Muffin Borchiato' di Stiles, pensando a quello che era successo domenica. In un primo momento era stato molto preoccupato di aver quasi _perso_ Stiles senza essere stato in grado di dirgli come si sentiva. E sì, era stata un'esperienza piuttosto traumatica che sarebbe potuta finire terribilmente, terribilmente male. Ma la mente di Derek aveva iniziato a vagare, i suoi pensieri erano passati dalla preoccupazione, al sollievo, a qualcos'altro di completamente diverso.

'Era nudo'.

Derek si spostò sul letto, abbracciando la maglia vicino a lui.

'Se avessi fatto finta che non ci fossero stati asciugamani, sarebbe stato _completamente_ nudo sul mio grembo. Sul mio grembo, quando ero anche io quasi nudo'. Il pensiero diede a Derek una sensazione inebriante.

Naturalmente, al momento, tutto quello a cui Derek poteva pensare era tenere Stiles sano e salvo. L'unica volta in cui _non_ ci pensò fu durante il momento di pudore di Stiles, in cui Derek aveva tentato di dare una sbirciatina al ragazzo nudo. 'Peccato _non_ esserci riuscito...' sospirò nella sconfitta. 'Ma... cosa ha detto? Mi sento come se avesse detto qualcosa di importante mentre lo aiutavo a uscire dai vestiti. Qualcosa che dovrei ricordare...' di nuovo, l'unica cosa su cui era stato molto concentrato in quel momento era togliere Stiles dai sua indumenti fradici, piuttosto per il fatto che in realtà stesse _spogliando_ l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni. Non c'era stato il tempo di pensare a niente di sessuale. Ma ora che era annoiato a casa, sembrava che fosse tutto quello a cui Derek poteva pensare.

'Questo è sbagliato. Stiles era _congelato_. La sua pelle era così pallida e le sue labbra di un viola acceso. Ma... c'era _così_ tanta pelle. E le sue gambe erano avvolte intorno a me... Dio... è così che sarebbe se noi facessimo sesso? Arti lunghi avvolti intorno a me, lui nel mio grembo, io ad avvolgerlo...'

Derek rotolò sulla pancia, seppellì il viso nel cuscino e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito. Poteva _sentirsi_ reagire.

'Noooo... lui stava _morendo_. Non posso pensare a lui sessualmente mentre stava _morendo_. Non posso pensare a come fosse morbida la sua pelle, nonostante fosse fredda. O di come volessi mordere ogni neo sul suo corpo. Oppure, come potrei _davvero_ riscaldarlo _spingendo_ -'

Derek saltò fuori dal letto. Anche se ne aveva fatta una prima, dopo il suo allenamento, aveva capito che ora fosse un buon momento per una doccia fredda.

E più tardi, quando Stiles pensò che sarebbe stato divertente inviare a Derek una foto di un piccolo lupo che ululava disegnato nel vapore del suo specchio nel bagno, tutto quello a cui Derek sembrava concentrarsi fu il ragazzo nel riflesso nuvoloso... il _ragazzo mezzo nudo_ nel perché-questo-non-può-essere-meglio-a-fuoco?! riflesso nuvoloso. Inutile dirlo, Derek dovette farsi un'altra doccia prima che il giorno finisse.

/\/\/\

Giovedì Derek era determinato a non lasciare vagare la mente sulla pelle pallida e al petto forte di Stiles, perché non voleva davvero aumentare la sua bolletta dell'acqua.

Era tardo pomeriggio quando Derek ricevette una telefonata da RISPONDI AL CELLULARE DEREK O TI UCCIDO NEL SONNO, È Laura. Brevemente si chiese se forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare il nome del contatto prima di cancellare l'idea e rispondere alla chiamata.

“Cosa?”

“È questo il modo di salutare tua sorella?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Ciao. Cosa?”

La sentì sbuffare oltre la linea. “Anche se sei un fratello terribile, io sono _ancora_ una sorella meravigliosa che ha solo pensato di farti sapere che ho un piccolo appuntamento”.

“Laura, la tua vita è la tua vita, ma io disapprovo altamente il tuo tradimento verso il tuo fidanzato”.

Lei sbuffò ironicamente. “ _Non_ sto tradendo Tom, furbacchione. Ho un appuntamento con il tuo piccolo amico pasticcere. Mi insegnerà a fare la torta di zucca. Volevo solo sapere se conosci che tipo di roba gli piace. Volevo fargli un regalo per questo e per la torta di mele dell'altra volta”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “No. Questo non è consentito”.

“Non posso comprare un regalo per il tuo ragazzo?”

Derek si raddrizzò, sentendosi difensivo. “ _No_ , Laura. La torta. Non puoi farla con lui”.

“Uhm, in realtà, penso che posso. Ho appena preso una zucca di buone dimensioni per questo”.

“Bene, allora cucina qualcos'altro. Perché se voi due cucinate la torta, allora questo significa che farà la panna montata. E non puoi avere la panna montata. La panna montata è una _nostra_ cosa”.

“Sei serio adesso?”

“Laura, non fare la torta con Stiles!” si stava comportando in modo petulante, lo sapeva, ma non gli importava. Era in deprivazione-da-Stiles e il fatto che sua sorella non solo avrebbe trascorso del tempo con lui, ma anche _cucinato_ con lui, lo aveva reso irragionevole, infantile e ridicolmente possessivo.

“Dovresti sentirti, _davvero_. È come se avessi l'ansia da separazione”.

'Forse perché è vero' internamente scherzò Derek. E davvero, lo era. In realtà si era ritrovato presso la stazione ferroviaria un paio di volte negli ultimi giorni, volendo acquistare un biglietto, ma in fin dei conti pensò che sarebbe stato troppo. E davvero non voleva incontrare la fine del fucile dello Sceriffo mostrandosi. Non suonava per niente divertente.

“Fate i biscotti” disse Derek, stizzito. “O una crostata o _qualcosa_ del genere. Solo non la torta. Niente che richieda la panna montata”.

La sentì gemere. “Tu sei assurdo e patetico, fratellino. Ma _perché_ sono una sorella _incredibile_ , insisterò su niente torte. Va bene, moccioso?”

Nonostante le parole dure e il tono infastidito, Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo. “ _Sei_ incredibile”.

“Lo so. Allora? Idee regalo? Forse dovrei comprargli una nuova sciarpa. Continua a indossare la stessa”.

Derek si rianimò. “Intendi quella grigio scuro con le frange?”

“Sì. Come lo sai?”

Derek non sentì la sua domanda, troppo contento di sentire che Stiles andava ancora in giro con la sua sciarpa.

“Oh cavolo, è _tua_ , non è vero?” poteva davvero sentire il suo roteare degli occhi dal cellulare. “Mi rimangio tutto. Siete _entrambi_ patetici”.

Derek era troppo contento per interessarsene.

“Ugh” sbuffò. “Sai una cosa, sei inutile. Troverò un regalo da sola”.

“Sei _incredibile_ , Laura” Derek fece un gran sorriso. “Ricorda. Niente torte”.

“Sì, sì, sì” borbottò. “E dal momento che sto accettando i tuoi capricci _folli_ ” aggiunse, “questo significa che sono autorizzata a raccontargli la tua fase di 'Re delle Cose Selvagge', giusto? Ti voglio bene! Ciao!”

Derek immediatamente si sgonfiò, allargando gli occhi. “MENO INCREDIBILE!” urlò, ma aveva già attaccato. Maledisse mentalmente la _mancanza_ di stupore quando si trattava di sua sorella, sperando oltre ogni speranza che l'avrebbe dimenticato quando lei e Stiles si sarebbero incontrati. Sapeva di non avere tale fortuna.

Ma più tardi, quando Derek ricevette una foto da Stiles, scoprì che non poteva più negare la magnificenza di sua sorella, lieta che la sua memoria fosse forte. Era una foto di Stiles in un berretto di lana bianca con le orecchie a punta che teneva un cupcake progettato per apparire come una delle cose selvatiche, gli occhi chiusi fingendo di baciare il dolce. Aveva scritto le parole 'Ti mangerò, ti amo così tanto!'

E mentre lui sapeva che erano un riferimento a una riga nel libro, Derek scelse di credere che le parole fossero per lui. Derek era una cosa selvaggia e Stiles era indubbiamente il suo re. Sorrise. Laura poteva essere la sorella più incredibile che potesse avere, ma per lui Stiles era la persona più incredibile del mondo.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek si svegliò venerdì mattina, era in _estasi_. In realtà si svegliò, realizzò che era venerdì e poi saltò giù dal letto in pura felicità.

Erano passati quattro giorni senza Stiles. Tecnicamente erano quattro giorni senza averlo fisicamente visto o toccato o anche annusato, ma per Derek questo faceva la differenza. Vedendolo in foto o sentire la sua voce al cellulare non era abbastanza. Era più che pronto ad avere Stiles di nuovo al suo fianco.

'Sai, questi pochi giorni di distanza è come sarebbe stato se fosse andato in viaggio senza di me...' ma poi Derek pensò a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se _non_ fosse andato in viaggio e non gli piaceva dove quel flusso di pensieri andava, perché si sarebbero conclusi con la molto probabile morte del ragazzo che non vedeva l'ora di vedere. Si concentrò, trovando una vertigine iniziare a ribollire dall'interno del corpo.

Proseguì con il suo allenamento mattutino, facendo un'aggiunta su tutto a causa dell'ondata di energia che sentiva. Fece anche più attenzione sotto la doccia, volendo essere pulito e perfetto e incontaminato quando Stiles sarebbe arrivato. E una volta finito con la doccia, vestito e pronto ad andare, si rese conto che aveva ancora da aspettare altre quindici ore prima che il treno arrivasse.

Con un gemito, si accasciò sul divano, ansioso e frustrato, desiderando che il tempo sarebbe avanzato per questa volta. Sospirò mentre fissava il soffitto. 'Che cosa devo fare fino ad allora?'

Il tempo era praticamente fermo per Derek, scegliendo di non accelerare a un ritmo più veloce come sperava. Gemette, gettandosi il braccio sul viso. Quindici ore sembravano un secolo di distanza.

/\/\/\

Derek poteva essere stato un po' ansioso di arrivare alla stazione ferroviaria quella notte. Stiles non sarebbe arrivato fino alle dieci circa, lo sapeva. Ma questo in realtà non gli impedì di lasciare l'appartamento quasi due ore prima.

'Ma se bucassi una gomma lungo la strada?' pensò Derek. 'O se succedesse qualcosa di importante a bloccare il traffico? La pioggia è diminuita negli ultimi due giorni, ma se desse il meglio di sé stasera? Questo potrebbe causare dei ritardi per i guidatori lenti e possibili allagamenti'.

Ma nulla di questo accadde e lasciò Derek con circa un'ora e mezza prima che arrivasse il treno di Stiles. Aveva preso a fissare la nuova foto sul cellulare, leggendo la scritta più e più volte. “Io ti mangerò, ti amo così tanto” ripeté, sentendo il cuore gonfiarsi. La fissò così tanto che si convinse che il cupcake in mano fosse in realtà una leggera interpretazione di se stesso, con le sopracciglia folte che Stiles aveva disegnato. E niente lo avrebbe convinto altrimenti. 'Quindi, in realtà, Stiles vuole baciare _me_ e non quel piccolo stupido cupcake' pensò. Fissò la foto ancora e non poté fare a meno di sorridere di nuovo.

Era così assorto che si sorprese quando il cellulare iniziò a squillare, segnalando una chiamata da Attenzione – Morde. Derek riprese la sua verve e rispose.

“Sì?”

“Ehi, Signor Hale!” disse la voce allegra di Scott. “Come va?”

“Non male” rispose con noncuranza.

“Sei a casa? Manca ancora poco più di un'ora prima che devi andare”.

“Um, sì” mentì. “Solo... ammazzo il tempo prima del suo arrivo”. Almeno la seconda metà non era falsa.

“Giusto. Così, volevo dire che- um, è stato portato alla mia attenzione che forse non porterai Stiles subito a casa. E capisco, voi ragazzi volete stare insieme e tutto, ma ho davvero bisogno che tu lo porti a casa, tipo adesso, subito”.

“Cosa?” Derek si accigliò. Non gli piaceva dove volesse arrivare. “Perché?”

“Beh, la beneficenza si avvicina _velocemente_ e io e Stiles e Isaac non abbiamo avuto la possibilità di provare tutti insieme per quasi due settimane e davvero, _davvero_ , non posso rovinare tutto! Questo è per il mio _lavoro,_ Signor Hale! Ho bisogno di Stiles a casa immediatamente, in modo da poter fare molta pratica prima dello spettacolo”.

Il cipiglio di Derek si approfondì. Controllò il programma sul cellulare prima di rispondere e alzò un sopracciglio. 'La beneficenza è la settimana prossima. Perché ha bisogno di tutto questo tempo per esercitarsi?'

“Signor Hale?” sentì la piccola voce di Scott.

Riportò il cellulare all'orecchio. “Scott, voi ragazzi avete un _sacco_ di tempo per esercitarvi. Un'ora o due non ti ucciderà”.

“Ma potrebbe! Per favore, Signor Hale. Ogni secondo aiuterà! Il Signor Deaton è molto gentile, ma dubito che ci apprezzerà se rovinassimo la serata a causa della mancanza di prove. Ho _bisogno_ di Stiles a casa. E poi, dopo la beneficenza, non ho problemi a condividerlo con te, cinquanta-cinquanta”.

'Ehi, ehi, ehi. Cinquanta-cinquanta?' sbuffò ironicamente Derek. Non gli piaceva neanche un po'. “Novanta-dieci”.

“C _osa?_ Così non è giusto!”

“Ottanta-venti”.

“ _Sessanta_ _-quaranta_ , e questo è solo perché so che vorrebbe il dieci per cento in più con te”.

Derek si morse le labbra. “Settanta-trenta?”

“Sessanta-quaranta! Questo non è più negoziabile, Signor Hale!”

Derek sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. “Bene” ringhiò. Tuttavia Derek stava _totalmente_ contando le ore di uno Stiles addormentato come parte del tempo di Scott. Il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati davvero non aveva bisogno di saperlo.

“Okay, bene. Quindi abbiamo un accordo? Per favore, riportalo a casa subito e dacci tutto il tempo di cui abbiamo bisogno fino allo spettacolo, va bene?”

Derek sbuffò. Non gli piaceva esattamente. Ma sapeva che questo significava molto per Scott. “Bene” disse ancora.

“Grazie, Signor Hale! Ci vediamo più tardi! Per favore, non uccidermi!” e con questo, Scott attaccò.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. 'Come se questa fosse un'opzione'. Anche se alla fine avrebbe avuto Stiles tutto per sé – nessuna di queste sciocchezze sessanta-quaranta – Stiles sarebbe stato _devastato_ se qualcosa fosse successo a Scott. E sebbene lui non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, anche Derek poteva essere un po' turbato su questo. Si era affezionato lentamente – _molto_ lentamente – a Scott.

La beneficenza era ovviamente importante non solo per Scott, ma anche per Stiles e Isaac. Tutti e tre dovevano aver lavorato duramente per essere bravi per il loro spettacolo. E mentre Derek voleva passare più tempo che poteva con Stiles, era disposto a farsi per un po' da parte, per consentire loro il tempo di cui avevano bisogno per assolvere il compito richiesto. Tutto quel sessanta-quaranta era una sciocchezza, ma Derek capiva la necessità di Scott di scegliere, per cercare di fare le cose a modo suo. Sessanta-quaranta doveva essere una ricompensa di Derek per fare come gli era stato detto, per dare a Scott il tempo necessario per formare la sua band.

Derek scosse la testa. 'Non sono un cane. Non ho bisogno di una ricompensa per aver fatto quello che ha detto' sbuffò ironicamente. 'Inoltre... è ottava-venti e basta'.

Alla fine, Derek saltò fuori dall'auto, sentendosi ansioso, bisognoso di sgranchirsi le gambe, mentre aspettava che il treno arrivasse. Aveva preso a camminare su e giù per la piattaforma, guadagnandosi alcuni sguardi strani dai pochi ritardatari in attesa per l'arrivo del treno.

'Va bene, forse ho accettato di portarlo a casa subito. Ma questo non significa che debba guidare veloce. In effetti, sarebbe avventato. Io non sono un Dio. Non voglio interferire con il destino. Lento e costante è completamente sicuro' si sorrise. 'Inoltre, Scott sta andando fuori di testa per niente. Una settimana è un _sacco_ di tempo per prepararsi. Beh... forse no se Stiles lavora presto. E poi anche Isaac lavora al mattino. E poi, naturalmente, Scott ha il lavoro. E poi, pensando ai pasti, in realtà hanno solo la sera insieme. Forse è per _questo_ che Scott sta andando fuori di testa?'

Il treno di pensiero di Derek fu interrotto quando sentì i suoni di un vero treno in arrivo. Il suo cuore saltò, pronto a uscirsene dal petto mentre un enorme sorriso si diffondeva immediatamente in tutto il viso. 'È qui!' l'ondata di energia che sentiva nella sua eccitazione gli fece venir voglia di correre in tondo. Ma si trattenne, ricordando a se stesso che no. Lui _non_ era un cane.

Derek guardò il treno arrivare, cercando di intravedere il ragazzo che non vedeva l'ora di incontrare attraverso i finestrini. Si muoveva troppo velocemente per vedere veramente qualcosa, quindi Derek fece un passo indietro, in attesa che Stiles scendesse dal treno. Vide una manciata di passeggeri uscire e cercò di vedere se qualcuno di loro fosse familiare, ma senza alcun risultato.

“Derek!”

Il suo cuore balzò, sentendo la sua voce. La testa di Derek scattò nella direzione dove venne urlato il suo nome e lo vide. Stiles era lì, agitandogli una mano, sorridendogli, correndo verso di lui. Derek non poté farne a meno. Sorrise anche lui prima di affrettarsi a incontrarlo a metà strada.

Una volta a pochi metri di distanza, Stiles lasciò cadere la borsa e si gettò tra le braccia tese di Derek. Girarono su se stessi, la forza del loro abbraccio fu così forte. Derek avvolse le braccia attorno a Stiles, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo, sentendosi sia sollevato che felice di riaverlo. Derek stava sorridendo come un idiota, strofinando il naso contro Stiles, respirando il suo profumo. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto e si sentiva onestamente come se non potesse tenerlo forte abbastanza. Era tra le braccia di questo ragazzo al quale lui apparteneva.

“Mi sei mancato” sospirò Derek, sentendosi improvvisamente come se avesse corso una maratona.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu”.

La voce al suo orecchio fu un conforto per ogni suo essere. Stiles era tornato. E Derek non voleva che se ne andasse mai più.

Stiles si tirò indietro per guardare l'amico negli occhi, il suo sorriso corrispondeva a quello di Derek. “Sei così trasandato” ridacchiò, scorrendo il dorso delle dita lungo la mascella di Derek, arricciando il naso.

Derek non poté ammettere che, nonostante tutta la cura supplementare che si era preso sotto la doccia, questo era perché la sua eccitazione quella mattina aveva reso le sue mani troppo instabili per radersi senza timore di tagliarsi. Invece colpì le mani del ragazzo prima di tirare il cappello di Stiles sui suoi occhi. Era lo stesso cappello bianco con le orecchie da lupo che aveva indossato nella foto. “Stai ancora indossando quel cappello”. Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise. “ _E_ la mia sciarpa”.

Stiles si sistemò il cappello. “Cosa? Tua sorella me l'ha comprato come regalo di ringraziamento. Ho pensato che fosse carino. Inoltre” sorrise, “ho bisogno dell'attrezzatura adeguata se devo domare il Re delle Cose Selvagge”. Passò ancora le mani sulla nuca di Derek, ridacchiando tra sé.

Derek prese di nuovo quei polsi tra le mani, tirandoli fino a quando non fossero dietro la sua schiena, fino a quando le braccia di Stiles non fossero di nuovo attorno a lui. Abbassò la testa e si sporse, sussurrando a bassa voce, “L'hai già fatto”.

Quando Derek guardò di nuovo, Stiles era arrossito, un dolce sorriso sulle labbra. Labbra che sembravano morbide, calde e invitanti. Labbra che Derek voleva rivendicare per se stesso.

Ma non lo fece. Perché nonostante _tutto_ – gli abbracci, le mani tra le mani, il prendere in giro, e l'evidente flirtare – Stiles _ancora_ non aveva ammesso direttamente eventuali sentimenti romantici verso Derek, e questo era sufficiente per renderlo ancora un po' insicuro.

Inoltre, baciare Stiles adesso presso la stazione ferroviaria significava inevitabilmente che non avrebbe _voluto_ portare Stiles a casa come da richiesta di Scott. Avrebbe molto probabilmente lanciato il ragazzo nella sua auto e avrebbe guidato in un posto dove nessuno potesse trovarli, dove nessuno potesse _disturbarli_ mai più. Qualche posto senza laghi ghiacciati e tutti i limoni che poteva desiderare. Tutto quello che gli serviva era Stiles e sarebbe stato bene ovunque.

Ma Stiles aveva i suoi amici. E Stiles si interessava dei suoi amici. Così Derek sapeva che nasconderlo non era davvero un'opzione. Invece, Derek sospirò di nuovo, facendo un passo indietro e portando i polsi di Stiles di nuovo giù per i fianchi prima di rilasciarli. “Andiamo, allora. Andiamo a casa tua”.

Derek si avvicinò a dove Stiles aveva fatto cadere la sua roba e la prese prima di dirigersi verso l'auto.

Stiles saltò verso lui, avvolgendo le loro braccia con un sorriso. “Allora, come sono andate le cose? Cosa hai fatto? Voglio dire, oltre a iniziare il tuo look da 'uomo di montagna'?”

“Sei solo geloso che posso farmi davvero crescere la barba”. Stiles rise, il suono fu come musica per le orecchie bisognose di Derek. “E le cose sono state abbastanza tranquille. Non ho fatto davvero molto”. 'Se non aspettare con trepidazione per la prossima tua chiamata...' aggiunse a se stesso.

“Beh, _io_ mi sono divertito a casa. Voglio dire, tranne per 'fare le faccende di casa'. Potresti pensare che cadere nel ghiaccio mi avesse dato un pass gratuito per tutte le faccende, ma no! Non per un cattivo Sceriffo che rifiuta assolutamente di spolverare”.

Derek immaginò Stiles in un completo da cameriera francese, scuotendo un piumino, prima di decidere che fosse probabilmente inappropriato.

“Ma tua sorella è stata una gioia” aggiunse Stiles. “Mi ha raccontato un _sacco_ di storie”.

Derek gemette mentalmente. Si chiese se sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse unito a Stiles a Beacon Hills, solo per assicurarsi che sua sorella non gli rovinasse la vita. Ma considerando che Stiles era ancora abbracciato al suo braccio, sorridendo divertito a se stesso, sembrava un buon segno. 'Almeno Laura non ha detto niente per spaventarlo'.

Salirono dentro la Camaro, Derek gettò la borsa di Stiles nel retro prima di prendere il suo posto. Stiles saltò sul sedile del passeggero prima di girarsi con entusiasmo verso Derek.

“Ehi, stavo pensando, è ancora piuttosto presto, quindi forse possiamo prendere un film e-”

Derek aggrottò la fronte. Sembrava bello. Portare Stiles a casa sua in modo che potessero coccolarsi sul divano al buio, condividendo popcorn. Ma scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace. Ho detto a Scott che ti avrei subito portato a casa”.

“Coooosa? Noioso”.

Derek ridacchiò. “È convinto che voi ragazzi avete bisogno di tutta la pratica che potete fare per la beneficenza”.

Stiles sbuffò ironicamente. “ _Per favore_. Quel ragazzo mi ha chiamato ogni giorno per assicurarsi che facessi pratica, cosa che ho _fatto_. Così ora, sto per uscire con _te_ , che non ti ho visto per tutta la settimana, quindi ora è tempo di Derek”.

Derek gemette interiormente. Sembrava _davvero_ bello. Ma tenne duro. “ _No_ , Stiles. Senti, so che questo è importante per Scott. E so che _Scott_ è importante per _te_. Quindi, se ti vuole a casa per esercitarvi, ti porto a casa per esercitarvi”.

Stiles si accasciò sul sedile, mettendo il broncio. “Credo che tu abbia ragione. Stupido Scott e stupido il suo lavoro” borbottò a mezza bocca, non intendendolo davvero. “Ma!” si sedette dritto con il sorriso di nuovo sul viso. “ _Dopo_ che tutta questa cosa della beneficenza sarà finita, allora saremo io e te, va bene?”

“Sicuramente” Derek sorrise. Come se volesse altro.

“Ehi, che ne dici se invece di portarmi a casa _direttamente_ , facessimo una piccolissima fermata?”

“Stiles-”

“Solo a casa tua! Ho cucinato per te altri dolcetti prima di partire, dato che ti sei lamentato di come tu e Isaac li avete divorati tutti in una volta dopo che Scott te li ha dati, anche dopo averti detto di mangiarne solo uno al giorno”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. “Non mi sono _lamentato_ _”_ _._

“Certo, certo” Stiles ridacchiò. “E ti avrei portato alcuni di quei cupcake di zucca e noce pecan che ho fatto con tua sorella, ma lei ha detto che non avrei dovuto viziarti troppo”. Ridacchiò nel vedere il cipiglio di Derek. “Ma ho veramente qualcosa, possiamo semplicemente lasciarle a casa tua, prima di camminare verso casa mia”.

“Oh, quindi ora _camminiamo_ verso casa tua”.

“Sì! Dai. Non ti vedo da domenica e sarò bloccato nel mio salotto con i ragazzi per il prossimo futuro, quindi stiamo un po' insieme _prima_ di questo. Per favore?”

L'idea era certamente allettante, soprattutto se Stiles aveva ragione. Lui, Scott e Isaac avrebbero trascorso la settimana prossima a esercitarsi fino alla caduta delle dita, così ogni tempo che avrebbe avuto con il ragazzo sarebbe stato limitato. Anche se certamente a Scott non piacerà, Derek annuì. “Okay, va bene”.

“Yay!” urlò Stiles, battendo le mani in segno di vittoria.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto e li portò a casa sua. Una volta lì, Stiles afferrò la borsa dal retro e seguì il ragazzo più grande.

Stiles iniziò a ridere quando entrarono. “Yay! Il mio accumulatore è tornato!”

Derek si accigliò di nuovo al suo amico. “Di cosa stai parlando? Non è _così_ disordinato”. Stiles era ingiusto. I suoi vestiti erano almeno nella sua camera o vicino alla lavatrice; i suoi vecchi giornali erano su una pila sul tavolo da pranzo, in attesa di essere riciclati; e anche se aveva ancora un paio di scatole del cinese e un'unica solitaria scatola della pizza, che probabilmente doveva vedere l'interno di un cassonetto ormai, Derek pensò che non fosse _così_ male. “Questo è il giusto livello di confusione che qualcuno della mia età dovrebbe avere quando vive da solo. Tu sei quello con il problema”.

Stiles rise ancora un po' prima di avvolgere le braccia intorno al petto di Derek, abbracciandolo da dietro. “Sono felice di essere tornato”.

Derek sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla parte superiore del braccio di Stiles. “Anche io”.

Stiles si staccò e lasciò cadere la borsa sul divano, mentre un'idea gli venne in mente. “Ehi! Sai cosa sarebbe bello?”

'Se tu confessassi il tuo amore eterno per me, proprio qui e ora...' pensò Derek con desiderio.

“Cioccolata calda!”

Derek interiormente si imbronciò, il fato ignorò la sua richiesta ancora una volta. “Cioccolata calda?”

“Sì! Per la nostra camminata. Fa freddo fuori”. Stiles non attese nemmeno una risposta. Saltò in cucina e cercò le cose di cui aveva bisogno.

Derek, d'altra parte, cominciò consapevolmente a raccogliere tutti i cartoni alimentari vuoti per metterli almeno in una pila da buttare più tardi. Una volta finito, prese un posto al bancone e guardò Stiles lavorare, meditando all'idea di quanto questo sembrasse normale. Gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare a casa da Stiles, rilassarsi e distendersi con lui dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro. Si sarebbero coccolati sul divano e avrebbero parlato pigramente di un caso su cui stavano lavorando, mentre condividevano una tazza di cioccolata calda. Poi lui o Stiles avrebbero visto qualcosa che non avevano notato prima e il caso sarebbe stato risolto e poi sarebbero stati coinvolti dei baci di congratulazione. Derek sorrise all'idea.

“Ciaoooo? Derek?”

Derek uscì dai suoi pensieri della sua vita futura con Stiles per vedere il il ragazzo agitargli una mano davanti agli occhi. La colpì e lo guardò. “Cosa?”

Stiles sorrise. “Ho detto, 'Hai del cioccolato?' Non puoi avere della cioccolata calda senza cioccolato”.

“Uh, sì. Lì” indicò nella credenza designata.

“Ah” notò Stiles, aprendo lo sportello. “Vicino alle ciotole. Come ho potuto non vederla?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. Il suo sistema funzionava per lui. Questo era tutto ciò che contava. Almeno fino a quando Stiles non andava a vivere con lui. Poi avrebbe potuto mettere il cioccolato ovunque voleva. 'In realtà, potremmo prendere lo sciroppo al cioccolato e lasciarlo in camera da letto... sarebbe bello... e disordinato... e con le lingue...' i suoi pensieri cominciarono a frammentarsi, a rendersi meno sensati, quando l'immagine di leccare il cioccolato da Stiles invase il suo cervello.

“Derek!”

Ancora una volta, il ragazzo più grande venne strappato dai suoi pensieri ribelli mentre guardava il suo amico in cucina. “Cosa?”

“Mio Dio, amico. A cosa stai _pensando_? Sei così distratto”.

“Niente. Solo- cioccolato”.

“Solo cioccolato?” ripeté Stiles.

'E a leccarlo dalla tua pelle, sì' Derek annuì semplicemente. “Solo cioccolato”.

Stiles ridacchiò, mentre spezzettava alcuni pezzi di cioccolato prima di aggiungerli nel pentolino con cui stava lavorando. “Stavo dicendo che potresti prendere i tuoi dolci dalla mia borsa. Voglio dire, se li vuoi, ecco. Non ne sono completamente sicuro, visto il modo in cui sei distratto”.

Derek era già in piedi e si diresse dove Stiles aveva posato la sua roba, facendo ridere ancora una volta il ragazzo. Aprì la borsa e si illuminò quando vide la scatola di delizie in cima.

“E mentre sei là, piega quella coperta. Non è cosi difficile piegare una coperta dopo l'uso, Derek” lo riprese.

“Beh, allora dillo a Isaac, perché è quello che l'ha usata” ribatté lui, interiormente affascinato da quanto Stiles suonasse già come la moglie assillante.

“Isaac l'ha usata?”

“Sì” rispose Derek, raccogliendo la coperta per piegarla a casaccio. “Ha dormito qui un paio di giorni fa”.

“Oh. Non lo sapevo. L'ha chiesto lui?”

Derek gettò la coperta e aprì la scatola per sgraffignare un biscotto. “No. Era tardi e quando gli ho dato un cuscino e questa coperta, a lui non è sembrato dispiacere. A _me_ non dispiaceva. Isaac è un bravo ragazzo”.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire.

Proprio in quel momento, il cellulare di Derek iniziò a squillare. Guardò il numero del chiamante. “È Scott”.

“Non rispondere!” sibilò Stiles.

“Non posso _non_ rispondere” sbuffò Derek. Scott stava probabilmente controllando. Schiacciò il pulsante 'Rispondi'. “Sì?”

“Dove siete ragazzi? Avreste dovuto essere qui a quest'ora”.

“Oh, ehm...” lanciò un'occhiata in cucina per vedere Stiles gesticolare con le mani. “Abbiamo avuto alcuni... problemi con la macchina...” Stiles sorrise, alzando a Derek i pollici. “Sì. Ma ce n'è siamo occupati e stiamo arrivando ora”.

“Perché ho la sensazione che stai mentendo?”

Derek aggrottò la fronte e aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Scott continuò.

“Solo, portalo a casa presto, va bene? Sessanta-quaranta Signor Hale”.

Derek sbuffò ironicamente. “Sì, sì. Stiamo arrivando” disse ancora prima di agganciare. Prese la sua scatola di delizie e si diresse verso la cucina per metterli sul bancone, prima di guardare Stiles. “È quasi pronto? Penso che il tuo custode potrebbe venire a buttare giù la mia porta, se ritardi ancora molto”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “ _Il mio_ _custode_ … hai un thermos? O qualcosa del genere?”

“Um...” Derek entrò in cucina e rovistò tra gli scaffali, chiedendosi se fosse una delle cose che sua sorella aveva acquistato per lui durante la loro piccola spesa. “Ne ho uno solo” si strinse nelle spalle, tirandolo giù dallo scaffale.

“Va bene” disse Stiles, prendendo il contenitore e sciacquandolo rapidamente. “Possiamo condividere”. Abilmente versò la cioccolata calda nell'isolante termico, avvitando il tappo una volta pieno. Tese il pentolino a Derek. “Ecco, prova”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Dal pentolino?”

Il ragazzo sorrise. “Perché no?”

Derek scosse la testa. Prese il pentolino dal suo amico e sorseggiò il liquido caldo. La bevanda era ricca di bontà cioccolatosa, cremosa per il latte, con un pizzico di qualcos'altro. Girò gli occhi sospettosi verso Stiles. “Aspetta. Come diavolo hai fatto questo dalla roba che hai trovato nella mia credenza? Non sembra possibile”.

Stiles ridacchiò, prendendo il pentolino da Derek per sorseggiarne un po' per se stesso. “C'è molto che puoi fare se prendi un po' di tempo per improvvisare. Per questo, tutto ciò che serve è il cioccolato, il latte, un pizzico di sale, e solo una spolverata di cannella. Facile!” fece un gran sorriso. Buttò giù il resto della bevanda e mise il pentolino nel lavandino prima di prendere la borsa e buttarsela sopra la spalla. “Pronto?”

Derek annuì, seguendo Stiles fuori dalla porta.

Camminarono lentamente verso l'appartamento di Stiles, alternandosi nel sorseggiare la bevanda calda, particolarmente squisita nel freddo inverno.

“Pratica, pratica, pratica” sospirò Stiles. “Devo ammettere che quando Scott se ne è andato, non mi sono allenato come probabilmente voleva che facessi, ma ho preso la chitarra”.

“Cosa suonerete voi ragazzi?”

“Solo alcuni canti natalizi. E alcune vecchie per i vecchi” ridacchiò.

“Canterai?”

“Oh, Dio, no. Quello è per Scott. Lui è il cantante. Isaac suona. Io resterò lì e farò il carino”.

'Sarà abbastanza semplice per te' pensò Derek. Ma poi si chiese delle persone che andranno all'evento di beneficenza. E se la pensassero anche loro così? Potrebbero trovare Stiles attraente e Derek certamente non voleva che qualcuno occhieggiasse la merce. Aggrottò la fronte. “Credo che voi ragazzi dovreste fare quella cosa dei KISS e coprirvi completamente il viso di trucco. E costumi folli. Essere irriconoscibili”.

Stiles rise. “Beh, ora ci penserò. Forse Scott potrebbe accettare. Voglio dire, ha ancora il suo costume di Batman e io ho ancora il mio di Impulso. E l'altro anno Isaac era Lanterna Verde, quindi scommetto che potrebbe tirarlo fuori di nuovo. Sarebbe piuttosto divertente”.

Derek pensò al costume attillato che Stiles aveva indossato alla festa in costume. 'No, no, no. Dannazione, Derek, se lui indossasse quella cosa ancora, darà alla gente una ragione in più per guardare! Non peggiorare le cose!' si schiarì la gola. “In realtà, no. Non è proprio una buona idea. Si tratta di un evento serio. Quindi i costumi da supereroe probabilmente non si adattano bene”.

“Beh, difficilmente penso che 'Canzoni per Gattini' sia serio, ma capisco il tuo punto. Forse troveremo qualcosa con più classe. Un abito aderente con una piccola cravatta? Saremo dei piccoli eleganti damerini, tutti vestiti uguali come i Beatles”.

Neanche questo andava bene. Anche se non aveva mai visto Stiles in un tale completo, poteva immaginare l'esito. Stiles era probabilmente soave e affascinante in un bel vestito. Quindi no. Stiles aveva bisogno di sembrare orribile e inavvicinabile per l'evento. “Forse hai ragione. Solo... indossa la roba normale”. Sembrava l'opzione migliore. 'Jeans larghi e una felpa? Molto meglio di un costume o di un abito su misura. Sicuramente'.

Stiles ridacchiò ancora. “Grazie per il tuo contributo, mio grazioso consulente di guardaroba” tubò prima di prendere la mano di Derek nella sua.

Derek alzò gli occhi, ma sospirò contento nel sentire la mano di Stiles premuta contro la sua. Intrecciarono le dita e bevvero ancora un po' di cioccolata calda. Sperava che la bevanda in bocca potesse impedirgli di suggerire involontariamente qualsiasi altra opzione che renderebbe Stiles a sembrare attraente per chiunque altro. Era stato per un secondo dal suggerire di non indossare nulla, ma si rese subito conto che sarebbe stato un disastro. 'Come se lo facessero davvero...' si prese mentalmente in giro Derek. Ma Stiles era uno spirito libero. Non si sapeva mai _cosa_ avrebbe fatto. E per questo, Derek tenne la mano di Stiles più stretta.

Arrivarono troppo presto. Derek sospirò mentre Stiles si dirigeva verso la porta dell'appartamento ed entrava.

“Ah! Finalmente!” disse Scott, correndo presso la porta per catturare Stiles in un abbraccio. “Benvenuto a casa, amico!”

Derek rispettava la loro amicizia abbastanza da non spingere via Scott.

“Ehi, Stiles. Bentornato” Isaac sorrise, avvicinandosi anche lui per tirarlo in un abbraccio.

Derek soffocò la voglia di ringhiare e di tirare Stiles via dalla collottola. A Stiles era permesso abbracciare le persone. Davvero. Lo era.

“Grazie per averlo portato a casa” disse Scott, annuendo a Derek. “Voglio dire, ci hai messo abbastanza tempo, ma poteva andare peggio”.

“Molto peggio” ammise Derek, nonostante comprese il tono di Scott. “Ma aspetta, stai insinuando che non posso rimanere?”

Isaac ridacchiò. “È convinto che porti sfortuna avere un estraneo ad ascoltare durante le prove”.

“Aw, ma-”

“Niente ma, Stiles” Scott zittì il suo amico. “Deaton conta su di noi. Lui si fida di noi per rendere la sua raccolta fondi un buon evento, così non voglio deluderlo”.

Stiles sbuffò ironicamente. “Perché non puoi mettere questo sforzo nel tuo lavoro scolastico, eh?” prese la testa di Scott sotto il braccio e la strofinò.

“Ow! Stiles!”

“Va bene, va bene” Isaac roteò gli occhi, separando i suoi due compagni di band. “Basta. Stiles, dì buona notte a Derek”. Tirò Scott verso il salotto dove i loro strumenti erano sistemati.

Derek sorrise, guardando Isaac andarsene, lieto che il biondo avesse dato a lui e Stiles qualche secondo in più di tempo da soli. 'Sapevo che c'era un motivo per cui lui mi piace di più'. Guardò Stiles che lo stava guardando con attenzione. “Sembra che questa sia una buona notte”.

Stiles annuì solennemente, consegnando il thermos a Derek. “Credo che ci vedremo domani, allora”.

“Solo se il tuo custode ti lascerà sfuggire” lo prese in giro Derek.

Stiles ridacchiò prima di avanzare per avvolgere le braccia attorno a Derek. Derek rispecchiò immediatamente il movimento, tirando Stiles in un abbraccio. Si rilassò tra le sue braccia, sentendosi contento, felice che fosse tornato sano e salvo. E anche se lui non avrebbe visto Stiles tanto quanto voleva in un futuro prevedibile, era contento solo a sapere che fosse nelle vicinanze.

“Buona notte, Stiles”.

“Notte, Derek. Non mangiare tutti i tuoi dolci in una volta”.

“Non faccio garanzie”.

Stiles rise di nuovo prima di tirarsi via. “Domani. Sarà divertente”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. 'Domani _non_ sarà divertente. Non se Scott ti terrà rinchiuso'. Sospirò. “Vedremo”. Derek iniziò a camminare all'indietro lungo il corridoio. “Allenati duramente. Magari Scott ti farà uscire presto”.

“Pffft. Sono praticamente già un professionista” sbuffò.

“Non vedo l'ora di essere il giudice”.

“Allora preparati a sbalordirti, perché chi ha due pollici e le mani più talentuose del mondo? Questo ragazzo” sorrise, indicandosi con pollici.

Derek si mise a ridere. Fece una pausa, sorridendo a Stiles da dove si trovava davanti alla porta. Derek sospirò contento. “Sono davvero contento che tu sia tornato, Stiles”.

Stiles si illuminò. “Anche io”.

E con questo, Derek finalmente si voltò e si diresse verso l'ascensore. Quando le porte si chiusero dietro di lui, il suo cellulare cinguettò, segnalando un messaggio da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D. Derek ridacchiò. 'Cosa potrebbe dire quando me ne sono andato solo da due secondi?' aprì il messaggio, il suo sorriso sempre più grande sulle labbra.

_mi manchi già :3_

Derek digitò una rapida risposta.

_Mi manchi anche tu._

Sorrise contento, premendo il cellulare contro le labbra prima di farlo scivolare di nuovo in tasca. Davvero sperava che Stiles si allenasse duramente. Ma non avrebbe avuto paura di ricevere un altro morso da un burbero Scott, se il desiderio di rapire davvero Stiles l'avrebbe sopraffatto.

/\/\/\

Fu un bene che Derek non fece alcuna promessa di evitare di mangiare i dolci. Aveva finito i biscotti quella notte, accompagnandoli con il latte avanzato. Poi sabato mattina aveva riaperto la scatola e sabato pomeriggio tutti i dodici mini lemon bar non c'erano più. Certo, quella probabilmente non era la scelta pasto più sana, ma quando era _così_ delizioso, Derek aveva trovato che non gli interessava molto.

Aveva trascorso la giornata sperando che Stiles chiamasse, dicendosi che Scott gli stesse dando una pausa di un'ora o qualcosa di simile. Aveva sperato che forse Stiles volesse pranzare velocemente insieme o anche un caffè prima di dover tornare indietro. Diamine, aveva anche sperato che magari Stiles si sarebbe rivoltato contro il tirannico Scott per fuggito dalle sue grinfie ignobili per trovare conforto e protezione nelle braccia eroiche e amate di Derek, ma neanche questo accadde. La pioggia della sera cominciò a rispecchiare il suo umore malinconico.

'Pensavo di vederlo oggi' Derek si imbronciò. O avrebbe messo il broncio, se Derek avesse ammesso di averlo fatto, in realtà, imbronciarsi. 'L'ha fatto sembrare come se avesse avuto un po' di tempo libero, ma credo che Scott sia più impegnativo di quanto pensassi'.

Derek decise che sarebbe stato giusto se dopo che la settimana era finita e Canzoni per Gattini passato, prendere Stiles per sé per un paio di giorni. O una settimana. Un mese, probabilmente. O per sempre. Qualunque cosa.

Ma, ormai, aveva praticamente abbandonato ogni speranza nel vedere il ragazzo, ora che erano quasi le dieci di sera. 'Così tanto divertimento...'

Ma poi, il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare. Derek si alzò dal divano dove si era depresso – cioè, se avesse ammesso di esserlo, in realtà, depresso – per tutto il giorno, e afferrò il cellulare. Si accigliò vedendo che era solo L'Autoritaria Testa Rossa.

“Pronto?” rispose cupamente.

“Okay, bene. Quindi non sei morto”.

Derek si accigliò al cellulare. “Scusami?”

“Dove diavolo sei? Dovresti essere qui”.

“Lydia. Sono Derek. Penso che forse hai chiamato la persona sbagliata”.

“No, idiota. _Sto chiamando_ _te_. Te, che sarai un uomo morto se non porti il culo qui entro la prossima mezz' _ora_ ”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. “Di cosa stai parlando? Portare dove?”

“Um, _ciao_? La beneficienza? Canzoni per Gattini? Niente di questo ti dice qualcosa? Hai detto a Stiles che saresti stato qui”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Aspetta, cosa? È la settimana prossima”.

“No, in realtà è proprio _ora_. E dovresti vedere lo sguardo sul volto di Stiles. Continua a guardarsi intorno come se potessi apparire magicamente”.

“ _No_ ” disse Derek con fermezza, incredulo. “Stiles l'ha messo sul cellulare. Ha fatto un promemoria. Lo controllo ogni giorno. La raccolta fondi non ci sarà fino alla _settimana_ prossima”.

“Derek, come membro onorario della tua famiglia, mi permetto di dire quello che sto per dire. Zitto. Esci dal tuo stupido appartamento e porta qui il tuo culo prima che ti uccida con le mie mani per aver rotto il suo cuore!”

Il cellulare trillò, segnalando la fine della connessione. Derek fissò il cellulare. 'No... ma... la prossima settimana...' digitò nel menù e abbastanza sicuramente, l'evento era programmato per la prossima settimana. 'Ma se lei ha ragione e lui mi sta sta cercando...'

“Merda”.

Non poteva essere casuale. Derek balzò in azione. Sperava che la raccolta fondi non fosse un evento formale, perché non c'era il tempo di cambiarsi. Era contento, però, che avesse avuto la mano ferma abbastanza per rasarsi quella mattina. Derek afferrò la giacca, si infilò le scarpe da ginnastica senza nemmeno preoccuparsi dei lacci e corse fuori dalla porta, armeggiando con le chiavi, mentre cercava di chiudere in fretta la porta alle spalle. Corse per il parcheggio, saltò in macchina e sfrecciò a tutta velocità lungo le strade verso il luogo in cui si teneva l'evento.

'Cosa è successo? Si supponeva essere sabato _prossimo_ , non _questo_ sabato. Allora perché Lydia ha detto che è stasera? Mi sta prendendo in giro? E se non lo stesse facendo? Sono troppo in ritardo? A che ora cominciava? A che ora dovrebbe finire?' tutte queste domande non stavano portando Derek da nessuna parte, servivano solo a renderlo più stressato. Derek schiacciò il gas, infrangendo i limiti di velocità in abbondanza. Non aveva il tempo di preoccuparsi dei cartelli a limite di velocità '45'. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto, considerando le luci rosse e blu che lo fissavano nello specchietto retrovisore.

“Merda. Mi _stai_ prendendo in giro. Perché _ora_?” gemette. Si chiese se sarebbe valsa la pena di iniziare un inseguimento ad alta velocità. Ma se avesse avuto qualche speranza di diventare un detective, quel marchio avrebbe certamente messo una macchia sui suoi documenti. Derek accostò, sibilando nella sconfitta, desiderando che questo sarebbe finito presto.

Il problema con gli agenti di polizia quando fermano una persona per eccesso di velocità, è che decidono di prendere il loro dolce, dolce tempo per uscire dalla loro auto prima di gestire gli affari. Questo agente non fece eccezione. Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione mentre aspettava che l'agente arrivasse al finestrino.

“Signore, sa a che velocità stava andando?” chiese la donna, chinandosi a guardare Derek negli occhi. _Non_ era certamente divertita dalla situazione, neanche per il fatto che fosse in piedi sotto la pioggia.

“No, mi dispiace. È solo, c'è una ra-”

“Signore, ho bisogno di vedere patente e libretto”.

Derek sbuffò, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Più avrebbe assecondato, più velocemente questo sarebbe finito. O almeno così sperava.

“Senta” tentò, guardando la targhetta dell'ufficiale. “Agente Morrell, se non le dispiace, c'è una raccolta fondi a cui devo davvero and-”

“E per arrivare a questa raccolta fondi vale la pena di rischiare la vita dei pedoni o altri cittadini alla guida _superando_ il limite di velocità indicato?”

L'immediata risposta di Derek sarebbe stata 'sì' perché significava raggiungere Stiles, ma pensava che gli avrebbe portato più problemi di quanto già non avesse.

“Esattamente” disse piegando la testa.

Derek sospirò e fissò il soffitto dell'auto, mentre l'agente cominciava. “Ti prego, dimmi che questi gattini stanno svegli per tutta la notte...” mormorò tra sé.

“Cosa ha detto?”

“È solo- la beneficienza. Canzoni per Gattini. Speravo solo che non stesse per finire presto”.

“Intende la raccolta fondi del Dottor Deaton?”

Derek si raddrizzò. “Lo conosce?”

“Sì. Il Dottor Deaton è un mio buon amico. Agisce come consulente per alcuni dei nostri casi. È un brav'uomo. Questa raccolta fondi aiuterà un sacco di animali in difficoltà”.

“Allora mi lascerà andare?” sperò.

Lei rise. “Non è una possibilità, bel ragazzo”. Strappò la pagina del suo libro e la porse a Derek, insieme con la patente e il libretto. “Si assicuri di fare una bella donazione”. Si raddrizzò. “Ah, a proposito, Signor...” guardò il libro prima di chiuderlo nuovamente, ”... Hale. Il suo piccolo evento? Finisce tra una decina di minuti. Ma è meglio guidare in modo sicuro per il resto della strada”.

Derek annuì prima di accendere l'auto. Per quanto volesse ignorare l'avvertimento e spingere l'accelleratore per il resto della strada, Derek rimase sull'orlo del limite di velocità, non volendo rischiare di trovarsi in un'altra simile situazione. Era già incredibilmente in ritardo e non aveva intenzione di fare qualche altra cosa che potesse peggiorare la situazione.

'Stiles probabilmente sarà deluso' pensò Derek, ricordando l'emozione nei suoi occhi quando aveva detto a Derek a riguardo. 'E _questo_ è probabilmente quello che intendeva sul vedermi. Voleva dire che mi avrebbe visto durante l' _evento_ '. Derek ringhiò. “ _Dannazione_!”

Mentre Derek entrava nel parcheggio, vide molti ospiti dirigersi fuori. Gemette interiormente. 'Merda... è già finita...' saltò fuori dalla macchina e si precipitò dentro, ignorando la pioggia cadergli addosso. Il cibo era già stato spazzato via come le decorazioni che erano state tirate giù. Derek scrutò la stanza, guardando verso il palco, sperando di vedere Stiles.

“Signor Hale?”

Derek si voltò di scatto. “Scott! Dov'è Stiles?”

“Amico, come mai sei così in ritardo? È iniziata alle cinque”.

“Scott, dai. Dov'è?”

“È piuttosto depresso perché non sei venuto”.

“Non lo sapevo, va bene? Non sapevo che fosse stasera. Pensavo che fosse la settimana _prossima_ ”.

“La settimana prossima? Tecnicamente, _era_ la prossima settimana, ma poi è stato anticipato. Ma se pensavi che fosse la settimana prossima, allora perché hai pensato che volessi Stiles subito a casa per provare? Volevo fare più pratica che potessimo, ma non sono uno schiavista, Signor Hale”.

Derek sospirò. Questo non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. “Scott, _per favore_. Dov'è Stiles?”

Infine, cedette. Indicò verso il bar. Derek vide Stiles lì con Isaac e Jackson, a versarsi da bere. Derek si diresse dopo aver ringraziato Scott per il suo aiuto.

“Bene, bene, bene” Jackson fece un sorrisetto. “Guarda chi ha deciso di presentarsi”.

“Finiscila, Jackson” gemette Isaac. “Ehi Derek”.

“Ehi” annuì. “Stiles-”

“Stiles non parla con te, Tardi-per-il-Party” interruppe Jackson. “Così puoi tornare in macchina e riprovare un altro giorno”.

“Zitto, Jackson” Isaac aggrottò la fronte, colpendo l'amico sulla spalla.

“Ahi! Ehi, _fottiti_ , Lahey”.

Isaac roteò gli occhi prima di tirare Jackson dal bavero della giacca. Riuscì a dare uno sguardo solenne a Derek prima di allontanarsi.

Derek ringraziò mentalmente il biondo, prima di concentrare tutti i suoi sforzi sul ragazzo dietro il bar. “Stiles-”

“Beh, ciao _Signore_. Cosa posso fare per te?” disse seccamente, un accenno ovvio della prima volta che si era arrabbiato con Derek.

“Stiles, io non sapevo che fosse stasera” spiegò.

Il ragazzo grugnì in derisione.

“ _Non_ _lo sapevo_ ”.

“Senti, Derek, ho capito. Le feste non fanno per te. Ma se davvero non volevi venire, non ce n'era bisogno. Non dovevi dirlo se volevi solo farmi stare zitto”.

“Di cosa stai parlando? _Naturalmente_ volevo venire! Stiles, ho corso per tutta la strada fin qui! Ho la multa per eccesso di velocità per dimostrarlo!”

Stiles non sembrava ancora convinto. “Allora perché ti stai mostrando solo _ora_? E non mi dire che non lo sapevi quando l'ho messo _io stesso_ nel tuo cellulare. Ho creato un promemoria e _tutto quanto_ ”.

“Oh, certo che l'hai fatto” si difese Derek, tirando fuori il cellulare. Mostrò il programma di Stiles. “L'hai impostato per la prossima settimana, non stasera. Non l'avrei nemmeno _saputo_ che sarebbe stato stasera se _Lydia_ non mi avesse chiamato”.

Stiles scosse la testa. “No. Era stato _organizzato_ per essere la prossima settimana, ma l'hanno anticipato due settimane fa, in modo che non sarebbe stato di conflitto con qualche altro evento con ospiti molti ricchi che il Dottore ha invitato”.

“Va bene. Quando me l'hai detto? Hm?”

Stiles socchiuse gli occhi. “Te l'ho detto”. Ancora una volta, non sembrava molto convinto.

“ _Non_ l'hai fatto”.

Stiles osservò il cellulare, poi ritornò a Derek, prima di mordersi il labbro.

“ _Non_ l'hai fatto” disse ancora Derek. “Sarei stato qui, _prima_ in realtà, se lo avessi saputo”.

Stiles guardò di nuovo il cellulare, poi ritornò a Derek e di nuovo al cellulare. “Io...” si accigliò. “Mi dispiace. Pensavo di avertelo detto...”

Derek si infilò il cellulare in tasca. Sospirò. “Sarei stato qui” ripeté a bassa voce. “Non mi sarei perso la tua esibizione. Ero davvero impaziente per questo”.

Stiles abbassò la testa prima di sbirciare in alto con una smorfia. “Mi dispiace”.

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto. “Mi dispiace non funzionerà”.

Stiles mise il broncio, alzando la testa per guardare Derek dritto negli occhi. “Cucinerò per te. Se ti piacciono come penso, probabilmente hai già mangiato tutti quei lemon bar, giusto?”

Derek aggrottò la fronte, rifiutando di ammettere di averli divorati tutti. Scosse la testa. “Sai una cosa? No. Neanche cucinare dolci al limone funzionerà questa volta”.

Stiles rantolò. “Cooosa?”

“Non vedevo l'ora per questo, Stiles. Volevo vederti sul palco, divertirti, suonare come se fossi una rock star-”

“Erano solo canzoni di Natale-”

“Non è questo il punto. So quanto tempo ci hai messo e volevo davvero sentirti suonare. Ma perché hai scelto di non informarmi su eventuali cambiamenti, mi sono perso l'intera cosa. Così ora, dovrai suonare per me”.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa, da solo?”

“Sì. Verrai a casa mia, cucinerai qualche dolce al limone, ed eseguirai un one-man show, come tua punizione”.

Stiles grugnì. “Io suonare da solo? Sembra che sarai _tu_ quello a ricevere la punizione...”

“Pensavo avessi detto che eri praticamente già un professionista”.

“Forse ho abbellito un po'” trasalì.

“Beh, questo non importa. Volevo vederti suonare così ora suonerai. Capito?”

Stiles sospirò. “Bene”. Girò intorno al bar e avvolse le braccia intorno a Derek, seppellendo il viso in un'ampia spalla. “Mi dispiace” disse, la voce attutita dalla giacca di Derek.

Derek avvolse le braccia intorno a Stiles, appoggiando la guancia in cima alla testa del ragazzo. “Stiles, non avrei mai volutamente rifiutato di passare del tempo con te. Pensavo stessi facendo pratica per tutto il giorno. Stavo aspettando che tu chiamassi, per _tutto il giorno_ , sperando che forse Scott ti lasciasse prendere una pausa. Volevo davvero essere qui”.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo. “Hai davvero ricevuto una multa per eccesso di velocità?”

“Almeno 300 dollari per andare a 72 chilometri orari in una strada da 45. Sono fortunato che non sono stato arrestato”.

Stiles si fece piccolo. “Ti aiuterò a pagarla”.

“Non ti preoccupare” sorrise Derek. “Dai. Prendi la chitarra e andiamo”.

“Tecnicamente è di Scott”.

Derek roteò gli occhi prima di prendere la mano di Stiles e condurlo verso il palco.

“Oh aspetta, il mio drink!” Stiles si agitò, raggiungendo il bicchiere.

“Fai un solo spettacolo e già ti ubriachi?”

Stiles sbuffò. “È una Coca, ragazzo intelligente”.

Derek prese il bicchiere dalla mano libera di Stiles e ne prese un sorso, divertito nel vedere che stesse dicendo la verità e che non si fosse trasformato in una qualche ex rockstar. Sul palco, Isaac, Scott e Jackson stavano finendo di caricare la macchina di Scott con l'ultima delle loro attrezzature. Lydia era lì, con le mani sui fianchi, guardando mentre Derek e Stiles si avvicinavano.

“Sei fortunato ad essere arrivato, Derek. Stavo per mettere un po' di olio di ricino nel tuo caffè mattutino, se non fossi arrivato”.

Derek non aveva troppa familiarità con l'olio di ricino, ma suonava pericoloso se lo sguardo di lei era di qualche indicazione. Sorvolò sulla presunta minaccia e annuì. “Grazie per aver chiamato”.

Lei sorrise. “Noi Hale dobbiamo stare insieme”.

“Allora, cosa ti è successo?” chiese Isaac.

“È stata colpa mia” Stiles strinse le spalle. “Ho dimenticato di dirgli che hanno anticipato la data”.

“Bella mossa, Stilinski. E dopo che ti abbiamo dovuto ascoltare piagnucolare per tutta la sera” Jackson roteò gli occhi.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio e guardò Stiles, che semplicemente arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“Oh, e aspetta. Derek. Sulla cosa Tardi-per-il-Party...” disse Jackson, abbassando la voce. “Non intendevo-”

“Va bene” assicurò Derek. Il rapporto tra Jackson e Stiles era confuso, ma era chiaro per Derek che ci fosse una cura reciproca. Jackson era quasi difensivo su Stiles come lo era Lydia, sia pure nel suo modo speciale. E suo malgrado, il pensiero di questo fece stringere la presa della mano di Derek su quella di Stiles. “In ogni caso” disse Derek, guardando il resto del gruppo. “Lo rapisco”.

“Cosa?” Scott mise il broncio. “Dovevamo fare una tarda cena celebrativa. Allison e Danny si sarebbero uniti a noi”.

“No. Non per lui. Lui è nei guai” affermò Derek. Con la coda dell'occhio vide la testa del ragazzo abbassarsi per la vergogna. “Andiamo”.

“Mi serve questa” sorrise Stiles imbarazzato, prima di prendere la custodia della chitarra. “Sta per farmi suonare per lui”.

“Chi è quello nei guai?” disse Jackson sarcasticamente.

“È quello che ho detto _io_ ” Stiles ridacchiò.

“Andiamo, Stiles. Di' 'ciao' ai tuoi amici”.

“Ciao amici!” Stiles salutò con la mano, raccogliendo la custodia della chitarra e seguendo Derek fuori. “Ooh, la pioggia è aumentata” aggrottò la fronte, tirandosi il cappuccio sopra la testa. “E tu hai corso sotto questo?”

“Non era così male dieci minuti fa” Derek aggrottò la fronte, stringendosi la giacca. Fece strada verso la sua auto, aprendo la portiera per Stiles in modo che potesse mettere la chitarra dietro prima di prendere posto. Derek girò per il lato del conducente e accese la macchina. “Hai già mangiato?”

“Sì. Scott ci ha fatto mangiare prima di andare, in modo da poter mantenere la nostra energia. Con cena celebrativa praticamente intendeva un enorme piatto di patatine fritte e una fetta di torta di mele”.

“Vuoi dire che non è un pasto accettabile? Tutto quello che ho mangiato per colazione e pranzo sono stati quei lemon bar”.

“Derek! No” lo riprese Stiles. “Devi iniziare a mangiare sano. Non costringermi a toglierteli”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte all'idea. Di certo non lo voleva.

Guidò fino al negozio di alimentari dove Stiles raccolse gli ingredienti che gli servivano per il trattamento di Derek, più qualche frutta fresca per uno spuntino tardo di Derek, invece di qualunque intruglio malsano avesse in mente di cucinare nel suo forno a microonde.

“Sei fortunato. Mi sono esercitato per fare questo particolare dolce per un po'. Penso che sia abbastanza buono per provarlo su di te”.

“Cos'è?” chiese Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio in curiosità.

“Ah, ah” sorrise Stiles, agitando il dito. “Devi solo aspettare e vedere”.

Così fu con appropriata anticipazione che Derek guardò Stiles in cucina, una volta tornati a casa sua.

“Basta continuare a sbattere fino a quando ti dico di smettere” comandò, mentre mescolava una miscela in una casseruola sul fuoco. “Dal momento che non disponi di un mixer, dovrai usare la tua forza bruta” ridacchiò.

E si trasformò in un po' di allenamento. Stiles lo fece sbattere finché il composto non diventò bianco e spumoso. “Gesù, è questo che la gente faceva in passato? Chi ha bisogno di sollevare pesi quando si può semplicemente usare la frusta?” osservò, sentendo i muscoli iniziare a dolere dallo sforzo.

“Ecco, fammi vedere” disse Stiles, dando a Derek una tregua. “Ben fatto” fece un sorrisetto. “Sono così felice. Il mio scoiattolo è fornito di un'impostazione con la frusta”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, mentre Stiles prendeva la ciotola e versava il composto nella teglia che stava usando. Non fu fino a quando Stiles versò la miscela in due stampini che comprese cosa stesse probabilmente facendo. “Soufflé?”

Il ragazzo sorrise, gli occhi puntati sul lavoro di fronte a lui. “I soufflé possono essere un po' difficili da fare...” disse, asciugando i bordi degli stampini prima di raggiungere il forno. “Le uova devono essere di una certa consistenza, una certa temperatura. E quando li tiri fuori dal forno, bisogna stare attenti o potrebbero smontarsi”. Chiuse la porta del forno prima di girarsi a guardare Derek. “Ho voluto provare a farli per te. Forse per renderlo buono come quello che hai avuto dopo il tuo primo home run” ridacchiò. “Scott in realtà sembra esserne abbastanza stufo. È stata la mia cavia per tutto questo tempo”.

Derek fissò Stiles. 'Se ne è ricordato? E da allora ha fatto pratica?' questo lo sbalordì. Lo confuse. Si chiese cosa avesse fatto per meritare una persona così meravigliosa nella sua vita. Gli fece venir voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa di nuovo per assicurarsi che avrebbe potuto tenerlo.

Stiles si mosse ancora intorno alla cucina, spostando le cose nel lavandino e sciacquandole. Derek stava avendo difficoltà a trovare la voce e invece si avvicinò a Stiles per aiutarlo, sperando che con il suo silenzio Stiles avrebbe capito quanto fosse importante per lui, che lo avesse fatto e per _quel_ motivo.

E dopo una ventina di minuti, una volta che i piatti furono lavati e messi ad asciugare, Derek ebbe il miglior soufflé al limone della sua vita.

“Allora? Qual è il verdetto?” disse Stiles, preparandosi per la reazione di Derek. “Penso che avrebbe bisogno giusto di un pochino di sale. Come un granello, davvero”.

“È veramente buono”.

“Davvero? Perché penso che forse potrei usare un po' più di limone. Voglio dire, non si può mai dire quanto sarà aspro un limone solo a guardarlo. Forse avrei potuto aggiungere solo un'altra strizzata-”

“Stiles” insistette Derek, ponendo la mano sopra quella del suo amico, dandogli una ferma stretta. “È perfetto. Lo amo”. 'Proprio come amo te...' voleva dire.

“Okay, bene” sorrise Stiles. “A volte mi innervosisco su come ti piacciono le cose. Perché penso che finisci per gradire molto quello che faccio per te, così cosa succederebbe se facessi qualcosa che non ti piace, sai? Tu mi hai convinto di essere questo Dio Pasticcere e io non voglio deluderti. A questo punto, sarebbe un durissimo colpo per il mio ego, se mai ti deluderò”.

Derek guardò il suo stampino vuoto prima di rubare una forchettata da Stiles. “Dubito che potresti farlo. Sei un grande pasticcere, Stiles. Ho amato tutto quello che hai mai fatto per me”. 'Quasi quanto amo te... dillo e basta. Dillo e basta'. Nonostante il canto incoraggiante nel suo cervello, le parole gli sembravano incollate in gola.

Stiles sbuffò ironicamente. “Voglio dire, non sono così modesto da dire che non sono un gran che. So di poter cucinare e cucinare _bene_. Ma qualche volta gli altri pensano che qualcosa è troppo dolce o troppo salato, con un po' troppa vaniglia o non abbastanza cioccolato. Ma con te... sembra davvero, _genuinamente_ , piacerti tutto quello che faccio”.

“Perché è vero” ridacchiò Derek. “Ho sempre pensato che tu abbia preparato cose specifiche per le mie papille gustative. Forse questo è innatamente vero”.

Stiles rise. “Forse. E smettila di mangiare il mio soufflé! Non dovresti aver mangiato il tuo così in fretta”.

Derek si accigliò. “Beh, forse avresti dovuto farne più di due”.

I due si guardarono l'un l'altro per qualche secondo prima che Stiles sospirasse e roteasse gli occhi. Spinse lo stampo verso Derek nella sconfitta. “Prendilo” disse con disinvoltura e con un gesto della forchetta.

Derek sorrise in trionfo e finì il dessert.

“Sai, non ero arrabbiato prima” disse Stiles a voce bassa, gli occhi fissi sul piano di lavoro, mentre faceva roteare la forchetta tra le dita. “Sono rimasto deluso, sì, ma ero più arrabbiato con me stesso più di qualsiasi altra cosa”.

“Con te stesso? Perché?”

“Credo che... a volte non posso fare a meno di sentirmi come.. come se ti costringessi a fare cose che non vuoi fare. Come andare alle feste o... fare una passeggiata o... fare una chiave di scorta del tuo appartamento. Voglio dire, non _intendo_ farlo. È solo che mi piace uscire con te. Ma questa sembrava come un'altra cosa in cui ti ho spinto. Ti ho praticamente costretto a venire. E quando non ti sei presentato, era come se ti fossi stancato di me spingendoti – _opprimerti_ – nel fare queste cose tutto il tempo”.

Derek posò la forchetta, ponendo la mano sulla parte superiore di quella di Stiles così che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. “Stiles. Non mi hai mai _costretto_ a niente”. Al suo sbuffò, Derek lo girò così che fossero faccia a faccia. “Seriamente. Inizialmente potrebbe non piacermi qualcosa, ma se davvero non volessi fare qualcosa, non la farei. Faccio queste cose e vado in questi posti per te. E no, non perché mi premi ad andare, ma perché mi piace uscire con te”. Derek abbassò lo sguardo, strofinandosi la parte posteriore del collo. “Trascorrere del tempo con te non è un peso per me, Stiles. È... è un dono”.

Stiles era tranquillo. Derek rischiò una sbirciatina al ragazzo davanti a lui, vedendo un leggero sorriso sulle sue labbra.

“È stato molto, molto dozzinale” lo prese in giro Stiles quando Derek finalmente attirò la sua attenzione. Derek fece una smorfia, ma prima che potesse ribattere o addirittura fuggire dalla scena – come si sentiva di fare – Stiles proseguì. “Ma non sai quanto è confortante sentirtelo dire”.

Derek combatté contro un rossore e distolse lo sguardo, schiarendosi la gola. “Um, allora... la chitarra”.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Sei sicuro di voler andare fino in fondo? Ti avverto ora. Sarai molto probabilmente deluso, senza l'aiuto del resto della band”.

“Sono sicuro”.

Stiles sospirò e si arrese. Si alzò e si diresse verso la custodia della chitarra, la tirò fuori prima di sedersi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento davanti al divano. Tirò un paio di corde mentre Derek lo raggiungeva, unendosi a lui sul tappeto.

“Va bene” disse Stiles, giocherellando con la chitarra in grembo. “Dal momento che non stai cambiando idea, credo che suonerò la mia canzone preferita di Natale... che guarda caso è quella in cui penso di essere più bravo, quindi preparati perché peggiorerà soltanto da qui in poi”.

Derek ridacchiò e ascoltò con piacere. Stiles strimpellò le prime note di quella che Derek riconobbe come 'The Little Drummer Boy'. Il ragazzo più giovane sembrò accontentarsi soltanto di suonare, ma alla fine si arrese, cantando un po' della canzone.

“ _I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum..._ ” cantò a bassa voce, facendo sorridere Derek. Non era così male come aveva detto. Non era sicuro che Stiles potesse vincere uno di quei concorsi di canto in televisione cantando soltanto, ma sicuramente non avrebbe finito per essere uno di quelli derisi per essere dolorosamente stonati. “ _I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum. Rum pum pum pum. Rum pum pum pum..._ ” alzò lo sguardo dalle corde e fece un gran sorriso. “ _Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum. Me and my drum_ ”. Ridacchiò, finendo la canzone. “Anche se questa è una chitarra e non un tamburo”.

Derek applaudì leggermente l'esibizione di Stiles. “Penso che tu mi stessi ingannando. Fingere che tu non fossi bravo, in modo che io fossi più sorpreso dalla tua effettiva bravura”.

“Tu, gentile Signore, sei troppo gentile. Ma grazie”.

Stiles iniziò a suonare una nuova canzone, una che Derek non riconobbe.

“ _Outside the carolers start to sing_

_I can't describe the joy they bring_

_Cause joy is something they don't bring me_ ”.

Derek si mise a ridere. Apparentemente l'intera canzone parlava di un arrestato che aveva aggredito un gruppo di cantori con una mazza da baseball. Era ridicola, anche se Derek non poteva dire di non aver _mai_ sentito lo stesso sentimento.

“Questa ti piace?” Stiles fece un gran sorriso. “Scott l'ha insegnata per divertimento. Pensava che i frequentatori della festa si sarebbero divertiti”.

“E come ha funzionato?”

“Eh, è stato imprevedibile” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, ridacchiando. “Alcune persone sembravano inorridite, mentre altre hanno capito la battuta. Ma va bene, perché Doc è stata una delle persone che ha riso, in questo modo Scott non sarà licenziato”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Questo è un bene”.

Stiles si raddrizzò. “Va bene! È il tuo turno!”

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“ _Tu_. Hai detto che sapevi suonare”.

“Ho detto che ricordo a malapena come suonare _una_ canzone che ho imparato _molto_ tempo fa”.

“Dai. Per favore?” chiese Stiles, tendendo la chitarra e scuotendola, sollecitando Derek a provare. “Voglio dire, se davvero, _davvero_ non vuoi, capisco. Ma potresti provare. Mi divertirò comunque. Ma nessuna pressione”.

Lo sguardo pieno di speranza negli occhi del ragazzo fu la morte di Derek. “Bene. Ci _proverò_ ”.

“Yay!” applaudì Stiles.

Derek si allungò per la chitarra e se la sistemò in grembo. Mise le dita sulle corde, cercando di trovare gli accordi a memoria muscolare. Strimpellò con leggerezza, regolò la mano, e provò di nuovo fino a quando non suonò bene. Trasferì la mano più volte, cercando di trovare tutti gli accordi appropriati nella canzone, sorpreso con se stesso per ricordare così tanto, nonostante la mancanza di pratica. Quando alzò lo sguardo di nuovo, Stiles aveva tirato fuori il cellulare.

“Niente foto!” Derek fece una smorfia.

“Nemmeno di quelle in movimento?” tentò.

“ _No_ ”.

“Ah, ma non la mostrerò a nessuno, te lo prometto! Per favore, per favore, per favore? Con scorza di limone in cima?” sorrise, pieno di speranza.

Derek strinse la mascella, fissando Stiles con decisione. “Non a un' _anima_ ”.

Stiles represse un altro applauso, prima di alzare di nuovo il cellulare e guardare il suo amico attraverso lo schermo.

“Ti avverto, è passato _molto_ tempo da quando l'ho suonata. E il testo è... discutibile”.

“Avvertimento riconosciuto” Stiles annuì.

“ _Here goes nothing..._ ” mormorò sottovoce. “ _All my... bags are packed, I'm... ready to go. I'm... sitting_ – no, _standing_ – _here outside your door. I hate to wake you up... to say... 'goodbye?'_ Sì” Derek ridacchiò nervosamente, muovendosi lentamente da corda a corda. “Umm... qualcosa, qualcosa, qualcosa _taxi cab and his horn. I'm so lonely I could die..._ ” fece una smorfia, dimenticandosi le parole, sentendo Stiles ridacchiare di fronte a lui. Derek alzò lo sguardo e sorrise a Stiles, fermandosi. “Ed ecco la parte che tutti sanno... l'unica parte della canzone che interessa davvero a tutti comunque” dichiarò, guardando di nuovo le corde.

“ _So kiss me and... smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go... Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go...”_ Derek alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, guardando Stiles guardarlo attraverso il cellulare.

“E sicuramente non mi ricordo questa parte... Ummm... _Every place I go... I think of you. Every song I sing, I sing for you_ ” sorrise alla camera, divertito dalla veridicità della canzone. “ _And when I come back, I'll... give you a wedding ring~_? Qualcosa del genere~?”

Derek guardò Stiles – non al cellulare in mano, ma al ragazzo stesso – mentre cantava la parte successiva, un sorriso lungo le labbra, intanto che faceva una serenata al ragazzo che amava. “ _So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go..._ ” guardò di nuovo giù alla chitarra. “ _Cause I'm-_ ”

Derek si bloccò. Non poté emettere un'altra nota... perché le labbra di Stiles erano premute contro le sue.

Stiles aveva lasciato cadere il cellulare e si era lanciato verso Derek, prendendo il volto del ragazzo più grande tra le mani prima di baciarlo a lungo e duramente. Derek era stordito. Non riusciva a muoversi. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, mentre il resto del corpo si rifiutava di funzionare.

Improvvisamente gli occhi Stiles si spalancarono quando un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Si tirò indietro, mentre un turbinio di emozioni gli attraversò il viso prima di emettere una risatina di nervosismo.

“Eh- eh” balbettò Stiles, rilasciando velocemente Derek e sfrecciando all'indietro. “È- un... è divertente. Perché- perché hai detto- nella canzone- di baciarti... e io- io- um, ti ho baciato”. Forzò un'altra risata, sorridendo timidamente e passandosi la mano sulla testa. “Oh, ma guarda un po' il tempo?” Stiles si alzò in piedi, guardando al polso un orologio che non c'era. “Si sta facendo tardi e probabilmente sei stanco. Io so di essere fritto. Come... un uovo... o qualcosa del genere. Dovrei andare”. Indicò la porta e si diresse verso questa. Si voltò di scatto. “Dovrei prendere questo con me...” disse, raccogliendo il suo cellulare. “E um. La chitarra. Io- io tornerò a prenderla, sì. Tienila al sicuro per- per... per ora”. Si mise a ridere per l'ultima volta. “Notte um, Der-ek”. E con questo, Stiles si affrettò a uscire.

'Lui... mi ha baciato' pensò stupidamente Derek. La chitarra era ancora immobile nel suo grembo, le dita premute sulle corde dell'ultimo accordo che aveva suonato. 'Mi ha baciato!'

Derek sbatté le palpebre, un po' sorpreso per rendersi conto che Stiles se ne era andato. “Merda”.

E con questo, Derek gettò da parte la chitarra e corse fuori dalla porta.

Corse verso l'ascensore, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiudere a chiave la porta alle spalle, non facendo nemmeno attenzione che la porta fosse addirittura chiusa. Alla fine del corridoio le porte erano già chiuse, l'ascensore scendeva verso il primo piano. Schiacciò il pulsante, premendolo più volte in una speranza irrazionale che potesse cambiare direzione, ma inevitabilmente lo trovò inutile e prese le scale. Derek rotolò giù per le scale, arrivando a metà strada prima di saltare il resto su ogni pianerottolo. Aveva bisogno di raggiungere Stiles. Rompersi una gamba nel processo non era l'ideale, ma se ciò significava raggiungerlo, Derek non pensava che sarebbe stato _troppo_ dannoso. Saltando l'ultima serie di gradini – con le tibie intatte – girò l'angolo verso l'ascensore, solo per vedere che aveva già lasciato il suo passeggero. Corse verso l'ingresso principale e irruppe attraverso la porta, non curandosi della pioggia che batteva su di lui. Guardò alla sua destra, verso la strada in direzione dell'appartamento del ragazzo e vide il cappuccio rosso vicino l'angolo.

“Stiles!”

Il ragazzo si bloccò. Si voltò lentamente, gli occhi preoccupati fissavano il marciapiede prima di voltarsi a guardare chi lo aveva chiamato.

Derek fece un respiro e cominciò a correre. 'Deve... lui _deve_. Mi ha _baciato_... e non può essere a causa della canzone, semplicemente _non_ può essere... mi ha baciato, perché lui è... lui _deve_ esserlo...' rallentò mentre si avvicinava, camminando con convinzione e determinazione.

“Derek, Io-”

'Niente scuse'. Derek non gli lasciò proferire parola. Prese la testa di Stiles tra le mani e lo tirò per un suo bacio. Cercò di versare ogni emozione e sentimento che aveva. Voleva mostrare tutto quello che desiderava poter dire con sicurezza, sperando che Stiles avesse capito come faceva sempre. Derek baciò Stiles all'angolo di una strada buia, bagnandosi di pioggia, e _infine_ Stiles rispose al baciò.

Sentì le mani del ragazzo toccargli sperimentalmente i fianchi, prima di fermarsi sulle anche. Le sue labbra rispondevano delicatamente, timide, ma diventarono sempre più audaci a ogni secondo che passava.

Con un'ultima pressione delle labbra, Derek dovette smettere, necessitando di aria, necessitando che la sua mente ritornasse dalla sua foschia. Respirò a fondo, premendo la fronte contro quella di Stiles, le mani ancora delicatamente posate su di lui mentre tratteneva il fiato.

Derek aprì gli occhi, studiando il ragazzo un po' stupefatto davanti a lui. Stiles era distratto, ansimava leggermente, le mani ferme contro i fianchi di Derek come se fossero un'ancora, impedendogli di cadere.

Derek espirò. “Stiles...” disse, la voce poco più di un sussurro. “Stiles, per favore. Ho bisogno di sapere... tu... tu _sei_...?” cercò il volto del ragazzo, sperando che capisse.

Gli occhi di Stiles si schiarirono, incontrando finalmente la testa di Derek. Con una piccola espirazione, annuì.

Derek fece un respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto, chiudendo gli occhi, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Stiles. “Bene”.

Nonostante la pioggia invernale e l'aria fredda, in piedi sul marciapiede, Derek non si era mai sentito così caldo e si sentì ancora più caldo quando le braccia di Stiles gli si avvolsero finalmente intorno alla vita.

Derek si sentì sorridere. Non avrebbe potuto fermarsi, anche se avesse voluto. Era sorpreso che il ragazzo solitamente loquace non avesse ancora detto una sola parola. “Stiles...” rifletté Derek. “Sei senza parole?”

“Io... io sono... bagnato” disse semplicemente.

Derek ridacchiò, allontanandosi a malincuore, facendo un passo indietro. Prese la mano di Stiles nella sua, portandola alle labbra e baciandola prima di guardarlo negli occhi. “Forza. Ritorniamo dentro. Noi... dovremmo parlare”.

Stiles annuì lentamente. “Parlare... parlare va bene”.

Derek sorrise di nuovo e lo portò ancora verso l'appartamento. Chiamò l'ascensore e camminarono in silenzio.

'Mi ha baciato' pensò Derek intontito, lottando contro la voglia di rimbalzare sulle punte dei piedi. 'E mi ama. O almeno, penso che lo faccia. Voglio dire, se ha capito quello che volevo dire e io ho capito cosa volesse dire il suo cenno. Bene, quindi non è tutto chiaro al 100%, ma ne parleremo. Probabilmente ci baceremo anche' concluse con aria di sufficienza, proprio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono.

Con le mani ancora insieme, Derek li condusse lungo il corridoio dell'appartamento, dove la porta si era fortunatamente chiusa dietro di lui. Entrò e quando Stiles fece altrettanto, non riuscì a trattenersi più a lungo.

Derek si voltò e spinse Stiles contro la porta prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, dando a Derek l'accesso alla bocca. Timidamente leccò le labbra di Stiles, prima di spingersi oltre, accarezzando la lingua di Stiles con la sua. Vibrava dentro di lui, le braccia avidamente serpeggiavano intorno alla vita sottile, la sua coscia premeva tra le gambe di Stiles. Sentì le mani di Stiles attaccarsi ai suoi capelli, tirandoli leggermente mentre sfiorava la lingua contro quella di Derek. Quando i polmoni cominciarono a bruciare, Derek si tirò indietro, ansimando, solo per concentrare i suoi sforzi sul collo di Stiles, tirando giù il cappuccio fradicio di pioggia per avere l'accesso ad altra pelle. Leccò una striscia di pelle dall'orecchio di Stiles fin giù alla clavicola, solo per ritornare indietro prima di succhiare un livido sulla pelle pallida.

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito, il suono fece cose folli per la testa di Derek. Tornò alle labbra di Stiles, baciandolo come voleva da tanto tempo. Derek sibilò quando Stiles gli passò una mano dai capelli alla camicia. Le sue dita erano fredde contro la pelle calda della schiena di Derek.

Derek si allontanò leggermente, cercando di riprendere fiato mentre guardava Stiles. “Stai... stai tremando...” ansimò.

Stiles si leccò le labbra e deglutì. “Sono... ancora bagnato”.

E poi a Derek venne in mente che entrambi lo erano. Baciarsi sotto la pioggia, sebbene fosse un concetto romantico in quel momento, non era altro che un pasticcio freddo in seguito. Derek ridacchiò. “Allora credo che dovremmo tirarci fuori da questi vestiti”.

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio, un sorriso gli tirò le labbra. “Mamma mia, Signor Hale. Non perdi per niente tempo, vero?”

Derek roteò gli occhi e portò Stiles nella sua camera da letto.

“ _Niente_ tempo per niente...” lo sentì ridacchiare.

Derek, sebbene divertito e molto tentato di spingere il ragazzo sul letto e divertirsi con lui, scosse semplicemente la testa prima di tirare fuori dei vestiti asciutti per sé e per Stiles. Gettò gli indumenti al ragazzo, prima di tirarsi la maglia da sopra la testa. Si mosse per slacciarsi la cintura, estraendola dai passanti con uno strattone.

“Ehi, whoa” mormorò Stiles arrossendo quando Derek mosse le mani verso i jeans, improvvisamente timido. “Cosa- um... immagino- dovrei andare...” disse, indicando la porta prima di dirigersi verso di essa.

Derek guardò la sua ritirata e sorrise. “Se vuoi”.

Stiles si fermò, girandosi lentamente per affrontare di nuovo Derek. “... Questo implica che se io _non_ volessi... potrei _stare_...”

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto arrogante, mentre si slacciava il bottone dei jeans. Osservò gli occhi di Stiles seguire le sue mani, mentre Derek faceva scendere la cerniera, prima di abbassarsi i jeans e uscirne, calciandoli da parte. Stiles era a bocca aperta, gli occhi ammiravano la vista davanti a lui.

“Se. Vuoi”. Derek sorrise ancora.

Quando Stiles non si mosse, figuriamoci parlare, Derek mosse le mani al bordo dei suoi boxer stretti, preparandosi a scivolare fuori da quelli.

Stiles istantaneamente arrossì, balbettò, e fuggì dalla stanza, barricandosi nel bagno di Derek.

Derek ridacchiò. Nonostante tutta la sua spavalderia, lui e Stiles erano ancora nervosi e tesi su questo nuovo sviluppo. Derek voleva seriamente parlare. Voleva chiarire la situazione una volta per tutte, sia per il suo bene che per quello di Stiles.

Derek si cambiò con i vestiti asciutti, raccolse quelli umidi e li portò fuori dalla stanza, verso la lavatrice e l'asciugatrice. Sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi dietro di lui. Guardandosi alle spalle vide Stiles dirigersi timidamente dove stava caricando i vestiti nella lavatrice. 'Sta bene nei miei vestiti' rifletté Derek. 'Probabilmente starà meglio _fuori_ di loro... ma questo sarà per un'altra volta'.

“Qui” disse, tendendo una mano per prendere i vestiti di Stiles. “Li laverò”.

Stiles si limitò ad annuire e consegnò il mucchio. Saltò sopra l'asciugatrice e guardò Derek versare dell'ammorbidente. “Allora...” deglutì.

Derek chiuse il coperchio, avviando la macchina, e saltò sulla lavatrice sedendosi accanto a lui. “Allora...”

“Allora... mi hai baciato”.

Derek annuì lentamente. “Beh, _tu_ hai baciato _me_...” Derek guardò Stiles con la coda dell'occhio. “Perché... esattamente... mi hai baciato?” chiese timidamente, sebbene fosse quasi molto sicuro della risposta. “Era davvero a causa della canzone?”

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro pesante. “ _Sì_ , è stato a causa della canzone”. A questo, Derek aggrottò la fronte, non aspettandoselo esattamente. Ma Stiles continuò. “E a causa dei libri di cucina e Sourwolf e tutti i nomi del mondo con la 'D'... e a causa della panna montata e degli Oreo e... _passeggiate_ e che cazzo, mi hai _salvato_... da _Jackson_... e dal ghiaccio e dalle piccole bambine che strisciano fuori dalla televisione e perché sono Stilinator e per i _limoni_ e solo... _tutto_ nel mezzo... ” alzò le gambe, giocherellando con le dita. Sbirciò lateralmente verso Derek, prima di guardarsi di nuovo le mani. “Perché... perché _tu_ hai baciato _me_?”

Anche Derek sospirò, prendendosi un momento per ordinare i pensieri, per ordinare i pensieri di tutto quello che Stiles aveva detto. Poi, finalmente, girò la testa, guardando il ragazzo accanto a lui, il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato. “Perché... mi hai disegnato un fiore nel caffè quando ti ho detto di non disegnare un cuore”.

Stiles si girò sorpreso verso Derek, incontrando finalmente il suo sguardo.

Derek sorrise dolcemente. “È stato tutto in discesa da lì”.

Stiles smise di muoversi, abbassando facilmente le gambe dall'asciugatrice, trovando il coraggio di prendere la mano di Derek nella sua, mentre un sorriso gli cresceva sulle labbra realizzando le parole. “Allora... io ti piaccio?” chiese, le parole ancora caute, gli occhi che fissavano la mano nella sua.

“Stiles” respirò Derek, usando la mano libera per girare la testa del ragazzo, per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sono _innamorato_ di te”. Si sporse in avanti, baciandolo dolcemente, non ferventemente come prima contro la porta, ma con altrettanta passione e intensità. Sorrise dolcemente, cercando di mostrare a Stiles quello che voleva dire con tutto il cuore.

Sembrava che Stiles stesse cercando di trattenere un sorriso, ma stava certamente perdendo quella battaglia quando iniziò a sorridere. Tirò la mano ancora nella sua, appoggiandosela contro il petto, e abbassando la testa per premerci le labbra contro. Stava rimbalzando ora, elettrizzato da quella che Derek sperava fosse felicità ed eccitazione. Infine si voltò verso Derek con un sorriso “Bene”.

Derek sbuffò. Si avvicinò in modo che fossero con le cosce vicine, prima di tirare la mano di Stiles nel suo grembo, tenendola tra le mani, sfregandoci piccoli cerchi con il pollice. Con un sospiro si voltò leggermente, piegandosi per posare la testa sulla spalla di Stiles. Era beatitudine.

Peter aveva ragione. L'intera giornata era stata un po' confusa. Derek aveva ricevuto una multa per eccesso di velocità ed era stato quasi avvelenato da Lydia. Aveva quasi perso la sua occasione di sentire Stiles suonare ed era stato quasi troppo stordito per rincorrere Stiles dopo che lo aveva improvvisamente baciato. Si erano baciati sotto la pioggia, baciati contro la porta d'ingresso e si erano baciati sopra la lavatrice e l'asciugatrice. Niente urlava la perfezione, ma per Derek lo _era_. Finalmente era stato in grado di dire ciò che aveva desiderato, e _perché_ Stiles era ancora qui, _ancora_ gli teneva la mano, tutto era diventato perfetto. Derek sorrise.

“Allora, um...” iniziò Stiles, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore. “Um... e ora?”

“Ora?” Derek sospirò e ci pensò. “Ora scendiamo dalla mia lavatrice e dalla asciugatrice... metteremo la chitarra di Scott da parte perché è stato così gentile da fartela prendere in prestito... poi ci laveremo i denti – non preoccuparti, ho uno spazzolino di scorta per te visto che due spazzolini insieme sono più convenienti di due singoli e non voglio prendere i tuoi germi-”

Stiles grugnì. “Disse il ragazzo che aveva la lingua nella mia bocca”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Allora... saliremo nel mio letto e io ti bacerò più e più volte, ma questo è perché, anche se ti voglio nudo tra le mie braccia, non voglio affrettarmi e rovinare tutto, perché voglio stare con te, non solo stare a letto con te”. Sentì Stiles posare la testa sulla sua, dandogli una stretta di mano. “E poi... ci addormenteremo uno nelle braccia dell'altro... e probabilmente tu ruberai la mia coperta-” Stiles tremò con una risata, “- e poi, quando ci sveglieremo, tu mi bacerai più e più volte... e poi mi farai la colazione” a questo, Stiles sbuffò ironicamente, “ma io ti aiuterò, naturalmente”.

“Il mio meravigliosamente utile scoiattolo” Stiles tubò.

“Il tuo meravigliosamente utile...” deglutì, ancora un po' nervoso, ma volendolo rendere vero, ”... ragazzo”.

“Il mio... ragazzo”.

Derek si sentì teso. Forse aveva detto la parola con la 'r' troppo presto. Forse stava correndo troppo. 'Voglio dire, tutto quello che abbiamo fatto è stato baciarci. Forse 'ragazzo' è troppo...?'

Sentì Stiles sospirare. “Mi piace come suona”.

E così, Derek si rassicurò, si rilassò. Portò la mano di Stiles alle labbra e la baciò. “Sì... anche a me”.

Alla fine Derek saltò dalla lavatrice, fermandosi tra le gambe di Stiles, passando le mani sulle sue cosce prima di stabilirle sulla vita. Tirò Stiles sul bordo, avvicinandoselo strettamente, mentre si abbassava e premeva la fronte contro quella di Stiles. Sospirò, contento, caldo, amato. “Ti amo, Stiles” sospirò di nuovo, senza paura delle parole nel suo cuore.

Stiles avvolse le braccia intorno a Derek, strofinandoci la guancia, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto. “Ti amo anche io, Derek”.

E Derek si era sbagliato. L'attimo prima era _niente_ in confronto a ora. Con Stiles che finalmente aveva pronunciando le parole che tanto aveva desiderato di sentire, Derek sapeva che questo momento... _questa_ era la vera perfezione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Gah. Tutti i feels. Diversi feels. Sterek feels. Scisaac feels. Bromantic Sciles e Stackson e Dersaac (lol non penso che questo sia giusto, ma pazienza XD). Così tanti. Oh, e anche platonico Lauriles (AH!) e protective Stydia. Sì. TUTTI loro. I feels mi riempiono di sentimenti quando dovrei dormire. Perché ciao, tre del mattino. Siete arrivati presto. O forse sono io che sono in ritardo.
> 
> Comunque, seriamente Derek, _sei_ un cucciolo. Ammettilo. Aspetti vicino alla porta fin quando il padrone non torna a casa per sfamarti con un dolce. Non sarei sorpresa se urinassi sulla gamba di Stiles solo per marcare il territorio (ma per favore, non farlo. Questa non è _quel_ tipo di storia).
> 
> Cameo di Ms. Morell! Non è così importante per questa storia, ma farà parte di Signor Hale e Stilinator. Aspetta, cosa?
> 
> Stranamente, per un lungo capitolo, non ho molto da dire. Non riesco a pensare a niente in questo momento.
> 
> Anche se devo dirlo, Stiles come Max e Derek come una Cosa Selvaggia mi riempie di ogni tipo di sentimenti coccolosi. _“Io ti mangerò, ti amo così tanto!”_
> 
> Perché sono così civettuoli? E anche quando sono così civettuoli, sono entrambi ancora così ottusi! È tipo 'Ciao! Inserisci allusioni sessuali qui, ma _non_ nel caso in cui stai solo scherzando e non lo intendi davvero e bahahahaha sì, sto scherzando anche io – No _davvero_ , scherzo!' pfffft. Oh ragazzi. Siete così stupidi. Almeno ora le allusioni potrebbero essere prese sul serio. 'Oh, cosa Stiles? Vorresti tu leccare i miei addominali come un lecca-lecca per _davvero_? Il mio corpo è pronto. Fallo!' perché Derek inizierà a pensare in una strana fusione di slang moderno e Antico Inglese ora che Stiles e lui sono _legittimi_. Quindi aspettiamocelo (per favore, no XD).
> 
> Uhm, ancora, se siete sorpresi sotto la pioggia, dovreste cambiare i vostri abiti bagnati il più presto possibile, perché andare in giro in abiti bagnati al freddo non è bello. Sì.
> 
> Oh, e se non le conoscete, Stiles canta _Little Drummer Boy_ e _I Wont't Be Home For Christmas_. E Derek canta _Leaving on a Jet Plane_. In realtà non sono grandi cantanti. Ma tra di loro sono i migliori :3
> 
> E un'altra cosa, penso che sia importante che Stiles e Derek, pur volendolo, si prendano il loro tempo prima di fare sesso, che è il motivo per cui non si sono strappati a vicenda i vestiti, mentre Derek ha fondamentalmente scopato Stiles all'asciutto (bagnato?) contro la porta. Sono stati nervosi per tutto questo tempo e hanno ammesso i loro sentimenti l'uno all'altro, così è sia nuovo che terrificante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo. Sì.
> 
> Oh, e Derek. Smettila di messaggiare! Sei terribile in questo! Come fai a non sapere chi è il tuo destinatario, amico? Qui. Ascoltami. Elimina tutti i tuoi contatti tranne Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D e Quella Pizza Veloce Insieme con il Formaggio Filante. Ora, vai a fare del pazzo sexting con il tuo nuovo boy toy e qualsiasi risultato che potrebbe accadere va bene, perché non c'è modo che desideri perdere il numero di questa pizzeria, nonostante invii loro un ordine che reciti: Grande. Salsiccia. Ammiccamento.
> 
> Inoltre, per chiunque fosse interessato, ho cambiato tumblr. È **effinlemon** ora, anche se sono in procinto di cambiare le cose, quindi non c'è niente in questo momento (quindi perché preoccuparsi di citarlo? Doy DX). Sì.
> 
> Oy, a quanto pare ho avuto più da dire di quanto pensassi :D :D
> 
> P.S.: Vi amo ragazzi :3 Siete ugualmente sorprendenti per supportare questa storia XD Grazie per la lettura. Spero che continuerete a farlo.


	20. Reprieve

Derek aprì un occhio, strizzandolo contro la luce brillante del mattino che attraversava la finestra. Sospirò profondamente, seppellendo il viso nel cuscino mentre allungava la mano sul letto, cercando di trovare il corpo caldo cui si era addormentato vicino. Quando non sentì altro che le lenzuola, il cuore gli balzò in gola.

Derek si sedette, gli occhi osservavano tutta la stanza vuota. 'Cosa? No! Dov'è Stiles? Non era un sogno, vero?'

Sentì il suo cuore cominciare a correre. E se lo fosse stato? “Stiles? _Stiles_?!”

Derek era pronto a saltare giù dal letto, quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi rapidamente. Stiles entrò nella stanza, quasi inciampando su se stesso per la fretta. “Cosa? Cosa c'è che non va?”

Un'ondata di sollievo percorse Derek nel vedere Stiles nella sua stanza, con indosso i vestiti che gli aveva consegnato la scorsa notte. Non era stato solo un sogno. Era vero. Era successo. Derek non voleva nemmeno sapere che mattinata sarebbe stata se dopo una cosa del genere si fosse rivelata solo una fantasia.

Come se avesse percepito la sua angoscia, Stiles si avvicinò al lato del letto, con le braccia allungate. Derek le accettò con gratitudine, scivolando con le gambe oltre il bordo, e avvolse le braccia intorno al ragazzo che amava.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese piano Stiles. “Posso sentire il tuo battito cardiaco”.

“Sì, io... io... avevo paura che ieri sera fosse stato solo un sogno...” confessò a bassa voce mentre strofinava il naso contro l'addome di Stiles.

Stiles passò una mano in modo rassicurante tra i capelli di Derek. “Temo di no, Signore” disse piano. “Sei bloccato con me. E non puoi neanche restituirmi”.

Derek sorrise, perfettamente tranquillo con questo. Passò il naso sull'ombelico di Stiles attraverso la maglia, facendo ridacchiare il ragazzo. Sospirò. “È solo... che è successo prima. Ho sognato di baciarti... e quando mi sono svegliato, non era vero. Ma tutto riguardante quello sembrava _così reale_. E ho avuto paura che sarebbe stata la stessa cosa ancora una volta... io aveva paura che forse... forse non mi avevi baciato e che io non ti avessi rincorso... e che tu e io...”

“Ehi, ehi” Stiles lo confortò, prendendo la testa di Derek tra le mani per farlo guardare nei suoi occhi. “Sono qui, va bene?” prese una mano di Derek, premendola contro la guancia, strofinando il naso contro il palmo calloso. “Sono qui”.

Derek colse l'occasione per tirare giù Stiles, baciandolo con forza sulle labbra, prendendo nota che sì, Stiles _era_ qui. Che questo _era_ vero. E che Stiles non stava andando da nessuna parte.

Solo che non era vero.

Derek aggrottò la fronte quando Stiles si tirò via e cercò di scivolare fuori dalla sua presa. Questo portò semplicemente Derek ad attaccarsi alla vita del ragazzo ancora una volta, tenendolo stretto, volendo seppellire il volto nella pelle calda.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Chi sapeva che il mio Sourwolf fosse così tenero?” Derek grugnì in risposta. “Seriamente, però, ho pensato che volessi la colazione. C'è un cartone di uova in attesa di essere rotte”.

Si rianimò al pensiero del cibo. Ma no. “Io _voglio_ la colazione. Ma ricordo anche di aver detto che questa parte della nostra mattinata era riservata ai baci”.

“Oooh” inalò Stiles, ruotando gli occhi verso il soffitto. “Sì. Giusto. Quello. Beh, stavi dormendo non troppo tempo fa, così ho pensato che avrei potuto iniziare prima un po' di colazione. Però...” Stiles ghignò maliziosamente, salendo sul letto, a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Derek. “Visto che sei sveglio adesso, dovremmo metterci in riga. So quanto ti piace essere preciso...”

Un sorriso si diffuse sul volto di Derek mentre ritornava facilmente con la schiena sul letto. “Il mio ragazzo è così premuroso”.

“Ci provo” sorrise, scrollando le spalle prima di chinarsi a baciare Derek sulle labbra. “Dovrò baciarti più e più volte fino a quando potrai vedere la differenza tra il vero me e il me del sogno”.

Derek sbuffò. “Sei sicuro? Il te del sogno era abbastanza talentuoso. Dovrai darmi un sacco di baci per mostrarmi quanto è meglio il vero te”.

Stiles si morse il labbro, considerando il suo compito. “Sarà dura, ma penso di poterla gestire”. Si chinò e premette le labbra contro Derek, portando il ragazzo più grande a sospirare contento.

Derek era in beatitudine. Amava la sensazione di Stiles premuto contro di lui, delle sue labbra contro le sue. Amava la sensazione della sua pelle sotto la punta delle dita e il suono dei piccoli gemiti emessi da lui. Stava dando a Derek una sensazione inebriante.

Derek non poté fare a meno di inarcarsi sotto il ragazzo, volendo premere contro di lui in ogni modo possibile. I gemiti diventarono sempre più forti, ma non era del tutto sicuro se venivano ancora da Stiles o se stesse facendo quei suoni lui stesso.

“Va bene, va bene” sorrise Stiles, prendendosi un secondo per riprendere fiato prima di sedersi. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe tenerti a letto tutto il giorno, ci sono uova posate sul bancone che aspettano solo di essere strapazzate”.

Stiles scese da Derek, dondolando le gambe oltre il bordo del letto. Derek gemette, sentendo immediatamente la mancanza del suo calore. Avvolse le braccia intorno a Stiles, gettando il ragazzo in ritirata di nuovo sul letto, facendolo ridere. A cavallo sulla sua vita e inchiodandogli i polsi, Derek si chinò a baciare Stiles ancora una volta. “Le uova possono aspettare”.

Proprio in quel momento, un forte brontolare venne dal ventre del ragazzo più giovane. Stiles ridacchiò. “Non sembra che il mio stomaco possa”.

Derek sospirò. Se il suo ragazzo aveva fame, sarebbe stato crudele negargli del sostentamento.

Un altro forte brontolio riempì la stanza, portando Stiles a ridere ancora una volta. “Sembra che neanche il tuo possa aspettare”.

Sconfitto dalla funzione naturale del corpo, e con molta riluttanza e un ultimo bacio, Derek rotolò via da Stiles e lo lasciò alzarsi.

“Non essere così triste” lo prese in giro Stiles, abbracciando Derek da dietro. “Abbiamo tutto il giorno”.

Derek sorrise, sospirando contento ancora una volta. Attendeva con impazienza il resto del giorno – il resto della vita, per tutto quello che voleva – con Stiles.

Il ragazzo più giovane scivolò via e raggiunse la cucina mentre Derek si dirigeva verso il bagno. Tornò per vedere Stiles sminuzzare alcuni funghi.

“Spero che ti piacciano le omelette”.

“Mi piacciono” sorrise sedendosi al bancone, guardando Stiles.

“Bene. Allora, mio amato ragazzo-scoiattolo, rompi quelle uova” il ragazzo sorrise.

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma tirò il cartone e la ciotola verso di sé. “Quante?”

“Me ne vanno bene due e quante ne vuoi per te stesso”.

Derek annuì e si mise al lavoro, aprendole e mescolandole con una forchetta. Una volta finito, e assicuratosi che Stiles fosse in grado di gestire il resto, uscì dalla porta per afferrare il suo giornale mattutino e si sedette con questo al tavolo della cucina.

“Qualcosa di interessante?” sentì chiedere Stiles da dove era girato verso i fornelli.

Derek alzò le spalle senza sbilanciarsi. “Non in particolare”.

“Sai” disse Stiles, tranquillamente. “Ho letto da qualche parte che deve essere davvero difficile per gli amici diventare più che amici...” borbottò, la schiena rivolta verso Derek mentre girava la frittata con una spatola.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio a questo. Posando il giornale, entrò in cucina e avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Stiles, baciando il collo del ragazzo prima di appoggiargli il mento sulla spalla. “Oh? E perché?”

“Beh...” disse Stiles lentamente, appoggiandosi contro Derek. “È presumibilmente imbarazzante. Come... come amici, ci sono confini e regole. Ma poi, come coppia, attraversi linee che prima _pensavi_ solamente di attraversare. Tipo, non sai se devi tenere le mani o se sarebbe opportuno abbracciare o se fosse a proprio agio con un bacio. Quindi... diventa imbarazzante... tu pensi che saremo così?”

Derek fece un respiro attraverso il naso, pensandoci. “Beh... pensi che questo è imbarazzante?” chiese, girando il ragazzo verso di lui prima di far scivolare la mano in quella di Stiles, intrecciando le loro dita.

Stiles sorrise dolcemente. “No”.

Il ragazzo più grande sorrise. “Allora... pensi che questo è imbarazzante?” chiese, tirando Stiles dalle loro mani unite, avvolgendo le braccia del ragazzo intorno alla sua vita, mentre lui avvolse le sue alla vita di Stiles.

Stiles scosse la testa, sorridendo sempre più luminosamente. “No...”

Derek ritirò una mano e la sollevò per accarezzare la guancia di Stiles. “Allora...” respirò sommessamente, premendo la fronte contro quella di Stiles, strofinando il naso contro quello dell'altro ragazzo. “Pensi che questo” baciò dolcemente Stiles sulle labbra, “è imbarazzante?”

Stiles sorrideva ora, sporgendosi in avanti per premere le labbra contro quelle di Derek. “Assolutamente. No”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Allora il gioco è fatto. Non saremo una di quelle coppie imbarazzate. Inoltre” sorrise, “se significa tenerti e baciarti tanto quanto voglio, attraverserò qualsiasi confine”. Premette un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Stiles prima di fare un passo indietro. “A parte tuo padre. Perché tuo padre mi spaventa”.

Stiles rise e rivolse la sua attenzione alla padella. “Mio padre è innocuo”.

“Facile per te dirlo. Non sei tu quello che deve preoccuparsi di venire sparato”.

“Mio padre sa quanto sei importante per me. Lui non ti sparerebbe... a meno che non mi fai del male prima”.

Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo esagerato, portando le braccia di nuovo intorno a Stiles, baciandolo sul collo ancora una volta. “Beh, è un bene allora. Perché non ho piani di fare niente del genere”.

Stiles sorrise. “Bene”.

Derek inspirò profondamente, guardando nella padella. “Mmm” grugnì. “Ha un buon profumo. Non bruciarle”. Sorrise, mordicchiando la pelle tenera prima di sedersi di nuovo con il suo giornale.

Stiles lanciò a Derek uno sguardo mezzo seccato, mezzo divertito prima di far scivolare l'omelette su un piatto per posarlo di fronte all'altro ragazzo. “Ecco qua, sua maestà” lo prese in giro. “Qualcos'altro?”

Le labbra di Derek si curvarono in un sorriso. “No, nulla per il momento. Ma mi piace questa cosa del 'sua maestà'. Continua a farlo”.

Stiles rise prima di versare il resto del composto nella teglia.

Mangiarono insieme la prima colazione, chiacchierando come sempre. Sembrava così facile per Derek, i dubbi di Stiles erano infondati. Forse era perché non erano stati amici per troppo tempo. O forse era perché Derek aveva voluto essere più di un semplice amico per Stiles, che c'era poco imbarazzo nel cambiamento. Qualunque fosse la ragione, Derek sentiva che questo era giusto. Che lui era destinato a stare con Stiles tanto quanto Stiles era destinato a stare con lui.

Fu solo più tardi, durante la mattinata, subito dopo la fine della colazione, che Stiles ricevette un messaggio da Lydia.

“Dille che, qualunque cosa sia, tu sei troppo occupato e non ti importa quello che farà, non lascerai il mio appartamento” brontolò Derek, strofinando attualmente il naso contro lo stomaco di Stiles, usando il ragazzo come un cuscino, mentre erano distesi sul divano.

Stiles ridacchiò, passando la mano tra i capelli di Derek, massaggiando il cuoio capelluto. “Non è niente. Mi ha solo fatto sapere che i voti sono usciti. Si sta vantando del suo 4.0”. Fermò le sue coccole. “Ehi, ti dispiace se controllo i miei sul tuo portatile?”

Derek gemette, non volendo alzarsi dalla posizione comoda, né volendo fermare Stiles da ciò che stava facendo con le sue mani.

“Andiamo, brontolone” tubò Stiles. “Hai ancora i piatti da lavare”.

“I piatti possono aspettare. I voti possono aspettare. Ma le tue mani... continua con le mani...”

Stiles ridacchiò prima di pizzicare il naso di Derek. “Dai, andiamo. Su, su, su, Signore”.

Derek colpì la mano, sospirando nella sconfitta. Si mise a sedere, lasciando Stiles farsi strada verso la propria scrivania. Scontento di dover rinunciare al suo comodo cuscino, si trascinò in cucina per affrontare i piatti che si erano lasciati alle spalle.

Aveva reso la spugna bella saponosa quando Stiles catturò la sua attenzione dall'altra parte della stanza.

“Ehi, Derek, che cosa è questo? 'Primo giorno... Stiles e io abbiamo cucinato biscotti. Secondo giorno, ho incontrato Stiles al locale?'”

Derek impallidì visibilmente. 'Merda'. Gettò la spugna nel lavandino e si pulì le mani a casaccio sui pantaloni, corse alla scrivania e fece per chiudere il portatile, ma Stiles lo prese rapidamente e lo tenne fuori portata, girando sulla sedia della scrivania per tenerlo lontano.

“'Terzo giorno, Stiles e io siamo andati a fare la spesa. Quarto giorno, Stiles ha comprato un set Lego?'” spostò lo sguardo verso Derek, una curiosa espressione sul volto. “Che cos'è questo?”

Derek alzò una mano, come per calmare Stiles e impedirgli di scappare – cosa che, francamente, non avrebbe biasimato se l'avesse fatto. “Non è quello che pensi...”

“Stai prendendo appunti su di me?”

Derek si morse il labbro. “Va bene... potrebbe essere un po' di quello che pensi – ma non è esattamente quello che potresti immaginare”.

Stiles posò lentamente il portatile di nuovo sulla scrivania e lo sfiorò ancora. Poi tornò a guardare Derek, piegando la testa di lato. “Va bene. Allora... cos'è?”

“Io... sono dati... sul tuo comportamento”. Derek aggrottò la fronte. Non suonava giusto nemmeno così. E osservando lo sguardo sul volto di Stiles, non la pensava neanche lui così.

“Il mio comportamento” ripeté, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Cambiò silenziosamente la sua espressione in una che Derek non riuscì a decifrare.

'È arrabbiato? Fuori di testa? Avrei dovuto cancellare quella cosa. Diavolo, non l'avrei mai dovuta _scrivere'_. Stiles lo stava ancora guardando, curiosamente, in attesa di una risposta. Derek sospirò profondamente attraverso il naso. “Io... stavo cercando di capire... se ti piacessi...” abbassò lo sguardo verso le mani ancora coperte con un po' di sapone.

“Studiandomi e prendendo appunti come Jane Goodall?”

“So che sembra pazzesco, e capirei se vorresti lasciarmi, ma Stiles, io-”

“Ehi, ehi, ehi” Stiles si alzò in piedi, prendendo il viso di Derek tra le mani per farlo guardare nei suoi occhi. Stiles sorrideva, divertito. “Io non vado da nessuna parte” assicurò. Ridacchiò. “Derek, ho pagato Danny con una chocolate lava cake per entrare nel sistema della scuola solo per scoprire il tuo _nome_. Penso che siamo _entrambi_ un po' pazzi”.

Derek sentì la tensione sparire solo un po'. “Allora... tu non sei arrabbiato?”

Stiles sospirò, lasciando cadere le mani per tirare la maglia di Derek. “Voglio dire, credo di essere un po' sorpreso. È quasi inquietante, ma ti conosco. E mi fido di te... anche se i tuoi metodi sono un po'... folli”. Circondò la vita di Derek, avvicinandolo, ridacchiando sommessamente.

Derek sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Stiles. “Non è che ti stessi studiando per _tutto_ il tempo come un soggetto di prova. Era solo dopo la festa di Lydia... dopo che ho avuto l'idea che forse potessi... piacerti. Speravo che i dati mi potessero mostrare quello che avrei voluto vedere”.

Stiles sembrò considerarlo. “L'hanno fatto?”

Derek aggrottò la fronte, sconsolato. “Non proprio, no. Mi hanno mostrato quanto non so di te e quanto volessi sapere di più”.

Stiles ghignò. “Bene, allora, basta chiedere”. Baciò velocemente Derek sulle labbra prima di tirarsi indietro. “Ma solo dopo aver finito quei piatti”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, anche se gli angoli delle sue labbra si alzarono in divertimento. “Va bene, va bene”.

Stiles ricadde sulla sedia della scrivania mentre Derek camminava lentamente per tornare in cucina. “Ehi Derek?” lo chiamò.

“Sì?”

“Solo per non pensarci più, e mi piace pensare di conoscere già la risposta, ma non si può mai essere troppo attenti-”

“ _Stiles_ ”.

“Tu non sei un serial killer squilibrato, vero?”

Derek sbuffò. “Sono quasi _impazzito_ ”.

Stiles sospirò udibilmente. “Questo è un bene.” Rimase in silenzio per un secondo. Poi, “Ehi Derek?”

“ _No_ , Stiles. Io _non_ sono un serial killer”.

“Carino. Ma non è quello che stavo per chiedere”.

“Cosa allora?”

Stiles si fermò. “È troppo tardi per farti tingere i capelli di rosso come Stelios?”

Derek rimase a bocca aperta, guardando incredulo Stiles da sopra la spalla. “Non c'è modo. Resto come sono” grugnì, raccogliendo la spugna. “E non puoi nemmeno restituirmi” aggiunse ripensandoci.

Stiles rise. “Dannazione. Beh, se lo avessi saputo l'avrei tenuto stretto un po' di più. Immagina... quelle lucenti... belle... ciocche bionde ramate...” canticchiò malinconicamente, la mano in aria come se stesse accarezzando ciocche immaginarie.

Derek ringhiò. Gettando di nuovo la spugna nel lavandino, buttò Stiles a terra, e cominciò a baciarlo fino a quando tutti i pensieri di teste rosse non furono dimenticati.

/\/\/\

“Allora... ti _piace_ il cavolo?”

Derek guardò il sorriso troppo divertito proveniente dal ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.

I due erano seduti a gambe incrociate sul divano, uno di fronte all'altro. Una volta che Stiles aveva risposto a Lydia, gongolando sulla sua perfetta media di voti, e Derek aveva finalmente finito di usare la spugna, avevano deciso che era arrivata l'ora di conoscersi meglio l'un l'altro.

“Come ho detto” disse Derek a denti stretti. “Mi piace tanto quanto a qualsiasi altra persona. Non ne sono _innamorato_ ”.

Stiles ridacchiò, pensando al ricordo. “Sembravi come un bambino beccato a rubare biscotti”.

“Sono stato preso dal panico”.

“Perché? Perché non volevi che scoprissi che mi stessi pedinando?”

“Non ti stavo _pedinando_. Ero lì per motivi legittimi!”

“Sì. Per comprare un cavolo”.

Derek grugnì. “Quella è stata un'idea stupida”.

“Ammettilo, Derek. Volevi uscire con me quella mattina. Non c'è vergogna in questo” disse con astuzia.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Bene. Sono andato al mercato del contadino quel giorno per uscire con te. Felice?”

“Lo sapevo!” Stiles applaudì. Derek stava quasi per roteare ancora gli occhi, quando Stiles si sporse in avanti per un altro rapido bacio. “Sei adorabile” tubò.

Derek era sia inorridito che affascinato per essere chiamato così. Si strinse nelle spalle. “Eri geloso di Isaac quella volta che abbiamo pranzato tutti insieme?”

Stiles si accigliò, come se volesse determinarsi a quanto avrebbe dovuto rispondere. “... No”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, con uno sguardo di scetticismo sul volto.

“Forse” si corresse. “Solo un po'”.

Questa volta fu Derek a sorridere.

“Ma devi capire” disse Stiles, rapidamente. “Mi ci sono voluti anni per arrivare a dove eravamo. Sai quanti sguardi truci e silenzi imbarazzanti ho dovuto sopportare solo perché tu rispondessi a qualcosa che dicevo? E poi arriva Isaac, che può attaccare un discorso con te casualmente, e la prossima cosa che sai, voi ragazzi siete nuovi migliori amici e in fuga per acquistare bevande insieme e sì, ero geloso perché forse voleva dire che lui ti piaceva più di quanto ti piacessi io e-”

Questa volta fu Derek a chinarsi per baciare brevemente Stiles sulle labbra. “A quel tempo, stavo, nella migliore delle ipotesi, _tollerando_ i tuoi amici. Volevo davvero passare la giornata con te da solo”.

“Oh”.

Derek si appoggiò allo schienale, un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

“Oooh! Quindi ti piacevo anche allora?” si rianimò Stiles.

Derek aprì la bocca, in cerca di una risposta.

“È vero!” lo interruppe Stiles, facendo un piccolo balletto sul posto.

“Io non- solo-” farfugliò Derek.

“Non mentire, Signor Hale” lo riprese Stiles.

“Odiavo la tua compagnia meno di quanto odiassi quella degli altri. Che ne dici?”

Stiles roteò gli occhi. “Come vuoi” borbottò. “Ti _piacevo_ ”.

Derek fece un sospiro pesante, appoggiandosi contro il bracciolo del divano.

“Va bene... prossima domanda. Dove sono le mie maglie?”

Le sopracciglia di Derek si alzarono, non pronto per quella particolare domanda. Ponderò la risposta. “... Nella mia stanza” ammise.

“Nella tua stanza”. Stiles sollevò un sopracciglio. “Suona molto sospetto”.

Derek fece una smorfia. “Di cosa stai parlando? Sono semplicemente in un cassetto. Ho solo dimenticato di restituirtele, è tutto”.

“Oh. Così allora non ti importa se le porto a casa con me più tardi”.

Derek strinse le labbra, ma alla fine disse, “No”. Sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Stiles, si sentì vacillare. “Va bene, forse. Mi piacciono”.

“Ti piacciono le mie maglie?”

Derek si fermò un momento, aggrottando le sopracciglia, incerto se volesse approfondire. Alla fine, continuò. “Loro... odorano di te”.

Questa volta le sopracciglia di Stiles si alzarono. “Loro odorano...” si affievolì prima di piegarsi in due dalle risate.

Derek si accigliò di nuovo. “Sai una cosa? Bene! Prendile!”

Stiles alzò una mano, scuotendo la testa mentre continuava a ridere. “No, no. Non- non è quello” sospirò. Stiles si alzò in ginocchio e si trascinò più vicino a Derek, gli prese la testa tra le mani e lo baciò con forza ancora una volta. “Derek, lo giuro. Sei perfetto per me”.

Sebbene non stesse assolutamente per negarlo, Derek alzò un sopracciglio interrogativamente.

“La tua maglia. Quella che _io_ ho tenuto. Anche quella odora di te”.

A questa ammissione, Derek sorrise, ridacchiando con il naso, comprendendo che Stiles e lui erano nella stessa barca. Strinse le braccia intorno alla vita di Stiles e se lo tirò in grembo. Era davvero perfetto per lui. Entrambi si interessavano l'un l'altro ed erano entrambi sorprendentemente _pazzi_ per l'altro. Nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo di Stiles, prendendo il profumo che vi trovò, mescolato con il proprio debole odore dalla maglia che Stiles indossava. Per Derek, era una perfetta combinazione. Mormorò contento. “Possiamo restare così... proprio così...?”

“Con me in grembo e te a fiutarmi il collo? Che assolutamente non solletica, comunque” si contorse.

Il ragazzo più grande rispose annusando il collo ancora un po'. “Sì. Proprio così”.

“Potremmo. Ma ho il lavoro al mattino. Questo mi ricorda che... ho bisogno di prendere un po' di roba per il locale”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, quasi lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito scontento. Non voleva ricordare a Stiles di andare da qualche parte.

“In realtà” Stiles cominciò ad allontanarsi. “Che ore sono?”

“Nessuna ora” gemette Derek. “Non c'è nessuna ora. Se fosse, è l'ora di Derek” provò, tirando Stiles di nuovo contro lui.

Stiles semplicemente ridacchiò e si dimenò per scappare di nuovo. “Seriamente, Derek. Il mio capo è stato comprensibile abbastanza per darmi la settimana di riposo. E ora che sono tornato, ho alcuni doveri che ho bisogno di svolgere se voglio tenere questo lavoro, mentre sono ancora a scuola”.

“Non hai bisogno di quel lavoro” lo derise Derek. “Mi prenderò cura di te”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Mi piace il mio lavoro. È come ti ho conosciuto, no?”

“Vero” sospirò Derek. Dovette concordare. Il posto aveva un valore sentimentale. Inoltre Stiles era particolarmente bravo nel suo lavoro. “Va bene, allora. Comprerò il locale, così dovrai lavorare soltanto quando voglio il caffè”. Quella sembrava una buona idea per Derek.

Il ragazzo si mise a ridere. “Sai, tuo zio ha detto la stessa cosa... voglio dire, non proprio, ma sulla stessa linea. Voleva comprare il locale in modo che potesse darmi più giorni di vacanza. Ha detto che voleva portarci alle Fiji o qualcosa del genere”.

“Tahiti” sorrise Derek. “È un bravo zio. Lui mi vizia”.

“Derek, comprare un'azienda solo perché a-quel-tempo-l'amico-di-tuo-nipote potesse andare in vacanza con la famiglia non è solo viziarti. È assolutamente _folle_ ”.

“Beh... peccato. Perché ora sei bloccato con me, il che significa che sei bloccato anche con la mia famiglia. Veramente... li dovrei chiamare...”

“Hm? Per cosa?”

“Oh, sai. Raccontare loro dei miei voti... e di come ti ho finalmente acchiappato”.

Stiles rise. “Tecnicamente parlando, sono stato io quello che ha fatto la prima mossa, quindi sono _io_ quello che ha acchiappato _te_ ”.

Derek sbuffò. “Sei scappato fuori dalla porta balbettando. Se non ti avessi rincorso non saremmo mai stati qui adesso”.

“Sì, ma se non ti avessi baciato in primo luogo, tu non avresti-”

Derek fermò l'argomento usando le labbra di Stiles per un uso migliore. Portò una mano al viso del ragazzo, accarezzandolo prima di tirarlo più vicino per baciarlo profondamente. Quando furono sufficientemente a corto di fiato, Derek finalmente si calmò, sospirando contro il collo di Stiles.

“Nuh... no” ansimò Stiles. “Questo... questo non funziona. Io ho fatto la prima mossa” continuò. “An... anche nel grande schema delle cose, sono state le mie impressionanti abilità nel fare il caffè che hanno catturato per prima la tua attenzione”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. Non c'era nessun vincitore in questo. E sapeva per esperienza con sua sorella che doveva scegliere le sue battaglie. “Bene. Tu mi hai acchiappato”.

“Woo! E devo dire” Stiles sorrise con aria di sufficienza, “sei un'attraente presa, Signor Hale. Mio padre ne sarebbe fiero”.

Derek scosse la testa con una risatina. Guardando la faccia compiaciuta e sentendo il corpo premuto contro il suo, Derek non poté fare a meno di pensare che la sua presa fosse altrettanto attraente.

“Va bene, dai” disse infine Stiles, dimenandosi da Derek e sedendosi sul divano. “Vai a controllare i tuoi voti e a chiamare la tua famiglia. Chiamerò il negozio e chiederò l'inventario”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, ma alla fine accettò. Si avvicinò alla scrivania ed entrò nel sito della scuola, cliccando sul link per visualizzare i voti. Nonostante la sua sicurezza di aver fatto il meglio che poteva in tutte le lezioni, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' nervoso. E se avesse rovinato quegli esami? Avrebbero certamente ostacolato i suoi progressi. Ma poi Derek realizzò che la sua mente stava temporeggiando, così scorse la pagina.

“Va bene... momento della verità...” mormorò tra sé, guardando finalmente i suoi risultati. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva mantenuto le sue A ed era anche riuscito a portare la sua B in mitologia a una A-.

“Buone notizie?” chiese Stiles dall'altra parte della stanza, guardandolo con occhi curiosi, il cellulare attaccato all'orecchio.

Derek annuì con un sorriso.

Stiles alzò un pollice verso di lui prima di riportare l'attenzione al cellulare.

Derek si diresse verso la camera da letto dove il cellulare era a caricare sul comodino. Saltò sul letto, si appoggiò alla spalliera e scorse attraverso i contatti per chiamare sua sorella.

“Ehi, fratello, che succede?” disse la voce di Laura dopo pochi squilli dall'altro capo.

“Aspetta. Lasciami chiamare Peter”. Senza aspettare una risposta digitò sul cellulare di nuovo e trovò il numero di suo zio. Dopo che suonò un paio di volte, anche Peter infine rispose.

“Ugh, che ore sono?”

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Sono le dieci qui. Questo significa che è l'una del pomeriggio a New York”.

“Allora richiama tra quattro ore” gemette Peter.

Quasi si aspettò che suo zio attaccasse, ma poteva ancora sentire il suo respiro soffocato. Derek alzò gli occhi. “Ho Laura sull'altra linea. Aspetta” schiacciò il pulsante per collegare le linee, “bene. Laura?”

“Sì?”

“Okay, bene. Peter è mezzo addormentato. Probabilmente ha la sbornia”.

Peter borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile nell'altra linea.

“Vedo” disse Laura, solennemente. Poi, “Buongiorno, Peter! Come stai in questa bella, luminosa giornata di sole?”

Derek ridacchiò, anche se dovette allontanarsi il cellulare dal orecchio.

“Voi ragazzi siete il male...”

“Sì, ma noi ti amiamo” rispose Laura con affetto. “Allora, come va? Cosa succede?”

“Sto solo chiamando per farvi sapere che i miei voti sono usciti. A in tutte le materie”.

“Ben fatto, fratellino! Sono orgogliosa di te”.

“Eccellente. Sicuramente festeggeremo la prossima volta che mi trovo in città” rispose Peter in tono un po' più sveglio.

Anche se poteva essere sciocco per gli altri, Derek era grato per le parole di incoraggiamento da parte della sua famiglia. Per anni c'era stato un tempo in cui sentiva solo di averli delusi, così il loro orgoglio e sostegno erano un enorme sollievo. Strinse il cellulare un po' di più. “Grazie ragazzi. E...”

“Cosa c'è?” chiese sua sorella.

“C'è... c'è un'altra cosa...” Derek si morse il labbro, non proprio sicuro di voler ancora raccontare loro di Stiles. Poteva solo immaginare le loro reazioni e nessuna di queste erano belle – almeno non per la sua dignità.

Stiles scelse quel momento per far apparire la sua testa. “Derek?” fece una smorfia quando capì che il ragazzo più grande era al cellulare. “Oh, mi dispiace” sussurrò.

“No, va bene” Derek scosse la testa, facendogli cenno di entrare. Derek mise il cellulare in viva voce mentre Stiles saliva sul letto per strisciare in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Che cosa sta succedendo? Chi è? Chi c'è con te?” domandò Laura.

Stiles appoggiò il mento sul basso addome di Derek. “Ehi, Laura” rispose.

“È Stiles?” fu Peter a chiedere.

“Certo che è Stiles. Chi altro potrebbe essere? Derek non ha altri amici”.

“Questo non è vero” Derek fece una smorfia, mentre il ragazzo appoggiato contro di lui ridacchiava.

“Sì, è Stiles” sorrise il ragazzo più giovane. “E sì, hai ragione. Sono il suo unico amico”.

Derek rispose pizzicando il naso del ragazzo.

“Allora, glielo hai detto?” chiese Stiles, colpendogli la mano.

“Detto cosa? Cosa devi dirci?”

Derek aprì la bocca per rispondere a sua sorella, ma Stiles gli prese la mano e tirò il cellulare più vicino a lui.

“Ci sposiamo!” esclamò.

_“_ __Cosa?_ _ _”_

_“_ __Cosa?_ _ _”_

_“_ __Cosa?_ _ _”_

Stiles scoppiò a ridere al collettivo tono incredulo degli Hale. Si rotolò nel suo divertimento, tenendosi lo stomaco.

“Era finalmente ora, Derek” disse Laura.

“ _Seriamente_ ” fu d'accordo Peter, suonando completamente sveglio.

“Noi non ci sposiamo” cambiò Derek, spingendo Stiles fuori dal letto dove atterrò con un sonoro _tonfo_. “Stiamo ufficialmente uscendo insieme... anche se potrei riconsiderare tale decisione considerando il suo comportamento”.

La testa di Stiles spuntò dal lato del letto con un broncio comico sul volto. Nonostante questo, sembrava che il ragazzo stesse ancora combattendo contro la voglia di ridacchiare.

Derek roteò gli occhi verso di lui, ma non poté fare a meno di stirare le sue labbra in un piccolo sorriso.

Laura lo schernì dall'altra linea. “Come se. Tu sei _più_ che infatuato di quel ragazzo. Lui non va da _nessuna_ parte”.

Dalla coda dell'occhio Derek riuscì a vedere Stiles rianimarsi prima che si arrampicasse di nuovo sul letto. “Infatuato...” ridacchiò tra sé. Si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a Derek, prendendo la mano libera del ragazzo più grande per giocarci.

“Allora, come hai fatto Stiles?” chiese Peter. “Perché so che Derek non avrebbe _forse_ fatto la prima mossa”.

“Ehi” Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Proprio per questo, non dirglielo. Non hanno bisogno di saperlo in nessun caso”.

“In realtà è stato molto romantico” svenne Stiles.

“Adesso _devi_ dirlo” ordinò Laura.

“No” Derek si accigliò. “Ho chiamato solo per farvi conoscere i miei voti e di me e Stiles e questo è tutto quello che saprete. Di' 'ciao', Stiles”.

“Ehi, non è giusto!” piagnucolò Laura.

“Non puoi _non_ dircelo” aggiunse Peter.

“Vi dirò a riguardo più tardi, ragazzi” sussurrò Stiles, chinandosi verso il cellulare e nascondendo la bocca dietro la mano libera, anche se Derek poteva sentire ogni sillaba. Stiles sorrise e si raddrizzò. “Ciao ragazzi. È stato bello parlare con voi!”

“Voglio i _dettagli_ , Stiles!” continuò Laura.

“E chiamami-”

Derek riattaccò il cellulare, interrompendo lo zio a metà frase.

Stiles lo guardò, divertito. “Sai, non smetteranno di scocciare fino a quando non sentiranno la storia”.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Lo so. _Però_ ” sorrise sornione, intrecciando le loro dita prima di tirare Stiles verso lui, portando il ragazzo più giovane seduto in grembo. “Ti ho qui. Tutto per me. Siamo sul mio letto. E mi vengono in mente un paio di cose che potremmo fare invece di parlare con la mia famiglia al cellulare”. Gettò il cellulare da parte prima di mettere le mani sui fianchi di Stiles, scorrendo i pollici sotto l'orlo della sua maglia per strofinarci piccoli cerchi contro la pelle calda.

Stiles sorrise. Sistemò le mani sul petto di Derek prima di chinarsi per un bacio pigro. “Questo è bello” mormorò. “Mi piace essere in grado di baciarti”.

“Mmm” mormorò Derek. “Anche io non sono del tutto contrario a questo”.

“Questo è un bene” ridacchiò Stiles. “Mi piace che i miei partner sessuali siano disponibili. Docili. Libertini”.

“Stiles”.

“Cosa?”

“Stai zitto”.

/\/\/\

La mattina presto si trasformò in pomeriggio con entrambi i ragazzi contenti di oziare, rubarsi baci, accarezzarsi e guardarsi. Così fu con più di un po' di malcontento che Derek guardò Stiles scivolare fuori dai suoi vestiti presi in prestito e tornare nei vestiti che indossava in origine.

Stiles si perquisì le tasche. “Ho il cellulare, le chiavi, il portafogli... è tutto”. Alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo scontroso sul letto. “Non guardarmi così”.

“Non ti sto guardando in _nessun_ modo” disse Derek stizzito, petulante. Non voleva che Stiles andasse. Ma non poteva nemmeno costringerlo a rimanere.

“Te l'ho detto, tornerò. Ho solo bisogno di prendere un paio di cose, lasciarle al negozio e basta. Giuro che non vado in guerra o qualcosa del genere. Rilassati Faccia-Imbronciata” sorrise Stiles, avvicinandosi.

“Io non-”

Stiles lo zittì con un breve bacio. “Inoltre” si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ho mai detto che non potevi venire con me”. Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio nel suggerimento prima di uscire dalla stanza di Derek.

Derek non ebbe bisogno di farselo dire due volte. Saltò giù dal letto e si affrettò a prepararsi, ignorando la risata che sentiva dall'altra stanza.

/\/\/\

Fuori piovigginava, così Derek decise di prendere la sua auto per fare le commissioni di Stiles. Presero gli ingredienti necessari dal mercato e li portarono al negozio, dove Stiles si prese qualche minuto in più per tirare fuori qualcosa per lui e Derek prima che se ne andassero. Derek guidò fino all'appartamento di Stiles. Stavano per lasciare la chitarra di Scott, ma Derek sperava che potesse essere in grado di convincere Stiles ad afferrare un paio di cose – o _tutte_ , se fosse stato disposto – per portarle a casa sua in modo che potesse fermarsi per la notte... o indefinitamente. Qualunque cosa.

“Sto solo dicendo che quattro sono tante. Posso capire averne due, in cui una è di scorta, ma quattro?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Non è come se fossero tutte uguali. Sono quattro giacche _diverse_ ”.

“Giacche di _pelle_. E andiamo. Sembrano tutte abbastanza simili”.

“Non avrò questa conversazione con un ragazzo che probabilmente ha una diversa camicia in flanella per ogni giorno del mese”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Ventisei giorni al massimo”.

Come Stiles aprì la porta dell'appartamento, Derek vide Scott e Allison sul divano. Sembravano un po' tesi, ma entrambi sorrisero e salutarono la coppia.

“Ciao ragazzi” Allison agitò una mano.

“Ehi amico, benvenuto a casa!” Scott sorrise. “Come va Signor Hale?”

Derek annuì in segno di saluto a entrambi.

“Ehi” Stiles sorrise. “Siamo venuti per riportare questa” disse, alzando la custodia della chitarra.

“Ah, vero. Ho sentito che Derek ha ricevuto un assolo. Fortunato” sorrise lei, maliziosamente.

“È molto fortunato” Stiles sorrise a Derek, mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

Derek sorrise dolcemente in cambio.

“Ehi, che cos'è?” Scott indicò la coppia. “Che succede?”

Entrambi guardarono di nuovo il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati, confusi.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiese Stiles.

“Qualcosa è successo, eh?” disse, guardando tra i due mentre un sorriso si estendeva lentamente su tutta la faccia. “Vi state guardando con occhi luminosi e sorrisi segreti e roba così. Ed entrambi gli occhi mi stanno giocando brutti scherzi o davvero sto vedendo un livido sul collo di Stiles. E siccome _non_ credo che sia inciampato e caduto in quel punto particolare, scommetto che è un _succhiotto_ ”. Stiles si schiaffeggiò una mano sopra il segno rivelatore, tardivamente. “È successo qualcosa?” continuò Scott. “Voi due state finalmente insieme?”

“Cosa? No” Allison rimase a bocca aperta, guardando dal sorriso di Scott ai due ancora vicino alla porta. “ _Davvero_?”

“Beh...” iniziò Stiles.

“Sì!” Scott applaudì prima di crollare nuovamente sul divano, solo per rimbalzare di nuovo. “ _Sì_!”

Allison sospirò. “Dannazione, Derek. Non potevi aspettare ancora qualche settimana?”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Um, cosa?”

“Ci siamo persi qualcosa?”

“Chiama Lydia” urlò Scott. “Chiama Jackson. Chiama tutti. Di' a tutti la buona notizia! Di' loro che ho vinto!”

“ _Scusami_? Vinto cosa?” Stiles aggrottò la fronte.

Allison non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare all'eccitazione del suo ragazzo. “Abbiamo fatto tutti scommesse su quando voi due vi sareste messi insieme. Lydia aveva Natale, io Capodanno e Scott era convinto che sarebbe stato dopo lo spettacolo”.

“Nessuno può resistere a una rock star” Scott scrollò le spalle con orgoglio.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Incredibile”.

“Jackson era convinto che voi due non avreste nemmeno fatto una mossa” rise Allison.

“Sono scioccato” Stiles rimase a bocca aperta, mettendosi una mano sul petto. “Stavate facendo scommesse sulla mia vita sentimentale? Questo è-”

“Vi offrirò una cena con le mie vincite” propose Scott, interrompendolo.

“- _stupefacente_. Voi ragazzi dovete davvero avere cura di me. _E_ Derek” applaudì.

“Non riesco a vedere come fare scommesse voglia dire curarsene” disse Derek con voce strascicata.

“Ssh!” lo fermò Stiles. “Cena _gratis_ ” sibilò. “Ci faremo portare in qualche posto di classe”.

“Posso sentirti” disse Scott.

“Bene” Stiles fece finta di niente facendo una pernacchia al suo amico di lunga data.

“Beh” disse Scott, alzandosi e pulendosi i pantaloni. Camminò fin dove era Derek. “Penso che sia giunto il momento che tu ed io abbiamo questa conversazione”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio quando lo stesso Scott si intromise tra lui e Stiles, prima di mettere una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo più grande.

“Signor Hale, sono abbastanza sicuro che sei un bravo ragazzo e tutto il resto e sono contento che Stiles è contento e che lo stai rendendo contento. Però!” disse puntando un dito in faccia a Derek. “Se tu dovessi fare del male al mio migliore amico, dovrò farti del male. Tipo con ridicole _enormi_ quantità di dolore”. Allungò le braccia come per dimostrare quanto dolore avrebbe fatto a Derek.

Derek roteò gli occhi, guardando irritato il ragazzo. “Come se potessi” iniziò, ma poi si rese conto di cosa aveva detto. “Voglio dire, come se _tu potessi_! Come se... tu...”

Ma per allora tutti e tre i volti avevano ghigni autentici. Derek scosse la testa prima di abbassarla in imbarazzo.

“Va tutto bene, Scott. Lui non mi farà del male. Lui è _infatuato_ ” disse Stiles con aria di sufficienza.

“Bene”. Scott sorrise, accarezzando Derek sulla spalla.

“Tipo che non voleva che io mi vestissi prima perché è infatuato”.

La mano scese rapidamente al suo fianco. Scott aggrottò la fronte. “Amico, troppe informazioni”.

“Non è-” iniziò Derek.

“Amico, no” Scott si voltò verso Derek e scosse la testa. “Qualunque cosa avete fatto, tenetevela per voi”.

Derek gemette mentre Allison ridacchiava dal suo posto sul divano. “Devo _assolutamente_ chiamare Lydia”.

Apparentemente la rossa aveva ipotizzato che il vischio convenientemente sistemato sarebbe stata la rovina di Derek, mentre Allison aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un bacio di Capodanno ben temporizzato. Jackson era ancora incredulo e aveva chiesto una prova a cui Stiles aveva rapidamente scherzato che Jackson era solo un voyeur e se davvero voleva, avrebbe potuto pagare per un sedile anteriore all'inevitabile incontro amoroso di lui e Derek. A quello Derek si era affrettato a strappare il cellulare lontano dal suo ragazzo malizioso, ringhiando al cellulare che Jackson non aveva bisogno di credere che era vero e consegnò il cellulare a Allison che, a quel punto, stava rotolando sul divano, ridendo mentre Scott aveva le mani sugli occhi, mormorando qualcosa sulle 'immagini mentali'. Derek guardò Stiles, che sorrise timidamente in risposta.

“Cosa?” si strinse nelle spalle. “Voleva delle prove. Quale prova migliore di te e me che ci rotoliamo nu-”

“Stiles!” Scott si lanciò sul suo migliore amico, chiudendogli la bocca con una mano e buttandolo a terra. “Nessuno vuole sentire parlare delle tue fantasie malate-”

“Fantasie _sexy_ ” modificò Stiles, riuscendo a sfuggire dalla mano di Scott per un secondo. “Hai _visto_ Der-”

Derek nascose il viso tra le mani, chiedendosi in cosa si fosse realmente cacciato.

Alla fine i due iniziarono a colpirsi l'un l'altro, mentre Derek e Allison li avevano ignorati in favore di qualche conversazione leggera. Il progetto finale della ragazza per storia dell'arte – il costume spartano di Derek – era stata apparentemente la spinta di cui aveva bisogno per cambiare il suo voto nella A per cui aveva lottato. Si congratulò con il suo talento e le donò una versione ridotta di quello che era successo la sera prima.

E anche se Derek voleva davvero prendere Stiles e rinchiuderlo nel suo appartamento per il prossimo futuro, tutti e quattro alla fine si sedettero sul divano per guardare qualche programma in televisione. Con Derek comodo contro il bracciolo e con Stiles appoggiato contro di lui, pensò che condividerlo con i suoi amici non fosse _così_ male.

Più tardi, mentre Stiles afferrava un cambio di vestiti per il lavoro al mattino, Scott prese un secondo per portare Derek da parte, lasciando il suo posto accanto ad Allison sul divano.

“Ehi, Signor Hale, voglio essere serio con te per un secondo”.

Derek annuì seccamente.

“ _Sono_ davvero felice che voi due abbiate finalmente fatto una passo avanti e vi siate messi insieme e, grazie al vostro tempismo perfetto, avrò il pranzo gratuito per una settimana”. Derek roteò gli occhi a questo, ma Scott continuò. “Stiles è il mio migliore amico e voglio solo cose buone per lui. Così, davvero amico, se gli fai del male-”

“Non ho alcuna intenzione di ferirlo, Scott. Io davvero... mi prendo _cura_ di lui”.

Scott si limitò a sorridere, tirando un sospiro di sollievo prima di colpire cordialmente Derek sulla spalla. “Bene. Oh, e ricorda il nostro accordo. Sessanta-quaranta, Signor Hale”.

Questa volta fu il turno di Derek a sospirare. “Senti, ho capito. Vuoi assicurarti che non cambi nulla tra te e Stiles ora che sto ufficialmente con lui. Però Stiles è spontaneo e libero e selvaggio. È parte di quello che mi piace di lui. Quindi non ho intenzione di limitare il mio tempo con lui a causa del sessanta-quaranta”. Scott aprì la bocca per interrompere, ma Derek lo anticipò. “Ma sappi questo. Ho veramente completo rispetto per l'amicizia tra voi due e non c'è modo che io mi intrometta o la svaluti in qualche modo. Non sto cercando di portarlo via da te, Scott. Proprio come spero che non farai niente per tenerlo lontano da me. È solo... mi preoccupo per lui. E voglio stare con lui. Fino a quando lui mi avrà. E se questo significa più di sessanta, lo prenderò, perché ogni momento con lui è prezioso per me”.

Scott sembrò pensieroso per un momento, rimuginando sulle parole del ragazzo più grande. Infine annuì lentamente prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso. “ _Sei_ davvero infatuato, non è vero, Signor Hale?”

Derek sbuffò, ma sorrise dolcemente in accordo. Guardò Scott per un secondo. “Sai... non devi continuare chiamarmi così”.

Anche se non sembrava possibile, il sorriso di Scott aumentò. “Sei un tizio piuttosto forte... _Derek_. E prometto che non taglierò il tuo tempo _prezioso_ con lui finché non taglierai il _mio_ ”.

Derek annuì. “Bene”.

“Ehi, pronto ad andare?” chiese Stiles, incamminandosi verso la coppia con lo zaino in spalla, dopo la testa di Sourwolf spuntava.

Derek annuì e prese la mano di Stiles nella sua. “Pronto”.

“Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi” Stiles salutò Scott e Allison mentre si dirigevano verso la porta.

“Divertitevi voi due” Allison sorrise, salutando con la mano.

“Cerca di non sporcare _troppo_ il mio amico” ridacchiò Scott.

Derek guardò il ragazzo dai capelli disordinati. “Non che siano veramente fatti tuoi, ma ne ho intenzione. Molte volte. In molte diverse posizioni”.

Scott sbiancò, mentre Stiles ridacchiava. “Amico, Derek...”

“E in realtà, sai una cosa? Mi rimangio tutto. Puoi continuare a chiamarmi Signor Hale. Mi piace molto di più il suono”.

“Ah-co-?” farfugliò, la bocca aperta. Derek sorrise appena a Scott e guardò il suo volto passare dallo shock a una divertita comprensione al sollievo. “Tieni il tuo sporco per te, Signor Hale” lo prese in giro Scott in risposta.

Derek annuì e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Stiles colpì leggermente Derek sulla spalla. “Ehi, non essere cattivo con il mio Scotty” disse con fermezza, ma senza malizia.

“Rilassati” sorrise Derek, portando le loro mani unite alle labbra per baciare il dorso della mano di Stiles, mentre entravano nell'ascensore. “Scott e io abbiamo un patto. Abbiamo un accordo, sai” disse con tono ovvio.

“Lo avete, adesso?”

“Mm-mm. Era preoccupato che ti stessi rubando”.

“Ah” disse Stiles, gettando la testa all'indietro. “Posso capire perché questo sarebbe un problema. Sono fantastico”.

Derek sbuffò, ma non contestò. “Ma l'ho rassicurato che non l'avrei fatto, anche se l' _ho_ pensato”.

“Condividere è amare, Derek”.

Concordò. “Hai ragione. Anche se mi _rifiuto_ di condividere la nostra prima notte insieme con qualche voyeur con un biglietto in prima fila”.

“Va bene. D'accordo” Stiles annuì proprio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano, raggiungendo il piano terra. Stiles si guardò alle spalle, il volto scoperto e pieno di innocenza. “Quindi... seconda notte, allora?”

Derek rispose inseguendo il suo diavoletto travestito fuori dalla porta.

/\/\/\

Giovedì pomeriggio Stiles arrivò dopo il lavoro per trascorrere del tempo con Derek, tanto per farlo contento. Ma non fu così contento quando scoprì che il ragazzo aveva dei piani per la serata, più tardi.

“Mi dispiace” Stiles mise il broncio, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul grembo di Derek, dove il ragazzo più grande era seduto sul divano. “Ho già fatto questi piani pochi giorni fa. Non sapevo che avresti voluto uscire stasera”.

Derek sospirò. “Va bene. Però” disse, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù per le cosce di Stiles, “per riferimenti futuri, sappi solo che voglio uscire con te ogni notte”.

Stiles rise. “Ah, sei sicuro? Ho saputo di diventare piuttosto fastidioso. Potresti vivere rammaricandoti di queste parole”.

Derek imitò una profonda contemplazione, portando una mano ad accarezzarsi la mascella. “Potresti aver ragione... lo rimangio”.

Stiles rimase senza fiato e sembrò offeso. “Derek, come mio ragazzo, dovresti dire robaccia come 'No, piccolo, non potrei mai stancarmi di te'” imitò il tono di Derek, così come il suo costante cipiglio.

Derek sbuffò. “Beh, come tuo _amico_ , sono ancora obbligato a dirti la verità. E davvero?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio. “'Piccolo?'”

Stiles sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle. “Lavoreremo ai nomignoli in un altro momento, _amico_ mio”. Si chinò e diede a Derek un bacetto sulle labbra. “Dovrei andare se non voglio arrivare in ritardo”. Scese dal grembo di Derek e afferrò le sue scarpe per mettersele. “Ti chiamo dopo, va bene?”

Derek accompagnò Stiles verso la porta, si appoggiò pesantemente al telaio e annuì con un sospiro. Stiles diede a Derek un ultimo bacio, uno lungo e pieno che quasi gli tolse il respiro, prima di camminare lungo il corridoio salutando con la mano.

Malvolentieri Derek lo guardò allontanarsi e chiuse la porta solo una volta che sparì dalla sua vista. Aggrottò la fronte.

'Con chi ha questi piani?' si chiese con un po' di gelosia. Derek si accasciò sul divano e cercò di distrarsi con un po' di televisione, mentre apertamente non contava i minuti per quando Stiles avrebbe chiamato.

Fu dopo circa 278 minuti che Derek venne distratto non dal suo televisore o dal cellulare, ma da un bussare alla porta. Si accigliò, non aspettando nessuno, ma si alzò e aprì. Fu sorpreso di vedere Stiles lì in piedi.

Inclinò la testa in confusione. “Non che mi lamenti, ma pensavo che avessi dei piani?”

Stiles sorrise. “Infatti. Sto portando il mio sexy ragazzo a un appuntamento” disse, agitando le sopracciglia.

Derek sbuffò, ma si trovò stranamente stordito. “ _Questo_ era il tuo piano?”

“Mm-mm” Stiles annuì. “E non provare a fingere con espressioni vuote. _So_ che sei eccitato. Se avessi una coda in questo momento, mio Sexy Uomo Lupo, starebbe scodinzolando”.

“Questo è un altro nomignolo che stai provando?”

“Vai a cambiarti, vuoi?” Stiles indicò la camera di Derek, dandogli uno sguardo fulminante.

Derek sorrise mentre si incamminava per prepararsi. Una volta nella sua stanza cominciò a chiedersi dove Stiles avesse programmato di portarlo. Doveva vestirsi in modo elegante? Questa sarebbe stata un'uscita informale? Incerto, Derek diede una sbirciatina fuori dalla porta, verso Stiles nel salotto che si raddrizzava la maglia. Il ragazzo era vestito sportivamente, con la sua solita felpa con cappuccio. Questo cambiò l'idea di Derek di un ristorante di lusso, con un'ambientazione romantica, ma archiviò l'idea per un appuntamento successivo.

Derek si vestì nel suo solito abbigliamento, guardandosi nello specchio e cercando di sistemarsi i capelli. Non si era aspettato Stiles, ma scoprì che avrebbe voluto così da avere più tempo per prepararsi. Non voleva tenere il ragazzo in attesa e dovette accontentarsi con il suo stato disordinato. Afferrò il cellulare, le chiavi e il portafogli e si diresse dove Stiles stava aspettando.

Stiles sorrise. “Sei pronto?”

Derek annuì. “Dove stiamo andando?”

“Ah-ah” il ragazzo lo fermò, agitando il dito. “È una sorpresa. E questo è il _mio_ appuntamento, quiiiindi...” si avvicinò a Derek, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, facendo deglutire _rumorosamente_ Derek. Stiles ghignò sfacciatamente, beccando Derek sulle labbra prima di tirare fuori da una tasca il portafogli del ragazzo più grande, mentre dava a quella vuota una leggera stretta. Derek dovette trattenere un gemito. Una volta che le sue mani furono libere, Stiles frugò nel portafogli e tirò fuori i documenti di Derek. “Solo in caso” si strinse nelle spalle prima di lanciare il resto sul bancone e far scivolare i documenti nel taschino di Derek. “Andiamo”.

“Stiles, sei sicuro-”

“Sì, sì” disse con un gesto. “Questa sera ho intenzione di prendermi cura di te. Mi piace comprare al mio dolce coniglietto belle cose” ridacchiò.

“Penso che dovremmo ripensare a tutta questa cosa dei nomignoli”.

Stiles gli rispose con un altro breve bacio prima di tirarlo fuori dalla porta.

Quando uscirono fuori dal palazzo, Derek fu sorpreso di vedere la macchina di Scott. Stiles _aveva_ davvero un piano. Non sapendo dove erano diretti rese Derek un po' ansioso, specialmente in una macchina che sembrava probabilmente aver visto giorni migliori – _anche_ anni. Ma si fidava di Stiles e si ritrovò a guardare avanti a dove erano diretti.

Dopo circa quindici minuti di guida, e _non_ sentendosi come un cucciolo desideroso dopo ogni curva, Stiles finalmente parcheggiò la macchina. Derek guardò fuori dal finestrino e sbatté le palpebre.

“Pattinaggio su ghiaccio?”

Stiles sorrise ampiamente. “Sai come si fa, giusto?”

Derek guardò nel vuoto. “Um”.

“Oh mio Dio, questo sarà anche meglio di quanto mi aspettassi” applaudì prima di saltare fuori dalla portiera e correre verso l'altro lato per aprire quella di Derek. “Dopo di te, mia Signora”.

Derek fece una smorfia. “Non è nemmeno un'opzione, Stiles”.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e chiuse a chiave la portiera dietro di loro, prendendo la mano di Derek nella sua prima di portarlo verso la pista.

“Questo è artificiale, giusto?” pensò di chiedere Derek. Non voleva nemmeno la minima possibilità che Stiles ci cadesse ancora una volta.

Stiles sorrise. “Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Non c'è nessun lago qui sotto. Solo concreto asfalto”.

Sebbene fosse stato un sollievo saperlo, questo non fermò Derek dal tenere Stiles più vicino e di avvolgergli il braccio intorno alla vita, mentre si dirigevano verso l'ingresso e a noleggiare i pattini. Mentre camminavano, Derek riconobbe il ragazzo dietro il bancone come il ragazzo di Erica.

“Ehi Boyd” salutò Stiles.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. Quando quei due erano diventati amici?

“Ehi Stiles” sorrise Boyd, battendo la mano di Stiles come se avessero la loro stretta di mano segreta. _Avevano_ la loro stretta di mano segreta? Perché Stiles non aveva una stretta di mano segreta con _Derek_? Boyd guardò nella sua direzione. “Sei... Derek, giusto?”

Derek annuì, notevolmente _non_ accigliandosi al ragazzo.

Dopo aver detto la misura delle loro scarpe, Boyd recupererò i pattini e li consegnò. “Ehi” gridò a Stiles. “Erica ha amato i frollini. E dice che se sei fortunato stasera, si aspetta che tu le faccia qualche biscotto alle mandorle”.

“Affare fatto” sorrise Stiles, prima di fare l'occhiolino a Derek, che si limitò a scuotere la testa in sgomento.

“Tu e Boyd siete amici?” chiese Derek, mentre prendevano posto su una panca per allacciarsi i pattini.

“Eh, non amici di per sé. Potrei aver menzionato a Erika di volerti portare fuori per un appuntamento durante una conversazione e lei potrebbe aver detto che Boyd lavora presso la pista di pattinaggio. Allora... potrei aver ricavato qualche ingresso gratis, più l'affitto dei pattini con una scatola di frollini” sorrise, scrollando le spalle. “Qualsiasi cosa per il mio panciottino” si sporse in avanti, baciando Derek sulla guancia.

Nonostante il freddo dell'aria, Derek venne riscaldato dal breve tocco, anche se certamente poteva essere un po' geloso di non essere stato in grado di mangiare qualcuno dei prodotti cucinati.

“Non ti preoccupare, tontolone. Te ne ho salvato alcuni” prese in giro Stiles, pizzicando Derek sulla stessa guancia prima di alzarsi.

'Mi conosce troppo bene' rifletté Derek. “Stiles... a proposito di questi nomi...”

“ _Scordatelo_. Non mi fermerò. _Mai_ ” sorrise Stiles, tirando Derek in piedi e portandolo sul ghiaccio.

Fu un po' strano camminare nei pattini e Derek si sentì traballare un po' qua e là, ma la mano nella sua era una grande fonte di stabilità. Stiles scivolava sul ghiaccio con facilità, come se lo avesse fatto centinaia di volte.

“Prendila con calma” assicurò Stiles. “Fai piccoli passi. Ma invece di alzare i piedi spingiti con la punta e scivola” concluse, mostrando a Derek proprio quello che voleva dire prima di tornare al suo fianco.

Derek fece come gli era stato detto, tenendo Stiles per mano, mentre lui lo portava più lontano verso il centro, dove c'erano meno persone a volteggiare. Non era poi così male.

“Vedi? Sei un talento naturale” sorrise Stiles, lasciando le mani di Derek, cercando di lasciare il ragazzo in piedi da solo. Pattinò all'indietro e incoraggiò Derek a seguirlo con un cenno gentile.

Mentre Derek diventava sempre più a suo agio sul ghiaccio, Stiles ritornò al suo fianco, unendo le loro dita e fondendosi tra la folla che circondava la pista di pattinaggio. Girarono sulla pista diverse volte, andando a passo lento. Derek si stava abbastanza divertendo. Gli piaceva la sensazione della mano di Stiles nella sua. Gli piaceva provare cose nuove con Stiles che lo aiutava. Gli faceva venire voglia di provare _tutto_ con Stiles al suo fianco.

Derek tirò Stiles verso di lui e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, assaporando il suo gusto e amando il modo in cui il suo cuore mancò un battito al contatto. Sospirò contento.

“Suppongo che ti stai divertendo” sorrise Stiles compiaciuto.

“Lo sono” sorrise in cambio.

Purtroppo fu in quel momento che qualcuno si schiantò contro di loro, mandando tutti e tre i corpi a schiantarsi sul ghiaccio.

“Oh, merda! Mi dispiace! Non volevo” disse l'intruso, abbassando la testa mentre si alzava e si chinava per aiutare Stiles ad alzarsi.

Derek guardò le mani raggiungere ciò che era suo e prontamente le respinse per aiutare Stiles da solo.

“Danny?” disse Stiles, alzando un sopracciglio.

“No! Nessun Danny qui!” disse il ragazzo, che ora correva per dirigersi fuori dal ghiaccio. Derek lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre il ragazzo – che ora era _senza dubbio_ Danny Mahealani – spariva alla vista. Dopo pochi secondi la testa spuntò di nuovo, ma si sorprese nel realizzare di essere ancora osservato e scomparve di nuovo.

“È stato... strano” commentò Stiles.

Sempre guardando quel punto, un'altra testa spuntò fuori. Questa volta era un biondo riccioluto.

“Quello è Isaac?” domandò Derek.

Una terza testa spuntò fuori prima di sparire, questa volta era un bruno dai capelli disordinati.

“ _Scott_?” disse Stiles incredulo. “Ci hanno _seguito_!”

Stiles prese la mano di Derek e lo condusse dove il trio si nascondeva.

“Sssh! Perché hai dovuto guardare, Scott? Stiles potrebbe riconoscerti in mezzo alla folla!”

“Volevo vedere se stesse ancora guardando. E non è colpa mia se ti sei schiantato contro di loro, Danny”.

“Si sono proprio fermati nel mezzo! Chi _fa_ questo?”

“Uhm, ragazzi?”

“Cosa c'è, Isaac?”

“Ci hanno trovato”.

Tutti e tre i ragazzi sorrisero timidamente alla coppia. Derek si assicurò di dare loro il suo sguardo più intimidatorio. “Cosa state facendo voi ragazzi qui?”

“Uhm, pattinaggio?” tentò Danny.

“Scott, ti ho detto che sarei venuto qui, così che lo avresti _saputo_ , non perché potessi _seguirci_ ” ringhiò Stiles. Derek fece una nota mentale di ricordare quel verso, volendo vedere se potesse fargli uscire lo stesso suono. Ma poi si ricordò che ora non era né il momento né il luogo per tali pensieri e riprese il suo sguardo verso gli intrusi.

“Non è stata una _mia_ idea, era di Danny!” si difese.

“Non darmi tutta la colpa, McCall” il ragazzo hawaiano aggrottò la fronte, colpendo Scott sul braccio.

“Ehi!”

“E tu” Derek annuì a Isaac. “Che ci fai _tu_ qui?”

Isaac si strinse nelle spalle. “Io in realtà _volevo_ veramente venire qui a pattinare sul ghiaccio. Poi Scott ha detto che Stiles ti avrebbe portando qui e poi Danny ha pensato che sarebbe stato meglio guardare voi due che le repliche dei film di Natale”.

Danny sbuffò. “Avevo ragione, però” mormorò sottovoce. “Sono ridicolmente adorabili”.

Stiles rispose spingendo rudemente Danny sulla spalla. “Il nostro appuntamento _non_ è per il piacere dei vostri occhi. Fortunatamente ho programmato di più ed ero sul punto di andarmene con Derek in ogni caso”.

Bene, seriamente. Derek non avrebbe dovuto trovare uno Stiles scontento sexy come lo trovava, ma era stranamente eccitato dal comportamento del suo ragazzo. Non si rendeva conto che stesse sorridendo fin quando non colse lo sguardo curioso di Isaac. Derek vacillò, tornando alla sua espressione neutra.

“Dai, Derek. È ora di andare”.

Anche se voleva restare, dubitava di potere da come Stiles lo spingeva verso il posto dove erano le loro scarpe. Doveva ricordarsi continuamente che non fosse il momento di emozionarsi... nei pantaloni.

Derek slacciò i pattini e si infilò le scarpe, seguendo Stiles al bancone per restituirli. Dopo aver ringraziato Boyd e salutatolo – e anche aver mantenuto la promessa di Erica su quei biscotti – Stiles portò Derek di nuovo alla macchina, aprendogli la portiera prima di raggiungere il sedile del conducente.

“Mi dispiace per loro. Sono dei ficcanaso e non avevano alcun di-”

Derek afferrò la testa di Stiles tra le mani e lo tirò per un bacio caldo. Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, dando a Derek l'accesso alla sua lingua mentre lui accarezza la sua. Sentiva Stiles gemere contro di lui, portando Derek a tuffarsi in avanti finché i suoi polmoni non urlavano per l'aria. Con un ultimo bacio si appoggiò allo schienale del sedile, allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e guardò il suo stordito ragazzo. “Dove andiamo?” sorrise, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

“Tu... io...” deglutì Stiles, un movimento che fece venir voglia a Derek di leccargli il pomo d'Adamo. “Cibo...” respirò finalmente. A Stiles ci volle ancora qualche secondo per riprendersi, prima che sorrise a Derek. “Tu, Signore, sei _impertinente_ ”.

Derek sbuffò mentre Stiles accendeva la macchina.

Stiles li guidò fino a un caratteristico piccolo ristorante, giurando che avessero la migliore torta di mele. Derek ne dubitava, considerando che pensava che la versione di Stiles fosse davvero molto piacevole, ma permise al ragazzo le sue delusioni. Furono portati in una cabina e vennero consegnati loro i menù da sfogliare.

“Devi inoltre provare il loro pollo al limone. Perché conosco il tuo feticcio al limone. Sono anche venuto qui ieri per provarlo, assicurandomi che fosse più che buono”.

Derek scosse la testa. “Non è un _feticcio_ ”.

“È carino che la pensi così, Bubu”.

Anche Derek dovette ridere di quello. Era ridicolo. Quando alzò lo sguardo si rispecchiò in occhi lucidi di gioia. Stiles sembrava godere dell'effetto che aveva su Derek quasi quanto Derek stesso ne era divertito.

La loro cameriera tornò e prese i loro ordini. Derek seguì il suggerimento di Stiles, felice di averlo fatto una volta che il pollo gli raggiunse le labbra. Sapeva di amare il sapore frizzante dell'agrume, ma un feticcio? L'unico modo in cui pensava di poter sviluppare un feticcio era leccando il sapore del limone sul petto di Stiles. Ma con questo in mente, sembrava una possibilità reale.

I due stavano amando la loro compagnia, gustando ogni altro alimento, pur mantenendo una conversazione leggera. Erano fuori nel loro piccolo mondo, fino a quando una sola voce riuscì a penetrare la loro piccola bolla.

“Non mi importa se devo passare davanti a loro. Devo fare pipì”.

Derek poté vedere lo sguardo incupito sulla faccia di Stiles. Il ragazzo sbuffò prima di portare gli occhi a qualcosa sopra la spalla di Derek. O in questo caso, qualc _uno_.

“Jackson” ringhiò.

“Ciao perdenti” il biondo annuì prima di passargli vicino, verso i servizi igienici.

Stiles si raddrizzò sul posto, cercando di individuare qualcosa dietro Derek. Una volta trovato quello che stava cercando, aggrottò la fronte ancora una volta prima di alzarsi in piedi. Non volendo perdere la scena, Derek lo seguì da vicino.

Stiles lo portò a un tavolo dove Isaac era seduto con Lydia, anche se erano sospettosamente sparsi altri quattro piatti. “Scott, esci da sotto il tavolo, scemo. So che ci sei”.

Incapace di fermare la mano dal voler toccare, Derek portò la mano sulla piccola schiena di Stiles. Poteva sembrare che stesse cercando di sostenere il suo ragazzo in azione, ma in realtà voleva saziare il suo bisogno di contatto quando Stiles mostrava un tale comportamento aggressivo. Esattamente non capiva perché tale comportamento lo eccitasse in questo modo, ma non si stava neanche lamentando.

Nel frattempo, mentre Derek stava cercando di controllare i suoi pensieri ribelli, Scott scivolò sulla sedia, come fecero Danny e anche Allison.

“Questa è stata colpa di Scott” fornì rapidamente Danny.

Questa volta Scott colpì Danny sul braccio. “Zitto, Danny!”

Lydia mise un gomito sul tavolo, mentre si appoggiava contro la sua mano, con aria annoiata. “Allison ha chiamato Scott e gli ha chiesto se volesse andare a cena fuori. Danny ha menzionato di venire qui e Scott ha sbottato che voi due sareste venuti qui”.

“Dannazione, Scott. Non ti dirò mai più dove andrò” sibilò Stiles.

“Mi è uscito! Mi dispiace!”

“Allora” continuò Lydia, sembrando un po' seccata per essere stata interrotta. “Ho deciso di accodarmi per vedere lo spettacolo. Non ho realizzato che fosse per il pubblico _G_ ”. Roteò gli occhi.

Danny sbuffò. “Almeno la pista di pattinaggio era un PG” mormorò.

“Mi dispiace” sorrise Allison per scusarsi. “Io veramente _volevo_ solo mangiare”.

“Anche io” disse Isaac alzando la mano, annuendo.

Stiles fissò i suoi amici. “Questo non è uno spettacolo, ragazzi”.

“Lo stai dicendo a _me_ ” brontolò Lydia, guardandosi le unghie.

“Ce ne andiamo. E nessuno di voi ci seguirà” ordinò indicandoli, prima di prendere la mano di Derek nella sua e dirigendosi verso la porta. “Oh” disse, voltandosi verso di loro ancora una volta. “E tu pagherai per il nostro pasto”. E con questo Stiles tornò al tavolo, lasciando la mancia, mentre informava la cameriera del piano, prima di prendere la mano di Derek di nuovo nella sua e condurli fuori dalla porta.

Ancora salirono in macchina, mentre Stiles brontolava di un pubblico indesiderato e di cosiddetti 'amici '. Derek dovette trattenersi dal voler profanare i sedili posteriori di Scott – o il sedile del passeggero, se è per questo – e invece ridacchiò all'intensità di Stiles. Prese la mano del ragazzo nella sua, accarezzandogli la parte posteriore con il pollice. Il piccolo movimento sembrò abbastanza da calmare il suo irritato ragazzo.

Stiles lo portò in una yogurteria. Sembrava ancora un po' scocciato mentre toglieva le chiavi dall'accensione. “Lo so che è freddo fuori, ma pensavo di condividere una fetta di torta con te al ristorante, prima di rendermi conto che ci avessero seguiti”.

Derek sorrise dolcemente, cercando di catturare l'occhio di Stiles. “Va tutto bene. Non è _troppo_ male qui. Questa è la cosa buona di vivere in questa parte della California. Inoltre” assicurò Derek. “Se _ho_ freddo, _tu_ potrai tenermi al caldo”.

Questo sembrò abbastanza da illuminare notevolmente l'umore del ragazzo, prima che uscisse dalla macchina ancora una volta. Questa volta, quando aprì la porta di Derek, si appoggiò di nuovo al ragazzo più grande, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e dandogli un bacio languido. Derek sorrise in questo.

Entrarono e crearono i loro intrugli. Derek si diresse sul sano, scegliendo una base al lampone con una varietà di frutta. Stiles invece decise di saziare la sua golosità. Pagò per i loro dolci e uscirono a passeggiare sul lungomare illuminato da lampioni e luci di Natale.

Stiles saltò su una ringhiera, dondolando pigramente le gambe, mentre Derek scelse di rimare in piedi, trovando posto tra i lunghi arti di Stiles.

Il ragazzo più giovane sospirò, mettendosi un ultimo cucchiaio di yogurt in bocca prima di spingere la ciotola vuota da parte. “Questo non era come doveva andare” mise il broncio.

Derek finì la sua ciotola prima di metterla da parte con quella di Stiles. Strinse le braccia intorno alla vita del ragazzo, avvolgendole sotto la giacca per assorbire il suo calore. “Come doveva andare, esattamente?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Dovevamo divertirci a pattinare insieme, mano nella mano, mentre ascoltavamo le canzoni natalizie in sottofondo. E poi dovevamo avere una bella cena in cui avresti ordinato il pollo al limone e io avrei ordinato il pesce, prima di condividere qualche bella, calda torta di mele per dessert. E poi ti avrei portato a casa e dato il bacio della buonanotte e la promessa di chiamarti, ma aspettando tre giorni prima di farlo così da non sembrare disperato” a questo, Derek sbuffò, “ma tutto questo adesso è rovinato”. Stiles si accigliò, inclinando la testa verso il basso per fissarsi il grembo.

Derek si morse le labbra, pensando a ciò che Stiles aveva detto. “Come è stato rovinato?”

Lui sbuffò. “Andiamo” gemette, alzando le mani in segno di sconfitta. “Scott e Danny e Lydia e _tutti loro_ ci stavano seguendo e guardando e rovinando tutto. Volevo un bell'appuntamento romantico con te e hanno rovinato tutto”.

Ancora, Derek si fermò prima di proseguire. “Ma... ci _siamo_ divertiti a pattinare insieme – anche se non sono del tutto sicuro che ci fosse la musica di Natale in sottofondo, visto che ero troppo distratto cercando di non cadere”. Baciò la clavicola di Stiles, delicatamente. “E abbiamo _avuto_ una bella cena, pur non prendendo la torta di mele. _Ma_ ho avuto lo yogurt gelato con pezzi di mela e il tuo aveva tipo dei pezzetti di biscotti in cima, che – no – non è la stessa cosa della crosta della torta, ma possiamo trascurare questo piccolo dettaglio”. Pose un altro bacio appena sotto la mascella di Stiles. “Tutto sommato” disse, premendo la fronte contro quella di Stiles, “credo che il nostro appuntamento sia stato _perfettamente_ romantico. E io sono abbastanza sicuro che mi darai quel bacio quando mi accompagnerai alla porta, quindi non preoccuparti neanche di questo” aggiunse con un sorriso.

Stiles sospirò, poggiando un braccio sopra la spalla di Derek, mentre faceva scivolare una mano lungo il colletto della maglia, strofinando la pelle che trovò lì, prima di baciare ripetutamente Derek sulla fronte. “Sei perfetto, lo sai questo? Il miglior ragazzo di sempre”.

Derek sorrise. “Non lo so... neanche tu stai andando tanto male”.

Stiles sospirò, facendo scivolare la sua mano all'indietro per avvolgere le braccia intorno a Derek, prima di seppellire il volto nel suo collo. “Ti amo, Derek” mormorò.

Derek sorrise, chiedendosi se si sarebbe mai abituato a sentire quelle parole provenire dalle labbra di Stiles. Girò leggermente la testa per baciare la pelle dietro l'orecchio di Stiles. “Ti amo anche io, Stiles”.

Rimasero lì ancora per un po', prima che l'aria fredda dell'inverno diventasse troppo nonostante il calore che si attiravano l'uno dall'altro. Presero le loro ciotole vuote e trovarono un bidone della spazzatura per gettarle, prima di passeggiare pigramente verso la macchina, senza davvero alcuna fretta di concludere ancora la notte.

Stiles portò Derek a casa, tutto mentre la mano di Derek era comoda nella sua. Derek riuscì anche a trovare una stazione radio che trasmetteva continuamente musica di Natale, con grande gioia di Stiles. E quando si fermarono al palazzo di Derek, Stiles, il vero gentiluomo, accompagnò Derek alla porta.

“Ti chiamo io” respirò Stiles, premendo Derek contro la porta di casa, gli occhi chiusi mentre toccava la fronte con la sua.

“Tra tre giorni?” sorrise Derek.

“Mmm” mormorò il ragazzo. “Beh... forse due. Se sei fortunato”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Fino ad allora conterò i giorni per la tua chiamata”.

Stiles sorrise. Finalmente aprì gli occhi, solo per chiuderli ancora una volta mentre si appoggiava contro Derek per baciarlo con fermezza e tenerezza sulle labbra. Derek si sciolse al tocco, assaporando la sensazione di Stiles premuto contro di lui, le labbra di Stiles contro le sue. Lasciò Derek senza fiato e più desideroso. Derek inseguì quelle labbra, rubando una manciata di baci prima di lasciare finalmente andare Stiles.

“Sei sicuro di non poter rimanere?” suggerì Derek. Era quasi pronto a pregarlo.

Stiles mormorò ancora una volta. “Voglio. Davvero, _davvero_ voglio. Ma...” si morse il labbro. “ _Domani_ notte. Lo prometto”.

Derek sospirò sconfitto, ma accettò la sua risposta. “Domani, allora”.

“Ti cucinerò qualcosa di _veramente_ delizioso al locale in mattinata” promise Stiles, baciandolo con leggerezza. “Notte, Derek”.

Derek rubò un ultimo bacio prima di appoggiarsi contro la porta, sforzandosi di non correre in avanti e aggrapparsi al suo ragazzo. “Notte, Stiles”.

Stiles camminò all'indietro lungo il corridoio, verso l'ascensore. “Miglior. Appuntamento. Di. _Sempre_ ” sorrise, schioccando la lingua e strizzando l'occhio al ragazzo più grande.

Derek ridacchiò e guardò Stiles girarsi e scomparire dietro l'angolo. Infine si spinse via dalla porta ed entrò. Si ritrovò a ridacchiare di nuovo quando prese il portafogli dal bancone e inserì i documenti da dove Stiles li aveva tirati fuori. Stiles non aveva nemmeno bisogno di spendere molto per far divertire Derek. L'unica cosa che aveva finito per pagare era stato lo yogurt e la mancia per la cameriera. Se fosse stato Derek, probabilmente avrebbe pensato di acquistare un elicottero per girare sopra la città. O forse solo un elicottero se Stiles lo desiderava.

Derek si diresse in bagno per rinfrescarsi poco prima di andare a letto, quando il cellulare iniziò a squillare. Era Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D. Derek, anche se un po' confuso considerando che aveva appena visto il ragazzo, sorrise e rispose.

“Pronto?”

“Ehi Derek, _amico_ mio” disse Stiles malinconicamente. “Ho appena avuto un appuntamento con il ragazzo più _sorprendente_. Penso che potrebbe essere l'unico”.

“È così?” sorrise Derek, togliendosi la giacca e gettandola sul letto.

“Mm-mm” mormorò Stiles. “È stato un vero gentiluomo questa sera. Inoltre, ha davvero un bel culo sodo”.

Derek rise. “Sembra qualcuno da non farsi sfuggire”. Fece una pausa. “Ehi, aspetta. Non stai parlando con me mentre guidi, vero?”

“Cosa? Assolutamente no. Questo è pericoloso”.

“Okay, bene. Volevo solo assicurarmene”.

“Inoltre” aggiunse Stiles. “Non sono neanche in macchina”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio a quello. “Cosa?”

“Sì, sai, anche se ho avuto davvero un bell'appuntamento, volevo solo passare la notte a casa di un mio _amico_. Spero che al ragazzo del mio appuntamento non dispiaccia”.

Il cuore di Derek accelerò all'implicazione. Stiles era tornato per rimanere la notte?

La testa di Derek scattò quando sentì bussare alla porta. Si affrettò verso la porta, aprendola per vedere Stiles con lo zaino in spalla e il cellulare alzato all'orecchio.

“Pensi che a lui dispiacerà?” sorrise.

“Neanche un po'” sospirò Derek, prima di far cadere il cellulare per tirare Stiles di nuovo tra le braccia per baciarlo ancora una volta.

Derek aveva ancora abbastanza pensieri razionali per apprezzare davvero quanto sforzo Stiles avesse messo nella loro serata, quanto avesse progettato e considerato i piccoli dettagli, prima che Stiles si prendesse cura anche di questo, trasformando il suo cervello in poltiglia con baci perfettamente angolati e mani avventurose.

E quando Stiles tirò fuori una scatola di frollini dallo zaino, Derek ritenne suo _dovere_ mostrare a Stiles quanto il suo sforzo fosse _veramente_ apprezzato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Prima di tutto grazie per la vostra pazienza. Dicembre è stato un mese intenso. In secondo luogo, grazie per la lettura. Siete tutti superstar XD
> 
> Sono i primissimi minuti dell'inizio del nuovo anno al momento e quindi dovrete perdonarmi se non posso uscirmene con qualcosa da dire. Tranne che avevo l'intenzione di contare il numero di volte che la gente ha detto 'Finalmente' in riferimento al capitolo 19, ma poi ho capito che è solo molto divertente per me. Questo capitolo non doveva succedere, in realtà. Ma poi ho pensato che questo capitolo dovesse succedere. Quindi credo che potrebbe essere stato parte del problema con l'intera attesa, perché questo non è stato esattamente previsto. È sempre bello avere un piano, giusto Stiles? E Derek?
> 
> Oh sì. Credo che Derek possa essere seriamente eccitato da un aggressivo Stiles. Un aggressivo Stiles al gusto di limone. AH.
> 
> E sì, Derek. Stiles _ha_ una stretta di mano segreta con Boyd. Nonché con Scott e Danny.
> 
> Buon anno a tutti. Speriamo che sia uno buono :D
> 
> Oh, e un'altra cosa. Per quelli di voi che preferiscono il sito Archive Of Our Own. Ci sono ufficialmente con lo stesso pseudonimo. Quindi evviva :D
> 
>  **Note del Testo:**  
>  1G/PG: Ci sono tanti diversi rating a seconda dei siti di fanfiction frequentati.  
> Tra G e PG, secondo me, c'è poca differenza ormai ( _non ci sono più i bambini di una volta_ ). G vuol dire che può leggerla chiunque (General Audience) e in PG è suggerita la presenza dei genitori (Parental Guidance suggested), quindi una fanfiction non proprio dedicata ai più piccoli. C'è talmente poca differenza, che molti siti indicano il PG come 'possono leggerla anche i più piccoli'.


	21. Right On Time Part I

Erano passate quasi due settimane di pura felicità da quando Derek e Stiles avevano condiviso quel fatidico bacio sotto la pioggia e lui non avrebbe potuto essere più felice. Essere autorizzato a toccare Stiles era la perfezione. Amava essere in grado di prendergli la mano, avvolgergli un braccio attorno alla vita, abbracciarlo e baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. E ancora meglio fu quando Stiles aveva iniziato e ricambiato di sua volontà. Aveva fatto sentire Derek come se Stiles lo volesse tanto quanto lui voleva Stiles. Sì, toccare Stiles ed essere toccato da lui era un paradiso assoluto.

Ma...

Se Derek fosse stato costretto a trovare un difetto, una preoccupazione sul loro rapporto – e davvero, non era un grosso problema, _davvero_ solo un ripensamento minore – sarebbe stato il fatto che per tutti i loro continui tocchi, al limite dei palpeggiamenti che facevano, questo sarebbe stato tutto. Negli ultimi giorni, ogni volta che le cose si riscaldavano tra loro e i respiri brevi diventavano ansimi pesanti e i leggeri tocchi cambiavano per il puro desiderio per altro, loro si sarebbero... fermati.

Per esempio, la notte dell'appuntamento a sorpresa di Stiles, anche se divertente di per sé, non aveva portato a niente di più che a un'intensa limonata e del petting molto pesante. Avevano fatto tutta la strada verso il letto di Derek con le sue mani che avevano trovato il modo di infilarsi sotto l'orlo della maglia del ragazzo. Le cose stavano procedendo bene, quando proprio nel calore di questo, proprio nel momento in cui il più piccolo dei tocchi li avrebbe mandati fuori controllo, si erano fermati.

Derek non aveva mai veramente capito chi si fosse fermato prima, non quella volta, né in qualsiasi momento prima o dopo, ma quando lo facevano, si guardavano negli occhi per un momento. Ed era in quei momenti che sentiva come se qualcosa fosse stata decisa fuori dal controllo di Derek – la scelta di fermarsi e di rallentare. E così facevano. Riprendevano fiato, i tocchi decisi tornavano a morbide carezze e i baci condivisi sarebbero stati gentili, invece di quelli disperati di prima. E spesso lasciava Derek a chiedersi se forse avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

'Forse si sta tirando indietro' pensò Derek. 'Per qualche motivo non vuole affrettare le cose. E... a me va bene così. Aspetterò fino a quando non sarà pronto. Voglio che la mia prima volta con Stiles sia qualcosa che vuole proprio come la voglio io'.

E sì, mentre tutto questo suonava bene nella sua testa, Derek dovette affrontare una piccola situazione imbarazzante il martedì pomeriggio. Beh, era meno imbarazzante e più un dilemma morale.

Derek era corso nel suo negozio di fiducia, volendo prendere del detersivo e qualche snack per dopo, che Stiles gli avrebbe probabilmente rimproverato. Ma, mentre si dirigeva per la sezione degli snack, il suo occhio aveva catturato qualcosa in un corridoio che doveva semplicemente attraversare. Una volta che lo vide, la sua camminata si fermò. Si prese un paio di secondi per pensare attraverso una marea di pensieri che gli vennero in mente prima di decidere di fare qualche passo fino a quando non fosse di fronte agli oggetti esposti.

Preservativi.

Sì, Derek Hale stava osservando la sezione preservativi.

Derek si morse il labbro, muovendo la maniglia del detersivo in mano. 'Voglio dire, non è come se lo stessimo facendo. Non ho bisogno di loro se non lo stiamo facendo' pensò. Si voltò per andarsene, ma fece solo qualche passo prima di tornare indietro ancora una volta. 'Ma... quando finalmente lo faremo... _faremo_ quello... sarebbe un bene averli. Voglio dire, mi dispiacerebbe essere nel momento e scoprire che nessuno di noi è preparato. Non sarebbe male averli a portata di mano'.

Convinto, Derek prese una scatola, e continuò. Ancora, fece solo qualche passo prima di affrettarsi a mettere la scatola sul gancio con gli altri. 'No. Sono presuntuoso. Se li prendessi so che saranno nel comodino e mi sentirò come se gli stessi facendo pressione, anche se non gli sto facendo davvero nessuna pressione e – basta – no'.

Soddisfatto, Derek fece un piccolo cenno col capo prima di allontanarsi. Percorse il corridoio degli snack, prendendo una confezione, posandola, prendendola di nuovo solo per posarla ancora. E non era come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava con la confezione. La sua testa era altrove. Infine afferrò un sacchetto di patatine prima di ritornare rapidamente al corridoio con i preservativi.

Purtroppo c'era una donna lì, a passeggiare, dando uno sguardo ai prodotti femminili sullo scaffale opposto. Sorpreso, e sentendosi come se la donna potesse pensare di lui un deviato sessuale per assaltare i profilattici, Derek si voltò per far finta di guardare quello che era sullo scaffale di fronte a lui. Poteva sentire il calore inondargli il volto e le orecchie quando si rese conto che ora stava facendo finta di comprare dei pannolini per adulti. Poteva quasi sentire gli occhi della donna addosso prima che lei lo superasse, pensando agli affari suoi.

Derek voleva che il terreno si aprisse e lo seppellisse nella sua vergogna e imbarazzo. Aveva una mezza idea di lasciare il suo detersivo e gli snack e correre fuori dalla porta in modo da potersi nascondere nel suo appartamento, dove non avrebbe mai potuto incontrare quella donna un'altra volta. Ma si rese conto di essere ridicolo e si disse di allontanarsi dai pannolini per adulti e – _per l'amor di Dio_ – prendere i maledetti preservativi e andare a casa. 'Seriamente, Derek, ne stai facendo un problema troppo grosso. Prendili e vai' scherzò mentalmente. Decisamente, ma con la testa abbassata, Derek afferrò rapidamente la scatola che aveva preso in precedenza e la infilò sotto il braccio, in un debole tentativo di nasconderla da eventuali occhi curiosi.

Si diresse verso le casse e si mise in fila, raccogliendo alcune barrette di cioccolato e sacchetti di caramelle mentre era lì, pensando tardivamente che forse avrebbe dovuto prendere un cestino mentre entrava.

“Te l'ho detto. Non possiamo prendere questo tipo. Abbiamo bisogno di quelle a capsule”.

“Che _differenza_ fa?”

“Dannazione, Jackson, fidati di me, okay? Non puoi versare il sapone liquido per piatti nella lavastoviglie”.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, sperando oltre ogni speranza di essere invisibile in questo momento.

“Oh, ehi, guarda. È Derek”.

Non ebbe tale fortuna.

'Forse se li ignoro, andranno via' pensò pieno di desiderio.

“Ehi, Derek” Danny girò intorno al ragazzo più grande, attirando la sua attenzione.

Ancora, la fortuna non fu certo dalla parte di Derek.

“Ehi, Danny” si limitò ad annuire, sperando che sarebbe finita lì.

Non finì lì.

“Ciao Derek” salutò Jackson da dietro. “È una scatola di preservativi quella sotto il braccio?”

Derek si spostò leggermente, sperando in ritardo di bloccare la vista del ragazzo biondo.

Lo sentì sbuffare. “Magnum”.

“Ah” sorrise Danny. “Tu e Stiles avete già svuotato la tua ultima scatola, eh?” inarcò un sopracciglio suggestivamente, sgomitando al ragazzo più grande.

Per Derek, quello che lui e Stiles facevano – o in questo caso, _non_ facevano – nel tempo libero non erano affari loro. Quindi lui non capì esattamente perché sentisse la necessità di rispondere, “In realtà... no”.

Immediatamente sentì una mano sulla spalla, si girò. Fissò Jackson per il tocco, ma il biondo fu impassibile.

“Vuoi dire che state insieme da cinque mesi e non avete nemmeno fatto qualcosa?”

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Non stiamo insieme da cinque mesi...”

Danny roteò gli occhi. “Si riferisce al fatto che vi conoscete e praticamente avete una cotta l'uno per l'altro da quando vi siete incontrati, cinque mesi fa”.

Derek aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Jackson lo interruppe.

“Vuoi dire che in tutto questo tempo non siete stati nemmeno 'amici con benefici'? Niente palpeggiamenti? Niente lavori di mano?”

Per la seconda volta durante la giornata, Derek chiuse gli occhi, desiderando che la terra si aprisse e lo inghiottisse interamente. Questa non era una conversazione che voleva avere con qualcuno, soprattutto non nel mezzo del proprio negozio di fiducia del quartiere. Ma quando riaprì gli occhi e guardò il volto curioso del biondo, adattò semplicemente la sua espressione in una di fastidio. “Questo non è affar tuo”.

Ancora, Jackson sbuffò.

“Quindi questa sarà la prima volta tua e di Stiles?” continuò Danny.

E ancora, Derek voleva dirgli che non erano fatti suoi, ma ancora, Jackson lo interruppe, afferrandolo per un braccio e voltandolo completamente.

“Ehi” ringhiò Derek. Avrebbe spinto via il braccio di Jackson, se le braccia non fossero state piene.

Jackson non prestò nemmeno attenzione allo sguardo mortale volto nella sua direzione. Era troppo occupato a toccare le braccia di Derek. “Amico” si accigliò verso Derek, la faccia piena di serietà. “Dimenticato qualcosa?”

Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato, desiderando di essere andato al negozio a quattro isolati di distanza nella direzione opposta invece di questo in particolare. Si limitò a fissare Jackson senza espressione.

Jackson lo fissò come se qualunque cosa cui voleva arrivare dovesse essere ovvia. Dopo alcuni secondi di niente, Jackson finalmente sbatté le palpebre. “ _Lubrificante_?”

E per quella che sembrò la centesima volta in un'allarmante breve lasso di tempo, Derek avrebbe voluto essere invisibile.

“Danny” disse Jackson, girando la testa di lato. “Vai a prendere una bottiglia”.

Con un ghigno di divertimento, il ragazzo hawaiano fece come gli era stato detto.

“Fidati di me” disse Jackson con aria di sufficienza, mettendo la mano sulla spalla di Derek. “Mi ringrazierai in mattinata”.

Derek guardò dalla mano sulla spalla al ragazzo attaccato a questa e viceversa. Apparentemente, infine, consapevole del grande fastidio sul volto di Derek, il sorriso lentamente scivolò via mentre ritirò la mano, come se fosse stato bruciato.

'Molto meglio' si rilassò interiormente Derek.

“Il prossimo” disse l'impiegata dietro la cassa.

Derek si voltò e realizzò che la fila si era ridotta. Lei stava chiamando lui. Abbassando un po' la testa, ma rifiutando di essere imbarazzato per i suoi acquisti, Derek scaricò tutto sul bancone, pronto a uscire da questo negozio sperduto.

“Ha trovato tutto il necessario?” chiese educatamente.

Derek indossò un falso sorriso e annuì.

“E le piacerebbe acquistare un sacchetto da dieci centesimi?”

Ancora, Derek annuì. “Sì, grazie”.

“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta! Non dimenticare il lubrificante!”

'Qualcuno ce l'ha con me. Lo so' pensò debolmente Derek mentre Danny correva e aggiungeva la bottiglia al mucchio.

Danny diede una pacca sulla spalla a Derek e sorrise. “Questa è la mia marca preferita. È un po' più costosa, ma funziona...” si poteva capire ora come Danny e Jackson fossero migliori amici. Nessuno dei due aveva discrezione. Ma almeno Danny era abbastanza intelligente da capire quando smettere. ”... Ders” mormorò Danny, indietreggiando. Si schiarì la gola e prese il suo posto al fianco di Jackson. Nessuno dei ragazzi disse altro dopo questo.

“Vuoi aggiungere anche questo?” chiese l'impiegata, ancora cordiale come sempre, anche mentre teneva la bottiglia.

Derek fece una pausa, consapevole degli occhi su di lui, e infine annuì minuziosamente. In silenzio ringraziò tutti i poteri esistenti che la donna non ebbe bisogno di chiamare per un controllo sul prezzo dell'articolo. Quello l'avrebbe ucciso.

Ma poi si chiese quale fosse il grande problema. Era un uomo adulto con un meraviglioso ragazzo. Certo che voleva fare sesso con lui. E i preservativi e il lubrificante non erano nulla di cui vergognarsi. In realtà dimostravano che era un adulto responsabile e maturo. Che si curava per il benessere del suo partner. E i due ragazzi dietro di lui, in ultima analisi, stavano solo cercando di aiutare. Così, con una profonda inspirazione, Derek sorrise all'impiegata e la fermò dal chiudere il conto.

“Sai cosa, è possibile aggiungere anche la loro roba? Sono... amici” disse, annuendo con la testa nella loro direzione. Con la coda dell'occhio vide i due ragazzi sciogliersi e sorridere, mentre spingevano i loro acquisti sul bancone di fronte alla donna senza nessuna esitazione. Vide anche Jackson afferrare un sacchetto di caramelle dallo scaffale e gettare anche quelle.

“ _Jackson_ ” sibilò Danny. “Posale”.

“Cosa? Paga _lui_ ”.

“Ma-”

Derek scosse la testa. “Va tutto bene”.

“Vedi?”

Danny roteò gli occhi. “Non dovresti incoraggiare questo tipo di comportamento”.

Ancora, Jackson sbuffò.

Infine, quando tutto venne contato e pagato, Derek afferrò il sacchetto di carta pieno dei suoi acquisti e fu pronto a fuggire al riparo della sua casa. Era pronto a buttarsi alle spalle tutto questo viaggio al negozio andato a male.

“Ehi, Derek!” urlò Jackson, una volta in mezzo alla strada. “Goditi il sesso!”

“Jackson, zitto! Sei così stronzo”.

Derek non si guardò nemmeno indietro.

In quindici minuti, Derek fu di nuovo nei confini sacri del suo appartamento, dove non era necessario preoccuparsi di occhi giudicanti e smorfie sornione. L'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno di essere preoccupato era il goloso profumo dei prodotti cucinati che si diffondeva nell'aria mentre attraversava la porta.

“Ah! Bene, sei a casa!”

Derek sorrise immediatamente vedendo Stiles saltare sopra il divano e avvicinarsi. Con una mano su un controller, Stiles posò la mano libera sul petto di Derek e si chinò in avanti per dargli un breve bacio sulle labbra.

“Mm” mormorò Derek. “Che ci fai qui?”

“Tu e io stiamo per fare una maratona di questo Lego di Harry Potter Anni 5-7, perché ogni volta che provo con Scott continua a scappare nella stanza accanto, mentre io cerco ancora di raccogliere tutte le monete in modo che possa essere un 'Vero Mago'”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Niente di tutto questo ha senso”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Siediti, mio adorato muffin, e rilassati. Giocheremo ai video games per il prossimo futuro e ho alcuni biscotti di zucchero alla cannella freschi di forno a raffreddare sul bancone per corromperti alla sottomissione”.

“Ah. Beh, qualcuno sa di certo come ottenere quello che vuole”.

Il ragazzo più giovane ridacchiò. “È quello che faccio, guancette dolci” fece l'occhiolino compiaciuto verso Derek. “Ecco” disse, scambiando il controller in mano per la borsa nel braccio di Derek. “Finisci le impostazioni, fai conoscenza con i controlli, e io andrò a controllare quei biscotti”.

Derek venne momentaneamente preso dal panico. Non voleva esattamente che Stiles vedesse i suoi pochi acquisti scelti, così cercò di prendere la borsa dal suo ragazzo. “Oh, aspetta” tentò debolmente Derek. “Lasciami solo mettere via quelle...”

“Pfffft, sciocchezze” disse Stiles, roteando gli occhi e scacciando la mano di Derek. “Posso farlo io. Conoscendoti è solo altro cibo spazzatura, giusto? Una grande scatola di Lemonheads per il mio goloso Lemony Snicket?”

Derek avrebbe dovuto davvero smettere di cercare di dare un senso alla maggior parte delle cose che uscivano dalla bocca di Stiles. Scosse la testa. “Non è solo cibo spazzatura, sapientone. Ho anche comprato il detergente”.

“Così metterò via anche quello” disse Stiles con nonchalance, girandosi con la borsa ancora tra le braccia mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina.

“No, Stiles, lasciami-” iniziò Derek, mettendo una mano sulla borsa.

“In realtà non è un grosso problema, Derek. Il tuo cioccolato va vicino alle tazze, il tuo detersivo per bucato sotto il lavandino. So di mettere tutto nei posti più illogici e-”

Con la mano di Derek ancora su di essa, mentre Stiles continuava a camminare verso la cucina, la borsa di carta cedette, strappandosi dalle braccia del ragazzo più giovane, rovesciando il suo contenuto a terra.

“Aw Derek, vedi cosa mi fai fare?”

Derek era troppo preso dal panico per anche solo registrare ciò che Stiles aveva detto, scrutando con gli occhi il pavimento per una certa scatola e bottiglia che erano cadute. Vide la scatola vicino al suo ragazzo e rapidamente si chinò cercando di raccoglierla con discrezione, mentre contemporaneamente prendeva le sue caramelle cadute.

Anche Stiles si chinò, aiutando Derek a raccogliere i contenuti. Ridacchiò. “Almeno non era farina questa vo... oh”. Con uno Snickers in una mano, l'altra mano di Stiles aleggiò precariamente sopra la scatola prima di raccoglierla per esaminarla.

“Quelli sono – posso spiegare” disse Derek rapidamente.

Stiles alzò gli occhi, la testa inclinata interrogativamente.

“Quelli non sono per te – voglio dire – lo _sono_. Ma non adesso. Voglio dire che non dobbiamo usarli al momento. Solo, quando sarai pronto – nessuna pressione – ma quando – _se_ – se vuoi usarli – li avremo. Per me. _Oppure per te_ – se vuoi – se è questo che vuoi. Perché mi va bene questo. Mi va bene, se è quello che vuoi, perché voglio essere con te e questo non significa che devo essere _dentro_ t- _No_! Aspetta! Non- questo suonava così- solo- dimenticalo...” Derek distolse lo sguardo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. 'Oh mio Dio, perché stai ancora parlando?!' si urlò Derek mentalmente. 'Stai zitto, idiota!' distolse lo sguardo dalla stupida scatola che desiderava non aver mai preso e fissò il tappeto. “Vado... a restituirli...” mormorò, infine, allungando una mano per la scatola, troppo imbarazzato per incontrare gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo.

“Derek, amore mio...” iniziò Stiles. “Io... io davvero non credo che tu possa restituire i preservativi”.

Con un sospiro di sconfitta, Derek lasciò cadere la mano lungo il fianco prima di sedersi e sdraiarsi lentamente sul tappeto, seppellendo il viso sotto le braccia.

'Perché sta con me?' pensò Derek, criticandosi. 'Sono un idiota che dice cose idiote. Probabilmente pensa che è tutto quello che voglio adesso. Pensa che ora dobbiamo fare sesso perché aspetto che lo facciamo. Che sono un idiota ossessionato dal sesso che vuole-'

“Derek”.

Le braccia di Derek vennero spostate con forza dal suo viso, ma era determinato a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Se lui non poteva vedere Stiles, allora forse, solo forse, Stiles non poteva vedere lui.

In realtà non era uno dei momenti più belli di Derek.

“Andiamo” provò Stiles. “Parla con me”.

“Credo... credo di aver detto abbastanza” disse semplicemente. Giurò di non parlare di nuovo perché apparentemente tutto quello che gli usciva dalla bocca era una sfilza di parole che erano destinate a farlo suonare come un pazzo.

Stiles lasciò la presa sul braccio di Derek e gli si mise invece a cavalcioni. “Hai comprato i preservativi. Allora, cosa? Qual è il grande problema? Hai un ragazzo molto sexy e molto attraente. Francamente, non credo che ne hai comprati abbastanza”.

Derek sbuffò, ma aprì gli occhi, anche se ancora si rifiutava di guardare verso il suo ragazzo molto sexy e molto attraente.

“Ed ehi” continuò Stiles. “Mi rende felice che anche tu ne hai bisogno. Non solo significa che lo vuoi – con _me_ tra tutte le persone – ma significa anche che hai fatto sesso come un matto alle mie spalle e avevi bisogno di rifornimento”.

Derek alzò di scatto la testa, scandalizzato. “Non l'ho fatto!”

“Ah!” sorrise Stiles, chinandosi per posare un breve bacio sulla punta del naso di Derek. “Ti ho fatto alzare lo sguardo, no?”

Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stanco. “Io... io non voglio che tu pensi che li ho presi perché _dobbiamo_ fare sesso. Li ho presi nel caso in cui decidessimo di... li avevamo già...“

“E lo capisco!” disse Stiles con entusiasmo, precipitandosi all'indietro nel grembo di Derek mentre tirava l'altro ragazzo in posizione seduta.

Derek si lasciò spostare, posando le mani sui fianchi di Stiles mentre affondava il viso nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo.

“Non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzato, Derek. Lo voglio, sai? E mi rende felice che lo vuoi anche tu. Che ci hai effettivamente pensato”.

“Certo che ci ho pensato, Stiles” disse Derek, la voce soffocata contro la maglia del ragazzo più giovane. Quanto spesso ci avesse pensato era solo un'altra cosa su cui Derek si sentiva imbarazzato. “Sei... _tu_... e le tue braccia... e lo stupido sorriso, e... i nei”. Era contento di poter mettere la sua attrazione per Stiles in così eloquenti parole.

Sentì Stiles ridacchiare. “Hai pensato ai miei nei?”

Derek annuì, girando leggermente la testa in modo che potesse strofinare il naso nell'incavo del collo del ragazzo. “Ho pensato di baciarne... e leccarne... ogni. Uno”. Dimostrò il suo desiderio di fare proprio questo con uno che trovò proprio sotto la mascella del ragazzo. Stiles respirò profondamente, mentre Derek poteva sentire il battito aumentare sotto la pelle contro le sue labbra.

“Allora... allora, cosa ti ha fermato? E per favore, non dire che è 'la mia virtù', perché questa è una nave che è salpata da tempo”.

Derek si fermò. Non voleva sentirlo. Non voleva sentire niente del genere. Il solo pensiero che Stiles fosse stato con qualcun altro fece sentire Derek follemente geloso. 'C'è qualcuno là fuori in questo momento che è stato con Stiles. Quello l'ha toccato in un modo in cui io ho solo _fantasticato'_. Era un pensiero molto angosciante.

Derek si tirò un po' indietro per guardare il ragazzo arrossato. 'Ma... lui è mio ora. E ho intenzione di fare in modo che nessun altro lo tocchi ancora in quel modo'. Certo, l'avrebbe fatto solo quando Stiles era disposto e pronto.

“Non voglio metterti fretta in qualcosa per cui non sei pronto” ammise finalmente Derek.

Stiles ridacchiò divertito. “Sono pronto. Ero pronto. Infatti ho aspettato che _tu_ fossi pronto”.

“Aspetta, cosa?” Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Sì” affermò Stiles. “Ogni volta che facevamo cose, è solo... c'era un punto in cui si sentiva come se ti stessi trattenendo per qualche motivo. E io sono pazzo di te, Derek, quindi se vuoi aspettare, aspetterò. Fino a quando sarai pronto”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “No... no, quelle sono le _mie_ battute. _Tu_ sei quello che ha fermato e rallentato le cose”.

Anche Stiles scosse la testa. “No, sono abbastanza sicuro che fossi tu”.

“Stai dicendo che per tutto questo tempo – per tutto questo _intero_ tempo – avremmo potuto...?”

Come le sue parole si spensero e la realizzazione colpì entrambi, Derek emise un gemito, mentre il ragazzo tra le sua braccia rideva. Per tutto il tempo in cui stava cercando di essere un bravo nobile ragazzo, avrebbe potuto essere un bravo e nobile ragazzo _a letto_. La realizzazione e la considerazione del tempo sprecato lasciò Derek frustrato in più di un modo. Stiles, d'altra parte, era semplicemente divertito mentre continuava a ridere alle loro collettive spese. Rideva ancora quando il cellulare nella tasca di Derek iniziò a squillare.

“Hai intenzione di rispondere?” riuscì a chiedere Stiles tra le risate.

Derek infilò la mano in tasca e tirò fuori il cellulare. Aggrottò la fronte al numero, non riconoscendolo.

“Hm? Questo è il numero di Danny” disse Stiles, leggendo al contrario.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, ma schiacciò per rispondere, mettendolo in vivavoce. “Sì?”

“Ehi Derek, sono Danny. C'è stata una svista al negozio” disse, arrivando al sodo. “Penso che hai preso il bagnoschiuma di Jackson al posto del lubrificante”.

Passò un attimo di silenzio. Probabilmente dedicato alla perdita della dignità di Derek.

“Derek?” disse la voce metallica di Danny dal cellulare.

Ancora una volta Stiles scoppiò a ridere, mentre Derek gettava il cellulare da parte prima di sdraiarsi di nuovo sul tappeto e coprirsi il viso sotto le braccia. 'Sono morto' pensò. 'Sono morto e questo è il mio piccolo purgatorio. Condannato a fare sempre la figura della stupido davanti a colui che amo'.

Sentì Stiles muoversi da dove era ancora seduto sul suo grembo, placando le risate. “Danny?”

“Oh, merda. _Stiles_?”

“Ahah, sì” ridacchiò di nuovo. “Derek non si sente troppo bene in questo momento” disse, mentre Derek sentì Stiles dargli una pacca confortante sul petto. “Passerò più tardi e li cambieremo”.

“O-Okay. Bene” ridacchiò nervosamente Danny- “Sai com'è Jackson. Umm... Derek non mi ucciderà, vero?”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia troppo occupato a nascondersi dall'imbarazzo per preoccuparsi di ucciderti” rassicurò.

“Oh” rispose Danny, non sembrando affatto rassicurato.

“Non ti preoccupare” disse ancora Stiles. “Stai bene, stiamo bene, va tutto bene. A dopo, Danny”.

' _Non_ va tutto bene' brontolò Derek interiormente. Sentì Stiles muoversi ancora. Scese da Derek solo per sdraiarsi sul tappeto accanto a lui, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e posando una gamba sopra a quella del ragazzo più grande. Non disse nulla di più questa volta, anche se Derek sentiva ridacchiare di tanto in tanto.

Alla fine Derek decise di affrontare il mondo ancora una volta, lasciando scivolare un braccio intorno al suo ragazzo mentre l'altro si trasferiva a tenere quello intorno alla sua vita. Finalmente aprì gli occhi, guardando il soffitto mentre stringeva la mascella. “Io... ho comprato anche il lubrificante”.

Con la sua vista periferica riuscì a vedere Stiles ghignare. “Ho sentito”. Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, Derek in parte a corto di parole, in parte pauroso di tutte le parole che potessero uscirgli. Sapeva di non avere una vera ragione per essere imbarazzato. Stiles certamente non pensava affatto meno di lui per i suoi acquisti. E certamente non lo pensava neanche un maniaco sessuale. Così, con un sospiro, Derek si girò su un fianco, guardando finalmente Stiles negli occhi.

“Ciao” sorrise dolcemente Stiles, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia.

“Ciao” rispose Derek.

Stiles alzò la mano, premendo leggermente la punta del dito sul lieve solco della fronte di Derek. “Qualunque cosa tu stia pensando, sappi che ti amo...” disse, scorrendo il dito lungo il ponte del naso di Derek fino alle labbra, prima di avvicinarsi lentamente per dargli un bacio deciso. “... Non importa _cosa_ compri” aggiunse con un sorriso compiaciuto. Non si rese conto di quanto fosse importante l'affermazione finché non sentì la tensione abbandonarlo con le sue parole.

Con un sospiro finale, Derek si alzò lentamente. Stiles lo seguì, alzandosi prima di aiutare Derek a stare in piedi.

“Ora” disse Stiles, guardandosi intorno, le mani sui fianchi. “Porterò questo” si chinò e prese la bottiglia del bagnoschiuma, “e lo restituirò. E Signor Hale” sorrise, infilando un braccio sotto la giacca di Derek per avvicinarlo per un altro breve bacio, “prova a non mangiare tutti i biscotti mentre sono via”.

“Non faccio garanzie”.

Stiles sbuffò, appoggiandosi per un altro bacio languido. “Ti amo”.

Derek premette la fronte contro quella di Stiles e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi come se le semplici parole potessero riscaldarlo. “Ti amo anch'io” mormorò sottovoce.

“Torno subito” disse Stiles, allontanandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta, “così non usare quello” indicò la console sul pavimento, “o _quelli_ ” fece l'occhiolino mentre indicava la scatola quasi dimenticata di preservativi, “senza di me”. E con questo, il piccolo ragazzo sfacciato di Derek si affrettò a uscire dalla porta.

Una volta che portò il suo rossore sotto controllo, Derek si mise a raccogliere gli oggetti caduti per riporli in luoghi che avevano abbastanza senso per lui. Masticò un biscotto mentre finiva di impostare la console e ne masticò altri quattro mentre aspettava che Stiles ritornasse. Quando Derek stava raggiungendo l'ultimo, Stiles finalmente ritornò, sorridendo da solo.

“Tesoro, sono a casa!”

Derek alzò gli occhi, ma era comunque contento. Poteva sicuramente abituarsi a questo.

“Jackson era scontroso, come previsto, perché come ho _osato_ suggerirgli di usare una normale saponetta se aveva bisogno di farsi così tanto la doccia, perché a quanto pare solo i _contadini_ usano le saponette” sbuffò. “Comunque... ehi, dove è il tuo cellulare?”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Nella mia tasca. Perché?”

Stiles si avvicinò, infilando la mano libera nei jeans di Derek.

Ancora, Derek roteò gli occhi. “Sai, puoi semplicemente chiedere”.

“Sì, ma in questo modo” Stiles sorrise, “riesco a toccare”. Tirò fuori il cellulare e lo roteò in mano, tirando contemporaneamente fuori una bottiglia dalla tasca della giacca. “Questa, credo, è tua”.

Determinato a non essere ulteriormente imbarazzato, ma incapace di fermare il leggero rossore, Derek strappò velocemente la bottiglia di lubrificante dalla mano di Stiles. Guardò curiosamente mentre Stiles digitava sul suo cellulare. “Cosa stai facendo?”

Stiles capovolse il cellulare, mostrando a Derek una nuova voce nel suo calendario: 'Sexytimes con Stiles ;D'.

“Ecco” sorrise Stiles. “Ora è nel tuo calendario e non c'è modo di tornare indietro”.

Derek si accigliò alla data, chiedendosi perché rimandare a domani quello che si poteva fare oggi. “Ma... domani?”

“Ah, siamo ansiosi?” sorrise sornione Stiles.

Derek non aveva intenzione di ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma ora che sapeva che gli era concesso non vedeva l'ora di portare Stiles nella sua stanza e non farlo uscire di nuovo, a eccezione di quando voleva un po' di buon caffè – ma anche allora, pensò che poteva accettare una tazza fatta da Isaac se significava tenere Stiles tutto per sé.

L'espressione di Stiles si ammorbidì. “Solo... nessuna pressione, okay? Stasera cerchiamo di rilassarci. Cerchiamo di essere noi senza preservativi o lubrificante o sesso appeso sopra le nostre teste. Solo... noi”.

Derek considererò quanto detto da Stiles attentamente. “Hai voglia di finire il tuo vide game, non è vero?”

“Voglio dire, sono così vicino al 100 %. Mi sta letteralmente uccidendo dall'interno sapere che l'ho quasi finito”.

Un sorriso si aprì sul volto di Derek. Il suo ragazzo era incredibile. “Va bene” acconsentì. “Nessuna pressione. Solo... Lego”.

Stiles sorrise. “Noi e Lego”. Si sporse in avanti, facendo scivolare il cellulare di nuovo nella tasca di Derek, il ragazzo più grande emise un rantolo morbido mentre Stiles lo toccava un'altra volta prima di saltare verso il divano, un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

Giusto. Mercoledì non poteva arrivare abbastanza presto.

Ma poi Derek guardò il ragazzo sul divano, il cuore che gli si riscaldava soltanto alla sua vista. Sorrise tra sé, sapendo che per Stiles sarebbe sicuramente valsa la pena aspettare. E con questo in mente, Derek prese l'ultimo biscotto e prese posto accanto a Stiles.

/\/\/\

Stiles ritornò a casa quella sera, visto che aveva un compagno di stanza che credeva che un rotolo di pizza fosse una cena soddisfacente. Così, con un po' di riluttanza, Derek lo guardò andare via, ma rimase entusiasta per quello che domani prometteva.

Ma quella dell'orario, si vede, nonostante la loro pianificazione meticolosa, poteva sempre cambiare.

Derek stava per dirigersi verso il locale quando ricevette una telefonata da Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D.

“Ehi Stiles” rispose Derek, infilandosi la giacca mentre cullava il cellulare sulla spalla.

“Ehi Derek” disse Stiles allegramente. “Solo un avvertimento. Lo so che probabilmente stai uscendo, ma sarà Isaac a servirti oggi”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Va tutto bene?”

“Sì, no. Tutto bene. Solo... penso di aver preso un virus o qualcosa del genere. Solo una gastroenterite. Probabilmente qualcosa che ho mangiato, considerando che ho lasciato Scott incustodito la scorsa notte mentre preparava un po' di roba per la cena”.

Quello certamente metteva un freno ai loro piani. “Oh. Beh, allora vengo da te. Ti porto un po' di tè o qualcosa per aiutare a sistemare il tuo stomaco”.

“Oh, no, no. Questo è gentile da parte tua, ma sono qui a rimettere lo stomaco. Non è attraente per niente”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Stiles, non mi interessa. Voglio che tu stia meglio. Vengo da e porto un po' di zuppa”.

“No, davvero Derek. Starò bene, te lo prometto. Domani – _di sicuro_ – io e te passeremo tuuuuuuto il pomeriggio e la notte insieme fino a quando sarai _tu_ a non poterne più di me”.

Derek sbuffò. “No, piccolo. Non potrei mai stancarmi di te” disse lentamente. “Giusto? Questo è quello che dovrei dire?”

Stiles scoppiò in una risata dall'altra linea. “Ti ho insegnato bene. Ci vediamo domani, okay?”

“Mm-mm. Rimettiti. Ti amo”.

“Ti amo anche io”.

Derek fece una pausa, il cellulare ancora all'orecchio. Attese un buon minuto, solo per ascoltare. Infine, “Hai intenzione di attaccare?”

“Stavo aspettando che tu attaccassi”.

Derek si pizzicò il ponte del naso. “Stiles, non saremo una di quelle coppie. Quindi, attacca”.

“No, attacca _tu_ ”.

Poteva sentire la presa in giro nella sua voce. “Bene, attacco”. Non attaccò. Aspettò ancora un po', in attesa di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Stiles.

“... Derek?”

Derek sospirò. Erano diventati una di _quelle_ coppie.

“Non hai attaccato” notò Stiles, suonando molto divertito.

“Dovrei”.

“Allora perché non hai-”

“Oh mio Dio, ragazzi! È troppo presto per queste stronzate! Attaccate il maledetto telefono!”

“Ow! Scott! Sei un cogl-”

Derek si limitò a fissare il cellulare quando cadde la linea. Una parte di lui era preoccupata che il suo ragazzo potesse essere stato dilaniato da un mostro con la testata del letto, ma l'altra parte non aveva davvero l'interesse ad affrontare la bestia. Invece, si diresse verso la porta, si infilò le scarpe e si diresse fuori.

Quando Derek entrò nel locale, Isaac era seduto vicino alla cassa con la testa appoggiata alla mano, gli occhi chiusi.

'Dorme?' si domandò Derek, avvicinandosi lentamente. Una volta al bancone, Isaac non si mosse per niente, Derek fece un respiro profondo.

“ _ISAAC_!” urlò, sbattendo le mani sul bancone più forte che poteva.

Il ragazzo biondo balzò dalla sedia, cadendo a terra, una sfilza di parolacce in fuga dalle sue labbra. Derek sorrise compiaciuto di se stesso. Si chinò sul bancone, guardando il barista. “Buongiorno”.

“È sicuro che hai una vena sadica” Isaac aggrottò la fronte, fissando il ragazzo più grande.

Derek fu gentile abbastanza da abbassarsi un po', allungando una mano per aiutare il ragazzo ad alzarsi. “Ad essere onesti, davvero non dovresti addormentarti al banco”.

“Beh, allora forse il tuo stupido ragazzo dovrebbe venire a lavorare come dovrebbe e non chiamarmi alle cinque del mattino” rispose, accettando l'aiuto di Derek.

Derek sospirò. Non apprezzò esattamente Isaac chiamare Stiles 'stupido', ma poteva simpatizzare con il ragazzo.

Isaac si accasciò sulla sedia. “Almeno sto facendo tonnellate di lavoro straordinario sui suoi turni. Cosa c'è che non va in lui, comunque? Era molto vago quando ha chiamato. Ero anche nel dormiveglia, così potrei aver perso qualche dettaglio...”

“Stiles ha detto che ha la gastroenterite. O un'intossicazione alimentare o qualcosa del genere. Praticamente il suo stomaco gli dava fastidio, quindi credo che volesse solo un giorno di riposo”.

Isaac sospirò prima di saltare dal suo posto e lavorare all'ordine di Derek. “Scommetto che ha messo un freno ai tuoi piani, eh?” chiese girandosi verso Derek, mentre girava i vari beccucci per fare la schiuma dal latte.

“Scusa?”

Il biondo alto si guardò alle spalle. “Sai? Il sesso? Voi ragazzi avevate intenzione di farlo oggi, vero?”

Derek fece una smorfia. “Non vedo come questo sia affare tuo”.

Isaac rimase impassibile. Sbuffò e rivolse la sua attenzione alla macchina. “Puoi negarlo, ma Danny mi ha detto che lui e Jackson ti hanno incontrato ieri. Mi ha anche detto che Stiles è passato e ha preso il lubrificante che ti sei lasciato alle spalle”.

“Non ho-” ringhiò in frustrazione Derek, chiudendo gli occhi e sbuffando in sgomento. Quei ragazzi avevano semplicemente troppa familiarità l'uno con l'altro. Avrebbe dovuto parlare a Stiles della privacy, anche se una parte di lui credeva che in realtà non avrebbe portato a niente. Una volta che si sentì abbastanza calmo da non minacciare Isaac in segreto, lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Sì, va bene. L'avevamo programmato, ma questo è solo rimandato di un giorno”.

Isaac si avvicinò e lasciò cadere un bastoncino nella tazza, consegnando la bevanda finita verso Derek. Si strinse nelle spalle. “Beh, credo che ti darà un po' di tempo per decorare il posto”.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, alzando la tazza alle labbra e soffiandoci sopra con leggerezza. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Questa sarà la vostra prima volta insieme. Qualche candela? Musica per l'atmosfera? Forse anche alcune fragole immerse nel cioccolato per far funzionare le cose? Sono un noto afrodisiaco, sai”.

'Uh'. Derek aggrottò la fronte nella contemplazione. Non ci aveva pensato. “Pensi che questo genere di cose funzioni?”

“Voglio dire... non può far male”.

Derek conservò l'idea per un'ulteriore riflessione. Era sicuramente qualcosa da approfondire. Ma per ora, mentre prendeva un sorso dalla sua tazza, era più preoccupato della mano pesante di Isaac con la nocciola.

/\/\/\

Derek decise che forse il miglior tipo di guida che avrebbe potuto avere su questo particolare argomento fosse da qualcuno che aveva più che sufficientemente esperienza.

“È bello che hai chiamato, bambino. Ho questa tecnica che lascerà il tuo piccolo ragazzo pasticcerie a chiedere di più. Hai solo bisogno di un gommone-”

“Gesù Cristo, Peter, _no_. Solo- no. Non è per quello che chiamo”.

“Sei sicuro? Lo so, sembra un po' strano in un primo momento, ma se ci provi-”

“No, grazie” sbuffò Derek. Qualunque cosa fossero le perversioni folli di suo zio, Derek non era sicuro di volersi avventurare fin lì. Almeno non ora, all'inizio delle sue imprese sessuali con Stiles. “Ho appena... sarà la nostra prima volta e... non avevo mai pensato a creare la giusta atmosfera o a qualcosa di simile... ma poi, quando penso a qualcosa del genere, sembra come una gigantesca messa in scena e non dovrebbe esserlo, ma forse dovrebbe, perché dovrebbe essere speciale e io- io non-”

“Va bene, va bene, rilassati Derek” lo calmò Peter, prendendo un udibile respiro profondo oltre la linea, sollecitando Derek a fare lo stesso. “Wow... non credo di averti mai sentito lavorare tanto su una cosa del genere...“

“Beh, questo è importante per me...” disse sinceramente. “Stiles è importante per me...”

“Okay, allora esattamente per cosa mi stai chiamando?”

“Non lo so. Ho pensato che forse avresti avuto qualche consiglio su altra... roba romantica. So che hai avuto la tua giusta quota di partner. Ho pensato che tu, tra tutte le persone, sapresti come rendere una notte... speciale”.

“Va bene, fammi interromperti proprio qui. Non è l'atmosfera che lo rende speciale, è il fatto che voi due vi unirete – senza giochi di parole – nel modo più intimo possibile, che lo rende speciale”.

“Sì, naturalmente” Derek aggrottò la fronte. Capì completamente.

“In effetti c'è stato un momento con questa davvero incantevole donna dell'Ontario in uno stanzino, che era molto speciale a suo mo-”

“Peter” sospirò Derek. “Non è quello che intendevo. So che non sono tutti i piccoli dettagli a contare, alla fine, ma io... mi piacerebbe che quei dettagli siano... romantici. Che non si tratti solo dell'unione dei nostri corpi, ma sull'intera cosa. Ugh” gemette. “Forse questo non ha senso...“

“No, no” assicurò Peter. “Ho capito. E mi rende felice che tu abbia trovato qualcuno che ti interessi abbastanza da mettere questo sforzo”.

L'opinione portò Derek a sorridere calorosamente a se stesso.

“Va bene... ho un paio di idee. Conoscendo te e come il tuo posto dovrebbe essere, dovrai probabilmente prendere un paio di cose... sai cosa?” disse Peter, arrivando a una decisione. “Non c'è molto che io possa fare da qui. E ci sono anche un paio di cose che devo preparare prima che tua sorella arrivi venerdì, quindi permettimi di fare una telefonata. Ti manderò qualche aiuto con qualche cosa, mmkay?” non aspettò nemmeno una risposta.

“Chiamami con tutti i dettagli sporchi! Ciao!”

“Aspetta, cosa?” iniziò Derek. “Cosa vuol dire 'manderai aiuto'?”

Ma Derek non ebbe mai la sua risposta quando cadde la linea. Fissò il cellulare in una speranza irrazionale che avrebbe dato un senso alle parole di suo zio. Quando non ricevette altro che una schermata vuota, Derek lanciò il dispositivo di lato e cercò di pensare a cosa fare dopo.

/\/\/\

“Sei davvero senza speranza, non è vero?”

Derek guardò contrariato nella parte posteriore del cranio della rossa, ma lei era imperterrita mentre si faceva strada nei corridoi con il ragazzo più grande nella sua scia. Apparentemente l'idea di Peter di mandare aiuto era quello di chiamare Lydia e spiegarle quanto disperato fosse davvero suo nipote. La prossima cosa che sapeva fu che stava ricevendo una chiamata da L'Autoritaria Testa Rossa che gli diceva di andare a prenderla in modo da poter fare un po' di shopping. Lanciò un'occhiata all'altra ragazza che camminava al fianco dell'amica.

“Ha chiesto anche il tuo aiuto?” chiese, guardando Allison mentre lei gli sorrideva in segno di scusa.

“No... ma è tutto molto dolce quanto vuoi impressionare Stiles. Volevo solo aiutare”.

“Inoltre” si intromise Lydia. “Lui e Scott sono praticamente la stessa persona. Allison probabilmente potrebbe offrire un po' di conoscenza nella loro... _unica_ marca di romanticismo”. Arricciò il naso alla parola 'unica' come se lasciasse un cattivo odore nell'aria.

Allison roteò gli occhi. “Non tutti possono permettersi un paio di orecchini di diamante solo _perché_ Jackson può” rimbeccò. “E comunque, Scott è romantico a modo suo”.

Derek non aveva davvero voglia di ascoltare le interpretazioni di romanticismo dei loro ragazzi, anche se pensava che un paio di orecchini di diamante non sarebbero stati niente male – cioè, se Stiles voleva bucarsi le orecchie. Forse poteva comprargli un altro pezzo di gioielleria, invece? Forse un nuovo orologio? Una collana? Un anello, anche?

“Ooh, ci siamo” disse Lydia, facendosi strada verso la sezione biancheria da letto. Diede a Derek solo uno sguardo. “Immagino che tu sia il tipo da avere... qualche noioso plaid blu e bianco, no?” non aspettò nemmeno una risposta, cercando un set di lenzuola di raso rosso. “Butta quelle cose e fodera il letto con questo. È morbido e sensuale e rosso, come il colore della passione”.

“Oppure” disse Allison, allungandosi per prendere un completo diverso. “Potresti andare con il bianco. Puro. Come la purezza del vostro amore per l'altro” disse con un sorriso timido.

Lydia roteò gli occhi.

Un po' in ritardo, Derek si rese conto che doveva scegliere tra di loro. 'Rosso per la passione... o bianco per la purezza...?' stringendo la mascella, Derek allungò una mano e tirò un completo diverso dallo scaffale. Entrambe le ragazze guardarono a bocca aperta la sua scelta, come se rifiutare i loro suggerimenti fosse una cosa personale. Nascose semplicemente le lenzuola sotto il braccio, la decisione finale. “Nero. Perché mi piace il colore”.

Entrambe le ragazze rotearono gli occhi prima di posare le loro scelte e dirigersi alla prossima cosa.

Derek non aveva ragione di dire loro che immaginare la pelle pallida di Stiles in contrasto con le lenzuola scure era un motivo per la sua scelta. Stava immaginando come sarebbe stato prendere la distesa della sua pelle nuda contro le lenzuola morbide. Il modo in cui la pelle si sarebbe arrossata per i loro sforzi o come la sostanza lattiginosa della loro combinata eiac-

“Derek!”

Da qualche parte lungo la strada, il ragazzo più grande si era dimenticato di seguire, troppo perso nelle fantasie della sua mente. Combatté contro un rossore che osava sfiorargli le guance mentre chiudeva la distanza tra lui e le ragazze. Lydia stava battendo il piede, mentre Allison sembrava combattere contro un sorrisetto divertito.

“Candele profumate? Per illuminare l'atmosfera?” chiese la bionda ramata con un gesto della mano, mostrando l'enorme esposizione di diversi profumi e colori.

Derek scosse la testa. “Niente candele”.

“Allora... che ne dici di questo?” chiese Allison, illuminandosi quando prese una scatola di luci di Natale. Non aspettò il parere di Derek. Nascose la scatola sotto il suo altro braccio in stile molto Lydia e sorrise. Si chiese se forse Lydia l'avesse contagiata o se Allison potesse essere autorevole, a modo suo, quando voleva esserlo. “Sono luci soffuse e rispecchiano la stagione. Scommetto che Stiles si divertirà” spiegò. “Appendile sopra il letto ed ecco fatto. Umore divertente e immediato”.

Sembrava abbastanza ragionevole.

Le ragazze fecero strada verso un altro settore, mentre Derek pensava alla roba tra le sue braccia. 'Ho le lenzuola, ho l'illuminazione...' “Musica?” chiese ad alta voce.

“No” entrambe le ragazze scossero la testa con decisione.

“La musica d'atmosfera quasi mai imposta l'umore giusto” spiegò Lydia.

“La maggior parte del tempo è scadente e ripetitiva”.

“E quando c'è la musica in sottofondo, finirai inevitabilmente di andare a ritmo con la musica, che non è giusto...” la ragazza si limitò a scuotere la testa. “E comunque non è che avrai l'intenzione di ascoltarla. Voglio dire, sono sicura che ti piacerebbe molto di più ascoltare i gemiti di Stiles mentre grida il tuo nome”.

Derek ebbe la decenza di arrossire, anche se Lydia non sembrava curarsi che fossero nel bel mezzo di un negozio dove chiunque poteva sentirla. Anche Allison sembrò un po' imbarazzata, mentre rilasciava una risatina leggera prima di infilarsi i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

“Bene” ringhiò leggermente Derek. “Niente musica. Ecco tutto quello che dovevi dire”.

Lydia gli sorrise prima di proseguire.

“Oh, guarda! Petali di rosa!” sorrise Allison, correndo per prendere una scatola e alzarla.

Lydia gemette. “Non puoi dire sul serio”.

“Cosa?” la bruna si accigliò, lasciando cadere le braccia. “Sono di seta”.

“Sono di _cattivo gusto_ ” ribatté Lydia.

“Penso che siano molto romantici. Cosa ne pensi, Derek?”

Derek guardò tra le ragazze e si trovò a dover scegliere tra di loro ancora una volta. Si morse il labbro. “ _Sono_ un po' di cattivo gusto...”

Allison gemette guardando il soffitto, mentre Lydia le rivolgeva uno sguardo che diceva 'te l'avevo detto', prima di prendere Derek per un braccio e condurlo verso le casse.

Poi lei cominciò una lista di tutte le cose da fare e non fare. Fagli sapere che questo non è solo sesso. Si tratta di stare insieme nel più intimo dei modi. Non saltare semplicemente dentro. Alla gente piace essere corteggiata. Prova un po' di depilazione laggiù. Nessuno vuole perdersi in una giungla. Non dire qualcosa di stupido come 'Boom, arriva la dinamite!' quando finalmente vieni. Solo... no.

A questo punto Derek pensava che forse fare shopping con Lydia fosse peggio di fare _involontariamente_ shopping con Jackson e Danny. Almeno Allison non era così schietta con i suoi pareri. Il suo piccolo rossore faceva sapere a Derek di non essere l'unico in imbarazzo.

Mentre accompagnava le ragazze di nuovo alla macchina, tenendo la porta aperta per loro, gli diedero un paio di idee per il domani.

“Sappiamo tutti come impazzisci per la cucina di Stiles” disse Lydia. “Perché non provi a fare qualcosa per lui tanto per cambiare?”

“Sì, sicuramente” concordò Allison. “Anche se si tratta di qualcosa di semplice. Scommetto che apprezzerebbe molto”.

“E, oh mio Dio, Derek. Se sento che hai cantato quella stupida canzone 'I Just Had Sex' dopo che è finita, ti castrerò personalmente così non potrai mai fare di nuovo sesso”.

Derek occhieggiò la ragazza con attenzione, insicuro di come rispondere. Uno, non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse quella canzone. E due, sembrava che lei facesse sul serio.

Allison rimase a bocca aperta. “ _Non_ l'ha fatto”.

L'altra ragazza sbuffò. “L'ho chiuso fuori per due settimane dopo quella prodezza”.

“Ecco perché...”

“Francamente credo sia stato il tuo piccolo ragazzo a sfidarlo a farlo” disse Lydia, occhieggiando Derek lateralmente. “Giuro, quei due... _idioti_ ”. Roteò gli occhi.

Derek accompagnò le ragazze di nuovo al loro posto e, mentre si fermava, vide Jackson camminare verso la macchina, aprendo la porta per la sua ragazza.

“Continui ad addestrarlo bene” ridacchiò Allison, in attesa di uscire.

Jackson fece una smorfia. “Si chiamano maniere” disse, mentre Derek usciva per far scendere Allison dalla sua parte.

“Grazie” sorrise mentre l'aiutava. Derek annuì. Jackson non era l'unico con le buone maniere.

“Ew, Jackson, cos'è questo odore?” Lydia aggrottò la fronte.

Il ragazzo biondo impallidì immediatamente. “Non è niente”.

Non era niente. Ora che lei lo aveva detto, Derek sentiva l'odore di un profumo stranamente pungente provenire dall'altro ragazzo. Ma prima che si potesse dire altro, Jackson stava portando Lydia verso l'appartamento, mormorando un saluto frettoloso a Derek. Lydia, con la faccia ancora arricciata in disgusto, sventolò la mano in saluto e augurò una 'buona fortuna'.

Allison rimase un po' indietro, fermandosi per rivolgersi a Derek. “So che abbiamo detto un sacco di cose su cosa fare e cosa non fare, ma ognuno è diverso. Tieni a mente che a Stiles piaci _tu_. Quindi qualunque cosa sceglierai di fare sarà fantastica, perché verrà da te”.

Derek sorrise dolcemente, prendendo le sue parole. “Grazie”.

Lei sorrise in cambio e annuì prima di camminare verso la porta. Si voltò, ma continuò a camminare all'indietro. “Sul serio però, non cantare quella canzone” disse, la faccia seria mentre sfrecciava un dito per aria.

Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Non la conosco nemmeno”.

Allison inclinò la testa pensierosa. “Allora... in questo caso... non essere sorpreso se canterà _lui_ la canzone”. E con questo Allison si affrettò a tornare nel suo appartamento, salutando Derek prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

/\/\/\

Derek tornò a casa, portando i suoi acquisti con lui. Lungo la strada di casa aveva pensato a qualcosa che le ragazze avevano detto riguardo a preparare qualcosa per Stiles. E mentre sapeva di non aver l'intenzione di provare qualcosa di così ambizioso come cucinare, comprese che poteva provare qualcosa di rapido e facile e qualcosa che anche un dilettante come lui non poteva rovinare. Guardando una ricetta sul cellulare, si fermò al negozio di alimentari, prendendo un paio di cose prima di andare a casa per mettere via tutto. Tirò fuori le nuove lenzuola, volendo lavarle prima di coprire il letto per togliere quell'odore di nuovo e di plastica. Poi si buttò sul divano a guardare la televisione durante l'attesa.

Non passò molto prima che Derek si fermasse dal dare attenzione allo spettacolo prima di trovarsi steso sul divano, le gambe poggiate sul bracciolo mentre fissava il soffitto. La sua mente era altrove, chiedendosi a quale livello di euforia sarebbe stato se le cose fossero accadute e Stile si sarebbe sentito bene. Derek si accigliò. Sapeva che non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi, considerando che era solo un mal di stomaco, ma Derek era comunque preoccupato. Non gli piaceva l'idea che Stiles stesse male, anche al minimo. Quindi, con una nuova determinazione trovata – e anche perché specialmente gli mancava il ragazzo – Derek abbassò le gambe sul pavimento, spense la televisione e si diresse fuori dalla porta.

Si fermò in un ristorante nelle vicinanze, ordinando una calda zuppa di pollo da portare via. Sperava che fosse leggera abbastanza da far sentire meglio Stiles, piuttosto che sconvolgere ulteriormente il suo stomaco. Si stava dirigendo verso l'appartamento di Stiles, zuppa al seguito, quando sentì qualcuno gridare il suo nome.

“Ehi! Signor Hale! Derek!”

Alzò lo sguardo per vedere Scott correre verso di lui, con una borsa della spesa sopra la spalla. Tenne la porta aperta per il ragazzo più giovane, annuendo in segno di saluto.

“Grazie” sorrise Scott.

Derek guardò Scott attentamente mentre lo seguiva verso l'ascensore. Non sembrava essere affetto da alcun tipo di virus. “Come sta Stiles?”

Scott ridacchiò. “Credo che potresti dire che si senta tristemente blu. Inoltre, è di cattivo umore con me da questa mattina” concluse con un gemito. Poi, improvvisamente, si raddrizzò, guardando Derek negli occhi. “Ehi, in realtà, cosa ci fai qui? Ho pensato che ti avesse detto di non venire?”

Derek respinse il commento con un gesto. “Stiles non si sente bene e sì, anche se lui ha detto di no, avevo ancora voglia di passare e assicurarmi che stesse bene. Gli ho portato un po' di zuppa” disse, alzando il sacchetto per mostrarla.

“Ah” piagnucolò Scott. “Fortunato”. Si chinò e annusò il sacchetto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo strano dal ragazzo più grande, che si limitò a lasciar cadere il braccio al proprio fianco prima di spingere il volto di Scott con la mano libera. Il ragazzo rimase impassibile. “Ha un buon profumo!”

Mentre si avvicinavano alla porta dell'appartamento, Scott rallentò, la chiave in mano.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò Derek.

Scott inclinò meramente la testa nei suoi pensieri. A Derek ricordò un cucciolo. Tutto quello di cui Scott aveva bisogno era un paio di morbide orecchie.

“No... è solo...” si morse il labbro prima di far scivolare la borsa giù dal braccio e tenendola in mano. Si mosse verso Derek, e prima di sapere cosa stesse facendo Scott, Derek aveva la borsa sulla sua spalla.

“Cosa?”

“È arrabbiato con me. Perché, sai” si guardò intorno, abbassando la voce e portando la mano a coprirsi la bocca, “tutta la cosa del 'sesso con te'”.

Derek emise un profondo respiro, rifiutando di turbarsi dal fatto che i suoi affari fossero gli affari di tutti.

Scott continuò, finalmente muovendosi per aprire la porta. “Quindi penso che dovresti dargli tu quelle cose” disse, accennando alla borsa della spesa, “e farlo sentire meglio e meno come se volesse uccidermi”. Aprì la porta, lasciando entrare Derek. “Stiles! Ho preso la roba!” urlò. “Ciao, Derek” salutò rapidamente Scott prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Derek fissò la porta in confusione, ma la sua attenzione venne attratta dal suono del suo ragazzo che arrivava dalla sala.

“Gesù Cristo, Scott, finalmente. Pensavo-”

L'unica parola che Derek poté pensare di descrivere il rumore che venne fuori dalla gola di Stiles dopo quello, sarebbe stato uno strillo. Stiles emise un orrendo strillo prima di sfrecciare di nuovo nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Derek non poté che guardare con gli occhi spalancati il posto che una volta il suo ragazzo occupava. 'Che... lui... _cosa_?' appoggiando la zuppa mentre passava vicino al bancone della cucina, si diresse verso la porta dove poteva sentire dei deboli lamenti attraverso la porta, composti da 'Oh mio Dio' e 'uccidere Scott'.

“Stiles”.

A questo tutti i lamenti si fermarono.

Doveva sapere. Derek era perplesso e aveva bisogno di risposte. Così, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, chiese, “Stiles. Perché sei _blu_?”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, una profonda pausa, prima che Derek sentisse i piedi trascinarsi all'interno. La porta si aprì e di fronte a lui c'era un oppresso, sconfitto, Stiles blu. Derek sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di assicurarsi che ciò che vedeva fosse reale. Ma non c'erano dubbi a riguardo. Stiles era coperto da grandi macchie di azzurro pallido.

“È tutta colpa di Jackson” mormorò Stiles, finalmente alzando lo sguardo timidamente per incontrare lo sguardo confuso di Derek. “È venuto ieri mentre ero a casa tua e quello stupido di Scott non ha pensato a niente. Ha versato del colorante blu nel mio bagnoschiuma, così quando ho fatto la doccia questa mattina...” si interruppe, gesticolando con le braccia, mostrando il risultato del suo a-volte-amico, a-volte-nemico.

Derek strinse le labbra, lottando contro il ghigno che osava mostrarsi. Fu una battaglia persa. Sfuggì qualche risatina, portando Stiles a guardare male il ragazzo più grande.

“Derek, non è divertente!” ringhiò Stiles, sfiorandolo e camminando verso il soggiorno. Si accasciò sul divano, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Che cosa stai facendo qui? Ti ho detto di non venire”.

Derek roteò gli occhi prima di far scivolare finalmente la borsa della spesa dalla spalla, posandola accanto al divano, prima di accucciarsi davanti al suo ragazzo. “Oh, vuoi dire quando mi hai _mentito_ e detto che avevi mal di stomaco?” replicò sfacciatamente.

Stiles ebbe la decenza di sembrare un po' in colpa. “Io... non volevo che tu mi vedessi così...” lasciò cadere le braccia inutilmente contro il divano.

Derek mise un braccio intorno alle ginocchia di Stiles, ci appoggiò il mento e guardò il ragazzo blu. “Hai detto che non ti sentivi bene, quindi ti ho portato un po' di zuppa. E sì, lo so che hai detto di non preoccuparsi, ma era anche una scusa per vederti. Mi sei... mancato” concluse con calma. Onestamente.

Stiles si coprì il volto con le mani e gemette, gettando la testa all'indietro. “Mi stai facendo sentire ancora più in colpa per aver mentito comportandoti così fottutamente da nobile. Ti odio”.

Derek sbuffò alla drammaticità del suo ragazzo. “Stiles”. Quando non rispose, Derek si mise a sedere accanto a lui, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. “Stiles, dai”.

Stiles si girò, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno a Derek, seppellendo il viso nel collo del ragazzo più grande. “Oggi doveva essere impressionante e sexy ed è tutto rovinato perché sono fottutamente blu. Dovrò _uccidere_ Jackson”.

Poi Derek ricordò di aver visto il ragazzo prima, l'odore strano che si diffondeva da lui. Improvvisamente un paio di cose si misero a posto. “È _davvero_ colpa di Jackson?”

Stiles si fermò a questo.

“L'ho visto prima, oggi” continuò Derek. “Od odorato, dovrei dire”.

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, tremando contro il corpo di Derek. “Oh mio Dio, ti prego, dimmi che non è riuscito a togliere l'odore”.

“Puzzava di... salsa di pesce”.

Questa volta Stiles si dovette tirare via da Derek, stringendosi lo stomaco in una risata mentre cadeva di nuovo sul divano.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Stiles aveva qualcosa a che fare con questo. Ripensandoci ora, probabilmente era una pessima idea lasciare il suo compagno dispettoso da solo con una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma del biondo. Era probabilmente il motivo per cui Stiles era stato così dannatamente compiaciuto quando era tornato.

Derek guardò Stiles prima di incastrarlo contro il divano, facendo sbarrare gli occhi al ragazzo, sorpreso.

“Allora” respirò Derek, avvicinandosi di più. “Sembra che sia tua la colpa se sei così, eh?”

Stiles poté solo leccarsi le labbra, anticipando la prossima mossa di Derek.

Derek roteò gli occhi prima di colpire Stiles sulla fronte. “Idiota”.

“Ehi! Ahi!” piagnucolò, strofinando la zona colpita.

Derek si alzò a sedere, lasciandosi uscire un sospiro di sconfitta. Allungò la mano per la borsa della spesa e la tirò in grembo. “Allora cosa ti avrebbe comprato Scott?”

“Hm?” Stiles guardò, aprendo la borsa. “Beh, avevo bisogno di più bagnoschiuma, ovviamente. Penso che forse uno o due lavaggi e tornerò di un colore un po' più umano. Devo aspettare, però, perché se strofino ancora diventerà rosso”.

“Vuoi dire viola”.

Stiles fulminò Derek mentre lui sorrideva alla propria battuta.

“Fidati, era molto peggio questa mattina. Era solo un pasticcio. E non l'ho nemmeno capito subito. Stavo strofinando e strofinando chiedendomi perché il sapone non se ne stesse andando e poi ho finalmente capito che cos'era, ma ormai era già troppo tardi. Si è attaccato ovunque e ha macchiato praticamente non appena ha toccato la mia pelle”.

“Hm” mormorò Derek, nient'altro che comprensivo. Era più interessato ai percorsi blu a strisce sul collo del suo ragazzo.

“Derek, stai ascoltando?” piagnucolò Stiles.

Gli occhi del ragazzo più grande viaggiarono lungo la distesa di pelle prima che sparisse sotto il colletto della maglia. Stranamente fece sentire Derek un po' deluso. Finalmente guardò di nuovo il ragazzo mezzo infastidito e mezzo divertito negli occhi prima di rendersi conto che doveva rispondere. “Sì, sembra... brutto” fornì, sperando che fosse sufficiente. A giudicare dallo sguardo sul volto di Stiles, non lo era. Derek si spinse in avanti però, volendo distrarre il ragazzo sconvolto dalla sua mancanza di attenzione. “Allora... è tipo, su tutto?” chiese, agitando la mano in un movimento circolare.

Stiles gemette. “Purtroppo”. Si alzò pigramente dal divano, afferrando la nuova – e, si spera, non manomessa – bottiglia di bagnoschiuma dalla borsa. “Vado a provare un altro lavaggio. Forse diventerò meno un cielo azzurro e più celeste” sbuffò. “Scalda la zuppa per me, vuoi?” chiese dolcemente, appoggiandosi indietro per un bacio.

Derek portò una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia prima di farla scorrere tra i capelli corti sulla sua testa, approfondendo il bacio con una leggera presa. Si baciarono languidamente, ma alla fine Stiles si tirò via con un sorriso.

“Torno subito” disse, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Derek lo guardò allontanarsi, gli occhi che osservavano una striscia di blu lungo una delle braccia di Stiles prima che sparisse nella manica della maglia. Incuriosito, Derek saltò giù dal divano, ignorando la zuppa sul bancone per seguire Stiles.

“Ehi co-?” balbettò Stiles, nel bel mezzo di togliersi la maglia, quando Derek fece irruzione.

Derek si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre gli occhi rastrellavano la pelle appena scoperta. Stiles non aveva esagerato quando aveva detto di esserne tutto ricoperto. C'erano lunghe scie di blu lungo la schiena del ragazzo. “Ero curioso” rispose finalmente, spiegando la mancanza di privacy che stava offrendo al suo amore. “Volevo vedere quanto... sei blu”.

Stiles sospirò sconfitto, lasciando che la maglia cadesse a terra mentre si voltava lentamente per mostrare a Derek la piena entità della vendetta di Jackson. “Ha anche macchiato la vasca” mise il broncio, tirando indietro la tenda della doccia per mostrare a Derek il pasticcio. “Per fortuna Scott ha insistito per mettere questo tappetino antiscivolo a forma di balena sul fondo della vasca, così ha preso la maggior parte del pasticcio. È passato da essere una balena assassina a, beh, una balenottera _azzurra_ ” ridacchiò.

Derek avrebbe alzato gli occhi alla battuta, se i suoi occhi non fossero già stati attratti altrove. Il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato era seminudo a portata di mano, coperto di piccoli sentieri blu che scomparivano in modo attraente oltre la cintura dei pantaloncini del ragazzo. 'Stiles indossa biancheria intima?' si chiese, trovando la risposta a questo guardando le intriganti piccole strisce blu.

“Derek!”

Il ragazzo più grande scattò sull'attenti, chiedendosi se si fosse perso qualcosa di importante.

“Stai bene?” chiese Stiles, la preoccupazione nella sua voce. “Continui a non ascoltarmi”.

“Sì, sto bene. Ho solo uh... ehm- uh...” stava cercando di concentrarsi, _davvero_ , ma era difficile da fare quando guardava il petto del suo ragazzo e vedeva la piccola macchia di riccioli castani. Non è che non l'avesse mai vista prima, ma questo era prima che gli fosse permesso di toccare. Prima che fosse _suo_ da toccare. Così, ora, tutto quello che poteva pensare era farci scorrere la punta delle dita. E inoltre, Derek non aveva pensato che la temperatura dell'appartamento fosse fredda, ma pensò al fatto che la maglia di Stiles era solo un ammasso di tessuto sul pavimento del bagno fosse una ragione sufficiente perché i suoi capezzoli fossero così... _vivaci_. Inconsciamente, Derek si bagnò le labbra, chiedendosi con desiderio come sarebbe stato giocare con uno di loro con la lingua.

“Oh mio Dio, questa è tipo una _cosa_ per te?” rimase a bocca aperta Stiles, sembrando scandalizzato. “In realtà ti _piace_ il blu?”

E davvero non aveva nulla a che fare con il blu, ma più a che fare con l'abbondanza di pelle che il blu aveva toccato. Il modo in cui il colore scorreva, baciando ogni curva e la valle della pelle del suo ragazzo, beh... era abbastanza da rendere Derek irragionevolmente geloso che il colorante osasse andare dove lui non era mai stato. E tutto questo era ciò che Derek avrebbe spiegato abbastanza eloquentemente al ragazzo più giovane, se non fosse stato preoccupato di baciarlo possessivamente contro il lavandino del bagno.

Derek afferrò le anche di Stiles, tirando il ragazzo verso di lui, le dita si muovevano furtivamente sul bordo dei pantaloncini. Schiacciò le labbra contro le sue, facendo tintinnare i loro denti in un modo che sarebbe stato divertente se Derek fosse stato meno concentrato sul toccare Stiles – _reclamandolo_.

Stiles ruppe il bacio, senza fiato, mentre Derek si muoveva semplicemente verso il collo del ragazzo.“Non avrei ma- _hnnnn_ \- mai dovuto... farti guard-are Avatar... eh?” ansimò.

Derek sbuffò. Fermò la sua ricerca al fine di chiarire. “Stiles, non mi interessa del blu. Mi interessa il fatto che sei in piedi di fronte a me, senza maglia e – sono abbastanza sicuro – senza niente sotto questi pantaloncini” disse, strofinando con la mano il panno sottile. “Il blu non è una cosa. _Tu_ sei la mia cosa”.

Stiles arrossì per la dichiarazione, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, come se stesse lottando per trovare una risposta. Derek decise di non aspettare oltre e si mosse per posizionare le labbra di nuovo a dove appartenevano. Purtroppo, Stiles aveva altri piani, così interruppe il loro bacio ancora una volta. “Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Non ti interessa del blu”.

“Ora che è risolta” mormorò Derek, inclinandosi in avanti, solo per essere fermato un'ulteriore volta.

“Ma a _me_ sì” disse Stiles, con fermezza. “Derek, lo giuro, qualsiasi altro momento e l'avrei trovato divertente, lo sai. Ma io... io non posso essere blu la nostra prima volta”.

Derek indietreggiò un po', guardando il ragazzo di fronte a lui, allo sguardo di frustrazione nei suoi occhi. Poteva dire che Stiles lo volesse tanto quanto Derek, ma poteva anche dire che il colorante lo disturbava gravemente. E gli fece pensare a tutte le piccole cose che aveva comprato e tutto quello che aveva programmato di sistemare solo per creare la loro notte perfetta. Non voleva che niente rovinasse la loro notte insieme, e si rese conto che per Stiles il blu era abbastanza da rovinare tutto, _nonostante_ Derek potesse sostenere il contrario. Sospirò, sconfitto, ma ancora comprensivo. “D'accordo. Mi comporterò bene” finalmente ammise, rilasciando la presa sui fianchi di Stiles e facendo qualche passo indietro.

“Bene” sorrise Stiles. Osservò Derek, gli occhi in attesa, ma quando il ragazzo più grande non fece nessun altro movimento, Stiles sbuffò. “Allora?”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, alzandolo lentamente mentre fissava Stiles con uno sguardo fermo. “Allora?” ripeté, petulante.

Stiles sbuffò. “Non te ne vai?”

Derek fece finta di pensarci, ma alla fine scosse la testa. “Posso aiutarti a raggiungere la schiena.“

La bocca di Stiles si aprì. “Io- penso di poter riuscire a-”

Derek fece un passo avanti, intrappolando Stiles contro il lavandino, una volta ancora. Con tocchi leggerissimi, tracciò una delle piste blu verso il basso della schiena del ragazzo attraverso il riflesso sullo specchio. “È più scuro qua” sottolineò Derek. “Chiaramente _non_ ci riesci”.

“Cos-? Io-” Stiles si guardò alle spalle per cercare di guardare il suo riflesso.

Derek cercò di nascondere il suo sorriso, vedendo l'espressione malleabile del ragazzo più giovane. “Mi comporterò bene” ribadì, anche se a bassa voce, mentre il suo respiro sfiorava l'orecchio del ragazzo. “Te lo prometto”.

Sentì Stiles rabbrividire contro di lui – potendo praticamente sentire la sua decisione crollare. Infine, “Va bene. Solo... solo la schiena”.

“Solo la schiena” decise, allontanandosi di nuovo.

Stiles guardò Derek con attenzione, come se ogni movimento improvviso avrebbe portato il ragazzo più grande a ritrattare la sua dichiarazione e attaccarlo. In tutta onestà, Derek pensava di fare proprio questo, ma alla fine rimase come il buon ragazzo che voleva dimostrare a se stesso di essere.

Timidamente, Stiles si spostò vicino la vasca, aprendo il rubinetto dell'acqua e azionando la manopola per la doccia. Si guardò alle spalle, come per assicurarsi che Derek fosse rimasto ancora dove si trovava. Poi il ragazzo più giovane slacciò la cintura dei pantaloncini, esitando un attimo prima di abbassarli. Con grande gioia di Derek, aveva avuto ragione – Stiles era senza biancheria intima. Sorrise tra sé, godendo della vista – almeno per il breve periodo di tempo che durò. Stiles non sprecò un altro secondo. Si precipitò nella vasca e tirò la tenda per chiuderla. “ _Merda_ \- che freddo!” lo sentì sibilare Derek, portando il ragazzo più grande a ridere.

Derek si tolse la giacca, anticipando il suo compito. La gettò a casaccio sul water, in attesa del segnale di Stiles.

“Okay” disse lentamente Stiles, sbirciando da dietro la tenda. La sua schiena era già rivolta verso Derek prima che tirasse via la barriera tra di loro. Aveva regolato il soffione per puntare altrove, mantenendo il getto al minimo.

Derek si prese un altro secondo per apprezzare pienamente il posteriore del suo ragazzo. I suoi occhi seguivano i sentieri blu sopra la curva di un culo stretto, dove proseguivano fino a delle cosce sode. Era tutto ciò che Derek poteva fare per fermarsi dal palpeggiare la pelle, toccando finalmente ciò che gli era stato eluso finora. Invece fece un passo in avanti, fino a quando le punte delle scarpe non furono premute contro il lato della vasca, il più vicino che gli era permesso nella loro situazione attuale. Derek alzò una mano per appoggiarla delicatamente sul fianco di Stiles, disegnando piccoli cerchi con il pollice.

“Mmm... Derek...”

Il suono diede a Derek una sensazione inebriante. Incapace di resistere, si appoggiò contro Stiles, la parte anteriore della maglia diventò umida premendo contro la pelle bagnata. Strofinò il naso nella nuca di Stiles, seguendo il muscolo teso fino alla spalla del ragazzo, lasciando un sentiero di baci nella sua scia. Sentì un altro piccolo gemito sfuggire dalla bocca di Stiles, mentre inclinava la testa nella direzione opposta, esponendo più pelle per l'uomo affamato. Derek accettò il suo dono con gratitudine, mordicchiandola prima di leccarla dolcemente.

“La mia... la mia schiena... Derek...”

Con una determinazione a trattenersi che non era a conoscenza di avere, Derek si costrinse a tirarsi indietro, ma solo un po'. Mise la mano libera sulla spalla di Stiles, scorrendola lungo il braccio del ragazzo fino alla spugna insaponata nel suo pugno, il tutto mentre piantava baci dolci sul collo del ragazzo. Prese la spugna da Stiles, prendendosi un secondo per intrecciare le loro dita prima di rilasciare la presa e mettersi al lavoro.

Delicatamente in un primo momento, Derek passò la spugna sopra la distesa della schiena di Stiles, prima di premere più forte in cerchio, facendo del suo meglio per rimuovere i sentieri blu. Sembravano schiarire dalla pelle pallida, scomparendo in vortici insaponati nello scarico. Derek attaccò le macchie più ostinate, sperando che il suo tocco fosse duro, ma non troppo abrasivo.

Il respiro di Stiles diventò pesante e, sebbene Derek non poteva esattamente vedere dal punto in cui si trovava, nella sua mente sapeva senza dubbio in che tipo di stato dovesse essere il suo ragazzo. Solo a toccare Stiles in questo modo, rendeva i jeans di Derek un po' troppo stretti. Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Stiles, appoggiandosi contro il ragazzo, indisturbato dal sapone che gli rovinava la maglia.

“Sai” respirò Derek nell'orecchio del ragazzo. “Questo potrebbe essere molto più semplice se mi chiedessi di unirmi a te...” fece l'inevitabile mossa di annusare il profumo fresco di Stiles, mentre il ragazzo tremava contro di lui. Questo nuovo bagnoschiuma, pensò... “È agli agrumi”.

Senza un altro attimo di esitazione, le labbra di Derek tornarono sul collo di Stiles. Lasciò cadere la spugna sul pavimento della vasca, liberando le mani per esplorare la distesa del petto di Stiles. Lo toccò ovunque – una raggiunse lo stomaco del ragazzo, l'altra sfiorò fino a giocare con i peli che lo avevano schernito pochi minuti fa, prima di muovere il pollice sopra un capezzolo duro. Lo accarezzò un paio di volte prima di pizzicarlo leggermente tra le dita, facendo rantolare Stiles. Derek colse l'occasione per girare la testa del ragazzo come meglio poteva per un bacio goffo. Le sue mani si mossero verso il basso sulla pelle scivolosa dall'acqua, lungo il torace magro, il ventre piatto, prendendo in giro il sentiero felice più in basso in quanto portava alla meta finale di Derek. Poteva quasi sentire il calore che emanava ciò che era sicuro fosse l'erezione di Stiles, più si avvicinava al suo obiettivo. Voleva toccarlo. Voleva sentirne il peso in mano. Voleva accarezzarlo in tutti i modi – veloce e ruvido, lento e dolce – finché Stiles gemeva il suo nome in pura estasi. Derek voleva Stiles.

Proprio quando Derek stava facendo la mossa finale per afferrare ciò che sentiva fosse veramente suo, Stiles emise un altro sospiro, tirandosi in avanti e fuori dalla presa di Derek. “Tu- tu hai detto che ti saresti comportato _bene_ ” ringhiò Stiles, anche se la sua voce era venata di disperazione. Afferrò rapidamente un asciugamano sull'attaccapanni e se lo avvolse intorno alla vita prima di spingere Derek verso la porta. “Tu sei il male e adesso sono fottutamente _eccitato_ ed è tutta _colpa_ tua e non ho intenzione di farlo mentre sono _blu_ , dannazione, _nonostante_ qualunque ossessione hai per i puffi! Lo faremo domani come abbiamo detto e, mio _Dio_ Derek, le tue mani dovrebbero essere _illegali_ e ora sono blu per un motivo _diverso_ e _cazzo_! Io _ucciderò_ Jackson! Questa non è _giusto_ -”

Tutto il resto che Stiles disse dopo la sua filippica venne interrotta quando spinse Derek fuori dalla porta di casa, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

Derek ci sorrise contro, premendo la fronte sul legno duro, cercando di riprendere fiato. “ _Stiles_ ” disse con fermezza, sicuro che il ragazzo fosse ancora sul lato opposto.

Fu tranquillo per un attimo. Poi, “Sì?”

Derek sorrise. “Non posso _aspettare_ fino a domani”.

Poteva anche vedere il sorriso di Stiles in risposta. “Nemmeno io”.

“Finisci la doccia. Togli _ogni pezzo_ ” ordinò. Dubitava di poter aspettare un altro giorno per toccare il ragazzo di cui era perdutamente innamorato, blu o non blu. “E Stiles” fece una pausa.

“Sì?”

“Non toccarlo. È _mio_ ora”.

“Cattivo!”

Derek sorrise di nuovo e si diresse verso l'ascensore. Era vagamente a conoscenza che eventuali vicini potrebbero averli spiati, ma scoprì che non riusciva a interessarsene. La sua maglia era un disastro e aveva lasciato la giacca in bagno, ma non gli importava nemmeno questo. Pensò che l'aria fredda dell'inverno avrebbe aiutato il suo calore a calmarsi mentre camminava a casa, sentendosi compiaciuto e impaziente.

Domani non poteva arrivare abbastanza presto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Non avevo alcuna intenzione di dividerlo in due, ma poi, come mi stavo avvicinando alle 20,000 parole con ancora molto da scrivere, ho guardato quello che già avevo e ho capito che questo sarebbe stato davvero un buon punto per fermarmi. Purtroppo, se lo avessi capito prima, probabilmente avreste potuto avere il capitolo tempo fa. Ma suppongo che questo significhi che il _vero_ ultimo capitolo arriverà prima, ora che ho una buona parte di questo già scritto.
> 
> Un sacco di gente sembrava credere che la storia fosse già finita e immagino che avesse molto a che fare con me che non aggiornavo da un po'. Quindi mi scuso per questo. Ma vi faccio sapere ora che rimane un capitolo prima che questa storia finisca. Ma non preoccupatevi, lettori di fanfiction. Arriverà molto di più su questa storia. Ci sarà un sequel, ma prima del sequel ci sarà una raccolta di brevi side-stories, che includerà cose come il Natale con lo Sceriffo e il matrimonio di Laura. Per non parlare degli Extra con il punto di vista degli altri (sì, anche quelli saranno scritti, nonostante la mancanza di aggiornamenti).
> 
> Inoltre, se non ve ne siete accorti, il prossimo capitolo sarà piuttosto... esplicito. Quindi... sì. State allerta.


	22. Right On Time Part II

Quando Derek arrivò a casa, c'erano alcune cose nella sua lista mentale che voleva fare prima che il giorno finisse. Calciò via le scarpe e si tolse la maglia, preferendo trovarne una che non fosse fredda e umida. Una volta fatto, si avvicinò alla lavatrice e trasferì le nuove lenzuola nell'asciugatrice, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina per trovare qualcosa che potesse mangiare, mentre preparava anche gli ingredienti di cui aveva bisogno per il suo regalo a sorpresa per Stiles. Si decise per un burrito surgelato, ma proseguì con un'arancia fresca, sapendo che Stiles sarebbe stato orgoglioso della sua scelta (semi) sana. Controllò ancora il cellulare per la ricetta che aveva trovato in precedenza e la seguì minuziosamente, volendo che fosse perfetta per il giorno dopo. E dopo aver posizionato il prodotto finito nel frigorifero a raffreddare, si schiantò sul divano, cercando di rilassarsi dopo la giornata abbastanza intensa.

Doveva essersi assopito un po', perché quando si svegliò al suono del cellulare, fuori era già buio. Derek tirò fuori il cellulare e sorrise. Schiacciò il pulsante 'Rispondi' e alzò il dispositivo all'orecchio.

“L'hai toccato?”

Sentì Stiles sputacchiare dalla linea telefonica. “Co- no! Ho più autocontrollo di così”.

Derek sbuffò, ma il suo sorriso rimase saldamente in posizione. “Bene”. Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire che ora fosse. “Che succede? Ancora blu?”

“Fortunatamente la maggior parte è sbiadito. Però ti sto chiamando per qualcos'altro”.

Derek si alzò a sedere, non sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. “Qualcosa non va?”

“È eccitato!”

Derek sbatté le palpebre al suo cellulare.

“Scott! Zitto!” ringhiò Stiles al suo amico, che sembrava fosse seduto abbastanza vicino.

“Allora spostati! Questa è una zona _collettiva_. Ho il permesso di stare qui”.

Sentì uno di loro fare una pernacchia. Considerando quanto erano entrambi infantili, non c'era modo di scoprire quale dei due fosse stato.

“Lui non ha torto, però” disse Stiles, ritornando attento al cellulare. “È colpa tua, quella cosa con le mani e i palpeggiamenti”.

“Davvero, Stiles? Non pensi che sia meglio avere questa conversazione nella tua stanza?” si lamentò Scott.

Derek scosse la testa in sgomento. “Allora...? Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Voglio dire, immagino – lo so che è tua- _nostra_ , in realtà-”

“Stiles”.

“-Abitudine andare al locale in mattinata, ma considerando tutto, ho pensato che forse, solo per la mattinata, potresti, penso che dovresti- cioè-”

Derek cercò di predire le divagazioni del suo ragazzo e trovò da solo la conclusione. “Mi stai mettendo al bando?”

“Non ti sto _mettendo_ -”

“Ti sta mettendo al bando” rispose chiaramente Scott.

“Ma per una buona ragione!”

Derek sentì un tonfo.

“Ahi!”

“ _Zitto_ , Scott” lo avvertì di nuovo Stiles. “Comunque... come stavo dicendo... se ci pensi bene, considerando lo stato in cui sono- lo stato in cui tu mi hai _messo_ , tu malvagia, sexy peste- non credo che sarebbe saggio lasciarmi solo con te al mio posto di lavoro. Voglio dire, pensa a tutte le superfici cui potremmo lanciarci l'un l'altro anco-”

“Io mangio lì! Dai, amico!”

“-Non è sorprendente quando ci pensi” continuò Stiles, impassibile. “Nel momento in cui attraverserai la porta, ti strapperò i vestiti e ti violenterò accanto alla cassa, puro e semplice”.

L'immagine presentata sembrava promettente per Derek, anche se sembrava che Scott avesse da dissentire. Sentì un lamento da parte del ragazzo e aveva una mezza idea di chiedersi perché Stiles _non_ avesse fatto questa conversazione nella sua stanza. 'Forse vuole far agitare Scott? Una piccola vendetta forse?' sembrava qualcosa che Stiles potesse fare. E con questo in mente, Derek decise di dargliela vinta. “Allora... stai dicendo che dovrei stare a casa o rischio di essere attaccato da un barista eccitato” disse, finalmente.

“Esattamente”.

Ancora, Derek sbuffò e si lasciò cadere per sdraiarsi sul divano. “Non ci vedo un problema”.

Stiles lo fermò. “Derek! Ho bisogno di questo lavoro! Sono abbastanza sicuro che scopare uno dei clienti abituali sia un grande no-no, anche se non è direttamente indicato nel manuale degli impiegati”.

Derek sospirò. “Bene. Ma tu verrai subito dopo il tuo turno, giusto?”

“Giusto. Dopo sarò tutto tuo”.

Sorrise, vedendo la sua occasione. “Bene. Perché ho tutta l'intenzione di toccare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo che era blu...”

“Oh” ansimò Stiles leggermente.

“Voglio sentirti premuto contro di me, Stiles... sentire quanto mi vuoi. Ti voglio duro per m-“

“Sei in vivavoce! Oh mio Dio, Stiles! Vai in camera tua!”

Sentì un po' di trambusto prima che cadesse la linea. Derek sorrise a se stesso e lo considerò un lavoro ben fatto. Il suo sorriso aumentò quando il cellulare cominciò a squillare, Stiles, Il Fantastico Ragazzo Figo :D apparve sullo schermo ancora una volta.

“Tu vile, malvagio, _meraviglioso_ sfacciato” rideva Stiles oltre la linea.

“Ho capito che non gli importasse molto il nostro argomento di conversazione?”

“No” ridacchiò il ragazzo, “non sembrava”.

Derek sorrise. “Allora sei andato in camera tua?”

“Lui è andato nella _sua_. Mi ha spinto giù dal divano prima, ma ne è valsa la pena solo per vedere l'espressione sul suo volto”.

Derek si diede mentalmente una pacca sulla schiena. Aveva la sensazione che quello fosse ciò che Stiles voleva dire e si sentiva bene sapendo che conosceva il suo ragazzo abbastanza da decifrarlo.

“In tutta serietà, però, per il locale-”

“Va tutto bene, Stiles. Ho capito. Resterò a casa. Ma solo se mi porti un caffè dopo il tuo turno”.

“Ah, perché vuoi dell'energia in più, eh vecchio?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Non sono molto più vecchio di te, marmocchio”.

Stiles rise semplicemente.

“Sai...” disse Derek, tranquillamente, giocando con la mano libera con l'orlo della maglia. “Non obietterei se chiamassi a lavoro ancora per malattia... solo un pensiero...”

“Tentatore...” borbottò, la parola fece sbuffare Derek. “Vorrei... lo _voglio_... ma non dovrei. Ho davvero bisogno di questo lavoro. Inoltre, Isaac probabilmente mi ucciderà. Che tra l'altro, dovrei aggiungere, anche se potrebbe essere stato divertente spaventarlo, davvero non dovresti far arrabbiare il ragazzo che si occupa del tuo caffè”.

“Ti ha raccontato di quello, eh?”

“Per favore. Conosco tutto degli affari di tutti”.

“In effetti... ora che l'hai detto, mi rendo conto che è stato divertente per te scherzare con Scott ora, ma perché tutti gli _altri_ sanno cosa sta succedendo?”

Questa volta fu Stiles a sbuffare. “Dovrei fare a _te_ la stessa domanda”.

“Cosa?” aggrottò le sopracciglia Derek, confuso.

“Sì, tu! Tu sei quello che è andare a fare shopping per i preservativi con Jackson e Danny-“

“Io non- loro erano lì per caso-”

“Allora come mai Peter mi ha mandato un messaggio prima su un ratto gonfiabile?”

“Oddio...” gemette Derek.

“E Lydia ha minacciato di distruggermi in un modo piuttosto sgradevole se scoprisse che ho cantato una certa canzone – _che_ , tra parentesi, non farei, nonostante quanto possa essere esilarante e, oh mio Dio, Jackson l'ha veramente _cantata_ quella volta. Ho pensato che mi stesse dicendo delle cazzate, ma poi Lydia l'aveva snobbato per un po' dopo che successe e-”

Derek perse il filo delle divagazioni del suo ragazzo dopo quello. Era troppo occupato a chiedersi se forse _era_ quasi del tutto colpa sua se i loro affari sembravano essere gli affari di tutti gli altri. Non era stato intenzionale, ma in qualche modo sembrava che avesse giocato un ruolo importante nel loro coinvolgimento.

“Derek? Sei ancora lì?”

“Sì... solo... discuto solo sull'opportunità o meno di parlare ancora con una di queste persone”.

Stiles rise. “Questo dimostra che si preoccupano”.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe se se ne curassero forse solo un po' meno”.

Rise di nuovo, il suono fece sorridere Derek di rimando. Stiles sospirò. “Mi manchi. Non vedo l'ora di vederti. _Nudo_ ”.

Un sorriso sornione si diffuse sulle labbra di Derek. “Sei sicuro di voler iniziare questa conversazione?” chiese a bassa voce.

Stiles gemette per la frustrazione. “Ho intenzione di sfregarmi con la candeggina se devo. E ho intenzione di porre fine a questa telefonata ora, prima che tu inizi con tutta quella voce da sesso su di me, facendomi venir voglia di tirarmi i capelli e non lasciarmi toccare perché tu sei il male e una presa in giro e-”

“Ti amo anch'io, Stiles” sorrise Derek.

“Ci vediamo domani, di sicuro di sicuro di sicuro. Buona notte, tortina mia”.

Derek sbuffò al nome. “Buona notte...” suo malgrado, si fermò, il cellulare ancora premuto contro l'orecchio, in attesa, non volendo esattamente riagganciare. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa che Stiles riagganciasse per primo.

Ma anche dopo un po', la linea non si scollegò, anche se rimase tranquillo dall'altra parte come se Stiles stesse aspettando la stessa cosa. Poi, finalmente, “È una cosa? Questo sarà una cosa da noi adesso?”

Derek sospirò. “Probabilmente”. In tutta onestà, Derek proprio non riusciva a decidersi a riagganciare il cellulare. Per quanto patetico potesse sembrare, gli piaceva l'idea di avere una connessione con Stiles mentre erano separati, anche se non parlavano tra di loro. Solo sapendo che Stiles era lì, che stava ascoltando, che sarebbe stato lì se Derek avesse finalmente trovato le parole da dire, era confortante. Poteva probabilmente addormentarsi con il cellulare ancora premuto contro l'orecchio, rassicurato nel sapere che Stiles era con lui, anche quando non era fisicamente lì.

“... Il mio pulsante di 'termina chiamata' è rotto”.

“Sei un pessimo bugiardo”.

“Sto... indossando i guanti”.

Derek sbuffò. A differenza del suo ragazzo, cercò qualcosa di un po' più onesto. “Non voglio esattamente lasciarti andare. Non se posso farne a meno”.

Stiles si fermò per un attimo. “Samesies...”

Derek si lasciò sfuggire una risatina ansimante. “Non è nemmeno una parola”.

“Sai una cosa? Questa può essere una cosa. Non mi dispiace che sia una cosa. Mi piace... qualunque cosa sia. E se questo fa di noi una di _quelle_ coppie, allora va perfettamente bene per me. Perché se una qualsiasi di quelle coppie sente l'uno per l'altro quello che io provo per te, allora... nient'altro importa. A chi importa quello che gli altri pensano? E se amare te mi rende fastidioso – o almeno più fastidioso di quanto tendo a essere – allora così sia. Sei il mio baby cakes e loro non ti porteranno via da me”.

“Baby cakes...” rise Derek, scuotendo la testa, divertito per il nome, mentre era riscaldato dal sentimento di Stiles. “Molto bene” disse, finalmente. “Samesies” aggiunse, ottenendo l'effetto desiderato quando sentì Stiles ridere in risposta.

Stiles sospirò di nuovo. “Bene, allora cosa facciamo nel frattempo? Basta... tenere i cellulari attaccati alle orecchie fino a quando entrambi non si scaricheranno o verremo sepolti sotto bollette telefoniche folli?”

“Potresti sempre farti placcare da Scott un'altra volta”.

“Oh ah, ah” disse Stiles con voce strascicata. “Siamo in grado di farlo. È come strappare un cerotto. Solo... schiaccia il pulsante 'termina'”.

“Va bene. Allora fallo”.

“Beh, perché non lo fai _tu_?”

“Senti, questo è il nostro problema. Ecco perché si tratta di una cosa”.

Sentì Stiles sospirare di nuovo. Poi, finalmente, “Scott!”

Ci avrebbero lavorato. Alla fine.

Una volta che la linea venne ufficialmente scollegata – grazie a un incredibilmente ubbidiente Scott ('Seriamente, ragazzi?') – abbracciò il cellulare come se potesse trasferire l'azione al suo destinatario. Rimase così per un po', un uomo adulto sdraiato sul divano, abbracciato al cellulare, alla fine riuscì a rotolarsi via dal divano e a mettersi il pigiama, senza pensare di lasciare il cellulare sul bancone della cucina al suo passaggio.

Non fu fino a quando si trovò nella stanza che si ricordò che le nuove lenzuola erano ancora nell'asciugatrice. Stava per recuperarle quando si fermò proprio davanti alla porta della sua stanza. Le diede un rapido sguardo.

'Se spostassi là il mio letto, potrei agganciare quelle luci di Natale su quel muro, in modo che il cavo non si dovrà allungare tanto... ci sarebbe anche più spazio davanti al mio armadio. Perché non ci ho pensato prima?'

Ancora sveglio dall'energia che aveva conservato dal suo pisolino, Derek si mise a riordinare i mobili nella sua stanza. Afferrò anche la scala in modo da poter appendere le luci sopra il letto.

'Aspetta... sarebbe meglio agganciarle lungo il soffitto? O infilarle semplicemente lungo la testata del letto?'

Piegò la testa di lato cercando di immaginare l'intero quadro. Alla fine, vinse l'immagine delle luci soffuse che scintillavano negli occhi di Stiles da dove erano appeso vicino al letto. Derek afferrò la borsa per impostare tutto, quando vide un'altra scatola nella borsa che non aveva notato prima. La tirò fuori, sospirando esasperato una volta che si rese conto di cosa fosse. Durante la loro escursione – probabilmente mentre Lydia stava elencando le sue cose da fare e non fare – Allison aveva intrufolato la scatola dei petali di seta di rosa rossa con tutto il resto. Scuotendo la testa, Derek lanciò la scatola nella borsa e la infilò nell'armadio. L'avrebbe restituita nella mattinata.

Soddisfatto di come tutto era stato organizzato, Derek finalmente distese le lenzuola nuove sul materasso. Solo immaginandoci Stiles sopra, Stiles gettare la testa da un lato all'altro in estasi, Stiles urlare il suo nome fu abbastanza da considerare i soldi ben spesi. Ad averlo davvero lì, sarebbe stata solo la ciliegina sulla torta.

Derek era quasi pronto a finire la giornata quando notò che c'erano piccoli granelli di sporco sul pavimento, dove il suo letto era stato una volta.

'Una veloce aspirata non sarebbe male' si strinse nelle spalle Derek. 'Sono sicuro che Stiles lo apprezzerebbero' sorrise tra sé, decidendo alla fine. Aspirò rapidamente lo spazio, ma poi decise che sarebbe andato bene aspirare anche tutta la stanza. In seguito, pensò perché non aspirare l'intero appartamento per quel motivo? Stava per farlo quando vide le sue scarpe da ginnastica posate a casaccio sul pavimento. Spegnendo l'aspirapolvere, le prese e le mise via correttamente. E poi vide che la maglia che si era tolto in precedenza si trovava sul pavimento. Prese anche quella, gettandola nel cestino della lavanderia, dove avrebbe dovuto metterla in primo luogo.

Derek perquisì tutto il suo appartamento, raccogliendo indumenti pigramente scartati e mettendoli via. Gettò le rimanenti carte di caramelle e cartoni di cibo prima di decidere di portare fuori anche la spazzatura. Derek venne bloccato nella routine della pulizia, sapendo che Stiles sarebbe stato lieto di vedere l'appartamento in una bella condizione, che prima di accorgersene, stava spolverando.

'Non voglio che pensi nella parte posteriore della sua mente quanto sia disordinato questo posto' pensò, mentre riorganizzava le cose sulla scrivania. 'Voglio che si concentri su di noi. Su di me'. E con questo in mente, Derek si ritrovò a lavare i banconi. E una volta finito, aspirò ancora una volta, nel caso in cui avesse perso una macchia prima.

Non era stato a conoscenza del tempo, né si era trovato interessato alla pallida luce del giorno che sbirciava attraverso la sua finestra una volta rimasto finalmente soddisfatto con lo stato dell'appartamento. Tutti i piatti erano stati lavati e riposti. Aveva lavato e piegato e ora stava mettendo via il bucato che era stato formalmente nella sua cesta. Anche i cuscini sul letto e sul divano erano stati spiumacciati due volte. E non fu fino a quando si spense la concentrazione che la stanchezza prese il sopravvento. E quando Derek cadde sul divano, abbracciando un soffice cuscino benedetto, fu solo allora che pensò di essere andato forse un po' oltre. Ma la preoccupazione lo lasciò presto mentre il sonno lo trascinava via.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek si svegliò, fu a conoscenza di alcune cose. Uno, la sua televisione era accesa in quanto c'erano strane voci che permeavano nella sua mente confusa dal sonno. Due, si sentiva incredibilmente caldo e confortevole. E tre, il punto due era reso possibile solo dal fatto che ci fosse qualcuno sdraiato sopra di lui.

Derek aprì gli occhi, sorpreso di quell'ultimo pensiero. Abbassando lo sguardo vide una familiare testa rasata, una che gli portò un sorriso sul volto mentre abbracciava il ragazzo più stretto a lui.

“Stiles...” respirò profondamente Derek, stirandosi un po'. “Che ci fai qui? Hai deciso di metterti di nuovo in malattia?”

Stiles spostò la sua attenzione dalla televisione, appoggiando il mento sul braccio che usava come cuscino contro il petto di Derek. Sorrise con affetto a Derek. “No, mia Bella Addormentata. Non l'ho fatto”.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. “E allora che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al lavoro?”

Stiles sorrise, divertito. “ _Ero_ al lavoro. Il mio turno è finito. Ora sono qui”.

Derek sbatté le palpebre, la sua sonnolenza lo faceva sentire fiacco mentre la sua mente cercava di dare un senso alle parole. Si mise a sedere, guardandosi intorno. Il cielo fuori era luminoso, nonostante qualche nuvola. Guardò Stiles ancora una volta. “Cosa? Che ora è?”

“Mmm... quasi le tre e mezzo, direi?”

“Tre?” Derek si sedette completamente, quasi rovesciando Stiles nel processo mentre guardava l'orologio. Abbastanza sicuro, mancavano circa cinque minuti alle tre e mezzo, proprio come aveva detto Stiles. Derek aveva dormito lungo la mattinata e parte del pomeriggio.

“Perché non mi hai svegliato?” Derek aggrottò la fronte, strofinandosi il sonno dagli occhi.

“Ci ho provato in un primo momento” ammise Stiles. “Ma eri così fuori. E posso capire perché. Derek, hai pulito per me?” sorrise, inginocchiandosi sul divano davanti al ragazzo più grande.

Derek arrossì, posandosi gli occhi in grembo.

“Non essere timido” mormorò Stiles, avvicinandosi, cercando di portare Derek a incontrare il suo sguardo. “Penso che sia dolce” aggiunse, puntualizzandolo con un bacio casto.

“Io non- solo... volevo che fosse perfetto...”

Stiles rispose semplicemente tirando Derek in un abbraccio.

“Io... potrei aver esagerato... un po'...” ammise, imbarazzato.

“Un po'” sbuffò Stiles. “Hai riorganizzato la mobilia nella tua camera da letto”.

Derek sospirò. “L'hai vista”.

“L'ho vista”.

Il ragazzo più grande lasciò cadere la testa sul bracciolo del divano, fissando il soffitto, solo per far cogliere a Stiles l'occasione e baciarlo lungo il collo esposto.

“Le lenzuola sono un bel tocco” mormorò Stiles tra i baci. “Dovremmo battezzarle”.

“Mm” mormorò Derek, alzando la testa per dare al suo ragazzo un buon e appropriato bacio.

“Ma prima” disse Stiles, tirandosi un po' indietro. “Un pranzo in ritardo, forse? Hai saltato la colazione. E stavo aspettando che ti svegliassi, in modo da poterci prendere qualcosa da mangiare”.

Derek sospirò, realizzando che i suoi piani avrebbero dovuto essere ancora rinviati, ma alla fine accettò una volta che la menzione del cibo ricordò al suo stomaco dei pasti che aveva saltato.

“Andiamo” disse Stiles, allungando le lunghe membra e scendendo dal divano, prendendo la mano di Derek nella sua per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Ti faccio un caffè”.

Derek si accigliò di nuovo, in piedi, ma tenendo stretta la mano nella sua. “Dovevi portarne un po' dal tuo lavoro”.

“L'ho _fatto_ ” Stiles lo tirò un po' indietro, per gioco. “Ma visto che dormivi l'ho bevuto, così non sarebbe andato sprecato. Vergogna” mise il broncio. “Avresti dovuto vedere il mio capolavoro, Derek. Il mio miglior disegno sulla schiuma”.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. “Di cosa?”

“La vista più gloriosa che il mondo abbia mai visto. Un omaggio... al tuo derrière”. Stiles sospirò in segno di riverenza.

Derek si fermò. “Hai fatto cosa?”

Lui si limitò a sorridere, fiero di sé. “Voglio dire, hai visto quella cosa? Scommetto che la gente andrebbe in pellegrinaggio solo per crogiolarsi nella sua gloria”.

Derek sbuffò, un commento sulle labbra sulla puerilità del suo ragazzo, solo per essere soffocato quando Stiles fece un passo verso di lui per palpeggiare il cosiddetto fondoschiena con la mano libera.

Stiles ghignò. “Ti sei preso un bel culo, Signor Hale” disse a bassa voce, mordendosi il labbro inferiore prima di chinarsi per un rapido bacio. “Sono l'invidia dei testicoli perché solo _io_ arriverò a toccarlo”.

Ancora, qualsiasi risposta che Derek potesse aver escogitato, gli cadde dalle labbra da come Stiles stesse _strizzando_. Ma poi gli diede un leggero schiaffo, un sorriso gli si diffuse in tutto il volto malizioso.

“Vai a ordinare una pizza” disse, rilasciando la presa su Derek prima di dirigersi verso la cucina. “E ordina la più grande. Avremo bisogno di energia in più” fece l'occhiolino suggestivamente, gettando il cellulare verso il ragazzo più grande. “Oh, e anche” iniziò Stiles. Aprì frigorifero di Derek, afferrando qualcosa da dentro prima di chiudere lo spazio tra di loro ancora una volta. “Alcuni dolci per il mio panciottino” disse, mettendo due lecca lecca nella mano libera di Derek, baciandolo sulla guancia prima di ritornare in cucina.

Derek guardò quello che Stiles gli aveva dato. Erano due cake pops incartati separatamente, immersi nel cioccolato, decorati moderatamente con una piccola spolverata intorno. Derek era colpito. “Hai fatto questi al lavoro?”

“Mm-mm” annuì Stiles, afferrando una tazza da caffè per Derek. “Saresti sorpreso da quanto posso fare quando non ho un cliente sexy che mi distrae con labbra imbronciate e culo glorioso”.

Il ragazzo più grande sbuffò. “Hai una mente a senso unico”.

“Derek, ti ho appena consegnato un paio di palle. Penso che il fatto sia reso abbondantemente chiaro”.

Derek si mise a ridere, muovendosi per scartare uno dei suoi dolci.

“Ah-ah!” scattò Stiles. “Ordina la nostra pizza prima”.

Derek non mise broncio. Il suo viso era assolutamente neutrale mentre rivolgeva la sua attenzione al cellulare di Stiles in mano. Quindi non c'era assolutamente alcun motivo per Stiles di mormorare 'labbra imbronciate, infatti' mentre guardava Derek da lontano.

Dopo l'ordine, Derek masticò allegramente i suoi dolci, il sapore di vaniglia del primo e il sapore della moka del secondo fecero cose peccaminose per le sue papille gustative, mentre li accompagnava con un sorso del suo caffè delizioso. Se questi erano i tipi di sorprese che Stiles faceva mentre Derek rimaneva a casa, forse Derek doveva considerare di rimanerci più spesso. E poi Derek si rese conto che era solo una stupida idea, perché preferiva passare il tempo con Stiles quando poteva, invece di gustare il prodotto del loro tempo trascorso separati.

La pizza arrivò presto e Stiles e Derek mangiarono a sazietà, mentre guardavano alcune repliche di uno spettacolo che piaceva a entrambi. Si stabilirono sul divano, rilassandosi, godendo solo dallo stare insieme.

Derek mise un braccio sulle spalle di Stiles, tirando il ragazzo contro di sé, mentre Stiles appoggiava la testa su una spalla muscolosa. E nonostante l'interessante vicenda del programma televisivo, l'attenzione di Derek vacillò presto per il ragazzo raggomitolato accanto a lui. Appoggiando la testa sulla mano, Derek volse lo sguardo su Stiles, che stava guardando con particolare attenzione il televisore.

E mentre il piano per il giorno avrebbe dovuto comportare un minor numero di vestiti e più tocchi, Derek trovò che davvero non poteva lamentarsi. Seduto sul divano con Stiles premuto contro di sé mentre guardavano pigramente un po' di televisione, era più che sufficiente per lui. Semplicemente stare con Stiles, amare Stiles, era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per essere contento. Finché Derek aveva Stiles, gli era permesso amarlo, di tenerlo, sarebbe stato soddisfatto della sua pienezza. Qualcosa di più era solo un regalo.

Stiles ridacchiò per qualcosa alla televisione. “Amico, quella signora ti ha truffato” commentò, guardando con occhi divertiti Derek. Voltò di nuovo lo sguardo al televisore prima di guardare per la seconda volta Derek. Sorrise, alzando un sopracciglio. “Cosa?”

Derek scosse la testa. “Niente... sono solo... sono felice”.

Il sorriso sul volto di Stiles divenne dolce, e dopo un momento fermi a guardarsi negli occhi l'un l'altro, finalmente si mosse, raggiungendo il telecomando. Derek guardò ogni sua mossa mentre spegneva il televisore, prima di trasferirsi a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Derek. Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto quando Stiles gli passò le mani sul petto, prima di allungare le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e chinandosi per un pieno, bacio deciso.

Immediatamente le mani di Derek raggiunsero i fianchi di Stiles, stringendoli leggermente prima di accarezzare le anche e proseguire per le cosce. Fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglia del ragazzo, sentendo il calore che emanava la sua pelle. Gemette nella sua bocca quando Stiles gli leccò timidamente le labbra, prima di sfiorare la lingua contro quella di Derek. Mugugnò forte quando Stiles cominciò a oscillare in avanti, premendo il suo inguine contro quello di Derek a ogni passaggio. Sentiva crescere l'interesse di Stiles, rispecchiando il suo stato di indurimento.

“Dio... Stiles” ansimò Derek.

Stiles continuò le sue cure, le dita intrecciate nei capelli di Derek, tirandoli sempre leggermente mentre seguiva una linea di baci umidi sulla gola di Derek, leccando e mordendo come passava. Il suo effetto su Derek era esasperante.

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire una risatina ansimante. “Solo- ah... solo per fartelo sapere, potrei. Non... non durare a lungo” ansimò. “Con-considerando come mi hai lasciato ie-ri...”

“Se ricordo bene – e ne sono abbastanza sicuro” iniziò Derek, piantando dei baci lungo la mascella di Stiles ogni poche parole, “ _tu_ mi hai buttato fuori”.

“Ti stavi comportando male!” ringhiò Stiles, riuscendo a fermarsi solo per un attimo per fissare il ragazzo più grande, ma la sua voce rauca aggiunse solo più eccitazione a Derek.

“Puoi davvero biasimarmi? Sfoggiandoti di fronte a me in quel modo” sbuffò, accentuando il suo punto facendo scorrere le mani lungo il fondoschiena di Stiles e dandogli una stretta decisa.

“Io non- ah! – sfoggiavo” si difese debolmente.

Derek mormorò. “Mm, no, non credo. Credo che non riuscivo a trattenermi...”

“Derek...”

Erano senza fiato ora, dondolandosi l'uno contro l'altro in lunghi movimenti ondeggianti. Non abbastanza contento e volendo di più, Derek prese strettamente le cosce di Stiles prima di alzarsi, abbassando il ragazzo per farlo stare in piedi. Derek li condusse alla sua camera da letto, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra quasi mai separate. Premette Stiles contro la porta, la mano del ragazzo più giovane che si allungava mentre raggiungeva alla cieca la maniglia, quasi cadendo a terra una volta che l'ebbe trovata. Quando Derek sentì il materasso contro gli stinchi, alzò di nuovo Stiles, abbracciandolo stretto prima di cadere sul letto. Tuttavia, mentre si stabilivano, Derek fu sorpreso di vedere piccoli pezzi di stoffa rossa volare intorno a loro.

“Cosa?” sbatté le palpebre, rompendo il bacio. Prese quello che atterrò sul vuoto della gola di Stiles e realizzò, con un certo ritardo nel suo stato nebuloso, che i petali di rosa che aveva pensato fossero tranquillamente nascosti in una scatola sigillata nel suo armadio erano ormai diffusi casualmente sulle lenzuola.

Stiles rideva da dove era bloccato sotto il ragazzo più grande. “Li ho trovati nel tuo armadio quando sono andato ad appendere la giacca che hai lasciato a casa mia ieri. Cosa succede, eh? Hai dei ripensamenti sull'acquisto?” chiese, divertito.

Derek scosse la testa. “Stavo per restituirla – e per la cronaca, non era nemmeno una mia idea comprarli. Allison l'ha intrufolata alla cassa mentre io non guardavo. Ho pensato che fossero di cattivo gusto”.

“Oh, lo sono” Stiles annuì, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Derek, mentre si chinava per prendere in giro un orecchio sensibile. “In realtà, sono _così_ di cattivo gusto che diventano _incredibilmente_ di cattivo gusto. Che è esattamente il motivo per cui ho dovuto aprire la scatola”.

Derek non ebbe un attimo per cercare di capire la logica del suo ragazzo, perché la prossima cosa che avvenne furono due gambe lunghe avvolte intorno alla sua vita, mentre il suo orecchio rimaneva intrappolato tra il morbido mordicchiare di pericolosi denti. Gemette mentre Stiles scuoteva i fianchi, premendo contro Derek più e più volte.

“Mm, Derek” gemette Stiles, respirando leggermente nell'orecchio di Derek. “Io... voglio-”

Stiles non ebbe bisogno di dire di più, perché Derek voleva lo stesso. Gli venne in mente che la sua prima esperienza con Stiles fosse sul punto di ridursi a una sessione febbrile di palpeggiamenti che sarebbero durati un imbarazzante breve lasso di tempo, considerando quanto bello era ogni volta che Stiles si sfregava contro lui. Non riusciva a interessarsene.

Fece scivolare una mano verso il petto di Stiles, premendo le dita contro la pelle calda, dove la maglia si era alzata. Senza rompere il bacio, Derek slacciò il bottone dei jeans di Stiles prima di abbassare la cerniera. Allungò una mano dentro la patta aperta, sfregando contro l'erezione già tesa di Stiles, portando il ragazzo sotto di lui a boccheggiare e ad appoggiarsi al tocco. Derek colse l'occasione per leccargli tutto il pomo d'Adamo, sentendolo salire e scendere mentre Stiles deglutiva per l'aria. Senza ulteriori indugi, finalmente infilò la mano sotto l'elastico dei boxer del ragazzo, le dita della mano che scorrevano tra i peli prima di trovare e afferrare l'erezione di Stiles, strappando un altro gemito peccaminoso dal corpo sotto di lui.

“Derek... _D_ _ _erek__ _...”_ ansimò Stiles, il suono di questo rese Derek disperato di sentire di più.

Si mise a sedere, afferrando Stiles per i fianchi e avvicinandolo più vicino che potessero fare i loro inguini, prima di riportare la mano al membro di Stiles, arrossato e gocciolante, mentre Derek passava il pollice sulla punta. Si sedette di nuovo, guardando di fronte a lui.

La maglia di Stiles si era arrotolata proprio sotto le ascelle, gli addominali si flettevano a ogni respiro. I suoi occhi erano coperti dalle palpebre pesanti, la testa gettata di lato nella beatitudine assoluta. Era sicuro che la sua espressione fosse quasi la stessa. Avendo bisogno di altro, Derek si tolse velocemente il pigiama e gli slip, esponendo la sua durezza all'aria fresca. Si premette contro quella Stiles, strofinandole insieme prima di prenderle entrambi nelle mani e accarezzandole contemporaneamente. L'effetto fu dolorosamente bello.

Sentì delle dita coprire le proprie quando Stiles allungò la mano per toccarlo. Un'ondata di piacere travolse Derek quando Stiles cominciò ad accarezzarlo, la presa lenta diventava decisa. Derek si spinse nella mano, sentendosi disfarsi sotto il tocco del suo ragazzo. Ma voleva di più quando un bisogno insistente di assaggiare cominciò a sopraffarlo.

Rilasciando la presa che aveva su Stiles, lo sollevò facilmente e lo portò più in alto sul letto, portando ulteriori stupidi piccoli petali di rosa a volare nell'aria. Strattonò i jeans e i boxer di Stiles, trascinandoli giù per le cosce del ragazzo prima di scattare in avanti, desiderando di sentire il peso di lui in bocca.

“As-as-as-aspetta!” disse Stiles agitato, alzando una mano mentre si spingeva sul letto con il braccio libero.

Derek stava salivando, la bocca aperta e pronto a prendere quanto più poteva di Stiles, e riuscì appena a fermarsi per dare al suo ragazzo uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Sono solo- sono” annaspò Stiles, cercando di superare la foschia piena di sesso evidente nei suoi occhi. “Sono ancora tutto puzzolente dal sudore del lavoro e- _oh mio Dio_!” si accasciò sul letto, il suo gemito attutito mentre si mordeva il polso, roteando gli occhi e alzando le anche.

A Derek non poté fregargliene di meno. Era abbastanza sicuro che neanche lui fosse in perfetta forma dopo l'allenamento non pianificato da tutte le pulizie che aveva fatto la sera prima. Conservò l'idea di una doccia comune nel retro della sua mente. Aveva altre cose su cui concentrarsi in questo momento.

Derek prese Stiles in bocca, andando più in basso che poteva, succhiando saldamente mentre tornava indietro, rilasciando il membro duro con un forte ' _pop_ '. Leccò la punta, agitando la sua lingua intorno prima di avvolgerci le labbra una volta ancora.

Succhiò avidamente, divertendosi e gioendo del modo in cui Stiles stava cadendo a pezzi di fronte a lui, _grazie_ a lui. Il ragazzo stava spingendo debolmente nella bocca calda di Derek, desideroso di maggiore contatto, di maggiore uso della lingua di Derek. Aveva il braccio poggiato sul volto mentre gemeva nella fossa del gomito, l'altra mano stringeva le lenzuola morbide finché le nocche diventarono bianche.

Derek si prese un secondo per raggiungere e tirare il braccio di Stiles lontano dal suo volto, cercando di sentire i suoni dolci scappargli dalle labbra. Invece lo portò ai suoi capelli, volendo sentire le dita di Stiles stringerli, il suo membro si contorse interessato al pensiero di lui che li strattonava. Quindi, forse, era un po' masochista a pensare una cosa del genere, ma l'idea di Stiles che lo possedeva era così eccitante, che Derek pensava di poter venire con quel solo pensiero.

Respingendo i suoi nuovi pensieri, riportò l'attenzione alla durezza bagnata di fronte a lui, disperato di gustare Stiles, anticipando ogni goccia di sperma che gli scivolava in gola. Andava su e giù per l'asta, accarezzando la base con una mano mentre accarezzava i testicoli con l'altra, stringendoli e sfregandoli alternativamente.

“Derek- sto venen- sto per-!”

Questo servì solo a stimolare Derek, prendendogli in gola quanto più poteva del membro. Stiles afferrò fortemente i capelli di Derek quando venne, gridando il suo nome mentre schizzo dopo schizzo riempiva la bocca di Derek. Fece del suo meglio per ingoiare, le labbra ancora avvolto intorno al membro, finché non sentì il ragazzo piagnucolare nel suo stato eccessivamente sensibile. Derek si asciugò l'angolo della bocca, dove un po' di sperma di Stiles era uscito, solo per leccare anche quello. Sentì Stiles gemere e lo vide guardarlo con occhi interessati, ma annebbiati.

“Quella... tu... la tua lingua...” ansimò Stiles, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente. “Solo... dammi solo un-un... un minuto...”

Derek sorrise. “ _Ora_ chi è il vecchio?” lo prese in giro. “Pensavo che uno dei vantaggi di avere un ragazzo più giovane fosse di saltare questi momenti”.

“Beh, dopo un pompino del genere, dubito che qualcuno giovane o vecchio sarebbe così veloce da riprendersi...” si difese, portando la mano a strofinarsi lo stomaco.

Derek sorrise, prendendolo come un complimento, prima che i suoi occhi si fissassero sulle dita agili che giocavano sopra la pelle pallida. Le guardava, ricordandosi improvvisamente della sua erezione trascurata, quando il desiderio di avere quella mano avvolta intorno a sé lo sopraffece. “Stiles...” quasi piagnucolò. “Io...”

“Oh mio Dio! Non sei nemmeno-! Mi dispiace così tanto!” sbottò, allargando gli occhi, mentre cercava di mettersi a sedere.

“No, solo...” scosse la testa Derek. Era già così vicino. Si spostò sul letto in modo che potesse stare a cavalcioni su Stiles. Raggiunse la mano di Stiles, la stessa che lo aveva folgorato con i suoi movimenti appena un secondo fa, e la avvolse intorno al suo membro duro, volendo sentire quelle dita al lavoro. Gemette quando un calore si diffuse in lui, la sua erezione riceveva finalmente l'attenzione per cui soffriva.

Stiles prese immediatamente il controllo, lavorando abilmente mentre pompava la lunghezza di Derek, alternandosi tra colpi lunghi e pigri e colpi brevi e decisi. Derek ansimò. Si chinò, dovendo sostenersi contro il letto per non schiacciare il ragazzo sotto di lui.

Con l'energia restaurata, Stiles si tirò su i jeans così da potersi spingere contro il letto e prendere il controllo, capovolgendoli in modo che Derek fosse sulla schiena e lui seduto sulle sue gambe. Si chinò, baciando Derek disordinatamente mentre continuava ad accarezzarlo. Con la mano libera alzò la maglia di Derek, strofinando forte la mano sul petto nudo, fermandosi a stuzzicare un capezzolo con il pollice. Stiles lasciò una serie di baci scendendo sul corpo di Derek, sfiorando la pelle riscaldata con brevi respiri. Leccò l'altro capezzolo di Derek, prima di stuzzicarlo tra le punte dei denti. Il lieve dolore fece gemere Derek mentre spingeva nella mano di Stiles con insistenza. Stiles continuò a scendere, leccando lungo le linee e le curve degli addominali di Derek. Posò dei baci dolci lungo le cosce di Derek, giocando con la pelle sensibile.

Derek venne catturato nel mezzo di un mondo di frustrazione e piacere. Le cose che Stiles stava facendo con la sua mano lo stavano portando alla pazzia, ma con le labbra che giocosamente premevano con tocchi morbidi in tutta la sua lunghezza, Derek era quasi pronto a impazzire. Voleva che Stiles lo prendesse in bocca, mostrandogli se la sua lingua fosse altrettanto talentuosa come quelle mani abili.

Immaginò di vedere le labbra di Stiles rosse e gonfie dai loro baci, tese intorno alla punta della sua erezione. Anticipò il calore della bocca che lo avvolgeva, mentre Derek si sforzava di restare concentrato, di evitare di spingere nella bocca impaziente di Stiles.

Ma il suo Stiles era malizioso, così pericolosamente. Continuò a lasciare morbidi baci sulla punta, trascinandosi giù prima di alzarsi di nuovo. E quando sbirciò, catturando con gli occhi quelli pieni di lussuria di Derek, Derek sapeva. Stiles lo stava prendendo in giro di proposito. Derek si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di realizzazione, ma questo stimolò Stiles nella direzione sbagliata, le labbra che si stiravano in un ghigno devastante mentre ridacchiava. Derek poteva sentire il respiro corto sfiorare la sua erezione, mentre i colpi di Stiles diventavano tremendamente lenti.

“Stai gocciolando...” commentò Stiles così tranquillamente come se stesse descrivendo il tempo, anche se la sua voce era roca e bassa. “Lo vuoi così tanto?”

Lo voleva. Voleva che Stiles facesse un uso migliore della sua bocca, ma non riuscì a trovare le parole per questo e tutto ciò che venne fuori fu un suono teso, che non era certamente un piagnucolio. Stava lottando per resistere, ma diventava sempre più difficile, nonostante il passo cauto di Stiles. Era così al limite che, quando finalmente Stiles si piegò in avanti per dare una sperimentale leccata sulla punta, Derek non resistette più e quasi subito si trovò a venire fortemente. Gemette in estasi, spingendo leggermente mentre cavalcava il suo orgasmo, sentendosi venire quando un sussulto sorpreso gli raggiunse le orecchie.

Alla fine riuscì a dare un'occhiata per vedere delle strisce di sperma spiaccicate sul viso di Stiles, prima che il ragazzo ci passasse sopra con il dorso della mano. La vista di questo era forse un po' più allettante di quanto Derek aveva mai pensato che potesse essere. Ma poi Derek aggrottò la fronte, rendendosi conto che non aveva dato a Stiles alcun tipo di avvertimento. “Merda” mormorò, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. “Io.... io avrei dovuto avvisare...” le parole riuscirono a mancargli mentre guardava Stiles prendere l'ultimo pezzo di sperma sul viso, prima di succhiare il dito in bocca, incavando le guance. Il membro esausto di Derek riuscì a contrarsi interessato, lasciandolo chiedersi chi dei due avrebbe dovuto avere la libido di un adolescente. Non riuscì a interessarsene molto, non quando solo guardare Stiles lo stava eccitando.

Stiles ghignò come se potesse leggere i pensieri di Derek, come se sapesse esattamente l'effetto che aveva su Derek. Si trascinò ancora una volta a cavallo tra le cosce di Derek, prima di togliersi lentamente la maglia. Si asciugò le mani sul tessuto, si asciugò il viso prima di lanciarla da parte e chinandosi per coprire il corpo di Derek con il suo. “Sei incredibilmente sexy quando vieni” commentò, lentamente, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Derek in un bacio languido. “Sai, ho letto questa cosa una volta, visto che sono sempre stato curioso di sapere” continuò, tornando giù, lasciando baci lungo l'addome esposto di Derek. “A quanto pare, consumando un sacco di succo di frutta, incluso il _limone_ ” sorrise, leccando una striscia attraverso l'ombelico di Derek, “dovrebbe rendere... beh, _te_... di buon gusto”.

Derek non aveva alcuna risposta. Nel retro della sua mente, era curioso, voleva chiedere a Stiles se l'aveva trovato vero o no. Ma il resto della sua mente era fondamentalmente inutile. Le uniche cose che uscirono dalla sua bocca furono i pesanti tentativi di lui che cercava di riprendere fiato – un'impresa difficile considerando il tipo di stimolazione che Stiles gli stava fornendo.

Ma se Stiles si aspettava qualche risposta, non aspettò di riceverla. Invece si ritrovò di nuovo ai piedi del letto, strofinando il viso contro la coscia esposta di Derek prima di prenderlo di nuovo in mano e far scivolare la bocca sopra la testa sensibile, succhiandola, cercando di assaporare ogni pezzo di quello che Derek aveva da offrire. Questa volta Derek dovette gridare nel suo stato eccessivamente sensibile, allungandosi debolmente per fermare il suo amore impaziente.

Stiles assecondò facilmente, rilasciando il membro morbido, sorridente pensieroso. “Beh, che piacere... avevano ragione”. Stiles diede a Derek un ultimo colpo giocoso – guadagnandosi un sibilo in risposta – prima di strisciare sul letto. Sospirò contento, sdraiandosi di nuovo, usando Derek come un cuscino e abbracciandolo lateralmente. “È stato divertente. Dovremmo sicuramente farlo più spesso” disse chiaramente, tracciando dei baci a bocca aperta lungo la clavicola di Derek.

Concordando con l'idea, Derek riuscì a pronunciare un timido “Sì” mentre si chinava per raddrizzarsi i pantaloni, prima di girarsi sul fianco per tenere completamente Stiles tra le braccia.

Stiles ridacchiò allegramente, seppellendogli il viso nell'incavo del collo. Derek sfregò le mani su e giù per la schiena di Stiles, godendosi la sensazione della pelle calda contro i palmi. Lo baciò sulla fronte prima di sistemarsi.

“Mmm” mormorò Stiles. “Questo è bello. Bello e comodo”.

Ancora, Derek dovette concordare, chiudendo gli occhi mentre i suoni del respiro morbido di Stiles cercavano di cullarlo in uno stato di beatitudine. Sentì Stiles muoversi leggermente, mentre le punte delle dita tracciavano i suoi lineamenti. Quando una gli sfiorò le labbra, la morse, guadagnandosi un piccolo guaito sorpreso, seguito da una risata morbida.

“Ehi...” rimproverò Stiles.

Derek sorrise e rilasciò il dito dalla sua trappola. Tirò Stiles indietro, praticamente stringendolo nel suo abbraccio, amando come i loro corpi combaciavano. Respirò profondamente, sentendosi completamente contento.

“Non ti stai addormentando, vero?”

Derek non rispose subito. Sembrava una grande idea. “... Forse” rispose alla fine.

“No. Andiamo” disse Stiles, spingendosi infine via. Derek lo sentì scendere dal letto. “Alzati, culo mollo” provò di nuovo, schiaffeggiando il sedere di Derek.

Derek gemette, non volendo uscire dal suo comodo letto. Ma sentì i passi di Stiles uscire dalla stanza e, non molto tempo dopo, sentì il suono dell'acqua corrente provenire da tutta la sala. Curiosità e intrighi ebbero la meglio su di lui, Derek finalmente aprì un occhio.

“Stiles?” chiamò.

“Sono qui!”

Salutando qualsiasi possibilità di un rapido pisolino, Derek si alzò a sedere, allungando le braccia sopra la testa, immaginando che Stiles stesse facendo qualcosa. Seguendo il rumore nel bagno si stropicciò gli occhi, cercando di svegliarsi mentre osservava curiosamente Stiles accovacciato accanto alla vasca da bagno, testando l'acqua che scorreva dal rubinetto.

Stiles si guardò alle spalle e sorrise nel vedere Derek. “Ah, bene” disse, alzandosi. “Vieni qui” si alzò, facendo cenno alla vasca. “Assicurati che non sia troppo calda per te”.

Con Stiles in piedi di fronte a lui senza maglietta e dei jeans a vita bassa sui fianchi, Derek era al cento per cento positivo che non era l'acqua che stava per essere troppo calda per lui. “Hai organizzato un bagno per me?”

“Per _noi_ ” chiarì Stiles.

“Oh” mormorò, guardando la vasca, gradendo la prospettiva di fare il bagno insieme, Derek fece come gli era stato chiesto e si chinò sopra la vasca, immergendo la mano sotto il rubinetto aperto. La aggiustò un po' a suo gradimento e girò la manopola per collegare lo scarico prima di tornare in piedi, solo per vedere Stiles adocchiare il suo didietro con grande interesse.

Derek scosse la testa, divertito. Sorrise, piegando la testa di lato, mentre il suono dell'acqua corrente schizzava dietro di lui. Lentamente, scherzosamente, portò le mani al lembo della sua maglia, tirandola sopra la testa e lanciandola pigramente sul pavimento. Gli piaceva il modo in cui gli occhi di Stiles vagavano liberamente lungo la sua pelle nuda, si sentiva eccitato nel vedere lì il desiderio. Derek infilò i pollici sotto la cintura del pigiama, abbassandoli fino quando la gravità fece il suo lavoro, accumulando il tessuto intorno alle caviglie. Derek lo calciò da parte, verso la maglia. Indossava solo i boxer aderenti, amando l'intenso scrutinio di Stiles. Vide gli occhi di Stiles abbassarsi, permettendogli una buona vista in questo momento, in opposizione al brancolare frenetico in precedenza sul letto. Infine abbassò i boxer, rimuovendoli e gettandoli da parte, rimanendo completamente nudo davanti a Stiles. La lingua che correva sulle labbra del ragazzo fece sorridere Derek.

“Stiles” disse alla fine, a bassa voce, seducente. “Questo non è un museo, sai. Ti è permesso toccare”.

Un piccolo sorriso si diffuse sul volto del ragazzo più giovane, un luccichio giocoso nei suoi occhi.

“Infatti” continuò Derek, sentendosi audace, portando una mano a tracciare lentamente il suo addome. “Toccare... è molto incoraggiato”.

Il sorriso che scoppiò sul viso di Stiles fu, in una parola, incredibile. Fu l'ultima cosa che Derek vide prima che il ragazzo più giovane si avventasse improvvisamente su di lui, le loro labbra che si infrangevano insieme in modo quasi doloroso. I riflessi di Derek furono abbastanza veloci per riuscire a stringere la porta della doccia, ma il peso improvviso fu ancora troppo per tenere lui e Stiles in piedi. Sentì la schiena colpire il muro prima di scivolare rapidamente in acqua con una pesante spruzzata, con Stiles ancora aggrappato a lui.

Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa, prima di mettersi ridere. “Mi dispiace” riuscì a tirare fuori, anche se non lo sembrava minimamente. E anche se Derek era affascinato dall'entusiasmo di Stiles, avrebbe potuto fare a meno dell'attacco improvviso, così come dell'alquanto grande pozzanghera sul pavimento del bagno.

“Mi dispiace” tentò di nuovo Stiles, questa volta mettendoci più sforzo, ma ancora incapace di nascondere il sorriso. Si chinò e baciò Derek sulle labbra, e di colpo, tutto andò meglio.

Il ragazzo più giovane si alzò e prese un asciugamano per assorbire il pasticcio che aveva creato, mentre Derek oscillava le gambe da sopra il bordo della vasca e dentro il bagno. Una volta che la pozza sparì, Stiles gettò l'asciugamano nella cesta prima di rivolgere l'attenzione al suo ragazzo in attesa. Sorrise a Derek prima di canticchiare una canzoncina sconosciuta, ondeggiando i fianchi da un lato all'altro.

Derek ridacchiò, un po' confuso dalle buffonate di Stiles, ma comunque divertito. “Cosa stai facendo?”

Stiles si fermò con un piccolo sbuffo, guardando Derek come se l'avesse offeso senza saperlo. “Non è ovvio? Ti sto facendo un piccolo spettacolo” spiegò, scoppiando in un sorriso prima di ripartire da dove si era interrotto.

Derek guardò con piacere come Stiles faceva scivolare le mani sul suo corpo con la musica in testa. Si slacciò il bottone e abbassò la cerniera dei jeans leggermente bagnati prima di abbassarli lentamente, solo un po'. “Non troppo” commentò Stiles, mordendosi il labbro in modo seducente. “Devo farlo aspettare un po'” fece l'occhiolino, “per fargli volere di più...”

Derek soffocò molto malamente una risata. “Sei proprio scemo”.

E ancora, Stiles sbuffò, l'espressione offesa ritornò. “Eccomi qui, cercando di essere sexy per te e tu nemmeno apprezzi-”

“Oh, lo apprezzo. Apprezzo davvero _molto_ ” si difese Derek, muovendosi sulle ginocchia e avvicinandosi per tirare Stiles verso di lui, facendo scivolare le mani sopra le cosce del ragazzo. “Apprezzerei di più” disse, prendendo il controllo nelle proprie mani tirando il tessuto, abbassandolo, esponendo i fianchi affilati, “se venissi qui, così posso mostrarti” baciò l'ombelico di Stiles, “quanto” baciò lungo il suo percorso, “apprezzo”.

Guardando in alto, Derek incontrò gli occhi lucidi di Stiles che lo guardavano in segno di riverenza. Strattonò i jeans e i boxer di Stiles, abbassandoli, le spalle usate come supporto quando Stiles li calciò via.

Derek colse l'occasione di saziarsi della vista di Stiles, vedendolo finalmente completamente nudo. I suoi occhi disegnarono linee invisibili tra i vari nei mentre li collegava per tutta la lunghezza del corpo di Stiles. Involontariamente si leccò le labbra, vedendo il membro semiduro di Stiles, ricordandone il gusto e volendolo di nuovo in bocca. “Sei...“

“Pelle e ossa?” arrossì Stiles, abbassando la testa, strofinando la parte posteriore di questa, mentre cercava sottilmente di coprirsi.

“Stupendo” finì Derek, portando l'altro ragazzo ad arrossire un po' di più. Allungò le mani, invitando Stiles nella vasca. Il ragazzo più giovane obbedì, avanzando con esitazione, prima di sedersi rapidamente in un lieve tentativo di nascondersi da un ulteriore esame. Ma Derek non stava facendo niente di tutto questo.

“Sei splendido” ribadì, tirando Stiles in modo che gli fosse praticamente in grembo. Poteva pigramente sentire dove i loro membri si strofinavano l'uno contro l'altro sotto l'acqua calda. Derek avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Stiles, baciandolo sul naso e lungo la mascella. “Sei splendido” gli sussurrò in un orecchio prima di baciare anche questo.

“ _Tu_ sei quello splendido” disse Stiles con un brivido, vagando con le mani sul petto di Derek. “Io? Sono-”

“Perfetto” finì Derek. Stiles aprì la bocca per dire di più, ma Derek lo interruppe. “Perfetto per me” disse, guardando Stiles in tutta sincerità.

Stiles sorrise timidamente a Derek prima di avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo e tirandolo in un bacio. Si baciarono senza fretta, lasciando le loro labbra a gustarsi e le lingue esplorarsi, separandosi soltanto così che Derek potesse allungarsi e chiudere il rubinetto, la vasca piena quasi fino all'orlo con dentro due giovani uomini premuti insieme. Mentre si sedeva, li ridispose, scegliendo di sedersi dietro Stiles. Il ragazzo più giovane sorrise mentre Derek lo abbracciava da dietro. Si rilassò contro di lui, appoggiandosi a lui, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Derek.

“Mm, questo è troppo bello” mormorò Stiles, passando le mani su e giù per le gambe di Derek.

Derek piantò dei leggeri baci verso la linea del collo di Stiles per concordare.

“La prossima volta dovremmo avere le bolle” ridacchiò. “Ti farò una corona”.

Ancora, Derek non rispose se non scorrendo pigramente le mani sul petto di Stiles, continuando a baciare la spalla del ragazzo.

“In realtà – questo mi ricorda!” disse Stiles, sedendosi di scatto. Si rigirò, baciando brevemente Derek prima di alzarsi e arrampicarsi fuori. “Ho portato la cosa” disse debolmente, perdendo le parole, mentre raggiungeva un altro asciugamano.

Derek aggrottò la fronte per la perdita improvvisa, ma fu comunque divertito nel guardare Stiles asciugarsi, prima di posare l'asciugamano sull'attaccapanni. “Hai portato le bolle?” offrì, posando le braccia lungo il bordo della vasca, appoggiandosi a loro.

Stiles sbuffò prima di guizzare fuori dal bagno, solo per tornare pochi secondi dopo con una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma in una mano e una spugna nell'altra. L'interesse di Derek si rianimò nel vedere la bottiglia.

“È quella di ieri?”

“Beh, non è che potessi sprecarlo... non è quello che uso normalmente, ma lo sarà” spiegò Stiles mentre rientrava, afferrando la bottiglia di bagnoschiuma di Derek. Si inginocchiò e cominciò a trafficare, urtando le braccia contro Derek.

“Stiles, cosa-” indietreggiò, cercando di capire i movimenti del suo ragazzo.

“Voglio solo- spostati Derek” ringhiò a mezza bocca, con un tono più divertito che irritato. Una volta comodamente dietro al ragazzo più grande, Stiles finalmente si sistemò. “Voglio lavarti la schiena” disse, infine, avvolgendo liberamente le gambe intorno alla vita di Derek.

“Potevi semplicemente dirlo” disse Derek con tono ovvio.

“Beh, dov'è il divertimento?”

Derek ridacchiò, permettendo a Stiles di coccolarlo. Sentì la bottiglia aprirsi, seguito da alcuni spruzzi leggeri prima di sentire la spugna insaponata strofinargli la pelle. Le mani di Stiles erano magiche mentre ruotavano sapientemente lungo la pelle di Derek, una strofinava con la spugna, l'altra massaggiava i muscoli tesi.

Sentì Stiles trascinare le dita sul suo tatuaggio. “Passato” mormorò il ragazzo più giovane, posando un bacio morbido nel centro di uno dei rami. “Presente” mormorò di nuovo, posando un altro bacio. “Futuro” finì con un ultimo bacio prima di annusare la pelle inchiostrata e avvolgere le braccia intorno alla vita di Derek.

Poi Stiles divenne stranamente silenzioso, preoccupando un po' Derek. “Stai bene?” chiese, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo da sopra la spalla.

“Sì” annuì Stiles, la fronte ancora premuta contro la schiena di Derek. “Stavo solo pensando”.

Derek strofinò le braccia avvolte saldamente intorno a lui. “Pensando a cosa?”

“Di quanto molto di questo ragazzo, il cui passato, presente e futuro l'hanno aiutato a diventare l'uomo che è oggi, sia così... incredibilmente...“

“Psicotico?” suggerì Derek. “Pretenzioso? Arrogante?”

“Incredibile”. Stiles lo strinse forte brevemente. “Perfettamente perfetto per me”.

Derek sorrise contento, prendendo una delle mani di Stiles nella propria per portarla alle labbra.

Ben presto le mani di Stiles continuarono a muoversi, continuarono a massaggiare i muscoli tesi della schiena di Derek. Il ragazzo più grande chiuse gli occhi, la testa dondolava mentre Stiles premeva contro di lui. Era per metà consapevole dei minuscoli gemiti che gli sfuggivano, ma si accorse che non poteva curarsene quando tutto sembrava così bello. Stiles si fece strada verso le braccia di Derek, spostandolo, muovendolo, Derek era creta nelle mani capaci. Si sentiva così bene, così rilassato nelle braccia di Stiles, godendo dei palmi che scorrevano su tutta la sua pelle. Era già mezzo duro quando Stiles si mosse verso le sue gambe, strofinandole sotto l'acqua fin dove poteva arrivare.

“E qui?” lo prese in giro Stiles, sussurrando all'orecchio di Derek mentre le sue mani viaggiavano sulle sue cosce. “Dovrei lavarti anche qui?” chiese, stringendogli le cosce, evitando volutamente di toccare altrove il ragazzo più grande, con suo grande sgomento.

“Stiles” gemette Derek, premendosi contro di lui, appoggiandosi indietro e spostando i fianchi, cercando di sfregare contro i palmi scherzosi. Una risatina vibrò contro di lui, mentre Stiles eludeva facilmente i contorcimenti di Derek.

“Già duro per me, eh?” continuò Stiles, tracciando un indice sulla lunghezza di Derek, guadagnandosi un brontolio di frustrazione in risposta. “Sei davvero un ragazzaccio” lo prese in giro, imperturbato dalla tortura in cui stava mettendo Derek.

Se avesse avuto un cervello pienamente funzionante, Derek avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa sulla durezza che gli premeva nella schiena. Se avesse avuto un cervello _semi_ -funzionante, avrebbe potuto commentare quanto dozzinale fosse la faccenda. Tuttavia, il suo cervello era, infatti, in _poltiglia_ e quindi era senza parole, mentre desiderava ulteriori tocchi di Stiles.

Ma se Stiles era qualcosa, era certamente malizioso, un fatto reso chiaro quando ritirò le mani da sotto l'acqua e ritornò alle braccia di Derek. Avrebbe ringhiato, volendo prendere le mani erranti nelle sue per orientarle verso il luogo in cui voleva che fossero. Ma quando le lunghe dita si insinuarono nelle ciocche scure e cominciarono a massaggiare il cuoio capelluto di Derek, qualsiasi segno di frustrazioni che poteva essere pronunciato semplicemente gli morì sulle labbra. Le cose che Stiles stava facendo con le dita erano semplicemente paradisiaco.

Ancora, Derek sentì Stiles ridacchiare contro di lui. “Stai praticamente facendo le fusa”.

“Le tue mani... sono belle” fu tutto quello che poteva pronunciare in risposta. E anche se si sentiva come se potesse essere contento solo facendolo per sempre, voleva che anche Stiles si sentisse bene. Voleva Stiles fondersi contro di lui, nel modo in cui Derek sentiva di aver fatto contro Stiles. Così, con molta determinazione, Derek raggiunse una mano, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Stiles per fermarle. Avvicinò una mano, lo baciò lungo il braccio prima di sedersi e girarsi.

Stiles sorrise semplicemente, ma alzò il sopracciglio in domanda.

“Il tuo turno” disse Derek, roteando il dito, facendo cenno a Stiles di girarsi.

Stiles obbedì quando Derek raggiunse la spugna galleggiante e il bagnoschiuma agli agrumi. Solo spremendo la spugna per insaponarla fu sufficiente per sentire un buon odore, ricordando a Derek di tutte le leccornie che Stiles aveva preparato prima che loro due arrivassero addirittura a questo punto. Sorrise con affetto, mentre portava la spugna sulla pelle di Stiles, prendendosi cura di lui nel modo in cui Stiles si era curato di Derek un momento prima.

Derek aveva considerato di chiedere a Stiles di tenere il profumo, ma alla fine decise che era una cattiva idea. Aveva già un momento difficile per tenere le mani a posto, ma se Stiles odorava così seducentemente come i suoi prodotti cucinati, Derek sapeva che sarebbe stata la sua condanna. Fece del suo meglio per strofinare senza graffiare, lasciando scie di bolle sulla pelle di Stiles. Una volta finito gettò la spugna da parte, volendo mettere alla prova la sua mano per un massaggio, volendo alleviare eventuali tensioni che Stiles potesse avere sviluppato. Strinse leggermente le spalle in un primo momento, prima di premere i pollici con un po' più di forza. Forse fu con un po' troppa forza considerando come le spalle di Stiles sobbalzarono.

“Piano, piano” trasalì Stiles.

Derek alleggerì il tocco, ma sembrava che fosse ancora troppo per Stiles.

“Ow, Derek, sono una persona, non una palla antistress. Vacci piano”.

“Sto andando piano” aggrottò le sopracciglia, rallentando ancora di più.

“Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai fatto un massaggio a qualcuno?”

“Uh...” ci pensò davvero Derek. Non poteva proprio dire di aver avuto quel tipo di intimità prima.

Stiles ridacchiò. “Va bene, va bene, mio bruto tenebroso. Ecco” disse, raggiungendo ancora la spugna e restituendola a Derek. “Hai le mani gentili quando mi lavi. Possiamo lavorare sulla tecnica di massaggio un altro giorno”.

Ancora, Derek aggrottò la fronte. Prese la spugna e questa volta sfregò volutamente la schiena di Stiles con un po' più forza del necessario.

“Ehi!” gemette Stiles.

Ottenendo l'effetto desiderato, Derek gettò la spugna sopra la spalla, girando la testa di Stiles verso la sua e mettendo a tacere eventuali reclami in arrivo con la sua lingua. L'atto finalmente portò Stiles a sciogliersi contro di lui, mentre Derek portava una mano a stuzzicare un capezzolo impertinente e l'altra verso il basso per strofinare scherzosamente contro la coscia di Stiles.

“Mmm” gemette il ragazzo più giovane, dondolando i fianchi in avanti. Ruppe il bacio solo per girarsi e guardare Derek in faccia, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo, incontrando le labbra ancora una volta.

Le mani di Derek vagarono liberamente e con entusiasmo, una verso la vasta distesa della spalla, l'altra si muoveva audacemente verso il sedere di Stiles, dando a una natica una decisa palpata. Trovò un desiderio di più, volendo toccare Stiles nel più intimo dei modi. Sfiorò le dita lungo lo spacco di Stiles, trovando il buco grinzoso, prendendolo in giro mentre ci si strofinava contro.

“Ah!” mugolò Stiles, inarcando leggermente la schiena mentre premeva contro la mano di Derek. Ma Stiles aveva qualcos'altro in mente, prendendo il controllo della situazione. Derek poteva solo ubbidire mentre Stiles lo manovrava girandolo, spingendolo fino a quando Derek non fu in ginocchio. Fu allora che Stiles scese a quattro zampe, prendendo la lunghezza di Derek in bocca.

“Ugh, Stiles” gemette Derek, muovendo una mano verso il retro della testa di Stiles, mentre l'altra rimaneva fermamente contro il bordo della vasca. La bocca di Stiles era molto più calda dell'acqua che li circondava mentre muoveva la testa su e giù, andando più in profondità con ogni turno.

Stiles spostò il peso su una mano, allungando quella libera per stringere i testicoli di Derek, massaggiandoli mentre leccava lungo la parte inferiore del pene. La duplice sensazione stava facendo diventare Derek selvaggio, spingendolo sempre di più verso il limite. Dovette lottare per trattenersi dallo spingere troppo, non volendo soffocare il suo ragazzo. Emise un gemito di frustrazione quando Stiles si tirò indietro, alzando la mano, sorridendogli, prendendolo in giro. Stiles baciò Derek, accarezzando pigramente con una mano su è giù il membro.

“Sei... così...” ansimò Derek.

Stiles ridacchiò e si mosse di nuovo. Si sedette, allungò le gambe davanti a lui, e tirò le anche di Derek verso di lui. Tornò con le labbra sull'erezione di Derek, una mano accarezzava la base mentre l'altra si avvolgeva intorno alla coscia di Derek, strofinando e stringendogli il sedere. Derek mise le mani sulle spalle di Stiles, avendo bisogno di toccarlo.

Derek spinse superficialmente mentre Stiles lo leccava su e giù, entrambe le mani giocavano e gli aprivano le natiche. Stiles percorse le dita lungo il centro, prendendo in giro il buco di Derek mentre ci si strofinava contro. Derek gemette ad alta voce, dondolandosi in avanti nella bocca di Stiles, dondolandosi all'indietro per premere contro la mano di Stiles. Quando Stiles entrò con un dito, Derek fu quasi pronto a sciogliersi. Stiles spinse il dito avanti e indietro dentro Derek, sempre più velocemente, agitando la lingua sopra la testa del suo membro per tutto il tempo.

“Stiles, sto... sto venendo...” gemette Derek. Stiles mormorò in risposta, muovendosi ancora più velocemente fin quando Derek gli venne in bocca. Stiles ingoiò il più che poteva, mentre ondate di euforia venivano dal ragazzo più grande.

Con la sensazione di stanchezza e spossatezza, Derek si sedette, riprendendo fiato.

“Buono, sì?” ghignò Stiles, leccandosi un angolo della bocca.

Derek rispose tirandolo per un bacio.

“Il tuo turno” disse ancora una volta Derek quando si separarono, roteando il dito, facendo cenno a Stiles di girarsi.

E ancora, Stiles inarcò il sopracciglio interrogativamente, ma sorrise, incuriosito.

Derek spostò Stiles fino a che non fosse in ginocchio, lo fece piegare appoggiandogli le mani contro il bordo della vasca. Derek avanzò, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Stiles prima di riprendergli la lunghezza in mano e accarezzarla lentamente, facendo gemere di piacere il ragazzo più giovane.

Tolse la mano, solo per aprire le natiche di Stiles, utilizzando il pollice per sfregargli contro l'apertura. Poi Derek si chinò in avanti, dando un esitante leccata.

“Oh Dio, Derek...” gridò Stiles, gettando la testa all'indietro.

Derek passò ancora la lingua mentre Stiles si dondolava all'indietro, cercando di sentire maggiormente Derek contro di lui. Leccò Stiles dal basso all'alto, prima di girare la sua lingua intorno e riempiendolo di baci. Stiles mugolò, dondolandosi più indietro, volendo ancora di più. Derek obbedì, premendo la lingua dentro Stiles, cercando di entrare nel buco stretto. Si tirò indietro, cercando di fare lo stesso con il pollice questa volta, mentre raggiungeva il punto tra le gambe di Stiles con l'altra mano per accarezzare l'erezione trascurata. Alternando tra le dita e la lingua, Derek continuò a dare piacere a Stiles, il ragazzo più giovane gemeva sempre più forte mentre spingeva nel cerchio del palmo di Derek. Derek spinse dentro due dita, cercando di trovare quel posto speciale, e contemporaneamente allargava l'apertura abbastanza stretta. Quando finalmente lo trovò, strofinandoci contro il dito, Stiles gridò, scopandosi nella mano di Derek, mentre getto dopo getto lo sperma gli usciva dal membro e atterrava per metà in acqua e per metà contro le piastrelle della parete della doccia.

Incapace di sostenersi, Stiles cadde in acqua, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro Derek, che lo accolse a braccia aperte. Derek colse l'occasione per finire di lavare il suo ragazzo, raggiungendo la spugna scartata, mentre Stiles chiudeva gli occhi, ansimando, il corpo docile mentre Derek lo strofinava, attento a non toccare le aree sensibili che potevano causare altra stimolazione. Una volta che ebbe finito, posò la spugna e si abbandonò contro la vasca, tirando Stiles contro di lui con un braccio avvolto intorno alla vita, mentre l'altro cercava la mano del ragazzo per intrecciare le loro dita sotto l'acqua calda.

Derek era tranquillo, contento mentre sedevano nel post-orgasmo. Sapeva che l'acqua si sarebbe raffreddata presto e avrebbero dovuto uscire e asciugarsi, ma fino ad allora, era felice di rilassarsi con il suo amore. In realtà non poteva esserne certo da quel punto, ma non sarebbe stato sorpreso se Stiles si fosse addormentato. Nel caso in cui l'avesse fatto, Derek si fermò dal muoversi troppo e piantò baci leggeri lungo la piega del suo collo.

Non voleva esattamente – così comodo com'era con Stiles premuto contro di lui – ma alla fine Derek si spostò nell'acqua in raffreddamento, pronto a raccogliere Stiles e portarlo a letto, se necessario. Ma il movimento fece lamentare il ragazzo più giovane.

“No...” piagnucolò Stiles. “Non muoverti... non riesco a muovermi. Non sono in grado di muovermi. Lasciami qui”. E nonostante la sua pretesa, Stiles si mosse, rotolandosi per guardare Derek, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla vita.

Derek sbuffò. “Pensavo che ti fossi addormentato”.

Sospirò. “Ci ho pensato. Tentato” disse, strofinando il petto di Derek. “Sei invitato anche tu a stare qui con me, se vuoi”.

Derek ridacchiò dolcemente e baciò la cima della testa di Stiles. “Allora, cosa proponi di fare, eh? Vuoi passare il resto della nostra vita nella mia vasca da bagno?”

Sentì il sorriso contro il petto mentre Stiles sorrideva divertito. “Per quanto sia un'offerta allettante, non è esattamente pratica. Siamo già grinzosi” disse, alzando la mano per esaminare le increspature d'acqua della sua pelle. “In realtà, ho letto di recente che quando la pelle diventa così, non è a causa dell'eccessiva esposizione all'acqua, ma in realtà è solo un modo per la pelle di adattarsi al suo ambiente umido. Pelle grinzosa uguale migliore presa” Stiles sorrise soddisfatto, mostrando a Derek quanto buona fosse la sua presa afferrandolo sott'acqua.

Derek emise un respiro pesante, diviso tra il desiderio di lasciare Stiles divertirsi con lui di nuovo o fermarlo prima che potesse iniziare. Considerando quanto eccessivamente sensibile si sentiva sotto le carezze pigre, Derek scelse la seconda, prendendo il polso di Stiles in mano e baciando i polpastrelli bagnati. “Per quanto tutto questo sia affascinante, credo che dovremo testare le tue scoperte un altro giorno”.

Stiles sorrise e si rannicchiò contro il suo ragazzo e annuì. “Va bene allora. Usciamo di qui” disse, anche se non fece alcuna mossa.

Derek uscì per primo, rilasciando il tappo prima di aiutare Stiles ad alzarsi. Prese un asciugamano e lo avvolse intorno a Stiles, abbracciandolo da dietro mentre inspirava il suo fresco profumo di agrumi. Lo baciò delicatamente sulla parte posteriore della testa, guadagnandosi una risata leggera e una carezza amorevole, mentre Stiles portava una mano per farla scorrere sui capelli umidi di Derek.

“Ti amo” gli mormorò Derek nell'orecchio.

“Bene. Missione completa” il ragazzo sorrise. All'incitazione di Derek, sospirò. “Sì, sì” sorrise, voltandosi a baciare Derek con fermezza. “Ti amo anch'io”.

“Andiamo” sbuffò Derek con nient'altro che tenerezza nei suoi occhi. Sorrise prima di portarli di nuovo nella sua camera da letto.

Derek si asciugò a casaccio, gettando poi l'asciugamano e scivolando in un nuovo paio di boxer aderenti presi dal suo comò. Si avvicinò a Stiles che si stava infilando i boxer che aveva tirato fuori dal suo zaino nell'armadio, saltellando precariamente su un piede mentre con una mano cercava di tirarsi su i boxer e con l'altra cercava di asciugarsi i capelli. Derek ridacchiò alla scena, muovendosi per aiutarlo.

“Oh?” respirò Stiles sorpreso quando l'asciugamano gli venne tirato via dalla mano, solo per tornare sul viso.

Derek sorrise tra sé mentre passava le mani con fermezza, ma con delicatamente, sopra la testa di Stiles per asciugare il più possibile. Il suo sorriso aumentò solo sentendo la risata di Stiles da sotto l'asciugamano.

Entrambi indossarono le maglie, comodi a girare per l'appartamento nei pochi indumenti che avevano addosso. In seguito tornarono in cucina per prendere un po' della pizza avanzata, accendendo la televisione per vedere se c'era qualcosa di bello. Finirono per ignorarla comunque, mentre parlavano di cosa rendeva la pizza ancora buona nonostante fosse fredda.

Alla fine, una volta che la pizza venne finita e la televisione venne spenta in favore di una buona conversazione, Derek fece timidamente il suo ritorno in cucina, abbassando la testa nel frigorifero, chiedendosi se forse poteva far finta che non ci fosse nessun dolce, temendo che alla fine non si rivelasse così buono. Sospirò, giungendo a una conclusione, e tirò fuori la ciotola.

Il sorriso sul volto di Stiles divenne abbagliante. “Pudding!”

Derek cercò di diminuire il suo rossore mentre guardava timidamente nella ciotola. “Sì... l'ho fatta da zero, ma... non sono troppo sicuro di come è diventato, però... volevo solo... tu fai roba per me tutto il tempo, così volevo... potrebbe non essere nulla di buono”.

Stiles sorrise con affetto, prendendo la ciotola da Derek e afferrando due cucchiai da un cassetto e due più piccole ciotole da uno degli scaffali. “Sono sicuro che è delizioso” disse Stiles con semplicità, prendendo posto al bancone, prendendo una porzione solo per lui e scavandoci dentro. Canticchiò contento mentre divorava la prima cucchiaiata, raggiungendo con entusiasmo una seconda. “Così squisito” disse, la voce soffocata dall'intruglio di cioccolato fuso in bocca.

Immergendoci il suo cucchiaio, Derek provò timidamente il suo primo vero tentativo di cucinare qualcosa per qualcun altro. Piacevole con il suo esito, Derek finalmente prese un po' di pudding per se stesso, mangiandolo mentre stava al bancone, divertito dei suoni contenti di Stiles più di quanto si divertiva del dolce stesso.

“Sai” mormorò Stiles, colpendo il cucchiaio contro la piccola ciotola. “Sono un po' deluso” concluse, prendendo un altro morso.

Derek ingoiò un'altra cucchiaiata, preoccupato. Il pudding non era buono, alla fine? Aveva aggiunto troppo sale? Pensava che fosse tutto a posto, ma forse Stiles aveva la lingua più sensibile? Oh. La lingua di Stiles. Sensibile...

Derek dovette rimettere a fuoco la sua attenzione ribelle, posando la ciotola. “Cosa c'è che non va?” riuscì a chiedere. “È il pudding?”

“Co- no, no! Il pudding è delizioso” sorrise incoraggiante, sottolineando il punto prendendo un altro morso. “È solo... sei stato in cucina tutto il tempo... ti sei almeno macchiato con una goccia di cioccolato sulla maglia?”

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Stiles, 'me' e 'cucina' non è uguale a 'pasticcio'. Sono pienamente in grado di mantenere la mia maglia pulita”.

“Ah, ma allora cos'è quella?” chiese, indicando con il cucchiaio la maglia di Derek.

“Cosa?” abbassò lo sguardo, ma non vide nulla.

“Questo” disse ancora Stiles. Si chinò in avanti, sbattendo il cucchiaio coperto di cioccolato sul petto di Derek, facendo rantolare il ragazzo più grande in sorpresa.

“Stiles!”

Il ragazzo si mise a ridere, mettendosi il cucchiaio in bocca. “Se vuoi, ho portato con me la tua maglia 'Macchina dell'Amore'. Ho pensato che avrei dovuto, per ogni evenienza”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Preferisco girare senza, invece di indossare quella maglia di nuovo”.

Stiles sorrise maliziosamente. “Ah, ma forse quello era il mio piano fin dall'inizio”.

Derek sbuffò, ma non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Il suo sorriso continuò a crescere, mentre guardava Stiles posare il budino e il cucchiaio, alzarsi e muoversi di fronte a lui, e strattonando il fondo della maglia rovinata.

“Un tale pasticcio” disse Stiles contrariato, tirando la maglia sopra la testa del suo ragazzo. Con la maglia in una mano, Stiles passò avidamente la mano sulla pelle appena scoperta. “Essere in una maglia è un crimine, in ogni caso” disse Stiles, ovviamente. “Dovresti essere – per lo meno – mezzo nudo in _ogni_ momento”.

“Vuoi che me ne vada in giro mezzo nudo in pubblico?” chiese Derek, inarcando il sopracciglio in domanda.

Stiles finse di pensarci, mentre si sporgeva in avanti e avvolgeva le braccia intorno al collo di Derek. Derek lo prese come un invito ad appoggiargli le mani sui fianchi, scivolando i pollici sotto l'orlo della maglia per strofinare piccoli cerchi nella pelle del ragazzo più giovane.

“Suppongo di no” disse infine Stiles. “Ci sono persone pudiche là fuori che non apprezzeranno il fine esemplare che sei, Signor Hale. E, naturalmente, ci sono altri là fuori le cui menti esploderebbero alla tua esagerata sensualità e dobbiamo pensare alle persone, Derek. Potrebbero avere delle famiglie”. Sorrise. “Immagino che non ti resti che scendere a compromessi ed essere _completamente_ nudo quando sei con me in ogni momento”.

“Ah. Quanto è sacrificabile da parte tua”.

Stiles annuì solennemente. “È un lavoro duro. Ma se questo significa la sicurezza degli spettatori innocenti, allora sarò contento di soffrire per questo”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma sorrise comunque. Di certo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto il sacrificio se ciò significava che Stiles starebbe stato nudo con lui. Sentì il ragazzo ridacchiare. “Cosa?”

“È solo che...” iniziò, indicando il mento. “Quando ti ho tolto la maglia, il pudding...“

Derek aggrottò la fronte, sfregandosi il mento, non togliendo il piccolo pasticcio.

“Ecco” disse Stiles, prendendo il polso di Derek nella mano libera prima di piegarsi in avanti per leccare delicatamente la macchia incriminata. Sorrise. “Yummy”.

Incapace di resistere, Derek si chinò in avanti e premette le labbra di Stiles, suscitando una risatina compiaciuta del ragazzo tra le sue braccia. Tirò Stiles sopra il bancone, avvolgendo le gambe del ragazzo attorno a lui mentre si sporgeva in avanti nel bacio. Era così coinvolto in tutto Stiles, che quasi si dimenticò la ciotola di pudding ancora sul bancone, ora precariamente in bilico sul bordo, essendo stata spostata lateralmente a causa dell'azione entusiasta di Derek.

“Mm-mm!” mormorò Stiles, tirandosi velocemente indietro dal bacio mentre colpiva leggermente Derek sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione. “La ciotola!” indicò, tentando inutilmente di afferrarla, mancandola di millimetri.

Derek si lanciò e, fortunatamente per la sua cucina relativamente pulita, la prese prima che schizzasse dappertutto. Sospirò in sollievo, come fece Stiles, prima che il ragazzo più giovane scoppiasse in una risata.

“C'è andata vicina” Stiles scosse la testa con allegria.

“ _Troppo_ vicina” espirò Derek, sistemando la ciotola con cura e fuori dal pericolo.

Stiles si chinò, immergendo il dito nella bontà cioccolatosa per un ultimo assaggio. Succhiò il dito svogliatamente, mentre si chinava dall'altra parte, posando la maglia ancora nelle sue mani sopra il posto che aveva lasciato.

Derek era troppo occupato a fissare le labbra rosse avvolte in modo allettante intorno al dito per essere veramente consapevole di ogni altra cosa che stava succedendo. Così, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare in modo imprevisto, rimase doppiamente sorpreso.

Stiles sbuffò. “Davvero, Derek? Io ho spento il _mio_ cellulare”.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. “Beh, nessuno in realtà mi chiama. Non pensavo sarebbe stato un problema” disse, raggiungendolo dall'altra estremità del bancone, dove l'aveva lasciato la notte scorsa.

Con un sospiro Stiles strappò il cellulare dalla mano di Derek e guardò il numero del chiamante prima di rispondere.

“A meno che Derek non abbia un altro zio che non conosco, ciao Peter”.

Derek gemette interiormente. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che se qualcuno avrebbe dovuto chiamare durante questo giorno, sarebbe stato Peter.

“Sì, è proprio qui” annuì Stiles, mentre Derek ascoltava questa conversazione a senso unico. “Voglio dire, non proprio. Non tecnicamente” si strinse nelle spalle, posando il braccio libero sopra la spalla di Derek. “Mani e lingua”.

“Cosa? Stiles? Cosa stai dicen-”

Stiles scacciò via le mani di Derek quando il ragazzo più grande raggiunse il suo cellulare, zittendolo silenziosamente con uno sguardo severo prima di riposare il braccio sul suo trespolo. “No, non ho preso il gommone... sì, ho ricevuto il diagramma... oh, l'ho progettato. Proveremo ogni tipo di cose” sorrise, sporgendosi pigramente in avanti per dare un breve bacio sulle labbra di uno sbigottito Derek. “Oh, sicuramente. Forse prenderò dei copripantaloni di pelle o qualcosa del genere. So quanto gli piace la pelle”.

“ _Stiles_ ”. Derek guardò il suo ragazzo, chiedendogli in silenzio di dirgli di cosa stessero esattamente parlando o – meglio ancora – di smettere del tutto.

“Mm-mm. Se lo faccio, non dovrai chiamare di nuovo. Non mentire. Sappiamo entrambi che hai chiamato per divertimento, cercando di interrompere” roteò gli occhi Stiles, un ghigno divertito sulle labbra. “Va bene, aspetta”.

Prima che Derek potesse persino registrare ciò che stava accadendo, ancora meno protestare, Stiles scattò una foto di lui, digitando sul dispositivo, probabilmente inviandola all'uomo dall'altro capo della linea, scacciando con nonchalance le mani di Derek che ancora cercavano di prendere il cellulare.

Stiles portò il cellulare al suo orecchio. “L'hai ricevuta? Sì” ridacchiò. “Direi che è più confuso. Omicida. D'accordo. Lo farò. Sì. Sì. _Sì_. _D'accordo_. Va bene. Ciao Peter. Parlerò con te più tardi”.

Derek guardò Stiles incredulo. “Non posso... non so nemmeno... non penso neanche di volerlo sapere” scosse la testa, pronto ad allontanarsi.

Stiles rise semplicemente, afferrando il braccio di Derek e tirandolo indietro tra le sue gambe. “La buona notizia è che ha accettato di non chiamare di nuovo. Oh, e dice ciao e che ti vuole molto bene”.

Derek sbuffò, ma si calmò facilmente quando Stiles gli passò una mano tra i capelli.

“La brutta notizia è che sembrava come se Peter fosse in un negozio o qualcosa del genere, quindi sono abbastanza sicuro che ci sia un gruppo di spioni sconosciuti là fuori che ora sa che il 'bambino' di Peter Hale è sessualmente attivo e sta per 'sigillare l'affare' stasera”.

E anche se in realtà non doveva, considerando che quelle persone erano dall'altra parte del paese, Derek non poté fare a meno di sentirsi imbarazzato della bocca rumorosa e personalità ficcanaso di suo zio. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, chiedendosi se forse ci fosse una sorta di programma di scambio in cui poteva inserire Peter, così avrebbe potuto ricevere uno zio che non si sarebbe divertito a imbarazzarlo tanto. 'Solo una settimana' pensò Derek. 'Lo scambierei solo una settimana. Forse un mese'.

E prima che potesse registrare ciò che stava accadendo ancora una volta, la testa di Derek si alzò nel sentire la fotocamera del suo cellulare scattare un'altra volta, mentre Stiles digitava rapidamente, una risata soffocata gli fuggiva attraverso il naso. Questa volta Derek riuscì a tirargli via il cellulare, solo per vedere troppo tardi che un'altra foto era stata inviata.

“Siete in combutta!” ringhiò Derek, avvicinandosi a Stiles e attaccando il suo collo con piccoli morsi e baci.

Stiles semplicemente rise, godendosi la sua punizione.

Quando Derek sentì che Stiles ne ebbe abbastanza e quando rimase contento del leggero succhiotto che gli aveva lasciato lungo la clavicola, si tirò via.

Stava arrivando la sera, così la coppia alla fine si ritrovò nel bagno. Si spazzolarono i denti fianco a fianco, anche se Derek sembrava aver evocato una guerra quando sgomitò scherzosamente Stiles, cercando di avere più spazio davanti allo specchio. Naturalmente Stiles sgomitò in risposta fino a che i due furono un caso senza speranza di risatine, leggeri spintoni e bocche spumeggianti di freschezza alla menta.

E poiché Stiles era Stiles e voleva rompere le cattive abitudini di Derek, lo mandò fuori con la scatola della pizza grande, insegnandogli a disfarsene subito, invece di una settimana dopo, mentre gli assicurava che andare fuori solo con la biancheria era un dono per l'umanità e non quasi un atto osceno. Derek indossò dei pantaloncini prima di uscire dalla porta, mentre Stiles riordinava la cucina, mettendo in frigo il pudding avanzato e lavando le piccole ciotole e i cucchiai che avevano usato per divorarlo.

Quando Derek tornò da fuori, Stiles era seduto alla scrivania, digitando sul computer portatile di Derek. “Cosa stai facendo?” chiese, curioso mentre si avvicinava dietro Stiles, baciandolo sulla spalla.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo, un sorriso sulle labbra. “Cosa, non lo riconosci?”

Derek diede un'occhiata allo schermo e lesse quello che c'era.

“Primo giorno: Stiles e io abbiamo cucinato insieme i biscotti...” lesse ad alta voce, arrossendo immediatamente una volta che si rese conto che erano i suoi appunti. “Stiles, che stai-” cercò di allungarsi e prendere il portatile, ma Stiles gli spinse rapidamente le mani.

“Continua a leggere” annuì incoraggiante.

Derek sospirò. “Va notato che i biscotti non erano per me, ma per un suo amico... Stiles, perché-”

“Continua” forzò di nuovo.

Derek fermò la voglia di gemere. Pensava che lui e Stiles fossero andati oltre. Avevano ammesso che erano entrambi pazzi e l'avevano fatto scivolare. Così cosa stava ancora facendo Stiles con queste informazioni?

“Si ricorda inoltre” continuò, “si è sentito abbastanza a suo agio da raggiungere i miei jeans per tirare fuori il mio cellulare. E mentre è vero che a volte Stiles non ha il senso di spazio personale, è stata anche una grande scusa per lui di sfregarsi contro di me...?” Derek dovette rileggere la nota per assicurarsi che quello che aveva letto fosse giusto. Sapeva dannatamente per certo che non era stato lui ad averla scritta. Guardò Stiles, confuso.

“Hai continuato a dire che avevi bisogno di più dati... di quale migliore fonte hai bisogno se non di me?” si strinse nelle spalle. Si alzò in piedi, offrendo il posto a Derek.

Derek si sedette, forse un po' più cauto di quello che doveva essere. Non era esattamente sicuro di dove questo volesse arrivare. Ma guardò di nuovo il portatile, per metà consapevole che Stiles aveva preso una sedia dal tavolo da pranzo per sedersi accanto a lui.

“Secondo giorno: Ho incontrato Stiles al locale questa mattina. Ha portato le gelatine che mi aveva promesso. Nota: ha aggiunto la vodka perché dalla sua festa di compleanno a sorpresa voleva vedermi rilassato e condividere i miei sorrisi spensierati con lui e non solo con Chastity, nonostante quanto sia favolosa Chastity”. Brevemente ricordò la drag queen piuttosto audace che aveva infilato il suo numero in tasca quella notte. Ridacchiò al ricordo.

“Terzo giorno: Stiles e io siamo andati a fare la spesa oggi pomeriggio. Continuava a posare tutti i miei cibi precotti e sostituirli con della roba verde, perché mentre lui si preoccupa di tutti nella sua vita, io sono uno di quelli più importanti. Gli unici cui non può sopportare di perdere”. Sentì una mano avvolgersi intorno alla sua, mentre Stiles si appoggiava a lui, seppellendogli il viso contro il braccio. Derek strinse la mano nella sua, strofinandoci contro nella parte superiore, mentre continuava a leggere altro.

“Quarto giorno: Stiles ha comprato un set Lego per lui e me da costruire insieme. Al momento dell'acquisto non vi erano metafore coinvolte, e lui era ancora solo entusiasta che avessi una stanza come quella, ma ora che ci pensa, è felice di vedere dove ci porta la vita. Naturalmente saranno necessari più dati”. Derek rise vedendo Stiles copiare la sua riga.

“Quinto giorno: Stiles non ha un debole per i rossi. Stiles ha un debole per Derek. Avrebbe avuto un debole per Derek senza che gli importasse del colore dei suoi capelli”.

Derek rimase sorpreso di vedere che non era finita lì. C'era un intero archivio delle ultime settimane. Aspetta. Cancella. C'era un intero archivio degli ultimi mesi dal giorno in cui Stiles aveva incontrato Derek per la prima volta.

“Primo giorno (PCDAGOECFCSPDP, CCTFC)... cosa?”

Stiles finalmente girò la testa verso il portatile. “Prima Che Derek Aprisse Gli Occhi E Comprese Finalmente Che Stiles Potesse Davvero Piacergli, Cosa Che Totalmente Faceva Comunque”. Ridacchiò all'espressione attonita di Derek e scrollò le spalle. “È un titolo di lavoro”.

Derek guardò dal portatile a Stiles e viceversa. “Hai fatto tutto questo?”

Stiles si raddrizzò, ma ancora mantenne la sua mano ferma in quella di Derek. “Voglio dire, non ho collegato _tutto_. Solo le cose importanti”.

Derek si fermò al giorno in cui raccontava della prima visita di Stiles al suo appartamento. “Pensi che il mio disordine sia importante?” chiese, scettico. Quando Stiles sorrise divertito, Derek continuò a leggere l'archivio, un po' allarmato nel vedere una foto di se stesso ricoperta di panna montata. “Avevi promesso che non l'avrei vista online”.

“Beh, tecnicamente, hai ragione. _È_ online- ma! È in un diario privato che è bloccato da password e probabilmente l'unica persona con l'abilità di decifrare il codice e che sarebbe lontanamente interessato a guardarlo, sarebbe Danny, e questo è solo se è annoiato e se sapesse almeno la sua esistenza. Cosa che non sa”. Stiles si voltò a guardare Derek negli occhi. “Se ti dà fastidio, la tolgo.... pensavo fosse solo un bel modo... di ricordare tutto, sai?”

E mentre non era esattamente felice di vedere quella foto particolare, né quelle imbarazzanti che sua sorella aveva evidentemente inviato a Stiles solo per fargliele caricare nel suo diario, non gli dispiaceva vedere le altre. Come quelle che Stiles aveva scattato di loro insieme nei costumi. O quella che stava ancora adesso utilizzando come sfondo per il suo cellulare dove Stiles baciava il cupcake. Non riusciva nemmeno a lamentarsi del video che Stiles aveva caricato della loro fatidica notte, quando Derek aveva cantato per lui. Nonostante la sua performance piuttosto scadente di note perse e parole sbagliate, dovette ammettere che era felice di poter rivivere quell'altrimenti notte confusa. Certo, Stiles aveva lasciato cadere il cellulare e l'unica cosa che si poteva vedere era il soffitto, ma si sentiva tutto quello era successo. Poi, improvvisamente, Stiles riapparve, prima di prendere il cellulare da terra per spingerselo nella tasca della felpa. E aveva apparentemente continuato a registrare, Derek sentiva per la prima volta Stiles rimproverarsi per la sua stupidità, mentre l'ascensore lo portava al piano terra, e le scuse che stava cercando di elaborare, mentre si affrettava fuori dal palazzo, e il mormorio silenzioso di 'merda' quando udì la propria voce gridare da lontano. Il video finì subito dopo, mentre il suo ricordo di quello che era successo in seguito gli venne in mente. Derek avvolse il braccio sopra la spalla di Stiles, avvicinandolo.

“Mi piace” ammise, baciando la tempia di Stiles. “Voglio dire, non mi piacciono esattamente alcune foto, ma mi _piace_ ”. Era una cronaca della loro amicizia-verso-altro. Era una rivisitazione di tutto quello che avevano passato, che aveva fatto innamorare Derek di Stiles e inavvertitamente Stiles di lui. Ed era solo l'inizio. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere come sarebbe stato tra un mese da oggi, un anno da oggi, a quattro anni da oggi. “Mi piace” disse ancora, intendendo ogni parola.

Stiles sorrise. “Bene. Ora fatti più là. Voglio finire questa voce. Giorno un miliardo e settantuno. Stiles mi ha fatto vedere le porte perlate del paradiso quando mi ha fatto il pompino più fantastico di tutti i tempi che abbia mai avuto in tutta la mia vita”.

Derek esitò. “Non puoi essere serio”. Stiles ridacchiò e fece per afferrare il portatile, ma Derek non voleva saperne niente di tutto ciò. “Stiles, non puoi scriverlo”.

“È il mio diario. Posso scrivere quello che voglio”. Si lanciò per il computer, ma Derek lo bloccò facilmente, affrontandolo sulla sedia e sul tappeto dove caddero insieme in un mucchio di membra e risate.

Nel suo momento di sorpresa foschia, Derek colse l'occasione per raccogliere Stiles da terra e buttandoselo sopra la spalla, portandolo in camera da letto.

Stiles semplicemente rise. “Beh, ciao” salutò, mentre Derek sentiva le mani scalpitanti sul retro dei pantaloncini. “Questa è una vista familiare- whoa!”

Derek lasciò cadere Stiles sul letto, ignorando la cascata di petali di seta svolazzare intorno a loro, prima di coprire prontamente il corpo con il suo, baciandolo profondamente.

“Ho le gambe, sai” disse Stiles in tono ovvio una volta che le loro labbra si separarono, come se Derek non lo sapesse.

Oh, Derek lo sapeva. Erano gambe lunghe, spesso coperte da jeans aderenti di colori diversi. Erano gambe sexy, la lunghezza perfetta per avvolgersele intorno alla vita. Mostrò a Stiles il suo apprezzamento per quelle belle gambe accarezzandole su e giù per la loro lunghezza, strofinandole e carezzandole, mentre si muoveva per inginocchiarsi tra di loro.

“Mi piacciono le tue gambe” disse finalmente Derek, riassumendo il suo pensiero in una semplice dichiarazione, baciando ogni ginocchio prima di strisciare indietro, in ginocchio tra gli arti preferiti.

Stiles guardò Derek, gli occhi pesanti di divertimento ed eccitazione, respiri morbidi in fuga dalle sue labbra.

Derek si allungò oltre la testa di Stiles, accendendo il filo di luci infilate lungo la testata del letto, coprendoli entrambi di una luce soffusa. Stiles le guardò, un sorriso abbagliante che Derek affidò alla memoria.

“Oh” disse Stiles, sedendo e puntando sopra la spalla di Derek. “Le luci. Spegni le luci”.

Derek esitò per un momento, guardando da sopra la spalla l'interruttore della luce accanto alla porta. “Ma... voglio vederti”.

“È per questo che sono fatte le tue fantastiche luci di Natale” sorrise Stiles.

Eppure, Derek non si mosse. “... _Tutto_ di te”.

Stiles diede a Derek uno sguardo di lieve sorpresa, prima che un leggero rossore si diffuse sulle guance. “Oh. Beh allora, che dici delle tue luci speciali?”

Derek scrollò le spalle prima di chinarsi per posizionare un dolce bacio sulle labbra di Stiles. “Forse non sono state una buona idea, dopotutto”. Le luci della stanza rimasero accese quanto Derek era preoccupato.

“Dovresti avere una lampada di lava” suggerì Stiles, guardando indietro per catturare gli occhi di Derek. “Sarà di moda, baby, yeah!”

Questo _sicuramente_ non era stata una buona idea, per quanto Derek era preoccupato. “Sei proprio un cretino” sbuffò.

“Tu ami questo cretino” contraccambiò Stiles, facendo scorrere le mani lungo il corpo di Derek, prestando particolare attenzione alla crescente rigidità intrappolata all'interno dei suoi pantaloncini.

Derek emise un basso sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi e roteando i fianchi al tocco. Era quasi perso nella sua foschia lussuriosa quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione da dove questo era stato sistemato sul comodino. Si mise a ridere. “Davvero, Stiles? Hai portato il tuo lupo?”

“ _Sourwolf_ ” corresse, lanciando un'occhiata dove il lupo era seduto. “E naturalmente l'ho fatto. Lui veglierà su di noi, visto che dovremo ovviamente essere occupati in altro”.

Mostrò a Derek quanto occupato afferrando la sua faccia e avvicinandoselo per un bacio. E mentre le labbra di Stiles erano certamente allettanti, Derek non poté fare a meno di gettare uno sguardo verso quegli occhi piccoli e luccicanti che rispondeva al suo sguardo, _guardandoli_.

Alla fine anche Stiles fermò il bacio e seguì lo sguardo di Derek.

“Ci sta guardando” Derek aggrottò la fronte.

“È un animale di peluche”.

“Ancora...” Derek si avvicinò e voltò il lupo di peluche, in modo che fosse di fronte alla parete, e quindi non più verso di loro.

“Sei ridicolo, lo sai?” ridacchiò Stiles.

“Dice il ragazzo che dorme con un giocattolo chiamato 'Sourwolf'”.

“Beh, questo ragazzo sta per andare a letto con un _uomo_ chiamato 'Sourwolf'” sorrise.

Ancora, Derek poté solo ridere. Questo ragazzo era certamente un tipo strano, ma Derek non lo avrebbe voluto in un altro modo. Si mise a sedere, tirando le gambe di Stiles per mettersele contro la vita, mentre gli passava le mani sulle cosce e i fianchi, attorcigliando le dita sul fondo della maglia. Mentre lentamente la tirò su, sfiorò con le dita la pelle morbida dei fianchi di Stiles, ma l'atto fece soltanto ridere il ragazzo più giovane.

“Solletica” rise, alzando le braccia sopra la testa.

Derek tirò su la maglia un po' di più, ma più alto andava, più Stiles rideva. Quando la maglia fu fondamentalmente una benda sugli occhi del ragazzo, Stiles sobbalzava, seriamente tormentato dalle risate.

“Davvero Stiles?” sbuffò Derek, anche senza alcun calore. Le risate cominciavano a essere contagiose.

“Non posso farne a meno” piagnucolò. “ _Solletica_ ”.

Derek sbuffò e cedette, contorcendo le dita sulla pelle esposta, portando Stiles a scoppiare a ridere, mentre cercava di divincolarsi dalle mani, la testa e le braccia ancora intrappolate nella sua maglia.

“No, no! Questo dovrebbe essere un momento sexy, Derek!” ringhiò Stiles, anche se il suo effetto si perse in una scia di risate. “Il solletico non è sexy!”

Derek si mise a ridere e cercò di puntare le braccia di Stiles sopra la sua testa. Si chinò, baciando le labbra Stiles, il naso e gli occhi ancora intrappolati attorno al collo della maglia. Alla fine, Derek lo liberò dai suoi legami, lanciando la maglietta da parte con noncuranza.

“Penso che tu sia sexy quando ridi” confessò Derek. Apprezzò molto l'intero effetto – gli occhi che brillavano in allegria, le labbra tese in un ghigno, il collo lungo esposto e invitante, e ora gli addominali che si flettevano a ogni risatina. Sì. Derek apprezzava molto vedere Stiles ridere. Ma ora, Derek voleva vedere Stiles gemere. Era sicuro che avrebbe gradito quella vista ancora di più.

Prese il bordo dei boxer di Stiles, agganciandoci i pollici per abbassarli, liberando con questi l'erezione indurita. Stiles lo aiutò, piegando le gambe fin quando non furono tolti completamente e gettati via, proprio come la maglia prima di questi. Derek studiò il corpo disposto davanti a lui, guardando in soggezione i muscoli agili, le zone di morbidi peli, i punti sparsi di lentiggini abbondanti. I suoi occhi si muovevano da una parte all'altra, seguendo il sentiero che aveva fissato in precedenza quella sera in bagno, collegandoli con linee invisibili, prima di chinarsi e copiare lo stesso percorso ancora una volta con la punta della lingua.

“Dio, Derek” espirò Stiles, roteando i fianchi sul letto, le mani aggrovigliate nelle ciocche scure.

Derek percorse il corpo di Stiles, fermandosi solo per leccare e succhiare un capezzolo con impertinenza, muovendosi verso l'altro per forzarlo in uno stato simile. Stiles ora ansimava, muovendo i fianchi in brevi, piccoli colpi, la testa del suo membro luccicante di liquido preorgasmico.

“Per- per favore... Derek...” sussultò Stiles.

Derek obbedì, tornando giù, avvolgendo le labbra intorno alla testa del membro di Stiles, succhiando, tirando fuori un profondo gemito dal ragazzo che amava. Stiles spinse nella bocca calda di Derek, mentre lui faceva del suo meglio per prenderne di più a ogni mossa dei suoi fianchi. Derek si tirò indietro, respirando profondamente mentre passava la lingua sulla fessura, ruotandoci intorno prima di prendere la lunghezza di nuovo nella sua bocca impaziente. Accarezzò la base con una mano, prima di passare più in basso per prendere un testicolo in bocca, succhiando anche quello.

Stiles stava borbottando pensieri incoerenti ora, mentre la sua testa si agitava da un lato all'altro. Derek lo prese come un buon segno, mentre muoveva la mano libera più in basso tra le gambe di Stiles, prendendo in giro con le dita la sua apertura, strofinandocisi contro, girandoci, tutto mentre abbassava la testa sopra il membro di Stiles. Lo liberò dalle sue labbra con un sonoro 'pop', lasciando che la sua mano prendesse il sopravvento, mentre guardava entrambe le mani sotto di lui. Derek sorrise tra sé, amando l'effetto che aveva su Stiles, sentendosi sempre più duro solo a guardarlo, ad ascoltare i rumori osceni.

Derek si raddrizzò, lasciando andare Stiles, guadagnandosi un piccolo gemito dalla mancanza di stimoli. Infilò i pollici nel bordo dei pantaloncini e dei boxer aderenti sotto e li spinse giù, calciandoli da parte mentre cadevano sul pavimento. Si voltò a guardare Stiles, che stava occhieggiando Derek con grande interesse. Allungò le mani per lui e Derek assecondò, tornando al suo posto tra le gambe di Stiles. Fu la volta di Derek a gemere contento mentre Stiles avvolgeva la sua mano intorno a lui, accarezzando la durezza piena.

Troppo presto Derek catturò il polso il Stiles, fermandolo prima che finisse ancora prima di cominciare. Apparentemente con la stessa idea in mente, Stiles lo guardò, respirando in piccoli sbuffi. “Preservativi?”

Fu una buona cosa che Derek avesse fermato Stiles quando lo disse. La parola era semplice, ma tutto ciò che implicava faceva sentire Derek vicino al limite. Si allungò verso il comodino, aprendo il cassetto per afferrare il contenuto all'interno. Armeggiò con la scatola di preservativi chiusa, tirandola un po' troppo forte mentre l'intero contenuto cadeva sul letto. “Merda” mormorò, mescolando per raccoglierli e spingerli nuovamente dentro i resti del loro contenitore rovinato.

“Siamo ansiosi?” lo prese in giro Stiles, alzandosi sui gomiti, sorridendo al ragazzo seduto tra le sue gambe.

Derek emise uno sbuffo, cercando di dominare il suo entusiasmo. Mise la scatola nel cassetto, tirando fuori il lubrificante dal suo posto. 'Aspetta' si fermò Derek, guardando tra gli elementi in mano alla sua erezione, infine a quella di Stiles. “Dovrei... vuoi... o vuoi che lo faccia io?” balbettò, indicando tra loro due.

“Oh mio Dio, Derek” gemette Stiles, lasciandosi cadere sul letto e coprendosi il volto con le mani.

Derek aggrottò la fronte, cominciando a chiedersi se forse avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. 'Forse non avrei dovuto...'

Stiles si sedette di nuovo, prendendo il preservativo dalla mano di Derek. “Il pensiero di essere _dentro_ te? Ugh...” gemette Stiles. “Ti voglio così tanto, Derek. Voglio seppellirmi dentro di te, ma in questo momento? Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di _me_ ”.

Derek lasciò un sospirò spento alle parole di Stiles, non volendo niente di più che fare proprio questo.

Stiles avvolse una mano intorno al membro di Derek, accarezzandolo con leggerezza, mentre lui portava l'involucro di preservativo ai suoi denti. Lo morse, cercando di strapparlo, ma scoprì che era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

“Stai fottutamente scherzando?” si lamentò Stiles. “Cos'è questo? Confezione super resistente?”

“Siamo ansiosi?” lo prese in giro. Divertito, Derek prese il preservativo di nuovo tra le mani, strappando la confezione efficientemente come aveva fatto con la scatola da dove veniva. Tirò fuori la gomma, ma Stiles la strappò da lui, volendo farla scivolare su Derek da solo. Pizzicando la parte superiore, lo srotolò giù, stringendo l'eccitazione dura lungo il percorso, guadagnandosi un sibilo dal ragazzo più grande.

Stiles sorrise mentre cambiava le loro posizioni sul letto, costringendo Derek a sdraiarsi mentre lui sedeva a cavalcioni. “Lubrificante?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre si dondolava scherzosamente sopra Derek.

Derek si sedette un po', cercando con gli occhi la bottiglia, raggiungendola e aprendola per versarsi una parte del liquido in mano. Ma quando schiacciò la bottiglia, non uscì niente. “Ma che...?”

Ancora, Stiles si limitò a sorridere. “Sigillo di sicurezza?” suggerì.

'Certo' gemette interiormente Derek, svitando il tappo e togliendo la carta che sigillava la parte superiore della bottiglia. Riavvitò il tappo, aprendolo per cercare di spremere il lubrificante in mano. Il getto liquido uscì in eccesso fuori dalla mano di Derek, spargendosi un po' sulle cosce, un po' sulle lenzuola di raso. “Dannazione” imprecò Derek sottovoce.

Pensando rapidamente, Stiles saltò giù dal letto e afferrò la sua maglia scartata sul pavimento per pulire le macchie come meglio poteva. La gettò oltre il bordo ancora una volta quando finì, ritornando cavalcioni tra i fianchi di Derek. “Proviamoci di nuovo” sorrise.

Derek diffuse il lubrificante sopra le dita, rendendole belle scivolose mentre raggiungeva tra le gambe Stiles per spingerne uno dentro. Stiles emise un basso sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando le braccia sulle spalle di Derek, il suo respiro leggero e lento. Derek lo guardò, stupito per il fatto che fossero qui, a farlo insieme. Chinò la testa, baciando il petto di Stiles, strofinando contro la piccola zona di peli, scivolando per tutto il tempo il dito dentro e fuori. Aggiunse un altro dito, spingendo dentro Stiles, cercando di abituarlo al dito aggiunto prima di allargare il buco stretto. Stiles gemette piano, muovendosi su e giù, scopandosi sulla mano di Derek prima che il ragazzo più grande ne aggiungesse un terzo.

“È... è una buona cosa che mi tocco – spesso – altrimenti questo avrebbe preso molto più tempo” ansimò Stiles, aprendo un occhio per sorridere a Derek.

Derek si leccò le labbra. “Quanto... quanto spesso è spesso?”

“Mmmm...” mormorò, piegando la testa di lato. “Da quando ti ho incontrato? Alcune settimane mi tocco più giorni di quanto non lo faccia. Tu fornisci... tutto il materiale, Signor Hale. Soprattutto in quei tuoi jeans”.

Derek sbuffò, inclinando la mano per premere più a fondo dentro il ragazzo, sfregando contro la sua prostata. Stiles sobbalzò un po' con i fianchi, causandogli un forte 'ah' al tocco. “E ieri sera?” chiese, fermando le sue attenzioni, guardando Stiles con serietà sul volto. “Ti sei toccato qui la scorsa sera?”

Stiles ebbe la decenza di arrossire. “Tecnicamente hai detto di non toccare il mio uccello. E non l'ho fatto”. Provò a dondolarsi di nuovo, ma Derek si mosse con lui, non permettendo a Stiles di avere la stimolazione che voleva.

“Allora l'hai fatto”.

Stiles sospirò in frustrazione. “Derek” piagnucolò. “Sono tornato sotto la doccia dopo che te ne sei andato. Potevo ancora sentire il calore delle tue mani sulla mia pelle nel modo in cui mi hai toccato. E per di più, tutto quello cui riuscivo a pensare era di fare sesso con te _oggi_. Non potevo _non_ farlo” quasi ringhiò, come se questo lo rese giusto, provando ancora a dondolarsi contro quelle dita scherzose, ma con suo grande dispiacere, Derek le ritirò completamente. “Derek” piagnucolò Stiles, con voce disperata.

“Stiles” rispose con calma, strofinando una mano su e giù per la schiena del ragazzo, accarezzando la sua erezione con l'altra. “Tu sei mio, hai capito?” disse Derek a bassa voce, severo. Con il suo membro ancora in mano, passò la testa sopra l'apertura di Stiles, guadagnandosi gemiti morbidi dal ragazzo sopra di lui. “Solo io posso toccarti ora” ordinò. “Qui” disse, liberandosi per accarezzare la lunghezza gonfia di Stiles un paio di volte. “E _soprattutto_ qui” concluse, prendendosi di nuovo in mano e allinearsi, finalmente spingendosi lentamente e con attenzione dentro Stiles.

“Sì. _Sì_ , _Derek_ ” gemette Stiles, avvolgendogli le braccia strettamente intorno al collo, mentre gli affondava il viso nei capelli.

Se Stiles era veramente d'accordo con lui o esprimeva semplicemente il suo piacere, Derek non ne fu sicuro. Diamine, era abbastanza sicuro, a questo punto, che potesse far accettare Stiles qualsiasi cosa. E con il modo in cui Stiles si stava lentamente abbassando su tutta la lunghezza di Derek, era abbastanza sicuro che anche lui sarebbe stato d'accordo su qualsiasi cosa.

“Unh... Stiles” ansimò Derek. Il calore che lo circondava, le braccia che lo tiravano vicino, la mano che gli tirava i capelli, il respiro contro il suo orecchio, tutto questo sovraccaricava i sensi di Dere.. Voleva spingere dentro Stiles, per rendere la bella sensazione ancora migliore, ma si trattenne, non volendo ferire Stiles, mentre cercava di adattarsi a Derek dentro di lui. Riempì il petto di Stiles di baci, passandogli le mani su e giù per il corpo, cercando di calmarlo, di convincerlo a rilassarsi.

Quando era circa a metà, Stiles si tirò indietro, quasi tirando completamente fuori Derek prima di lasciarsi scendere, prendendolo più affondo. “Ah” gemette Stiles, gettando la testa all'indietro.

“Piano. Piano Stiles” mormorò Derek, spostandosi a prendere il membro di Stiles di nuovo in mano, accarezzandolo leggermente fino a quando non fosse completamente duro un'altra volta. Stiles seppellì il volto di nuovo nell'incavo del collo di Derek, piagnucolando mentre baciava e leccava la pelle lì presente, facendo sfuggire a Derek un gemito.

Stiles si muoveva più veloce ora, dondolandosi avanti e indietro, prendendo Derek nel profondo. Prese il viso di Derek, baciandolo, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, mentre i loro respiri si scontravano tra le labbra socchiuse.

Derek si spinse, spingendo in profondità dentro Stiles, per quanto poteva andare. Con un ultimo bacio, si sdraiò sul letto mentre Stiles prendeva il controllo, cavalcandolo, affondando e scivolando indietro più e più volte. Derek passò le mani sulle cosce di Stiles, afferrandogli i fianchi, necessitando di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per timore di perdersi per le sensazioni che Stiles stava fornendo. Stiles si diede piacere sul membro di Derek, trovando un ritmo costante, mentre si sosteneva contro il suo petto, sfregando le mani contro i muscoli fermi. Derek incontrò Stiles con ogni mossa, spingendo in su mentre lui si abbassava, i suoni del loro atto d'amore riempirono l'aria della notte. Derek gemeva, ascoltando il respiro pesante di Stiles, riempito con ansimanti gemiti, i suoni dei loro corpi che si univano diventavano più forti nelle sue orecchie.

Stiles si muoveva più velocemente, tenendosi una mano sul membro sia per accarezzarsi sia per evitare che rimbalzasse tra di loro. Portò i fianchi in avanti, facendoli ruotare, muovendosi in un modo più stuzzicante. E questo portò Derek alla pazzia. Amava la sensazione di Stiles sopra di lui. Amava il controllo che Stiles aveva su di lui, essere bloccato sotto di lui. E le mani che vagavano per tutto il corpo, afferrandolo, _stringendolo_ , rendeva ogni sensazione ancora più sorprendente. Rese Derek disperato di sentire come sarebbe stato se fosse Stiles quello a martellare _dentro_ di lui. 'Presto' si promise. 'Sicuramente presto'. Ma per adesso era più che contento di sentire lo stretto calore di Stiles scivolare su e giù per il suo membro, suscitandogli gutturali gemiti dal profondo.

Ben presto, però, il ritmo estenuante che Stiles aveva stabilito iniziò a farsi sentire. Le sue cosce tremavano per lo sforzo, mentre cominciava a rallentare. “De-Derek-” piagnucolò, accigliando le sopracciglia, mordendosi il labbro per la frustrazione mentre lottava per continuare.

Fu la volta di Derek di prendere il controllo, cosa che prese volentieri, volendo rivendicare Stiles tanto quanto voleva essere rivendicato. Si mise a sedere, stringendolo a sé prima di ribaltarli, cambiando le loro posizioni. Con le mani sotto le ginocchia, Derek aprì le gambe di Stiles, allineandosi prima di scivolare di nuovo dentro.

“Sì” sospirò di piacere Stiles, scorrendo le mani sopra la testa prima di gettare le braccia sul materasso. “ _Dio_ , sì”.

Incoraggiato, Derek diede un paio di spinte lente prima di far aumentare il ritmo che Stiles aveva stabilito. Entrò duramente dentro Stiles, il letto che si muoveva con loro, cigolando sotto le loro azioni.

Stiles mormorò prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina.

Fu sufficiente per far fermare Derek. “Cosa?”

“No, niente. Vai avanti” Stiles aggrottò la fronte, come se fosse arrabbiato per il fatto che Derek si fosse fermato.

Derek uscì leggermente fuori e continuò, roteando le anche dentro Stiles, guadagnando un forte gemito di apprezzamento. Si mosse più veloce, entrandogli eccitato nel profondo, il letto che gemeva a ogni spinta.

Ancora, Stiles ridacchiò. E, ancora, Derek si fermò, emettendo un sospiro. Ridacchiare era certamente qualcosa che non voleva ascoltare mentre cercava di fare l'amore con il suo ragazzo. “ _Cosa_?” ringhiò.

Stiles sembrava che stesse combattendo contro la voglia di ridere. “È solo- il letto. Sta cigolando”.

“ _Davvero_ , Stiles?” Derek aveva tutto il diritto di guardare il suo ragazzo con incredulità. Questo non era certo il momento né il luogo per essere divertito da un letto cigolante.

“È distraente” meditò, come se fosse una scusa accettabile. “Mi dispiace. Vai avanti”. S'inarcò sul letto, dondolo il corpo su e giù per il membro di Derek, stimolandolo di nuovo in azione, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

Solo a guardare Stiles contorcersi contro di lui, scopandosi sulla durezza di Derek, fu sufficiente per farlo ricominciare di nuovo. Passò le mani sopra le cosce di Stiles prima di abbassarsi, sostenendosi con una mano sul letto, prendendo nell'altra il membro di Stiles per accarezzarlo, e chinandosi a riprendergli le labbra. Mentre Derek continuava le spinte e mentre le loro lingue si incontravano, il letto cigolò di nuovo, facendo ridere Stiles nel bacio.

Derek ringhiò per la frustrazione, tirandosi completamente fuori da Stiles.

“Ehi asp-” disse Stiles, sedendosi, ma Derek non lo ascoltava. No. Era troppo occupato a spingere il materasso fuori dalla struttura del letto, con Stiles ancora seduto sulla cima. “Whoa!” guaì Stiles, cercando di mantenersi in equilibrio.

'Ora che _questo_ è fatto...' brontolò mentalmente, giurando di prendere un'ascia per quella cosa dannata se cigolava anche adesso. Derek tornò al materasso ora sul pavimento, riposizionandosi di nuovo tra le gambe del ragazzo sorpreso, adagiandolo sulla schiena contro le lenzuola disordinate.

Stiles si sporse fino ad avvolgere le braccia intorno a Derek e cominciando a ridere.

“Stiles, oh mio _Dio_ ” ringhiò.

“Mi dispiace, ma questo _non_ è appena successo” riuscì a dire, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso, posandosi un braccio sul viso mentre l'altro ancora teneva Derek vicino.

Derek guardò tra la struttura del letto vuoto al ragazzo ridente sotto di lui. Certo, poteva aver esagerato, ma francamente, se il cigolio distraeva Stiles dal sesso, Derek riteneva necessario liberarsene. Alla fine, però, anche lui cominciò a ridacchiare per la situazione. “Va bene. Lo ammetto. Quello è stato-”

“Fantastico” completò Stiles, togliendosi il braccio dal viso, solo per allungarlo e giocare con i capelli lungo la nuca di Derek. “Certamente ricorderò questa notte per sempre” sorrise canzonatorio, anche se i suoi occhi brillavano di amore.

“Smettila di ridere. È... inquietante” disse Derek, la voce seria anche se un accenno di sorriso ancora gli rimaneva sulle labbra.

“Non hai nulla di cui essere turbato” assicurò Stiles. “Stai facendo un lavoro impressionante. Un extra. Nove medici su dieci raccomanderebbero-“

“ _Stiles_ ” gemette Derek, anche se un sorriso gli si distese sul volto. Amava quel ragazzo più di ogni altra cosa.

Il sorriso giocoso si trasformò in dolcezza mentre Stiles guardava Derek, le dita ancora intrappolate tra i capelli. “Ti amo, Derek”.

E senza perdere un colpo rispose, “Ti amo anch'io Stiles”. Si chinò, le labbra incontrarono quelle di Stiles ancora una volta, baciandolo teneramente, amorevolmente, dimostrandogli la verità delle sue parole.

Derek si allungò tra loro, prendendo la lunghezza di Stiles di nuovo in mano, dandogli alcuni colpi lunghi fin quando Stiles si contorceva contro di lui ancora una volta, il loro calore ripreso.

“Derek” gemette Stiles. “Scopami”.

Chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che l'onda dell'eccitazione lo attraversasse con quelle parole, Derek emise un sospiro spezzato prima di aprire gli occhi e prendendosi ancora il membro in mano per allinearlo all'ingresso di Stiles un'altra volta. Entrò lentamente senza problemi, guadagnandosi un sibilo di soddisfazione dal suo amore, prima di aumentare il ritmo costantemente.

Presto Stiles iniziò a muoversi contro Derek, avvolgendogli le gambe intorno alla vita, tirandolo più vicino mentre Derek colpiva dentro Stiles, ascoltandolo gemere a ogni spinta, godendo la rottura della sua voce ogni volta che riusciva a colpire contro quel posto speciale. Si chinò, baciando Stiles, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, mentre il loro respiro si mescolava, un velo di sudore scintillava sui loro corpi. Tutto, _tutto_ stava portando Derek al limite. Ogni tocco, ogni respiro, ogni spinta e ogni gemito era perfetto – una sinfonia progettata per sopraffare ogni suo senso. Stare con Stiles era tutto quello che aveva sperato e, infine, stare con lui, fare finalmente l'amore con il ragazzo che aveva desiderato di più, era il rifugio che non aveva mai saputo di volere fino a quando Stiles non era entrato nella sua vita.

“Derek, sto - sto venendo!” balbettò Stiles.

“No, non ancora” respirò Derek, stringendo la base del membro di Stiles, fermando il suo orgasmo. “Con me” rispose, rispondendo al grido disperato di Stiles. “Ci sono quasi... ci sono _quasi_...” lasciò la presa su Stiles, accarezzandolo al compimento, mentre spingeva pienamente e profondamente in lui.

“Oh _Dio_ , Derek! _Derek_! _Ah_!”

Derek guardò Stiles venire, _sentendolo_ , mentre le unghie corte gli scavavano nella schiena e il calore diventava più stretto intorno al suo membro, portandolo al suo orgasmo. “ _Unh... Stiles_ ” gemette, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Lo cavalcò, spingendo dentro Stiles mentre lo colsero ondate di piacere, riversando il suo seme nel preservativo che li teneva separati.

Quando tutto divenne troppo, Derek si fermò, il suo respiro caldo gli rimbalzava addosso mentre ansimava contro il collo di Stiles. Sentì la mano di Stiles tra i suoi capelli, mentre il palmo dell'altra mano lo accarezzava teneramente sulla schiena. Il respiro di Stiles era pesante contro il suo orecchio, mentre entrambi scendevano lentamente dalla loro nuvola di estasi.

Riprendendo finalmente fiato, Derek sospirò pesantemente prima di spostarsi, sentendo il suo pene morbido scivolare fuori mentre si girava a sdraiarsi accanto a Stiles. Strattonò il preservativo, cercando di non stimolarsi ulteriormente mentre lo tirava fuori. Lo legò e lo lanciò verso il cestino, mancandolo completamente, ma troppo stanco per interessarsene.

Stiles si girò su un fianco, posandosi contro Derek, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e usando la spalla come cuscino. Derek lo tirò più vicino, avvolgendo il braccio intorno, mentre con l'altro accarezzava amorevolmente il braccio avvolto intorno alla vita.

Rimasero in silenzio, i suoni dei loro respiri pesanti erano l'unica cosa che riempiva l'aria. La mente di Derek era un disastro confuso, i suoi pensieri spezzati in parole solitarie come 'bello' e 'amore' e ' _Stiles_ '. Non voleva passare mai più un giorno senza Stiles. Voleva che questi sentimenti durassero per sempre. Voleva che questa _notte_ durasse per sempre. E soprattutto, voleva che anche Stiles volesse per sempre stare con lui.

“Merda...” espirò Stiles.

Sorpreso dai suoi pensieri, Derek guardò Stiles, sorpreso e sentendosi un po' impacciato, considerando la parolaccia pronunciata. “Cosa? È stato brutto?”

“Cosa? No” aggrottò la fronte Stiles, scuotendo la testa. “Stavo solo pensando... le tue lenzuola” sbuffò. “Sono abbastanza sicuro di aver rovinato le tue lenzuola. Con evidenza – potrei aggiungere – di come _non_ è stato brutto”. Completò baciando il lembo di pelle vicino alle labbra. Si rannicchiò più vicino e sospirò. “Mi dispiace” aggiunse come ripensamento.

Derek fece un respiro profondo, visibilmente rilassato, rimproverandosi mentalmente per averne anche solo dubitato. “Forse...” pensò ad alta voce. “Forse le lenzuola non sono state una buona idea. Il raso ha bisogno di una pulizia speciale?”

Stiles ridacchiò. “No, penso che possa essere lavato regolarmente. E se no, te ne comprerò di nuove”.

“Bene” mormorò Derek. “ _Tu_ sei quello che le ha rovinate”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu abbia qualcosa a che fare con questo”.

Derek sorrise e lasciò l'argomento morire lì.

Con un sospiro finale contento, Stiles accarezzò il petto di Derek prima di sedersi.

Questa volta fu il turno di Derek a ridacchiare.

“Cosa?” chiese Stiles, guardando in basso.

Derek si alzò e baciò Stiles sulla spalla. “Quei stupidi petali... sono su tutta la schiena”.

“Ah” rise Stiles. “Immagino che non fossero una così buona idea”.

“Non sono state una _mia_ idea per cominciare” si difese, anche se sorridendo divertito. “Ma _qualcuno_ doveva solo ficcanasare”.

Stiles ebbe la decenza di sembrare un po' in colpa per questo. “Mi dispiace. Credo che dovessi supporre-”

“Non ti preoccupare” assicurò Derek, baciandogli di nuovo la spalla, mentre staccava un fastidioso petalo dalla schiena di Stiles, ricordando pigramente il colorante blu che aveva rovinato la sua pelle appena il giorno prima. Emise una risatina ansimante prima di sfiorare leggermente la seta contro la pelle pallida.

Stiles mormorò contento, anche se ben presto le sue labbra si piegarono mentre tratteneva una risata. “Solletica...”

Con un sorriso Derek tornò tra le gambe Stiles, adagiandolo di nuovo sul materasso, mentre posizionava il petalo morbido sopra il suo ombelico. Stiles sorrise, allungando il collo per vedere cosa faceva Derek.

Soffiò delicatamente sul petalo, il respiro baciava la pelle sudata di Stiles.

Stiles rabbrividì sotto di lui, la voce incastrata tra una risatina e un gemito.

Derek continuò a spostare il pezzo di seta con il respiro, facendolo ballare lungo la linea del petto di Stiles, fino a quando alla fine volò di lato, lasciando invece continuare Derek a baciare il sentiero con baci morbidi. Lasciò piccoli baci morbidi lungo il corpo di Stiles, fino a quando trovò le sue labbra, scegliendo di baciarle pienamente e con affetto. Derek si appoggiò contro Stiles, sorridendo verso di lui come si separarono.

“Forse i petali non sono stati una così cattiva idea” ammise, facendo ridere Stiles, guadagnandosi un altro bacio in cambio.

Alla fine i due si alzarono, nonostante la voglia di sdraiarsi e dormire. Dopo essersi tolti i petali di rosa l'uno dall'altro – che portò solo ad altri tocchi spinti e solletico immaturo – Stiles aiutò Derek a rifare il letto. Cambiarono le lenzuola in quelle belle e soffici di cotone bianco, e continuarono mettendo le lenzuola scartate e vari articoli di abbigliamento nella cesta per lavarli in seguito. Ripulirono un po' prima di buttarsi finalmente sul letto, lasciando che la loro stanchezza prendesse il sopravvento.

Derek guardò il ragazzo rannicchiato contro di lui, illuminato dallo splendore leggero delle luci di Natale ancora infilate lungo la testata del letto. Decise mentalmente che non erano una brutta idea neanche quelle, considerando la luce celeste che si rifletteva su Stiles a causa loro, facendolo sembrare etereo e ancora più prezioso che mai per Derek. Stiles lo guardò e sorrise, muovendosi fin quando i loro corpi combaciarono perfettamente l'uno contro l'altro, sospirando felicemente una volta fermatosi.

“Ti amo, Derek”.

Il suo cuore si gonfiò a quelle parole, come faceva ogni volta che Stiles dichiarava il suo amore per lui. Contento, soddisfatto, e più di tutto, semplicemente _felice_ , Derek sorrise in risposta.

“Ti amo anch'io, Stiles”.

/\/\/\

Quando Derek si svegliò, il cielo era ancora buio, sebbene sapesse che l'alba sarebbe rapidamente arrivata. Sospirò, strofinando il viso sul cuscino, godendo il soffice cotone morbido contro la guancia. Anche se era nudo sotto un lenzuolo bianco sottile, non sentiva che caldo mentre Stiles lo copriva da dietro, un braccio drappeggiato possessivamente sulla sua vita. Derek sorrise, passando la mano sopra il braccio forte, infilando le dita per tenere la mano morbida. Sentiva il respiro di Stiles alla base del collo, caldo e costante, profondo nel sonno. Derek rimase lì, sentendosi come l'uomo più fortunato del mondo. Si crogiolò nella beatitudine, non volendo muoversi per timore di rompere la bolla di felicità. Alla fine, però, voleva di più. Voleva vedere il volto del ragazzo che amava.

Stirandosi rigidamente per non disturbare l'addormentato Stiles, Derek fece del suo meglio per girarsi senza agitare il materasso. Si riabbassò dalla sua parte una volta che si trovò di fronte all'altro ragazzo, studiando i suoi lineamenti attraverso la pallida luce del primo mattino.

Leggermente tracciò i lineamenti di Stiles. Sfiorò il pollice sugli zigomi, premette il dito indice sulla curva del naso, tracciò l'anulare lungo le labbra leggermente screpolate. Avanzò, seguendo con le labbra il percorso che aveva fatto, versando nient'altro che adorazione in ogni tocco.

Salì indietro sul suo cuscino e continuò a guardare Stiles nel sonno.

'Come ho fatto ad essere così fortunato?' si chiese, ringraziando l'universo per aver portato Stiles nella sua vita. Derek si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro, il cuore caldo solo stando con lui. 'Stiles, Stiles, Stiles...'

Come se l'avesse chiamato mentalmente, il ragazzo più giovane cominciò a muoversi, un piccolo cipiglio abbelliva le sue labbra come se volesse combattere la veglia. La sua caparbietà anche nel sonno fece sorridere Derek.

Stiles espirò profondamente, prima di aprire un occhio assonnato. “Hmm...” mormorò leggermente, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. Sorrise timidamente verso Derek, allungando il corpo stanco, prima di coprirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Buongiorno” disse, le parole soffocate.

“Buongiorno” salutò Derek, divertito. “Cosa stai facendo?” chiese, guardando la mano del ragazzo.

“Mmm – alito mattutino” rispose, con la voce roca dal sonno.

Derek ridacchiò prima di afferrare il polso di Stiles e lanciandolo via come se lo offendesse. Sorrise a Stiles prima di chinarsi e dandogli un bacio.

Stiles ridacchiò contro di lui prima di cominciare a ricambiare, le labbra più docili mentre si svegliava.

Derek premette la fronte contro quella di Stiles, un braccio sosteneva il suo peso, mentre l'altro accarezzava su e giù il fianco di Stiles. Sospirò contento, sentendo le mani di Stiles espandersi su tutta la propria pelle, scaldandolo mentre strofinava su e giù per la schiena. Aprì gli occhi, guardando con attenzione il viso di Stiles.

“Come stai?” chiese, un po' preoccupato per la mattina dopo la loro prima volta, forse erano stati a un po' troppo rudi.

“Dolorante” brontolò Stiles, però sorrise. “Ma un buon dolore. Un dolore _sexy_ ”.

Derek rise. “Come può un dolore essere sexy?”

“Quando mi ricorda tutto quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera è un dolore sexy” affermò, ovviamente. Stiles mormorò ancora. “Che ore sono?” chiese, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e lasciandosi scappare uno sbadiglio.

“Non c'è ora” sorrise Derek con affetto.

“L'ora di Derek?” ricambiò il sorriso Stiles.

Derek sorrise di più, annuendo.

Stiles si sporse fino a posizionare un dolce bacio sulle labbra di Derek, prima di guardare verso la finestra, cercando di valutare l'ora dal cielo diurno. “C'è un po' di luce fuori”.

Derek rispose tirando il lenzuolo sopra le loro teste, avvolgendoli in un mondo dove la luce del mattino non significava che alla fine avrebbero dovuto alzarsi per affrontare la giornata. Voleva rimanere in questa piccola bolla di perfezione, nello spazio tra le braccia di Stiles.

Stiles si aprì in un sorriso largo e abbagliante, comprendendo le buffonate di Derek come faceva sempre, nonostante la mancanza di parole. Si rilassò di nuovo sul suo cuscino, avvicinando Derek, chiudendolo tra le sue gambe.

Soddisfatto, Derek posò la testa sul petto di Stiles, ascoltando il suo cuore battere all'interno, il suo battito costante lo cullava per ritornare a dormire. Eppure, nonostante il blocco fuori dal mondo, sapeva che presto la giornata sarebbe iniziata, il sole sarebbe sorto. Con un sospiro pesante e un piano per rivisitare il loro mondo ogni mattina da qui in avanti, Derek alla fine tolse il lenzuolo, lasciando che il resto del mondo entrasse.

E ancora, Stiles semplicemente sorrise, capendo naturalmente, mentre passava le mani dolcemente su e giù per la schiena di Derek. “Ehi. Farai il tuo allenamento mattutino?”chiese.

“Hmm... beh, io non sono davvero il tipo da rompere una routine, ma forse oggi dovrebbe essere un'eccezione?”

“Va bene” sbadigliò Stiles. “In realtà, ti aiuterò”.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Tu mi aiuterai”.

“Sì, sì” Stiles roteò svogliatamente gli occhi, schioccando leggermente Derek sul petto. “Andiamo” esortò, toccando il ragazzo più grande sul fianco, prima di scuotersi da sotto di lui.

Derek guardò avidamente mentre Stiles rotolava giù dal letto, allungando le braccia mentre si alzava, la vista del suo ragazzo nudo in mostra passò dritto al suo membro già mezzo interessato.

“Dai, pigrone. Alzati” sorrise Stiles, scivolando fuori dalla porta prima che Derek sentisse la porta del bagno dietro di lui.

Infine anche Derek si alzò dal letto, scegliendo di indossare un paio di pantaloncini da ginnastica prima di seguire Stiles fuori dalla porta. Si diresse verso il bagno proprio mentre Stiles usciva, ricevendo una breve bacio mentre il loro cammino si incrociava. Una volta che Derek finì in bagno, tornò nella sua stanza – ora completamente illuminata – e trovò Stiles seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, indossando un paio di boxer aderenti che sembravano essere stati rubati dal suo comò e la sua felpa rossa lasciata aperta, con il cappuccio drappeggiato sopra la testa. Anche con lo sguardo assonnato sul volto, l'intera immagine che Stiles presentava era sicuramente interessante per il sempre interessato Derek.

“Mmkay... cosa fai normalmente per primo?” chiese Stiles, alzandosi mentre Derek entrava.

“Allungamenti”.

“Ah, bene”.

Fu un po' strano avere un pubblico mentre faceva la sua routine. Ma Stiles guardava con interesse, occhieggiando Derek in modi che potevano essere descritti solo come osceni. Non fu fino a quando Derek si sedette sul pavimento con le gambe aperte che Stiles finalmente si avvicinò. Mentre Derek si chinava per allungarsi, sentì Stiles venire dietro di lui e spingere leggermente contro la schiena, allungando Derek ancora di più. La pressione fu piacevole.

Stiles continuò a spingere qua e là ogni volta che Derek si muoveva in una nuova mossa. E sì, mentre la pressione aggiunta era piacevole, le mani di Stiles in tutto il suo corpo furono ancora meglio.

Alla fine Derek finì e si allungò lungo il pavimento per fare qualche flessione. Prima che potesse farne una, però, Stiles gli si arrampicò sulla schiena, sdraiandosi sopra di lui.

Derek ridacchiò, guardando oltre la spalla. “È questo il modo in cui mi stai aiutando?”

“Mm” mormorò Stiles in senso affermativo. “Pensa quanto saranno belli e tonici i tuoi muscoli facendo flessioni con del peso aggiunto” pensò.

Derek scosse la testa e continuò il suo allenamento mentre Stiles lottava per rimanere appeso. Non ci riuscì molto bene e presto cadde a terra accanto a Derek, ridendo sommessamente tra sé. Derek non poté farne a meno. Strisciò sopra e si chinò per baciare il suo amore immaturo.

Derek continuò la sua routine con Stiles che cercava – e solitamente falliva – di aiutare in vari modi.

“Sai” disse Stiles pensieroso, guardando come Derek lavorava i suoi tricipiti contro il telaio del letto. “La tua routine è molto... _erotica_ ”.

Derek si mise a ridere mentre si spingeva su e giù.

“No, serialmente” si difese Stiles. “Con tutte quelle cose su e giù e gli affondi e il sudore... diciamo solo che sei fortunato che sono ancora tecnicamente mezzo addormentato”.

Derek si alzò e si avvicinò a dove Stiles era seduto sul pavimento. Si lasciò cadere per accucciarsi di fronte a lui e sorrise. “Ah, sì? Altrimenti cosa?”

“Ti darei un motivo diverso per diventare tutto sudato”.

“Mm. Sembra promettente”. Pose un altro bacio sulle labbra di Stiles, prima di stendersi sul pavimento con le ginocchia piegate.

“Ah! Lo conosco questo. Posso assolutamente aiutare” sorrise con entusiasmo, strisciando per tenere giù le caviglie di Derek.

Derek sorrise, in attesa che Stiles si sistemasse prima di alzarsi.

“Ah-ah, Signor Hale” lo rimproverò Stiles, mentre Derek scendeva facilmente sul pavimento.

“Devi salire completamente” disse, toccandosi le labbra con l'indice.

“Le mie scuse” sorrise, sollevandosi, abbastanza in alto questa volta per posare un bacio sulle labbra di Stiles.

“Molto meglio. Sono un ottimo personal trainer”.

Derek sbuffò. “Spero che non offri questo tipo di formazione ad altri tuoi clienti” ringhiò, sollevandosi per un altro bacio.

“Mm, no” scosse la testa. “La maggior parte di loro salta semplicemente i preliminari e vanno dritti per gli affondi a squat, se sai cosa voglio dire”.

Derek si lasciò sfuggire un vero ringhio, questa volta portando Stiles giù con lui. Capovolse il ragazzo ridente, così da essere inginocchiato tra le sue gambe divaricate. “Tu sei cattivo” sbuffò. Era uno scherzo, lo sapeva, ma l'idea di chiunque altro in compagnia di Stiles lo irritava oltre la logica.

Ancora indossando un sorriso sornione, Stiles avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Derek e lo tirò giù per un bacio caldo. “E tu” ansimò. “Sei un sudato, sudato pasticcio”.

Derek si prese un breve secondo per dare un'occhiata all'orologio. Erano quasi le cinque del mattino, quasi il tempo per Stiles di prepararsi per il lavoro. “Sono ancora messo al bando dal locale questa mattina?” chiese, per metà scherzosamente, per metà in genuina curiosità. Sebbene non gli piacesse esattamente l'idea di essere separato da Stiles durante le lunghe ore del mattino, immaginò che potesse accettarlo se Stiles si sarebbe sbrigato a tornare dopo il suo turno. Si divertì all'idea di stare nudo a letto, aspettando che Stiles tornasse per prenderlo. L'idea era emozionante.

Ma Stiles mormorò, scuotendo la testa mentre passava le mani tra i capelli di Derek. “Nah” disse alla fine. “Mi sei mancato troppo ieri. Preferirei molto di più averti con me mentre combatto la voglia di saltarti addosso che non averti per niente. La mia volontà sarà testata, ma se questo significa che posso guardare il tuo dolce culo per tutta la mattina, sono disposto a sopportare il peso della tentazione”.

Derek sbuffò. “Ancora una volta con il mio culo. Quindi è solo il mio culo che ti interessa”.

“È un bel culo” ghignò, parlando in tono ovvio.

Derek abbracciò Stiles, seppellendogli il viso nel collo, respirandone il profumo. “Mi sei mancato anche tu ieri mattina”. Poi ridacchiò dolcemente. “Almeno, l'avrei fatto se non mi fossi addormentato”.

Stiles rise semplicemente in risposta, Derek sentì le risate vibrare attraverso il corpo del ragazzo quando gli sfuggirono dalle labbra.

Infine Derek si alzò, tirando Stiles con lui. Avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Stiles, premette la fronte alla sua, incontrando gli occhi timidamente. “Doccia con me?” chiese gentilmente.

“Puoi scommetterci il tuo dolce culo” sorrise Stiles, dando la caratteristica ferma strizzata.

I due si affrettarono verso la doccia, i pochi articoli di abbigliamento gettati con noncuranza da parte. La tipica rapida doccia di Derek era aumentata notevolmente di tempo, considerando che aveva trascorso meno tempo a lavarsi davvero e più tempo in ginocchio di fronte al suo ragazzo. Entrambi speravano che il loro rendez-vous mattutino sotto la doccia sarebbe stato sufficiente a calmarli lungo il turno di Stiles – o almeno abbastanza da poter tornare a casa di Derek per esplorare ancora il corpo dell'altro.

Quando i due finalmente uscirono dalla doccia, era quasi tempo per Stiles di dirigersi verso il locale. Si asciugarono l'un l'altro – Stiles ridacchiava affettuosamente mentre Derek gli strofinava di nuovo il tessuto morbido sopra la testa, mentre Derek sibilava la sua sensibilità quando Stiles indugiava al di sotto più del necessario, sorridendo in uno dei suoi ghigni maliziosi che dicevano a Derek che sapeva esattamente quello che stava facendo. Si vestirono velocemente, e anche se Derek era deluso dal fatto che tutta quella pelle fosse ormai nascosta alla sua vista, di certo non gli dispiaceva vedere Stiles abbandonare i vestiti che aveva portato con sé scegliendo di indossare una maglia e un maglione dall'armadio di Derek. Ci aveva pensato prima, e vederlo ribadì soltanto il concetto. Stiles stava bene negli abiti di Derek. E, naturalmente, sembrava stare molto meglio senza di loro, ma avrebbe dovuto risparmiarli più tardi nella giornata.

“Ehi” Stiles sorrise a Derek da dove era seduto sul tappeto, allacciandosi le scarpe. “Ho appena avuto l'idea più perfetta per un titolo breve per il nostro diario”.

“Hm?” Derek alzò un sopracciglio, infilandosi la giacca. “E quale sarebbe?”

“Primo giorno, _BMWIYH_ ”.

Derek ridacchiò. “E cosa vuol dire in questo mondo?”

Il ragazzo più giovane sorrise. “ _Baking My Way Into Your Heart_ ”.

Derek si mise a ridere. Era semplicemente stupido.

Eppure, Stiles sorrise. “È perfetto, giusto?”

E lo era. Perché questo era esattamente ciò che Stiles aveva fatto. Così Derek sorrise, brillante e spensierato, in un modo riservato solo per Stiles. “Sì” annuì in tutta sincerità. “È perfetto”.

Stiles si limitò a sorridere compiaciuto, soddisfatto della sua furbizia, e continuò con l'altra scarpa, quando una canzone cominciò a suonare dalla camera da letto.

“ _I just had sex! And it felt so good_!”

Derek esitò. “Che. Diavolo. È questo?” rivolse gli occhi al ragazzo sul pavimento che aveva fermato ogni funzione allaccia-scarpa e l'abbandonò scegliendo di tenersi la pancia mentre cadeva a terra, ridendo. “ _Stiles_ ” Derek ringhiò.

Il ragazzo poteva solo agitare la mano verso la stanza, ansimando la parola “cellulare” tra le risate.

Allora capì. Stiles aveva manomesso la sua suoneria, cambiandola in quella che attualmente sosteneva di non tornare a ' _not-having-sex ways of the past_ '. Derek roteò gli occhi, prese un cuscino dal divano e lo lanciò a Stiles, sorridendo nel sentirlo colpire l'obiettivo, suscitando un piccolo 'oof' nel processo. “Stiles, sei _morto_ ” urlò da sopra la spalla, mentre si affrettava a rispondere alla chiamata.

“Anche io ti amo, tortina!”

Derek sbuffò, inarcando un sopracciglio verso il numero del chiamante e premette il pulsante 'rispondi'. “Sono sorpreso che sei sveglia a quest'ora” rispose, tenendo il cellulare all'orecchio.

“Ah, ah. Ti farò sapere che sono una professionista e posso svegliarmi a qualsiasi ora il mio lavoro mi richiede”.

“Allora per cosa mi stai chiamando, Laura?”

Sentì sua sorella gemere oltre la linea. “Sono le cinque del mattino e ho un volo alle sette. E mentre è bello stare nella sala d'attesa, è però tremendamente privo di buona compagnia. E dato che posso praticamente impostare il mio orologio per te, sapevo che saresti stato in piedi”.

“Così vorresti condividere la tua tremenda noia?”

“Sì. Esattamente”.

Derek si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. “Beh, purtroppo, devo fare in fretta. Stiles e io stiamo per uscire. Ha il lavoro tra circa quindici minuti”.

“Ah, come sta il nostro piccolo pasticcere?”

“Il _mio_ pasticcere sta semplicemente bene”.

Laura sbuffò alla correzione del fratello. “Beh, vorrei sperarlo. Ho sentito che voi due stavate finalmente sigillando l'affare”.

Derek esitò. “Come hai fatto a-?”

“C'è una newsletter settimanale che viene inviata, che mette in evidenza tutti i dettagli del vostro rapporto”.

Sperava al di là di ogni speranza che stesse scherzando.

“Rilassati, fratellino. L'ha detto Peter”.

Derek sbuffò. “Avrei dovuto saperlo”.

“Allora...” canticchiò lei, allungando la 'a'. “Come è andata?”

“Sei stranamente preoccupata per la mia vita sessuale considerando che sei mia sorella”.

“Va bene, va bene” sbuffò Laura. “Senti. In tutta serietà, sono felice per te, Der-orsetto. Sono contenta che finalmente hai tirato la testa fuori dal culo e fatto qualcosa che evidentemente ti interessa così tanto. Lui è un bene per te”.

Derek stava per accordare, ma Laura continuò.

“E non solo lui. Sei a un solo semestre di distanza dal finire la scuola. Sei sulla buona strada per diventare l'uomo che sei sempre stato destinato a essere. Sono orgogliosa di te. Peter è orgoglioso di te. E sono dannatamente sicura che anche Mamma e Papà siano orgogliosi di te”.

“Laura...” mormorò Derek, non sapendo cos'altro dire.

“Forse è solo la prima mattinata che mi sta rendendo sentimentale” spiegò, la voce suonava sospettosamente strozzata. “Ma va da sé, ti voglio bene Derek. E dopo tutta la merda che abbiamo passato, sono felice. E sono felice che tu sia felice. Che hai trovato la tua strada e che hai anche trovato Stiles lungo la strada”.

“Tutto questo perché Stiles e io abbiamo finalmente fatto sesso?”

“Zitto, scemo. Sto cercando di essere gentile” abbaiò, anche se c'era una risata nella sua voce. “Tutto quello che sto dicendo, idiota insensibile, è... non rovinarlo. O altro. Ti rinnegherò o qualcosa del genere”.

“Si può anche rinnegare il proprio fratello?”

“Troverò un modo”.

Non dubitava che l'avrebbe fatto.

I due rimasero in silenzio dopo quello, fino a quando Stiles fece capolino dalla porta.

“Sei pronto?” sussurrò.

“Uh, sì. Ehi Laura, Stiles e io- è meglio che usciamo”.

“Sì, certo. Vai”.

“E Laura?”

“Cosa?” sospirò.

“... Grazie. Sono felice anch'io per te”. La sentì singhiozzare dall'altra linea prima che lui si schiarisse la gola. “Questa potrebbe essere solo la prima mattinata a parlare, però”.

“Arrivederci, coglione. Vai a divertirti con il tuo ragazzo pasticcere e mangia la torta e sii ancora più viziato di quanto già non sei”.

Derek ridacchiò. “Ti voglio bene, Laura. Chiamami quando atterri”.

“Ti voglio bene anch'io, cazzone”.

Derek scosse la testa e chiuse la comunicazione. “Va bene. Sono pronto” disse, incamminandosi per prendere la mano di Stiles nella sua.

“Di cosa si trattava?” chiese Stiles. “Va tutto bene?”

Derek sorrise, baciando dolcemente Stiles sulle labbra. “È tutto perfetto”.

Sorridendo in risposta, Stiles annuì. “Bene”.

Camminarono nella luce del primo mattino verso il locale, dove Derek aiutò Stiles a sistemare, per lo più in modo che Stiles potesse avere più tempo fuori dalla cucina in modo da poter passare più tempo al loro tavolo, invece. Miracolosamente riuscirono a rimanere fuori dai pasticci, mentre Stiles cucinava i dolci mattutini. Oggi ci sarebbe stata una torta lemon verbena – realizzata con la sola intenzione di viziare Derek fino al midollo – e un muffin cosparso di cannella con streusel sulla parte superiore, un dolce che fece sorridere Derek. Era lo stesso che Stiles gli aveva offerto alla loro prima mattinata insieme.

Mentre i due dolci cuocevano nel forno, Stiles si mise finalmente a fare il caffè di Derek.

“Allora, Signore” disse Stiles, mentre correva drammaticamente per stare dietro alla cassa, alzando un sopracciglio e le sue labbra divertite. “Cosa posso fare per te oggi?”

Derek sbuffò. “Stiles, conosci il mio ordine a memoria. Diavolo, lo conoscevi praticamente dal nostro secondo giorno”.

“Sì, beh, a volte è bello fingere. Quindi concedimelo se vuoi. Cosa prendi oggi, Signor Hale?”

Derek sospirò, ma recitò comunque. “Bene. Caffè lungo, molto caldo, con due pompe di sciroppo alla nocciola, senza panna, solo una spruzzata di latte scremato, senza caramello e nessun disegnino a forma di cuore sulla schiuma”.

“Nessun disegnino a forma di cuore sulla schiuma...”

“... _Per favore_ ”.

Stiles sorrise. “Arriva subito”.

Derek guardò Stiles ignorare le sue istruzioni per creare la perfetta combinazione di nocciola-caffè.

“Oh, no” si accigliò Stiles, guardando nella tazza.

“Cosa c'è?” chiese Derek, preoccupato, mentre cercava di vedere oltre la spalla di Stiles.

Stiles si girò a guardare Derek, l'espressione in piena serietà. “Sembra che abbiamo finito il dolcificante”. Posò la tazza e saltò sul bancone per sedersi lateralmente accanto alla cassa. “Dai, Derek” sorrise immediatamente. “Dammi un po' di zucchero!” disse, chinandosi e arricciando le labbra.

Sconvolto, Derek spinse via Stiles dal suo volto – forse con un po' troppa forza, mentre il barista ruzzolava dall'altra parte. Derek, preoccupato, si chinò rapidamente per vedere se si fosse fatto male, ma si rilassò sentendo le risate emanate dal pavimento.

Tormentato dalle risate, Stiles si rialzò da terra e continuò da dove aveva lasciato, canticchiando tra sé una canzoncina sconosciuta. Mise la bevanda completata davanti a Derek, sorridendo da un orecchio all'altro. “Ecco qua, mio sexy biscotto” fece l'occhiolino, sembrando compiaciuto.

Derek si mise a ridere. “Sei ridicolo” dichiarò, semplicemente.

“Tu lo ami”.

Afferrando la tazza, Derek ammise. “... Vero”. Sentendosi timido sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Stiles, Derek abbassò la testa, guardando la schiuma nella tazza. Emise un'altra risatina soffocata vedendo il disegno all'interno, incontrando gli occhi di Stiles ancora una volta. “Pensavo di aver detto _nessun_ disegnino a forma di cuore nella schiuma”.

Stiles si appoggiò al bancone, sorridendo con affetto a Derek. “Pensavo che potresti fare un'eccezione... solo per questa volta”.

Lentamente, Derek sorrise in risposta. Pensò a tutto quello che aveva passato con Stiles, da come erano arrivati da quel loro primo giorno a questo momento. Prima di Stiles, Derek era un uomo che trascorreva semplicemente i momenti della vita giorno per giorno. Aveva un piano rigoroso per finire la scuola e il solo pensiero di deviarlo era abbastanza da irritarlo. Ma poi era arrivato Stiles e gli aveva mostrato che non tutto doveva andare secondo i piani. Aveva imparato che andava bene prendersi qualche sorpresa finché la destinazione rimaneva la stessa. E, cosa più importante di tutte, Stiles gli aveva mostrato che non doveva trascorrere il suo viaggio da solo. Con Stiles aveva incontrato nuove persone, fatto nuove amicizie e trovato un amore dentro di lui che non aveva nemmeno pensato che potesse esistere veramente. Poteva non essere stato il più tranquillo dei viaggi per arrivare a dove si trovavano ora, ma alla fine ci erano arrivati. E meglio di tutto, il loro viaggio insieme era appena cominciato.

Stiles si era cucinato la strada nel cuore di Derek.

E il caffè?

Era perfetto.

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Grazie per aver letto. Dopo il montaggio finale, sono arrivata alla fine e ho dovuto fermarmi e non guardare il mio monitor per un po'. Stupida storia di ragazzi stupidi e dolci stupidi. Gah. Emozioni? Cosa sono? Sono superiore a voi. *si soffia il naso*
> 
> Quindi... penso che fosse importante per me che loro siano stati sgraziati e avuto momenti strani a letto, perché è stata tutta la loro relazione fino a questo punto. Loro non sono perfetti e niente di quello che fanno insieme è perfetto. È il fatto che stiano facendo queste cose insieme a renderle perfette. E spero sia stato tradotto in questo capitolo finale.
> 
> Aaah non so cosa dire. Spero vi sia piaciuta la storia. Davvero. Ho dei momenti preferiti. Davvero? Quali sono? No, no, no, _non_ mi emozionerò di nuovo pensando a tutto. Mi piace il cavolo. Hai disegnato un fiore nel mio caffè quando ti ho detto di non disegnare un cuore. Sai cosa vuol dire essere colpito da una mazza da baseball? Diventerà Vai, Diego in città sul tuo culo. TROPPI MOMENTI. TUTTI LORO. L'HO AMATA TUTTA. E spero davvero sia piaciuto anche a voi.


End file.
